Lovers in Spades
by Unshadowed Heart
Summary: It's a relationship without 'I love you's, a relationship built on sex, hate and tension where years before the only thing missing had been the sex. And as much as both of them despise the thought, their hate isn't exactly platonic. Warnings inside
1. Perfect First Impression

**Opening Statements:** Hiii, I'm Shadow-chan, I posted a oneshot a while ago if anyone cared enough to read it. But that's not what I'm supposed to be talking about. No, this...this _thing_, whatever it's supposed to be, that's what I'm supposed to be talking about. ...I think. Anyway: this is a project I've been working on for quite a while during my temporary retirement from FF dot net, and I can honestly say that (I wrote this particular chapter a loooong time ago, I'm talking four or five months here) this here is a piece of shit. I spent so much time on it and my writing can't measure up to my ridiculously high standards... But yes, this is the first chapter of a big project I've been working on, and as far as I've written (I have around 30 chapters written) every single chapter has some sort of sexual scene in it. Every. Damn. Chapter. It kills me. Well, anyway, if anyone wants to read it, then go ahead. If you've taken the time to read this, then thanks for listening to me complain. Thank you and if you want to read on, then go right ahead. But please read the warning beforehand. Oh, and last minute apology, I am so sorry for the excessive amount of Russian in this, all translations are at the bottom. I used google translate, so if you're Russian please don't kill me if I mangled your sexy language as I'm sure I have. ***pewf***

**Summary:** It's a relationship without 'I love you's, a relationship built on sex, hate and tension where years before there the only thing missing had been the sex. And as much as both of them despise the thought, their hate isn't exactly platonic. Warnings inside

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just waste my time writing and making the nations do fucked up shit. Don't sue, I'm poor.

**WARNING:** Rape/non-con, dub-con if you squint, inappropriate use of a pipe, bondage, language, some blood, and did I mention rape?

影ちゃん

To say that America's political relationship with Russia was 'strained' was a rather large understatement. Even if the Cold War had been over for years, the blonde couldn't find it in himself as a nation to see Russia as someone who wasn't an enemy, even despite the fact that their superiors had pretty much become best friends.

America was nervous around Russia the same way that everyone else was. Not that he'd ever admit it- the hero is never nervous in the presence of the villain! He wasn't scared or anything, it was more like he didn't really want to be around the larger country. Most of the time, he could _see_ Russia's handy faucet pipe just barely poke out of his long coat, strategically placed for convenient access in case he wanted to whack someone with it.

So, even though America knew he wasn't afraid of Russia, he was still nervous when the larger nation approached him after one of the world meetings and almost everyone else had filed out the door. America was putting a couple papers away after his usual speech on how he would make the world way more awesome with super heroes made from nuclear waste or biological manipulation to save everyone in need and stop crime and stuff as well as opt to put extra fast food places in all the third world countries so that they wouldn't starve anymore.

"Good afternoon, Америка," Russia said politely, smiling that big, innocent smile that America knew was completely fake.

"What do you want, you commie bastard?" America snapped. He didn't want to waste time placating to the Russian's facade of innocence. He knew better than anyone that underneath Russia's plastic smile laid a very sadistic man.

"Ah, but Alfred, I am no longer a communist country, and have not been for quite a while now..." He looked rather hurt by America's words, a finger drawn to his mouth as if he were trying hard to keep up the look of innocence on his face while adding in a 'kicked puppy' look to the mix.

America didn't respond to that, and finished shoving his papers into his bag. "What the hell do you want?"

"Of course, straight to the point!" Russia giggled, very unawesome-like in America's opinion. "We are currently on good terms, da?" The word "good" being used very loosely. Between Russia and America 'good terms' simply meant they weren't at war and that they hadn't traded nuclear missile threats for about a week.

"Uh...I guess." America chewed on his bottom lip, not quite sure what Russia was getting at. He nervously glanced at the larger nation's coat, where he could clearly see a small bit of the pipe available for the world to see. America turned away from Russia, which, later, he would regret greatly. He shouldn't ever turn away from Russia.

"Oh, good! Then perhaps you won't be too upset when I do this?" America was about to turn and ask what the man was talking about when suddenly he could feel the metal pipe- he knew it just had to be the metal pipe- smash against the back of his head like a shovel attached to a bag of bricks. The last thought he had before everything went black was whether or not Texas had flown off his face at impact.

When America came to, he picked up with the last thought he'd had. His immediate instinct was to check his face for Texas in case it had fallen off, but was rather surprised to find that his hands were bound tightly behind his back with thick rope. His head was pounding, no doubt a side-effect of getting smacked in the back of the head with a broken faucet pipe.

Realizing that it was unusually drafty, America lifted his head from where he lay on his side on a king-sized bed and realized that he was stark naked, with Florida out in the air for anyone to see. "What the hell! Where the fuck am I!" America shouted, beginning to struggle. He found that his ankles were also bound together in a way he would've liked to have passed up as the thick, scratchy rope dug into his bare skin.

"I see that you're awake. It has taken you long enough, da?"

America recognized Russia's heavily accented English and immediately reacted by struggling and shouting, "You commie bastard! Untie me and give me back my fucking clothes, it's cold! What the hell do you think you're doing! This is so stupid, why'd you tie me up! This is so not awesome!" America paused to breathe, and noticed his glasses were missing. "And where the fuck is Texas you thieving pervert!"

"Oh, did you want these back, Alfred?" Russia giggled, the very definition of glee. America glared at him as soon as he came into his line of vision. Russia had his pipe in one hand, and was dangling Texas in front of America in the other.

"You red asshole! That's a declaration of war, give me back Texas!" America shouted, struggling against the bonds even more. He didn't accomplish much, only ending up rolled over onto his stomach. He huffed as he moved his head so his face wasn't pressed against the bed he was lying on.

"Now, now, Америка, I've told you time and time again that I am no longer a communist country. I am like you now, da? So you can stop with the name calling, da? You are beginning to hurt my feelings," Russia _tsk_'d as he carefully put the glasses in their rightful place on America's face. He placed his now empty, gloved hand on the back of America's neck and raised his pipe to tap the top of the American's head gently, taking care not to hurt him. "I'm very sure that you have many questions, and I will answer them all in time." Russia slid the pipe further down, brushing over America's spine and eventually coming to rest on the American's bare ass.

"Jeezus fuck, that's cold! Get your fuckin' pipe off my ass, god knows where that thing has been!" America exclaimed as he shuddered at the freezing metal against his bare skin, trying to shake off the Russian's touch. "What the hell do you want! Whatever it is I'm sure you didn't need to tie me up!"

"Hm, nyet, I believe I do have to keep you restrained, otherwise I won't get what I want." Russia moved his hand from America's neck to the top of his head. He took America's ahoge and rubbed it between two of his gloved fingers as he looked down at the blonde from the side of the bed.

A loud, wanton moan emitted from America's throat as Russia tugged gently at his defiant cowlick. A _very_ loud moan.

"Oh?" Russia said, his violet eyes going wide. His lips curled up into a smile, different than his usual innocent, childish one. "Is this maybe your," he paused to think of the word in English, "erogenous zone?" He continued to rub the ahoge between his thumb and index finger, enjoying the noises the American made for him.

"F-fuck you!" America exclaimed through gritted teeth, trying hard to keep from moaning. It was hard. "St-stop messing with Nantucket you red bastaaaaard!" He clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly, wishing he had something to grab onto. He shuddered every couple seconds as Russia continued to assault Nantucket, and cursed himself as he began to get hard from the action. He hated to admit it, but it felt _so_ good that Russia was rubbing Nantucket like that, the way the gloved fingers felt massaging his ahoge. _'Dammit, Florida, don't you dare salute!'_ America bit back another moan, inwardly cursing as all the blood in his body went south, straight to Florida.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself. Or are those noises from pain? I'm sure you must have a headache!" Russia giggled innocently, sitting beside America on the bed. He toyed with Nantucket a little more before letting go and placing his hand back at the back of the American's neck. "Now, if you would like to ask questions, I will answer."

"Where the fuck am I!" America immediately blurted out as soon as the words left Russia's mouth.

"My house, 40 miles East of Moscow."

"What! How long have I been unconscious!"

"Approximately five and a half hours," Russia hummed, the childish smile returning. The hand that contained the pipe tightened, rubbing the metal rod with his thumb absentmindedly.

Okay, he could believe that. The world meeting had been hosted in England, and it was only about a four and a half hour plane ride from England to Moscow. "Okay." America took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "What do you want with me?"

America quickly learned this was the correct question to be asked, because suddenly Russia's childish, innocent act was dropped as he grabbed him roughly by the hair and yanked his head back, causing a small "Yipe!" to leave America's lips.

"I want to break you, Америка." Russia sneered, a very disgusted look crossing his features. He laced his fingers into America's dirty blonde hair, tightening his grip and yanking hard once more. "Я разобью тебе, то ты станешь один с Россией, dа?"

"Ow! Ease off the hair, big guy! And speak English you commie bastard! I can't understand whatever the hell you're saying!" America grunted, trying to ignore the pain of his hair being pulled so roughly. _'I think I prefer it when he's being creepy...'_ he thought, slightly sarcastically as his hair continued to be yanked, pulled and abused.

Russia frowned. He lessened his grip on America's hair and allowed his head to fall from the awkward position, but kept his fingers entwined in America's soft blonde locks, enjoying how they looked slipping through his gloved fingers. "Stupid, stupid American. You are in no position to demand anything, yet you continue to spout orders. No matter, you have more questions, dа?"

"Yeah! I do! Why the hell are you doing this!"

"The same answer as to what I am doing. I want to break you, my dear Alfred, and that is what I intend to do." The creepy, childish smile edged at Russia's lips as he chuckled, but it didn't get a chance to fully form before it dissolved from his face and was replaced by a disapproving frown.

The words seemed to have much more impact the second time they were said. America wiggled a little, partly testing his bonds a little more and partly fidgeting nervously under Russia's intense gaze. "And...what are you going to do exactly?" America asked, swallowing heavily. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, really. He just wanted to hope this was a fucked up dream and wake up on the plane ride home to ask the flight attendant for some coffee.

"Ah, that is what this is for," Russia giggled, the innocent look coming back onto his features as he used the pipe in hand to tap America's ass lightly. He had a look of absolute glee on his face, and that didn't sit right with the American. At all.

"H-hunh? What? What the hell does that mean!" America exclaimed, scowling up at the Russian man. His neck was beginning to hurt from how he had to hold his head up to look up at Russia. "Give me an answer! And tell me why I'm naked!"

"Because it was required for the way I want to break you." Russia giggled again, tilting his head comically as he peered down at America from where he sat beside him.

"Gah, would you stop saying that! It's creepy! What the fuck is that supposed to mean, anyway!" America shouted, squeezing his eyes shut irately. This wasn't making any sense, he wasn't sure he wanted it to. He blurted out another "Ow!" as his hair was once more yanked and his head was pulled back yet again.

"It means that I am going to violate you, Америка." Russia glared at him with his steely, violet eyes, in stark contrast to the sickly sweet smile on his face. This smile was even more fake than the others, to the point of plasticity. It reeked of 'cover up' more than his normal smile. And seriously, this guy's mood swings happened so fast it was totally not cool.

Florida twitched the sound of those venom and artificial sweetener-soaked words. America hated how they seemed to make him want to know what Russia intended to do. He hated how his body reacted. He hated that he liked being dominated like this. And in all honesty, he was seriously starting to get really creeped out by this. "Er...how?" America coughed nervously, looking up at the large Russian man's face rather meekly. He tried to tug his head forward a little, to loosen Russia's grip on his hair, but failed miserably.

"I have already answered that question, dа?" Russia giggled, and brought America's attention back to his trusty faucet pipe that still rested on the American's ass cheeks. The metal had warmed up by then, and America had pretty much forgotten it was there. Russia moved the pipe so that it slipped between America's perfectly shaped cheeks, rubbing it there a little, almost gently. "I intend to violate you with this!" It was a menacing threat, poorly disguised as a giggle.

It seemed to take a few minutes for the words to settle in and register in America's mind as he looked up at Russia with wide, sky-blue eyes, his jaw dropped just the slightest bit. Finally, he responded. "What the _fuck_ you red pervert! You don't do that to a _hero_ like _me_!" America shouted, beginning to struggle once more. "You don't do _any_ of this stuff to a hero, seriously! That's like, totally not cool! I'm the hero, you're the villain, it's not supposed to be like this! We're supposed to have an epic, _fair_, fight where I kick your ass and you skulk off back to your evil lair to think of some other dastardly plan as I save the girl and unlock the super-awesome cutscene where she totally kisses me and stuff because I'm all heroic and she's all gratefu-MMPH!"

America didn't get to finish his rant of how he thought the "epic battle" should end as Russia huffed and pushed his face into the mattress, effectively silencing him. Well, not silencing per se, but at least making him quieter.

"You talk too much, Америка," Russia sighed. He added a quiet, "you didn't used to think I was a villain." It was more for nostalgia's sake than much else. After a few moments he was sure America was done ranting, so he pulled the blonde's head back up, out of the mattress.

"What the hell, commie bastard! I couldn't breathe!" America coughed, wincing as his hair was tugged forcibly once more. He looked like he was about to go on another rant, so Russia just shoved his face back into the mattress.

"Your silly tirade does not matter to me." Russia tutted, shaking his head as if he found the entire situation aggravating. He pulled America's head back up and ignored the blonde's violent coughs and attempts to suck the air greedily into his oxygen deprived lungs. "Because truly, Alfred, nyet, the heroes do not always win, and you are not in fact the hero that you believe yourself to be." He went on before America could protest, "I want to break you of this mindset you seem so intent on continuing and let you know how much I truly hate you. I want to force you to endure mental torture and anguish until you come crawling back to me, pathetically begging to become one with Russia."

"You fucking psycho! That'll never happen in a zillion bajillion years! I-I'm the fuckin' hero!"

"The fact that you are spouting out numbers that do not exist in any language means that your resolve is weakening, dа?" Russia purred, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he moved himself behind America, moving his hand from the blonde's head to his waist. The large Russian man took great amusement in how America desperately tried to look over his shoulder to look at him, but was unsuccessful. Russia laughed loudly and set his pipe down beside the blonde. Grasping America by his sides roughly, he pushed him into an awkward position, his weight on his knees, his face planted on the mattress.

"H-hey! Stop that! Geez it's cold in here!" America yelled into the foam, shuddering at the cold air. There wasn't a breeze or anything, it was just unnaturally cold. Then he gasped loudly as a large, leather-clad hand enclosed around his member, forcing a moan from him. "Wh-what the fuuuuuuck!" He dragged out the word unintentionally as another hand reached up and began toying with Nantucket once more, only serving to make him harder.

Russia swiped his tongue over his lips greedily, taking in the delicious sight before him. "You know, my dear Alfred," it annoyed the fuck out of America how much stress the Russian put on the word 'dear', "I have wanted to have this view of you ever since the beginning of Холо́дная война́. Since much before then, even."

America didn't need a translator, or to even ask what those Russian words meant. They were very familiar to him. It irked him that Russia could bring up the Cold War during such a time with such nonchalance. Sure, maybe the entire thing had just been pretty much fifty years of sexual tension and stubborn scuffles, but it still wasn't a very attractive time between the two nations. They had both said and done...things. Things that couldn't be taken back. Things that expressed how much true loathing they held for one another. "F-fuckin' creep..." America trembled under the feeling of Russia's hands. He moaned and arched as Nantucket was tugged gently, almost caressed by Russia's gloved fingers. God how he wished he would take those things off so he could be touched properly...

And suddenly his touch was gone.

A whine escaped America's throat. A pathetic, weak, _begging_ whine that he instantly hated himself for. Heroes don't whine, he yelled at himself. America tried to shift his head so that Texas wasn't sitting quite so painfully close to his face, and he pushed his hips back, wanting more of Russia's soft touches. It was so not awesome that Russia had just stopped in the middle like that! Total cocktease! And he really should not want this as much as he did.

"Nyet, my dear Alfred," Russia chuckled. He swept his tongue over his lips, very much enjoying that small, pathetic sound America had made for him. He wanted more than just that tiny tease of a sound. "This is not for you, it is for me." The words tasted sweet, flowing easily from Russia's lips. "I told you, I am going to break you. That does not translate into 'pleasure you.' Unless of course you enjoy the thought of fucking yourself on my pipe." Russia watched as America tensed up at those words and shook a little, like the way he said it this time had much more impact compared to the first, when it only incited yelling.

Russia reached for his pipe that lay beside America with one hand as his other reached down to his own arousal still caged in his pants. He stroked himself through the fabric a few times as the mental image of fucking America with the pipe occupied his thoughts completely. Beautiful. "Я не собираюсь растянуть вас, поэтому я надеюсь, что вы не возражаете кровотечения для меня."

America didn't like it at all that the large Russian was threatening him (or at least that's what it sounded like to him) in a language he couldn't understand. It was just so, totally...not cool!

America's mental rant was cut short before it even had time to begin by one end of the cold metal pipe pressing against his hole. He froze, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to think. The only thought that crossed his mind was, _'shitshitshit this is actually happening.'_

As Russia twisted the pipe and pushed it into America's body, he nimbly reached forward and shoved two gloved fingers into the blonde's mouth, effectively stifling the scream he had been about to emit. As much as Russia wanted to hear the American scream in complete agony with that beautiful voice of his, he couldn't risk making too much noise- he would risk being noticed by the other people in the house, and he didn't want to jeopardize himself or America by someone finding them in a compromising position. This sight- this act- it was for his eyes alone to see, and no one else could be allowed to lay eyes on _his_ America.

A silent sob racked its way through America's body, spasms overtaking him violently. It hurt. It hurt so much. The large fingers in his mouth were making him want to gag, the stale, leathery taste flooding his mouth. America felt something wet slide down his thighs and lifted his back to try and peer underneath him. He could see blood trickling down his legs and soaking into the sheets beneath him, he could see the pipe sliding into him, and, from the right angle, he could just barely see Russia's smiling face.

Beautiful. It was the only word Russia could think of, the only word that fit. Russia wanted nothing more than to slice through the bonds that held America's ankles together, flip him over and fuck him so hard he screamed loud enough that everyone in the world heard it. _'Not yet,'_ Russia told himself. He had to be patient. Fucking America didn't come into the plan until later. _'Make him beg first. Make him beg to become one.'_

Tears threatened to spill over America's cheeks, but he held them in. He wouldn't let himself cry. He couldn't. His pride as a man, and as a _nation_, wouldn't allow him to cry in Russia's presence. He was the _United States of __**fucking**__ America_. He _could not cry_. At least that's what he wanted to believe. America clenched his bound hands into fists, trying to find purchase. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pipe began to move in and out of him, causing frictions and more blood to spill, and the thought of biting down on Russia fingers came to mind. He acted on it.

Russia winced and withdrew his fingers instinctively, growling low in his throat. The hand that had a firm grip on the pipe pulled it out until it was only barely inside the American, then thrust it back inside, much deeper than what seemed possible. "My, my, Америка," Russia sneered. "How rude of you to harm your host."

America screamed into the mattress as the pipe went too far into him. This time a single tear slipped passed his defenses. "St-stooop...!" He sobbed, the words muffled by the bed he was speaking into. "T...t-too... I-it's too deep!"

"Tell me," Russia growled, grabbing America by the hair and yanking his head back painfully so that the American was facing the ceiling. He pulled the pipe out just the smallest bit, and pushed it in even further than before. "Tell me more, tell me how much pain you feel."

As the flood gate broke and the tears silently cascaded down America's face, his livid, blue eyes full of raw anger finally found Russia's face. "Fuck you," he spat, eyes swimming with pain and anger. "I b-bet you do this to all the people you fucking rape with your fucking pipe you creep."

Russia's eyebrows rose in amusement. He loosened his grip on America's hair and pushed the American's face down gently, stifling the quiet sobs as his hand drifted down to the back of the blonde's neck. "You think I do this to others?" he giggled and twisted the pipe inside of America to create painful friction. "Nyet. Nyet, I saved this punishment solely for _you_, my dear Alfred. Dа, there were many times I was tempted to do this to others. But I saved it for _you_. As of now, this pipe has been inside no one but you. Don't you feel good, knowing I reserved it only for you?"

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to be flattered or something, you piece of commie shit," America whispered through gritted teeth. His legs quivered; he no longer had any feeling left in his lower body other than pain. He winced slightly as the pipe started up again, in and out of him, this time in a different angle. He closed his eyes and tried to shut out the world. He didn't care anymore. He tried to think of anything else, to think that this wasn't happening to him, but the harsh reality was still haunting him with every tiny movement and every drop of blood that leaked from his torn insides.

Russia's lids fell to half mast, his pants too tight for words to explain. "Вам больно, мой дорогой Альфред?" English vacated his mind and only the familiar Russian words seemed to be within grasp in his mind clouded with lust and power. He made sure his wrist kept up the work of pulling and pushing the pipe in and out, loving the view of watching it disappear into America's body only for him to pull it back out, coated in the American's blood. "Будете ли вы кричать? Для меня? Я действительно нахожу эти крики ваши так вкусно, знаете ли." Russia wanted so bad to speak those words in English, for America to hear and obey. It was such a pity that he only spoke that ugly, cold language, and not his own beautiful native tongue.

Without warning America screamed, like he actually could recognize Russia's foreign words, but this scream seemed much different than the pained noises he had been making before. It seemed more pleasured, like the Russian had struck some secret part of him with the pipe and he couldn't keep in the noises.

"Oh?" Russia managed to find his English just barely, his accent overtaking much of it more than usual. "You are feeling good now, dа? I have found something that makes you feel pleasure?"

"Nnn-naa-N-Nantucket! Pl-play with Nantucket!" America cried, trying to look over his shoulder and toss a pleading look at the Russian man. "Please!" He shuddered and felt sick with himself. he hated this, he hated how much his body wanted it, how much he wanted it. He wanted to not want it, but no, his body practically screamed for more despite the agonizing pain radiating from his behind.

Russia grinned and gripped America's hair tightly, enough to make the young nation cry out in pain. "You do not have the right to make demands right now, Америка." Despite his words, Russia took America's ahoge between his fingers and rubbed it, tugging and massaging. He faltered a bit in thrusting the pipe inside the blonde, but quickly regained his pattern, finding that special place inside America to make him scream in pleasure once more. "However you did say please, so-"

Russia was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He halted in all actions, pausing to listen for just a moment, as if he was checking- yes, someone really had the _audacity_ to call him at that exact moment. He looked down at America's tear stained face, that look that begged him for more, begged him to fuck him with his pipe and play with Nantucket and Florida.

"Ig-ignore it! D-d-don't stooop!" America whimpered and shuddered, rocking his hips and head back to try and gain contact from the Russian man. He hated himself for begging like that, the shame was weighing on his heart like a cement block, but he couldn't deny how good it felt.

It was out of pure spite that Russia answered his phone.

"Da?" Russia hummed innocently into the phone, looking straight at the wall. He was met with the voice of his superior, telling him that they needed to speak immediately, in person. Russia's gaze wandered to America, who was desperately trying to get more from him. His pants were tight and restricting against his erection, but the thought of causing pain to America was appealing even if he had to hold off. He quickly told his boss he would meet him and hung up. He pocketed his phone and looked down at America, who was looking at him with a pathetically wanton look on his face. "I have to go," Russia announced to him since the conversation had been in Russian, easily climbing off the bed. He took a moment to inspect his clothing to make sure there wasn't any blood on him, and when he was satisfied he turned to the door.

"Wh-what!" America demanded, not daring to move lest he disturb the Russian's pipe that was still inside him. He looked horrified at the thought of being left in the room alone with a pipe shoved up his ass and nothing to do but sit and wait.

"My boss has asked me to speak with him, and I must oblige." Russia knew he didn't have to do what his superior told him all the time, and he was surprised he could even walk with his current erection. Luckily his long coat hid it sufficiently enough.

"But-"

"Hush, my dear Alfred. If you are good and do not make a single sound I will hurry back," Russia chuckled, waggling a single finger at the American. He smiled, half innocently, half smugly as he watched America bury his face in the mattress. "Now be good while I'm gone, pet." Being able to call America that was worth the deathly glare that the blonde sent at him.

Russia hurried to his boss's office, which was more or less across town. It annoyed him greatly, but the thought of the tortured American lying in his bed waiting for him to get back kept him going. After his driver dropped him off in front of the building he quickly made his way to the top floor.

When he was done (something about America's boss calling and China saying Russia was the last person he was with, he hadn't really been paying all that much attention) Russia took his leave to return to his car. He sped back home at record speed, letting his mind wander to an image of America, still on his bed. He wasn't deterred by his boss's words at all. He did know he had to make his time count though, maybe only two hours, but it was plenty of time to have his way with the American. His cock had softened by the time he had gotten to his superior's office, but a few mental pictures and thoughts of what he would do to America fixed that quickly. As the car pulled up in front of his house, he was hard once more and wasted no time in making his way back to his room.

The sight he was met with was even better than he had imagined.

America lay in the same position, hips high and head down, pushing his hips back with a frustrated look on his face and silent tears going down his cheeks, small noises of irritation and anger punctuating his every move. He was trying to rub Nantucket against the mattress, only succeeding half the time. His quiet, small moans and cries were like music to Russia's ears, the most beautiful sound between pleasure and pain he'd ever heard. Despite that, he _did_ remember specifically telling the American to keep quiet.

"Я сказал тебе молчать, да?" Russia chuckled, amused by America's attempts to move the pipe without help. Russia walked over to the bed nonchalantly and gripped the pipe, pushing it in deeper. America moaned in response to the foreign words, even if he couldn't understand them. "Well, while I enjoy those cute little sounds, why are you making noise?"

"F-fuuuck you!" America tried to shout, but his voice trembled too much. He buried his face in the bed, too ashamed of his own body to look up at the Russian. A broken sob left his throat, rendered mute by the mattress. America squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting any further part of what Russia was doing to him. He was feeling only pain, the pleasure dissipating from his body and taking any thoughts he'd have of this turning out ok with it.

"Nyet. It is I who shall fuck you, my dear Alfred," Russia purred darkly. He still stood at the side of the bed, one hand on the pipe, keeping it stationary, and his other hand at his groin, stroking the bulge in his pants through the fabric. Fuck the plan, fuck waiting to personally ravage America, he was going to have this man now. Russia shouldered off his coat so he could toss it to the floor, leaving his scarf. He reached down with one hand and popped the button on his pants, unzipping himself fluidly. He grinned, seeing how America began shaking when he heard Russia unzip his pants. "Do not be so afraid, Америка. I know this is nothing new for you." Russia pulled the pipe out of America's body and tossed it onto the floor somewhere, too eager to fuck the blonde to put it down properly.

America let out a sigh of relief as the pipe was removed, but tensed up as the Russian's words registered in his mind. "Wh...what do you mean by that?"

"It means that I know you are no stranger to sex." Russia giggled evilly as he moved so he was standing beside the bed right beside America's head. "Francis was kind enough to provide me with a few pictures of you. Perhaps you remember it, dа? You, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert and Matthew partook in quite naughty acts."

A horrified look passed over America's face. "Th-that bastard! He told me he got rid of those pictures!" America exclaimed, burying his face into the mattress once more. "F-fuck, that means he still has the video, too..." What had happened the day those pictures were taken had quite honestly just been a joke the Bad Touch Trio had set up for America on his birthday. They'd all gotten drunk, tied Canada up and presented him to America as a joke, but America had been a bit _too_ drunk and had taken it seriously. The night had ended up with them all having sex together and a very pleasant hangover for them all the next morning.

"Oh? There is video?" Russia asked, his eyebrows rising. "Well, I must certainly commandeer a copy from Francis then," he giggled, and he reached down, stroking himself a few times. He didn't want to pull himself out yet; he had to wait just a little longer. He wished he had those pictures on his person, but he remembered tucking them away in his dresser for safety. His favorite was the one with America riding Canada and two softened cocks in his hands, the proof of their orgasms evident on America's face. Russia personally thought that America looked beautiful when his face was covered in cum. He put his unoccupied hand at America's head and pulled him up by the hair as gently as he could. "Why don't you show me just how good Spain and France felt in those pictures, dа? Why don't you show me how good you suck cock?"

"Fuck you!" America ground out, clenching his jaw and glaring hard at Russia. "There is no fucking way I'm gonna suck your dick!"

Russia shook his head with a low chuckle. "I do not believe you have any choice in this matter, my dear Alfred, and entering you should be very painful. I'm sure that if you did this it would be much less so." Russia used his other hand to pull his member out of its confines. He smirked as America's eyes widened when he saw his size. "And remember, Alfred: if you bite me, I will bite you back much harder." Russia pulled America closer and smirked down at him. He could see America's internal struggle with the options presented to him. Russia decided to make it easier for him. "Well, if you truly don't want to, I guess I will just cause you pain. It doesn't matter to me."

"N-no, I-" America cut himself off just as he sounded like he was about to beg. If it was to make the pain more bearable, even for a just a little bit, he could swallow his pride. "I mean...I-I...I'll do it," he muttered. He hated that smug grin on Russia's face. Shame presented itself to America in the form of a lump in his throat, which he desperately tried to swallow along with his pride. The blonde shied away from Russia's size; the largest country indeed! America couldn't bring to mind anyone who was bigger. Even Florida paled in comparison, and he was bigger than average.

"I'm waiting, Alfred," Russia giggled, his violet eyes glaring down at the American. America hated that smug smirk on the larger man's face. He hated it so much. There were no words to correctly express how much he _detested_ the way the Russian man smiled.

America squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see what was happening to him. Even so, his tongue flicked out, touching the tip of Russia's member. His head was pulled closer with a murmur of "Больше" from the Russian. He didn't need to ask what that word meant. As he forced one eye open to see what he was doing, his tongue darted out once more, caressing the underside of the head of Russia's cock and causing a moan to escape his lips.

"Не дразнить, Alfred," Russia murmured, knotting his fingers in America's hair. He brought the hand to his mouth and used his teeth to pull off the glove, and put it back at America's hair, threading his fingers through the dirty blonde locks, rubbing Nantucket absentmindedly.

America blushed heavily and whined upon the sudden attention to Nantucket. He took a shaky breath before giving Russia's length a firm lick, testing how far he could go with just licking. He didn't necessarily want to take Russia in his mouth. In fact, the thought disgusted him. He licked again, opening both his eyes. He kissed the crown of the member in his face, lapping at it every few seconds.

A quiet, low growl was emitted from Russia as he got impatient with the American. He left America's ahoge alone and instead put his hand to the blonde's jaw, forcing it open. "Возьмите все это, Америка. Я знаю, вы можете." America had no idea what those words meant, but he could guess that Russia had become irritated by his teasing.

America took the head of Russia's member in his mouth, resisting the intense urge to bite down. He opened his jaw a little wider to accommodate Russia's girth and spread his lips over the sensitive flesh, hoping to get it over with as fast as he could. He leaned in a little, his tongue working slowly over the head of Russia's member, teasing the slit and circling the tip.

"Mmm, yes, that's it, Alfred," Russia purred, pushing America's head so that he swallowed more of his cock. He watched as the blonde almost gagged, but stood strong against the challenge. "Come now, you can take more than that, can't you?" His teasing was met with a harsh glare. He just smiled down at the American and silently challenged him to take more.

America really wished he didn't want to take the Russian man up on that challenge. He really didn't. But his stupid pride got in the way and he just had to. He forced himself to take in more of Russia's large member, almost coughing. He just barely managed not to gag as the large member scraped against the back of his throat. He felt like throwing up.

"Hm, I wonder what England would say if he saw his dear little brother bowing before Russia and sucking his cock like a little slut," Russia rumbled, his eyes fluttering closed. He seemed content in his own little world, soaking in the beauty of the moment. "Perhaps I should send him a copy of those pictures, dа?"

The words caused America to tense up, not knowing whether the threat was meant to be taken seriously or not. England didn't know anything about his sexual interactions, mostly because America thought the Englishman was too much of a prude to react kindly if he actually told him. He was distracted from that thought when Russia took Nantucket between his fingers and rubbed gently. He moaned wantonly around the cock in his mouth, unable to focus as he blushed heavily at the stimulation to his erogenous zone. God, Russia's hands felt so much better when his gloves were off.

Russia muttered a few more Russian words to the blonde, pushing on his head a little to get him to focus. The Russian man trailed his other hand, the one that was still gloved, down America's back, enjoying the little shivers here and there he received. An accomplished smile overtook Russia's lips as he felt the American begin to take in more of his cock, using his tongue more. It seemed like all he had to do was stimulate the blonde's erogenous zone and he turned into putty. It gave him reference for the future. He did, after all, intend to make this happen more than once.

"Mnn!" America groaned around Russia's member. He pulled his mouth off and gave a few assured licks as a shiver ran through his body at the attention to his ahoge. "U-untie me!" The American panted heavily, giving Russia's cock a few steady licks before looking up with blue eyes. Honestly the thought of escaping was far from his mind. The reason he wanted his hands untied was so that he could better show off his skill. After all, if Russia wanted to see how good he was it was better to give it his all, right?

"I thought we had a talk about giving orders, Alfred." Russia bit back a moan, not quite wanting to allow America to see how much he was affecting him. "Are you going to run away from me?" Russia tugged a little harder than necessary on Nantucket, causing America to cry out in something that seemed like a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Nnnoo!" America promised, moaning as Nantucket was tugged again. He almost hated himself for what we was going to say. He gave Russia's shaft a strong lick, trying to keep himself occupied as the dreaded words fell from his lips, "B-but I can do better if my hands are free... Y-you're too big for me to take in all the way, god you're so fucking big, b-but if you untie me I can touch you and lick you all over...fuck, pl-play with Nantucket some more, _please_."

Russia thought about it for a moment, tempted by those words. He licked his lips and curled America's ahoge around his finger thoughtfully. "Hm, no. I think you're perfectly fine restrained." He moved his other hand further down, reaching America's already torn hole. "But you really are a little slut, Америка. Asking me to untie you just to give me a better suck? While this is tempting, I don't think your requests are my concern at the moment."

America whined in pain as a gloved finger was slipped inside him. It felt weird, and very painful to have something inside him once more after the pipe. He lost focus halfway through a lick as Nantucket was curled pleasantly around Russia's finger once more. Another finger entered him and began thrusting in and out, the leather of the glove rubbing his insides painfully. He made a strangled groaning noise as the fingers inside of him scissored, stretching him farther than the pipe had. "Ghh...glove..." America panted, remembering to lick at the cock in his face a couple times to keep Russia satisfied. "T-take the glove off...it f-feels so weird!"

Russia laughed. A short, bitter, mocking sound that made America shiver as Russia fisted a handful of the American's blonde hair tightly. "И получить свои грязные свиной крови, всей моей руки? Думаю, нет." America couldn't understand those words, but for some reason it hurt to hear them. Those words hurt, and he didn't even know what they meant.

Suddenly, Russia shoved America on his back, and undid the rope around the blonde's ankles hastily. America was too dazed by the sudden movement to think clearly as his legs were spread quickly. America tried to think to about anything other than what was about to happen to him as Russia cursed under his breath in Russian, trying to push his pants down farther. America squeezed his eyes shut. His hips were taken in a bruising grip as Russia aligned himself with America's entrance.

"This will hurt, I assure you." Russia gave no other warning as he shoved himself mercilessly inside of his victim completely. He savored America's screams. They sounded _beautiful_. Russia wanted to pound in and out of the smaller nation, but savored the first moment of penetration, the constricting, moist heat around his throbbing cock as he allowed America to adjust briefly. He wanted to cause America pain, but he had his plan to consider; he had to make sure that the American came back for more. And even if he was in pain, Russia knew America would come to like it.

A violent sob racked through America's body as a new wave a tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt like he was being ripped in half, Russia's girth stretching him passed his limits. The blonde knew he was bleeding badly, he could feel the blood dripping off down his thighs and staining the sheets beneath him. (He took a little pleasure in that, knowing that the blood wouldn't come out of the sheets easily.) America tossed his head to the side, sobbing loudly as Russia began to move inside of him roughly. He was ashamed of how his body betrayed him, his hard cock lay untouched against his body, begging for attention.

"You look beautiful like this," Russia panted, his violet eyes glazed with lust and power. He grabbed America's legs and hooked them forcefully around his waist, then began thrusting in and out quickly, relishing in the cries and whimpers his victim made for him. "So _fucking_ beautiful."

America kept his eyes shut, unable to meet Russia's gaze. He was still in crippling agony, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He thought his body would have gone numb by then, but he could still feel everything. Suddenly he cried out in a silent sob, opening his mouth in a wide 'o' as something deep inside him was struck- something that made him see stars. For just a moment, the pain disappeared and was replaced by pleasure. Then it was gone, the pain returning once more.

Russia clenched his teeth as he thrust deep inside America, moaning low in his throat at how the blonde tightened around him. "Mmm, I have found that place, dа? You got so much _tighter_." Russia parted his mouth, moaning as he thrust in, much slower this time. He smirked as he watched America grimace and hold back a moan. He let go of America's hip with one hand and reached up, beginning to play with Nantucket.

America couldn't hold back his loud cries as his sweet spot was accosted, his ahoge massaged and curled pleasantly.

"Your body is mine, подсолнечник. You belong to me now," Russia panted, snapping his hips forwards harshly, making America cry out. He leaned down, muffling America's cries with his mouth. "In every way, shape and form," Russia whispered against America's lips, the hand on the blonde's hip gripping hard enough to bruise. "You are _mine_."

America whimpered against Russia's lips, pushing his hips down onto the Russian man's cock and bucking up into his touches. He hated himself for desperately wanting more of Russia inside of him. He tried to turn his head away from the Russian, only for the larger man to twist his hair and bring him back to ravage his mouth.

Russia let go of his victim's hip and clutched his cock, pumping him up and down savagely. The Russian man licked away America's tears, loving how they tasted on his tongue, salty and warm. The American's cries of pain and sobs were the sweetest of music to his ears, especially when mixed with the screams of pleasure he was given every time he struck America's sweet spot or curled his ahoge. He could feel his orgasm approaching. It was far too soon for his liking, but if he could finish inside of the American, he could live with it. Russia fisted America's hair and forced him to look at him. "Надеюсь, вам нравится, когда я закончу внутри тебя, шлюха."

"E-English!" America gasped, crying out loudly as Russia thrust inside him unusually hard. "Mmf, harder! _Harder_, you fucking commie piece of _shit_! Ahhh!" He shouted, gritted his teeth together as he arched his back in pleasure.

"I am going to cum inside you," Russia panted, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the American as he complied to his demands. "And like the little slut you are, you will beg for more and more." A gasp left Russia's mouth as he thrust harder and faster. "You will come back to me after this, подсолнечник. And I will be more than willing to give you more, once you beg to become one with Russia."

America whimpered, his bottom lip quivering as he arched his back into Russia's touches. Those words set his heart on fire. It felt so good to be used like this, to be controlled and dominated. It ashamed him as well as turned him on even more. "I-I'm close! Russia, I'm so close!"

"Nyet." Russia circled his fingers tightly around the base of America's shaft. "You will beg to cum, like the little whore you are, and you will use my name."

America immediately clamped his mouth shut, tears still streaming evenly down his cheeks. He wouldn't beg for that. There...there was just no way he would beg for that and use Russia's human name. What was left of his shredded and shattered pride wouldn't allow him to.

"Beg, slut. Beg to cum," Russia growled, tightening his fingers painfully around the American's cock. He pushed as far into America as he could, almost painfully so. "_Бег для меня_."

Aroused by those forceful words, America's cock twitched in Russia's hand and the American couldn't contain himself. He needed orgasm. He despised the words that came out of his mouth. They tasted bitter and sweet at the same time, "Pl-please...Ivan! Please, l-let me cum! I-I need it _so_ bad! Please, Ivan, let me cum!"

A smirk appeared on Russia's lips. He leaned down and kissed America softly. "Since you said please." He released America's cock before giving it a firm stroke and thrusting deep inside him.

America came hard, semen spurting onto his chest and even getting some on his chin. The American groaned as Russia continued to thrust in an out of him, rubbing his insides even more raw than they already were. He could still feel blood leaking from his insides, and as the pleasure of orgasm began to fade the pain returned tenfold. He made quiet pained sounds every time Russia pushed inside him roughly and jostled his body up and down.

Russia let his chin drop against his chest as he closed his eyes and tried to keep moving. The way America tensed and tightened around his cock was the best thing he had ever felt. He was close, and those beautiful noises America was making for him were only bringing him closer. After a few more hard thrusts Russia tossed his head back and groaned lowly as he came deep inside the American.

When Russia pulled out of the blonde he looked at him. America was beautiful, covered in his own fluids as blood and cum leaked from his torn hole, tears streaming from his gorgeous blue eyes that looked back at him with a hurt, pained expression. Russia smiled innocently as he glared. He turned America onto his side forcefully and untied his hands before easily getting off the bed and neatly tucking himself back inside his pants.

Before America knew it, his bag was tossed next to him as well as his cell phone and a plane ticket as he sat up slowly.

"All your belongings are there, I turned off your phone for obvious reasons. I booked you a flight that leaves an hour and a half from now, I will call a cab to take you there. I expect you to vacate this place within ten minutes. Your clothes are in the bag." The words sounded cold, reaching America's ears. He didn't look up at the Russian. He couldn't find it in himself to meet those eyes.

As the door closed behind Russia, America felt so many conflicting emotions bombard him. Shame, anger, sorrow, pain. The most prominent was shame. Shame that he had given in so easily, that he had been so weak, that he had begged Russia for release and to give him more. America fell back onto the bed with quiet thump, sobbing loudly. He felt broken, filthy, and used, his pride and dignity in tatters.

And he was just being told to go home?

America cried quietly as he curled up on the bed, sore and in pain. He ached all over, and he still felt slightly full since Russia's cum was still inside him. He wiped himself off halfheartedly, disgusted by the feeling of his own cum covering his body. The seed inside of him felt even more disgusting. He felt dirty. The American buried his face into the bed, trying to ignore the pain and the hurt. What was he supposed to do now? Just leave? It didn't quite feel right to just...leave.

But even though it didn't feel right to leave, America didn't want to spend any more time in the fucking room anymore. He dressed himself, agony shooting up his spine, soreness overtaking him completely. He ran, despite the pain, ran out of the house, and true to his word, Russia had a cab waiting for America. The American decided it was better to take the cab instead of hailing his own.

As America sat in the back of the cab that was taking him to the airport, he had time to think. And cry. What was he supposed to do now? It hurt to think of what had happened to him. Why did this happen to _him_? Why couldn't life cut the hero some slack? Sure he wasn't a saint or anything but he didn't think he quite deserved to be _raped_. The word seemed too real to use, but he knew it was true.

America found no other solution other than to just go home and crawl in bed, even if it was totally unheroic.

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>Dа - Yes<br>Nyet - No  
>Америка - America<br>Я разобью тебе, то ты станешь один с Россией, да? - I'll break you, then you become one with Russia, yes?  
>Холо́дная война́ - Cold War<br>Я не собираюсь растянуть вас, поэтому я надеюсь, что вы не возражаете кровотечения для меня. - I'm not going to stretch you, so I hope you do not mind bleeding for me.  
>Вам больно, мой дорогой Альфред? - Are you in pain, my dear Alfred?<br>Будете ли вы кричать? Для меня? Я действительно нахожу эти крики ваши так вкусно, знаете ли. - Will you cry? For me? I really find those cries of yours so delicious, you know.  
>Я сказал тебе молчать, да? - I told you to be silent, yes?<br>Больше - More  
>Не дразнить - Do not tease<br>Возьмите все это, Америка. Я знаю, вы можете. - Take it all, America. I know you can.  
>И получить свои грязные свиной крови, всей моей руки? Думаю, нет. - And get your filthy pig blood all over my hands? I think not.<br>подсолнечник - sunflower  
>Надеюсь, вам нравится, когда я закончу внутри тебя, шлюха. - I hope you like it when I finish inside you, whore.<br>Бег для меня! - Beg for me!

**Notes:**

"My house, 40 miles East of Moscow."- One would think that a creepy ninja stalker like Russia lives in the sticks. Well, in this story it's half-true, since while he does live somewhere less populated there are towns easily accessable nearby.  
>The reason America has problems saying no in the beginning and why he's so affected by Nantucket and Russia's touch is due to the boost in the amount of sex American teens 13-21 are having. One might think a nation's people affect them in a similar way, ergo horny citizens, horny nation, yes? Explains a bit about France, eh?<br>Russia is speaking so much Russian because he doesn't necessarily believe Alfred is worth his time to speak everything in English to him. Why? Because I love making Russia an asshole.

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** I feel like a piece of shiiiiiiit. Again, if you're Russian and I have entirely defaced and mangled your awesome and sexy language, please don't kill me, I'm American and my only source of translation is google translate. I honestly think Russian people are like the sexiest thing ever. I only speak minimal Japanese and American...err, I mean English. If I receive positive enforcement on this then I will continue. I do have 30+ chapters on this story already written, so posting might come once a week. The summary comes from a much later chapter in the story, if you were wondering. Nothing special. The title also has something to do with a much later reference. I really wish there was a 'Sex' genre, because even though i tagged this as romance there isn't much of it. At first, that is. If you've read the webcomic Homestuck, then you should get the Kismesis joke. If you've managed to read through this flaming pile of shit I call the first chapter of my nothing-but-porn-story then congrats. You've won an achievement.

**Note From The Editor:** Hey so this is old as dirt, seriously. Shadow-chan's ashamed of it because she's better now. You'll see what I mean later. ~GreyRose

Shadow-chan feeds off of reviews, constructive criticism is her favorite food, compliments are her favorite sweets and flames only fuel the fire that bakes her the cakes for all the people who leave her nice reviews. Thank you for reading. ***bow***


	2. It's HD

**Opening Statements:** I am soooooo sick. When I'm not throwing up everything I ate in the past ten minutes, I'm nursing a glass of ginger ale and writing as best I can. My stomach rejected _water_ of all things. It does not taste good regurgitated. Neither does ramen. Yuck. At least I don't have to go to school, that's a plus. Anyway, second chapter on Friday, like I promised. Thank you for all the positive reviews, I really appreciate it. Anyway, for people who actually came back to read the second chapter, congrats, you get angsty America and asshole Russia once more. I love them, I really do, I just show it in...rather horrible ways. I had to edit this myself, so it's probably shiiiiiit. From now on I'm going to be using their human names as well, not just in dialogue, so that's a warning. I think. Well, anyway, good luck getting passed this. It was a bitch to write. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, I just enjoy writing porn. It's a hobby of mine, okay?

**WARNING:** Errr, angst, you get to see the fated birthday video, drunkness in said video, incest, CanAmer (I like my CanadaxAmerica geographically _correct_, thank you very much), FranAmer, SpainAmer, and slight PrusAmer if you squint. Happy reading.

影ちゃん

Two weeks. That was how long it had been since Alfred had gotten out of bed. Time felt impossible to the severely depressed country. He was angry with himself for what had happened, and the lack of movement and self-pity wasn't helping him get any better.

America hadn't told anyone about what had happened. Not his boss, certainly not England, hell, not even Tony. Not that Tony had really said anything. He'd only asked what was wrong once, and at the tired, mumbled response of "Nothing..." he had backed off. Couldn't he care a little more? Hell, he was ignoring a country in need!

Shit, no. America knew he was the one ignoring his alien friend, ignoring the world. No one could blame America for his loneliness and misery except himself. _'Maybe...maybe I'll feel better if I tell someone,'_ Alfred thought, his blankets pulled up all the way passed his head.

But who could he tell? Not his boss- he'd flip, just like when he'd finally called after getting home after what Russia had done to him, demanding to know where he'd been, why his phone was off, any question under the sun as to why he couldn't be contacted. America had only told him that his phone's battery had died and that he'd missed the flight home from the world meeting. He'd been claiming he was extremely sick, which was the only reason he hadn't been working the past two weeks. Maybe he could tell Iggy...

Alfred's stomach churned at the thought of telling Arthur that he had been raped, mostly because he didn't know how his father figure would react. Would Arthur be ashamed of him? Disappointed? Would he be remorseful for him and angered by Russia's actions? He didn't know, and that was probably why he hadn't already told him.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred made up his mind and reached for his phone, dialing England's number. It rang a few times before it was picked up,

"Hello? Alfred? Is that you? Where the hell have you been all week, you bloody git? I've been trying to call you for days!" Alfred felt queasy, hearing Arthur's annoyed voice. The Brit sounded winded, like he was out of breath.

"H-hey, Iggy," Alfred mumbled, looking down at his lap. His hands began shaking. "C-can I tell you something? It's kinda impor-"

"Make it quick, Alfred, _mon Angleterre_ is very busy at the moment." Alfred didn't get to finish as it became clear that France had commandeered England's phone. "Come now, what would you like me to tell him, _mon ami_?"

"France," Alfred took a deep breath. "I need to talk to Arthur. It-it's important. I-I need to talk to him privately."

"Give me back my bloody phone you fucking frog!" Alfred heard the Englishman shout in the background, obviously pissed that his phone had been stolen when he was in the middle of a conversation that sounded rather important.

"Well, I am currently fucking him at the moment, so I don't think private is an option quite right now," Francis sighed into the phone in that dramatic way only the French could pull off, enraging Arthur even further. "But I will gladly pass on your important information to him."

Alfred's bottom lip quivered, a little angry that Francis had commandeered the conversation. He didn't want France to know about what had happened to him, he didn't want to seem weak to someone who would take advantage of it. "No thanks. I'll...I'll just call back later. Sorry I interrupted." And he hung up.

Great. After finally getting up the courage to actually just _mention_ that he had been raped, France got in the way. Stupid France.

There had to be someone he could call, who wouldn't take advantage of him, who he could count on to help him and let him know everything would be okay even if-

Oh.

Right.

He dialed another number quickly, then pausing and remembering that he had the number on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mattie," Alfred whispered, his hands beginning to shake again. What if Canada said no? "C-can I come over?"

"R-really? Now? Um, I guess. It's short notice. I-is something wrong, Al? You don't usually ask permission." Matthew was a little worried for his brother. For a few reasons. One, he remembered his phone number and it wasn't in his phone contacts, two, the American wasn't talking fifty thousand words a minute, and three, the most important, he remembered Canada's name right off the bat.

The American felt like crying, but didn't because heroes don't start crying over the phone randomly. "Y-yes," he murmured, his entire body shaking. "Yeah, Mattie...a lot is wrong..."

Matthew raised his eyebrows at his brother's quiet tone. What could cause _America_ of all people to be so timid? "Come on over, Al. You can tell me what's going on when you get here. I'll meet you at the airport in Ontario, okay? The ticket's on me, eh, I'll pay you back when you get here."

Alfred managed to get out a quiet thank you before he hung up and started crying. He'd been doing a lot of crying lately. He didn't waste any time in buying a ticket to Canada and running out the door with a few pairs of clothes. He dressed in the warmest clothes he could, to cover his body. Maybe he'd stop shaking if he covered himself up entirely.

The plane ride was awful. The food was horrible, the flight was delayed three hours and America kept getting the feeling that everyone was looking at him. He didn't like it. When he finally did get to Ontario he was glad that Matthew was at the gate waiting for him. He ran straight to his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa," Matthew breathed upon his brother tackling him into a death hug. It was weird to get so much attention from his brother when he hadn't asked for it and or yelled at him beforehand. "Al, let's get back to my house. It won't take long."

"Thanks, Mattie," Alfred sniffled, holding back his tears as he nestled his face in Matthew's shoulder.

Canada's worry for his brother increased with the fact that America didn't talk his ear off the entire ride home. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. "Alfred...is there something you need to tell me?" he asked, placing a hand on America's shoulder. He noticed how his brother visibly flinched when he did this, and pulled his hand back.

"Not here, Mattie. Wh-when we get to your place," Alfred replied, biting his lip thoughtfully.

Matthew's worry nearly broke the meter when he heard the stammer in his brother's voice. But he kept his mouth shut and kept his eyes on the road. When the car pulled up to Canada's house Matthew practically jumped out and helped his brother out as well before pulling him inside. He would have immediately asked what was wrong, but he remembered to make hot chocolate first so as not to seem rude.

"Alright, Al, what's going on?" The Canadian demanded after ten minutes of silence. They were sitting at his kitchen table with cups of cocoa, Alfred had shed much of his excess clothing but was still covering much of his skin. "I know something is wrong, and if you're here to tell me then do it now."

"I-I'm trying," Alfred whispered angrily, clutching his hot chocolate tightly. He was doing all in his power to not squeeze to hard and shatter it in his grip. It was rather hard. "I'm...thinking of how to say it. J-just give me a sec."

Matthew backed off, "Sorry. I'm worried."

They sat together in silence for a few more minutes before Alfred took a deep breath and swallowed heavily. "Okay," he said, taking another large intake of oxygen. "You know that day, two weeks ago after the world meeting when my boss freaked out and started calling everyone because I missed my plane back from Iggy's place?"

Matthew nodded silently. He remembered it well; his boss had been the first called to get the brunt of Alfred's superior's rant.

"Well, I didn't miss my flight because I got lost like I said." Alfred's voice was cracking as tears welled up in his eyes. "A-after the meeting..." He knew he had to tell Matthew who had hurt him, but he almost couldn't. He shook his head and told himself he needed to push through the problem, like a hero would. "After the meeting Russia came up to me..." He gnawed on his bottom lip, hoping Matthew could decipher at least some of the rest.

"Oh god, Al, what did he do?" Matthew demanded, grabbing Alfred's shoulder. "Alfred, what did he do to make you like this? Tell me."

Alfred almost choked. "He...knocked me out with that fucking pipe of his...and..." He was shaking again. Alfred reached up and pushed Texas back up his nose as they almost fell off.

"That can't be it. He had to have done more if you're like _this_," Matthew whispered, putting his other arm around his brother's shoulders. "Please, Al, tell me everything that happened so that I can help." Canada knew he would be making a phone call to Russia's superior after this. He just knew.

Canada watched as his brother nodded hesitantly and took another deep breath. "Wh-when I woke up I was at his house in Russia. He-he had tied me up and undressed me." He whispered the last two words, unsure of how his brother would react.

Matthew nodded solemnly, already piecing the puzzle together in his mind. He pulled Alfred into a hug. "Keep going, it's okay. No one is going to be mad here, Al. I promise I'll help you in any way I can."

Alfred clutched at his brother's shoulders, tears leaking from his eyes. "H-h-he f-fuckin' raped me, Mattie," He whispered through his hiccups. He nestled his face in the crook of Matthew's neck, trying to find comfort in his brother's slim form. "H-he fucking raped with his stupid fucking pipe."

A long sigh escaped the Canadian as he held his brother tightly. He wished he could do more for his brother, but truly, his control only reached to hugging him and telling him it would be okay, and making a phone call to Russia's superior.

"A-and he kept talking in Russian and stuff when he...he fucked me, and...and he kept calling me a slut!" Alfred hiccupped, his entire body shaking. "M-Mattie, I'm...I'm not a slut, am I? You don't think that, r-right?"

Canada didn't answer right away. It wasn't that he actually thought his brother was a slut, even if sometimes Alfred _was_ rather promiscuous, it was just that he was too busy being quietly angry to come up with an answer. He just shook his head and rubbed Alfred's back. "Have you told anyone else?" "No," Alfred murmured, his tears staining Matthew's shirt. "I-I was gonna tell Iggy, but France got in the way."

Matthew sighed and held his brother tightly. There wasn't much he could do, so he just hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly. "I'll make a call, Al. You can stay the night. I'll go get you some McDonald's for dinner, and I'll make you pancakes with lots of maple syrup in the morning, alright?"

"B-but that's n-not it!" Alfred interrupted pulling away from his brother and standing, tears leaking from his sky-blue eyes. "H-he has the pictures of us from my birthday, Mattie! He says France gave him copies!"

Paling, Matthew's hands shook a little as his eyes widened, instantly knowing what Alfred was talking about. "H-he has those photos?" He brought his hands to his face, trying to hide it in his shame. "B-but Fr-Francis said he deleted them from the camera..."

"_Yeah_, but _Prussia_ was the one who took them! He probably downloaded them onto his computer when everyone else was asleep or something! And that fucking commie said he was gonna get the video, too!"

The anger finally getting the better of him, Canada stood and fished out his phone. "I'm making a call, Al, don't bother me for about ten minutes!" And he stomped out of the room.

影ちゃん

Unlike America, Russia had had a marvelous two weeks after having his way with the boy. Okay, perhaps 'marvelous' wasn't the word, but he had been having a good time. For the first few days, at least.

True to his word, Russia had visited France and commandeered a copy of the video that was taken on America's birthday. He'd made his own copy of the video before giving the original back, of course. He made a point to watch the video every day, and pull out the pictures as well. The first five or six times he'd watched the video had been great. The next few times it had begun to irritate him, and he had no idea why. As the Russian man watched the video a few more times, he realized he was jealous. It didn't surprise him.

Ivan had watched the video enough times to mouth along with the words that were said. He turned the volume up a little on the tv. He'd already sent the Baltics home for a few days, anyway. No one needed to see what was meant only for him.

"_Joyeux anniversaire, Alfred, vous garçon chanceux chanceux_!" France exclaimed excitedly on the screen, holding out a restrained Canada for the American. "And here is your birthday present, _chaton_, don't wear him out in one go!" Matthew was struggling against is bonds and was making muffled noises from behind the duct tape over his mouth.

"Duuude, Mattie, you've totally-" Alfred hiccupped off-screen before going on, "-totally got like, four heads! I'm _soooo_ drunk!"

"Perhaps, _chaton_, you should try out your birthday present now?" Francis giggled and snorted.

"Ja, Al, get those pants off and fuck your brother until he can't see! Of course, if you'd like the awesome me to do it instead I totally would." The camera was turned around to look at the one who was controlling it, getting a screenshot of a grinning Prussia.

"Gilbert, turn the _cámara_ to America and...uh...his brother! It's _his_ birthday!" The camera was turned to look at Spain, who had already lost his shirt somewhere and was holding up the drunken America.

"Oh, come on, Toni! We're the only ones who're ever gonna see this thing, and you all know you wanna see every bit of awesome me as you can!" Prussia laughed. "C'mon, America, get those pants off!"

"_Attendez_, are we actually making _l'amour_? I thought this was a joke." France asked, his busy hands already straying past the border of Canada's pants, whose eyes were wide and was making loud squeaking noises behind the tape that silenced him. "Not that I mind, of course, I would love to see _mon chéri _Mathieu in such a pose."

Russia fast forwarded through some of the dialogue, finding it tedious and needless. He stopped at the part where America had taken his pants off and tackled Canada to the ground.

"Whoa, Mattie, why are there, like, three of you?" The American on the screen asked, holding his head with one hand. He was planted on Canada's lap on the floor, in only a shirt and some boxers. Canada's muffled shouts were the only reply to his brother's question.

"Cut the shit and fuck already!" Prussia shouted from behind the camera. "Mein Gott, this is taking way too long! Francis, Toni, get in there and help them!"

"Give them a few minutes, Gilbert, be patient! Give me the _cámara_, you'll probably just take a bunch of photos of yourself!" Antonio sighed, grabbing the camera from the albino man.

"Haha, I already have, that thing is full of pictures of the great and awesome me."

"Give me that! _Mon dieu_, neither of you are focusing! Look at them!" France snatched away the camera and aimed it expertly at the North American brothers.

Alfred had pulled Matthew's pants and underwear down and was licking at the Canadian's cock clumsily. Alfred tried to take him all in, but his brother was too big. There was more than one reason that Canada was the second largest country, though nowhere near as close to Russia's size.

"_Dios mio_, look at him go!"

"Ha, I wonder how many cocks he thinks he's licking! I don't think he's even sober enough to give head."

"Hmm, I didn't think Alfred could swallow his pride long enough to perform fellatio," France hummed, the camera still aimed at the twin brothers. "But my he's doing so well~ Perhaps he practices?"

Russia watched the video lazily, tuning out the dialogue between the Bad Touch Trio, his eyes focused on the image of Alfred greedily licking at his brother's member. At first the video had been sexually arousing, watching Alfred perform such sexual acts, but eventually it wore off and he found that watching the American give pleasure to _someone else_ was definitely not acceptable. Still, he continued to watch the video, the reason unknown to him. Ivan licked his lips, remembering how that small, pink tongue had felt caressing his own erection, lips wrapped around his cock and licking him up and down, the American begging him to untie him and make it even better.

Ivan's member stirred in his pants at the mental images, the blood rushing south. The large Russian man chuckled and fast forwarded through much of the useless video, stopping at the point where America had begun to ride his brother, and had sobered up just a bit.

"Jesus fuck, Mattie! You're way too fuckin' big! Ow!" America groaned loudly, seated on his brother's erection all the way to the hilt.

"If he's too much for you, lieber, how the fuck do you think you're gonna take mein awesome five meters?" Gilbert laughed from the sidelines.

"I never took you as one to be the bottom, _chaton_, _très bien_! You took _mon petite_ Mathieu in with just one try, impressive!"

"Shut up, France! Unf! And fu-fuck you, Gil, I can take more cock than this! Nnng!" Alfred grunted, leaning back and placing his palms on the ground behind him. "Geez, Mattie, seriously, stop moving, you're moving so fast there's like two of you..." The only response he got from his restrained brother was a muffled, pleasured groan.

"_Mon cher chaton_, I believe the wine and whiskey is still affecting you." Francis stifled his giggles, hiding behind the camera as he called out to the American not three feet away. "Perhaps _Monsieur_ Antonio and I should test your boasts of being able to handle more than one, ah, _longueur_, _oui_?"

"_Dude_, totally not cool! I can't fit three cocks up my ass, Mattie's big enough!"

"That isn't quite what I meant, _chaton_."

"So, c'mon, am I gonna get sexed up tonight or what? Seriously, mein awesome five meters needs some love!" Prussia snorted from behind the camera as France shoved it into his hands and he and Spain walked over to Alfred. "Hey, not fair! _I_ have to hold the camera? Why don't I get to fuck him?"

"For the last time, you don't have five meters, that's physically impossible! Now be patient, we'll take turns, Gilbert, but you have to hold the camera first," France sighed, rolling his eyes as he placed a hand on America's shoulder. "Now, Alfred, you said you could handle more, _oui_?"

"Fuck yeah, I can take way more than this!"

"Hahaha, what a fucking slut! Hey, America, wanna suck on mein awesome five meters?" Prussia laughed from behind the camera, probably making lewd gestures with his hips or hands.

Russia watched with jealousy as the two romantic Nations pulled themselves from their pants and were eagerly pleasured by America's awaiting mouth as he began rocking his hips back and forth, riding his brother. _'I will have to make him give me another blow, he seems very good at it.'_ The Russian thought with eyes half closed, mental images clouding his mind. He wasn't focusing on the video much, his imagination producing much more than the video could. The moans from France and Spain seemed far away, and the jeers from Prussia seemed quiet.

Ivan focused his attention back on the video as the two Nations came all over America's face, some of the white substance falling into America's welcoming, open mouth. Ivan thought the young Nation looked beautiful, covered in cum and sweat. That was what he wanted. He wanted Alfred on his knees before him, face covered in his cum after he had been eagerly sucking his cock. He wanted America to spread his legs and beg to be fucked mercilessly as Russia violated him with his pipe all over again.

At that thought, Ivan purred and rubbed himself through his pants slowly, letting out a hum of pleasure. Oh how he wanted his American sunflower so badly...he wanted to imagine it was his hands running up his cock, stroking him and maybe licking hima little. But no, Ivan would hold back. He would hold back until he saw Alfred again, then...then that was when he would take him all over again.

The Russian man's cell phone rang as the part where Prussia came onto the scene and Spain took over the camera. He flipped his phone open. "Dа?" He answered easily, eyes still trained on the television.

"Russia! You creep, what the hell went through your sick mind when you did those horrible things to Alfred!"

Raising an eyebrow at the phone, Ivan wondered who was on the other line. The voice sounded familiar, almost like America's, but it wasn't. He couldn't quite place a name to the voice. "...Who is this?" he asked, puzzlement flowing through his voice.

"It's Canada you creep!"

"Кто?"

"Matthew! Canada! Alfred's brother, for over 234 years! But that's not what this is about!"

Russia finally placed Canada's voice and laughed. "Oh? Did Alfred tell our secret so soon? _Tsk, tsk_, I would think my darling Alfred would have more will than that. How disappointing."

"Don't you dare call him 'darling' you sicko! What did you think you were doing, didn't he get enough of your crap during that Cold War of his with you?" Matthew demanded, anger his prime emotion. "I know he's not exactly the hero he thinks he is, but he doesn't deserve to be raped! Especially not by you!"

"In my opinion Alfred did not get enough of my 'crap' during the Cold War." Russia said dangerously, gripping the phone tightly. "I had many pieces I wished to play in our little game then, unfortunately I gave into my urges too soon and it ended before I could get serious." The sexual tension at the end of the Cold War had been excruciating between him and America, and many other countries had urged them to just have sex and get it over with. Russia had meant to keep it going for as long as possible, but even he himself was a bit uncomfortable with all the sexual tension between them. The only reason it had ended was not because of the "sudden" lapse in tension between them and their superiors. The sexual tension had finally been too much to take, and Russia had stolen a kiss from America after a rather stressful, and private, interaction between them.

It had not been a sweet kiss, or a gentle one, either. It had been angry, and rough, with teeth involved. Tongues and lips had been bitten, hate fueling the act. Alfred had returned it eagerly, after a few persuasive words from Ivan, with just as much hate and emotion, much to Russia's pleasure. All of their hate, and anger, and loathing from their Cold War had gone into that kiss. Ivan had been so close to just shoving Alfred against the wall and fucking him hard. Unfortunately he hadn't. When they had pulled away, the intense anger and hate had dissipated like steam. After that kiss, everything between them just seemed...okay. There was still tension, but it had relaxed, and right then, neither of them had felt the need to tear each other's clothes (or heads, for that matter) off with their teeth.

The phone was silent for a moment. Russia knew that Canada's anger had waned, and he would have more of a hassle trying to keep his confidence up. The thought was confirmed as Matthew spoke up with the slightest stutter, "W-well why isn't your boss's phone on, eh? I-I tried-tried calling him, but it said it had been disconnected!"

Ah, the phone issue. Russia had anticipated that Alfred would tell someone about what had happened and try to report it to his superior, and had make quick, easy work of disposing of his boss's phones; all four of them. "He is currently in a state without contact, for obvious reasons," Russia answered easily. Though it did make it annoying if he actually did have to call his boss for work-related reasons.

"You...you...you _commie_!" Canada's jaw dropped and squeaked as the word left his mouth. _He_ had never called Russia that! Why did he say that! Dear lord, America was having too much of a negative effect on him!

Russia sighed, a bit annoyed. "Now, _Matvey_, I expect that word from Alfred, but not from you. It is really beginning to hurt my feelings. It's starting to get _annoying_." He put stress on the last word, making sure Canada heard the hidden menace behind it. "Now be a good little boy and tell Alfred that I will see him soon. I am having my superior set up a trade meeting~" Ivan giggled, his attention straying back to television. "By the way, Matthew, you seem so responsive in the video. And for your own brother, too! I never thought you as the incestuous type. France must have-"

Canada didn't stick around to hear how that sentence ended, quickly hanging up. His face was red, with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Russia sounded so intimidating, even over the phone. He wanted to chuck the phone out the window, but decided against it.

"Wh-what did he say?" Alfred asked, leaning into the room nervously. He chewed on his lip, unsure if Matthew was okay with him listening in.

"He...said he was having a trade meeting set up between you and him." Matthew's bottom lip trembled, like he was about to burst into tears. He whirled around and flung himself into his brother's arms. "A-Alfred we have to tell England! He can make it better, I'm sure!"

"Shit, he has the video, doesn't he?"

"A-Al, I can't go down as a nation who was in a porno! I-I just can't! I know I'm not that innocent or anything, and I have my share of humans who are famous for porn, but that just seems so humiliating for anyone to find out about me!"

"That's it? That guy fuckin' raped me and you're worried about the video! C'mon, I thought you had more compassion than that!" Alfred huffed angrily, shoving his brother at arm's length. "And he's probably gonna do it again during that meeting thing he mentioned! What the fuck am I gonna do?"

"Y-you can tell England...h-he'll help, I'm sure..." Matthew mumbled, turning his gaze to his feet. Damn, he was slipping down into that whispering, see-throughish part of himself where no one ever noticed him...

"But...what if Iggy gets angry?" Alfred mumbled right back, looking at his brother with a pleading look. "I...I don't know how he'd react... I mean, he'd probably find out about those pictures, and the video, an-and I don't wanna disappoint him." Despite his rebellion against England, America really did care about what he thought.

"I'm sure that he won't get angry with you, Alfred," Canada assured him, biting his bottom lip. He seemed more timid than usual, and Alfred was hoping that his brother didn't just disappear right in front of him. Matthew whispered quietly, "He might be...disappointed. But he won't be angry."

America made a loud, frustrated sound and punched the wall, easily creating a large hole from the force. He leaned against it and slid down to the ground, his eyes watering. He pulled his knees up to his chest tightly. "That's what I'm afraid of, Mattie...I don't want him to be disappointed in me. Especially not when this has happened. Especially when it's not my fault."

Canada felt heartbroken by those words. Why did America care so much about what England thought of him? He didn't ask. He just sat down beside the American and hugged him, promising him pancakes and McDonald's.

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>Mon Angleterre- My England<br>Mon ami- My friend  
>Joyeux anniversaire, Alfred, vous garçon chanceux chanceux- Happy birthday, Alfred, you lucky lucky boy<br>Chaton- Kitten  
>Attendez- Wait<br>Mon chéri- My darling  
>Mein Gott, Mon Dieu, Dios Mio- My god<br>Lieber- Love  
>Très bien- Very good<br>Longueur- Length  
>Кто- Who<p>

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Urrgh, I hate writing porn that isn't actually happening. Porn videos are the bane of my existence. Only when writing about them though, I love them in pretty much any other situation. Next chapter we'll actually get to some more sex, hurrhurr. America is not a happy panda. But Russia is. If you're French, German, Spanish, or Russian and I've somehow destroyed your language by only using that much, then I apologize, go blame google translate. Next chapter will be next Friday. If any cares enough, I would love some more reviews. I'm a review whore. ***nomnomnom***

Reviews are Shadow-chan's favorite food, constructive criticism is her favorite flavor and compliments are her favorite sweet. Flames only fuel her fire. Thank you very much ***bow***


	3. Tastes Like Sex

**Opening Statements:** I was a little sad with the review response last chapter. Well, last chapter was just a gateway for this one. ...This one has actual sex. I enjoy torturing America. We've got one happy Russia here. And as for me portraying America as a rape victim...he gets over it pretty quickly, don't read too much into that ***looks away awkwardly*** This story is about sex, alright? It's pretty much multiple chapter PWP... It does have some resemblance of a plot here and there. Plot sex is fun to write, actually. Well anyway, this chapter has a lot of kicking and screaming in it. You get another long chapter, sorry. It has seeeeex though. Does that make up for it? My editor was only able to get about the first part of this chapter done, so you get good editing for the first part, then my own shitty editing skills. I'll stop complaining now. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Hetalia then there would be no single nation and all the girls would be fed yaoi until fat. ...I don't own Hetalia.

**WARNING:** Aphrodisiac usage, angsty America in the beginning, erogenous zone molestation/stimulation, rimming, dirty talk which also counts as humiliation I guess, and my own shitty editing skills.

影ちゃん

America really didn't want to go into work, but his boss had ordered him in. Apparently Russia's superior had contacted him and was demanding a trade meeting. What a surprise. He didn't want to leave the safety of his brother's home, but his boss wasn't allowing any more sick days for him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Canada asked, biting his bottom lip apprehensively. He was sitting on his sofa, watching his brother get dressed to take the plane back to his country. "I-I could stay with you in case he tries something... Or I could just take the plane back with you."

"No, it's okay," America sighed, buttoning up the last couple buttons on his shirt and tying his blue tie around his collar expertly. "I...I have to face this sooner or later, and it's...just better to get it over with." The American let out a long breath of air as he turned and grabbed his bomber jacket. He ran his fingers softly over the 50 on the back, mentally going over all his states in chronological order as he reached up to adjust Texas.

Canada was silent for a moment before asking, "How long did it take you this time?" He knew about his brother's habits of going over all fifty of his states when he was nervous.

"Delaware to Hawaii in eight seconds," America sighed, donning his jacket. "Six is my record. It's a bad day."

Rising to his feet, Canada yanked his brother into a hug. "It's not your fault, Al. No matter what you think, it isn't your fault. It's his. You don't have to feel like it's your fault. You don't have to spend two hours in the shower, scrubbing," the Canadian whispered, holding America tightly. He hadn't failed to notice that America spent so much time in the shower before coming to bed, lathering himself in soap and scrubbing his skin until it was raw. "I know that you feel dirty, but it's not your fault."

Tears slipped down America's cheeks as he rested his chin on his brother's shoulder. "I can't help it, Mattie. I-I know I felt like it wasn't my fault at first, but...it's like it's blackmail or something. I can still feel him all over me, and it hurts so bad. It hurts worse than the Civil War. I feel so...filthy."

"It's okay," Canada promised. He was heartbroken for his brother. He thought about last night, about how Alfred had said he'd wanted to get all of Russia out of him, and had yanked Matthew into a kiss and onto the bed. Canada didn't know if that was the way to help his brother through his problems, but he would do anything America asked of him to see it through. "Just go, be careful, and get it over with. Is it going to be in New York?"

"No, it's gonna be in DC. President says Russia wants to see the White House." America pushed his brother away, shaking his head. He reached for his shoes next to the couch. "Will you come with me to the airport?"

"Why the hell would I let you drive, eh?"

影ちゃん

Russia had decided the very first time he visited that he very much liked the White House. It was warm and always decorated very different each time he visited; now was no exception. He heard it was something to do with how every new president chose how he wanted it to look, or something.

"America should be arriving shortly," Russia's superior informed him, checking his watch. "His boss informed me that he was spending time in Canada for family reasons, and that his return flight was delayed."

Despite wanting to laugh at how ignorant his superior was, Russia kept his mouth shut. He just leisurely leaned back in his chair and swung his legs back and forth childishly. God, he wanted to see Alfred. He wanted to see those beautiful, vibrant blue eyes that were so defiant and rebellious, he wanted to lay eyes on that gorgeous, perfect body that even the most pure couldn't deny wanting to violate, and truly, he didn't want anything to do with the politics. He just wanted to take his America to a back room and fuck him. Hard.

The door opened right then, and America walked in right behind his superior. Russia's attention was immediately captured by the blonde American. America was looking down, eyes on his feet, hair messed up more than usual, and clothes looking very disheveled. He had an air of defeat about him.

Russia's violet eyes went wide. Then narrowed. No, no, no, _no_! This wasn't how he wanted his America to look! Yes, he wanted to break him, but it was too soon! He needed America to be vibrant, and bright and defiant like a sunflower in the snow, otherwise it wasn't any fun! He needed a challenge! He needed America to put up a fight before he broke!

'_Calm down._' Russia forced himself to take a deep breath and count backwards from ten, an anger management technique he had been forced to adopt from one of the many classes Putin had made him attend. Perhaps Alfred was just having a bad day. He couldn't judge just by appearance after all. Russia forced a smile onto his face and looked expectantly, and perhaps flirtatiously, at America, who sent him back a dirty look. Ahh, much better. At least he would still be rebellious.

The trade meeting began immediately, and Russia kept his violet eyes on America the entire time, occasionally licking his lips or smirking suggestively at the blonde. Their superiors did most of the talking, and they only had to interject a few times, explaining what they wanted and needed. Russia didn't have much to say. What he wanted couldn't be traded for through politics.

America took a few minutes to talk, stating how the recession was hurting him, and how he probably couldn't afford some of the products Russia wanted, but he was open for adjustments. Russia couldn't stop watching those beautiful lips, imagining them wrapped around his cock. He smiled his usual childish smile, elbows on the table and chin in his hands, mind wandering elsewhere.

"-ssia? ...I said, is that satisfactory, Russia?" America's superior asked insistently, pulling Russia out of his daydreams.

"Hm? Oh. Dа. That is perfectly acceptable." Russia nodded, not quite sure what he had agreed to. However, his boss didn't send him a dirty look, or kick him from under the table, so he assumed it was the right thing to say. He quickly stood, just before his superior and America's were about to shake hands and make the deal official. "Excuse me, but I would like to speak with America privately for just a moment. I promise to return him shortly." And without waiting for an answer he grabbed America by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

Alfred wanted to scream. He really did. But when he opened his mouth, no noise came out. Even when Ivan shoved him inside one of the empty rooms and slammed the door he couldn't say anything. Only once the Russian had pinned him against a wall did he begin with an outburst of curses and insults, "You fucking commie piece of shit what the fuck do you think you're doing! Let me go! I hate you! Don't you dare fucking touch me you waste of human life!"

"That is not a very nice thing to say to your lover, Alfred," Ivan chuckled, pressing his body against the American's- hard. He ground his hips up against Alfred's, loving the small yelp of surprise he got out of the American. Leaning in next to Alfred's ear, he blew cold air in and nipped at his lobe. "I couldn't wait to see you, моя дорогая подсолнечника. When I saw you walk through that door I wanted you all over again."

"N-no!" Alfred shouted as his legs were lifted up forcefully, wrapped tightly around Ivan's waist and leaving him suspended between the Russian's body and the wall. "No! God no, no, no! Don't! Not again!" Before he knew it he was crying, sobbing out 'no's and 'don't's as Ivan planted kisses down his neck. "No! No no no nononono! Not again! I don't- it-it- no! Don't!"

"Mmm, you're so warm," Ivan purred, one of his hands drifting down and cupping Alfred's ass. "Are you going to moan for me like a whore again? Are you going to beg for more like last time and call my name?"

"_NO!_ NO NO NO NO _NO!_" Alfred screamed, beating on Ivan's shoulders as hard as he could. The tears slowed, giving way to red-faced anger instead. "Let me go! You fucking red bastard I'm gonna fucking kill you! I'm not gonna fucking let this happen again! LET _GO!_"

"And it won't, Америка. Well, not until we get back to my house at least, then we will have all the time in the world," Ivan chuckled. He winced just slightly at how hard Alfred hit him. Alfred wasn't the only other Superpower for nothing. He let go of the American and wiped away some of the stray tears. "Come, we will leave immediately." He grabbed America by the arm and tugged him out of the room, back to where their superiors were waiting.

"Did it go well...?" Russia's superior asked, looking a little concerned. "There was shouting."

"Dа, everything is fine. Me and Alfred have talked." He squeezed America's shoulder painfully as he was about to violently object. "And it was agreed that he will accompany me to my house for a few days."

America tried to open his mouth wide enough to shout and scream that Russia was a bastard, nothing but a communistic asshole and that he didn't deserve to live, but every time he even remotely made a move to speak Ivan squeezed his shoulder harder. He thought he felt one of his bones crunch under the pressure.

"I can't say that I approve," America's boss put in, looking just a little nervous. "I may need him. Not to mention our countries-"

"This is purely personal; it has nothing to do with politics," Russia assured him, tightening his grip even further on America's shoulder when he attempted to speak. "I would like to show him around Russia, like he has shown me America in the past. After all, the Cold War is over with, there is no reason to hate one another anymore, and I would like to resolve some of the...tension between our countries." He resisted the urge to place the word 'sexual' where his pause was.

Hesitantly, America's superior nodded, approving the choice. America seriously wished that his boss would at least ask if he even wanted to go. It wasn't that hard, and it was so obvious that Russia was pinching his shoulder with a firm death grip.

"Good, then we are going now."

Given no time to collect any clothes, or personal items, America was hauled out of the White House, into Russia's car and driven to the airport without another warning. He felt helpless, like he was being raped all over again. Why couldn't he just punch Russia in the face and run away? Because heroes didn't just run away. And he was a hero.

"Stop stalling. Get on," Russia urged him, pushing him into the private plane that he had arrived in. He preferred his private planes to those noisy, annoying public planes that almost anyone could get onto.

America was silent for most of the trip. He was angry; for multiple reasons. He sat in his seat beside Russia, arms crossed angrily. Hate and loathing radiated off his body as he looked out the window and imagined ways to kill the larger nation. God he just wanted to go home and punch a wall. And instead he was on his way to Russia's house. He wanted to kill something; and that something was Russia.

He had _ten fucking hours_ of this. Stupid flight with the stupid time and stupid fucking Russia.

When they arrived at Russia's house, America made a point of not moving. He was pretty sure he could win, and just stay on the plane, until Russia got impatient and hauled him inside over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He made sure to scream and kick and make it as hard for the Russian as he could.

"Could you please shut up?" Russia growled, smacking America on the ass as a warning. "You are giving me a headache with all that screaming of yours. No one can hear you, my house is in the middle of nowhere and the only ones home are Lithuania and Latvia." He was sure the other one, Estonia, was around as well, he just hadn't been paying much attention.

America gave a yelp as he was spanked. He scowled and tried to turn and look at the Russian. "Fuck you, I hope someone runs over your ass with a bulldozer and the remains get eaten by wild hyenas!"

"Why hyenas? It seems like those would be hard to come across lest we were in the appropriate territory..."

"Shut the fuck up you fucking red bastard!" America bristled, beginning to thrash and kick once more. "That's not what this is about! You're fucking kidnapping me and you're gonna rape me again! I'm not just gonna sit back and let this happen again!"

"Rape...? Now that's a rather strong word. Remember, Alfred, you were begging for more. And I can assure you that you will be begging again. Nyet, we shall go inside, Lithuania shall prepare us our meal, and we shall see where the day takes us. Preferably to bed~" Russia hummed, stopping at the door to his house to dig his keys out of his pocket and unlock the door.

America grabbed onto the door frame as Russia passed over the threshold and held on, hoping it would at least earn him a little leverage with the situation. He didn't want to be in Russia's house alone with him; he wouldn't allow himself to be helpless all over again.

Growling, Ivan tugged effortlessly and pulled Alfred free easily. "Don't be difficult, Alfred." He kicked the door shut behind him and locked it, then set the American on his feet. "We are having breakfast right away, I alerted Lithuania ahead of time on the plane, so he is expecting us and should have started our meal."

"Br-breakfast! It was like, almost dinner when we left!"

"Time zones, my darling Alfred," Ivan laughed, not fazed at all by the jet lag Alfred was surely going to be facing. He gently pushed the American toward a doorway to the left. "Latvia should be waiting in the other room to show you to where you will be sleeping; I have to speak with Lithuania." Without waiting for Alfred to respond, Ivan pushed past him and walked through a different doorway.

Finding no other option, Alfred scuffed his shoe against the ground and turned to the doorway that Latvia was supposed to be behind. Upon entering the room the smaller nation immediately ran up to him.

"A-A-America, are you alright?" Latvia asked, putting a hand on Alfred's arm in a comforting manner. When Alfred shot him a quizzical look he blushed and pulled his arm back to his side, "M-Mr. R-Russia was...was br-bragging about...you."

A sigh escaped the American. "I'm doing as best I can. It pisses me off that he would brag to someone about that. I bet half the world knows by now."

"N-no, he's only done it here...he doesn't mention it at all when he's outside." Latvia coughed nervously. "I-I can show y-you where you'll be sleeping now."

Giving a nod, Alfred was lead away by the small nation. He followed Latvia upstairs and past a couple doors until the Baltic boy stopped and twisted the doorknob to the door in front of him hesitantly, like it would burn him if he did something wrong. "Th-this is wh-where you'll be staying." The door swung open noiselessly to reveal a tidy room with a king sized bed and a nightstand right beside it, a dresser, a flat screen tv that sat on a table with a few movies on it opposite the bed, a desk tucked away into the corner of the room, and a door that lead to the bathroom.

Alfred shrugged. "It's not that bad, I guess. At least I get a room to myself." Though he wouldn't put it above that commie bastard to sneak in during the night and molest him while he was sleeping.

Latvia cleared his throat nervously. "A-actually...this is Russia's room. H-he told me you'll be sleeping with him while you're visiting."

Well, there went the possibility of not being raped again. Not that America had much hope for it to begin with. A sigh escaped him. "Oh well. Whatever. I wasn't expecting to have any privacy anyway."

Latvia nodded to the American and turned to leave. "I-I'll just let you be, then. Russia w-will come get you wh-when breakfast is d-done." He was halfway through the door when he whispered, "If you need anything, America, don't be afraid to ask me, Estonia or Lithuania." Before he disappeared and shut the door behind him.

Alfred collapsed on the bed haphazardly. He rolled onto his stomach and sighed, blowing cool air at Nantucket, which was drooping lower over his forehead than usual. Even Nantucket had been tamed by Russia's "game". Not even England with all his suave gentleman charms had been enough to tame his hair, and somehow Russia could.

Resting his cheek comfortably against the thick blanket, Alfred closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was somewhere else. It didn't work. It seemed like even when his eyes were closed he was haunted by what had happened to him.

A pair a lips laid sweet, feathery kisses on the back of Alfred's neck, and two hands were placed at either side of his shoulders, boxing him in. "You just look so tempting, lying there for the taking, Аlfred."

Not bothering to move, Alfred sighed and opened his eyes. He looked over his shoulder lazily, seeing Ivan leaning over him with that stupid, creepy smile of his. "Go die," he grumbled, closing his eyes once more. He didn't want to deal with this.

Frowning, Ivan curled his finger around Nantucket. "Come now, Alfred, breakfast is ready." His smile reappeared as a beautiful moan resounded around the room. Standing up straight and removing all touch from Alfred's body, Ivan waited for him to get up.

Alfred blushed, ashamed at how he was getting half-hard just from the Russian touching his ahoge. He hated how his body betrayed him. He pushed himself up on his hands, grumbling quietly.

Ivan led him downstairs and into the dining room, seating him down in the middle of the table after graciously taking off his bomber jacket and placing it on the chair. Soon after, Lithuania came out with their food.

"Yo, Toris," Alfred said nonchalantly, waving at the Baltic man lazily. "How you been, man, haven't seen you in a while."

"I-I'm just fine, America, thank you for asking." Lithuania hastily placed the food down in front of the two and stepped back. "If you need anything, I'll be with Latvia." And he quickly scurried out of the room, avoiding the tense atmosphere. Alfred didn't blame him.

Alfred picked at the food, which was a large omelet, some thin, pancake looking items, and a glass of milk. It didn't taste like cow's milk though. His stomach didn't agree with him that it was breakfast, though, and he had a hard time eating it. It wasn't like he didn't like it; he'd eaten lots of Russian food back when he and Russia had actually agreed on more than the fact that they hated one another. Then again they hadn't really hated each other back then.

Looking up from his food, Alfred noticed Ivan was staring at him with dreamy, listless eyes. "What?" he asked, scowling at the Russian. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Hmmm, nyet, I was just merely admiring your beauty," Ivan hummed gently, resting his chin in his hands. "Eat, Alfred, you will need the energy. I made sure Lithuania added an extra _something_ to your meal, as well." Without waiting for a response, Ivan stood and moved to the other side of the table, right behind the American.

"What are you-?"

"Keep eating," Ivan commanded, placing one gloved hand on Alfred's shoulder. He placed the other hand on the top of the other's golden hair, his index finger curling around the American's ahoge.

A loud moan erupted from Alfred's chest as his erogenous zone was curled gently. He arched his back slightly, and whined quietly when Ivan let go. He instantly hated himself and blushed when he realized he had moaned.

"Eat. I will play with you while you eat," Ivan promised. He licked his lips, loving the crimson shade that Alfred turned for him. When the American began eating again he pulled his glove off and started playing with Nantucket. He experimented with his touch, varying between tugs and rubs, curls and squeezes.

"Ohh, nnn!" Alfred moaned around the food in his mouth, his legs spreading on reflex just the slightest bit. He grinded the back of the chair with his ass, his body revealing much more than his mind wanted to. His hands trembled as he tried to continue eating.

A grin twitched at Ivan's lips as he heard those arousing noises. His member twitched in his pants, watching those legs spread for him and Alfred grinding the chair in response. He felt the intense need to make the American cry, and sob, and writhe underneath him. "Вот-вот, Аlfred, spread those pretty legs for me, мой дорогой," he whispered in the American's ear, brushing his fingers over Nantucket as lightly as he could. "Are you imagining it, my dear Alfred? Are you thinking about getting on your knees and sucking my cock? Or maybe riding me, like you rode your brother on your birthday?"

"Nnnoo! D-don't talk about that!" Alfred cried out, arching his back, his legs spreading wider. He was so ashamed of his body, how hard he was, and how much he actually wanted Ivan to touch him. He shuddered as the Russian blew hot air on his ahoge and followed it with a blast of cool air. God that felt good, he already felt like he was ready to cum. "Oh god, please play with Nantucket more!"

"Mmm, quite eager, aren't you? Well, you certainly are getting a lot out of this. I've been studying erogenous zones these past couple days, and I was wondering if you could ejaculate just from the stimulation. This is an experiment, and it will help circulate the aphrodisiac I had Lithuania put in your food through your body." Russia clicked his tongue nonchalantly, twirling Nantucket between two of his fingers. He wasn't going to touch Alfred's cock, it would ruin the experiment.

"Y-you drugged the food!" Alfred exclaimed in disbelief, trailing into a fit of gasps. Ivan didn't know why he was acting so surprised, he had hinted at it fairly heavily.

"Only yours. It should be taking effect very soon. The Baltics only took five minutes to succumb. They were all begging for my cock, just like I hope you'll be begging for it as well," Ivan chuckled darkly, his grin widening.

"Y-you fucking cr-creeeep!" Alfred moaned, bucking his hips wildly. "I kn-knew you fucking tortured them, b-but that's h-horrible!"

"I never touched them; I only ran a couple tests. You don't have to worry. Your body is the only one I want, любовь. Are you feeling your orgasm approaching yet?"

Alfred didn't answer. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. The reason he didn't reply was because he was indeed close to orgasm, that tight, coiling heat in his abdomen, a sick little wet spot forming at the front of his pants from the precum. He cried out loudly as Nantucket was pinched tightly and twirled. He bucked his hips forward wildly and hit his pelvis against the side of the table painfully.

"Приходят, slut," Ivan ordered firmly, pressing a hard kiss against Alfred's ahoge, giving it a lick.

"Ah, oh fuck, ah, ahhn!" Alfred cried out, arching his back and spreading his legs even farther as he came hard at the sound of those demanding, firm words. He slumped against the table, narrowly missing his meal which was only a little more than half way eaten.

Crinkling his nose at having tasted Alfred's ahoge, Ivan stuck out his tongue childishly. "Your shampoo tastes like dirt. It isn't pleasant."

"Yeah, you'd definitely know what dirt tastes like, you fucking commie," Alfred panted, the post-orgasm effect coming over him in rolling waves. He felt oddly peaceful. He jumped slightly at the hand that palmed the front of his pants, rubbing his softened cock through the rough fabric of his jeans.

"That aphrodisiac should be taking effect soon," Ivan hummed, massaging the younger nation's member through his pants. He soon had him back to full hardness, and grinned at how short a time it took. "My, my, so responsive. It is definitely working. Do you feel hot? I read that Yohimbine can sometimes cause hypersensitivity. You don't have any heart conditions do you? I can't have you going into cardiac arrest on me. With all those disgusting hamburgers you eat I wouldn't be surprised if you did." This was probably a question he should have brought up beforehand…

"Oh fuck! N-no, stop!" Alfred groaned, a tingling heat beginning to pool in his stomach. Despite his words, he bucked his hips up into Ivan's touch, leaning back in the chair. He whimpered weakly, needing some sort of contact from Ivan that wasn't on his groin. He rocked his hips gently against the chair, whimpering. His mouth formed an 'o' as his pants were unbuttoned and his fly was unzipped. The Russian reached down his pants, wrapping a hand around his hardened cock. "No! Don't! Don-don't touch there! I don't...want...ohhh!"

"Oh, but your body is being so truthful, Alfred. Why are you telling me such lies? Почему бы вам отказывать себе в удовольствии вы хотите? Я могу сказать, вы хотите быть доминируют и трахнул без пощады." Ivan smirked, not failing to notice Alfred's lack of underwear.

"St-stupid commie language, speak English! Mmm!" Alfred moaned, throwing his head back as Ivan rubbed the head of his erection evenly. He would never, ever admit that Ivan's sexy language turned him on. "Y-you already made me cum in my pants once, why not do it again and humiliate me more, hunh? Is that why you're doing this?"

"Nyet. Not here," Ivan growled, withdrawing his hand completely. He stepped back and gripped the edges of Alfred's chair, turning him so he faced the Russian. "I need you to tell me how you are feeling. Do you feel hot?"

Nodding quickly, Alfred spread his legs even farther for the Russian. "I feel fuckin' horny as shit, you sick fuck! Now put your hand back on my cock or suck me or _something_, god, do _something_!"

"My, oh, my! I didn't even have to ask you to beg this time." Ivan gave a cheeky grin and pulled out the empty chair that sat right beside the American. He swiftly undid his pants and plopped into the chair. "If you want me to do something for you, Alfred, I want you to do something for me."

Before Ivan could tell him to do so, Alfred was on his knees in front of him, fumbling with the Russian's buckle. He pulled Ivan's large member out of his underwear and began eagerly licking it like an oversized popsicle.

"Mmm, oh~" Ivan moaned, placing a hand at the back of Alfred's head. With his other hand he snatched Texas off of the American's face and placed them on the table.

"H-hey!" Alfred protested, his attention still mostly dedicated to Ivan's cock. "Give...give back Texas!" He swirled his tongue around the head of Ivan's member, sucking on the tip gently. "It's mine! Mmm...!"

"You will get back your stolen land eventually." Ivan moaned, pushing on the American's head. "But for now, I only want to see the parts of your country that I like. Particularly Florida." He moved his hand down farther until he found Alfred's entrance. "And the parts of you that are 'below sea level.'" He slipped a finger inside the American. His eyebrows rose at how little effort it took. "Oh? You're looser than the last time. Did you perhaps play with yourself a few times these past couple days?"

Alfred wanted to violently oppose the very suggestion, but apparently his mouth had a mind of its own, "Y-yes, nnmm... I-I was using the dildo I keep under my pillow..." He kissed up and down the length of Russia's member, trailing his tongue from base to tip and back again. He moaned in slight discomfort as another finger probed his entrance. "It's not...not as big as you, but it's big."

"Oh? I would think that being raised by England you wouldn't use those sorts of toys. Истинная шлюха." Ivan moaned, beginning to move his fingers inside of the American. "Did you imagine it was me, Alfred? You better have."

"N-no," Alfred panted, licking feverishly at the cock in his face. He pumped up and down with both his hands, making sure Ivan got the full package. "It's too small to be you, only seven inches, so it didn't feel right, oh god, Florida, play with Florida."

Smirking, Ivan reached down with his other hand, tracing the head of the blonde's cock with one finger. "You were shouting 'no' just a few minutes ago, dа? You should be calling yourself a slut."

"I, mmm, I know, I'm a slut, I'm such a fucking slut," Alfred panted, wrapping his lips sensually around the head of Ivan's cock. He pulled back, a thin bridge of saliva connecting him to the large member before it broke seconds later. "I let Mattie fuck me last night when I was over at his place, and I sucked his cock just like I'm sucking yours, too."

A low growl erupted from Ivan's chest as he squeezed Florida in one hand and removed his fingers from Alfred's hole, taking hold of his hair tightly. He pulled the American's head back by his hair, licking his lips when he heard him cry out in pain. "You will never speak of those who have touched you, and you will never again let yourself be touched by anyone else. You understand, dа?" When all he received was a pathetic, wanton look in response he yanked Alfred's head back painfully. "Understood, _slut_? Only _I_ am allowed to see and touch you like this, you belong to _me_."

Nodding, America leaned in and licked at Ivan's cock some more. He looked up at him with sky-blue, bedroom eyes hidden behind a curtain of lust and need. "Are you gonna fuck me yet, you stupid commie?"

With another growl, Ivan yanked Alfred to his feet by his hair and dragged him towards the stairs with only a low "Bed. Now." as a warning.

Alfred was tossed onto the bed roughly, and the Russian was on top of him before he could fully comprehend what was going on. The room was spinning in his confusion, and he was starting to feel a little lightheaded. "Ah...ahh!" he moaned when Ivan gave a harsh tug at Nantucket. He was a little surprised when the Russian pressed his lips against his, yanking him into a wild, violent kiss, ravaging his mouth for all it was worth. He tried to cry out in pain when his bottom lip was bitten harshly, but his cries were swallowed by Ivan's hungry mouth.

When Ivan pulled back his bottom lip had some blood on it, but it wasn't his. He put a thumb at the split on the American's lip, leaning in and poking at the cut with his tongue. "Legs," he grunted, sitting up and shouldering off his long jacket. "Spread your legs."

Readily spreading his legs, Alfred reached up and tugged at Ivan's faded pink scarf. "Hurry up, hurry up, _hurry up_! I am so fucking horny! I don't care that it's you, I just need a cock in me!"

Ivan swatted the American's hand away, frowning down at him. "Don't touch my scarf." He began fumbling with Alfred's pants, trying to pull them down the entire way. He managed to yank them off of Alfred's body and tossed them off into another part of the room. He grinned once more at the fact that Alfred had decided to go commando. This time he decided to say something about it, "ah, you were anticipating this, dа? Why else would you not wear underwear?"

Alfred nodded numbly, clenching his eyes closed. He kept his hands at his sides, no matter how much he wanted to grab Ivan and kiss him again. That kiss reminded him of when the Cold war had ended, when Russia had kissed him so hard his lips had become swollen afterwards, shoved him up against a wall and hoisted his leg up to the Russian's hip. At that time he had fought back, bit at Ivan's lips and his tongue that had invaded his mouth so hastily. He'd fought back until Russia had broke the kiss and whispered something in that commie language of his into his ear and kissed him again with just as much ferocity as the first kiss. The second kiss he had kissed back, and when he thought about it hard enough he remembered he had initiated it, he had wrapped his legs tightly around Ivan's waist and fought the Russian's tongue with his own. He hadn't known what those words meant, but they tugged at his heartstrings and made him want to submit.

He wanted to recreate that kiss; he needed to feel the domination, to have someone take control of him.

Ivan overlooked his beautiful America, panting and flushed, and he licked his lips. He reached down with one hand and tugged at Alfred's tie, slowly easing the knot down. He quickly stripped Alfred of his tie and button up shirt, eagerly running his ungloved hands over the American's gorgeous body, his fingers tracing a couple of the scars. He grinned, knowing that he could name pretty much all of them. He leaned down and kissed a small bundle of scars that crisscrossed on Alfred's shoulder. "9/11," he murmured, moving down farther. He kissed the burn over the blonde's heart, his capital. "I believe this is from when Matthew set fire to the White House, dа?" He giggled, knowing that was exactly what the scar was from.

He wished there was a scar from the Cold war that he could kiss and rub, but that war hadn't left a scar. Not a physical one, at least.

"Creep...nnn!" Alfred moaned, placing both his hands at the back of the Russian's head. He laced his fingers into Ivan's hair, tugging gently.

"Hmmm, and this," Ivan clicked his tongue and shook his head, tracing the scar that went from the middle of Alfred's waist to his opposite hip. He kissed it gently, knowing it would cause the American to ache if he pressed too hard. "Your Civil war. It almost ripped you in half, right down the middle. I remember the first kiss you gave me was right after I said I would help you." He poked the scar, eliciting a loud, pain filled shout from America. He chuckled and went down farther. He grinned, and kissed a couple of the scars that littered Alfred's inner thighs, right beside Florida. "The Florida wars, da? I think this is one of my favorites. England and Spain must have had so much fun with you here." He moved closer to Florida, still teasing around the base as he planted light, feathery kisses to Alfred's skin.

"Ahhh..._please_!" Alfred moaned, tightening his grip on Ivan's hair. He was given a warning glare when he did so. "Please, please, oh please don't tease me! Ivan please..."

"Please what?" Ivan 'hmm'd and placed a kiss on the side of Florida, grinning at the loud response he received. He was pleased that Alfred had called him by his human name. He wanted to hear it again, but he wanted the American to be screaming it instead. "Do you want me to do this?" He asked, trailing kisses up Alfred's hard member until he reached the tip. He flicked the head with the tip of his tongue, his grin widening. "Or maybe this?" He blew cold air on Florida and licked around the crown teasingly. The corners of his mouth turned up in a genuine smirk when Alfred hooked his legs over the Russian's shoulders, pulling him in. Ivan looked up, waiting for an answer to his question. "You have to tell me what you want, подсолнечник, because, despite what you think, I can not, in fact, read minds."

Alfred moaned and cried out under Ivan's ministrations. He writhed and arched under those teasing, feathery touches. And fuck did he want more. "Mmmmm! Please, please, please, _fuck me_! I-I just wan- _need_ you to fucking screw me so hard that I can't see, so that I can't even _move_!"

The grin twitched wider at Ivan's lips. "Oh, now that, моя прекрасная подсолнечника, that, I can definitely do for you." He kissed the head of Alfred's member and spread the blonde's legs a little more. "But I should finish up here, first." In one swift movement he took Florida into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down on Alfred's erection, enjoying the cries of pleasure he coaxed out of the American. After a few seconds of his head bobbing he pulled off and placed his hands at Alfred's inner thighs. "Pull your knees up, Alfred."

Eagerly pulling his knees up, Alfred blushed heavily at how Ivan stared hungrily at how his body was displayed out so delectably. "St-stop staring! Y...you fucking sick commie. It's embarrassing!"

"You're embarrassed? Как мило." Ivan laughed lightheartedly as he pushed the tip of his finger inside of the American, probing the ring of muscle gently. He retracted it, thinking of something better. When he heard Alfred whine with displeasure he looked up with his violet eyes that were gently glittering with mischief. "Don't worry, my darling America, I'm not done down here yet." That said he placed his hands at Alfred's hips and leaned down with a malevolent smirk on his lips.

Panting hard, Alfred blushed as Ivan dipped below his line of eyesight, wondering what he could be thinking. He let out a very loud, very embarrassing high pitched squawk when he felt something wet, cold and slick prodding at his entrance. He instantly knew what it was. "Ahh-ahh! Noooo! D-don't, that feels w...weird! It's cooold!" Alfred's cock twitched under the Russian's rimming. It was becoming increasingly hard to hold his legs up, and he didn't know if he would be able to keep the position if Ivan kept torturing him. His legs quivered violently as Ivan's tongue pushed inside of him, tickling his inner walls. "Nnnooo! St-stop, doooon't! It-it feels weeeeeird!" He whined, blushing darkly. He tried to close his legs together, but it did little to stop Ivan's busy tongue. "Ah-ahn…c-cold…"

Pulling away, Ivan heard the American whine as he moved back up his body, forcefully pushing his legs apart. He captured Alfred's lips with his own and easily invaded his mouth, letting him taste himself. When he broke the kiss Alfred was panting heavily. "You say you don't want me to do these things to you, and yet you protest when I stop. Tell me the truth; what do you want me to do?"

"I want...I want..." _'I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name.'_ "I..." Alfred's mouth refused to form the words, but oh how badly he wanted to say them. He knew he should hate himself for wanting to say those words, he knew he should despise Ivan, he knew that this should be rape, but he knew that deep down he desperately wanted Ivan to stuff him full with his cock, he wanted to ride the Russian until he couldn't move, until his brain turned to mush, he wanted more. "**Fuck me**." he managed to grind out through his heavy breathing and gritted teeth.

Placing a quick, eager kiss at Alfred's lips, Ivan whispered a few Russian words in his ear and sat up on his knees. He hurriedly pushed down his pants, eagerly discarding them. He reached over to his bedside table where a bottle of lube sat. He fumbled with the small tube for a moment before squeezing a generous amount onto his hand and spread it liberally over his erection, then tossing the container off to the side to be picked up later.

"Wh-whuh? Lube?" Alfred panted, propping himself up on his elbows. He was puzzled as to why the Russian man was even bothering to use lubrication.

"I thought I would be gentle this time," Ivan chuckled as he took the American's legs and hooked them around his waist, nudging the head of his erection to Alfred's hole. He pushed his hips forward, watching as his member slowly disappeared inside of Alfred's tight ass inch by inch. Despite having played with himself Alfred definitely wasn't loose. In fact, it felt as if he had gotten even tighter. "R-relax a little, подсолнечник, you're too tight for me to go all the way in."

"Sorry," Alfred breathed, eyes closed and head to the side as he tried to relax his muscles so that Ivan could give him more. Wait, why was he apologizing? He didn't want this! "It's just...so...good." Okay, yes he did. He cried out as Ivan shoved in the entire way. He felt an itching burn in his lower body. It was hot, and unbearable, and he wanted _more_.

"Look at me," Ivan growled, placing a hand at the American's throat as he angled his hips and began thrusting in and out. The American just squeezed his eyes shut harder and turned his head away. "_Look at me, Alfred_. I want you to look at me when I fuck you."

Alfred cried out in ecstasy and arched, his back bowing as his sweet spot was assaulted by the Russian's accurate thrusts. His lust-glazed blue eyes fluttered open, hidden by his dark lashes, looking up wantonly. "F-fuuuuck, l-let me...let me ride you!"

Halting, Ivan raised his eyebrows. "Oh? You want to ride me?" He easily flipped their positions and nestled his head in the soft pillows, placing his hands at Alfred's sides. "I suppose I could allow that."

A whine left Alfred's parted lips as the position changed so rapidly. He put his hands on Ivan's chest and his knees on either side of the Russian and used the leverage it granted him to rock his hips back and forth, pulling himself up and then slamming down again. He tossed his head back, screaming out a stream of curses and the Russian's name as he managed to brush up against that special bundle of nerves, but didn't hit it directly, "Oh fuck, oh yes, oh fuck, Ivan, oh fuckfuckfuck!" He cried out, eagerly ramming his hips down on Ivan's cock. "T-tell me...tell me how much of a fucking slut I am...fuck yes! Mmm!"

Slightly puzzled by the request, Ivan tilted his head. His usual, childish smile twitched at the corners of his mouth when the words finally registered. He reached up and took Alfred's chin in one hand, thumbing his bottom lip gently and admiring the cut he had made there. "You want me to tell you how much of a whore you are? You want me to tell you how filthy and used up you are as you fuck yourself on my cock?" He paused to moan at the suffocating heat around his member, violet eyes closing in bliss. "You are riding me like a trained slut. Является ли это так, как вы хотели бы быть трахал? Вы грязный, грязный маленькая шлюха...mmm, that's right. You're close aren't you?" Ivan pushed himself up on his elbows and placed an open-mouthed kiss onto his lover's mouth. "That's right, little whore, диплом для меня."

Even if he didn't know the language, Alfred knew full well what those last few words meant, and even if it felt way too soon he had no qualms against cumming for the Russian; at least none at that particular moment. He felt hot, and full, and he definitely wanted to cum. He felt a scream bubbling up in his stomach as he was tipped over the edge of orgasm. And scream he did. He screamed so loud he probably hurt Ivan's ears.

Exhausted by the intense finish, Alfred collapsed on top of Ivan, who grunted underneath him. He was still moving inside of the American, trying to find his own release. Alfred didn't deny him that, and rolled his hips back in order to get the Russian in deeper.

Making quiet grunts and moans, Ivan continued to buck his hips up into his lover until he finally felt the familiar, calming feeling of orgasm roll over him. He went limp underneath the blonde, and nestled his face in his neck. He whispered a few feverish, delirious words in Russian as he kissed fervently at Alfred's neck; he lost all sense of English. Alfred would have to deal with it, since it was his fault that Ivan felt like his brain was turning into a puddle of goo.

Alfred made a low grumbling sound in the back of his throat. They sounded like words, but Ivan wasn't sure. "Что?"

"More..." Alfred groaned, beginning to rock his hips on Ivan's softened cock, Florida fully erect once more. "I need more..."

Oh great. "Я не знаю...если я могу..." Ivan probably shouldn't have used an aphrodisiac on someone who was already under the influence of raging teenage hormones. It would probably take a while to wear Alfred out...

This was going to be a long day.

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>Da- Yes<br>Nyet- No  
>моя дорогая подсолнечника- my darling sunflower<br>Америка- America  
>Вот-вот- That's it<br>мой дорогой- my darling  
>Приходят- come<br>Почему бы вам отказывать себе в удовольствии вы хотите? Я могу сказать, вы хотите быть доминируют и трахнул без пощады- Why would you deny yourself the pleasure you want? I can tell you want to be dominated and fucked without mercy  
>любовь- love<br>Подсолнечник- sunflower  
>моя прекрасная подсолнечника- my beautiful sunflower<br>Как мило- How cute  
>Является ли это так, как вы хотели бы быть трахал? Вы грязный, грязный маленькая шлюха- Is this the way you want to be fucked? You dirty, dirty little slut<br>диплом для меня- cum for me  
>Что- What<br>Я не знаю...если я могу...- I do not know...if I can...

**Notes:  
><strong>I used a trade meeting because I didn't know what else to use... I didn't do any research for this one, so please don't get all snippy and pokey with it.

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** I'm trying to remember how I felt when I wrote this. I probably had fun. Apologies again for surely butchering the Russian. Google translate is forever my enemy. I wish I knew more than yes, no, please and to ask where the bathroom is. Excluding curses I mean. I find Russian an incredibly sexy language and I wish they taught it at my school. If anyone is annoyed with me, there is much less Russian in the future. Anyway, next chapter next Friday, Russia gives America a nice gift before going off to work and leaving him alllll alone. ...Oh yeah, and Canada. He's in the next chapter too. Can I bribe everyone who is bothering to read this? If I get ten reviews for this chapter or more then I shall post the next chapter two days earlier. Hurrhurr, thank you so much for reading.** *nomnomnom***

Reviews are Shadow-chan's fuel! Remember, if Shadow-chan gets more than ten reviews for this chapter then next chapter will come two days early! Thank you so much** *bow***


	4. Inappropriate Use

**Opening Statements:** Haha...I hate this chapter so much. Not only is there an abundance of shittyness and OOC, but I feel like the sex scene is the worst thing I've ever written... And for people who are all "You're an awesome writer!" I love anyone's approval, but I quite honestly see myself as shit. It's just my thing. Back on track... Like I said, America gets over the 'rape victim' thing pretty quickly. Seems like all he needed was some Russia to snap him out of it, eh? On other notes, allow me to answer a couple of questions in the reviews (which I cried after reading, thank you all so much), no, America was not just acting and saying those things because of the drug. It just helped him a bit. And I love slutty America too, especially if he's in a dress hurrhurr... And apparently I'm magic. Awesome. Oh, and about the 'breaking America thing' don't worry about that now, that doesn't come into the story for a total of... ... ***checks list*** 37 chapters. ...Yeah. And to get one thing clear, there is some sort of lemon **every chapter**. So far I have up to chapter 37 written (I started quite a while ago) and after chapter 10, I will begin taking requests if anyone cares. On to why I hate this chapter. ...I just do. Except for Canada. He was so fun to write. Oh and this is for the most part _90% unedited_ so please forgive anything you see... I'll shut up nao. ***pewf***

**EDITED:** I was in such a rush to get to catch my bus and get to school I didn't fine tune the last bits like spacing, so that's done. ...Sorry ¬_¬' Also, I changed the name of the chapter. That was just silly of me.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Hurrhurr, if I owned Hetalia... ***drool*** ...Um, I don't own Hetalia.

**WARNING:** Dildo usage, sex on top of a desk, masturbation, mostly unedited (not much to warn about, but it's still a damn long chapter...)

影ちゃん

Alfred woke up around ten the next morning, completely exhausted. He had ended up fucking Ivan for hours, and his body ached all over. He woke up in cream-colored pajamas the Russian had probably dressed him in, and alone. The king-sized bed was cold and empty without the Russian next to him. When he'd finally fallen asleep the night before Ivan had snuggled up right next to him, thoroughly milked dry. It had been warm and comforting to have someone sleep beside him, because he almost always shared a bed with someone.

The American sat up and rubbed his eyes. The first thing that registered in his mind was that he needed food. He was hungry as all hell, and he didn't know where to go to get anything to eat.

As if on cue, Lithuania came into the room with a tray of food. "G-good morning, America. How are you doing?" Toris asked, polite as ever as he placed the tray in Alfred's lap. "You should t-take these pills; they'll help with the soreness." The Baltic nation handed a couple pills to the blonde and pointed to the glass of water on the tray.

"Thanks, Toris, you're a life saver, man," Alfred laughed, taking the pills and swallowing them quickly. He downed the glass of water and wiped his mouth on his sleeve when he was done. "Where'd that creepy commie go?"

"R-Russia told me to tell you that he had to run out to the capital. He said he'd be back around lunch time. That is in a couple hours," Lithuania informed him, feeling a little awkward. He then blushed at what he was going to say next. "And...he told me...to give you this." Toris produced an orange envelope from behind him and handed it to Alfred. He blushed darkly. "I-I should go... If you need me then I'll be in my room with Latvia and Estonia."

Watching as Lithuania quickly scurried out of the room, America wondered what the hell could be in the envelope... Oh well, he could open it after he ate. Alfred scarfed down the food as fast as he could. He felt half-starved, and he was glad that there was a lot of food on the tray.

Once the tray was void of any food, crumbs and all, Alfred pushed the tray to the side and tore into the orange envelope. He blushed heavily upon shaking the items out of the envelope.

A large purple dildo fell onto the sheets, at least eight inches long and probably three inches in girth. Alfred blushed upon seeing it. It was still in the clear wrapping, so it was obvious that it was brand new. He picked up the other item, a tube of lube that was vanilla scented. A note was attached to it, in Ivan's handwriting.

_'Alfred,  
>I won't be home for a few more hours, but I may<br>stop in to see you. I was thinking about getting this for  
>you for hours last night. It should keep you occupied<br>until I get home. Think of me when you use it.  
>Love, Ivan.<em>

_PS: They didn't have sunflower scented lubrication  
>so I got you vanilla instead. I hope it is to<br>your liking. Enjoy.'_

Alfred's cheeks burned upon reading the note. That fucking commie bastard! Like hell he was going to use the fucking toy! Blue eyes strayed to gaze upon the dildo, still perfectly sealed in its wrapping from the store. He picked it up carefully, like it would harm him if he didn't handle it properly. He unwrapped it slowly, unsure.

It was long, and purple, almost see-through. It felt squishy, yet still firm, in his hands, like it was made of jelly. It had a black strap at the base where one could slide a couple of their fingers in, as to make sure it didn't go in too far or get stuck.

"That bastard... And what the fuck is up with that, sunflower scented lube? What the hell! What would that even smell like!" The American exclaimed, mostly to himself. He bit his bottom lip, just imagining what it would be like to have the toy sliding in and out of him. He shook his head, dropping the dildo and swinging his legs out from under the covers. He walked into the bathroom, trying not to think about the toy that Ivan had bought for him.

After a quick shower, Alfred flopped back on the bed and sighed. His gaze drifted back to the dildo that lay beside him. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the tip and down to the base, feeling every groove, vein and rib that designed the long phallus. It was big, but not as big Russia. It was only slightly bigger than Florida, maybe by an inch. ...Well, Ivan had gone through the trouble of buying the damn thing for him, so...

Suddenly feeling very hot and bothered by the notion of using the toy, Alfred wanted to know what the dildo felt like inside of him. He had his own dildo at home, but it was smaller than this one, and it was only a red, cylindrical one made of rubber, not very realistic looking at all. Making up his mind, Alfred hooked two thumbs into his pajama bottoms and pushed them down, kicking them off his feet completely.

After a couple seconds of fumbling Alfred found the vanilla scented lube and popped the cap open. He sniffed it. It really did smell like vanilla; it was intoxicating. Alfred set himself comfortably up against the headboard, spreading his legs in front of him in missionary position, setting the dildo down to reach up and give Nantucket a couple rubs to get himself hard.

When he successfully made himself fully erect, Alfred spread some of the lube on his fingers, rubbing it a little to warm it up before he reached down and pushed one into himself as he pulled his legs up. He whined quietly, closing his eyes at the intrusion. He wished it was someone else doing this to him; one's own touch is a poor substitute.

Quickly moving on to two fingers, and then three, Alfred eagerly thrust the fingers in and out of himself. After just a few thrusts he deemed himself stretched enough and reached for the dildo. He rubbed the lubricant up and down the toy, licking the tip for extra precaution. (The lube even _tasted_ like vanilla!) Once the dildo was lubed up the American held it by the base and positioned the head to his hole. He bit his lip as he pushed it into himself at a slow and steady pace. When it was fully sheathed inside him, Alfred slipped two fingers into the strap at the base and wiggled the phallus around inside him a bit to get used to the feeling. It didn't fill him up quite as much as Ivan's cock did, but it was still pretty good. ...Wait, why was he comparing them?

Erasing any thoughts of Russia from his mind, Alfred pulled the toy out of him until only the tip was in and thrust it back in. A pleased groan left his parted lips as the toy successfully struck his sweet spot on the first thrust. Alfred let out a whiny sigh and reached up, taking Nantucket between two of his fingers. He bucked his hips up when his erogenous zone was massaged and spread his legs, allowing more room for the toy to move. The hand that controlled the dildo was easily sliding it in and out of him in an even rhythm; each time it hit that special bundle of nerves inside his body that made him seize in pleasure.

Alfred decided that the position he was in was too dry and boring for his tastes, and promptly turned over onto his hands and knees. He laid himself down on his shoulders as to gain better access to the toy, resting his cheek on the sheets. With the change of position Alfred began moving the dildo in and out of himself once more with ease, toying with his ahoge with his other hand.

An approving gasp found its way past America's defenses as his sweet spot was hit, finally letting all the noises and sounds he had held in escape him. The once quiet room was filled with his moans and gasps, reverberating and bouncing off the walls erotically.

"Ohhh, nnnn, yes!" Alfred moaned, rolling his hips back as he pushed the dildo into him even farther. He was sweaty and sticky, and wanted release. But... There was just something _missing_!

"I see you are enjoying yourself." Alfred squealed in a very non-heroic way when his ass was slapped. Stupid commie, had to come in when he was busy... "Do you want help, любовь?"

"W-what the hell, fucking red bastard, don't touch...nnn!" America panted, his hand moving even quicker, thrusting the toy in and out, in, out, in, almost there, so close...!

Rubbing the red mark that was left from where he had spanked the American, Ivan watched with amusement. He pulled the glove off of one of his hands and reached underneath Alfred, fisting his erection firmly. His smile went wider as he heard an approving gasp from the American. "You like your new toy, dа?"

"Ohhhh, yes, yes, yes, yeeeees!" Alfred moaned, arching his back as he thrust the toy into himself as deep as he could, barely remembering to answer the question, "I looooove iiiit!" He whimpered and bucked his hips back when the Russian began stroking his hard, leaking member. He felt his orgasm coming on strong, his body beginning to shake with anticipation.

With one final cry Alfred came, his body still in motion for a few more seconds before he settled down and went limp on the bed. He lay there, panting, basking in the post-orgasm effect of his intense masturbation. He groaned in both annoyance and pleasure as he felt Ivan's lips attack the back of his neck.

"Stop that. Fucking commie. You probably drugged my food again."

"Haha, nyet, моя прекрасная подсолнечника, I learned my lesson from yesterday," Ivan giggled, rubbing Alfred's tense shoulders. "I will no longer be using aphrodisiacs to coerce you into bed. I will let your hormones do that for me."

"Creep...nnng..." Alfred rolled over on his back and reached down, pulling the dildo out from his entrance. "God that thing is big..." He frowned when Ivan pinned him to the bed and planted a kiss on his lips. "What, are you gonna fuck me now?"

"Sadly not. I was only stopping in to see you briefly; I have to return to the capital soon. I will return in an hour, two maximum, so you needn't worry, I will fuck you again soon enough. Feel free to seek out Latvia or Lithuania if you get bored or if you need anything, and Estonia should be around as well." Ivan giggled and kissed the American again. He pushed himself off the bed and turned to the door, pulling his long coat over his erection. He was trying to show restraint.

"Yeah, sure," Alfred groaned, propping himself up on his elbows. "But if I get horny and call you you'll come back, right?"

Ivan just laughed. "We'll see. I'll be back soon, подсолнечник."

Alfred lay on the bed for a few more minutes, waiting until he was sure that the Russian man had left the house. He quickly scavenged his clothes from around the room and put them back on. He winced as he walked through the bedroom door, pain shooting up his spine. He'd have to ask Lithuania for some more of those pills.

After a few moments of wandering around upstairs, Alfred found the stairs that lead downstairs. He took them two at a time, hoping that Lithuania would be willing to talk with him. He was bored, and he didn't want anything sexual. That could be saved for later.

Peeking in the dining there, Lithuania was indeed there, cleaning up the table from where most of the food was still set out from the night before. America quickly threw open the door and held his arms out with a big grin. "Yo, man! You got anymore food?"

"Hello again, America," Lithuania mumbled clearing away some of the dishes. "Y-your glasses are there, and I folded up your jacket and put it in your room." He pointed to Texas, which was lying folded on the table. "And I can make you more food if you would like."

"Thanks, Toris." Alfred nodded and snatched up his glasses, placing them on his nose gently. His sight didn't actually change whether he had Texas on his face or not, but he was used to it and it was comforting to have Texas back. "Hey, I'm kinda bored, what do you do for fun around here?"

Lithuania bit his lip as he gathered up more of the dishes into a small pile. "Well, when we're not taking care of the house my brothers and I are often reading. Estonia likes to play cards. Though most of the time Russia is using us for...experiments." Toris shuddered at the word. He was still recovering from the most recent 'experiment.' It had taken the entire day for the aphrodisiac to wear off. He'd shamefully spent that whole day in his bathroom.

"God that's boring..." Alfred sighed, leaning against the table. "You need help with those?"

"No! I can do this! You are a guest here, America, you shouldn't have to do anything..." Lithuania sounded like he wanted to say more, but he trailed off instead. "I'll get you your food."

Alfred watched Toris as he cleaned up the room and disappeared into another room and returned shortly with another tray of food. He wished he had his phone so that he could call Mattie or Arthur... He'd forgotten it at Mattie's house, actually. "Hey, Toris, you got a phone I could borrow?"

"Ah...no, I don't. There is a phone in Russia's study. But it's-"

"Cool thanks!" Alfred grinned, scarfing down most of the food in just a couple bites before jumping up and running back upstairs without waiting to hear what the Baltic man was about to say.

It took him a few minutes but Alfred found the study. It was sleek looking, with an expensive looking business chair behind a nice mahogany desk and a phone in the corner. A shelf of books against the wall, all in Russian so Alfred couldn't read them even if he _was_ interested.

The American quickly picked up the phone and tried to think of Canada's number. Finally, he remembered the digits and punched them in, fidgeting as the phone rang. "Come on, come on, come ooooon!" He whispered furiously placing a hand on the front of the desk and leaning on it.

"Um...hello? Who's this?"

"Mattie! You gotta help me, that fucking commie kidnapped me and drugged me and fucked my brains out!"

"Um, Al, where are you calling from? The caller ID says the area code is in the Russian countryside... He didn't actually take you back with him to Russia, did he?" Matthew sounded a little disbelieving over the phone. It wasn't like Russia would _actually_ lug Alfred all the way back to...

"He did! And then he went and got me a fuckin' dildo and-" Alfred exclaimed. He was cut off by the still level-headed tone of his brother.

"Okay, slow down because I think my brain just broke."

So Alfred immediately began with when Ivan had kidnapped him and forced him to come back with him to Russia. He hid nothing from his brother, giving every horrible detail (horrible in his mind at least), not afraid to shout and annoy the Canadian. He went on, and on, and on, until he was sure that at least an hour had passed.

"Right. So you pretty much fucked him for hours, then you begged for more, then you fucked yourself on a dildo that he bought you, and now you're calling me to complain about it?" Giving an aggravated sigh, Canada pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh how stupid his brother could be... "Look, just admit you _like_ it, Al. I mean, I was upset about what he did to you the first time, but you don't sound like you're about to burst into tears like you were when you wanted to tell me what happened to you before, and you were willing to tell me over the phone this time. _And_ you have that tone where even though you like something you're determined not to show it. It's the Rugby thing all over again."

"Hey, I _don't_ like Rugby! It's a retarded sport and only Iggy would like it, and he's the only one who _does_!"

"Al, it's football without padding. I'm not going to argue with you about this. Just admit you like it, eh?" Matthew sighed. Geez, he didn't know why his brother made such a big deal over sports. Whatever, hockey was the best anyway.

"I do _not_ like Rugby!"

"I'm talking about the sex..." Matthew decided to change the subject, since he knew that Alfred wouldn't change his mind about the Rugby thing. "Alright, where is he now?"

"No clue. He said something about going to the capital or something, so I guess he's in Moscow right now. I'm pretty sure that we're in Kazan', or close to it." Alfred shrugged, even if Matthew couldn't see him. "But I'm serious, Mattie, I'm really confused about this!"

"It isn't my fault that you can't control yourself." Canada sounded annoyed, but he wasn't heartless. "Look, just roll with it. I'm sure he'll get bored with you if you go along with it. That's what people like Russia want, they want a fight and they want the unpredictability of what you'll do."

"How do you know that?" Alfred asked, furrowing his brow.

"Just...t-trust me."

"No! You tell me what you- whoa fuck!" Alfred interrupted himself as he felt hands at his hips. He turned his head to see an amused looking Russia right behind him. "Oh shit."

"Al? What's going on? Al?"

Ivan didn't say anything. He just smiled and reached up, taking the phone and hanging up before the American could protest. Finally he shattered the silence with a giggle. "Well, you certainly took charge of the house while I was away. Getting dressed all by yourself, using Lithuania to your advantage, and even using my phone like a big boy."

Okay, now that was clearly mocking him. "I am not a child!" America growled turning around and pushing the Russian away. "I may only be about 250 years old, but my land has held human life for like, 10,000 years or something! I can't remember, but it was a big number! So as a nation I might not be as old as your ancient ass, but I'm old enough to do things myself! I'm not a fuckin' kid!"

The Russian just smiled that creepy smile at him even wider. He violently shoved Alfred down on the desk and pinned him down. "You are so full of fight and life still. Clearly I haven't done enough to break you yet." He gripped Alfred by his hair and pulled his head back so that his neck was exposed. "You have no idea how much I want to take that away from you."

Alfred whimpered as his hair was pulled and teeth were suddenly at his throat. A gasp fought through his defenses as his pulse was nipped at and his legs went up and wrapped around Ivan's waist, pulling him in closer. A little voice in the back of his head screamed at him not to let Russia have his way, but another part of him, a stronger part of him, told him to submit and be dominated, to let Ivan have control and fuck him. What was it that Mattie said people like Ivan wanted? For him to fight back and give the unpredictability of the attack...? Something like that. Well, that was definitely what he was going to give the Russian man then if that was what he wanted!

Or wait...had his brother said _not_ to do that? Oh well, whatever, didn't matter, he'd already made up his mind.

"You're not _ever_ gonna take my freedom, you fucker," Alfred breathed, placing his hands at Ivan's shoulders. "So why don't you just take me right here?" He quickly kicked Ivan away, sending the Russian back to land on his ass, and propped himself up on his elbows. He smirked and pulled himself farther back on the desk, spreading his legs. "If you're gonna do anything, you gotta fuck me right here on this desk, right now, or I'm gonna use that dildo to replace you all together and you won't get any of this sweet American ass ever again."

A grin curled at Ivan's lips as he held his side where the American had kicked him. He stood and brushed off any dirt that had gathered on his clothes. Stepping forward, Ivan placed a hand on Alfred's inner thigh and leaned down to place a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth. His hand snuck down to squeeze the American's perfect ass. "While it would be an inappropriate use of my desk you put up such a compelling argument. How could I refuse?"

"I knew I could win you over with my awesome persuasion powers. Now get that horse cock of yours out of your pants and fuck me!"

"Лошадь...петух? In what way does my penis resemble a horse's?"

"Guh, have you even _seen_ how big a horse's is!" Alfred growled, hooking his legs around Ivan's waist once more. "You're so fucking huge! How the fuck can someone even _be_ that big! You're like, easily ten inches!"

"Actually, I'm exactly 28.6 centimeters. And that is when I _don't_ have an erection," Ivan giggled, pulling off his glove and reaching up with his other hand to play with the American's ahoge. "And I always just considered myself average. I'm not the biggest there is."

"Well you're- ohh! You're not!" Alfred tossed his head back when the Russian rubbed Nantucket between two fingers. "Mmm, okay, okay, now fuck me! I could care less how big your cock is exactly, all I know is that it's huge and that I love big cock!" Smirking at such a bold request, Ivan stepped back some. "Strip and turn." The way his tone was sweet and gentle, undercut with the firmness and commanding stress that only Ivan could pull off, made Alfred's cock twitch.

Alfred struggled to push his pants off. (Damn skinny jeans for being popular!) After battling with the jeans he finally pulled them off and reached up, nimbly undoing the buttons of his sunshine colored shirt and easily slid it off. He quickly turned around and made himself comfortable on the desk, making sure his ass was held high. His hardened cock was pressing gently against the side of the desk, pleasantly rubbing a little every time he moved.

"You know, Gil did me like this once." Snickering quietly, Alfred knew he had successfully pushed one of Ivan's buttons by how he growled in response. "Yeah, he bent me over his brother's desk and fucked me until I couldn't walk. And he might not have five meters, but he sure as hell isn't small."

A low snarl escaped the Russian. His hand rose up and brought it down swiftly, spanking Alfred with a loud _'smack'_ that resounded around the room along with the American's high pitched yelp. "It would be wise if you did not speak of those who have touched you before, otherwise I may have to kill them."

Alfred scowled, but was quiet. He wiggled his ass a little in discomfort; he could practically feel the red handprint forming on his skin.

"You're so beautiful," Ivan chuckled darkly as he cupped the American's ass with both hands. He leaned down and trailed kisses down the crack of Alfred's ass, spreading the round globes apart. "Hmm, perhaps I should brand you," He purred, massaging Alfred's cheeks. "Then everyone would know you belong to me and only me."

A disbelieving sputtering noise spewed from Alfred's mouth, "Y-you mean like cattle branding! Dude, what sorta kinky shit are you _into_!"

"I suppose cattle branding could work, though that wasn't initially what I meant."

"Nng, no fucking way. Not unless it goes both ways, you red bastard." Alfred groaned, his cheek resting again the desk. The wood was cool and refreshing against his skin. His face heated up as the impact of his words fully registered in his brain. _'Fuuuuck, shouldn't have said that, he'll probably love that...'_

"Well, I suppose if you want others to know I belong to you as well I wouldn't mind," Ivan laughed, standing straight. He spanked the American once more, enjoying the surprised shout he received in response. He also enjoyed the sound that echoed and reverberated around the walls when he slapped him. Alfred's reddening skin looked delectable, and the way he wiggled his hips and pushed his ass up farther into the air as if his body was begging for more was even more so. He raised his hand yet again and brought it down mercilessly on Alfred's ass, then again, and again, eliciting loud cries and shouts from the American that caused a pleasant tingling sensation in Ivan's stomach.

The high pitched, yet still very manly, cries escaped Alfred every time the Russian's hand connected with his stinging skin. Each time Ivan's large hand spanked him he rolled his hips back and his ass up, secretly wishing for more. Each slap brought a tingling sting that was just painful enough to make him want to beg Ivan to keep doing it, until his entire body went numb.

Whining when Ivan stopped, Alfred tossed a pleading look over his shoulder, a red blush spread across his cheeks like red paint and drool trailing down his chin from the corner of his mouth, open with quick, shallow breaths. He body heaved with the task of breathing, sweat creating a light sheen all over his body. Texas was slipping down his nose, revealing the tears that had welled up in his blue eyes but hadn't fallen. He was achingly hard, hoping that Ivan would catch on and do something about it. Texas fell onto the desk with a small clatter.

"Beautiful." It was the only word that Ivan said as he gripped Alfred by his hair and kissed him hard, ravaging his mouth for all it was worth. When he pulled away for air a thick bridge of saliva hung between them for a moment before breaking. His hands roamed the American's body, squeezing and stroking where it felt right.

"Oh come on, fuck me, hurry up!" Alfred moaned, thrusting his hips back and rubbing against the bulge in the Russian man's pants. He felt hot, barely able to think properly through the haze of lust and need, his delirious words rushed and thick with want. "Oh fuck you're so big...so fucking big, I can feel you..."

Ivan chuckled at such lewd words as he pulled away and pushed his coat back, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants with speed that seemed impossible. He dropped his pants and underwear, his member springing forth. He placed his hands on either side of the American and pushed his hips forward, rubbing his member against Alfred's reddened, sensitive ass. "And just yesterday you were saying you didn't want this. Screaming no with that pretty mouth of yours. I rather like it when you do that."

_'Oh right, I'm supposed to not want this...'_ The thought barely registered in Alfred's foggy mind. Was Russia telling him that he wanted him to act like he didn't want it? Did he have some weird rape fetish or something? He wasn't sure, so he just replied with an insult, "Weirdo. Fucking sick commie. You like raping people, don't you?"

"Nyet, I just like the faces you make when you are screaming, whether it be in pain or pleasure makes no difference to me."

A pink blush spread across Alfred's cheeks as he refused to look at the Russian. His attention was brought back to the situation at hand when the head of Ivan's member pressed against his hole, teasing the tight ring of muscle but never breaching it. When nothing happened for a few moments, and Alfred could practically hear Ivan's smirk, he wiggled his hips back and growled, "What the fuck are you waiting for!"

"That," Ivan giggled, and thrust his hips forward, sheathing himself completely inside of the American. He tilted his head back as Alfred screamed; he loved that sound, so full of pain and want. He looked down with half-lidded violet eyes, the sight of his lover's arched back and trembling body. Thin lines of blood trickled down Alfred's thighs, arousing Ivan even further. "Nnng, _fuck_!" The American's body spasmed at the sudden intrusion, pain throbbing through his lower body. "G-gah, ease up a l-little! It hurts..." He rolled his shoulders back and fidgeted, a little unnerved by the Russian's silence and lack of movement. He rocked his hips back, fully accustomed to being filled for the second time that day. "Hey, come on, move, you-" Before he could finish his insult his face was shoved into the desk violently, and it almost felt like his jaw cracked from the force of it all.

"Don't speak." Ivan was no longer sugarcoating his words with that fake, kiddy voice that annoyed Alfred to no end. Instead his voice was deep and commanding, the words firm and leaving no room for protest. It sent a pleasant shiver up Alfred's spine, straight down to Florida. The Russian placed a hand at the back of Alfred's neck, holding him in place as he pulled out, then snapped his hips back hard, forcing himself in balls-deep once again in one motion. The blood that leaked from the American's entrance acted as a poor lubricant as he began thrusting himself in and out of the suffocating, velvety heat that was America.

Grunts escaped Alfred, unable to move like he wanted to. He twisted his head with his limited movement as he pushed his hips back, trying to angle his hips so that Ivan would hit that special bundle of nerves that would make the encounter pleasurable for him. So far he wasn't getting much out of it. His entire lower body ached and his jaw still throbbed dully with pain where it had smacked against the desk.

Alfred arched his back, rather painfully, as his sweet spot was hit head on. A pleasured shout resounded around the room, the erotic sound bouncing back to meet the American's ears. The sound and feeling of flesh continuously smacking against flesh filled his senses; a coiling, unbearable heat pooled in his stomach as Florida twitched each time he was pounded into _just right_.

Pathetic whimpers and cries were the only sound Alfred could manage; they sounded louder than they actually were due to the Russian man's silence. He couldn't help himself, he was so close; it felt like he was going explode from the inside out.

Suddenly his head was yanked back by his hair and Ivan captured his mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss. His mind was too hazy to fight back, his tongue sliding sensually against the Russian's. Oxygen began to be hard to come by as his mouth was occupied with the violent kiss.

"Do you know how good you feel, любовь? Вы будете моей. Я не остановлюсь, пока ты моя навсегда, мой прекрасный подсолнечника." The Russian words were faint and breezy, as if it were a great task for Ivan to form them.

Screaming at the sound of those lust-drenched words, Alfred came hard, his mind blanking. He slumped on the desk, nestling his head in his arms. It took him a few minutes to regain the ability to think properly. The one thing that registered in his mind was that Ivan was no longer inside him, and that something other than blood was sliding down his thighs and leaking from his entrance.

"Look at that, you made a mess," Ivan sighed, untangling his fingers from Alfred's golden hair. The American felt something cold and slimy touching his back. "You got it all over the side of my desk."

"Ew, don't _wipe it off_ on me!"

"It's yours, so why should it matter? Besides, there is plenty more inside of you," Ivan giggled. He stepped back and pulled his pants and underwear back up, easily redoing his zipper and button. "Though it is rather annoying that it has to be cleaned now. I can't have that drying."

"Ghh...ow." Alfred stood up straight, holding his back with one arm and putting a hand on the desk to steady himself. Flexing his jaw to test for any breaks or fractures he was satisfied to find it was only bruised. "Geez, you didn't have to smack my face against the desk...that hurt."

Avoiding this subject, Ivan picked the American's pants and shirt off the floor. "You should shower. I will join you right after I tell Estonia to clean this up, then we shall eat lunch. After that I can take you into town and we can get you some clothes to wear while you are here. Does that sound like a good plan, любовь?"

"Not if you're gonna be in the shower with me, fuck." Alfred wrinkled his nose at the idea, swiping his clothes from the Russian. He remembered to grab Texas and put it back on his face. "And what's the point of getting me clothes if you're just going to be taking them off of me? I think I'd rather just stay here all day and get my brains fucked out."

"Well, I was hoping I could take you out on a date while you were here," Ivan giggled, putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder and guiding him to the door. "Go take a shower, моя прекрасная подсолнечника. I will join you soon enough. We will debate what we shall do later."

Alfred pouted as he walked through the doorway and towards the bedroom he was sharing with Russia, his clothes in hand. "Well hurry up, will you! I'm feeling ready for round two!"

"Of course, of course," Ivan chuckled, his violet eyes following Alfred's hips sway back and forth, how he still had cum sliding down his inner thighs, as he headed for the stairs to fetch Estonia. My, his day was off to a wonderful start, his boss had given him the week off so he could spend it with Alfred to "strengthen their political bond", Alfred was no longer fighting his advances as much, and his shower would contain much more than just shampoo and soap.

影ちゃん

**Translations:**

любовь- Love  
>моя прекрасная подсолнечника- My beautiful sunflower<br>Лошадь...петух?- Horse...cock?  
>Вы будете моей. Я не остановлюсь, пока ты моя навсегда, мой прекрасный подсолнечника- You will be mine. I will not stop until you're mine forever, my beautiful sunflower<p>

**Notes:**

I'm sure I had some at one point...

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Again, I would like to thank you so much for the reviews. When I read all of them I was seriously crying. ...I'm serious. And I was looking at the list of people who alerted and fave'd my story (because I'm creepy like that and it doesn't alert my email when someone does) and I saw that some of the people I regard as gods read my story. ... ***sniffle*** Thank you. ***teary eyed*** I'm just being ridiculous now, aren't I? Since it seemed to work so well, I'll do the same thing as last chapter. Chapter 5 will come out on Friday, and if I get ten reviews or more, it shall come out on Wednesday. Thank you so much.

Reviews are Shadow-chan's fuel ***nomnomnom*** They keep her spirits up and a happy Shadow-chan is one that pumps out chapters like a semiautomatic machine gun. Thank you. ***bow***


	5. That Can Still Get You Drunk

**Opening Statements:** ...So I had some pot brownies for the first time a few days ago. ...Yup. I got _seriously_ stoned. After a couple hours I was practically dying of hunger because my friend doesn't ever have anything in his house, and the only thing we really could eat was more pot brownies. Needless to say the munchies really ruined it for me, I don't think I'll do it again. I wanted to ride a bike so bad for some reason... But yeah, enough of that. HI THIS CHAPTER SUCKS :D I'm sorry, I was going to try an be positive with myself at first, but then I read over it and...ARGH. So yeah. Enjoy if you can. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Yep.

**WARNING:** Ugh long chapter, inappropriate use of a vodka bottle, inappropriate photos being taken, toys used, masturbation, frot, barely edited AGAIN (Sorry I suck so bad at getting the chapters to my editor DX)

影ちゃん

Alfred woke up to the pleasant sensation of warmth all around him. A nice, thick blanket shielding him from the cold room, a large, warm body pressing up against him from the front, two arms wrapped around his waist, hands groping at his ass, and a pair of legs tangled with his own. His head lay on a firm, broad chest, and his arms were looped around a thick neck, fingertips brushing something soft...

_'Mmm, did Kiku spend the night or something...? Nah...must've gone to Mattie's...Kiku's not this big and warm...'_ Not quite fully awake, Alfred snuggled against whoever it was that he had spent the night with and sighed contentedly. Deep rumblings sounded from the person who was groping him gently, and Alfred's eyes snapped open, completely awake.

Immediately he kicked the other person out of the bed, sending him across the room and into a wall as Alfred sat up and pulled the blanket up to his neck to keep himself covered. "What the fuck! Were you fucking groping me _all night_! You red, perverted, commie bastard!"

A quiet chant of "Kolkolkol" was all he received as Ivan held his head and frowned up at the American. After a moment he stood up, Alfred noticed he was wearing nothing but his scarf, and yanked the covers up, crawling back under while grumbling Russian curses under his breath. It was too early and cold to fight in any way.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

Ivan answered him in the form of shoving Alfred's face into one of the pillows, completely ignoring the loud, muffled shouts of protest he received, and holding it there for a few seconds before letting go and turning on his side, back facing the American as he pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

Miffed by being disregarded so easily, Alfred prodded at Ivan's shoulder, shaking him gently a couple times. "Hey. Hey, I'm talking here, don't ignore me." He quieted his voice a bit, so he wasn't yelling but definitely not using a normal volume. "C'mon, argue with me!"

"Нет, cлишком рано."

"Speak English!"

"Нет, cлишком рано."

"Well, how about a fuck?"

"Нет, cлишком рано."

By then Alfred had figured out what those words meant. He pouted at how Ivan refused to argue with him. He liked it when they argued, it was something that they could do often and say something that didn't particularly mean anything important. "Then...can we at least cuddle? It's really cold, even with the blanket..." He couldn't help it, he was a snuggler.

No words were spoken as Ivan flipped himself onto his other side and grabbed the American, yanking him close and pulling the covers around them as he snuggled closer. He mumbled a few unfamiliar words in Russian and closed his hazy eyes, still very, very tired. All that he could really process was that Alfred was warm, and that he liked it.

Unable to fall back asleep, Ivan focused on getting his brain to start working. After a couple minutes he regained all his English and nestled his face in the American's neck. He smelled like burgers. Through all the sweat and sex smell, he still smelled like those putrid, disgusting burgers. "You smell revolting."

"Yeah, that's the first English sentence I wanna hear in the morning. Dick," Alfred grumbled, pushing his hands against Ivan's chest to try and push him away. Ivan just hugged him tighter. "Why can't you be like any normal, creepy rapist, and tell me I smell sexy?"

"Because you smell like those horrendous burgers, and those most definitely do not smell nice at all," _'Why can't you smell beautiful, like a sunflower?'_ Ivan huffed childishly. Despite what he had said about Alfred smelling revolting he just snuggled him more.

"They do _so_ smell good. Whatever. I'm hungry, and I wanna get up," Alfred huffed, curling up close to the Russian for warmth. Why did Russia have to be such a fucking cold place?

"Then get up. I'm staying in bed where it is warm."

"That means I want you to get up with me, stupid commie." The American pinched Ivan's side, coaxing a low growl from the older nation who squeezed him gently in response. "C'mooooon, 'm hungry!"

"Lithuania should be bringing in our breakfast soon. He brings me my blini and tea around eight each morning, and I've told him to bring milk instead of tea for you. I figured you would want that, dа?"

"Sure whatever. Your milk here tastes weird though."

"Dа, goat's milk is very different from cow's milk," Ivan chuckled, kissing Alfred's throat gently; he enjoyed the feeling of the American's pulse under his lips. "I prefer it to cow's milk. Now, is that offer still available? I am feeling awake enough for a morning round now~"

"Hunh? But...I'm sore," Alfred whined, pulling his head back. He only succeeded in exposing his neck even more for the Russian. A squeak escaped him when Ivan reached down and grabbed his ass. "W-whuh, no! Not now! I'm sooooore!"

Ivan huffed and squeezed Alfred tightly. "But you offered."

"I was trying to wake you up!"

"It was still an offer." Ivan quickly pinned the American under him, boxing him in with his arms as he leaned down and kissed his nose, giggling. "Though it's still too early for you to be screaming, so try to keep it down just a bit, okay?"

"Y-you bastard, stop it!" Alfred pushed against Ivan's chest, groaning as Nantucket was tickled by the Russian's warm breath.

"Why should I? You're obviously enjoying it. Look, you're already hard!" Ivan chuckled and reached down with one hand to grasp the American's hardened shaft and reached up with the other to tug at Alfred's ahoge. Alfred secretly cursed Nantucket for having the ability to make him so hot and bothered, bucking his hips and whining.

"U-um, e-excuse me..."

Alfred and Ivan turned their heads to look to the door where Lithuania was standing, blushing profusely, with a tray of food in hand. Alfred really wished that Toris didn't have to walk in and see Ivan on top of him. Luckily the blanket hid a lot of what was going on beneath it.

"H-h-hey, Toris..." Alfred managed to mumble, looking away. A heavy blush painted his cheeks, partly from embarrassment and partly from the stimulation his erogenous zone was undergoing. He pressed his lips together, hoping to keep in some of the noises Ivan was trying to extract from him. "Mmf, st...stop it, commie!" He whispered furiously as Ivan just kept looking at Toris and rubbed his ahoge between two fingers.

"Lithuania, please set the food tray on my bedside table, I will get to it once I'm done here." Ivan's voice was even, his tone neutral. "And if you enter without knocking next time I will have to punish you~"

"I-I did knock...but no one answered. I apologize," Lithuania mumbled, moving in and placing the tray on the nightstand. He quickly scurried out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Now." Ivan tweaked Nantucket and ground his hips down against the American's. "Where were we?"

"Ha? Buh- no- what- food! _Food_!"

A frown appeared on Ivan's face. "Food can wait. I want you."

"But I'm hungry," Alfred whined. Despite his protests he was achingly hard; Florida was crying out for attention. Damn Nantucket for affecting him so badly!

Still frowning, Ivan sighed. "Of course. You will need your energy anyway." He rolled off of the American and took the tray of food off the bedside table, placing it between him and Alfred. "Normally I would leave you to have breakfast yourself, but I suppose today I could stay."

"Why the hell would you leave? Asshole."

"Oh, nothing," Ivan chuckled, smiling childishly at his lover. "Just an old Russian proverb."

"Geez you're weird," Alfred grumbled. He stared hard at the tray, his brow furrowed. "There's only one plate."

"Dа." Ivan's smile widened, grinning at the American. "Yesterday I informed Lithuania to put all the food on one plate for the rest of the time you are here. I thought that since we are lovers now I could feed you!"

Alfred's eyes widened, sputtering disbelievingly. "W-what! What the hell kinda logic is that!" He dodged the arm that tried to wrap around his neck. "When the hell did you decide we were 'lovers!' That's just...no! And don't just go deciding things like you're going to feed me! I'm not a fucking child!"

Ivan seemed not to hear him as he cut a piece of the blini and forked it, then held it up to the American with a big, childish grin on his face. "Open wide, любовь."

"St-stop!" America swatted the hand away and tried to get away from the food. "I can feed myse-" He was cut off by the food being shoved into his mouth forcefully. "Mmmf!" he exclaimed, eyes going wide. Despite his protests, he really did like Russian food. It just pissed him off that Ivan was trying to feed him. He growled but chewed the food and swallowed regardless. "Not cool. Don't do that, I think you nicked my lip when you shoved the fork into my mouth."

Giggling, the Russian got this look on his face that Alfred knew meant nothing good. "Oh? Then I should feed you some other way, dа?" Alfred wanted to tell him that he didn't want to be fed, but the thought was discontinued when Ivan took a bite of food and then pulled the American into an open mouthed kiss.

Alfred found the food in Ivan's mouth sliding into his own. He almost choked, but he swallowed anyway. When he pulled away he blushed angrily, infuriated by the giggles that escaped the Russian. "Gross! Don't put the food in your mouth and then kiss me to feed it to me! Ughh, that was so nasty!"

Ivan snickered, that shiteating grin still in place. He yanked Alfred into another kiss, invading his mouth easily. He coaxed the American into a passionate kiss, sweeping through Alfred's inside territory. When the kiss was broken a thick bridge of saliva hung off of his tongue, connecting to Alfred's parted lips. He wiped away the saliva and leaned down again, reaching up to tickle Nantucket. "You are calling _me_ nasty?" he whispered, nipping at Alfred's earlobe. He moved over and straddled his lover, reaching down to grasp Alfred's erect shaft. "Look at you, you're so hard."

"N...nnooo!" Alfred moaned, arching his back as Florida was squeezed and stroked achingly slow. "St-stop! I-I'm not...Florida is..." Despite his protests Alfred's arm moved up, grabbing hold of the Russian's shoulder. His other hand reached down, putting his hand over Ivan's. "Oh fuck..."

Breakfast forgotten, Ivan ground down against the American as he twirled Nantucket between his fingers. He rubbed his member against Alfred's, wrapping his hands around both his and the American's shaft. "You are so responsive, подсолнечник." Ivan leaned down and captured Alfred's mouth in a hungry kiss, who responded eagerly. "Hmm, I don't think I'll enter you right now," Ivan hummed, pulled back. He let go of their members, earning a whine from Alfred, and leaned over towards the bedside table. "Do you want your new toy~?"

"Fuu-uuuck, _anything_!" Alfred panted, gazing at the Russian with glazed, half-lidded eyes. "A-as long as you fucking do _something_, I don't care what it is! The dildo, your cock, just _something_!"

"Well, that wasn't the _only_ toy I bought you in town yesterday," Ivan laughed lightheartedly and opened the drawer in the nightstand. He pulled out the lube first, tossing the tube to Alfred, sparing him just a moment to tell him to prepare himself before diving back into the drawer.

Alfred quickly popped the tube and inhaled a quick whiff, shivering at the intoxicating scent of vanilla, before spreading some on his fingers. He rubbed it between his fingers as he reached down between his legs and slipped a finger inside of himself. It was relatively easy since Ivan's cock had stretched him enough the night before, but he was still tight enough that it was uncomfortable. His fingers weren't as big as Ivan's, so he tried to quicken his pace and fit more fingers inside himself hastily. When he looked up at the Russian, wiggling the three fingers he had inside of himself his eyes widened when he saw what was in the other's hand. "I-i-is that a fuckin' butt plug!" he sputtered, his eye twitching just slightly.

Alfred eyed the toy nervously. It was black, and wide, dome shaped at the top. It wasn't very long, but it was a bit of a stretch girth-wise. Not as much as Ivan's cock though. ...Dammit, he was comparing them again. He really needed to stop doing that!

"What's wrong, подсолнечник? I would think that you would like your new toy."

"I whuh- I'm- it's- but- _no_!" Even if he said no, Alfred's cheeks burned with the mental image, and Florida twitched at the thought of the toy going inside of him. "I-I mean you're just gonna end up taking it out five minutes later to fuck me, right? S-so no reason to use it!" Alfred didn't like the grin that was spreading across Ivan's face. "...You're gonna leave me here all alone again, aren't you?"

"There are still a few things I would like to buy for our interactions~" Ivan giggled. It was starting to piss the American off. "However this time I know exactly what I want, so I will not be taking as long. At most I will take an hour." He pushed the plug into Alfred's hands. "Make sure to lube yourself up enough so you don't tear. I will buy more soon so we don't run out. I expect it to still be in when I come back."

Alfred sputtered something unintelligible as Ivan removed himself from the bed and began dressing himself. "But- you can't- why- don't _leave_ me like this!"

"Why not?" Ivan laughed, zipping up his pants and pulling his white short sleeved shirt over his head. He leaned down and picked up his coat from the ground as he hummed quietly to himself. "Now, I will be back soon, любовь. Remember, I expect you to be using your new toy by the time I get back."

The American grumbled something incoherent as he spread some of the lube on his fingers and then rubbed it over the butt plug. "Whatever. Just get back soon, or I'll die of blueballs."

Ivan just laughed and opened the door to the room. "If you are worrying about that, there is something at the base of your new toy that should help."

Alfred frowned when the Russian left the room and shut the door behind him quietly. What was that supposed to mean? Alfred already knew what it meant. It meant the plug most likely vibrated. The American sighed and looked at the black toy with contempt as he kicked the covers off of his body. He sighed again and lubed it up some more, then put it down at his hole, still scowling at the toy as it disappeared inside of him.

"Nnn..." Alfred groaned as the toy stretched him almost as much as Ivan did- fuck he was comparing them again, wasn't he? Dammit. Once the toy was all the way in Alfred placed both his hands behind him to hold himself up and tilted his head back, getting used to the foreign object inside of him. It felt too weird. The texture was way different than what he was used to, lined with some sort of latex or rubber, it was too short to hit his sweet spot, and it just in general felt weird. After a couple seconds and he adjusted to the plug inside of him, Alfred reached down and ran his fingers over the base that was still outside his body, searching for the button that Ivan had said was there. He found a bump under the latex lining and pushed on it.

Not even a second later the toy began vibrating, causing Alfred to squeak (it was a manly squeak mind you) and shudder. It didn't vibrate particularly fast, it was just a surprising rate.

Deciding that because it felt too weird and that the plug didn't go far enough into him, Alfred wanted the vibrate option turned off. So he pressed the button again, expecting it to stop.

"_Jeezus monkey fuck_!" Alfred shouted as the toy vibrated even faster, scaring him half to death. He moaned as the butt plug rubbed against his inner walls and vibrated even harder against him. Okay, so maybe it had two settings. After the initial shock Alfred quickly pressed the button again, seeing as it was getting a little uncomfortable. "Hooo-ooo-oooly shiii-ii-iiiit!" Alfred cried out as the toy began practically gyrating inside of him, making a loud _'vrrr'_ noise that resounded around the room. Right. So there were _three_ settings. Alfred was going to kill that fucking commie bastard.

Alfred quickly pressed the button again, this time finally quelling the rigorous vibrating of the plug. He groaned, grimacing. The room was oddly silent without buzzing from the vibrations, and Alfred wasn't sure if it bothered him or not.

"Fuck it, I'm too horny for this," the American growled, mostly to himself, pressing the button once on the toy then reached up to curl Nantucket around his finger. He chomped down on his bottom lip to keep in a loud whine that threatened to escape. He kept his ahoge curled around his fingers as he reached down and stroked himself firmly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling the fuck out of Alfred, followed by Lithuania's voice, "America? Are you in there? I came to get the food tray, if you're done."

Alfred managed to sputter something unintelligible as he grabbed the covers he had previously tossed aside and covered himself completely, hiding his shame as best he could. "Y-yeah, Toris, come on in man," he said, placing a hand over his erection to try and hide it further.

"Oh, are you okay? I'm not...interrupting anything, am I?" Toris asked, biting his lip as he poked his head in. His shoulder length hair made a loud swishing sound as it brushed back and forth against the door.

"Nah, it's totally cool." America forced himself to smile, ignoring the gentle vibrations the toy inside of him was giving off.

"Wh-what's that buzzing sound?"

"Nothing!" Alfred replied quickly, staring down at the blanket covering his lap instead of at the Baltic man. "Absolutely nothing! Th-there's probably a bee in here or something! J-just...the tray's right there, thanks for taking it."

"Oh..." Lithuania lowered his eyes, his cheeks heating up, knowing exactly what was going on. He took the breakfast tray, which still had quite a bit of food on it, and walked to the door. "I..." He stopped as he was about to leave and turned. "I was going to talk to you about this entire affair, America. B-but if you want I can come back later..."

"That'd be just peachy, Toris. And c'mon, man, call me Alfred." Alfred coughed nervously, still looking away. He was starting to get really embarrassed. It even sounded like the buzzing from the vibrating plug was getting louder.

"I'll go now." Toris nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

An ashamed blush spread across Alfred's cheeks as he looked down at his lap. Geez, what had happened to him? He had gone from a rape victim to a sex addict in days. He'd always enjoyed sex, but he had never wanted it constantly like he did now. He wished he could call Matthew about this, but he knew Mattie wouldn't be any help. They'd probably just get into another argument about Rugby again... Not that the American could stand with his current erection anyway.

His sexual hunger still not sated, Alfred pushed those thoughts away along with the covers. He reached up with one hand to tickle Nantucket again, and reached down to grasp Florida to relieve some of the ache. Stroking his erection, Alfred bit back a delicious moan as he curled his ahoge around his finger. He bucked his hips up as his erogenous zone sent pulses of pleasure down his spine, and Florida twitched in response. Sure Nantucket was his weak spot, and it could often give him unwanted erections when he definitely didn't need one, but it was amazing how good it felt during masturbation and sex.

The gentle buzzing from the plug was beginning to be much more pleasant as Alfred stroked himself repeatedly and lavished Nantucket with attention. His hips twitched in anticipation of his orgasm as he pumped himself up and down firmly. Wiggling his hips a little to try and move the butt plug without using his hands, he squeezed Florida gently.

As he stroked himself and tugged at Nantucket Alfred let out a loud moan, spreading his legs on instinct. He arched his back, imagining it was someone else's hands on his body, rough, big, rubbing all over, thin lips kissing down his neck as they whispered low, dirty words with a thick Russian accen- _and holy shit he was thinking of Ivan._

"Gaaaah, no! Bad brain! Bad! You don't want that! He raped you and then tricked you into wanting it with his commie mind powers!" Alfred exclaimed out into the empty room, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head. "Fuck I think I need brain bleach!" Alfred looked down at Florida, half expecting his erection to have softened, but he was still hard; in fact, it felt like he was even harder than before.

_'Fuck that was really turning me on...'_ Alfred groaned and facepalm'd. He glared down at his hard member, as if it was Florida's fault for his problems. In a way it was. _'Okay, I'm just gonna jack off and try not to think about this.'_ The plan sounded perfect, but Russia refused to leave his mind. "Fuuuuuuuck!" Alfred pumped his member furiously, trying to keep thoughts of the Russian out of his mind. The vibrating from the toy inside of him was beginning to become more annoying than pleasurable. "Fucking thing! Doesn't even go in deep enough..." Alfred reached down and pressed the button three times to turn it off, and relaxed when it stopped vibrating. He didn't know why he kept it in, he could easily just take it out...

Alfred decided to let that thought alone and just reached down with both hands to play himself, stroking roughly with one hand and going farther down to fondle his balls. He wished the plug inside him could go in further and hit his sweet spot, and fuck him hard, and fuck wasn't that what the dildo was for? _'God dammit why don't I just use that?'_ Alfred cursed at himself for not knowing that he didn't have the answer to that question. All he knew was that Ivan had told him to keep the toy inside of him, and for some reason he felt compelled to obey.

A sharp cry escaped the American as he came all over his hand, leaving him exhausted. He groaned and wiped the seed off on the sheets. He felt confused, and annoyed. He wanted to call Canada and clear some things up, or maybe just tell him what was going on so that he felt a little better.

Suddenly feeling very cold, Alfred sat up and yanked the covers up over his head. He curled up and frowned at nothing in particular. He felt tired. His recent excessive sexual activity didn't help. Alfred sighed and decided to take a nap for the rest of the time that he was alone. He'd definitely need his energy for later.

Despite trying so hard to fall asleep, his brain refused to stop _thinking_ (though in a way that was...sort of good). He was trying so hard to fall asleep, and when he desperately wanted it, it seemed to elude him even more. After what felt like forever, he was finally able to relax and fall asleep.

Alfred woke up to the covers being ripped away from his naked body. "What the fuck!" He sputtered, sitting up and looking up at Ivan's amused face. "You bastard! It's _cold_!"

"I see that you found something to do while I was away," Ivan chuckled. Alfred noticed that he had a pink paper bag under one arm and a large Vodka bottle in the other hand. "Do you truly get so bored without sexual contact that you have nothing better to do other than _sleep_~?"

"No! I just got tired 'cause I jerked off after you went and left me, and it was kinda exhausting..." Alfred refused to meet Ivan's eyes. His gaze instead fell on the bag. "What's in the bag?"

"All in good time," Ivan laughed and placed the pink bag on the bed near America's feet. He sat down on the mattress and grabbed Alfred by the shoulder, yanking him into a demanding kiss, easily invading his mouth. Ivan trailed the ice cold Vodka bottle over Alfred's bare skin, causing goosebumps to appear and for the American to shiver.

Once the kiss broke, and after he caught his breath, Alfred addressed that with a few choice insults, "You fucking bastard that thing is cold! Guh, why'd you even bring that? Asshole!"

"I brought it because I was thirsty," Ivan chuckled. He pressed the bottle against Alfred's side and giggled at the shudder he received in response. "I was also thinking about using it in some of our...activities. But not right now." He set the Vodka down beside the American and trailed his gloved hand down until it touched the base of the plug still buried in Alfred's body. "I believe this has been inside you long enough." He chuckled, taking the base by the tips of his fingers and beginning to pull it out.

"Ahhh-ah! Nn, be gentle...it's been in for a while..." Alfred whined, closing his eyes as the toy was pulled from his body. He let out a long, relieved sigh when it was gone and he didn't feel as stretched. "By the way...where's Texas? I can't remember where you put it. You took my glasses off and hid them somewhere last night..."

"I put them in the drawer. I don't particularly like Texas as opposed to the rest of you."

"Texas is a part of me just like all my other states! I went through hell giving birth to all of them!" Alfred huffed angrily as he sat up properly and crossed his arms. He cursed himself for his choice of words when Russia sent him an intrigued look. "Okay, I didn't 'give birth' to any of them, but they are technically my children. I went out and found them all and stuff."

"This subject interests me. Would you care to elaborate how your states were 'conceived', подсолнечник?" Ivan chuckled and leaned over, placing the toy in the drawer and taking out Texas before handing them to Alfred.

"Well...it's kinda...different, but most of my states technically have 'fathers' and stuff. Like Iggy's the 'dad' of all New England and stuff, and Spain's got Florida...I think." Alfred placed Texas on his nose and coughed nervously. "And I'm pretty sure that Texas is Mexico's."

"You _think_?" Ivan pursed his lips together, staring hard at the American.

"This was before I got total control after myself, I was younger and Florida was a big influence on me," America grumbled, looking down at his lap. "And...um...Alaska. Yeah."

"Alfred, I _sold_ Alaska to you." Of course he had taken care of the land's personification for a little while, but eventually he had just let it go right before he'd sold the land to America.

"That's not what I mean... I mean that since you gave me Alaska he's probably...look, can we just stop talking about this and have sex, or something?" Alfred grumbled, he eyed the pink bag once more. "What's in the bag, c'mon, tell me!"

Ivan grinned and stood, taking the bag in both hands. He reached in and pulled out a camera. A brand new one by the look of it. "I bought more equipment than what is in this bag, but I set up most of it a room downstairs. It has a fireplace, and I thought it would be a nice place for us to conduct our encounters."

"And what the hell are you going to do with the camera!"

"Take pictures of you, of course!" Ivan giggled almost maniacally. "What else would I use it for, silly?" He tossed the pink bag into Alfred's lap. "I think you will be interested in what else resides in the bag."

Instead of just looking in the bag like he probably should have, America dumped its contents onto the space of the bed right beside him. He cheeks flushed red as he examined the clothes that had fallen out of the bag. He took particular interest in the cowboy hat that lay on top of the pile. He picked it up, running his fingers over the brown leather, a little nostalgic of his cowboy days. He gaze fell on the rest of the outfits that had come from the bag. He blushed as he saw a school girl outfit, a police uniform, the rest of the cowboy outfit, a French maid's outfit, and several other naughty uniforms. "Um..." He looked up at Ivan who was grinning at him (very creepily). "I'm not wearing any of these."

"Why not, любовь?"

"Because more than half of these are girl's clothes, and it'd just be embarrassing!"

"It isn't like I'm going to be showing these to anyone else," Ivan laughed, his grin twitching down into just a small smile. "I'm much too selfish for that."

"Yeah right, you'll probably use them as blackmail, like if I don't keep having sex with you you'll send the pictures to Iggy," Alfred huffed, crossing his arms. Despite what he said, he put the cowboy hat on, refusing to meet Ivan's eyes.

"Oh nyet, my dear Alfred," Ivan chuckled, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the American as he turned on the camera. He quickly snapped a picture of Alfred, earning a loud protesting noise from said American who put his hands up in front of his face despite being too late to block the photo. "Now, the pictures of you with your brother, Spain, France and Prussia I might use as blackmail, but not these. I would keep these for myself."

"I'm still not wearing it," Alfred huffed stubbornly. Though even if he said no, he snuck a look down at the cowboy outfit. He glared at the Russian as he picked up the bottoms for the outfit and his eyes widened. "A-a-assless chaps!" He sputtered, looking up at Ivan's grinning face. "Do they even _make_ these in Russia?"

Ivan just laughed. "You are having second thoughts about your decision, dа?"

"..." Alfred seemed to be contemplating whether or not he would take back what he'd said or not. "I'm only gonna wear the assless chaps, and don't take too many crazy pictures."

The grin on Ivan's face spread wider. "That can be arranged." He brandished the camera and cast a flirty look at the blonde, looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Putting the damn things on," Alfred grumbled. He quickly pulled on the black assless chaps, shivering as the cool leather settled on his bare skin. He looked skeptically at the skimpy black vest. "Do I have to wear that too?"

"Your choice~" Ivan licked his lips in anticipation. His violet eyes were half-lidded, and he had the camera ready to catch any priceless poses.

"God this is creepy," Alfred grumbled, standing up and trying to get used to the feeling of the leather around his legs. "So what am I doing?"

"Hmm, do whatever you like. Maybe lean up against the wall. That sounds good, dа?" Ivan purred. Alfred saw a dangerous glint in his eyes that sent a strange shiver down his spine. Strange, but pleasant.

Alfred bit his lip and turned to face the wall. He placed both hands on the wall and turned his head to look at Ivan, who had already snapped a picture of him. The American pushed his hips back a little, so his ass was more prominent as he put his weight on his hands against the wall. His cheeks flushed red as Ivan took another picture of him.

"Turn around." Alfred's cheeks burned as he heard Ivan's commanding words. He turned around, pressing the back of his body against the wall. The American blushed heatedly as another picture was taken of him. He hadn't felt this embarrassed when Prussia, France and Spain had been shooting the video, or taking pictures of him. ...But he was drunk then, so it didn't really count.

"W-what else should I do?" Alfred mumbled, avoiding Ivan's intense gaze. The cold air was beginning to get to him, his nipples stiff due to both the temperature and his arousal. The chaps did a poor job of covering his loins, most of his erection out in the air. Florida was only halfway tucked into the hem of the chaps, revealed for the world to see.

"I already said. Whatever you want," Ivan chuckled darkly. He snapped another picture, licking his lips. "But if you would like instruction, I will oblige. Do you want to touch yourself?" He loved the way Alfred's blush darkened as he nodded his head slowly. "Then do it."

Alfred reached down, pulling Florida entirely out of its confines. He gave his member a long, slow stroke and bit his lip to hold in a moan. His chest rose and fell in short, shallow breaths as he stroked himself in slow, firm motions. He heard the sound of the camera shutter snapping every couple seconds, but tried to ignore it.

"Don't keep in the noise. I want to hear you."

Alfred wanted to object, but when he opened his mouth a series of wanton, whoreish moans escaped him as he pumped and squeezed himself faster. He placed his free hand on the wall behind him for leverage, his eyes dropping to half mast. He despised how his body responded to the situation, but loved it at the same time. His eyes focused on the large bulge in Ivan's pants and Florida twitched in his hand; he suddenly felt the urgent need to have something inside of him. His hand left the wall and went passed his erection and dipped between his legs, circling his entrance. He shuddered pleasantly as one finger breached the hole, but one just didn't feel like enough for the American. He quickly pushed in two more fingers, wincing at the sting it presented.

Ivan watched with mute delight as Alfred pleasured himself, as he thrust his fingers in an out of his tight hole, moaning and arching against the wall. He was becoming so hard it hurt. Ivan's finger refused to stop pressing the button on the camera, taking picture after picture. It was only minutes later that a little notice came up on the screen of the silver camera, telling him that there was no more room on the card. Ivan pouted and stopped clicking the button. He muttered a few curses in Russian and sighed, his gaze returning to the American who had stopped pleasuring himself and was looking at the Russian with a pathetically wanton look on his face.

"W-what's going...on?" Alfred panted, his glazed eyes widening as Ivan tossed the camera onto the bed and sat down on the mattress.

"No more room on the camera," Ivan said in a neutral tone, sounding awfully bored now that his new toy was useless until he uploaded all the pictures onto his computer and cleared the data card. Because he certainly didn't want to delete any of the pictures.

The American bit his bottom lip and withdrew his fingers from inside himself and immediately strode over to Ivan, straddling his lap easily and firmly. Alfred placed his hands on the Russian's shoulders, grinding down against him. "You know…" Alfred leaned in and groped at Ivan's broad back. "A cowboy needs a horse to ride."

A devilish smirk twitched at Ivan's lips. "Is this a reference to when you stated that I have a horse cock?" Ivan laughed and pressed a kiss to the corner of Alfred's mouth gently, trailing kisses down his jawline. "Nyet. I think you have misinterpreted your role in this relationship." Ivan reached up and knocked the hat off of Alfred's head, gripping his hair tightly, pulling his head back so that his neck was exposed. "You do not get to decide what you need or don't need."

"Oh yeah...?" Alfred winced and clawed at the Russian's clothed back as his hair was handled so roughly. "What if I said I needed your cock? Are you gonna tell me that I don't really need it?"

Ivan just laughed at the comment and shoved Alfred down onto the bed, reaching for the forgotten Vodka bottle. "Nyet, I think I have a better idea of what to do to you. Turn around, on all fours."

Skeptical, but still curious, Alfred rolled onto his stomach and moved so he was on his knees, propped up on his forearms with his head down. He looked over his shoulder, looking for Ivan's approval of how he positioned himself.

The Russian placed a hand on Alfred's inner thigh, frowning. "Spread your legs, bring your hips up." Ivan's frown turned into a grin as he saw how readily and eagerly Alfred obeyed his orders. And oh how sexy he looked in his outfit. The American looked good with the assless chaps on, and there was no need to take them off to fuck him either. Whoever had thought of creating the garment in the first place had obviously been thinking with one word in mind: convenience.

Grinning at the already prepared hole for him, Ivan twisted off the cap to the Vodka bottle. As soon as it was opened he quickly gulped down some of it, then stopped himself before consuming the entire bottle. He spread Alfred's ass, pushed the opening of the bottle to Alfred's hole. He enjoyed the confused sound right before he pushed the opening of the bottle inside of the American, just barely, only the first half inch inside.

"Ahh-ah, wh-what…?" Alfred groaned as the foreign object breached his entrance. He squawked as some of the Vodka trickled inside of him, tickling and burning pleasantly against his insides.

Ivan chuckled darkly and pushed more of the neck of the clear bottle inside of his lover, angling it up just slightly to let the Vodka flow inside the American. America let out a quiet whimper, a few 'no's, 'stop's and 'don't's, but the way his hips rocked back and how he shuddered gave away just how much he was turned on by this. "You are such a depraved little _slut_, Alfred," Ivan laughed, pushing the bottle in as far as it could go. The entire neck of the bottle was swallowed up by Alfred's greedy body, and the level of liquid was slowly declining as it flowed inside the American. He pulled the neck of the bottle out just a little, and pushed it back in, then repeated the process. "You really don't care what goes inside of you, as long as it gets you off, do you?"

"Ahh! N-no...! I'm so...full... Ahhh!" The American buried his face into his arms. The Vodka filled him from the inside; it felt weird, like he was full and he hadn't eaten anything. As Ivan began thrusting the neck of the bottle in and out of him at a faster pace Alfred thrust his hips back shamelessly, enjoying the feeling. "Fuck! Ivan...please..." Alfred croaked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What is it, Alfred?" Ivan stopped his ministrations, sounding a little irritated. "You have to finish your sentences."

Alfred looked over his shoulder, reaching back and placing a hand on his ass, squeezing it hard and making himself gasp. "I...I need you to fuck me! Please...please... It's not enough! I need...I need your cock!"

Satisfied by his begging, Ivan pulled the Vodka bottle out of Alfred's body. He smirked as he saw there was still a little less than half of it left in the bottle. As the American turned over he put the bottle in Alfred's hands and looked at him expectantly. "Drink it all. Then I will fuck you. I'll even let you ride me, like you wanted."

Looking at the bottle with a slight flush on his cheeks, Alfred swallowed heavily and sat up completely. He looked at Ivan, then to the bottle, then back to Ivan again. Those hard, violet eyes gave him no wiggle room for negotiation. Trying to not think about it too hard, Alfred brought the bottle to his lips and tilted it up.

He let the burning liquid slide down his throat with as much ease as he could manage, his tongue tracing the lip of the opening. He paused to take a break, gasping for air. He felt lightheaded, but by seeing that he only had a little bit more to go he was quickly motivated to get it over with. He could still feel Vodka leaking from his insides, trickling from his entrance and soaking the sheets beneath him rapidly.

A little woozy from the strong alcohol, Alfred dropped the bottle beside him and reached up wrapping his arms around Russia's strong neck. "Fuck me, god, I need it so bad... I need you to fuck me until I can't move...I want you to blow my mind."

Giggling almost maniacally, Ivan switched their positions, sitting up against the headboard with Alfred in his lap. He quickly undid his pants and pulled himself out. "Then _you_ do it. Fuck yourself on my cock."

That was all the encouragement that the American needed. He quickly aligned Ivan's cock with his entrance and slammed himself down onto it. He silently thanked the convenience of the assless chaps. He wasted no time and immediately pulled his hips up, then slammed them back down again, moaning as Ivan filled him completely.

Ivan grunted quietly as Alfred rode him so wildly. He placed his hands at the American's sides, loving the feeling of his soft skin. America was so young, and full of life, eager to please; that much showed in his rigorous movements. The Russian wanted all that for himself. He wanted to be the only one that Alfred gave pleasure to, he wanted no one else to be able to feel as amazing as he did right then with _his_ America. Ivan placed a hand at the back of Alfred's neck, bringing him down for a dominating kiss. He almost went giddy with happiness when Alfred put both hands at the sides of his head and fought back; that was what he loved, the struggle to keep him subdued, so that when he finally _was_ broken it would make it so much more enjoyable.

The kiss was broken, but Ivan didn't stop there. He trailed wet kisses down Alfred's jawline, biting where it felt right and leaving red marks. He was at the American's collarbone when he pulled back up and whispered into his ear as his hand snuck down and grasped Florida, "Now, tell me who you belong to, _Америка_. Tell me who _owns_ you." Ivan squeezed his lover's painfully hard cock, loving the way he whimpered and moaned under his ministrations. "I want to hear you beg and scream to become one with Russia."

"I...I..." For just a second Ivan believed that he had finally gotten America to give up all of that freedom he was so proud of, that he had gotten Alfred to agree to become one with Russia. "I...don't belong to _anyone_, you fucking commie! No one owns _me_! Especially not you!" Alfred sounded almost like he was offended; Ivan decided he liked it when the American sounded like that.

Ivan simply chuckled and kissed Alfred's throat. "Whatever you say, подсолнечник. I can be patient. You will eventually admit that you belong to me." He released Florida and replaced his hand at Alfred's side.

"Fuck...fuck no!" Alfred cried out and tossed his head back. His hands squeezed Ivan's shoulders, trying to find something solid to grab onto. He buried his face in the crook of Ivan's neck, breathing hard and fast. He thought he felt Ivan shudder underneath him when he did this. Not really thinking about what he was doing, Alfred loosened the scarf's grip on the Russian's neck, exposing his pale flesh to the cold air.

"A-Alfred, what are you-" Ivan ended up cutting himself off with a moan as Alfred kissed at his neck, nipping and licking. He shivered, his grip on the American's waist tightening. Despite trying desperately to control his body's reactions to the sudden attention to his newly discovered erogenous zone he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up and his words faltering. "St-stop! D-don't touch there!"

Ignoring Ivan's orders to stop, Alfred continued to kiss and nip at the Russian's pale, scarred neck. The scars intrigued him. He rubbed at the sides of Ivan's throat as he licked at his pulse. It felt good to have Ivan bucking and moaning underneath him instead of the other way around, plus he knew where his erogenous zone was now which gave him at least a little leeway to any situation.

"I-is that one of the reasons you…" He paused to bite at Ivan's pulse, issuing a loud groan from said Russian. "Keep the scarf on? To keep...to keep your erogenous zone covered up?"

Ivan growled and grabbed a fistful of the American's hair. He yanked his head back and narrowed his steely, violet eyes dangerously. "_Never_ touch me there again." He pulled at Nantucket, causing Alfred to violently buck under his touch and cry out wantonly. Alfred was younger, and had much less control over his body, so the reaction to any stimulation of his own erogenous zone was a lot more severe. "You just be a good boy, Alfred." He slapped the American's ass as he bounced up and down in his lap erratically. "And mind your own pleasure." His voice was so deep in contrast to his usual fake, kiddy tone, so full of power and command that Alfred whimpered and arched his back in response.

Alfred was feeling so good he felt like he might die. His ahoge was being assaulted, his sweet spot pounded into just right, the feeling of being filled completely overtaking his oversensitive body. It was probably illegal to feel this good. He cried out as Ivan gripped his hips with force meant to bruise and began pulling him up and down harder; slower, but definitely harder.

"Fuck! Fuuuuck!" The American cried out, tossing his head back as he came hard, his cum ending up all over Ivan's jacket. He went limp on the Russian's lap as Ivan continued to pull his hips up and down, still seeking his own end.

Finally achieving orgasm, Ivan held Alfred tight against his body, nuzzling his neck as he panted heavily. His breath hitched as he felt deft fingers tracing the scars on his throat. He immediately reached up and grabbed Alfred's wrist tightly, pushing his hand away. "Don't." The word didn't hold as much malice or power as Russia had originally wanted. Instead it held a more frightened, pleading tone, much to his embarrassment.

"But..." Alfred leaned in and kissed at the Russian's throat gently, dragging his tongue across one of the more prominent scars. He enjoyed the shudder it brought out of Ivan. "You play with Nantucket all the time...why can't I play with _your_ erogenous zone?" he grumbled against Ivan's throat, causing him to moan under the sensation.

"It is not because of my erogenous zone, подсолнечник," Ivan mumbled quietly, squeezing the American's sides. He shuddered as Alfred's tongue traced another one of his scars. It made him feel more than just a little sick.

"Is it because of the scars?" Alfred asked, prying his wrist free from Ivan's grip and tracing one of the scars with the tip of his finger softly. "I don't care. ...I think they're sexy, if it makes you feel any better."

Ivan growled low in his throat and immediately changed their position, shoving Alfred down onto the bed and pinning him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, leaning down so that their noses almost touched. "No. That does not make me feel better at all. In fact, it repulses me. It _disgusts_ me that these scars, inflicted upon me with the intent of violation, can affect me in such a way."

Alfred seemed unfazed by the Russian's change in demeanor. He just stroked Ivan's scars more, watching him shiver and moan under the touch. For a good reason, Alfred really liked that he had the power to do that to the man who had made him feel so helpless before. _'This is probably why he plays with Nantucket all the time,'_ Alfred thought, watching as Ivan clenched and unclenched his jaw repeatedly to keep himself under control. There was one thing that Ivan couldn't control however, and it was rather apparent what that thing was since the Russian had managed to stay inside of him the entire time. "You're hard again."

"And whose fault is that?" Ivan growled, fisting Alfred's hair once more and capturing his lips in a violent, needy kiss. He grunted as the American's legs hooked tightly around his waist.

"Fuck..." Alfred moaned as Nantucket was curled and pulled roughly, causing Florida to stand at attention almost immediately. He whined in loss when Ivan pulled out of him abruptly. He felt empty without Ivan's cock filling him up. "Why'd you stop?"

Ivan didn't answer right away, he just extracted himself from the situation and turned his back to the American.

"Hey...you're not just gonna _leave_ me like this, are you?" Alfred propped himself up on his elbows, brow knit together, almost afraid of the answer he would received.

"There is something else I want to do with you," Ivan stated, his voice neutral. "Downstairs. Latvia should have started the fireplace by now. Come."

Alfred frowned and sat up completely. "I can barely stand and you're telling me to follow you downstairs?" He sighed and cracked his back. "Hey, Ivan, will you-"

"I'm not going to carry you."

"Fuck you."

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>Нет, cлишком рано - No, too early.<br>любовь - love  
>подсолнечник - sunflower<p>

**Notes:  
><strong>Uhm, I had to add this after I realized I didn't and I had meant to: the thing about the goat's milk, I read something somewhere that sometimes goat's milk is used to substitute cow's milk in Russian breakfast. If I'm wrong, I'm very sorry. If you've never had goat's milk, I recommend it, it's actually pretty good.  
>The Russian proverb Russia is talking about is this: 'Have breakfast yourself, share supper with a friend, and feed dinner to your enemy.'<p>

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Haha...suck. You might have noticed that this chapter is early. And no, I'm not just a whore, there is a reason for it (though I am a whore too). Next chapter will come around Saturday or Sunday. And yes, I do mean _this_ Saturday or Sunday. I'm going to start updating on Sundays or Mondays instead because it's just more convenient for me. Also, I'm now offering sneak peeks for next chapters. If you don't want to read them, that's fine. Yeah, so that's it. Thanks for reading, hope you come back.

**Next Chapter's Sneak Peek:** Russia's got a bit of sadist in him and America's ass will be hurting for a while for a completely different reason.

Please feed Shadow-chan's fried brain with reviews because she's a review whore ***nomnomnom***

PS: I've been looking for someone to RP with because I'm lonely plus I like RP'ing, so if you're interested PM me.


	6. Do Not Attempt

**Opening Statements:** ABSOLUTE SUCK. I'm not even going to fucking _try_ to be positive with myself this time, this chapter is _terrible_ and I fucking stand by it. Forgive my dirty mouth but ARGHFUCKSHITCUNTASSBITCH_**ANGER**_! ...I'm not mad at anyone, I'm mad at this chapter. I'm sorry. I'll go hate myself in a corner where no one has to hear me complain.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine and it never will be

**WARNING:** Toys, branding (the burning metal kind), short-ish, dubcon (rape? not really but I guess I should put this here too), and just general SHIT

**EXTRA WARNING:** Human iron-branding should be left to the professionals.

影ちゃん

After a few failed attempts at standing and falling on his ass, the American had angrily ripped the assless chaps off his body seeing as they restricted his movement with the tight leather, Alfred managed to follow Ivan downstairs, with much difficulty, and into a rather large room. It was warm as opposed to the rest of the house, with a fire crackling in the fireplace. Plush, black carpet caressed Alfred's bare feet as he stepped inside the room and Ivan shut the door behind him. The walls were oddly bare; it didn't feel like they should be though. A table sat relatively close to the fireplace, and Alfred wondered what it was doing there.

"Lean over the table," Ivan ordered, shouldering off his coat and dropping it on the floor. He pushed the American forward gently and looked at the fireplace intensely.

Alfred did as he was told, leaning over the table with his arms holding him up. He noticed another pink bag underneath the table and blushed. Who knew what other stuff Ivan had bought.

As if reading his mind, Ivan reached under the table and grabbed the bag, tossing two items onto the surface of the table right beside the American. Alfred blushed at them both.

The pair of black, wide handcuffs with leather padding and thick chain almost scared Alfred; he didn't like the idea of not having the freedom to move his hands. He didn't like not having freedom period.

The other item was a string of anal beads, They were all the same size- at least 3 inches inches in diameter. That was a bit excessive, in Alfred's opinion. There were six beads on the cord in total, all a shiny, new, purple color. Dammit, what was up with Ivan's obsession with purple sex toys? Like, seriously.

Blushing at the items, Alfred looked over his shoulder at Ivan, shivering at the dark glare the Russian was sending him. "I...don't understand."

"It should be obvious. Isn't it?" Ivan tilted his head, as if he didn't understand why Alfred didn't understand. Which was total bullshit. He took the handcuffs and dangled them right in front of the American, "I'm going to cuff you with these." His other hand palmed Alfred's ass, stroking his quivering entrance with one finger. "And I'm going to let you try out another one of your new toys."

Alfred moaned as just the tip of Ivan's finger breached the tight ring of muscle, the semen from before making it slick and causing less painful friction. He rolled his hips back, wanting more. He let his arms fall down to a more comfortable position, forearms resting on surface of the table in front of him to hold him up as his legs went weak.

He felt rather ashamed at how his body reacted. Just two days of sex had turned him into a cock-hungry, insatiable slut, and he didn't like that. He didn't want to be addicted, to be dependent, to anything, let alone addicted to sex of all things. Sadly, if this pattern continued he knew that was what would happen, and when he finally went home it would be a bitch to break that habit. Or he would just end up at Matthew's house and ride him like a wild bull. The latter seemed a lot more likely.

"I also have something else for you," Ivan giggled, dropping the cuffs directly in front of the American. "Something that will insure that if anyone sees it they know you belong to me, and me only."

Alarmed by this, Alfred attempted to push himself up, only to be pushed back down by Ivan's strong, big hands on his shoulders. "H-hey, what the fuck does that mean!" he demanded as he tried to push himself up despite the Russian's firm grip. "I don't want to belong to you! Fuck that! I don't want to belong to anyone!"

"Well don't you already belong to me?" Ivan tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "We've done all this, and I've even said that you belong to me several time." In Russian, of course. "And every time I said it, you begged for more, dа?"

"Yeah, you said it in that commie language of yours, so I had no idea what you were talking about!"

"You know now," Ivan giggled, "why don't you put those cuffs on." It wasn't a question, more like an order disguised as another giggle.

"No!" Alfred sputtered, tensing up his shoulders as Ivan squeezed them as a vague threat. "I don't want to be tied up!" He didn't want to feel helpless. He didn't want his freedom taken away.

"It would be much more fun~" Ivan assured him, tightening his hold on the American's shoulders. He felt his lover wince under the pressure, and smirked, knowing that he would probably get his way.

"No fucking way!" Alfred spat angrily, wiggling out of the Russian's grip. He rolled over on his back and sat up, sitting on the table. "You are _not_ going to tie me up! That is totally unawesome, and a hero wouldn't be the one who got tied up! Besides, tying people up is _so_ not cool."

"In all technicality, I wouldn't be 'tying' you up at all."

"Don't use your commie mind powers on me!" Alfred huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I don't want to be tied up, or cuffed, or any of that! If you plan on tying me up then that means you think I'm gonna run away!"

Ivan chuckled darkly and pushed the American back onto the desk, hands on his shoulders. "It is not just that. It is the thrill of having your freedom taken away, if just for a little while. To be dominated- I thought you liked that." Ivan leaned down next to Alfred's ear, tickling his skin with his breath. "You have to explore your kinks, otherwise you cannot say whether you like them or not."

"I already know I don't like being tied up! Gil, Germany, _and_ France have all tried to get me into it, but it was a no-go! Not to mention when you raped me, that made it even worse!"

Ivan growled dangerously, his eyes narrowing down to amethyst slivers. "I told you not to speak of anyone who has ever touched you. I may have to kill them all now."

"And stop that. Just because I've had sex with other people it doesn't mean you have to kill them. If you're like this that means I get to joke about killing everyone _you've_ slept with," the American sighed, pursing his lips (though to be honest he really wouldn't mind if Russia knocked off France). "And you're changing the subject! Stop that!"

Frowning, Ivan sighed and nodded. He thought for a moment, then came up with an idea. "Alright, then, Alfred. I believe I can compromise. If you agree to do this for me right now, afterwards we can do something you would like that is outside of my comfort zone. Does that sound fair?"

Alfred said nothing for a minute, thinking about the option. It sounded like a fair deal, plus he could do something that _he_ wanted, he could steer the situation to his advantage. "Alright. Sounds like a fair swap."

"Then put these on, turn around and lean over," Ivan ordered, shoving the handcuffs into Alfred's hands.

Grumbling, Alfred cuffed himself, a little unnerved. The handcuffs were padded on the inside, probably to keep injury to the minimum, and while they didn't _hurt_, they were still uncomfortable. Testing the slack, he found that the restraints weren't necessarily all that strong; if he really felt the need he could easily snap them, being a Superpower and all. He turned around and leaned over once more, putting his hands in front of him and grasping the opposite edge of the table to steady himself.

"That's it, just like that. Don't let go unless I tell you to," Ivan chuckled, the tips of his fingers tracing Alfred's spine down to the small of his back and down the crack of his ass, circling around his entrance. "Hm, Alfred, just curiosity, but how many other nations _have_ you slept with?" So he knew which ones to never leave Alfred alone in the same room with again.

Alfred blushed. That was certainly a topic he wanted to avoid. He grunted as Ivan slipped a finger inside of him easily. "Y-you're not gonna kill them all if I tell, will you? Because that's totally not a heroic thing to do." The American groaned when Ivan crooked the finger inside of him, brushing up against his sweet spot. _'Because if you did kill every nation I've had sex with, you probably slaughter more than half the world.'_

"Of course not, I am just curious," Ivan hummed as he pushed in a second finger. "I will tell you who I have been with in return, if you'd like."

While that made him feel better, because Ivan was older and had probably slept with more people, Alfred was still uneasy with the topic. He relented, "Well...you promise not to think I'm a slut or anything, right? Because most of this was back when I didn't have myself completely under control. Especially during the hippie era..." Alfred coughed nervously, blushing when he thought of _that_ particular time period. So much sex, not to mention pot...

"I can assure you, I have slept with more people than you have."

Alfred took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He winced when Ivan pushed in the third finger. "Okay. So, the first person I ever did it with was Mattie. Then France, but I mean, who _hasn't_ slept with him. After that it was Arthur. Just once, though, Iggy's really vanilla. It was- nnn- really boring. Ah... Then...then there's Spain, Mexico, Germany, Gilbert, Toris-" "You've slept with Lithuania?" Ivan demanded, thrusting his fingers painfully deep inside of the American.

"_Owww_, _gentllle_!" Alfred groaned as he winced. "Y-yeah, I've had sex with him. I mean, he lived with me for a while, y'know... It was only- ahh... Only a couple of times, and it was all my idea, so don't go and beat him up or anything."

"Forgive me, I overreacted. Continue," Ivan replied, shaking his head. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of his lover, enjoying the way Alfred paused in between words to gasp and moan due to his ministrations.

"R-right, ahh... Then...then it was Italy, but only a couple times...he's not really as innocent as he seems," Alfred moaned, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

"I am well aware of his sexual experience, as well as his grandfather's."

Choosing to ignore that statement, Alfred continued, interrupted every now and then by a moan. "Anyways, so yeah. Nnn...th-then there's China...I kinda regret that one. I tried to sleep with him to waive some of my debt, but it didn't really work...and it just kinda made me feel like a whore. And Kiku- ahh... Me and him kinda keep that up...nothing serious, we just- ah- f-fuck around...every once in a while. And Cuba...hatesex, pretty much. Then there was the whole Middle East thing...yeah." Alfred decided not to go down that road. "So there's like, 13 people in all that I can remember at the moment...there's probably more, but you're kinda distracting me."

Ivan grinned. "Do you want me to stop?" "What- no!"Alfred sputtered, twisting his neck to look over his shoulder at the Russian. "You bastard, don't say shit like that!"

"Well you are probably prepared enough for the beads anyway," Ivan chuckled, withdrawing his fingers from inside the American and reaching down into the pink bag on the floor to pull out a brand new, unopened tube of vanilla scented lube. "And you definitely forgot to mention someone I _know_ you have slept with."

"Hunh? Who?"

"Me, silly!"

"Right, whatever...anyways, your turn," Alfred reminded him, watching as Ivan lubed up the first large anal bead on the cord.

"Well, you, of course..." Ivan paused, furrowing his brow. He shuddered, thinking of his first time. Shaking his head to clear the thought he focused on the task at hand instead. As he deemed the first bead lubricated enough and slowly pushed it into the American's stretched hole, he recounted some of his other sexual experiences.

"Nnn...well?"

"Ah, forgive me, I was thinking," Ivan sighed. "My first time was with...with Mongolian Empire." He shuddered once more, trying not to think about it too hard.

"Oh, cool. What's it like- ah- like to do it with an empire?"

"I can't remember," he lied. "Then there was the Roman Empire. That time was certainly...interesting. Though I was young and rather inexperienced then. Are you ready for the second bead?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Almost as soon as he gave the go-ahead the second bead was pushed inside of him. Alfred gasped, feeling incredibly full just from the first two beads. "Qu-quick question, for your- ah- first time, were you on top or bottom? I w-was on bottom with Mattie, naturally. Kinda hard to defy geography, y'know? Ahh... I mean, we do it _sometimes_ with me on top, but...ahh...again, geography."

Clenching his jaw as painful memories resurfaced, Ivan muttered a quick "Bottom" before giving Alfred a quick smack on the ass to get him back on topic and to bring the attention away from his first time, "Pay attention to what is going on, Alfred."

"I am! Geez. I was just curious. Whatever, keep going, Old Man Rome, and...?"

"Well, in no particular order, Prussia, Austria, Germany, France-"

"You don't even have to mention France." Alfred rolled his eyes. "Remember, he's slept with _everyone_." When he heard a quiet chant of "Kolkolkol" from behind he mentally groaned. "Sorry, sorry, keep going."

"The Baltics, which should be obvious-"

"Dude, even Latvia? Not cool, man, he's like, fifteen or something!" Alfred exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at a very annoyed Russia.

"Only in the physical sense. Physically you are nineteen but in reality you are over 200 years old, does the same principle apply?" Ivan sighed, a little aggravated. "Now, may I finish?"

"Fine. Go." Alfred tensed as another bead was promptly shoved up his ass, without lubrication. "Owwww, hey, you didn't give me any lube on that one!"

"Think of it as punishment for interrupting me," Ivan huffed childishly. "Well, then there is Cuba, Japan, your brother-"

"You slept with _Mattie_! And _Kiku_!" Alfred sputtered, whipping his head around to look at the Russian. He ignored the glare he received.

"Many people other than you have slept with Canada, Alfred. And neither me nor Japan particularly enjoyed that sexual encounter." Ivan pushed in another bead, dry, satisfied with the flinch it brought out of the American. "Where was I? Ah, yes, Japan. Well, everyone in the Soviet Union- excluding my sisters of course- Finland, Sweden, Poland, Turkey, Italy, Yao-Yao...hmm, who else? Ah, and England, but he was not as...how did you put it? Vanilla? Yes, he was quite..._adventurous_ when I had him~"

"Aw man, you got the awesome pirate Iggy, didn't you? Dammit, I'm like the only one who's had sex with Arthur where he's all straight-laced and wants to do it missionary with no dirty talking or anything! He didn't even want to turn the frickin' lights on or do it on top of the covers!" Alfred complained, wishing he could cross his arms. He settled with pouting instead.

"I believe so, любовь," Ivan sighed. He lubed up the second to last bead and readily pushed it inside the American, glad to find there was little resistance.

"Oh _fuck_!" Alfred gasped, arching his back as the first bead was pushed up against his sweet spot. Rolling pleasure came over his body in continuous, electric waves, soon becoming too much for his already oversensitive body to handle. Invisible sparks shot up his spine, heightening every little twitch and muscle spasm. "Oh fuckohfuckohfuck, take it out, take it out! Ahhhnn!"

Rather amused by the reaction Ivan just pushed the bead in further, issuing a pleasured scream from the American. It took a few more moments of Alfred begging him to lessen the pressure and pull one of the beads out before he actually _did_. The Russian chuckled, reaching around to grasp Alfred's achingly hard, leaking member. "Why did you tell me to stop, любовь? You were having such _fun_, dа?"

Alfred was out of breath, his body heaving and shuddering, unable to entirely comprehend what had just happened. All he knew was that he had been undergoing unbearable pleasure and it had stopped after a few tortuous seconds. Ivan's words didn't completely register for a few seconds. "B-because...nn, it was...way too fucking much..." Alfred panted, laying his cheek flat against the table. His eyes fluttered closed as a moan escaped him when he felt Ivan begin slowly pumping Florida. Blinking away some of the tears that had welled up in his eyes, Alfred turned to face the Russian. "Is that...all you've got, you fucking commie?"

A dark chuckle slipped passed Ivan's lips as he leaned down and fisted a handful of Alfred's caramel-blonde hair. "And you were begging me to stop just a moment ago." He pressed a sweet, soft kiss against Alfred's lips, enjoying how the American leaned into the kiss. "Ah, моя маленькая шлюха, I know you will never disappoint me."

"Mmm," Alfred moaned against Ivan's lips, Florida twitching at the sound of the Russian words. "St-stop talking commie... You're calling me a slut or something, I know you are."

"Haha, it seems you may yet have hope of learning a second language!" Ivan laughed, kissing the American once more, this time a little harder.

"Haa..." Continuous moans escaped the American as he and Ivan continued to kiss, hard and wet. Alfred pushed his hips back and hoped the Russian would get his message. "Ah fuck, c'mon, c'mon! I fucking need...I need more!"

Giggling at how greedy his beautiful sunflower was, Ivan pulled back and smiled that creepy smile at the American. "I believe the metal should be sufficiently hot by now."

As Alfred furrowed his brow and sent the Russian a puzzled look, Ivan turned away and moved over to the fireplace. "What?" He said, craning his neck to see what Ivan was doing. He was standing in front of the fireplace, blocking Alfred's view of the flames. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just relax, любовь," Ivan replied. When he turned around he had a long, thin piece of metal in hand. The end was glowing red hot; it was in the shape of something but Alfred couldn't tell what it was. He also wasn't exactly focusing on that. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "No! Fuck no!" he shouted and backed up, about to stand up and try to run away. Unfortunately Ivan was upon him too quickly and held him down by the back of his neck.

Alfred flailed and shouted out protests, trying to kick back and hit a knee, or Ivan's nuts. He refused to be branded. He didn't want to belong to _anyone_ except for himself. If he let Ivan do this then he knew he wouldn't ever be able to be free, and that was what made him America; freedom. He couldn't let this happen. For humans, scars faded away in time, but for nations scars were forever, a part of history, and history never faded, even if the scars weren't from battle or war.

"I said relax, Alfred, this is going to be unpleasant either way." Ivan gave no other warning as he pressed the flame colored end of the prod to Alfred's left ass cheek.

Alfred screamed. It was all he could do. Tears began slipping down his cheeks on their own accord as the white-hot pain spread up his spine and throughout his entire body as Texas slipped off his face, clinking against the table as they fell. There were no words to accurately explain his pain. The branding prong was only pressed against his skin for about five or ten seconds, but they were the longest, and most painful, seconds of Alfred's life as the heated metal melted through flesh and fat to scar him permanently. As his screaming settled down he broke into a series of broken sobs, croaking out 'no's and 'stop's where he could.

Tossing away the branding tool, Ivan kneeled down and began licking at the burn, chuckling as he heard a loud cry of pain from the American. Ivan traced the tender flesh with his tongue and put a finger through the ring at the end of the string of anal beads that were still inside the American. He slowly pulled them all out, one by one, enjoying the mix of moans and sobs Alfred emitted in response to the items being extracted from his body.

The feeling of the beads being pulled out of Alfred was a bittersweet mix with the burning, itching feeling of the brand on his ass. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel, but pain was the most prominent so he settled for that.

"My, you're so responsive, любовь," Ivan chuckled, standing up and placing his hands on the table beside Alfred's hips. He easily unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling his member from its confines. "Tell me how you want to be fucked, моя прекрасная подсолнечника."

Alfred sobbed weakly, burying his face in his arms. "Fuck you," he managed to whisper as tears wet his arms. His cheeks were red from crying and embarrassment, the sting of humiliation weighing heavy on his heart.

"I am to assume that means to fuck you mercilessly, dа?" Ivan chuckled darkly as he grabbed a fistful of Alfred's soft, irresistible hair and leaned in. Licking Alfred's cheek of the tears that fell, he quickly sealed their lips in a forceful, dominating kiss. Ivan used the distraction to thrust himself inside the American quickly, moaning as the heat encircled his erection completely.

Giving quiet cry of pain into the kiss, Alfred tried to pull away from the Russian. He groaned as Ivan began moving inside of him and struck his sweet spot on almost the first thrust. As Ivan bit harshly at his bottom lip the American cried out once more, tears still sliding down his cheeks. He heard Ivan whispering feverish Russian words into his ear as he kissed down his jaw fervently and left love bites where he saw fit.

Alfred tugged at the restraints around his wrists, wishing he had at least a little more freedom; the lack of it was unnerving. He knew he could break the cuffs easily with little effort, but something in the back of his mind just..._wouldn't let him_. His neck was beginning to hurt from the position Ivan kept him in and his scalp burned as the Russian continued to pull and yank on his hair. "Ahh-ah! No...st-stop! It huuuurts! Ahhhnn!"

"It doesn't sound like it," Ivan rumbled against Alfred's throat. He thrust in particularly rough, striking the American's sweet spot hard. "It sounds like you're moaning for more like a _slut_." He yanked Alfred's head back further and nipped at his exposed throat. "This is how you like it, dа? You like it hard and fast, to be dominated."

"Ahhh!" Alfred screamed as Ivan rubbed his ahoge between two fingers. "N-noooo!" he breathed, trying not to admit how much he truly enjoyed Ivan's words. Florida ached for touch, leaking and rosy red at the tip. "Fuck! Florida! T-touch Florida!"

Arching his eyebrows at Alfred's brazen request, Ivan chuckled and reached under the American, dragging a finger down the length of Florida. "Oh? Is that all?" His fingers played lightly along Alfred's flesh, soft and teasing. "You must be specific~"

"Nnnahh! Pl-please, mooore!" The American whined, his sky-blue eyes meeting Ivan's violet ones with a pleading, lust-glazed look.

Deciding that he was pleased with those words, Ivan closed the distance between his lips and Alfred's as he encircled his hand around the American's cock, pumping up and down. He never faltered with his thrusts, filling his lover up completely as Alfred moaned and writhed under his touch, obviously close to his end.

Alfred's orgasm was so intense he went limp on the table, groaning as Ivan continued to move inside of him. He tested his restraints, still uncomfortable with the lack of freedom. The American grunted as Ivan thrust in harder than usual, and emptied himself inside. Feeling incredibly tired, Alfred rested his head in his arms and closed his eyes, more than just a little exhausted.

Breathless, Ivan pulled out and tucked himself back in his pants. He frowned at the brand on Alfred's ass; he'd need to clean and bandage that lest it get infected. That would certainly not do if he wanted it to heal and show the scar correctly. "I think we should bring this up to the bedroom now, подсолнечник."

Upon getting no response, Ivan rolled the American over, finding him unconscious. Had he actually passed out? Perhaps he had overestimated Alfred's stamina. Ivan pursed his lips and undid the restraints on Alfred's wrists, leaving them on the table, probably for Lithuania or Latvia to pick up later, and hauled Alfred over his shoulder fireman style. He'd definitely make sure the American was comfortable and clean for when he woke up.

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>любовь - love<br>моя маленькая шлюха - my little whore  
>подсолнечник - sunflower<p>

**Notes:**  
>I couldn't find very much information on branding, but what I did find was that if you consider getting branded it is recommended to see a licensed professional, from what I gathered tattoo artists may be able to point you in the right direction. Brandings take up to 6 months to a year to heal and should be cared for as directed by someone who actually knows what they're doing. That was really all I got from my limited resources.<p>

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** I...have nothing to say. I'm angry at myself and feeling like absolute shit and every time I even glance at this chapter I feel like I have to delete it and rewrite it over and over and I've already done it five times. I hate looking at this...it's a piece of shit and I want to burn it SO GODDAMN BAD DX. My self esteem was already in the shithole from the suckish last chapter and the lack of response made it even worse so right now my self-esteem=0. I'm sorry, I'm being very rude and complaining so much...gonna go cry in a corner. In other, somewhat more positive news, I went to a horror convention. Pretty _damn_ awesome. I got a new slave collar, it's sexy. Wanted to get Cthulhu earrings, but ran out of money. Um...yeah, back to emo-corner now. Waitwait, before I do, I will be so bold as to make a proposition: fifteen reviews and next chapter comes on Wednesday. That's in...uh...2 days. So yeah. _Now_ back to emo-corner for me. It's like midnight so I should sleep...

**Sneak Peek:** Russia's the bitch. Like a _boss_.

If you deem this chapter worthy of a review, then by all means please review. I want constructive criticism on this so bad, so please tell me how to make this better...I hate it so much.


	7. Adorable Like a BOSS

**Opening Statements:** ***deep breath*** Okay, so um, I'm gonna say something that I haven't said about my writing in...oh god, a _long_ time. Okay, so uh...here goes: I...I like this. ...I feel better. Following some much needed advice and trying not to be a perfectionist. Even though I'm iffy about this new writing style I tried out I still kinda like this. I'm writing this as I stare at my biology homework while it whispers "Fiiiiiniiiish meeeee :3" and I'm yelling "UHFFKJNBFINISHYOURSELF! DX" at it. ...I fail at doing homework. Right, off track. And now I shall answer a question: The words 'I love you' are never spoken in English in this fic. Ever. Through all 50 chapters. (lol Vague answer!) Oh and I got a Tumblr! Very small idea how to work it. **http:/ /shadows-of-our-shadows. tumblr. com/ **No spaces, naturally. Thinking I could whore myself out and promote myself shamelessly. Uh yeah. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, if Hetalia was mine there would be lots and lots of sex

**WARNING:** Um shower sex, Uke!Russia (yussss), role-reversal (I think?), mentions of past rape and abuse, kinda long sorry (fucking 11k words...), also flashback I'M SORRY

影ちゃん

_'Nnnfuck my ass itches...'_ Alfred opened his eyes just barely, the world around him slowly coming into focus. He was lying in bed on his side, Ivan wasn't in the room as far as he could tell. The brand on his ass, which was covered in gauze he found out as he prodded the bandages, was burning and itching uncomfortably, and that wasn't his only injury. As Alfred examined his wrists he found they were bruised, probably from the handcuffs; even if they had been padded on the inside, it hadn't been enough to prevent the slow streak of purple-black from spreading across both wrists.

Sitting up, pausing to wince as he put weight on the brand, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in clean, cream colored pajamas, probably the same ones as before. The sheets on the bed were crisp, new and clean, and the room was heated unlike before. As a yawn escaped the American the door opened abruptly.

"Good morning, Alfred!" Ivan exclaimed cheerily. He was holding a tray of blini and milk. "You slept through the entire day yesterday and through the night! Were you really that tired?"

The American grumbled an indecipherable answer as the tray was placed on his lap. He immediately dug into the pancake-like items, only pausing to wash them down with some milk. He was done in record time, and had regained the ability to speak properly when he was finished, "I can't remember. All I know is that you branded me on the ass, it hurt like a motherfucker, you fucked me senseless and then it kinda went dark."

"Hm, yes, perhaps I was a bit too rough." Ivan _tsk_'d and moved the empty tray on the nightstand as he sat down beside his lover. "I need to check the brand and clean it, as well as change the bandage to make sure it heals correctly, turn around."

As Alfred kicked the covers off he mumbled a quiet "Bastard..." and rolled over onto his stomach while pushing his pants down, crossing his arms underneath him afterwards and resting his chin on his forearms. He hissed with discomfort as the gauze was peeled off his skin and a damp cloth was dabbed on the burnt flesh repeatedly. Only moments later the burn began to sting uncomfortably from the disinfectant on the cloth before it stopped.

"All done~" Ivan giggled, placing new gauze on the newly cleaned burn. "I'll be routinely cleaning it three times a day to prevent infection while you're here. But when you go home you should keep up the cleaning. It will not be pretty if it gets infected."

"Right," Alfred grumbled and pulled his pants back up. He rolled over onto his back and winced, then sat up. He made sure to put his weight on his right side instead of his left. "What do I have to do to clean it?" If he had to live with a brand on his ass he might as well learn how to take care of it. He didn't want to have to amputate half his butt because of untreated infection.

"Just soak a paper towel or some toilet paper in disinfectant and dab at the brand to clean it thoroughly, that should be more than sufficient," Ivan chuckled, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on the corner of the American's mouth.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this," Alfred snorted, pushing the Russian away. He wasn't feeling very lovey-dovey at the moment. "Done this before on Lithuania or the other Baltics, you sadistic asshole?"

"Haha, nyet, подсолнечник. I just did as much research on this as I could so that I did not do it wrong," Ivan chuckled and wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist, pulling him close and kissing him softly on the cheek. "I don't want to be cruel to you."

Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Alfred tried to push Ivan away once more. He didn't succeed this time. "Yeah, well, branding me on the ass certainly didn't help your case there, bucko. How long until I can sit on my ass again and possibly not hurt?"

"Well, for humans, brands take about six months to a year to heal," Ivan slapped a hand over Alfred's mouth in annoyance as he saw him about to protest. "However, since you are a nation and nations heal much faster than humans, I am assuming it is approximately six to eight weeks. Also, when the scar begins to scab, do not pick at it or the scar will be uneven."

Alfred pried the Russian's hand off his face and glared at him. "Whatever. Can you let go of me so I can go take a shower?"

A pout appeared on Ivan's features. He'd just changed the gauze over the brand, and if Alfred was going to take a shower then it would need to be taken off and applied again right after. It seemed counterproductive to him. "If you like," he sighed. "Would you like me to join you?"

"Not particularly, but who's gonna stop you?" Alfred grumbled irately and pushed Ivan's arm away as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He winced as he stood. He twisted his back both ways, hearing the satisfying sound of joints popping pleasantly. Alfred let out a relaxed sigh as he limped to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, even if he knew Ivan would be coming in after him.

Frowning at the mirror as he placed his palms on the counter, Alfred leaned in to examine the bags under his eyes. Geez, he looked exhausted. He felt exhausted, too. For good reason. The American bit his lip and stepped back, turning around and craning his neck to look at the mirror. As he pushed his pajama bottoms down and peeled off the gauze on his left ass cheek he desperately hoped the brand wasn't too crazy; he hadn't gotten a good look at the branding prong Ivan had used on him, so he was curious as to what it was.

As he flicked the gauze off his finger onto the floor, Alfred turned back to the mirror and his jaw dropped. He brought a hand up to his mouth, covering it in shock. "Oh my fucking god." He gaped at the image he saw in the mirror, like he wasn't sure if it was real or not. But there, clear as day, was the hammer and sickle symbol on his ass.

"Ah, I see you're examining the brand," Ivan chuckled, clamping hand down on the American's shoulders. Alfred jumped under the touch. He hadn't noticed the Russian come in. "Do you like it? It was difficult to find a custom branding tool in that shape, especially on such short notice, but I spared no expense for you."

Alfred turned his head back to Ivan, a look of disgust written all over his features. He shoved him away, absolutely disgusted. "You commie _bastard_! _What_ the _fuck_! I could understand, like, your flag or something but...but...what the _**fuck**_!" he shouted, his hands curling into tight fists, "why the _fuck_ would you put that commie symbol on my ass! You're fucking _sick_!" He rose his fists, intending to punch Ivan in the gut.

Ivan smirked and caught the fist aimed at his stomach in his hand. He pushed Alfred down on the counter, leaning over him. "That may be true, любовь, but at least it is now clear who you belong to," Ivan chuckled, ghosting his cold lips on Alfred's. He almost immediately pulled back and put his arms behind his back as he smiled down at the American. "Now, are we going to take a shower?"

Glaring hard at the Russian, Alfred pushed himself up and shed the pajamas easily. He stepped into the shower, trying to ignore Ivan entirely, and began running the water. He stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain shut angrily as he flipped the notch to have the water run out of the shower head instead of the faucet. He yelped in a very unheroic way as he was pelted by icy cold water.

"It takes about five minutes for the water to heat up," Ivan chuckled as he stepped into the shower behind the American, naked. He placed his large hands on Alfred's shoulders, rubbing gently. He smiled at how Alfred shivered noticeably under his touch. He knew it wasn't because of the cold water because the water was beginning to warm up already.

Alfred moaned involuntarily as Ivan began massaging his tense shoulders gently, rubbing away some of the knots and tension. "Mmm, where's the shampoo?"

"On the floor right in front of you," Ivan hummed, rubbing Alfred's shoulders gently, the tanned skin contrasting beautifully beneath his pale fingers. Alfred's sun-kissed skin soon became slick from the lukewarm water cascading over them as the American began massaging shampoo into his scalp.

"Mnn, go lower," Alfred moaned, his hands paused where they were positioned at his head, Nantucket defying the water and still sticking up. He was hard, and it didn't surprise him; he always got an erection when he washed his hair. It was part of his erogenous zone's affect on him.

"Hmmm, here~?" Ivan asked, moving his hands down Alfred's spine, kneading his skin pleasantly. He grinned as he heard him moan under the touch, and continued massaging gently. He moved his hands all over Alfred's back, making sure to get every spot then repeating the act.

"Ohhhnn..." Alfred moaned softly and leaned back into the Russian's magic hands. He remembered the shampoo and kept massaging it through his hair, grimacing as he saw his erection that was harder than rock. "You commie, rat bastard... You're gonna pay for getting me all horny...mmm."

Ivan just grinned as he continued to massage the American. "And when can I expect this...punishment~?"

"As soon as I wash out this shampoo," Alfred replied, immediately beginning to wash the shampoo out of his hair. As soon as he was done he turned around and looped his arms around Ivan's neck, jumping up and wrapping his legs around the Russian's hips.

Surprised by such a forward advance, Ivan stumbled back until his was leaning against the wall, his arms reaching around to hold Alfred up by his waist. "Well, you're certainly frisky in the morning. You were like this when we did it in the shower the other day as well. Can I expect this enthusiasm from you during every shower I take with you?"

"Mmm, no, fuck you," Alfred mumbled huskily as he began kissing fervently down Ivan's jaw. "You think I'd actually," he paused as he kissed down to the Russian's throat, causing shivers to run down Ivan's spine, "let you shower with me on a regular basis?"

"Ahh, Alfred, no..." Ivan moaned under the stimulation to his erogenous zone. Despite his words his rolled his head back against the tile of the shower wall, exposing his throat to the American. "Please don't...ahh..."

Not bothering to even listen to the Russian's protests, Alfred traced one of the scars on his neck with his tongue and kissing his pulse. "Y'know," he mumbled against Ivan's neck, looking up with his irresistible sky-blue eyes. "You sound like a cheap whore." He kissed Ivan's pulse once more, feeling it speed up beneath his lips.

"Ahh, please don't say that..." Ivan moaned, his cheeks heating up when he heard the American's vulgar comment. He let out a few more breathy moans, squeezing at Alfred's waist. "Alfred, please stop."

"Why? You're getting hard," Alfred growled, letting go of Ivan's neck with one hand to reach down and grasp the Russian's thick, hardened member. It felt good to be in control. He understood why Ivan loved being the one controlling the situation, he rather liked it himself. "C'mon, commie bastard, fuck me. Fuck me raw and hard." And why the hell was he relinquishing that control?

Ivan needed no more motivation to turn over so he had Alfred pinned against the tile. He began kissing the American eagerly, invading his mouth readily in a dominating kiss to start a small battle between them. He grinned into the kiss as Alfred's fingers began threading through his hair fiercely.

The water had heated up sufficiently by then, and was making their make out session even steamier than it already was. Alfred moaned into the kiss as Ivan bit his bottom lip none too gently. Another moan slipped passed his defenses as Ivan positioned at his entrance and pushed the head of his erection inside.

"Ah, fuck! Slow, slow!" Alfred gasped against the Russian's lips, tugging at his ashen blonde hair. He hissed as Ivan slowly slid inside him smoothly and completely. He squeezed Ivan's waist with his legs seconds later, letting his lover know he was ready without words.

Ivan wanted to nod to let him know that he heard gotten the message, but he also didn't want to break the kiss. So he just began thrusting in and out of the American, quickly and erratically without rhythm. This time it wasn't really about the control, or the hate. This time it was purely for the sexual release. Ivan decided he didn't particularly like it in comparison to the other times.

Both of their orgasms came quickly, almost immediately washed away by the warm water still cascading down over them. They stayed still for a few moments, enjoying the moment of calm serenity that blanketed them; that was something that was rare between them, and both intended to soak up as much as they could.

"Mmm, ok, just let me put some conditioner in my hair, get me some more food and I'll be ready for more," Alfred said, breaking the silence. He let his legs drop from where they had been wrapped around Ivan's waist and let go of the Russian's neck, grunting as his cock slid out from inside him. He wrinkled his nose childishly as cum began sliding down his thighs, turning away to get the conditioner from the floor.

"I am going to get out, любовь," Ivan hummed, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist from behind. He placed a couple soft kisses on the back of the American's neck, getting a couple giggles out of him, knowing that the kisses tickled. "I will have food ready for you. How does an omelet sound? It is still technically breakfast."

"Sounds cool, now get your fat ass out of the shower and make me some food!" Alfred huffed, rubbing the conditioner into his caramel colored hair. He tried to avoid Nantucket, not wanting another erection. "And afterwards we can talk about that sexy favor you owe me for yesterday, since I did that whole handcuff thing for you."

"Alfred, you know very well that I am in no way fat. There is no fat on my body, only muscle," Ivan sighed, a little annoyed by the word. "In fact, you have more fat on your body than I do on mine."

"Hey, hey! Not cool! Don't divert the subject away from your kinky habits by calling me fat!"

"I wasn't calling you fat, I was merely stating that your percentage of body fat is much more than that of my own," Ivan chuckled. "I will go have Lithuania prepare your food. I have some paperwork I need to fill out, and it might take a bit, but after that we may continue this."

"I thought you said you got the week off. You lied," Alfred whined, still massaging the conditioner into his scalp.

"No, but something urgent came up. I only have a few papers to fill out, that is it," Ivan laughed, placing a few more kisses on the American's neck. "I'm going to get out, I will set out a towel for you, and come straight to me so I can redress the bandage on the brand."

"Right. Bastard." Pouting, Alfred began washing out the conditioner, threading his fingers through his wet hair easily as the Russian stepped out of the shower.

影ちゃん

Alfred was bored and horny. But mostly horny. When Ivan had said he had work to do, the American hadn't actually thought he'd take time out of the day to _not_ have sex with him to do it. It was frustrating him. He was horny, Ivan wouldn't fuck him, and it was beginning to become a nuisance.

"Russia, can I ask you a question?" the American asked, lying on his stomach, naked on the bed. He kicked his legs up boredly, sky-blue eyes lazily tracing Ivan's back. He had long ago finished his omelet, but he was still kind of hungry.

"Call me Ivan,подсолнечник. And yes, please do." Ivan didn't even turn to look at him.

"So, am I, like, allowed to leave...? Or something?" Alfred bit his lip, hoping the question didn't cross the line, or upset the Russian. He didn't want to be branded on the ass again. He couldn't even sit down properly after that, not to mention he could only lie on his right side and sleep on his stomach. "_'_Cause, y'know, I should probably go home either today or tomorrow. I don't have my phone, and if something comes up and my boss needs me..."

"Well, you could leave. I would be terribly sad if you did, though."

"Creep. Can you fuck me now?"

"Not yet, but soon."

影ちゃん

"Hey, Russia?"

"Ivan."

"Fine. Ivan. I have another question."

"Then ask."

"Well...uh... So my dick is Florida, and I know a bunch of others who have named their dicks after their geological peninsulas, like Iggy's is Cornwall or something, what'shisname's is I think New Brunswick. And some other Nations call theirs by their landmarks, like North Italy's got the tower of Pisa, and France calls his the Eiffel tower, Kiku's got Tokyo Tower, and I was just wondering..."

"What I call mine?"

"Yeah."

"I've never thought about it, but if we are naming geographic areas that are...phallic, then I suppose mine would be called Primorsky, though I don't really want to call mine that, and I can't think of a landmark of mine that I would particularly want to name my penis after, but there are a few that could represent it, I suppose."

"Well, I could name mine the Washington Monument instead, but Florida sounds better, and it's bigger."

"I like Florida better, too. It is warm there."

"Right. Fuckin' creep. I'm taking a nap if you're not gonna fuck me."

"Sleep well."

影ちゃん

"Hey, Russia?"

"Ivan."

"Whatever. How did you get the scars on your neck?"

"..."

"Ivan?"

"Go back to sleep, Alfred."

影ちゃん

"Hey, Ivan, what does...uh...lu...lyub..."

"Любовь?"

"Yeah, that. What does it mean?"

"It means 'love', моя прекрасная подсолнечника."

"And what does that mean?"

"Ask me later."

影ちゃん

"Right. So the demented A thing is a D, the backwards squiggly thing is a B, Ps are Rs, and Hs are Ns...? So it's uh...crap, what are the weird, boxy N looking things?"

"Alfred, if you don't know the Cyrillic alphabet you cannot read Russian."

"Well that's what I'm trying to figure out right now, you red bastard. Besides, not like I'm actually interested, but I'm horny and bored and you won't fuck me, so I have to read these freaky Russian magazines!"

"I'm almost done."

"That's what you said before my two hour nap..."

"Deal with it, подсолнечник."

影ちゃん

"Okay, I've had it," Alfred growled, grabbing the back of the swivel chair the Russian was sitting in and forcing it to spin around so that Ivan was facing him.

Ivan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really didn't need all these distractions. "Alfred, please, don't test my patience. I'm almost done, I only have a few more papers to sign about the financial state of my country and some budget issues, then we can get around to going back to bed."

"Psh, yeah, right, you really know how to manage your money," Alfred snorted sarcastically, plopping down in Ivan's lap. He straddled the Russian's hips loosely, putting his hands at his broad shoulders.

"You are the one who is indebted to Yao-Yao for billions of dollars. I'd say that I am much wiser with my money than you are," Ivan sighed and began rubbing his temple in small, aggravated circles. He had a headache.

"Why do you call him _Yao-Yao_?" Alfred wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Is it so hard to say Yao? Or, hell, even just _China_?"

"It is just a habit," Ivan sighed. "Now, may I get back to work?"

"No way, fuck the cash, you're gonna screw me right here. You don't know how to manage your money anyway," Alfred growled, reaching down to fiddle with the zipper on Ivan's pants. He popped the button, only for Ivan to stop him.

"Please, Alfred, I have to get this done," the Russian said sternly, wrinkling his brow at his lover. "There are only three more papers to fill out, I promise. Then we shall talk about this...favor I owe you."

"C'mon, you can't manage your money worth shit, just leave it and fuck me!" The American exclaimed, rather angrily.

"Why do you keep saying I am no good with money?" Ivan growled, placing his hands on the American's sides. "I am very careful with my finances."

"Well, money is why the rest of Soviet Union went and left you, right?"

As soon as he said it he knew it was a terrible thing to say. They'd had a fight over this topic before, and neither liked to particularly think about the first part of that fight. As Alfred saw the hurt look on Ivan's face he immediately apologized, "Fuck, shit, I'm sorry, that was a horrible thing to say. I know that's a touchy subject for you...I'm sorry."

"...It is okay. Thank you for apologizing. That enough tells me that you are sincere," Ivan sighed, nodding at the American in acknowledgement

"Well, hey, let's think of it this way," Alfred laughed nervously, trying to bring some humor to the situation. "At least you didn't crack any of my ribs when I brought it up this time!"

"Ah...yes, I suppose." Ivan cleared his throat and looked away, not quite wanting to think about that fight. Still, they both remembered it clearly. It was a tense, painful moment for them, but it was also a moment they were both grateful for. After all, it was what had thawed the Cold War.

影ちゃん

_**August, 1991: Moscow, Russia-**_

_Russia sat at his desk, head in his hands as the rain outside pelted against the window in his office noisily. He pursed his lips, staring at the letters from the rest of the USSR. That was all he had really done for the past week or so. After all, this was the closest thing he had ever had to a family, and it was breaking apart. He was right about ready to kill Gorbachev. It was _his_ fault he was alone again... Even if it really wasn't, Russia needed someone to blame._

_"I thought it was supposed to be summer."_

_Hearing that familiar voice, Russia looked up, seeing America standing in his office doorway. He was almost completely soaked from the rain outside. Nantucket alone defied the rain, sticking straight up. "You should have called, Америка." _'I don't want you to see me like this.'

_"Didn't want to. Besides, I won't be long," America snorted, stepping forward and kicked the door shut behind him. He left a muddy footprint on the door, much to Russia's annoyance. "I had to see it to believe it. When my boss told me you were falling apart I didn't think it was real, so I grabbed the first available flight here to come see for myself."_

_"Well, you have seen. Now get out. You are tracking water into my office," Russia replied through gritted teeth, incredibly irritated that the American had dropped by so suddenly just to mock him. It was already tense enough between them without this._

_"Why would I do that when I can gloat all I want right in front of you? I wasted twelve hours of my time getting here, might as well make something out of it." Smirking, America stood right in front of the Russian's desk, his arms crossed smugly. "I told you you'd never win. I told you I was right, you fucking red, commie bastard."_

_Russia just let the American get all his gloating out, all the smug comments, all the insults. He took deep intakes of breath, in and out, trying to calm himself. No matter how upset he was, no matter how angry and disgusted he was by America's greed and filth, no matter how badly he wanted to jump across the desk and fuck America into the floor or the wall and maybe break a couple bones in the process he had to just push through it. It would be over soon enough, America only wanted to gloat a little and then return home._

_"I told you that bastardization of ideals wouldn't work, that you would crash and burn, that you wouldn't be able to support yourself like that. And look- I was _right_. I'm _still_ right."_

_"Yes," Russia sighed, refusing to meet the American's angry blue eyes. "Yes, you were entirely right. Now leave, Alfred."_

_"Don't you dare fucking call me that, commie," America growled, slamming a fist down on the Russian's desk. "You have _no right_ to call me by my human name."_

_"I do not particularly care at the moment. Please leave." _'I used to have that right.'

_"No way, I'm not done yet." America laughed bitterly, smirking cruelly. "I still have to gloat about your fallen commie 'empire'."_

_"I do not wish to think about that. Please leave, Америка," _'It wouldn't have fallen if you had been a part of it.'_ Russia repeated, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He stood up from his chair, towering over the American._

_America wasn't intimidated by Russia's height. "I told you Communism couldn't support you, especially since you barely had any money to begin with, let alone an 'empire.' And now look at you, you're alone because of it."_

_Striding out from behind his desk, Russia narrowed his violet eyes dangerously at the American. He curled his hands into fists at his sides, confronting America directly. "It would be best if you _left_ now, Америка. If you like, I will see you out personally." Both of them could feel the sexual tension around them mounting, and neither of them knew how much longer they could stand one another's company without tackling the other and ripping their clothes off._

_"Right, like I'd pass up this chance to call you out on all your bullshit," America sneered, looking absolutely disgusted by the Russian. He turned away, looking out the window at the rain that pelted the glass. "Y'know, if it wasn't for the Communism, the constant snow and the fact that it totally sucks here, Russia would be a nice place."_

_Russia nodded absentmindedly, not really listening. His eyes were focused on the American's body, how the rain made his clothes stick to his body, how the bomber jacket hugged his waist and how his tight jeans highlighted his nice ass. The window was beginning to seem like a wonderful thing to fuck America against._

_He wanted nothing more than to run his hands down that perfect body and make it _his_._

_"Whatever," America huffed, turning to the door he had come in. He'd worn out his welcome and the tension was getting to him. "You _know_ why you're alone, Russia, and it's not because of the money or your economy. It's because the rest of the your commie 'empire' got sick of you."_

_Next thing America knew he was on the floor, holding his side and coughing as he looked up at the ceiling with Russia standing over him while holding up the pipe he had been struck with. Curling up, the American groaned. Two ribs were cracked. Seeing the faucet pipe about to come down again he rolled out of the way just in time for the pipe to hit the floor where his head had been moments ago._

_"Вы маленькая _сука_," Russia snarled, venom dripping off his words. He didn't bother sugarcoating his words with his usual kiddy tone; he was too angry._

_America quickly drew the gun he kept in his inner pocket, sparing no time in aiming and pulling the trigger. Empty clicks resounded around the room. He cursed himself for having the safety on. The gun went sailing out of his hands as the pipe swatted it away before he had the chance to turn off the safety and shoot for real. America coughed brokenly as Russia placed a boot on his chest to keep him down, painful pressure added to his cracked ribs._

_Without giving the American a chance to fight back, Russia straddled him, pinning his arms down with his knees, and pressed the broken faucet pipe against America's throat. Hard. "You are a disgrace to all nations. I should snap your neck right here, you disgusting, greedy Capitalist _pig_. Do you know how easily I could _crush_ you?"_

_Pulling his knee up and using the leverage it granted him to roll over, America knocked the Russian off of him and rolled away, picking up his gun from the floor. "Not as easy as you think."_

_As he stood up, Russia tucked his pipe away inside his long jacket and exhaled loudly. "Put down the gun. I do not wish to fight you right now, Америка. Just leave. _Please_ leave. Now."_

_America put away his gun and nodded, adjusting his bomber jacket and turning to the door, away from the Russian. He stopped, just before he opened the door. "Russia, eventually you're going to realize that the reason you're so cold isn't 'cause everyone is afraid of you and wants nothing to do with you, but because you won't let anyone in. You hide behind General Winter because you don't want to get hurt, not because he drives away the danger. Because he cuts you off from the rest of the world and _makes_ you cold. And while I hope this Cold War between us thaws soon, I don't hope you warm up, because that would be too much of a mercy."_

_Russia lost it. He grabbed America right before he opened the door, flipped him around and shoved him against the door hard. He grabbed the American's leg and hoisted it up to his hip, leaning in close. "You don't know _anything_, Америка. You don't know what it feels like to be as cold as I am, so _shut up_. And if it helps you understand, then I will show you what it is like to be _truly_ frozen." Without giving any other warning he dove in and crashed their lips together, immediately shoving his tongue into America's hot, moist mouth. America tasted like sunshine and sunflowers, he was so warm and sunny. It wasn't fair. He didn't know why he was pulling all this from just a kiss, but he was, and he _liked_ it._

_Both of them had wanted it so bad for the entire length of the Cold War, but neither wanted to admit it. They didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even to themselves._

_America moaned into the kiss as Russia's cold lips crashed against his. He soon regained his senses and bit at the tongue invading him, feeling the Russian flinch from the pain. He tasted blood. As Russia withdrew his tongue America went on the offense, biting at the Russian's lips to get him off. He didn't want this, he kept telling himself, even if deep down he knew he truly, truly did. To an extent, he didn't want it. He wanted to not want it._

_"Я _ненавижу_ тебя," Russia whispered, venom soaking his voice. His deep, rumbling voice sent violent, pleasurable waves of electricity down America's spine. "Я ненавижу тебя, и я никогда не хотел ебать кого-то столько, сколько мне теперь делать. Я _ненавижу _тебя, и я _люблю_ тебя."_

_America bared his teeth and wrapped his legs around Russia's waist, the lust getting the better of him. The words didn't help. They made him feel hot all over. Florida was saluting, begging for attention, and America could tell he wasn't the only one aroused. "Shut the fuck up you commie, and kiss me." He reached up and grabbed Russia's head, pulling him down for another violent, sloppy kiss. He bucked his hips up, grinding their groins together roughly._

_The Russian gasped into America's mouth, grinding right back. He forced his tongue through the American's tight defenses once more, coaxing the other muscle out to play._

_"Yes...yes...fuck...yes..." America moaned into the Russian's mouth, grinding back against his hips. He clawed at Russia's back, wishing that his jacket and shirt were off so that he could leave marks; proof of what they were doing. His tongue was caught up in a sensual, domineering battle with Russia's, and he was trying his best to win but the Russian somehow overpowered him. God, Ivan was a good kisser. _'_Shit_ did I just admit this red, commie bastard has a name? Shit, nononono_noooo_ I didn't- oh fuck this feels good...'_ America moaned again, beginning to lose the battle. Cheating, just a little, America reached down and began kneading Russia's crotch. He almost reeled back upon feeling what was down there. "Fuck's sake...feels like you're packing a light post in there... How does this thing fit in your pants?"_

_"I try to avoid tight pants," Russia mumbled against the American's lips, bucking his hips into the touch. "I would think you'd remember what I feel like. Though the last time we ever got this close was when England caught us in his garage." Neither of them wanted to dwell on that. The beginning of their frigid war was the hardest part. They both agreed on that._

_This was no longer a cold war. This was heated and steamy, fiery hate fueling the passionate kiss. It was both angry and tender, the burning sensation pushing both of them forward to try and dominate the other. It had been half a century since either of them had felt this sort of pleasure and spice, half a century since they had touched one another. Half a century too long._

_The kiss soon ran out of steam, and Russia trailed a few wet, tired kissed down America's neck and placed his head on the American's shoulder as he panted and heaved for air. He moved his hand from America's ass, moving up his slender body until he reached the loose, army green tie around his neck. He tugged the knot down with two fingers and unbuttoned the top buttons of America's butter yellow shirt. He pushed his collar away and began kissing down his neck, exploring the newly exposed skin._

_"Ahh..." America moaned, entwining his fingers in the Russian's hair as he panted, breathless from the kiss. "Ah, wait, wait...not here..." He tugged at Russia hair gently, trying to push him away without being violent. It almost killed him to do that._

_"But I have to have you," Russia growled, looking up from where his head was positioned at America's chest. This was how it had always ended in WWII. America would always give an excuse not to continue, and he was sick of it._

_"I know, I want it too. But not here... I'll meet you later. I told my boss I'd be back by tomorrow. We can do it in a couple days. We should probably...tell our bosses to meet or something..." America licked his lips and nodded to the Russian, squeezing his shoulders to assure him of what he said. It felt like the tension had dissipated like smoke, like the icy, frigid air around them had thawed._

_The Cold War was over._

影ちゃん

"You stood me up~" Ivan hummed, rubbing the American's sides gently. He shifted his legs a little, is pants becoming tight as the lithe, naked body wiggled around in his lap. "You said we could do it and we never did after that. Well, until I took that matter into my own hands. Not to mention that after that time in my office you seemed to hate me even more."

"Well, you kinda raped me so I don't owe you anything. And about hating you after that, I was saving face! Couldn't have anyone thinking I'd gone soft on you," Alfred huffed stubbornly, puffing out his cheeks childishly. "Alright, now, Florida needs some attention! So get to it!"

"Alfred, I still have work to do."

"So?" Alfred sputtered, crossing his arms. "I skip out on my work all the time! Half the time I'm at Mattie's and making him fuck my brains out when I'm supposed to be doing work!"

Ivan frowned and furrowed his brow. "I thought we had a talk about you saying things about those who have touched you before. I have a feeling that you are saying these things just to make me jealous! Or you want all these people killed. I can arrange the latter if you wish."

"Hey, you said you wouldn't kill anyone I slept with!" Alfred exclaimed, glaring at his lover.

"Nyet, that only applied to telling me with whom you've had sex with, I said nothing about if you told me what you did with them."

"Well, please don't kill my brother. Because if I'm bored and horny and I'm alone at home without you, I'm gonna go to him instead because while his cock isn't as big, it's bigger than mine and it's only about a three hour flight from New York to Ontario or something, while you're eleven hours away," Alfred huffed, ruffling his caramel colored hair. He began curling Nantucket around his finger, moaning quietly.

Ivan growled and brought his hand down on the American's ass with a loud 'smack.' The side with the bandage. He smirked cruelly at the sound of Alfred's pain filled shout. "I believe you misunderstand the meaning of this brand," he growled, slapping Alfred once more, bring out another cry of pain. "This means you are _mine_. You belong to _me_, it means no one else can have you. No one else can even _touch_ you. If anyone other than me touches you and I find out I will make sure they suffer a painful death."

A quiet whimper left Alfred's lips as he ground down desperately against Ivan's groin, seeking pleasure from the Russian. He continued to twirl and tug at Nantucket to keep himself occupied. "Yeah? Well...what if I don't wanna belong to you? What if I wanna get fucked by other people? Maybe I want Mattie or Gil to fuck me when you're not around. Maybe at the same time."

Chuckling darkly, Ivan pulled Alfred down so that their noses were almost touching. "Then you, my darling Alfred, are a _slut_."

"I thought that was already established?" Alfred breathed, leaning in for a kiss. Ivan pushed him away. He whined again, grinding down on the Russian. He felt just a little pathetic, rutting against the other like that. Oh well, he could feel Ivan getting hard from it so he wasn't complaining. "C'mon, you owe me."

Ivan quickly reached around and craned his neck to look at the papers on his desk. He picked up the pen on the desk and scrawled his signature on two of the papers, then jotted down a few numbers as quickly as he could. When he turned back he was grinning. "Done." He then promptly grabbed Alfred around the middle, stood up, moved to the bed and tossed the American on the mattress before straddling him firmly.

"Ahhnn..." Alfred moaned as the Russian began kissing down his throat. He placed his hands at the back of Ivan's neck, threading his fingers through his soft, ashen blonde hair. "Wait...hold on...you said I could pick what we get to do. I did the handcuff thing for you."

Growling softly, Ivan pouted and nuzzled the American's neck. "What if I changed my mind?"

"Totally not cool, man. C'mon, you promised."

"I don't think I explicitly _promised_..."

The corners of Alfred's mouth turned down in a frown at the Russian. He crossed his arms, glaring up at Ivan with his sky-blue eyes. "Well?"

Ivan sighed, but nodded. "You did go along with my kink even when you expressed your dislike towards it. I acknowledge that I said we could do something of your choice that is outside my comfort zone as well, and I have no intention of breaking my word. So, yes, Alfred, you may choose what we do. Don't waste it."

Almost immediately Alfred sat up and shoved Ivan down, settling on top of the Russian's middle. "Good. Because get ready, I'm gonna fuck you senseless."

Ivan looked a little taken aback. He bit his bottom lip gently. "Alfred...I'm not very comfortable with that."

The American made a loud 'Pfft' noise and crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's all you got? What, are you afraid Florida's gonna be too big for your tight ass? I know how to be nice. Just let me fuck you."

Ivan shook his head violently. He began playing with the frayed edges of his scarf. "It's...not that I am worried that you will not be gentle with me...it is that...the last time I was on the receiving end of anal sex I did not have a very good time."

"Please, it's not like you were raped or anything." Alfred rolled his eyes and looked down at the Russian skeptically. When those soft violet eyes looked up at him shyly with just a hint of fear and pain his jaw dropped. "Holy shit, you were, weren't you! Who was it!"

"Mongolian Empire," Ivan mumbled, nestling his face in his scarf. He wanted to hide from the American. He didn't want Alfred to know this shameful, hurtful thing about him. It made him feel dirty all over again. "I don't like to think about it, Alfred. It was a very painful invasion." There had been many more than just _one_ invasion. Not to mention being under Mongol rule for over 300 years...

Alfred furrowed his brow and frowned deeply. "Yesterday you said your first time was with the Mongolian Empire, and you're saying he raped you. That means you lost your virginity unwillingly."

"You're an absolute genius," Ivan grumbled, his sarcasm bitter, looking away. He didn't want to talk about this. He could still imagine that large, strong body forcing itself onto, and into, his young body so clearly. He felt sick. "Please, Alfred...please, I don't want to talk about this."

"No. We're gonna talk about this," Alfred growled. "Now look, if it wasn't your first time and you got raped and you were acting like this I'd tell you to suck it up and stop being a pussy, but this is different. Ivan, being on bottom is probably one of the best things I've ever felt, but it has to be done right."

"I still don't want to do this."

"Let me finish," Alfred huffed, glaring down at the Russian. "Look, Ivan, being on bottom feels _really_ good. But if it's your first time and you're unwilling, it's gonna feel really _not_ good."

"I am _well aware_ of that." Ivan glared up hard at the American. "I do not wish to go any further into this topic, please."

"No. We are gonna talk about this," Alfred repeated stubbornly. "I can show you that it feels really good, Ivan, but you gotta trust me. I can be gentle. Just ask Mattie."

"I would prefer not to ask your brother how you fuck him," Ivan growled bitterly. He hid the bottom half of his face in his scarf, refusing to meet Alfred's eyes. "I trust you, Alfred. But not enough for this."

Frowning, Alfred began thinking quick. "You owe me," he stated simply, "I didn't want to be tied up, but I let you do that to me anyway."

"That is a very low blow, Alfred."

"I know. That's why I'm using it."

Ivan still didn't make eye contact with the American. He wasn't sure if he could now that Alfred knew what Mongolian Empire had done to him. He took a moment to think. Alfred _had_ complied with his kink, despite not wanting to, and he _did_ say that Alfred could choose what to do. He took a deep breath and reached his conclusion: "Please...be gentle with me."

Immediately, Alfred rolled off him right off the bed and began searching through the pink bag on the floor that Ivan had brought home the other day. "Right, I'll get the lube, you get undressed. _Completely_ undressed. That means take the scarf off, too. You brought the bag that was downstairs up here, right?"

"Y-yes... There should be plenty of lube in there. I made sure to buy several bottles," Ivan mumbled as he sat up. He hesitantly pulled his shirt over his head, self-conscious about his body. What if Alfred didn't like what he saw? He had so many scars... He was pulling his pants off when Alfred plopped back on the bed and brandished the two tubes of vanilla scented lube. "Why two?"

"No such thing as too much lube, Ivan. And if you're as tight as I think you are you're gonna need it," Alfred assured him.

Ivan blushed as Alfred's eyes raked over his naked body. He tossed his pants onto the floor and hid his face in his scarf.

"Why'd you never take off all your clothes before?" Alfred huffed, dropping the two lube bottles beside them and sitting right in front of the Russian, reaching out and feeling his chest. His fingers felt every muscle that twitched beneath them, Ivan's muscles were mostly hidden by his husk. Alfred thought it was kinda...cute. "Alright, c'mon, take your scarf off."

A little defensive, Ivan shook his head and blushed. "Nyet. No, I don't want to. I...don't want you to see my scars."

"Nope, no sale. I want full access to your erogenous zone. I don't care if you have scars there. All I know is that your erogenous zone is your throat and I want to be able to get to it easy. It'll make it easier on both of us. So take it off."

Hesitantly, Ivan unwrapped his scarf and folded it up carefully, placing it on the bedside table. He tucked his chin against his chest, not wanting Alfred to see his scars. He didn't like feeling so vulnerable.

"Okay, missionary, lay down and spread your legs." It felt just a little weird to say those words to Ivan of all people, but Alfred was determined. He was gonna show the Russian how good it felt to be on bottom. After all, why did Ivan think he begged for more every time? Alfred caught himself staring when Ivan obediently did as he was told.

Ivan settled his shoulders against the bed's headboard and pulled his legs up, spread just the slightest bit. He bit his bottom lip when he caught the look Alfred was giving him. He closed his legs, blushing at the American's intense blue gaze that swept over his uncovered body. It felt so _different_, knowing he wasn't in control. "Alfred...please don't stare."

The American didn't reply verbally, instead he just placed his hands on Ivan's knees and spread his legs apart forcefully. Ivan blushed harder as those greedy blue eyes soaked up the sight of his body hungrily. "Jeezus, I didn't think you'd ever be _shy_ around _me_," Alfred grumbled as he settled in between the Russian's legs. He reached back for the lube, picking up one of the tubes. He easily popped it open, and spread it on three of his fingers. He made sure to use lots. "This is gonna be _really_ uncomfortable at first, but bear with me."

Alfred located the Russian's entrance and slowly pushed in. Despite his finger being well lubricated he was met with too much resistance to go in very far. "Fuck, chill. Just relax," he grumbled, knitting his brow in concentration. His gaze fell on Ivan's face, scrunched up in discomfort. His eyes were squeezed shut tight, shutting out the world. "For fuck's sake, if you're like this the entire time Florida is definitely not gonna fit, and it's gonna hurt both of us like a _motherfucker_."

One violet eye opened curiously, a tiny sliver of amethyst, glittering with something akin to mischief. "It would hurt you? How?"

"Because you're gonna be so fucking tight that I lose circulation in my dick, _god_," Alfred growled, wiggling his finger around inside the Russian to spread the lube. He watched as Ivan clutched the sheets, searching for purchase to try and steady himself. "So loosen up a bit. If you're tense it's gonna hurt no matter what."

Ivan nodded and took a few deep breaths, trying not to let thoughts of Mongolian Empire breach his defenses. His grip tightened on the sheets beneath him as he felt another finger breach the tight ring of muscle. He thanked the lubrication that let them slide in with relative ease. He groaned as Alfred's fingers sunk in down to the first knuckle.

"Ah, sorry, sorry..." Alfred quickly apologized upon hearing the groan. "Should've asked if you were okay enough for the second finger. You okay?" Not waiting for an answer, Alfred reached up with his other hand and fisted Ivan's cock to distract him, stroking up and down repeatedly in slow, measured movements.

Moaning, Ivan nodded and closed his eyes. "Dа, keep going," he breathed. The pleasure of Alfred's hand on his member was enough to distract him from the discomfort of the fingers beginning to move inside him. Ivan's breathing sped up, in both anticipation and anxiety.

"Okay, just relax a little more," Alfred whispered upon feeling Ivan's muscles tense up around his fingers. Once the Russian relaxed sufficiently enough he began scissoring and stretching Ivan's entrance. His hand on Ivan's member trailed up to his throat, tracing a couple of the scars. He couldn't suppress a smug grin when the Russian moaned and pushed his hips down on his fingers. _'Let's seeeee, should be around here somewhere...'_ Alfred explored Ivan's insides, searching for that one spot that would-

"Ahh- Alfred!" Found it.

Still grinning, Alfred continually pressed against that spot, watching as Ivan moaned and mewled under his ministrations. Honestly, Ivan should not look this _cute_. "Heh, you're sweet spot's in a really easy place to hit." His grin widened as he saw Ivan blush when he said it. "Third finger?"

Ivan just nodded, the blood running both straight to his groin and to his cheeks. His breaths were coming in shallow, hurried bursts of air, almost feeling like he was starving his own body of oxygen slowly, second by second. The Russian grunted quietly in discomfort as he felt a third finger stretch his delicate hole much further than before. The discomfort quickly turned into pleasure as Alfred teasingly stroked the scars on his throat with light, feathery touches. While the scars ashamed him greatly, it also felt _amazing_. Ivan had a feeling this was what Alfred felt like every time he played with Nantucket.

"Okay, I think you're good," Alfred mumbled, his words breathy and strained. As he withdrew his fingers Ivan groaned at the loss. "Ready? Florida's not as big as you, but I'm still above average." He grabbed the lube bottle and poured a large glob onto his hand, then spread it liberally over his erection. He made sure to use lots. He kinda wanted this to happen again, and if Ivan complained later about there not being enough lube he was going to smack the Russian, and then himself.

Reaching up and yanking Alfred down, Ivan grinned up at the American before he kissed him. "You honestly think that miniscule peninsula could hurt me~?" He giggled at the glare Alfred sent him. "Yes, подсолнечник, please continue," he chuckled, glad that he could be so assured that Alfred wouldn't hurt him.

Alfred easily lined himself up with Ivan's entrance and grabbed onto the Russian's shoulders for leverage. He slowly pushed in, watching with intrigue as Ivan winced and shut his eyes tightly. Alfred stopped when he was halfway in, groaning at the vice-like heat around his member. "Oh geez...loosen up a little, will ya?" Almost immediately Ivan relaxed around him, and it was then much easier to move inside.

The feeling of being invaded- no, invaded was too violent a word, entered, there that word was better- was foreign to the Russian, but he had to admit that it _was_ slightly...pleasant. Not at all like Mongolian Empire or his soldiers had been. He pushed that thought far into the back of his mind, he didn't want to compare the two situations at all.

Hearing no protests, Alfred began moving. He went slow, pulling out gently and easing himself back inside. He watched as Ivan's face scrunched up in discomfort, biting his bottom lip none too gently. Occasionally his actions would earn a groan, or a quiet gasp, but nothing he did made _fireworks_. That's what was getting to him. He was an awesome, heroic lover, yet he couldn't even make Ivan scream or moan! Angling his hips a little, Alfred slowly began picking up speed with his movements, setting out to make Ivan do just that.

"Ahh...Alfred please slow down..." Ivan mumbled, opening one violet eye hesitantly. His breathing had picked up, heavy and quick as his eyes fluttered closed once more. Despite his almost stoic appearance, his hips were twitching downwards, pushing back on Alfred's thrusts just barely.

"Yeah, sorry...got a little excited," Alfred replied, squeezing Ivan's shoulders hurriedly in a quick apology. He moaned as the Russian tensed around his cock, causing Florida to twitch. The American angled his hips again, this time differently and slowly pulled out then back in again. He was rewarded with a low, drawn out moan from Ivan as he successfully hit his sweet spot. "Heh...guess you're not a screamer then."

Opening his eyes once more, Ivan raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't- haa- understand the terminology."

Alfred grinned. "It means that," He paused to swallow heavily as he pulled out almost entirely. "If you were screamer, when I do _this_..." As he pushed in gently and struck the Russian's sweet spot he let out a surprised gasp. "You'd totally be screaming my name and practically melt under my awesome, heroic touch."

Eyebrow quirked, Ivan smirked devilishly. "Then by those standards _you_ are a screamer, dа?"

"What- no!" Alfred sputtered, blushing bright red. "I-I'm..." He quickly tried to think of a statement that he could use to save face. While he knew he was _loud_ during sex, he knew he wasn't a screamer. "I'm not a screamer, I'm a moaner! There's a difference! Stupid, commie jerk..."

"I don't believe I see the difference."

"Oh shut up," Alfred grumbled. He pouted as he continued to slowly push in and out of the Russian below him, watching as Ivan moaned and gasped every time he struck his sweet spot gently. The American wanted to go faster, but he had to be patient. He wanted this to happen again, after all.

As if he could read minds, Ivan said, "You can go faster, любовь, it doesn't hurt. It actually feels rather good."

Giving a nod, Alfred sped up gradually. He bit his lip and moaned as he squeezed the Russian's shoulders, trying to find something to give him some leeway. It was a little awkward to be fucking someone so much bigger than him, but Alfred tried not to let that ruin the mood. Missionary position definitely wasn't his first choice to top Ivan.

Ivan clutched at the sheets tighter, gritting his teeth together. He bit back another moan as Alfred's thrusts began picking up speed. God, no wonder the American always begged for more, this felt _wonderful_. Ivan gasped as Alfred struck his sweet spot once more, harder this time. He moaned, mumbling a few delirious Russian words under his breath.

"Ghh, fuck..." Alfred breathed, hanging his head and grinding his teeth together. He could feel his orgasm approaching at rapid speed, much quicker than he wanted. Man, it'd been way too long since he'd topped someone. Not willing to be the first one to cum, Alfred moved one hand from Ivan's shoulder to grasp his hard member, pumping him up and down rapidly, flicking his thumb over the slit and smearing the beads of pre-cum he found there. The American's eyes found Ivan's face, and almost choked on his own saliva. Ivan's eyes were closed, chest heaving, mouth parted wide with a little bit of drool slipping from the corner of his mouth as he panted out breathy, feverish words in Russian.

Fucking _dammit_, why did Ivan have to look so fucking rapeable and _cute_! Alfred didn't care if those words didn't fall into the category of adjectives used to describe Russia, because fuck it those words were absolutely perfect right then.

"Fuck!" Alfred's eyesight went white, little black spots littered across his vision as he came hard inside the Russian. He groaned and collapsed on top of him, no longer able to hold himself up. He groaned as he flexed his hand, feeling Ivan's cum spread over his fingers.

Ivan's chest continued to heave, his arms hesitantly coming up and wrapping tightly around Alfred's waist. He pressed his face to the American's caramel colored hair, inhaling the scent of sweat and musk. He reached up, playfully twirling Alfred's ahoge around his finger.

"Nnnnng, nooo, don't touch Nantucket...ghh..." Alfred groaned, rolling over and off the Russian. He mumbled a few halfhearted protests when Ivan grabbed him loosely around the middle and pulled him close, laying small kisses down the back of his neck. "God, Ivan, you suck at being the bitch."

"I am sure that with practice I could get better~" Ivan giggled, continuing down Alfred's neck with his soft kisses. "Thank you for being so gentle with me, подсолнечник, I enjoyed myself."

"Yeah, sure," Alfred grumbled, snuggling into Ivan's warm body. He yawned widely, exhausted from his orgasm. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Sleep well~" Ivan giggled again, placing another kiss to the back of Alfred's neck. "I have much in store for you tomorrow, любовь. I hope you're looking forward to it!"

"Pervert."

"It takes one to know one, _darling_."

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>подсолнечник - sunflower<br>любовь - love  
>моя прекрасная подсолнечника - my beautiful sunflower<br>Вы маленькая сука - you little bitch  
>Я ненавижу тебя - I hate you<br>Я ненавижу тебя, и я никогда не хотел ебать кого-то столько, сколько мне теперь делать. Я ненавижу тебя, и я люблю тебя - I hate you, and I never wanted to fuck someone as much as I do now. I hate you, and I love you.

**Notes:**  
>-The parts about the money I pulled is because of Russia's small government and if I remember correctly from my research I believe the economic state of the USSR played a major part in its downfall, if I am wrong I apologize profusely<br>-Mongol rule over a vast expanse of southern Russia lasted I believe for about 300 years, again if I'm wrong I'm so sorry.  
>-I'd assume 'invasion' would hold the connotations of 'rape' so I used this to my advantage <em>excessively<em>

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** So upon going to school my biology teacher asks me about my slave collar, and I give the appropriate response of 'It's a slave collar. Awesome, eh?' Then he asked if I attached a leash to the ring on the front and walked myself home. To which I responded 'I'm not a dog, just a wild kitty meow :3 And yes, I do actually.' And then we had a conversation about BDSM and highschool sexuality. ...I have a very casual relationship with my bio teacher I just realized. Right, off track. So, um, this chapter. ...I like making Russia the bitch, it's soooooo fun. There is more to come with uke!Russia, and whoever can guess the pattern in which he is on bottom gets a oneshot. This chapter is the only exception to the pattern of Russia's adorable bottomness. I don't expect anyone to guess it now, but next time he is send me a PM if you think you know the rule.

**Sneak Peek:** Exhibitionism hurrhurr

Reviews? They make Shadow-chan amazingly happy and sometimes they even make her cry. Like actually. So yes, any reviews at all are appreciated. If I get ten reviews then the next chapter shall be posted in, le gasp, three days! (That's the quickest I can do the editing...) Thank you for reading. ***bow***


	8. Sometimes It Works

**Opening Statements:** I went to school with my chain leash attached to my collar and hooked to my belt loop and everyone kept wanting to walk me dammit! Having a collar and leash means I already _have_ a master! Why don't people see that? I don't know... This chapter. This chapter...uh...I like the beginning. Then it gets iffy, then I feel a little mrrr, then I go okay I like it again. So middle is kinda dodgy? Also, there's a lot of Russian in this one, sorry, I use google translate so it's really bad. Russia is back to being an asshole again, sorry. Reviews made me _laugh_ so hard, especially Marshmallow-chan and Sunny-chan you both amuse me so much ***snuggle*** Also, I find it funny that I post this chapter with a collar and leash thing in it when I've just started wearing my own leash xD ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Uh no.

**WARNING:** Voyeurism (Kinda...not really), Exhibitionism, rimming, bondage, dog-play (I think? Sorta, not really), erotic asphyxiation/breath play

**EXTRA WARNING:** Erotic asphyxiation is dangerous, safety always comes first, and breath play should only be executed when there is substantial trust and safety in a partnership and you actually know what you're doing, so please do be careful when deciding to participate in this activity.

影ちゃん

Alfred was warm. That was all that registered that early in the morning. He was nice and toasty warm, and he _liked_ it. Ivan's arms were wrapped protectively around his waist, he had a pillow hugged to his chest, and the thick quilt blanketing them kept the heat in _just right_.

Letting go of the pillow, Alfred turned over onto his other side and snuggled deep into the covers, using Ivan's broad chest as a pillow. The arms around his waist tightened just barely, pulling him close. Alfred didn't care about anything right then; it was warm and comfortable, that was all that mattered.

"Доброе утро, подсолнечника. Как спалось?" Ivan rumbled sleepily, his hands playing across the American's back, rubbing gentle little circles in his skin.

"_'_M gonna assume that means good morning, so good morning to you too," Alfred yawned. He made no move to disturb their position, and instead snuggled closer, seeking the warmth. He let out a contented sigh, nuzzling the Russian's chest. His eyes snapped open as he felt something pressing against his leg, "Jesus Christ, _now_!" he demanded, looking up at Ivan with a disbelieving look.

"It's a normal morning function of the male body, подсолнечник," Ivan mumbled, still not completely awake, "I believe you call this...what was it? Morning lumber?"

"It's morning wood, stupid commie," Alfred huffed as he shut his eyes in irritation. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes childishly, wiping away the crust in the corners of his eyes. A shower sounded really good right then. Yawning once more, the American sat up and stretched, only for Ivan to yank him back down. "What the hell?" he yelped, struggling to get out of the Russian's grip on his waist.

"Don't get up, любовь," Ivan purred, nestling his face in the crook of the American's neck. "It's so cold out there, why don't you stay in bed with me where it is warm~?" the Russian giggled, his hands squeezing at Alfred's sides playfully. He pulled the American on top of him so that Alfred sat comfortably on his hips.

"Gah, cold!" Alfred squeaked, in a very manly way of course, and yanked the covers up and over his shoulders, flopping down so his body was parallel to the Russian's. "You jerk! Why can't it be warmer here? I mean, seriously, no place can be _this_ cold!" Except for maybe Canada in the dead of winter, but that wasn't his point!

"Hmm, I've heard New York is very cold in the winter. Aren't you used to that?" Ivan hummed, laying small kisses down Alfred's jaw.

"Um...well...no..." Alfred blushed with embarrassment and looked away. "Whenever winter comes around...I just pack up and stay at my house in California instead. It's a lot cheaper than paying the heating bill during the winter in New York."

"Oh? Now _that_, любовь, is cheating," Ivan chuckled, nuzzling the American's neck. "What would you like to do today?"

"Um, besides get my brains fucked out?"

"Dа, other than that," Ivan giggled, his hands finding their way to Alfred's hair. He tousled the caramel colored strands, enjoying how they slipped easily between his fingers. "I was thinking I could take you out on a lunch date today. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. A date? What the hell was up with that? "Why go out on a date when we can stay in bed all day and have kinky sex?"

"Well, we still have time _before_ the date," the Russian giggled once more and rolled over, pinning Alfred down on the bed. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Before or after you suck my cock? Because I don't think it matters." Alfred rolled his eyes and pulled Ivan down for a kiss. "Plus, what's the point of going on a date? I don't even have any clean clothes. You dragged me away before I could pack anything."

"I bought you some clothes." Ivan hummed, working down the American's body. "I had to guess your size, so forgive me if they are a little big."

"Oh shut up and blow me."

影ちゃん

Alfred sighed pleasantly as he swiped the pajama bottoms from the floor and pulled them on effortlessly. "Where's Texas? I think I left it on the table when you did that branding thing..." He looked over his shoulder at the Russian who was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him with dreamy eyes.

"Hm? Oh. Dа, I believe Texas is still there. Lithuania should be in the kitchen if you need assistance." Ivan nodded, his eyes tracing Alfred's half naked body. "Hurry back, любовь, we should get ready for our lunch date."

"Right, whatever. Get me some clothes and I'll consider it," Alfred huffed, walking out the door. He shuffled downstairs and found the room that he and Ivan had been in before and quickly snatched up Texas from where they lay on the table. He placed them on his face and sauntered back out of the room. He decided to pop into the kitchen and see Toris.

"G-good morning, America. I-I mean...Alfred," Lithuania greeted him upon entering the kitchen. "Russia informed me that you will be going out for lunch and it is almost noon...why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by to say hi. I had to grab Texas." Alfred shrugged, leaning against the counter. "So how you been, Toris?"

"Oh... I've been...okay." He still had the highest suicide rate in the world, sadly, so "okay" was bit of an overstatement. "How have you been, Alfred? It has been a while since we were in touch."

"Ehh, besides my brain turning to mush with all the sex I've been having, I've been good." Alfred shrugged. "How's living with Ivan been lately? I remember you told me it really sucks when you were living with me."

Lithuania smiled sadly and moved to put the dirty dishes on the counter into the sink. "It's been...better. He's been in a much better mood lately, and when he's in a good mood me and the others don't get punished as often. I suppose you have a lot to do with that."

"Thank...you? Is that a good thing?" The way Toris explained it, it almost didn't sound like a compliment. Alfred rubbed the back of his head a little nervously.

"You should go, Alfred, you shouldn't make Russia wait," Toris replied, smiling reassuringly at the American.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Toris, see ya." Alfred waved as he made his way back upstairs into the bedroom he was sharing with Ivan. Upon entering the room he was immediately tackled into a hug by a fully clothed Russian. "Whathefuck!" he sputtered, slurring the words into one quick exhale as the breath was squeezed out of his body.

"Hm? Isn't that how Americans greet their lovers~?" Ivan teased, nuzzling the top of Alfred's head. He blew cold air on Nantucket, giggling when the American shuddered in his arms. He released him and pointed to the bed, "I left your clothes on the bed, I have to go and make arrangements with Lithuania to have our equipment set out before we return. I'll only be a couple minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Alfred grumbled, secretly happy that Ivan was already making plans for their return. He quickly lost the pajama bottoms he had put on before and surveyed the clothes on the bed. There was a gray shirt made of a heavy, soft fabric, a pair of thick cargo pants with thick, soft lining on the inside to protect his legs from the cold, a pair of thick wool socks, and a dark jacket with faux fur around the hood. All in all it looked very warm. Alfred quickly noticed that there was no underwear.

_'What the hell...'_ Alfred mentally shouted at the Russian for forgetting his underwear. Oh well, he'd ask when he came back. The American quickly pulled the shirt over his head and smoothed the shirt over his waist, sighing at how soft the fabric was. He pulled on the socks as fast as he could; his feet were getting cold.

A pair of arms wrapped around Alfred's waist loosely, and a pair of lips laid a few kisses on the back of his neck. "Mmm, you look good."

"Where's my underwear, commie?" Alfred huffed, craning his neck to look at the Russian. He wiggled his hips uncomfortably in the cold air, rubbing up against Ivan's legs to create frictions in some effort to gain heat to his uncovered legs.

"I didn't buy you any, любовь. You know I wouldn't compromise our activities with such a trivial thing as underwear," Ivan chuckled, his gloved hand trailing down Alfred's body, reaching his hips and running down his inner thighs. Not in the mood for Ivan's bullshit, Alfred whirled around and spread the Russian's jacket open and immediately pulled the front of his pants out, looking down. "Seriously? _You_ have underwear on, why can't I? I don't wanna walk around with nothing under my pants! That...that's what sluts do!"

"Oh?" Ivan grinned and shoved the American onto the bed. "Hasn't it already been established that you are nothing _but_ a little slut?"

"Shut up and let me get dressed," Alfred grumbled, unable to meet Ivan's eyes. He pushed the Russian away, still avoiding his gaze. He quickly turned and grabbed the pants, pulling them on. He saw a bit of leather fall off the cargo pants and onto the bed, but decided to ignore it. He grabbed the thick coat and put it on, nestling in the soft lining as he zipped it up. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Aren't you going to put on your new toy?" Ivan chuckled, reaching over Alfred's shoulder and picking up what the American had seen before. He held up the leather collar and smirked as Alfred's jaw dropped.

"What! No way! No _fucking_ way!" Alfred shouted, puffing out his cheeks stubbornly. He ducked when Ivan tried to fit the collar around his neck. "No way! Not wearing it! I refuse!"

"Aw, but you would look so adorable!" the Russian giggled, once more attempting to get the collar around Alfred's neck. "This also ties in with what we'll be doing when we get back, любовь. Don't you want to do everything right and not...what do you call it? 'Half-ass' it?"

The words made Alfred shiver. It was true, he didn't want to halfass the entire night by not doing something so simple. "Fine," he grumbled, and snatched the collar out of Ivan's hand. He slipped it around his throat and fumbled with the buckle for a moment before blushing and looking to the Russian. He turned so the back of his neck was facing him. "Um...help?"

"Of course," Ivan chuckled and easily clipped the buckle closed so it was snug against the American's neck but not enough to choke him. Turning Alfred around, he made an approving noise and leaned down to lay small kisses against the American's throat. He giggled as he fingered the dog tags attached to the ring on the collar. He'd had one of the tags made to say "Property of Russia", just so that Alfred knew exactly who he belonged to. "Well, shall we go?"

"Sure, whatever," Alfred grumbled, reaching up to touch the collar. The leather was smooth, and the dog tags were cold against his fingertips. Resigning himself with a sigh, Alfred followed Ivan out the door.

After a rather short car ride, Alfred found himself in a small town with Ivan's arm around his waist. He didn't much care for it. The Russian walked them into a restaurant and got them a booth in the back of building. It was dark in their little corner, enough so that no one could see what they were doing but not so much that they had trouble seeing themselves.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ivan asked as his hand played along Alfred's shoulder. He had long ago finished his meal and was much more interested in the American who was slowly picking through his food.

"Mm," Alfred mumbled, shoveling a forkful of pelmeni into his mouth. He liked Russian food, he wasn't sure why he wasn't enjoying it. Maybe it was because Russia was toting him around town like some trophy. "Maybe I'd enjoy it more if I didn't feel like I belonged to you."

"Now don't say that, you'll hurt my feelings." Ivan faked a hurt look, only for it to be ruined by his childish smile. His hand dipped down further, eventually reaching the American's lower back. "Come closer, подсолнечник, sit in my lap."

Rolling his eyes, Alfred put down his fork and moved over, straddling the Russian's lap. "Won't people see us?" he mumbled as he placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders. He let out a sharp breath of air as Ivan's hands grabbed at his ass firmly.

"Don't be silly, we won't do anything too explicit here. I'm not so indiscriminate that I would do such a thing in a public area," Ivan huffed childishly. He squeezed the American's plush ass and grinned, leaning in for a kiss. "Why don't you take control for now, подсолнечник." It wasn't really a question.

Alfred swallowed heavily and bit his bottom lip nervously. "What...what do you want me to do?" Without waiting for a reply he began pressing quick, soft kisses down Ivan's jaw, hoping it was what he wanted. He gasped quietly as Ivan squeezed his ass tightly through the cargo pants once more. He settled his knees on either side of the Russian's lap firmly, using the advantage it gave him to attack his mouth.

"Mm, yes, that's it," Ivan purred as one hand moved up the American's body, eventually coming to rest on the back of his neck. His hand circled around to Alfred's throat and tugged at the collar, pulling him down further. "Скажи мне, что вы хотите."

Since he didn't know what that meant, Alfred tried to read the underlying meaning in the foreign words. He pulled the zipper down on the coat he had on, pushing open the jacket just slightly. Grinding down on the Russian, Alfred began kissing him again.

"Do I really have to say everything in English for you?" Ivan huffed, pouting childishly at his lover. He pinched Alfred's cheeks between his thumb and index finger and tugged it like one would a child's. "We really should invest in you learning a second language. And when I say 'language' I mean Russian, of course."

"Leggo of my face!" Alfred shook off the hand and rubbed his cheek where Ivan had pinched it. "You're a dick. And I'm not learning that commie language of yours. I'm America, and I do and always will speak _American_! Stupid commie, doesn't even know what language I speak..."

"Nyet, Alfred, you speak _English_. And if you are simply ignorant of a language it doesn't mean you cannot become educated in it. It really is simple," Ivan replied irately.

"I'm still not gonna learn your commie language."

Seeing as he couldn't win this argument, Ivan dropped the subject and placed his hands on Alfred's hips. "That is not important at the moment. Now, don't you want to continue?"

Alfred rolled his eyes but leaned down for another kiss, but he was stopped. "Whaaaaaaat?" he whined, pouting. "I don't know what you want! You only said that thing in Russian, and I _don't speak Russian_!"

Ivan huffed and reached up to curl Alfred's ahoge around his finger. He brought out of a breathy moan from the American, making him shudder violently. He tugged on Nantucket viciously, forcing Alfred to stifle a cry of pleasure and pain. "Now, now, don't draw too much attention," the Russian chuckled darkly, "we're still in public after all."

"You're cheating," Alfred growled, shaking off the hand that was fiddling with Nantucket, only for it to come back again. "Nooo, stoooop! You shouldn't be allowed to play with Nantucket so much! That's cheating!"

"Oh? But then I wouldn't be able to make you squirm so delightfully!" Ivan giggled as he tugged at his ahoge, making him moan quietly. "And you know you love it when I play with you like this." He curled Nantucket around his finger and tugged at it painfully, forcing Alfred to chomp down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. "Tell me what you want, подсолнечник."

"I...I want..." Alfred moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as Ivan pulled on Nantucket. "Ah, stop, stop, it hurts!" He whimpered as his ahoge was pulled harshly. It was beginning to be more painful than pleasurable at this point.

"Shhh, quiet down just a little more," Ivan hushed him, sneaking an arm around the American's waist and pulling him in close. "We don't want anyone coming over here, do we?" He left Nantucket alone for just a moment and trailed his finger down to pull at the collar around Alfred's neck. "Now. Tell me what you want." His words were more forceful as he squeezed Alfred's waist.

"I-I..." Alfred bit his lip and avoided the Russian's gaze. He didn't want to say what he wanted. He gasped as Ivan stroked his erogenous zone again, shuddering under the soft touch. "I...I want...I want you to take me home...and fuck me hard." He seemed to have trouble getting the words out. "I want you to take me home and fuck me into the mattress."

The Russian chuckled darkly and let his hand drift down from Alfred's waist, squeezing his ass hard and making him jump. "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes! Fuck! Why are you so difficult!" Alfred grit his teeth together and glared, squeezing Ivan's shoulders in a death grip. One hand went down to cup the Russian's crotch, making him jump slightly in surprise. "_Take me home __**now**__, and __**maybe**__ I won't bite your dick off when I blow you_."

The thinly veiled plead was enough to convince the Russian it was time to go home. He called for the check and drove them back to his house at record speed, being pulled back into the house vigorously by the American. Their room was heated nicely as they opened the door and stumbled in, too busy kissing and groping to mind what was going on around them. Ivan barely remembered to kick the door shut behind him to keep in the heat.

Shoving Alfred onto the bed so that his legs dangled off the side, Ivan made quick work of his shirt, having shed the jacket on the way up to their room. He tossed the offending garment off into another part of the room, quickly moving on to the American's pants.

"Fuck, c'mon..." Alfred moaned, tugging at the Russian's pale blonde hair. His pants were easily disposed of, having been practically ripped off his body. "You're taking way too fucking long... Don't you wanna fuck me?" Alfred sultry, needy voice clouded Ivan's mind, leaving it blank. He couldn't do much other than worship the tanned skin before him, smother it with kisses and make sure the American knew he wanted him.

"Heh, вы хотите его так уж плохо," Ivan chuckled quietly, teasingly, trailing kisses up the American's smooth chest, dragging his tongue across the burn on his heart. His gloved hands wandered over Alfred's chest, watching carefully for a reaction. He licked his lips and hovered his mouth over the American's, denying him the kiss he wanted so bad. "Ну, мало сука, я позабочусь, чтобы дать его вам тогда."

Tired of waiting, Alfred reached up and yanked Ivan down into a kiss by his hair. He earned a low, domineering growl. He'd probably crossed a control line right there. "Stupid commie..." he mumbled against the Russian's lips, "can't understand you."

"Hmm, oh look, Lithuania left us something nice," Ivan giggled, a sort of dangerous glint in his violet eyes. He reached passed Alfred's head and picked something up. Alfred heard the jingle of metal. The Russian grabbed the ring on the collar Alfred had on and clipped something to it, pulling his hand back.

"Unf!" Alfred's head was immediately pulled up and he saw what Ivan had attached to the collar. Ivan had a thin chain wrapped around his fist, pulling it so it was taut. The chain lead up, connected to the ring on the collar he was wearing. "What the hell! I'm not a fuckin' dog!"

Ivan seemed not to register that statement as a protest. "You know, that was one of the nicknames I had for you during the Cold War. Капиталистическая собака, which means quite literally 'Capitalist dog.'" That creepy, childish smile surfaced as he mentioned the Cold War. "I had always wondered what it would be like to make you get on all fours and make you call me владелец." A hazy look took over the Russian's eyes as he scanned Alfred's body hungrily. "Как вы думаете, моя прекрасная подсолнечника?" he purred, giving the chain some slack and leaning down, brushing his lips just barely against Alfred's. "Хотите ли вы быть моей суки сегодня вечером?"

Feeling robbed of his breath before the Russian had even kissed him, Alfred bit his lip to quell his panting. He didn't know what those words meant, but he somehow knew what he wanted to say to answer the question, "Yes. Fuck yes, anything."

"Oh? How do you know what I just said?"

"I don't," Alfred breathed hastily as he averted his eyes. "All I know is that I want it." He shivered as Ivan's gloved hand trailed down his chest, tracing every muscle and dip in his chest, brushing against a hardened nipple. "Please..." he whined, closing his eyes and placing his hands on Ivan's broad shoulders.

"Владелец, подсолнечник. Call me владелец," Ivan ordered huskily, still denying Alfred the kiss he sought for.

"Vlade...vladele...whuh!"

"Владелец." Ivan repeated, sounding out each syllable for the American strongly. "I really must teach you more Russian, it would make everything so much easier." It really did sadden Ivan that Alfred refused to speak anything other than English.

"V...vladelets?" Alfred said, finally meeting Ivan's gaze. His Russian was horribly accented, but it was a start. "Ugh, I don't understand why I have to talk to you in that commie language of yours... It's stupid, I'm not doing it." And back to square one.

Ivan huffed, puffing his cheeks out childishly. He tugged at the chain in his hand again. "Well, _cyкa_, for now I will drop the subject, but before we left the restaurant I believe you said you would blow me, hm?"

"Guh, stop pulling that thing..." Alfred grumbled, grabbing some of the chain and pulled on it to give himself some slack. He managed to tug a little towards himself and relieve some of ache it caused on the back of his neck, only for Ivan to pull it taut once more, even harder.

"Nyet. Я не хочу, чтобы. I do not want to," Ivan growled, translating the Russian into English easily. He narrowed his eyes rather dangerously, pulling on the chain a little harder. "I thought you wanted to be my _bitch_ tonight, da?" he purred huskily, that underlying tone of danger still lingering in his accented words. It sent shivers down Alfred's spine.

"I-is that what I agreed to! No way!" Alfred bristled angrily, a heavy blush painting his cheeks. Had he really agreed to that? At the time his impulses had practically begged him to say yes, and now that he knew what it meant in English he was a little unsure...

"I want you on your knees, cyкa," Ivan rumbled, pulling stubbornly on the chain. The tone in his words gave away his impatience.

Shit, he had said he would blow him, hadn't he? Maybe he could try to weasel out of it... "W-well..." Alfred trailed a finger to the Russian's scarf from his shoulder, dipping under the fabric to stroke one of the scars he knew was there. He met Ivan's gaze and batted his eyelashes in an attempt to be seductive and alluring. "I-I mean...I can give you a blowjob any time, but this...this is probably something we won't do very often. The whole collar and chain thing, I mean. Right, ehh...в-владелец?" It took him a minute to remember the word, and how to pronounce it properly without letting his bad accent shine through. That was what Ivan wanted, right?

"Haha, вы пытаетесь меня соблазнить?" Ivan laughed, hardly believing the act the American made up for him. He grabbed Alfred's wrist with his free hand and pushed it away from his throat, seeming completely unaffected by Alfred's attempt to stimulate his erogenous zone. "Если вы не получите то, что хотите, то вы просто действовать, как дешевые шлюха? Ты такой бесстыдной маленькая _шлюха_."

The American's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He hadn't really figured his act would keep up, but he had hoped it would. "At...at least have the decency to insult me in English." He wanted to hear those words, he had to know what they meant. He didn't know exactly why, but he wanted to feel the ache the words brought him.

Ivan chuckled and leaned down, his breath tickling Alfred's ear. "I said, that you are shameless little _slut_. Is that how you always act when you don't get what you want? Like a cheap whore?"

"Y-yeah," Alfred didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "I...I mostly put out to get what I want..." His breathing hitched as Ivan moved up his body and tickled Nantucket with his breath. "I...I sometimes...sometimes seduce my bosses so that they'll let me do whatever I want." He'd had to do that quite often, except for only a few of bosses; the really cool ones. He'd always had to put effort into his seductions, though. Except for Clinton. That had quite honestly started out as a couple of friendly drinks, and ended with Alfred waking up the next morning going 'What the _fuck_ just happened' as he looked around to find himself in the President's suite and said president right beside him in the bed, enjoying a cigar (which had seen quite a bit of action only hours before, even) with a big grin on his face.

"Oh? Interesting," Ivan hummed, hand trailing down Alfred's naked body, the cold chain dragging down his skin and making him shudder. He found this use of seduction interesting; he'd only ever used fear as means to get what he wanted. "I think you've distracted me long enough. On your knees."

"But-" Alfred wanted to argue, to somehow get out of it. He didn't want get on his knees, he didn't want to blow the Russian; it was that simple. Normally he really enjoyed giving head, but really, blowing Ivan wasn't fun when he didn't want to.

"Nyet." Ivan's tone left no room for negotiation, and Alfred found himself on his knees in front of the Russian as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking rather conceited and smug with himself. Alfred wanted to punch that smile off his face. "Now, don't pout at me, подсолнечник," Ivan purred, unzipping his pants slowly. The noise the zipper made sounded just a bit ominous to the American. "You quite honestly brought this on yourself."

Glaring at the large member presented to him, Alfred tentatively reached up and wrapped one hand around the base. He leaned in and poked his tongue out, prodding at the tip. Upon getting no reaction, Alfred cast his gaze up to look into Ivan's violet eyes.

Two slivers of glittering amethyst stared back at him, that childish, creepy smile plastered on the Russian's face as he looked down with an almost innocent look. "You're going to have to try a little harder than _that_, любовь," Ivan chuckled, idly reaching and tugging Nantucket sharply which earned a well placed 'Ow!' from the American that petered off into a low moan. "I expect you to make me cum, after all."

Alfred glared at him, but turned his attention back to the cock in front of him. He hesitantly wrapped his lips around the head. The action earned him a quiet moan, inviting him to take in more of the Russian's large member. He put his tongue to work, teasing the flesh in his mouth expertly as he took more into his mouth, tongue rubbing against the underside of the shaft gently and teasingly. He was only able to take in about six or so inches, and there was still a lot that he couldn't fit in his mouth. Fuck Russia for being so big. He pumped the cock slowly as he pulled off and flicked his tongue over the tip, digging into the slit before he took it in his mouth again.

"Mmm, yes, Alfred. Просто хотел, что," Ivan moaned, placing both hand at the back of the Alfred's head to push down and make him take in more. He saw the American almost gag and try to pull back, only for him to hold him down. He moaned as Alfred lightly squeezed his erection with his free hand and pushed on his inner thigh with the other.

Alfred's throat burned as the cock in his mouth scraped the back of this throat, forcing him to subdue his gag reflex. Luckily with the amounts of food he could eat in single sittings he had long ago learned to control that reflex, otherwise a lot of his meals would have ended with him vomiting. He pulled off a little and bobbed his head back down, his tongue rubbing at the tender and soft flesh of Ivan's cock as he sucked gently. Hearing a low moan as he did this, he sucked a little harder, his cheeks sinking in just slightly. He pulled off for just a moment to kiss down the length of Ivan's member, dragging his tongue back to the tip from the base to take him in his mouth once more.

Bobbing his head back and forth, Alfred let his gaze wander up, locking his half-lidded eyes with Ivan's. He hated that the Russian looked so smug, especially when he was giving him head. He moaned around the member in his mouth as he felt Nantucket get twirled around a gloved finger, the vibrations sending pleasurable jolts of electricity up Ivan's spine.

As Alfred heard his name whispered he felt the hands at back of his head begin to tug at his hair. That was a good sign, it meant he was doing well, which also meant he could stop soon. It wasn't that he didn't like giving blowjobs, he just didn't like giving _Ivan_ blowjobs. Something about being faced with how much bigger than him the Russian was or something, he didn't care enough to dwell on the thought for too long right then.

Ivan closed his eyes and rolled his head back, moaning, threading his fingers through Alfred's caramel colored hair. His breathing hitched as Alfred's wet, velvety heat bobbed up and down his erection and that sinful tongue teased the slit of his cock, swirling around the crown and sensitive head before very gently prying at the foreskin with his eye teeth, making Ivan gasp just slightly. He didn't think it was possible that he was so close to orgasm already; they had barely started! He was already accepting of that, the dilemma he faced now was whether he wanted to come inside Alfred's mouth and made him swallow, or pull out and come on his face. _'Hmm, why not a mix of both...'_ he thought, an evil little smirk twitching at his lips.

Alfred felt his throat beginning to get a little sore. For lack of a better word, it sucked, no pun intended. He hoped Ivan would come soon so that he could give his mouth a rest and he could get fucked like he wanted. "A-Alfred..." Ah, there it was, that definitely sounded like the moan of someone who was about to come.

Forcing Alfred's mouth off his cock, Ivan moaned as he came, his cum ending up all over the American's face. He grinned as he panted, the final moments of orgasm leaving him.

"Oh c'mon, what the fuck! All over my face! Honestly, the last thing I want from you is a cumshot!" Alfred growled, wiping the white substance off his cheeks and chin. He was about to wipe it off on the edge of the bed when Ivan grabbed his wrist and pushed it back in his own face.

"Don't waste it," Ivan purred, violet eyes narrowed dangerously to give away the true intent behind the gesture; this was once again about control, the ability to force Alfred to do something he didn't want to do and make him like it.

To his chagrin, Alfred found himself licking his fingers clean of the cum that was caked there. He didn't dislike the taste, but it certainly wasn't something he would want to be tasting all the time. It tasted like Vodka, and musk, and...like...like _Russia_. There was really no other way to describe it.

"Как это вкус, _сука_?" Ivan growled out, yanking the American into his lap by his hair.

"I hate you," Alfred grumbled, pushing his lips forcefully against the Russian's to give him a taste of himself. Ivan's mouth always tasted like Vodka, and it was always so cold. Hands found their way to Alfred's bottom, squeezing and making the American gasp into the kiss. "D-don't, the...the brand still hurts," Alfred murmured, said burn beginning to throb under the pressure on the Russian's busy hands.

Ivan grinned and licked the corner of Alfred's mouth, getting some of the cum he had missed while cleaning himself off previously. "Oh? Does it?" As he spoke he peeled the gauze away from the brand, revealing the raw flesh to the air. He quickly pushed Alfred off his lap and onto the mattress, "On your hands and knees."

Begrudgingly, Alfred propped himself up on his hands and knees, a light blush playing over his cheeks. He winced as Ivan pulled back the thin chain, tugging at the collar. He stifled a cry of pain as the brand on his ass was prodded none too gently. "Nnn...stop, that...that hurts."

"I believe that was my point of doing it, сука," Ivan growled, grabbing the American's hips in a bruising grip. His pale fingers dug into tanned flesh, leaving little white imprints where his hands were that soon after faded to an erotically vibrant red.

"Ow!" Alfred wiggled his hips in the Russian's unrelenting grip. "Fuck...if you're going to go all creepy and commie on me at least tell me," he grumbled, pushing his hips back to try and gain a little more freedom for his lower body. He didn't achieve much. A quiet yelp escaped him as he felt something wet and slick and _cold_ prodding at his entrance, pushing inside and exploring his inner walls. "Ahh-ah! Stooop! It's cold!" Alfred squirmed, blushing as he realized it was Ivan's tongue. Why the fuck was Ivan's tongue so cold! Seriously, no one's mouth could be that cold, it was unnatural, even if you _did_ chug ungodly amounts of half-frozen Vodka 25 hours a day!

"Hm? Then what else should I be doing?" Ivan hummed as he moved away from the American's quivering hole. Instead he kissed the brand with a grin on his face. This was proof that America belonged to him. To _him_ and _only_ him. He traced the sickle with his tongue, enjoying the way Alfred shuddered under the touch. Whether it was in pleasure or pain didn't really matter to him, all he knew was that he loved it when the American writhed and begged beneath and because of him.

"Ivaaaaan~!" Alfred whined, his tone hinting a bit of playfulness as he tossed a pleading look over his shoulder. He fisted the sheets beneath him in his hands as he wiggled his hips once more. "C'moooon, why don't you just cut the shit and fuck me?"

"Because it is so fun to tease you," the Russian chuckled and trailed a couple kisses down Alfred's skin. He released one of Alfred's hips and dragged a single finger down the underside of the American's hardened length. The grin on his face widened as Alfred bucked into his touch. "Нравится ли вам, что, сука?"

Alfred only whimpered in response, seeking that teasing touch. He bucked his hips back, searching for the hand that could bring him the pleasure he sought for. "_Ivaaaaan_!" He pouted, more needy and firm than before, begging tone hidden by the frustration rising within him.

"As much as I enjoy hearing you say my name," Ivan squeezed the American's hips and wrapped a hand around his cock, causing Alfred to gasp in surprise. "I want you to call me владелец." He pumped his hand up and down achingly slow, making Alfred buck and moan under his touch. "Understood?"

"Nnnaahh! C'moooon, pleeeease!"

"I said," Ivan squeezed the American's member as a warning, a little to hard to be pleasurable. "Is that understood?"

"Yes! Fuck! Geez!" Alfred growled, thrusting his hips back. He didn't care for this game they were playing; mostly because he wasn't exactly winning. "And if you don't fuck me in the next thirty seconds I'm going to get the dildo and do it _myself_!" The threat was barely substantial, probably because Alfred was doubtful he could even muster up the energy to roll over and get said dildo out of the bedside table drawer.

Ivan snorted but pushed a gloved finger inside the American. He didn't bother being gentle, which earned a high pitched "Owww!" from Alfred. "Do not be a crybaby, Alfred." He gave him a quick smack on the ass. "You should be glad I am preparing you at all with the way you are behaving."

"The way I'm behaving? Psh, yeah, sure, make me sound like a child throwing a fit."

"You _are_ a child, and you _are_ throwing a fit," the Russian growled as he jabbed his gloved finger in farther, coaxing another whine from the American. "I thought you were a _hero_, dа? Can't heroes take a little bit of pain?"

Blushing deeply, Alfred grimaced as another finger was pushed inside him without any lube. "Most heroes don't have to deal with a crazy Russian villain fucking them every time they look away. Can't you take your gloves off? That feels really weird!"

"Oh? So I am your official villain now, little hero?" Ignoring the request to take his gloves off, Ivan giggled at the words 'heroes' and 'villain', the idea seeming rather childish, yet very adult at the same time like there was a hidden meaning to the words. Ivan wouldn't be surprised if this was how Alfred defined him as a "boyfriend."

Alfred blushed harder, this time from embarrassment rather than sexual stimulation. "I-I mean... You...you can. Only if you want to though! I mean, it's not like I _want_ you to be my villain or anything...I mean a hero's gotta have a villain at some point, I mean..."

Ivan chuckled and pushed his fingers in deeper, eliciting a loud moan from the American as he brushed his sweet spot. His smirk playing on his lips, Ivan pushed his fingers in further and struck that special bundle of nerves inside Alfred dead on. He shivered as he heard Alfred cry out in pleasure. He loved how Alfred would moan and cry for him, how he writhed under his touch and _begged_.

"Ivan!" Alfred mewled pathetically, thrusting his hips back wantonly. As the Russian began thrusting his fingers in and out of him, Alfred pushed back, practically fucking himself on those fingers, saying his name ever time his sweet spot was hit, "Ivan, Ivan, _Ivaaaaaan_! Fuuuuck meeee-eee! _Please_!"

Halting his fingers and grabbing Alfred by his hip with one hand to make sure he couldn't move, Ivan leaned down nipped at the American's earlobe. "Do you really want it that bad, сука?" When he received a cry of yes, he pushed his fingers inside the American roughly, earning a shout of pain. "You know what you have to do to get it."

Oh right...he had taught him that word. What was it again? Vlada-something or other. Maybe he could halfass it and only say half the word and make it seem like he was too turned on to talk. "V...v...vl...vlaaa-"

"Don't test me, сука," Ivan growled, squeezing Alfred's hip firmly. "Владелец. Say it."

"Ahhnn..." Alfred whimpered quietly as his hip was squeezed and Ivan stroked his sweet spot. "В-вл-владелец! Bладелец, please!"

Happy with Alfred's dedication, and the fact that he tried to limit his accent as well, Ivan withdrew his fingers and reached down to stroke himself. He was already hard again once more, but he wasn't surprised; Alfred did had that effect in him. "Готовы, моя прекрасная подсолнечника?"

"If you don't fuck me _right now_ then I _swear to god_-"

Ivan laughed and hushed his lover. He eased himself inside the American eagerly, drawing out a low moan from deep within Alfred's chest. A breathy moan escaped the Russian as he sheathed himself completely inside Alfred's suffocatingly tight heat. Shuddering at the pleasure coursing through his body, he regained some control over himself and grabbed Alfred by his hips. He squeezed gently and pulled out just a little before he shoved back in, earning a shout of mixed pain and pleasure from the American. "Счастливая теперь, сука? Я могу сказать вам нравится быть трахал, как собаку, как эта."

"Ahh-ahhn! Yeees! Yeeeeeees!" Alfred cried out, choking out dry sobs as Ivan began thrusting in and out of him roughly. It just felt so, so...so _good_. It was the raw lust, and violent act of needy, lusty _sex_, that just felt so _wonderful_. His mind was foggy and bleary, unable to process the most simplest of thoughts. The most he could register was that it hurt, and that he felt so much pleasure he might just explode from the inside out.

As he fucked the American mercilessly, Ivan got an idea. A wicked, perverted, absolutely wonderful idea. He unwrapped his scarf from his neck with one hand, slowing in his thrusts as he gripped Alfred's hip with his other hand. He'd read a little about breath play on the internet, finding it interesting and wondering if Alfred would try it with him. He'd kept it to himself, though, knowing Alfred would protest. However, now was his chance to experiment a little. "Alfred, if you feel like you are going to pass out, then you need to hit the headboard twice."

"Wh-whuh...?" Alfred tried to turn his head and ask what the hell Ivan was talking about, but before he could the Russian's pink scarf came down over his head and came up snug across his throat. He almost immediately felt his airway get cut off. He choked out a few words, eyes stinging with tears as he coughed and tried to find a little leeway and get some oxygen. Sadly, he knew his fate was sealed when he felt the scarf tighten further as Ivan crossed the scarf and tightened it. And that bastard was _still_ fucking him.

Feeling his lungs begin to burn from the lack of air, Alfred struggled against the scarf around his neck, pulling at it furiously. He began seeing rainbow dots on the headboard that shouldn't have been there and pulled harder. The scarf didn't give, and it only made his oxygen deprived body even weaker. The American felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes and a mute cry escape him as his sweet spot was struck. Was this torture starting to feel...good? No! No, of course not, Ivan was practically strangling him! Alfred choked a bit and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt weak, and he also felt _amazing_.

Despite the fact that he felt amazing, he knew that if he let Ivan do this any longer he would pass out and possibly die. He weakly reached up and slapped at the headboard. He didn't count how many times he did, all he knew was that Ivan had told him if he felt like he would pass out then he had to hit the headboard.

Almost immediately the scarf went slack and Alfred was able to suck in as much air as his greedy lungs would allow him. The crisp, cold air stung his lungs, but it was a good sting, it told him he was alive. After a few moments of heavy breathing, Alfred coughed and began his tirade, "What the fuck you commie bastard? Why would you get it in your head that I want to be strangled while we're having sex! God, that hurt! You could have killed me! I could have _died_!"

"Dа, you could have, but you didn't," Ivan answered easily, tugging on his scarf a little and making the American give a yelp of surprise. "So I believe that you shouldn't, and I shall use the crudest of terms so that you understand, bitch about it too much. You should know I wouldn't let you die. It felt good didn't it? While I was fucking you?"

Alfred blushed darkly out of anger and redirected his gaze to the headboard. He traced the design of a sunflower in the mahogany with his eyes, trying to pretend his lover hadn't just nearly-strangled him and then given him an excuse that it was okay to do so just because it felt good. "Who the fuck told you to stop moving, asshole?" Alfred grumbled, rolling his hips back in an attempt to have the Russian begin thrusting again. Even if he had gotten pissed it was most definitely not a reason to stop having sex. He let out a choked squeak, it was still heroic though dammit, as the scarf tightened dangerously around his throat and Ivan pulled out only to snap his hips back, slow and hard, hitting the American's sweet spot dead on.

"Oh? You think I actually listen to what others tell me to do?" Ivan chuckled darkly, a slow, hard rhythm beginning to take form. "How cute. You think your opinion _matters_." He moaned, eyes fluttering shut as Alfred cried out and tightened around him. Ivan pulled on the scarf, drawing out a choked cry from the American. "You want it again, сука?"

"Ahh-ahh! No!" Alfred groaned, his legs shaking under the force of the Russian's thrusts. He desperately pulled at the scarf with one hand, only for Ivan to pull it tighter. He bucked his hips back, squeezing his eyes shut as tears sprung to his eyes. Air was barely passing through his lungs, restricted by the scarf's tight hold, stinging his oxygen deprived lungs; not enough to keep him from breathing but definitely enough to make breathing difficult. "I-Ivan, stop!"

Ignoring the American's pleas, Ivan yanked the scarf back forcefully and effectively cut off Alfred's limited source of air. He moaned and shuddered as Alfred pushed his hips back and tightened almost excruciatingly around him. His grip on the pink scarf tightened as his thrust sped up, aiming for Alfred's sweet spot and hitting it every time.

Alfred was completely overloaded. The painfully tight grip the scarf had on him, the pleasure of his sweet spot being assaulted, the persistent burn for oxygen in his lungs, everything was a mash of unimaginable feelings. Waves of white, hot and burning, flashed through his body, over and over, the added heat fitting in perfectly with the clusterfuck of emotions he was facing. He let out a choked sob, exhaling what little oxygen he had in that one breath.

The world went black for a few seconds, and Alfred felt his orgasm practically explode out of him. The mind-blowing feeling spread through his entire body, flames practically engulfing his body. His arms gave way underneath him, his front half falling onto the bed, his bottom half held up only by Ivan's strong grip.

Suddenly he could breathe again, sucking in air greedily with loud, shallow pants. The American groaned and reached up sluggishly, wiping at his cheeks. Tears stained his cheeks. That was new, Alfred didn't ever remember crying after cumming. Then again the orgasm he had just had couldn't have been what he usually had. That had been a clusterfuck of what-the-fuck and oh-my-god-that-feels-good, definitely not a standard orgasm.

"I take it that felt good~?" Ivan purred, his breathing coming in ragged pants as he continued to push in and out of the American. He heard a garbled groan from below and grinned as he reached down, pumping Alfred's softened cock. He still had to come, and he wasn't going to stop just because Alfred had cum already.

"Nnnnaaahhh!" Alfred cried, his body hypersensitive to the touch. He blushed, finding himself hard once more as Ivan continued to fuck him relentlessly and pump his cock back to life. He squeaked in surprise when Ivan grabbed his sides and lifted him up. He found himself facing the opposite wall, the one where the television sat directly in front of the bed so that you could keep warm and watch tv at the same time. His back was pressed flush up against Ivan's chest, the Russian's hips still moving shallowly up and down. His legs were grabbed from under his knees and pulled back so his legs were spread wide. "N-no, wh-what..."

"Watch the television." Ivan ordered huskily. He let go of one of Alfred's legs and reached over to the bedside table. He picked up the remote that lay there; another courtesy of Latvia. He pressed a button on the remote and cranked the volume up, smirking as color blared to life on the screen.

"O-oh god..." Alfred looked mortified at the screen, watching himself ride his brother and suck Prussia's cock at the same time. "Wh-what the hell is thi- ah- th-this!" He demanded, moaning halfway through the sentence as Ivan kept his legs spread and used them to lift him up and down in his lap. "Th-this isn't- ah- f-funny!"

"Oh? You don't like watching yourself being fucked on your brother's cock? Don't you like watching yourself get fucked so willingly like the slut you are?" Ivan giggled, dragging his tongue across the American's shoulder. "It seems like you enjoyed having the camera's attention. You're a little camera whore, hm~?"

"N-nooo!" Alfred moaned, a choked gasp petering into a wheezy gasp as his sweet spot was hit mercilessly. He choked out a weak moan, his head falling back on Ivan's shoulder. "Nnnahhh, I-Ivan! O-oh god, _Ivan_!"

A shuddering gasp escaped the Russian, squeezing Alfred's thighs in a grip that could bruise as he pulled him down hard on his throbbing cock. He was so close, his orgasm nearly within grasp it was almost unbearable. He groaned and buried his face in the American's neck, squeezing his legs once more. The sounds of the video were hazy in the background, Prussia's haughty, cackling voice far away, much to Ivan's relief.

"Ah-ahh! St-stop! T-too much!" Alfred cried out, his hands scrabbling at Ivan's arms to get him to let go. He moaned as that one special place inside him was struck dead on. His eyes rolled back in his head and his member twitched, he felt like he would pass out. It was almost too much to take. "O-oh fuck...fuck!"

Ignoring Alfred's pleas, Ivan grunted and moaned into the American's shoulder. He shivered as his orgasm coursed through him violently, sapping every bit of energy from his body. A long, drawn out moan escaped him as the feeling lingered for a few moments before disappearing.

"Nnn...c'moooon..." Alfred whined, rocking his hips down on Ivan's rapidly softening cock. He was still hard, and if Ivan got to cum a second time then he thought he was entitled to as well. He felt full with the Russian's cum beginning to leak out of him from the sides as he tried to move up and down on Ivan's member. Tensing his muscles around the Russian's cock, Alfred pushed back against him and groaned. "I haven't come yet..."

A little groggily, Ivan reached around and grasped the American's member, squeezing gently. He ran his fingers up the length of Alfred's cock, teasing him just a little. Hearing a whine of protest and disapproval from his lover, Ivan began pumping him up and down, sparing no touch. A tired grin appeared on his face as Alfred bucked into his hand and cried out his name as he came.

Wiping the semen from his hand onto the sheets, Ivan reached over and clicked the remote to turn off the tv. The event with the video had been rather impromptu, and it hadn't upset the American as much as he had wanted it to, but he was too tired to care. Easily undoing the long forgotten collar around Alfred's neck, he tossed it away and kicked off his pants as he pulled the covers up. A nap sounded perfect right about then. He was sure Alfred would agree.

"Ugh...too much sex," Alfred groaned, snuggling up against the Russian. The covers were pulled around them, shielding them from the cold outside. "Hey, uh...I should probably go home tomorrow or something..." he mumbled as Ivan's arms circled around him possessively.

"Hmm, yes, I know," Ivan hummed contentedly. He nuzzled the American's head, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex. It was extremely comforting. "I will buy you a plane ticket tomorrow if you want. You can probably leave in the evening."

Alfred nodded, not really listening anymore. He liked being in Russia and all (something he would have never, ever said if things hadn't worked out like they had) but he needed to get home for work. Not to mention after two orgasms, a nap sounded so appealing right then. He felt exhausted. "Wake me up for dinner," he mumbled as he closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh.

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>Доброе утро, подсолнечника. Как спалось? - Good morning, sunflower. How did you sleep?<br>подсолнечник - Sunflower  
>любовь - love<br>Скажи мне, что вы хотите - Tell me what you want  
>вы хотите его так уж плохо - You want it so bad<br>Ну, мало сука, я позабочусь, чтобы дать его вам тогда - Well, little bitch, I'll be sure to give it to you then  
>Владелец - Owner or master<br>Как вы думаете, моя прекрасная подсолнечника - What do you think, my beautiful sunflower  
>Хотите ли вы быть моей суки сегодня вечером - Will you be my bitch tonight?<br>cyкa - Bitch or slut  
>Готовы, моя прекрасная подсолнечника - Ready, my beautiful sunflower?<br>Счастливая теперь, сука? Я могу сказать вам нравится быть трахал, как собаку, как эта. - Happy now, bitch? I can tell you like to be fucked like a dog like this.

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Bahaha...this chapter. So next chapter...next chapter...Canada gets some. Interpret that sentence any way you like, attention, love, sex, most of it is probably true. Breath play is just *¬* for me and it makes me go :D I've been told I should stop talking like that with the smilies and such...but it's fun. So um, yeah, if I get ten reviews then you get the next chapter in ***drum roll*** Three days! ...Again...uh, yeah. So yeah, not too dramatic at all. Shutting up now.

**Sneak Peek:** Russia goes batshit insane and Canada gets to (not really) have some fun

Shadow-chan feeds off the souls of the damned and reviews, so if no souls are available a review will do just fine. Thank you very much. ***bow***


	9. Why You Don't Fuck Around

**Opening Statements:** Didn't get enough reviews for this chapter to be posted today, but I posted it anyway because...this...this chapter. This chapter. Pff...bahahaha. I love this chapter. I love it so, so so much. Tis one of the top five for me. Right below chapter 11 as the best. Chapter 11... ***drool*** Uh, sorry...was daydreaming, about...sex. But yeah. This chapter. I think it's amazingness. It is so rare that I can actually say that about my writing. But it's true, I had the most fun time writing this and I hope everyone has fun reading it too. I actually enjoyed editing this chapter. And I hate editing. Shows how much I love it. So yeah, please enjoy like I did. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** If Hetalia was mine THIS WOULD HAVE TOTALLY HAPPENED. (Sorry, I got a little nutty there...)

**WARNING:** Incest, exhibitionism, excessive amount of teasing, threesome-ish, some bondage, humiliation (? Not sure), snowballing, Canada is sort of tortured in this one... Also LONG AS FUCK (14k words soooorryyyyy)

影ちゃん

"Ah...ah...oh god...mmm, Mattie...!"

"Mmmnnaaa! A-Al!"

Alfred moaned his brother's name again as he rocked his body back and forth, using his knees to lift himself off Matthew's member then let himself drop back down again. His hands stayed secured on the Canadian's shoulders, his knees on either side of him to give leverage and move his body up and down on his brother's cock. "God...oh fuck...ahhh, this is so good..."

Matthew blushed up at his brother, the back of his hand resting across his mouth to try to in vain stifle his moans. He bit his bottom lip as he squeaked, bucking his hips up and disturbing the rhythm Alfred had set up.

"Aw, dammit!" Alfred groaned, his brother's member just barely missing his sweet spot. "C'mon, I had a good thing there... It was just right," he muttered and tried to angle his hips and get Matthew to hit that special bundle of nerves once more.

"N-not...ah...not my fault..." Matthew moaned, mewling adorably as the American rose and fell on his cock over and over again, beginning to pick up speed with each movement. "Y...you were the one who- ah! Wh-who just showed up and...wanted to...haaah...have sex- ohh!" He was _supposed_ to have gone to Cuba's place for ice cream, but noooo, Al just _had_ to come and tackle him to the floor and only let him up when he decided they should move to the bed. "Y-you can't...bl-blame me for being a little...nnn..." He lost track of that sentence as his brother's muscles tensed around him so tightly, constricting around his hardened, throbbing flesh.

"C-can't help it," Alfred breathed as he hung his head against his chest and let himself rest for a moment. "Ever since that commie bastard sent me home I've just been feeling so...so _horny_." He emphasized the word by gyrating his hips against his brother's, making the Canadian below him mewl and buck. "It's like he...uhn... Like he brainwashed me or something."

Matthew didn't point out that if one spends almost a week having nothing but hot, sweaty, wild monkey sex then one might get a little horny when that pattern breaks. Instead he decided to complain, "But...but, Al...I've come _three times_," he panted, wiggling his hips and pushing up to make his brother moan. "And you haven't even come _once_. I want to go have ice cream." He also didn't mention it was Cuba he was going out with, because he was well aware of his boyfriend's and his brother's very bad relations. He was glad he and Cuba had decided it was better to have an open relationship, or else Alfred would really get suspicious when he kept turning down the sex.

"I knoooow!" the American whined, his head rolled back in exasperation. "I-I don't get it! I mean, every other time we've had sex you make me cum so fast I'm practically cumming three times in a row! But...but it's just _not enough_ this time!"

"That's because I'm your twin and I know exactly where to touch you because I'm sensitive in the same places," Matthew huffed dryly and ignored the statement that it wasn't "enough", moving his hand away from his face. He cried out suddenly as Alfred looked at him with an annoyed face and pinched his rogue curl. He whimpered and bucked his hips. Dammit, he hated that Alfred knew that one curl could turn him into a puddle of goo. "Doooooon't, you're gonna puuuull it oooout!" he moaned, hands flying up to weakly grasp his brother's wrist.

Two could play at that game, he decided.

Reaching up, the Canadian pinched Nantucket and watched as Alfred cried out and shuddered, bucking wildly into Matthew's touch. Matthew had only just learned of his southern neighbor's hypersensitivity by accident when he had brushed his ahoge with his hand when Alfred had come up to his doorstep and tackled him to the ground.

"Nnnmm, stop!" Alfred moaned loudly, his mouth parting in a wide 'o' shape as he began moving his hips again. "Ohhh...fuck, Mattie!" He arched his back as his sweet spot was struck head on. It sent amazing jolts of liquid electricity up his spine. But as amazing as it felt, he was still no closer to orgasm than when they had begun having sex. "Fuuuuuuck!" he groaned, more out of annoyance than anything else. "This isn't working..." Maybe he needed to take a different approach. "Mattie! Quick! Call me a slut or something in French!"

"Uh... Vous êtes...vous êtes une salope?" The words were unsure, more of a question than a statement, and most definitely not an insult.

Alfred frowned- more like pouted- and shook his head. He squeezed his brother's shoulders and sat up completely. That wasn't working, French was nothing like Russian. "Okay, let's just switch. I'll fuck you instead."

Sighing, Matthew nodded and pushed his brother off. He stared, intrigued, as three orgasms worth of cum leaked from his brother's hole and ran down his inner thighs. He was promptly smacked on the side of the head and told to spread his legs. "L-let me ride you... It's a lot more comfortable for me," he mumbled as he licked a couple of his fingers and reached for the lube.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, geography and all that," Alfred grumbled as he flopped down right beside the Canadian, wincing as he put too much pressure on the still-healing brand on his ass. Luckily there was some gauze on it, and his brother hadn't asked so he didn't have to have what would most likely be a _very_ embarrassing conversation. He waited patiently as Matthew prepared himself and then straddled him, easing his member inside his tight heat. "Oh shit..." he mumbled under his breath, moaning at the hot canal that was practically strangling his cock. "Jeezus fuck, Mattie...how the fuck did France ever fuck you on a daily basis? You're always so...nn...tight! Even after you stretch yourself..." Matthew _never_ let him prepare him. Something about him being too rough or something.

Matthew failed to see how he wouldn't be tight, since he hadn't slept with France in years and Alfred barely ever topped him. The Canadian rolled his eyes and rocked his hips, pulling himself up and then dropping down with full weight to hit his sweet spot. "Ohhh!" he moaned, throwing his head back. "Oh, Al...ahh!" Alfred was definitely the biggest of all the people he slept with on a daily basis, which was why he was always careful when he prepared himself for it. Because while Al definitely wasn't the biggest, he also was most definitely _not_ small. As it was, Florida was only slightly smaller than Ontario, and while Canada might be a bit thin and lanky he had quite a bit to brag about below the belt.

"Mmm..." Alfred moaned, his hands wandering to his brother's hips. "This is a lot better." He actually felt like he was closer to coming. "Ahh...hey, Mattie, you feel good too?" Sometimes he had to make sure Matthew felt good too, because there were more times than he liked to account for where he hadn't asked and Matthew wouldn't talk to him for weeks on end, not to mention withhold sex with him.

"Y-yeah," Matthew breathed, putting a hand to mouth to stifle his squeaks and moans. Alfred never understood how his brother was the more dominant of the two in bed yet he was so submissive and uke-ish even when he topped. "A-Al, m-move your hips back just a little for me..." When his brother obliged for him, the Canadian began a more rigorous rhythm, hands on Alfred's chest so that he could pull up and push down faster.

"Ah!" Alfred groaned loudly, bucking up to meet Matthew's hips, issuing a mirrored groan from him. "I-I'm getting there...just a little faster, Mattie!"

Matthew was glad that his brother was _finally_ getting close to coming. They'd been at it for hours now. The Canadian tensed his muscles around his brother's cock as he rode him faster and faster, squeezing around Florida tightly to speed up the process.

As Alfred finally came, he cried out and gripped the sheets beneath him, bucking up into his brother who milked him of ever last drop he had. Matthew came for the fourth time that day as he was filled nearly to the brim.

After rolling off his brother whom he had promptly collapsed on after coming, Matthew sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. "I'm gonna pour myself some cocoa, you want some?"

"Yes please," Alfred groaned, almost falling asleep. While he would have liked to take a nap, he wanted to talk to his brother about _why_ this was happening to him.

Matthew returned a few minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate, handing one off to the American and sliding into bed with him. He tentatively sipped at his hot drink, blowing on it when he found it too hot.

Slurping at the mini-marshmallows in his hot chocolate, Alfred tilted the mug to get all of the small treats. He winced when he burned his tongue. "Dammit..." he groaned, pouting. "Hey, Mattie, Russia told me you slept with him once, that true?"

A heated blush appeared on Matthew's cheeks as the topic came up. "Wh-what!" he squeaked, hiding his face behind his mug of cocoa. When his brother pursued the topic, he relented, "I-it was just once, okay? And it was a long time ago! And if you're gonna ask embarrassing questions then I get one too! What was all that 'it's not enough' stuff when I was screwing you?" He frowned at the American who just kind of avoided his gaze.

"I...don't know," Alfred admitted, "it was like...like you weren't getting deep enough, y'know?"

"So I'm not big enough? You jerk! You've been saying I'm way too big for _years_!"

"_No_! That's not what I meant!" Alfred replied quickly, trying to save himself from his brother's wrath. He knew all too well that Canada wouldn't even _glance_ at him for weeks if he didn't fix what he'd just said. "I mean, Russia's got, like, a _horse cock_, what do you expect? I've been taking that up the ass for a week, I'm gonna need some time to adjust from that to something smaller!"

Still rather upset by his brother's statement, but more understanding from the good save, Matthew sighed and nodded. "Um...how much bigger than me _is_ he?" he asked curiously. He blushed, the question feeling rather inappropriate coming from him. That was Francis's influence on him talking.

"Uhhhhhh..." Alfred set down his cocoa on the bedside table and thought for a minute. "You got a ruler or something?"

"Why in the world would I keep a ruler in bed?"

Alfred thought for a moment and held his hands apart in a vague representation of length, about twelve inches apart. "Soft."

Matthew spit out all the hot chocolate he had in his mouth over the side of the bed, sputtering something incoherent. When he stopped choking on his drink, he began yelling, "What the hell! I don't remember that!" He blushed when he said it, covering his mouth. He really hadn't meant to say that. "I-I mean...that... He's not _that_ big! I remember that much!"

"Uhhh, he said how big he was, when he wasn't hard..." Alfred thought for a moment. "Like, 28 point something centimeters... I think it was 28.6." He didn't know what that was in the English measurement system, but luckily his brother could translate it for him, because Matthew was just fucking awesome like that.

"_Al_! That's _eleven and a half inches_!"

"Whoa, holy shit really! I wonder how big he is exactly when he's hard..."

Alfred had thought that just seeing how big Ivan was an insult to his own size, but now that he knew how big he was exactly in a measuring system he actually knew, he felt like he was practically in a completely different _league_. "Oh, that _asshole_!" Alfred grumbled a bit and crossed his arms, only unfolding them once he realized he couldn't physically stay looking mad and drink hot chocolate at the same time.

"So, um..." Matthew blushed at what he was about to ask. He was curious, and he obviously wasn't going to be allowed to leave anytime soon. "Wh-what have you two done?"

"Geez, Mattie, you're such a pervert. France really got to you, hunh?" Alfred snorted, tipping his mug back and downing the rest of the hot chocolate. When his brother glared at him he corrected the statement, "Aw, c'mon, you _know_ I'm just teasing!"

Matthew huffed and crossed his arms. "Then tell me what you did with him if all of the sudden I can't make you come!" Honestly, his brother had always complained that the Canadian was far too big for him to take on a regular basis, and now he was practically saying he was too small! It was insulting!

"Well, we did lots of stuff. He shoved a bunch of toys up my ass, he did me on a desk, he drugged me, he did me in the shower, a lot, he fucked me with a vodka bottle..." He trailed off as he listed off the sexual activities he and Russia had been involved with in no particular order, turning over on his stomach and kicking his legs up into the air. He specifically left out the part about the brand. "Oh, and I got to top him, too." Canada spit out his drink for the second time, very dramatically. "Man, Mattie, you really shouldn't drink when I'm talking. You're gonna waste all that awesome hot chocolate and that's totally not heroic."

"Y-you got to _top_ him?" Matthew sputtered wiping his mouth with his arm and setting his drink aside. He probably shouldn't drink anything for a while, he was already in danger of being drowned in his own coffee mug.

With a shrug, Alfred flopped down flat on the mattress pathetically. He let out a dramatic sigh and crossed his arms under his chin. "Yeah, it wasn't that big of a deal." Well, not for him at least. For Ivan it had been a big deal. "We did some other stuff too." He still wasn't going to name the brand though.

"Al, what's this?" Matthew asked, leaning over and prodding the gauze over his brother's ass cheek, making the American give a quick, panicked thought of _'Oh shit I jinxed it.'_ His eyes went wide as Alfred winced visibly, "What's wrong? Did he do this? Oh god, what did he do to you?" He instantly tackled his brother and straddled him backwards, beginning to peel off the bandage to see what was underneath.

"No! No, Mattie, _don't_!" Alfred shouted, trying to roll over so that his brother wouldn't see the brand. He only succeeded halfway, since while he _did_ manage to roll his brother off, Matthew had already ripped off the gauze and seen the burn in his flesh. It was almost completely healed, but Alfred wasn't going to risk infection and made sure to keep cleaning it every day and cover it in gauze.

"Al." The American flinched when he heard Matthew's firm tone. "Why do you have a communistic symbol on your ass?" Alfred was sure that would sound hilarious to anyone who was watching the scene from some outside source, but the Canadian most certainly did not sound amused.

"Ummm...it's not what it looks like?"

"I see the hammer and sickle tattooed onto your left ass cheek. How is that not what it looks like?" Matthew demanded, crossing his arms and staring hard at his brother from where he sat beside him on the bed. "Is this why you wanted to ride me?" The American didn't usually want to ride him. Matthew knew for a fact that his brother liked it doggy style.

"Actually it's kinda like a cattle brand, because he sure as hell didn't use any ink," Alfred corrected, specifically ignoring the question about the sexual position he had chosen, only to flinch under the glare his brother was still giving him. "Look, it wasn't my idea! He went all creepy commie on me and bent me over a table then pressed a big iron prod thingie he pulled outta the fire against my ass, and _viola,_ I got a commie brand on my ass!"

Not deterred at all by Alfred whimsical wording, Matthew continued to glare. "Alfred, you can't just let him do these things to you." The Canadian's voice was softer now, more concerned. "You have to tell him no."

"You think he actually listens to me? Psh, wow, bro, nice of you to pay attention to all my complaints," Alfred muttered sarcastically. He pulled himself up into a sitting position against the headboard, crossing his arms. "I told him no plenty of times, but I don't really think that word is in his vocabulary." Though he had to admit, Ivan's forcefulness was rather sexy at times- No! Bad brain! Focusing on the negatives right now! "Can we stop talking about this? Let's talk about something else! Like, uh...uh..." He had to think for a moment to find another topic to focus on. "Oh! The next world meeting that's a couple weeks away! Let's talk about that! Like where's it gonna be this time?"

Matthew stared at him, only breaking the silence to bring his palm to his forehead with a loud 'smack.' "Al."

"...What?" He had a feeling he was about to feel _really_ stupid.

"_You're_ hosting the next world conference."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Seriously?" he exclaimed, not really knowing how to respond. His boss hadn't told him he was hosting the world meeting that was scheduled only a few weeks away. ...Had he? He was sure he hadn't gotten a memo or anything! ...Or had he? Shit, he probably had. Or maybe his boss just didn't trust him enough to plan anything out. Yeah, it was probably that. "Geez...I haven't hosted in a while. Cool! I get to make it totally heroic and awesome!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Why are you getting up? Can we have sex again?"

"No." The Canadian sighed, shaking his head. He wanted ice cream and to spend time with his boyfriend. "I'm going to go have ice cream."

"Oh... Can I come?"

"_No_."

影ちゃん

Chowing down on one of his burgers as he flopped back on the bed in his hotel room, America flipped through his phone, checking the few text messages he'd missed. A few were from his boss, some from Canada, and...one was from Russia. He frowned at the little box on the screen which taunted him to press the "OK" button to open it. He hesitated, but clicked it anyway.

_'After the conference ends today come to my hotel room. Room 603, 8:30, don't be late.'_

That was rather pushy. The American bit his lip and took a bite of his burger. He hadn't talked nor seen Russia for almost a month and a half now, and he felt a little hot under the collar just thinking about seeing him. He'd been so horny lately, he'd been masturbating practically every night all while thinking of the Russian, and he could barely even have sex with his brother and actually finish. It was really starting to piss him off.

It was only a few hours until the meeting started. America checked his watch and sighed. 8:30 seemed like a long time to wait. The conference got done at six, and while he would be able to see Russia during the meeting and during the lunch break, they wouldn't be able to _do_ anything and that was what he wanted.

He checked his watch again. Ten. Two more hours until the meeting started. That meant ten and a half hours until he got to have sex with Ivan.

Damn, it was going to be a long day.

When the meeting finally started Germany took control, as usual, regardless that America was the one hosting the meeting. America did get to talk first though, which was pretty damn awesome. Too bad he was munching on his burgers all through his presentation about global warming and Hollywood heroes who were 'going green' because it was a pretty good speech, and everyone wouldn't have been rolling their eyes at him if he hadn't been chomping on fast food and using his super sized cola to wash it down as he talked.

Finally done with his presentation, that had lasted well over twenty minutes, Germany took a few seconds to yell at him and tell him how pointless the entire presentation was before standing to speak himself.

As Germany droned on, America kicked his feet up and continued eating. He felt like he had been deprived of his real, quality, American food for months! ...Even though he had stopped by McDonald's the other day to get dinner. After a couple minutes of his voracious smacking, both England and Germany told him to shut the hell up before continuing.

Alfred grumbled something incoherent before he began sullenly chewing his fast food. A little boredly his eyes traced the nations seated at the table, until he got to Russia and found him staring back. The American blushed darkly out of embarrassment and averted his eyes.

Through the rest of the three hours before their break, America could feel Russia's eyes on him. He felt those tantalizing, violet irises undressing him and practically raping him all through the conference. Though he would be lying in he said he wasn't a little turned on.

Once the break was called, America dashed out into the hall and located a vending machine not far from the conference room. He shelled out a few dollars to buy some candy, a bag of chips and a soda. He was starving! England had droned on and on and _on_! Why didn't Germany get mad at _him_ for taking way too long? It was totally unfair.

Easily scarfing down his snacks, America sighed as everyone was called back to the meeting room. Why did their break only last ten minutes? Oh well, at least whenever the meetings started before lunch they got an hour to eat. Tomorrow would be better, he'd get an awesome continental breakfast and he would only have to deal with the meeting for a couple hours, instead of a grueling six. America hated how these stupid conferences sometimes lasted up to a week. He had better things to do dammit!

Settling himself back down in his seat, America sighed and put his head down on the table, fully prepared to fall asleep. Hopefully the rest of the people speaking today wouldn't take too long so that they could get this entire conference over with.

"America! Stop dozing off and pay attention, you git! International news affects everyone, including you!"

Blowing a raspberry at his former caretaker, America crossed his arms and pouted. Why did England have to act like he always had a stick up his ass? Well, considering France was his lover he probably had _something_ stuck up his ass 95 percent of the time, but _still_! America's mental tirade was interrupted by a hand on his thigh, right above his knee. His head whipped around dramatically to see Russia sitting right beside him, staring up at the front of the room where Finland was talking about something, as if he didn't have a fucking hand three inches away from America's crotch.

"What the fuck are you doing?" America hissed quietly so he wouldn't get yelled at, swatting away the Russian's hand from his thigh. It returned immediately as if it hadn't been pushed off at all.

"Hm?" Russia turned to look at him, as if only realizing his existence right then. "What are you talking about, Америка?" he whispered back.

"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about!" America whispered furiously as he fought with the hand that kept returning to molest his inner thigh. "Why the hell are you sitting next to me? Weren't you sitting across the table before?" Hadn't someone been sitting next to him? He could swear someone had been sitting by him! The chair hadn't just been empty! ...Had it? He could distinctly remember seeing _someone_ sitting there, though...

Russia puffed out his cheeks childishly, as if the very notion of him sitting on the other side of the table was absolutely preposterous. "And what is wrong with me simply sitting beside my _friend_ as I sit and pay attention to the meeting, Америка?" When he said the word 'friend' his hand inched up further and his fingertips barely touched the middle seam of America's pants.

"You're not just sitting and paying attention to the stupid meeting and you know it!" America ground out, pushing away the Russian's wandering hand. "Stop it, you commie bastard!"

"America, if you find it hard to sit still beside Russia, perhaps we should move you?" Germany interrupted them, arms crossed with a blonde eyebrow arched delicately. He probably shouldn't have let Russia sit there, but he wasn't about to tell him to move now.

"It is fine, he just wants attention, dа? Carry on," Russia giggled, sending shivers down the spines of everyone in the room as he told them with a fake smile to shut the fuck up and mind their own business. As everyone turned back to the front of the room, where Italy had taken the floor and was now saying something about pasta and art, Russia replaced his hand back on America's inner thigh, rubbing gently as he paid total attention to the small Italian man up front.

_'Fucking bastard...'_ America cursed internally, pushing away the hand again. It returned once more, insistently rubbing at his inner thigh, extremely close to his crotch. The American had to chomp down on his lip quickly as the hand suddenly began rubbing at the seam in his pants, massaging his groin gently and slowly bringing forth an erection. _'The fuuuuuck, why is he doing this?'_ America quickly put an elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand, using it to cover his mouth discreetly as he tried not to bring too much attention to the fact that Russia was pretty much molesting him during the world meeting. Sadly, his body just decided it was more fun to betray him and got even more excited about the fact that they were in a semi-public place. "Nnn..." He whimpered quietly into his hand as Russia unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped them. He was glad no one noticed the sound of his zipper being undone.

America almost moaned out loud when Russia pulled his half-hard cock out of his boxers and began stroking him slowly. It was good no one was sitting on the other side of him, otherwise Russia's molesting would _definitely_ be noticed. He was also glad he didn't moan, otherwise everyone in the room would have turned and stared at him and then they'd figure out that he and Russia had hot, kinky sex on a regular basis. Everyone knew most political decisions were settled between the sheets, but rarely ever did two nations ever actually commit to one another and stay exclusive. Finland and Sweden were probably the only ones that currently came to mind. Not that he and Russia were committed or exclusive to each other. ...Right?

_'I mean, he's screwing others, right?'_ America wondered briefly before the thought was wiped from his mind by Russia's thumb rubbing the head of his hardened member, smearing some of the pre-cum that had collected there. He let out a quiet whimper, luckily too quiet for anyone else to take notice- and oh god, was France staring at him? America quickly sent a hostile glare at the Frenchman, insuring that he knew that if he kept staring he would regret it later on.

The skillful hand that worked over his erection was slow and gentle, his touches soft but still fulfilling. Russia certainly knew how to make a public handjob sensual. Not that the bastard was even acknowledging that he was doing anything to the American at _all_. It pissed America off a little more than a bit. Of course the hand on his cock just distracted him again and he lost track of his mental rant.

_'Oh god, oh fuck, he's gonna make me cum in the middle of the meeting...'_ America wasn't sure if he would be able to stay quiet if the Russian made him come. That would be so embarrassing... Russia would probably get off on it, too. What a sadistic asshole. America almost squeaked as his member was squeezed gently, and it effectively made him lose track of his thoughts once more.

America's breathing was coming in quicker, more shallow breaths behind his hand. His eyes slid shut gently as Russia's hand stroked him softly, rubbing at the head and across the slit. It took all of the American's will to not buck up into his hand and cum right then. He held back, knowing that if he could just wait out the next- he checked the clock on the wall and cursed it silently- two hours, then he wouldn't have to make an embarrassing scene and have to explain later why there was semen on the underside of the table right in front of the chair he was sitting in.

"_Alfred_! Wake up you lazy git! This is important! It's bad enough we have to keep waiting for you all the time!"

America glared at the Englishman and mumbled something how he hadn't been asleep before he shifted his gaze to the front of the room to at least make it look like he was paying attention. He was in the middle of a rant about England when the hand on his cock demanded his full attention and he was forced to go back to trying not to make any sexually charged sound effects during the meeting.

_'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, think of something bad or you're gonna cum!'_ America quickly tried to think the most disgusting things he could to turn himself off and hopefully kill his erection, _'Dead kittens, bloody car accidents, Iggy's _food_! ...Oh thank god.'_ There it was, that at least staved off his orgasm for a while. It didn't take down Florida though, which was still loyally saluting to Russia's skilled touch. America glared down at his crotch angrily. _'You traitor,'_ he thought venomously, hating his member for betraying him like that. A quiet moan slipped passed his tight defenses as Russia continued to stroke him gently. Dear god, he had to stop this before it was too late.

As France stepped down from the front and before someone else stood up America raised his hand quickly. Germany groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, but acknowledged the Superpower's demand for attention. "Yes, America, what is it?"

"Um, yeah, can we end early today? Please? I mean, half of us are falling asleep and we already got all the people that matter, right?" There were a few protests from the people who hadn't yet spoken. "C'mon, please, this is so boring!" He tried not to make any faces that might give away the fact that Russia wasn't letting up with his handjob.

Germany sighed and checked the clock. He glanced at the clipboard he held in his hand. "After one last person speaks we may end early for today. But please let it be noted that time lost today will be made up tomorrow. Now, the next person who will speak is..." He had to check the clipboard again. "Canada. Right."

There were a few "who"s before France cleared up the fact that Canada was the one that lived above America and spoke his beautiful language, with a terrible accent he added nonchalantly, and got into a fight about it with England shortly after.

"Right. Yes. Him." Germany cleared his throat, a little embarrassed that he had forgotten. "Canada, yes, come up." After a few seconds of silence, he tried again, "Canada?"

"Cool, I vote that since my bro's not here we get to leave even earlier!" America quickly pumped his fist and pushed away Russia's hand. He quickly zipped himself up and made sure he was the first one out the door so that no one noticed that Florida was violently protesting against his pants.

_'I really wish they would notice me every once in a while...'_ Canada sighed, letting out a little squeak of 'maple' as Russia's weight shifted. _'Then again maybe I'd have more of a chance of that if Russia wasn't sitting on me right now.'_

影ちゃん

"God, it was totally annoying, bro. I hated it!" Alfred huffed, kicking up his legs lazily from where he lay on his brother's big, fluffy hotel bed. "I mean, he was giving me a handjob in the middle of the meeting and it was totally not cool! And he didn't even give me a heads up! It would've been nice if he at least said, 'hey, Al, I'm gonna totally molest you during the meeting, that okay?' I mean, really, is that so hard to do?"

Matthew would have pointed out that he knew Ivan had been molesting the American because the Russian had _sat_ on him and he'd had pretty much a front row view of what had happened, but he knew Alfred wouldn't pay attention anyway and just stayed quiet. "Al, you didn't even know I was in the hotel until you called to ask where the hell I was because I didn't give my speech. And you didn't even want to know where I was because of that, you wanted to have sex."

"Pfft, well I'm _sorry_ if that commie bastard forced me to get wood and I wanted you to help me get control of Florida!"

Matthew sighed and just snuggled up against his brother for warmth. Sometimes he wished their pillow talk could just be normal and he didn't have to listen to Alfred complain all the time.

"He texted me this morning, telling me to come to his room after the meeting," Alfred said suddenly, a little out of the blue. He flipped over onto his back and folded his arms behind his head.

"O...o-okay." Matthew nodded, not quite sure how to respond. "Um...did he give you a time or anything? Or is it a drop-in thing?"

"He said eight thirty, don't be late," Alfred sighed, pouting. "Can you believe he actually told me not to be late? I mean, who does he think I am? It's not like I'm gonna be an hour late if he didn't tell me."

Matthew blinked and looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Al."

Oh great, it was that tone again. Alfred knew he was going to feel really stupid soon. "...What? What am I gonna regret?"

"It's almost nine."

"_Shit_!" Alfred tossed the covers off and ran around the room, pulling on his clothes. He grabbed his bomber jacket and bolted for the door, leaving his shoes. "I'll come back if I forgot anything!" he called over his shoulder as he flung the door open and he ran out.

It took Alfred a minute to find the right floor and get to the Russian's room, but he finally managed. He knocked on the door hesitantly. After only a few seconds he heard the slide lock being undone and the knob turning. He was almost immediately grabbed and yanked inside, the door closing right behind him.

"I told you not to be late."

"Oh fuck you," Alfred grumbled, rubbing his arm where Ivan had gripped him to pull him inside. "What the hell was with that, you could have just told me to come inside. I wasn't gonna run or anything, you asshole."

"Belarus," Ivan stated simply, clearing the topic easily. He slipped two arms around the American's waist and leaned down. "I missed you, подсолнечник," he purred, nuzzling the top of Alfred's head and blowing on Nantucket to make him gasp and shiver.

"Yeah, you missed me so much you had to molest me during the meeting," Alfred grumbled. He was about to say something else when Ivan grabbed ahold of Nantucket with his fingers and began tugging gently. He broke into a few moans and gasps as his erogenous zone was stimulated so abruptly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ivan giggled, smirking at his lover. He leaned down and placed a couple kisses down Alfred's jaw, specifically avoiding his mouth. "Did you miss me?"

"Shut up," Alfred growled, grabbing the Russian by his head and forcing their mouths together. He tossed his jacket onto the floor and pulled them over to the bed, satisfied when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he could fall back. He panted quietly, a little flushed, as he looked up at Ivan who placed two arms on either side of him and placed a knee between his legs to rub at his rapidly growing erection.

"I see that you are happy to see me," Ivan chuckled, grinning as Alfred glared at him, "or rather, _Florida_ is happy to see me." He was quickly told to shut up once more before he was pulled down for another open mouthed kiss. He rolled over so that the American was on top, his hands wandering down as they kissed, only stopping when they found Alfred's perfectly shaped ass. He squeezed the side his brand was on, satisfied to hear the half pained half pleasured groan Alfred emitted. "How is it healing?"

"Pretty good," Alfred mumbled, pushing his hips back into Ivan's touch. "It's still kinda sore though. I don't have to put bandages on it anymore."

"I don't expect to soreness to go away any time soon." Ivan clicked his tongue and pushed a hand down the back of Alfred's pants, pushing them down slightly. He rubbed at the brand, experimenting with the feel. "It feels like it is healing well. You didn't pick at the scab did you?"

"No, I remembered you told me not to, god," Alfred grumbled and began grinding down on the Russian. "Are we gonna have sex or what?" He'd already rubbed out that easy one with Matthew, but he knew he could easily have his second round with Ivan.

Ivan chuckled and smiled up at his lover, a coy look on his face. "Of course." He pulled the American down for a kiss with one hand as the hand in Alfred's pants advanced on his target. Ivan traced Alfred's entrance a little teasingly, pushing in with one finger when the American groaned in displeasure. He almost immediately froze.

"Hey...what's up?" Alfred mumbled against the Russian's lips. "Ow!" he exclaimed when a second finger was shoved into him unceremoniously. The fingers were gone almost as soon as they had come and the discomfort subsided.

"Alfred. What is this?" Ivan held up his two fingers, both coated to the first joint in semen. Oh shit...had he remembered to take a shower after he and Mattie had had sex? Shit, he hadn't. Great, now there was evidence, and Ivan had honed in on it. "Alfred," he said again, this time much more firm, "what is this."

"Um...Canadian snow." Oh god, had he really just said that? God dammit, now Ivan was going to have a cow and his brother would probably get beaten to death with a metal pipe in the middle of the night. _'Good going, Al, you just killed your brother.'_ Alfred kicked himself mentally for not cleaning up beforehand.

"Get out."

...Wait what? "Hunh?" Alfred sat up when Ivan pushed him off. He was quickly shoved onto his feet and guided towards the door, none too gently. "God dammit, ow, what are you doing?"

"If you love having your brother so badly then go have him."

"Wh-what? I-Ivan, what the hell? You're-"

"Get out of my room, _slut_," Ivan growled, yanking open the door and shoving Alfred out into the hallway. "You will hear from me tomorrow." And he slammed the door.

Alfred stood there, a little shocked. Then he remember his jacket was still in the Russian's room. He kicked the door and banged on it a few times. "You asshole! My jacket's in there, give it back! You thieving, commie, rat bastard!" He almost fell into the room when the door opened briefly and his bomber jacket was pushed into his arms before it was brusquely closed in his face once more.

Alfred was let standing there, once more. He let out a frustrated shout and kicked Ivan's door before stomping off in the direction of his hotel room, or maybe the hotel bar. He could really use a drink right about then. Or ten.

影ちゃん

Pulling his pillow over his head, America groaned and told the person who was knocking on his door to go the hell away. He had a hangover for fuck's sake, housekeeping could wait! When the knocking continued Alfred finally relented and threw his covers off to get the door. He was surprised to see a man there, telling him he had been given a message. After he closed the door he looked at the piece of paper and the keycard he had been given. He read the note,

_'My room, right after the meeting. I'll be waiting.'_ It was signed Ivan.

"That asshole..." America grumbled, crushing the note in his hand and tossing it on the ground. He stared at the keycard and frowned. Russia expected him to let himself in after the meeting? For some reason that felt rather ominous and foreboding. On second thought, America knew there was a very good reason for it, he just didn't know what it was yet.

America tossed the keycard onto his bed and went into the bathroom for a shower. When he got out he checked the clock and got ready for the conference. He was ten minutes early. He'd never been early before. He was almost always late. He decided it was better to just head down to the meeting room and get it over with.

"America? Are you here _early_?" Germany sputtered, looking away from his conversation with Italy as America came in and dropped his jacket on his chair before sitting down in it.

"Yeah, what, can't I be early?" America grumbled, kicking his feet up and folding his arms behind his head as he tipped his chair back. He looked around the room, finding only Germany and Italy. He groaned and stared up at the ceiling. This was going to be a _long_ day.

When Russia came in he wasn't smiling, he was almost the last person to arrive, and he didn't even acknowledge the American's existence. He sat at the farthest point away at the table from America, much to both France's and Spain's horror, and pointedly ignored all the nervous greetings he received. Everyone could tell Russia was not having a good day, which lead to a rather tense atmosphere. Even Belarus was a little unnerved by her big brother's bad mood.

All through the meeting America felt like the Russian's eyes were burning holes into the back of his head, but every time he turned to look Russia was looking somewhere else. It was a more than a little frustrating.

During the lunch break America tried to confront the Russian, but he was expertly dodged, be it Belarus glaring him away or Russia ignoring his advances and moving somewhere else or starting a conversation with someone else.

"Big brother, what has you so upset?" Belarus asked, hanging on her brother's arm. America stood in front of the vending machine, overhearing the conversation from where the two were speaking just a little ways away.

"I've run into a small problem with my...belongings," Russia replied smoothly, choosing his words carefully with his sister. America almost crushed the corner of the vending machine he was holding with one hand when he heard the word 'belongings.' Who the hell did Russia think he was? He didn't _own_ America! No one owns America because he was independent and _free_!

"What? Did this filthy American hotel lose your luggage? I will personally see to it that is recovered!"

"Nyet, Natalia, it has nothing to do with my luggage. It is a personal matter I do not wish to disclose." America didn't stay to the hear the rest of the conversation as he stomped off. He left a broken vending machine in his wake, the shattered glass littering the hallway floor and a few drops of blood dripping from his clenched fist.

The rest of the meeting was even more tense than when it had began, because now _both_ of the world's Superpowers were pissed. Germany proposed that they end an hour early, and he was met with vigorous agreements from everyone.

After the intense meeting, America stomped off back to his room angrily. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket on the ground as he flopped belly first onto the bed. His gaze drifted to the keycard he had tossed on his bed that morning and his stomach knotted up uncomfortably. Was he going to go?

Of course not! Russia was being a jerk and he was referring to him as his property, he was being a possessive asshole and he didn't deserve _any_ of his hot American ass! ...And he had gone through all the trouble to give him an extra keycard.

_'Alright, I'll go, but I'm gonna be late just to piss him off,'_ America concluded, picking up the keycard and placing it on his bedside table on top of the alarm clock. He'd wait an hour, he decided. That way Russia wouldn't go looking for him but he would still be angry enough that the sex would be amazing.

After the hour was done, Alfred grabbed the keycard and ran down to the Russian's room, sliding the keycard into the slot before pulling it out and opening the door. The room was dark with the curtains closed to keep out the light, with only the lamp on the bedside table on.

"Holy shit, _Mattie_?" Alfred ran over to his brother who was tied down to the chair that sat in the middle of the room. He was gagged and blindfolded with his arms tied tight behind his back and his legs tied to the chair. He was met with a muffled, pained groan from his brother as he slapped Matthew's cheeks gently to rouse him.

"You are _late_."

Alfred whirled around to see Ivan leaning against the wall beside the door, arms crossed and violet eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the fuck are you doing you asshole!" He stormed over to the Russian and raised his fist to punch him, but his wrist was caught before he could bring it forth. "What the hell!"

"Why are you late?" Ivan demanded coldly, grabbing Alfred by the hip and bringing him close. He definitely didn't sound like he was planning on being patient or understanding any time soon.

"Why the hell is my brother tied to a chair in your room!"

"I asked you why you are late. Answer me," Ivan growled, squeezing the American's wrist tightly and making him wince under the pressure. "Answer me, lest you want me to think you were off fucking France or England like the _slut_ you are."

"Yeah, well, maybe I _was_!" Alfred shouted back at the Russian, raising his other hand to punch him. His hand was caught without trouble and he was shoved against the wall painfully. "F-fuck..." he groaned, struggling against Ivan's tight grip.

Ivan placed a knee between Alfred's legs, nudging his crotch gently and smirking cruelly once he found the erection forming there. "I see you're enjoying this," he chuckled as he blew cool air into the American's ear to make him shiver. He plucked Texas off of Alfred's face, with many protests, and tossed them onto the floor. "You know, even if I make threats to hurt those you have slept with you still continue to brag. Perhaps I should threaten to hurt _you_ instead. How does that sound, hm? Would you like to become reacquainted with my _pipe_?"

Alfred froze and sucked in a sharp breath of air. "N-no, please...I...I-I don't want...not that...please..." he whispered as he averted his eyes. Russia arched an eyebrow. He sounded genuinely scared of that threat. A wicked grin appeared on his face. Oh, he could have _fun_ with this.

"I think you're lying," Ivan stated simply, using one hand to grab Alfred's leg and hoist it up to his hip. He did the same thing with his other leg, leaving the American suspended between the wall and the Russian. Ivan nimbly undid his pants, pulling Florida out into the air. "I think you want it, I think you want to fuck yourself on my pipe again. Look, you're hard just thinking about it."

"N-no...no...I-I'm not..." Alfred whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away. "Pl-please...Ivan...don't...I-I d-don't want to...not with the pipe...please..." He bucked into Ivan's strokes, moaning and muttering protests to the Russian's threat of using the pipe to fuck him.

"Now you're just lying to yourself, slut," Ivan chuckled. He stepped away, effectively letting Alfred drop to the ground with a painful thud. "Get up. While I would love to reintroduce my pipe to you, there are more pressing matters." He grabbed Alfred by the back of his shirt and pulled him up, pushing him towards his brother. He shoved him into Matthew's lap and crossed his arms. "Last night you came to me after letting your brother take you. So if you desire him so badly, have him."

Alfred blushed furiously and pulled off the duct tape that was across his brother's mouth. He wadded it up and tossed it on the floor before he untied the red satin blindfold over Matthew's eyes. "Mattie, you okay?" he whispered, feeling a little guilty that the Canadian had been involved. It wasn't Matthew's fault, he was an innocent third party in all this...kinda.

"Y-yeah...just a headache...think he knocked me out with his pipe," Matthew mumbled, shaking his head a little. He blushed. "A-Al...you should get off of me."

Alfred saw why his brother wanted him to get off. Or rather, he felt it. "...You're hard," he stated bluntly, feeling Matthew's erection press against his inner thigh. "...Mattie. Why are you hard?"

Matthew blushed and looked away. "W-well, i-i-it's just that...y-you were m-moaning and..." He stumbled over his words for a few more seconds before he blurted out a few apologies.

"If your brother has a problem, Alfred, why don't you _take care of it_." Alfred shot a glare at the Russian, but blushed when the words registered and he saw Ivan's lusty gaze watching over him. "After all, isn't that what a brother is for?"

Alfred bit his lip before sliding to his knees before his brother and reaching for Matthew's belt. He undid it easily, undoing the Canadian's zipper and button next. He ignored his protests and pulled the erection from its confines, leaning forward and giving the head a broad lick with the flat of his tongue.

"A-Al what are you- ohhhh!" Matthew rolled his head back as his brother licked at his member teasingly, the tip of his tongue running up and down the length lightly. "A-Al...st-stop...d-don't...don't be such a...such a cocktease..." Since when had Alfred been so good at giving head? Was this some secret, hidden talent he had hid from Matthew? Because if he had been hiding it, Matthew was going to be pissed! If he found out Al was saying he wouldn't give his brother a blowjob all this time just because he said he wasn't good at it then Matthew was going to smack him.

"He really is good, isn't he?" Matthew's eyes snapped open upon hearing the thickly accented words whispered in his ear. When the hell did Ivan get behind him? He squeaked when an arm reached passed his shoulder and curled Alfred's ahoge around a finger, making the American moan around his brother's cock which in turn made Matthew moan from the vibrations. "You should enjoy it," Ivan chuckled, twirling Nantucket around his finger and watching how the twins moaned from such a small action. "Because this is the last time I'm going to let you touch him without killing you afterwards."

That sounded fair, Matthew concluded.

Alfred whined when Ivan stopped playing with Nantucket, but kept to his task of licking and stroking his brother's member. Ivan chuckled and smirked as he honed in on Matthew's curl. "Ah, now is this the same as your brother's?" Ivan wondered aloud, boldly curling the rogue hair around a finger a couple times and tugging gently. He was satisfied with long, drawn out moan in extracted from the Canadian, as well as the low groan Alfred gave when his brother bucked up into his mouth.

"Noooooo, d-doooon't!" Matthew moaned, his eyes scrunching shut as his curl was tugged so gently. The Russian really knew how to use his erogenous zone without hurting him, because there had been countless times when Alfred had played with his curl and had tugged far too hard to be pleasurable. Matthew bucked up into his brother's hot, wet mouth again, moaning when Alfred used his tongue to massage the underside of his shaft as he sucked gently on his member. "Ahh-ahh, R-Russia, pl-please, nooo...d-don't pull..."

"No need to be so formal, Matthew, for tonight, call me Ivan," the Russian chuckled, pulling his finger free of the curl and stroking it a couple times, gently so he didn't accidentally pull it out. He smirked when Alfred whined below him, begging for his attention. "Ah, of course, of course, my подсолнечник does deserve some attention." He twirled Nantucket around his finger and his smirk widened as the pleased groan he received, which ushered a mirrored moan from Matthew. Ivan used his other hand to play with Matthew's curl, effectively pleasing both of the brothers at the same time.

The combined pleasure of his curl being played with and his brother lavishing his cock with his mouth and tongue sent him over the edge. Everything was white for a moment before he found Alfred in his lap and kissing him with an open mouth. He found that the American hadn't swallowed the cum yet, and easily slipped most of it into his mouth, sharing the white substance in a sticky, messy kiss with the Canadian as their tongues intertwined and slid together sensually. Matthew tasted maple syrup and pancakes in himself.

As their kiss was broken Alfred tilted his head up and took his brother's curl between his lips and tugged gently. When it slid out of his grasp he rested his forehead on Matthew's shoulder. "Right...haven't done that in a while..." he muttered, mostly to himself. "You still taste like pancakes."

"Yeah, I know," Matthew panted, wishing his arms were untied so that he could wrap them around his brother and fall asleep.

"Now, now, we're not done yet." Matthew squeaked when the chair was turned forcibly so it was facing the bed and Alfred was pulled off of him. He watched as Ivan settled his brother in his lap and began removing articles of clothing, tie, shirt, pants, underwear, and soon Alfred was sitting naked in the Russian's lap. Matthew noticed that the brand on his brother's skin was easily visible from where he sat. Ivan had probably done that on purpose.

"B-but...Ivan, what about Mattie?" Alfred whispered, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder to see his brother staring with a blush. "I mean...what is he going to do if he's all tied up like that?"

"He can watch if he wants. Haven't you ever done it when someone is watching? Sober, I mean," Ivan chuckled darkly, curling Nantucket around his finger as he grabbed Alfred by his rear and pulled him closer. When the American blushed and shook his head furiously, violently opposing the notion of letting someone watch him have sex. "Really? Hm, I had you pegged as an exhibitionist. Pity, we could have had so much fun."

"Well...I'm open to stuff," Alfred mumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly and avoiding the Russian's gaze. He didn't want to seem too eager, because that was just what Ivan wanted! And Ivan had been a total jerk to him the entire time they'd been together for the meeting, so he didn't want to give him too much.

Ivan giggled and pulled Alfred into a kiss, tasting Matthew on the American's tongue. Ivan frowned into the kiss for just a moment when he tasted it. "Hm, well, do you want to give it a try?" he whispered, his fingers dipping down the cleft of Alfred's cheeks. He massaged gently, waiting for his answer.

"I dunno..." Alfred huffed and continued to avert his eyes. "How far does 'watching' go?"

"I wasn't planning on untying him." Ivan shrugged, grinning when Matthew let out a protest to the statement. "I apologize, Matthew, but Alfred belongs to me and I don't intend to share him with anyone."

"I belong to- you jackass!" Alfred sputtered, punching Ivan in the chest lightly. "I don't belong to _anyone_! And I don't ever want to, because then it'd be the whole independence, taxation and representation shit I went through with Iggy!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "In no way do I own you as a country, Alfred. However..." He grabbed the side of Alfred's bottom the brand was on and squeezed it, ushering a surprised cry from the American. "On a personal level, I own you in _every way_."

Alfred pouted. He bit his lip and huffed out a sigh. "You're such an asshole sometimes." He finally met Ivan's eyes. "So are we gonna fuck, or what?" His question was answered with a grin and kiss, which he eagerly returned. "C'moooon..." he grumbled, grinding down on the Russian. "You haven't even unbuttoned your pants yet and I'm practically giving you a lap dance!"

"I would not complain if you decided to continue," Ivan giggled, placing a couple feathery kisses down the American's jaw. He pressed an unfulfilling kiss on Alfred's lips, pulling back before he could return it. "Now, don't be greedy, Alfred, you know you have to earn your rewards."

"You're a bastard," Alfred grumbled. "Take your fuckin' pants off!" He angrily shoved Ivan down on the bed by his shoulders and eagerly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before palming the bulge he found there. "Looks like you're happy to see _me_. Or...whatever the hell you named your dick is, I mean."

"I haven't named it, Alfred, because I am above such trivial matters."

"Hey! Calling Florida Florida is _not_ 'trivial' because there is nothing funny about not having a name for your dick. It's serious business," Alfred huffed, "I mean, everyone does it! Mattie's got New Brunswick-"

"Ontario, Al. I have Ontario," Matthew corrected him with a sigh.

"Ontario, whatever, France has the Eiffel Tower, Iggy's got Cornwall-"

"Big Ben, Al. Arthur has Big Ben."

"Mattie, shut up, I know what people name their vital regions."

"No you don't, you thought mine was New Brunswick! You know full well that geography pretty much has it all written out that I do you doggy style! And if you had a map, you would clearly see that Ontario goes into the Great Lakes! Which, geographically, counts as your ass." The Great Lakes...? Ivan had always thought Alfred's Grand Canyon was what his ass was called. Geographically, of course.

"The Great Lakes are _not_ my ass! They're _your_ ass!"

"May we direct the subject back to you riding me, perhaps?" Ivan asked, hoping to divert Alfred's attention away from his brother and back to the much more important task at hand.

"Shut up, Ivan, I'm arguing with my brother!" Ivan sighed but backed off as he was told to.

"And Kiku has the Tokyo Tower!"

"No he doesn't, he calls his the Osaka Tower!"

"I sleep with him on a regular basis, I _know_ what he calls his dick! And I know it's not the Osaka Tower because it doesn't change colors with the weather."

"Al, you didn't even know what I called mine until three months ago, and you didn't even remember it right!"

Ivan sat up, irritated by the brothers' arguing and pinched Nantucket between two fingers. "Japan's is the Tokyo Tower, Alfred is right, now both of you shut up before I decide to use my pipe on both of you. Alfred, you will be first." That effectively shut them both up, even if Alfred had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from moaning and gasping. Neither questioned how he knew this knowledge about Japan, which was how he preferred it.

Alfred pouted and crossed his arms, pushing away the hand that was playing with Nantucket. "You're such an asshole..." He gave a quiet yelp when Ivan flipped them over roughly, looking rather annoyed.

"Alfred, you will be quiet. The point of tonight is to punish you for sleeping with another when you _know_ you belong to me," Ivan growled, "you need to learn that there will be consequences if you do not do as I tell you."

Alfred stuck out his tongue at the Russian. He didn't need anyone telling him what to do! If someone was going to tell him what to do, he would just revolt! Because he wasn't going to take anyone's shit. Wasn't that the reason he had a revolution against Iggy?

"Um, c-could I join? Maybe?"

Alfred and Ivan both looked over to Matthew, who was blushing and wiggling a little in his seat. Alfred arched an eyebrow. "Seriously? I never thought you'd ever want to have a threesome, Mattie. You're kinda vanilla. Not as much as Iggy, though."

"I-I am _not_! I'm not vanilla!" Matthew protested, blushing. "I-I do dirty stuff too..." Though most of the "dirty" stuff he did was when he was with France, and he really didn't want to go too far into the relationship he'd had with his 'Papa.' God it was embarrassing when France made him shout out 'papa' instead of his name when they were having sex.

"I don't particularly want to untie you, because the point of this is so that Alfred _won't_ sleep with you anymore." Ivan sighed in aggravation. He got an idea. "Although I think I have an idea." He moved off of the American, who gave a whine of protest, and began untying the Canadian.

Matthew let out a sigh of relief as he was untied. He untied his legs on his own and rubbed at his wrists and ankles. Hesitantly he turned to Russia who had sat down on the side of the bed. "U-um, R-Ru...I-Ivan, what did you have in mind?"

"Sit here." Ivan moved him towards Alfred, and settled him in front of the American. "Spread his legs." Matthew did as he was told, biting his lip. He blushed upon seeing his brother spread out like that for him. Alfred had never looked so submissive before. "Make sure you're comfortable." Matthew placed his hands on his brother's inner thighs and scooted closer. "Why don't you prepare him for me?" Matthew blushed harder, but nodded.

"M-Mattie, what is he telling you?" Alfred asked, his eyes going wide. Why was Ivan whispering into his brother's ear and why was he suddenly scared? He didn't like what was going on. He squeaked in surprised when Matthew pressed a dry finger into his entrance. "Ah...M-Mattie, gentle..."

"Sorry...he told me I should do it dry..." Matthew mumbled, pushing the finger inside his brother farther.

"Talk to him. He is vocal, he needs to speak," Ivan whispered in his ear, giggling at how Matthew blushed heavily from the request. Ivan moved his hand underneath the Canadian's arm and gripped his wrist gently, guiding his finger in even further. "Why don't you ask him about what we did all that time he was at my house, dа?"

Blushing even harder, Matthew nodded numbly. "A-Al...tell me what you and Ru- ...Ivan did while you were together at his house."

"I-I already told you," Alfred moaned in slight discomfort. He groaned and pushed his hips down on the Canadian's fingers.

"I-in more detail," Matthew tried again, blushing red when Ivan chuckled in his ear, telling him that Alfred was ready for another finger. "Wh-when you told me before, it wasn't that much... I-I like it when you tell m-me what you do with other p-people. It...it makes me hot."

Alfred looked away and tried to make a face that looked like it annoyed him. Inside, he knew he liked it that Matthew wanted to know, because he wanted to tell. "W-well...ahh...on the first day he played with Nantucket a lot and...made me cum in my pants." He glared at Ivan who was grinning over his brother's shoulder. Alfred gasped as Matthew struck his sweet spot with his fingers. "H-he drugged me...and it made me feel so...so hot." Alfred pulled his arm up and put his forearm on his forehead, as if to emphasize his statement. "When...when he fucked me he called me a slut, and I rode him...almost all day because the heat just wouldn't go away."

Matthew swallowed heavily as Ivan whispered something else into his ear. He was beyond blushing at this point. He did as the Russian told him, "D-did you like being called a slut, Al?"

"Y-yeah..." Alfred moaned as that one special bundle of nerves was struck once more. "I...I like it because it makes me feel hot..." He liked the sting of the insult, he liked to feel that special burn of humiliation that felt so good. "M-Mattie, you're gonna have to put another finger if you're preparing me for _him_."

Ivan chuckled upon hearing that. "I can help," he said, loud enough for Alfred to hear as he pushed a finger inside the American along with his brother, bringing forth a low groan from him. While Matthew didn't have small hands or fingers, they were no match for Ivan's cock, and the Russian knew Alfred was right, he would need help if he wanted to be prepared properly. "Tell him to continue," he told Matthew, grinning as he saw shivers run down the Canadian's spine.

"K-keep going, Al...t-tell me more," Matthew prompted, scissoring his fingers inside his brother as he began to gently thrust them in and out. He blushed when he heard his brother cry out when he hit his sweet spot dead on.

"I-in the morning he wasn't there, but Lithuania...Toris gave me a package from him." Alfred moaned low in his throat before going on, "It...it was a dildo and lube." A slight blush played on his cheeks as he went on. "I...I-I fucked myself with it, and he came back and helped me...then he left again." Matthew knew this was the day when Alfred had called him. "And later he fucked me over his desk." Matthew blushed at this. Was that when Alfred had hung up?

Ivan chuckled and urged Matthew to give the American another finger. Matthew obliged, pressing his fingers into his brother's sweet spot. He bit his lip, how long was he supposed to listen to what his brother and Ivan had done? Ivan couldn't expect him to drag out the preparation just to hear. "Tell him to keep going," Ivan whispered in his ear, his hand at the Canadian's side. Matthew did as he was told, finding it easier than rebelling.

"H-he took pictures of me the next day..." Alfred mumbled, a little ashamed of that part. "H-he made me touch myself." He heard Ivan giggle when he said the word "made". Ivan hadn't actually _made_ Alfred touch himself, he had only suggested it. "Before he fucked me...he...he fucked me with a Vodka bottle." Alfred gasped as Ivan slipped a second finger inside him, alongside his brother's. "And when he finished...he made me drink what was left of it, and then I rode him...and he told me he owned me." Ivan couldn't remember it happening exactly like that, but he just chuckled and told Matthew to keep up a steady pace.

"After that he took me downstairs and...he leaned me over a table and handcuffed me, and made me tell him all the people I've slept with." Again, Ivan didn't remember 'making' Alfred do anything, but just let him speak. "And then he branded me." Alfred pulled his hips up a little, showing off the brand to his brother. "I-I passed out after he fucked me...I woke up in the morning. He fucked me in the shower after that...after I got angry at him for branding me and all. He let me fuck him after that. He was really bad at being topped."

Ivan just had to giggle at that. "Matthew, why don't you go a little deeper, dа? He just needs to be prepared a little more, then he'll be ready for me~" The Russian chuckled, still guiding the Canadian's fingers in and out of Alfred's eager entrance.

"A-Al, tell me more..." Matthew breathed. His breathing hitched as he saw Alfred gasp and arch off the bed as his thrust against his sweet spot.

"He put me in a collar...and took me to lunch." Alfred panted, whining as his brother missed his sweet spot. "When we got back he put a chain leash on me and made me suck him off. Ahh...he...he came all over my face..." Alfred grimaced when he said the last part. It had slipped out, he hadn't meant to say that. "Wh-when he was fucking me he practically strangled me with his scarf...and made me watch the video from my birthday..." Alfred's cheeks burned as he finished, closing his eyes.

Ivan chuckled and withdrew his fingers from inside the American, pulling Matthew's fingers with him. "I think he's ready now," he giggled, giving Matthew a friendly push to move out of the way. "Why don't you move so I can have my turn, dа?"

Matthew moved out of the way without another thought, not wanting to anger the Russian in any way, lest he be tied to the chair again. He moved over to he was beside his brother, biting his bottom lip as Ivan settled between Alfred's legs, where he had been just moments ago and released himself from his pants. The Canadian squeaked as he saw how much bigger Ivan was compared to him. He blushed and crossed his legs, a little embarrassed.

"Ahh...oh fuck, Ivan!" Alfred moaned as the Russian eased inside him nonstop until he was in to the hilt. "Fuck...fuck...fuck, please, Ivan...fuck me...fuck me hard!" The American pushed down on his lover's cock, trying to get more inside of him. His back bowed up as Ivan shifted his hips and brushed his sweet spot. "Oh fuck! Ahhhnnn! Ivaaaaaan!"

Matthew watched with embarrassed intrigue as Ivan began fucking his brother relentlessly, hard and fast. He blushed heavily as Alfred cried out the Russian's name over and over and over, legs wrapped tightly around Ivan's waist, pulling him in further and unwilling to let him pull out. Matthew hesitantly reached up to touch his curl and tugged gently, moaning quietly. He was embarrassed to admit that watching his brother be fucked so roughly was turning him on. He squeezed his thighs together, trying to gain some sort of friction between his legs.

"Hmm, does this feel good, Alfred?" Ivan purred, gripping the American's thighs so hard it almost felt like it would bruise. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Alfred's, humming in approval as he thrust particularly deep inside his lover. When he was given a dragged out shout of agreement he chuckled and squeezed the American's thighs harder, causing him to cry out. "And who do you belong to, Alfred? Who _owns_ you?"

"Oh gooooood!" Alfred cried out, arching his back as the Russian struck that one special place inside him. "Oh fuuuuuck! Ahh-ahh!" He moaned when Ivan slowed in his rhythm, whimpering in loss of the raucous, rough fucking. He knew what Ivan wanted to hear, and if it would make him work up the rhythm again then he was more than willing to provide it. Maybe. "Nnnahh...y-y...you do," he whispered, eyes fluttering closed as his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Who does? I am afraid I didn't hear you. Enlighten me as to who owns you, подсолнечник."

"F-fuck, _you_ do, Ivan! Fuck... Fuck me harder, _please_!"

As he watched and played with his curl, Matthew couldn't help but feel a small twinge of anger. Why was his brother just lying back and taking this? Alfred had _never_ been this submissive as long as the Canadian could remember. Ivan shouldn't be treating his brother like this, Matthew concluded, chomping down on his lip to keep from moaning. Still, even if he thought how Ivan was treating his brother was bad, he couldn't deny that it was extremely hot. It seemed as if he had become invisible, no longer noticed by either of the two.

"I-Ivan..." Alfred breathed, his back arching up off the bed as the Russian ground into him roughly. "Wh-what about Mattie?" Matthew's attention swiveled to his brother. Was he actually remembering him?

"What about him?" Ivan growled, squeezing the American's hips tightly. He sucked in a deep breath as he thrust inside Alfred's tight passage, grunting as he pulled out before pushing back in again. It was easy to tell that his attention was hardly being given to the Canadian not three feet away.

"He...ahhh..." Alfred clenched his jaw and took a moment to catch his breath before continuing, "H-he should get some attention too, shouldn't he? Ahh! He's just...nnn...just sitting there, playing with his curl."

Ivan didn't find a problem with Matthew just sitting there and playing with his curl, but growled and relented. "And what would you suggest he do instead?"

"I-I don't know but- ahh- but do _something_ to him!" Alfred groaned, clutching at the sheets violently to keep from reaching up and fisting Ivan's hair.

"I'm not going to do anything to him," Ivan snorted, rotating his hips to grind eagerly inside the American. "If he wants, nnng..." Ivan grunted and pulled Alfred's hips tight against his own before he flipped him over so that he was on all fours right in front of his brother, managing to stay inside him the whole time. "He can do something with you like this."

Alfred moaned as the position changed so rapidly and Ivan was able to move faster than he could before and go deeper than the earlier position had allowed. "Oh fuck..." Alfred moaned and fisted the sheets beneath him, searching for some sort of purchase to keep from collapsing. This was what he loved, being fucked on all fours, being plunged into deep and _hard_.

Seeing his brother so vulnerable right in front of him made Matthew far too curious to pass up the opportunity. He took Alfred's cheek in one hand and kissed him gently, reaching down further with his other hand to grasp the American's hard member, pumping up and down his length softly.

Alfred moaned into the Canadian's mouth, reaching forth blindly to find his brother's crotch. He gripped Matthew's cock and began stroking him up and down as he kissed him. He broke the kiss for air and gasped out warning that he was about to cum before Matthew kissed him again.

The combined pleasure of Ivan's powerful thrusts and Matthew's gentle strokes sent the American over the edge. White flashed in Alfred's sight, blinding him with liquid pleasure. When everything came back into focus he found his hand covered with more "Canadian snow". He groaned as Ivan thrust into him a few more times before filling him up. They all stayed like that for a few minutes, panting and gasping for breath.

Alfred groaned and collapsed into his brother's lap with his ass still in the air, eyes closing tiredly. He moaned in discomfort as Ivan pulled out of him and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close as he laid down on the bed. He could feel the Russian's cum slowly leaking out of him and onto the bed sheets.

"How does a nap sound, любовь?" Ivan hummed, nuzzling the American's neck. "We can play more later~"

"Sure, whatever." Alfred grumbled. He looked over at his brother. "You're welcome to stay, Mattie." He grabbed his brother's wrist, indicating that it wasn't a suggestion, more like an order. He wrestled with the covers and blankets, pulling them up as Matthew struggled to get completely naked.

"Okay, so, um, I'm getting mixed signals here..." Matthew mumbled, snuggling in next to his brother. He blushed when he felt Ivan's hand brush his side from where they were resting around Alfred's waist.

"This will never happen again," Ivan grunted from the other side of Alfred, pulling the American closer. "He is mine and I refuse to share him with anyone. Especially his brother."

Matthew sighed but nodded, even if Ivan didn't see it. "Just be good to him," he whispered, not really caring if he was heard or not.

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>Vous êtes...vous êtes une salope? - You're...you're a slut?<br>подсолнечник - sunflower**  
><strong>любовь - love

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** PFFFFFFT THIS CHAPTER. ***laughing so so hard*** I have no idea why I'm laughing. But I am. This chapter makes me laugh. A lot. I love it. But yeah so anyway: I survived my algebra exams! ...I have no idea if I passed or not, but I SURVIVED. That alone for me is a feat in of itself. So, so, so...um. I forget. I'm a tad high at the moment off my meds. JUST A LITTLE. Doctors seem to not notice that I gain and lose weight like an overindulgent hooker pregnant with triplets on diet pills, so they prescribe me a WAY TOO HIGH DOSE. I enjoy caps lock today... I love you all, I love the reviews. They make me go all d'awwww :D and then X3 with some squeeeeeeeee in between. So um, yeah, ten reviews then next chapter comes on...uh...I dunno. Three days. I was making an attempt to figure out what day of the week it was but then I went fuckittoohard :/

**Sneak Peek:** Ice is not fun

Reviews are my lifeblood, they keep Shadow-chan aliiiiive! They are her favorite food besides calpico and ramen and mochi and *¬* fuck making myself hungry. Okay baibai I looove you all :D ***bow***


	10. Mirror Mirror

**Opening Statements:** Ugh...been feeling crappy for a couple days. Going through highs and lows more frequently because my prescription dose is off by a lot. I went through a mania in four minutes then crashed into a depression for a couple hours today...still kinda in the depression. Um...this chapter is mostly just sex. Yup. Pretty much all sex. Been feeling a lack of motivation for this story lately. On the chapter my mistress would kill me if I didn't finish too... ***awkwardly looks away*** So uh yeah, enjoy. Sex. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Yeah. That.

**WARNING:** Toys, inappropriate use of ice, mirror kink (lol and right after I finished Phobia too xD), exhibitionism (? I think, not sure. Ties in with the mirror thing)

影ちゃん

It was all so nice and warm. Ivan really did like America. Well, except for the wastefulness, the obnoxious attitudes and their obsession with helping people who had no need of it. Other than that he liked America. It was warm and sunflowers thrived. Ivan hummed contentedly, holding his lover close. He nuzzled the American's hair, blowing cool air on Nantucket and making him shiver.

"Ahh..." Matthew moaned as his brother tickled his curl and squeezed him around the middle. "A-Al...early..." Since when was Alfred so frisky in the morning? Every time he spent the night in Canada Alfred was hardly coherent before he had his first cup of coffee. Or Coke. Whichever of the two drinks were easier to obtain. "Nnaaah!" he cried as his curl was taken between two fingers and pulled gently.

Ivan frowned and opened his eyes. Nantucket wasn't just one strand of hair... He sputtered out a few curses in Russian as he saw he was holding Matthew and not Alfred, and quickly shoved him away, sitting up and throwing the covers off all in one smooth motion. "Where the hell is Alfred?"

"I-I don't know!" Matthew squeaked, pulling the covers up to his neck to cover his embarrassment. That had been Ivan who was playing with his curl? His cheeks burned. "H-he was right here wasn't he?" He looked at the space between him and Ivan where Alfred had been laying the night before. "I-I think I hear the shower running, he's probably there, I'm gonna go join him!" Matthew quickly scrambled out of bed and went to the bathroom door, slipping inside.

Ivan growled and followed. There was no way he was going to leave the two brothers alone.

"Whoa!" Alfred exclaimed as his brother slipped into the shower behind him. "What's up, Mattie? When'd you wake up?"

"Just now, you jerk, your boyfriend was trying to molest me!" Matthew huffed, reaching passed his brother for the shampoo.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Oh please, I was doing nothing of the sort," Ivan snorted, slipping into the shower right behind Alfred. "And where did you go off to without my permission, подсолнечник?" he teased, hands finding their way to the American's waist. "You almost made me to play with your brother."

"Wow, you guys just jump right in, don't you?" Alfred grumbled. "Can't I have a shower where there's no sex or molestation so I can just wash my hair and get clean? It really gets annoying."

"Because the point of a shower is very debatable, especially when you have a lover with you." Ivan hummed, his hands wandering all over the American's body. "Hmm, perhaps I should take you here~ You seem to like it when we play in the shower."

"Stop, commie asshole," Alfred grumbled, swatting at the hands that were wandering down south. "Florida's closed to tourists right now! Besides, I have to actually do stuff for the meeting today. Y'know, all that closing shit to make sure everyone goes home pleased. I have to plan some stuff."

"Hm, well I think there still may be one more day for the meeting," Ivan replied, plucking the shampoo from Matthew's hand and pouring some onto his palm. He began rubbing it through Alfred's hair, making sure to massage Nantucket gently. "That is plenty of time for you to spend time here."

"Mmmm..." Alfred moaned and leaned back into Ivan's touch. "Hey...y'know, I have the power to call off the meeting today," he informed the Russian, humming pleasantly as Nantucket was massaged and slicked with shampoo.

"I think that would be wonderful," Ivan laughed. He continued to massage the shampoo through Alfred's hair, regardless that it was already thoroughly slicked and ready to be washed out. "What do you think, Canada~?" he chuckled, gaze shifting over to the Canadian that was washing out the shampoo in his wavy hair.

"I think it's way too crowded in here so after I finish up my hair I'm going to get out. I'll probably go visit Cu- Um...France." Matthew shrugged. He reached for the conditioner. Hopefully he could just get out of here before Ivan got some crazy idea and he was kidnapped again so that he could go and spend time with Cuba.

"Sure, whatever. Hey, bro, could you pick up Texas on your way out and put it on the bedside table? I think Ivan took it off last night and tossed it on the floor," Alfred asked, moaning as Ivan massaged his scalp and whispered dirty things into his ear in his mother tongue.

"I don't like Texas," Ivan giggled. He traced a few patterns in Alfred's skin and trailed down his body to his inner thigh, inching dangerously close to Florida. "At least, not compared to the rest of you. Especially Florida~"

"Hey! Bad! I told you Florida is closed to tourists!"

"But it is so warm and it seems like Florida wishes to please its visitors!"

"God dammit, stoooo- ahh, don't stop!"

Matthew ignored his brother's moans as he just turned his back to look at the wall, knowing he had already become invisible to the two. He sighed and rinsed the conditioner out of his hair, still listening to Ivan and Alfred giggle and moan in the water. It was so cliché Matthew almost wanted choke himself.

When he was done with his hair, Matthew slipped out unnoticed. He dried himself off and gathered all his clothes, dressing himself and finding Texas to place on the bedside table like his brother had asked him. The Canadian was really hoping he could just go find Cuba and snuggle on the couch with him and talk.

"Ohhh, Ivaaan!" Alfred moaned, not even noticing that his brother had escaped. He rolled his hips back as Ivan grinded into him and squeezed his waist with one hand gently and pumped his member with the other. He groaned and put both hands on the tile wall in front of him, trying to keep himself from falling down in the shower. "Ah...ah...w-wait, I have to...my hair..."

"What about it?" Ivan mumbled, rubbing his hardened member between the American's plush cheeks.

"Just...l-let me do my hair real quick...a-and...ahh, then let me call my boss and...ahh...we can..." He didn't finish, knowing that Ivan could decipher the rest of the sentence.

"Hmm..." Ivan pouted and puffed out his cheeks childishly. "I suppose I could stop for a few moments. You have five minutes exactly. I will get out and wait for you. I want to set something up before we begin." He began counting down mentally from five minutes as he stepped out of the shower.

Alfred made good time on his five minutes, using two to finish shampooing and conditioning his hair and three to convince his boss that the meeting needed to take a break for the day and that they could pick up the next. He knew that Germany would probably have a cow, but he was going to be having sex all day, he deserved a break! When his boss had asked him why he thought a break was needed, he _almost_ said 'Because Russia is going to fuck my brains out and it's going to take all day and the meeting can't go on without me 'cause I'm the hero!' Instead he had just said it was because the meeting the day before had been so stressful and that everyone deserved a break.

"Time's up~" Ivan giggled, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist. He snatched the phone from Alfred's hand and hung up without a second thought. "Mmm, Alfred, you know, I brought some toys for you in my luggage," he giggled, his busy hand moving down and grasping Florida.

"Nn...yeah, I bet security _loved_ going through your bags..." Alfred grumbled as he stumbled his way over to the bed and turned to face his lover. "What'd you say when they asked you why you had a dildo, a butt plug and anal beads in your suitcase?"

"Security didn't ask, подсолнечник, they were far too scared of me to do anything like that," Ivan giggled. He pushed Alfred down on the bed and moved to the foot of his bed where his luggage lay. "And the toys I brought are different than the ones used before. I hope you don't mind." Not that he cared if Alfred protested or not, he was going to continue either way.

"O...kay." Alfred wasn't sure if that was good or not. "So what did you bring?"

"I wasn't sure what your preferences were, so I just bought a variety of items," Ivan hummed, rifling through his baggage. "Is there any specific item you would like to use~?"

"Um, I'd prefer not to be strangled again," Alfred grumbled, moving over so he looked over the foot of the bed, but his view of Ivan's luggage still blocked. "C'mon, lemme see what you got!"

"Aww, you didn't like that~?" Ivan giggled as Alfred glared at him. "Fine, fine, as you wish." He moved his suitcase over so that Alfred could see its contents. He giggled when Alfred just stared at made a face at it, mouth opening and closing like a fish every few seconds.

"For fuck's sake!" Alfred shouted, finally finding his voice. He reeled back and blushed, trying to ignore Ivan's laughs. "Is that all you packed to the meeting? An entire suitcase of sex toys!" he demanded. He didn't want to admit that many of the toys in Ivan's bag looked rather appealing and he definitely wouldn't mind trying them out.

"Of course not!" Ivan replied, a little put off by the statement. "I brought my necessities, of course, I just put a separate bag aside for you. I wasn't about to mix my personal life and my business life, even if it is only my luggage."

"Yeah, you totally weren't doing that when you gave me a handjob in the middle of the meeting yesterday," Alfred grumbled, quiet so Ivan didn't hear him. When Ivan gave him a look he decided to change the subject. "So what are you gonna shove up my ass first?" Okay, so perhaps that wasn't as gracefully worded as it probably should have been.

Ivan giggled at the wording. "Well, it depends. If you would like, the foreplay can be skipped and I can take you immediately." The Russian smirked when Alfred glared at him. "Or would you prefer to try out one of your new toys?"

The American sighed and flopped back on the bed. "You got a vibrator in there?" he wondered aloud, more curious than anything else. He probably wouldn't even ever use a vibrator if he was given one. He'd already made the decision he didn't like them because they...well..._vibrated_.

"Pick a color." Ivan replied dryly, digging through the bag once more. He didn't act like the situation was out of the ordinary at all, like they talked about this in passing every day. It was like he was talking about the weather.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred propped himself up on his elbows, eyebrows furrowed together in question. Did Ivan have an entire arsenal of vibraters in his suitcase or something? Alfred really wanted to know what security at the airport thought when they scanned Ivan's bag and saw it was full of sex toys.

"It means name a color and I probably have a toy to match it."

Alfred thought about this for a moment, thinking about what weird color he could call out and see if Ivan actually had something to show for it. "Got red, white and blue? I'd love to see something like that." If Ivan actually had a vibrator or dildo colored in stars and stripes then Alfred was going to make him give it up, because there was no way he was going to let something as awesome as that just walk away.

"Ah, dа, dа, I do believe I bought one in the colors of my flag," Ivan giggled, giving the American a sly look. "Why? Would you like the use it~? You know, one of these days I think dressing you in Russian colors would be nice. I think they would suit you."

"Fuck off, no way I'm gonna wear your commie colors! And I was talking about _my_ flag, jackass! Stars and stripes! Sheesh...and no I don't want to use it, you red bastard," Alfred grumbled, blushing lightly at the thought of wearing Ivan's colors. Yeah, like that would actually happen.

"I was hoping I could restrain you again," Ivan interrupted Alfred's thoughts, purposefully ignoring Alfred's request of a sex toy colored in stars and stripes as he held up a pair of handcuffs, different than the ones they had used before. They were smaller and less flashy, but undoubtedly good quality.

Alfred glared at the Russian, silent for a moment. But only for a moment. "No. Fucking. Way," he growled through gritted teeth. "There is _no_ way I am going to let you tie me up again. You _branded_ me the last time I let you do that. No way. If I let you tie me up now I am fairly sure I'll end up with a tattoo of your flag on the other side of my ass!"

"Nyet, I believe the brand is sufficient enough to tell people who you belong to."

"That is _not_ what I meant!"

"Oh? It isn't?" Ivan grinned, amethyst eyes glittering with that emotion that made Alfred a little uneasy. "I wonder what the rest of the world will say..." Ivan slowly slid onto the bed beside Alfred, pushing him down. His busy hands wandered down until they slipped between the American's legs and fingered the brand, stroking it gently. "When they see this. What do you think they will say?"

"Wh-what do you mean 'when' they see, you commie asshole?" Alfred squirmed a little, slightly uncomfortable with Ivan's hand between his legs. "You're not thinking of pantsing me in the middle of a meeting or something, are you?"

"I don't believe I know what that means, but probably not." Ivan shrugged, not quite getting the concept Alfred was trying to get across to him. "But I assure you." He pinched the brand and giggled when Alfred groaned and winced. "That they will know in time." Except for maybe Belarus. He didn't really need her knowing he had a casual, sexual relationship with Alfred. Or with anyone, for that matter.

"Well fuck that, there's no way in hell I'm just gonna sit back and let you tie me up so you can have your perverted way with me if people are gonna know about it! I thought this was supposed to be all secret and taboo, and hot and sticky because we're not supposed to be doing it!" Alfred growled as he pushed Ivan's hand away and crossed his legs defiantly.

Quirking an eyebrow, Ivan chuckled low in his throat. He easily forced Alfred's legs apart, giggling at the yelp of surprise it caused, and pulled the American to him. He forced Alfred's legs around his waist, loving the look of surprise on his face. "You really think that you can say no to me, Alfred?" He grasped Alfred's cock in one hand and dipped low behind with the other, pressing a finger against the American's entrance. "This entire relationship is by _my_ rules, подсолнечник, not yours. If I had wanted anyone to know about us, they would know already. If I want anyone to see us, they _will_. If I want you to do something, you _do it_."

"F-fuck you!" Alfred moaned as he bucked into the hand that pumped Florida up and down, stroking him firmly. He gasped when a dry finger pushed passed the sensitive ring of muscle of his hole, not expecting it. "J-just because you tell me to do- ahh- d-do something it doesn't mean I'll do it! Nnn... I do things when _I_ want to!"

"Not with me. You do things when _I_ say. The only times you are allowed to do what you want are when I _let_ you." Ivan chuckled, amused by the American's attempt to convince himself that he was independent. Because he certainly wasn't convincing Ivan, that was for sure. "If I wanted, I could send out all the pictures I've taken of you to anyone I wanted, and everyone in the world would see what a pathetic little slut you are."

Alfred blushed, his resolve weakening just a bit. "Y-you said you'd keep those for yourself...you said you wouldn't show anyone."

"Da, but I could just as easily change my mind and decide that the rest of the world should see them as well. _Understood_?"

Avoiding the Russian's intense gaze, Alfred bit his lip and conceded. He had no doubt that Ivan was telling the truth, because he had no reason to bluff. Then again Ivan was known for sporadic cruelties like that. "Y-yeah...yes. Understood," he mumbled, swallowing heavily as he met Ivan's eyes just briefly before looking away again. "I'll...I'll behave."

"Oh good!" Ivan giggled, pulling back from the American's body. He grinned when Alfred moaned in displeasure at the loss of contact. "Then I'm going to do what I want with you for the entire day. Does that sound good~?" The thought of playing with Alfred for the entire day sent pleasant shivers down Ivan's spine. He hadn't been able to do anything with Alfred for a whole day in a while.

Ivan moved back over to his suitcase and picked out some of the items he would need. He turned and saw the mini fridge that came with the hotel room. That gave him an idea. What if... Ivan moved over and opened the mini fridge, grinning when he saw exactly what he needed. He shut the door again, better to keep them cold before using them.

"Wh...what are you gonna do to me?" Alfred asked, a little apprehensive. He propped himself up on his elbows to overlook what Ivan was doing. It unnerved him a little, how silent the Russian was. He needed to know what was gonna happen, dammit! He didn't do so well with surprises.

"I am going to handcuff you to the headboard..." Ivan tossed the pair of handcuffs up onto the bed, intending to retrieve them later. "Then I will blindfold you..." He placed the satin red blindfold he had used on Canada before on the bed as well. "I will gag you..." He looked down into his suitcase, not able to decide which gag to use. He grinned and picked out a ball gag, tossing it onto the bed as well. "And after all that I will give you a little _surprise_."

Alfred decided he wasn't exactly looking forward to the surprise, seeing as it would either be really painful, or really uncomfortable. Those were the only two options when Russia offered you a _surprise_. He squeaked in surprise when Ivan grabbed his wrist and secured one of the handcuffs into place. He stuck his tongue out at the Russian when his other wrist was given the same treatment.

"Now, now, I thought you were going to behave," Ivan giggled, tugging on the chain between the handcuffs to test them. "Turn around," he ordered. When Alfred did as he was told, Ivan took the chain between the handcuffs and looped them over one of the headboard's bedposts so Alfred was forced to stay on his knees with his arms suspended out in front of him.

"Aw, c'mon, what the heeeell!" Alfred whined, wiggling his hips a little to get comfortable as he tested the handcuffs. They were definitely good quality, better than the last pair Ivan had used on him. Unfortunately these ones weren't padded on the inside, and they were tight, which meant he was definitely going to have bruises on his wrists by the time they were done. "If I'm facing away from you it doesn't really matter if you blindfold me or not, asshole," he muttered, just as the satin blindfold came over his head.

"I think I may enjoy having you silent for a while," Ivan laughed, tying the blindfold tight so that it wouldn't slip. "While I do enjoy your vocality, it does get rather annoying at times." He pulled Alfred's hips back a little, spreading his legs farther to give himself a good view. "Are you comfortable? This is the last chance you have to tell me anything for now before I gag you."

Giving a quiet sigh, Alfred pushed his hips back a little more. "Yeah, I'm good. Hey, are we supposed to have a safe word or something? Like, to make sure one of us doesn't pass out or whatever. I mean, that happened to me the last time you tied me up."

"I will not be doing anything too intense to you this time, so I don't believe a safe word is absolutely necessary at the moment, though it may be a good topic to discuss in the future. Remind me later after we are done," Ivan hummed, taking the ball gag from where it lay on the sheets. "Is there anything else you would like to say?" he asked, not even waiting for the American to say anything. Alfred was about to say something before the ball gag was pushed into his mouth promptly and fastened around his head securely. Ivan giggled when he heard the American give a muffled shout in protest. "Would you like your surprise now, подсолнечник?"

Alfred gave a muffled grumble that sounded suspiciously like 'Fuck you.' Giggling, Ivan moved off of the bed and back towards the mini fridge. He opened it up and took out a tray of ice cubes. He twisted it a little to make the ice easier to get out before returning to the American waiting for him on the bed.

"Ready~?" Ivan giggled, pulling the first ice cube from the tray and setting it down so it was out of his way. He licked the ice cube a couple times to get it wet before circling his arm around the American's chest. He placed the ice on Alfred's nipple, grinning as the response was immediate.

Alfred arched his back and gave a muffled cry as the freezing ice was pressed against the sensitive nub, bringing it to an erect state. He gave a few more muffled protests, stifled by the gag in his mouth, as the ice traced his chest and moved on to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Alfred moaned through his nose as the ice cube dipped lower, leaving a wet trail in its path as it traveled down his body, dipping into his navel and then down to his burning vital regions. He let out a high pitched cry as the ice traced the length of his cock from bottom to tip, shivering violently. He squirmed under the cold touch, trying to get it away from his hot vital regions. His cock twitched despite the cold, wet ice being dragged over it.

"Hmm, oh look, it's all melted," Ivan purred, dragging a finger through one of the wet trails the ice had left on Alfred's flesh. "I guess you just need another one, then." He reached for another ice cube and placed it at the back of Alfred's neck this time, enjoying how the American moaned and writhed under the icy touch. Little droplets of cold water began trickling down Alfred's back, streaks of water staining his tan skin as they dried.

Alfred gasped as he felt the ice trail down his spine, shuddering under the feeling. He moaned, long and drawn out, as the ice slid further down his body, tracing every groove and curve in his skin. He could feel the melted ice dripping down to his more sensitive regions, making his member twitch in anticipation.

Ivan giggled and dragged the ice cube down to the American's perfectly shaped ass, slipping between the smooth, round globes and pressing the ice against his entrance, licking his lips when Alfred gave a muffled cry of surprise, pushing his hips back into the icy touch. "You seem so eager to be cold," Ivan chuckled, teasing Alfred's hole with the ice which in turn made the American moan. "Then how about I make you cold on the inside as well, da?"

Savoring the low cry of surprise as he slipped the ice inside the American, Ivan hummed pleasantly and reached for another ice cube. He enjoyed the stifled, whiny pants that Alfred emitted behind the gag in his mouth, practically begging for more. Ivan could see the ice was already melting inside the American, icy water leaking from his insides down his inner thighs and eventually soaking into the bed sheets beneath him. Ivan slowly pushed the second ice cube inside him, giggling as some water leaked out onto his fingers.

Alfred moaned and squirmed under the Russian's expert touch. He could feel the ice melting inside of him and leaking from his insides slowly as it melted inside his hot body. He wanted to say no, but the gag prevented it, and it was actually starting to feel kinda good. The ice numbed his insides just enough for him to moan and gasp under the sensation of it, it even hurt a little, but it only lasted a few seconds before it numbed. He gasped as another ice cube was pushed inside him, pushing the other ice cubes up even further. "Nnn!" he managed to bite out around the gag as Ivan pushed a finger inside him rather abruptly.

"I suppose I should use something to fix this leak," Ivan giggled, sending a shiver down Alfred's spine as he withdrew his finger. Alfred felt the weight of the bed shift, indicating that Ivan had gotten off, only for him to come back a few seconds later. Alfred gave a stifled cry as he was suddenly filled, the ice cubes being pushed up even further up inside him.

Whatever it was inside him definitely wasn't Ivan, it was smaller and felt synthetic. It was probably one of the dildos that Ivan had brought. It didn't matter; whatever it was that Ivan was thrusting in and out him felt _good_, and that was all that really mattered. The American moaned around the gag in his mouth, pushing his hips back against the phallus thrusting in and out of him, brushing against his sweet spot every other time. It was good, but not quite...enough...!

"And I thought you said you didn't want to use it," Ivan giggled in his ear, blowing cool air on Nantucket to make Alfred shiver. When Alfred moaned out a questioning sound Ivan giggled and curled his ahoge around his finger with his free hand. "The toy in my flag's colors~ You said you didn't want to use it, yet you are practically _fucking_ yourself on it now."

Alfred gasped and bucked his hips back onto the toy moving in and out of him as his erogenous zone was assaulted. Dammit, why was Ivan such a jerk? He always used Nantucket against the American when it was totally not needed! Alfred had to admit that it did feel amazing, though, so he could forgive the Russian just a little. He would have insulted the asshole, but the gag kept preventing him from doing it. But, again, he had to admit it was kinda hot, so he had to forgive Ivan for that too. Dammit, he just couldn't win.

Alfred was interrupted from his thoughts as the dildo inside him struck his sweet spot head on, causing him to cry out around the gag, coming out as a muffled, high pitched squeak. Embarrassed by his inability to stay quiet even with a gag in his mouth, Alfred bit down on the gag and clenched his jaw, trying to stay silent as Ivan continually thrust the toy in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot every time and playing with Nantucket at the same time. It was proving hard to do.

"Oh? Aren't you going to moan for me?" Ivan chuckled, kissing up the American's neck gently. He left the toy inside Alfred to the hilt, his hand sliding up to his side as he twirled Nantucket around his finger, enjoying how Alfred thrust his hips back so wantonly and moaned loudly just from that one lock of hair. "I like it when you moan because of me. Don't be shy~" he whispered, nipping softly at Alfred's neck to leave a mark. His hand wandered to Alfred's front so that he could grab a hold of Florida, rubbing over the head with his thumb to smear the precum he found there.

The American would have cursed him out had he not had a ball gag in his mouth. He had a feeling Ivan would keep on teasing him regardless, though. Alfred whined in displeasure behind the gag and pushed his hips back, brushing against the Russian's groin with his behind. Honestly, couldn't the bastard take a hint and fuck him already?

"Not yet, подсолнечник. You will get it when you deserve it," Ivan purred suggestively, squeezing the American's cock in his hand. He bit out a moan as Alfred insistently rubbed back against him. He growled and gave Alfred a quick swat on the ass to warn him. "Stop that, or I might have to _punish_ you, лaпyшкa." Ivan giggled as the childish term of endearment slipped passed his lips. He quite honestly hadn't meant to sound like he was treating Alfred like a child, but that was how it came out.

Alfred seemed to pick up on the childish term and whined, continuing to push his hips back and rub against the Russian's groin in retaliation. Could his speech be deciphered properly he would had told Ivan that if he were a child he probably wouldn't have a dildo shoved up his ass and he wouldn't be practically humping the bastard from behind.

"I told you to _stop_," Ivan growled firmly, giving the American another quick spank, this time harder. He pulled on Nantucket a little harder than was pleasurable, smirking when Alfred cried out in pain around the gag. "See what happens when you disobey~? If you did as I said I wouldn't punish you."

Alfred wasn't about to tell the Russian that after the initial pain faded the following ache actually felt rather nice. Alfred was coming to terms with the fact that he was a slight masochist, but it didn't mean he would admit it. Mostly because Ivan would probably stop if he did admit it. Or not. The sadistic bastard.

"Hmm..." Ivan hummed, pausing. He giggled at such an evil idea and quickly put it into action. "Alfred, I'm going to take everything off, and then I want you to go into the bathroom." As he said it he unclasped the gag and tossed it away, then reaching for the blindfold.

"Thank god, I was suffocating under that fucking thing..." Alfred grumbled, pulling his wrists up from where they were suspended in front of him over the bedpost and jangled the chains. "Can you take these off? It kinda hurts, they're really tight."

"If I can find the keys, then da, I will take them off," Ivan giggled. He was promptly smacked in the face for it.

"What the fuck, you don't have the keys! You put these things on me and you didn't have a way to get them off!" Alfred shouted, battering the Russian as best he could with his wrists still bound by the handcuffs. He whapped Ivan over the head as the Russian giggled. "You are such an asshole! Go get me a hacksaw or something to get these off, then I can kill you with it!"

"Alfred, there _is_ an emergency release button," Ivan giggled, grabbing Alfred's wrists as they were about to come down on him again and pressed a small button at the bottom of the cuffs, letting it open slowly, then doing to same to the other wrist. "I told you."

"Shut up," Alfred grumbled, rubbing at his wrists. Even if the cuffs had only been on for a short while there was still a red line going around his wrists, sure to turn purple the next day and bruise over. He wiped his mouth of some of the drool that had escaped around the gag, sticking out his tongue when he found so much of it. He groaned as Ivan removed the toy that was still inside him, a little disappointed with the loss of contact.

"Into the bathroom, I have to adjust something." What the hell did that mean? Alfred decided he didn't want to know and just went into the bathroom, sitting up on the counter to wait for the Russian.

As Ivan came in, Alfred spread his legs eagerly, ready to have sex already, because the foreplay was really getting rather tedious. Unfortunately, Ivan just laughed at him and told him to turn around, which Alfred had a feeling meant there was going to be more foreplay. He really didn't think he was patient enough for that.

Alfred could see himself so clearly in the bathroom mirror that it almost scared him. He could see the sweat that slicked his chest and shoulders as he held himself up over the counter, the light blush that painted his cheeks and the hickey that Ivan had left on the side of his neck. He chewed on his bottom lip gently, gripping the bathroom counter so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Do you like seeing yourself when you're about to be fucked?" Ivan chuckled, one hand at the American's hip and the other moving up. He pressed two fingers against Alfred's lips, who slowly, hesitantly, opened his mouth and allowed the fingers entrance.

Ivan giggled as Alfred ran his tongue over the Russian's fingers, spreading saliva over them liberally. Ivan's eyebrows rose a little in mild surprise. "Are you _sucking_ on my fingers?" He was given a moan in response. He smirked devilishly. "Well, I suppose you can't help it, being the little slut you are."

"Haa...fuck you!" Alfred groaned as he pulled back. He rocked his hips back against Ivan's groin. A thin string of saliva connected his lips to the Russian's fingers from where they hovered a few centimeters away from his lips. He reached his tongue out and licked the tips of Ivan's fingers, spreading the saliva even further.

"No, fuck _you_." The Russian chuckled darkly as he pulled his fingers back and promptly shoved one into the American's ass, loving how he yelped in surprise from the abrupt intrusion. He smirked when Alfred moaned and shut his eyes. "Look into the mirror. I want you to see what you look like because of me."

Hesitantly, Alfred opened his eyes, slowly. He saw the heated, red blush that was spread over his cheeks, and how his lips were parted just slightly, how his chest heaved for air in shallow, hurried breaths, and how his muscles spasmed every time Ivan thrust his finger inside him, brushing up against his sweet spot every other time.

"What do you think?" Ivan purred, pushing in a second finger eagerly to stretch the American. He licked his lips as he looked into the mirror, seeing the heated, sexy look on Alfred's face that made him so much harder than he thought he had ever been in his life. "What is it like to see the faces you make when you are fucking yourself on my fingers?"

"I don't know," Alfred breathed, giving a high pitched moan of pleasure as the Russian hit his sweet spot dead on. In the reflection of himself in the mirror he could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes, reflecting his sky blue eyes and glistening in the light above the mirror. "Ivan...please..." He rocked his hips back against the fingers pushing in and out of him, squirming under the sensation they brought.

"Please what~?"

"Please...fuck me." Alfred blushed as he looked into the mirror. He wanted so bad to close his eyes and shut out the view of himself blushing and moaning, lips shaped in an 'o' form as he gasped out Ivan's name. He didn't want to see himself submitting to someone else's every word, least of all Ivan's of all people. If someone had told him twenty years earlier that he would end up fucking Russia on a daily basis and _like_ it, he would have had them committed.

Ivan giggled and withdrew his fingers. "Whatever you want~!" He gripped the American's hips and lined himself up with his entrance, pushing in easily and fluidly. He moaned quietly, watching Alfred's face in the mirror, how his eyes fluttered halfway closed and his mouth opened wide as he groaned in both discomfort and pleasure. "Ahh~ Ты так крепко, подсолнечник..." he breathed, placing his hands on the counter beside Alfred's as he leaned forward. He placed a few kisses on the back of the American's sweaty neck as he began moving, slow and shallow since the position didn't allow too much movement.

"Nnn...ahh!" Alfred gasped, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as the Russian began moving far too slow and gentle for him. He moaned when Ivan curled a finger around Nantucket and urged him to open his eyes and look into the mirror. He opened his eyes slowly, looking into the mirror to see himself. His eyes were dark with lust, a little drool had slipped down the corner of his mouth from his open mouth and a dark blush still painted his cheeks. His bangs were sticking to his forehead from the sweat, and his hair was still fairly damp from the shower, little stray drops of water trailing down his neck.

Alfred moaned as Ivan leaned back and pushed in deeper, brushing up against his sweet spot. He whined and wiggled his hips, trying to get the Russian to hit that one spot head on and make him feel that special electricity he always felt when it was thrust into. "I-Ivan..." he moaned, eyes fluttering closed as the Russian pulled out and pushed back in again, this time striking his sweet spot directly.

Giving a yelp as his hair was gripped and pulled back, pulling his head with it, Alfred's eyes shot open. "Don't close your eyes, подсолнечник. I want you to look into the mirror," Ivan purred, tightening his grip in the American's hair. The golden strands felt good slipping through his fingers. "I want you to _see_ yourself as you cum because you are wrapped around my cock."

Alfred blushed, his breath hitching as Ivan tugged harder at his hair, his ahoge being pulled along for the ride. He let out loud, breathy moans as the Russian thrust into his sweet spot continuously, over and over and over, overriding his senses with pleasure. Despite how good he felt, he didn't want to look into the mirror. It made him feel too vulnerable for his tastes, too open. But even if he didn't want to, for some reason he just couldn't look away.

"Oh fuck," Alfred gasped, taking a sharp inhalation of air as Ivan took Nantucket into his mouth and tugging with his teeth. "F-faster...stupid fuckin' commie...mooooore!" As Ivan obliged to his wishes, he tugged one last time at Nantucket, striking the American's sweet spot. That was it for Alfred, that last bit of pleasure sent him careening over the edge and into the bliss of orgasm, shooting his load onto the edge of the counter. Housekeeping was gonna love cleaning that up, Alfred thought.

Ivan moaned quietly as Alfred's muscles spasmed and clenched around him, forcing him over the edge of completion as well. He let go of the American's ahoge and stuck out his tongue. "Your hair still does not taste very pleasant," he mumbled, placing his hands on the counter beside Alfred's to keep from collapsing on the ground.

"No one told you...to go and put it in your mouth..." Alfred panted, hanging his head against his chest. He felt like just leaning against the counter and putting his head into the bathroom sink to take a nap. "Hey, can we move...move onto the bed?"

"Of course," Ivan grunted, pulling out of the American and guiding him out of the bathroom. He joined Alfred as he collapsed on the bed and found his way under the covers. He suddenly got an idea. "Alfred, I want you to do something for me," he said, turning into his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

"Ugh, not for like, another thirty minutes, I need some time before I can get it up again..." Alfred groaned, waving the Russian's advances away.

"That is not what I mean. This is something I want you to do for me tomorrow, during the meeting," Ivan giggled. He leaned in and whispered a few things into the American's ear, grinning as Alfred began blushing from what he was asking from him.

"Wh-what! No! Just...just _no_! No way!"

Ivan chuckled and grabbed Alfred around the middle and pulled him close. "Please~? It will be fun! Isn't that what you like? The rush of being able to get caught?"

"Not if the entire world is going to catch us!" Alfred shouted as he pushed the Russian away. "Just no way! I'm not doing it!"

"Please, Alfred? We can do something you want after~" Ivan promised, nuzzling the American's hair. He blew cool air onto Nantucket, giggling when Alfred shivered in his arms. "It will be the same as when I handcuffed you before and told you you could do whatever you wanted to me! It is the same compromise."

"...Promise? You won't try to back out?" Alfred asked hesitantly, a pout painted on his lips. "Otherwise there's no way I'm doing it! I will only if you say promise."

"Of course. I promise." Ivan chuckled. "Now, take a nap, моя прекрасная подсолнечника. We will play again when you wake up. Would you like me to wake you up if you sleep passed lunch time?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Alfred sighed, turning onto his back and going limp on his pillow. "If I'm out for more than two hours wake me up so we can have sex again. If I canceled the meeting for it today, might as well have as much of it as possible."

Ivan chuckled and muttered a quiet 'of course' before he got out of bed and moved over to tv, turning off the video camera he had set up before they had started having sex and put the camera into his luggage case so that he could upload the footage onto his computer when he got back home.

影ちゃん

"Verdammt, where is he...?" Germany growled, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. There were quiet murmurs of question as to where America was. Everyone was present at the meeting except for the Superpower, and they couldn't just start without him. Germany had already sent out people to check America's room, and search the lobby and hotel bar for him, and so far nothing had turned up any results.

"Perhaps he has gone out to breakfast and gotten lost, da~?" Russia giggled, grinning almost maniacally at the thought. He had one gloved hand on America's head, fist tightened in his hair and playing with Nantucket casually. "Perhaps we should just start without him, da?"

Germany cleared his throat nervously, unnerved by Russia's smile. This wasn't his usual fake, childish smile, this was much more smug and self-satisfied. It was weird, and rather unnerving. "W-well, I suppose... At the worst, America will come in late. Shall we just start?" There were nods and comments of approval.

Russia grinned through all the presentations, all the talking and all the international news. He grinned when Canada glared at him for what he was doing to the American, knowing that the Canadian had seen what his brother was doing. He grinned when Finland had dropped his pencil and leaned down to get it, and _saw_ what America was doing under the table, then leaned over to Sweden, blushing, and whispered to him what he saw. He grinned when Italy, who was sitting across from him, kicked something under the table when he was swinging his legs back and forth and looked underneath to see what it was and blushed at what he saw, then smiled at Russia and gave him an inconspicuous thumbs up.

Russia was having fun with the fact that people were noticing how America was giving him head under the table.

影ちゃん

**Translation:**  
>подсолнечник - sunflower<br>Ты так крепко, подсолнечник - You're so tight, sunflower

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** I WAS A TREE THIS WEEKEND. Me and three friends duct taped tree branches to ourselves on Saturday. And uh, we got English credit for it. It was for an English project. And it was amazing. I held the camera. We might post it on youtube but we're not totally sure about it yet, if we do I'll post a link either here or on my Tumblr. Purrrr and _next_ chapter is my favorite of all chapters in this entire story. Hurrhurr. Oh, and also I now take requests for this story. Most kinks I've already done, so just send me a review or a PM and I'll tell you if I can work it in or what chapter I've already written it in. Thank you very much.

**Sneak Peek:** Spies Like Us...fuck each other a lot.

Meow, Shadow loves reviews, they make her all fuzzy and happy inside! Reviews are the best boost of confidence for her and she noms on them all day (souls too) :3 Next chapter in three days if I get ten reviews. Thanks for reading. ***bow***

PS: I've been trying to figure out my superhero name, and since I'm the superhero of porn it needs to be porn or sex related. It can't be Orgasmo sadly because that's taken xD Wish it wasn't, though, that's an awesome superhero name. Anyway, ideas are appreciated! Either by reviews or PM that's fine. ...Or maybe I should be a super_villain_ instead...**  
><strong>


	11. Spies Like Us Don't Say Doctor

**Opening Statement:** Was gonna post this in the morning, but I have my Japanese final tomorrow and I plan on sleeping in until the very last minute. Anyway. This is my most favorite chapter of ever for this story. I love it so much. So so so much. It makes me feel so happy inside. I had so much fucking fun writing this. And if you get the reference to the title of this chapter _without_ the help of Family Guy or any other tv shows, then _**I love you so **__**fucking**__** much**_. But yes, please enjoy like I did with this.

**Disclaimer:** Right.

**WARNING:** Roleplaying, Bondage, S&M-ish, Bloodplay-Knifeplay, Belt spanking, inappropriate use of a gun, fire breathing dragon at the end (don't know what it is? Look it up. ...Or look at the bottom of the page. I explained it there for convenience. ***headdesk***)

影ちゃん

The American sat at the table, arms tied behind him and legs tied to the legs of the chair. He kept his gaze low, chin against his chest, sky blue eyes focused on the knot of his tie and mouth set in a straight, firm, unmoving line. The room was dark, and gloomy, the American could see a few damp spots in the corners of the room probably from a leaky pipe.

The door to the room swung open, weak light filtering in faintly for a brief moment before the door was slammed shut again. The American heard soft footsteps approaching the opposite end of the table, and then saw gloved hands gripping the edge of said table. He looked up, seeing the bane of his existence, and scowled.

"Oh~? Don't give me such an unpleasant look, небольшой поросенок," the Russian chuckled, gloved hands tightening their grip on the table. The Russian was dressed in a midnight blue overcoat with the six golden buttons on the front and gold bullion embroidery on the cuffs, shoulders and lapels. His matching dark blue and red USSR's cap was tilted down, hiding his eyes in the shadow of the visor to give him an ominous look.

The American stuck his tongue out childishly at the Russian, glaring hard at him. He wasn't going to waste his time pretending to be polite to someone he hated with a passion, especially if this man already _knew_ he hated him. And especially if this man hated him back.

"You might not want to do that, lest I cut it off, моя дорогая капиталистических свинья," the Russian chuckled, violet eyes glittering with malice. He patted the place where his belt lay concealed behind his overcoat, indicating his hidden weapon, only one of many he had on him, to the American. "Why don't you tell me your name first, da? Then we can get to the..._fun_."

"No way I'm talking," the American growled, blowing a raspberry at the Russian, who was becoming annoyed with him very quickly. "Besides, it's rude to ask someone's name before saying yours first!" He thanked all the television he'd watched that had taught him that particular quote, because he certainly hadn't known that before tv.

His already wore down patience running even thinner, the Russian resisted the urge to smack the American's head into the table with his pipe. "Da," he replied, mouth set in a firm, neutral line. He took his USSR's cap off and placed it on the table carefully. "I suppose. Ivan Braginsky."

"You already know my name, but whatever," the American huffed, sticking his tongue out childishly. "Alfred F. Jones, the 'F' stands for freedom. Which is something you seem to lack in this backwater, red, commie country of yours."

"We have freedom," Ivan said with a giggle. His smile didn't reach his eyes. Perhaps Russia didn't have as much freedom as America, but it had all that it needed, and that was all that mattered. "Now, perhaps you would like to inform me as to why you are in Russia. We already know you are a spy, why not tell us all the details, hm~?"

Alfred huffed and turned away, giving off a confident air to show that he didn't intend to betray his country any time soon. This was it! This was his James Bond moment and he had to make it worth it! His breath hitched as the Russian moved around the table, behind him so he couldn't see what he was doing. Twisting his head, Alfred managed to catch a quick glimpse of his captor before he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Oh? Are you _sure_?" The heavily accented words made the American shiver; he didn't know whether it was anticipation or anxiety though. When Alfred stayed silent, the Russian sighed and shook his head. He really disliked it when they didn't just do as he said. It was so much easier if he didn't have to torture them. Though this one was different, he could have fun with this one... He pulled his knife from his belt and chuckled as he pressed the tip gently against the American's throat, indenting his skin just barely. He saw Alfred swallow heavily as he did this, and trailed the knife down further. He tugged the knot of the American's tie down and discarded it, finding no current use for it.

"H-hey..." Alfred breathed, apprehensive of what Ivan would do if he were to raise his voice. He took a sharp inhalation of air as the Russian nicked off the top button of his shirt. He heard it clatter softly onto the floor somewhere. "H-hey," he said, louder this time. "This shirt is..." he trailed off as the knife cut another button from his shirt, slowly but surely revealing the smooth expanse of his chest bit by bit.

"Look at this," Ivan chuckled into Alfred's ear, his hands playing over the skin that was exposed to the cold air. He pinched one of the American's erect nipples and tweaked it none too gently, earning a cute little stifled yelp. "Are you perhaps enjoying this?"

"No!" Alfred exclaimed through gritted teeth, squirming in the chair he was tied to. If he ever got his hands this commie bastard... "It's...it-it's cold in here!" he said, glad that it actually was cold enough for the excuse. He would never admit it but this was actually a bit of a turn-on.

Ivan chuckled and his hand wandered down further as the hand holding the knife continued to cut off buttons, getting the last few easily. "Oh? And I am to assume _this_," he punctuated the word with a quick squeeze to the American's groin, where an obvious bulge was becoming apparent in his trousers, "is because of the cold as well?"

"Uh..." The American's mind blanked. _'Shit, what was my line again?'_ Dammit, hadn't he had this all planned out beforehand? "I-it's because...I..." He squirmed a little under the hand was toying with his zipper, playfully pulling it down only halfway before zipping it back up again teasingly. He didn't pick up the sentence, hoping Ivan would get the cue.

After a short lapse of silence, the Russian giggled and popped Alfred's button, then yanked the zipper down. He then pushed the shirt aside, revealing more of the American's tan skin. Ivan licked his lips, eyes practically molesting the expanse of delicious, sunny skin. He brandished his knife and trailed it down the middle of his captive's chest, light so he didn't break the skin but hard enough to be felt. He giggled as he saw the American shiver under the touch.

"You really want to lie right to my face, свинья~?" Ivan chuckled, pressing the knife against Alfred's skin a little harder when it reached his stomach. He heard the American's breath quicken under the pressure. There was a brief moment where Alfred's breathing was silent as the Russian pressed the knife against his middle harder, nicking a small, shallow cut into the skin. It didn't bleed, and it didn't hurt, but it was still pretty freaky.

Alfred pointedly kept his mouth shut. There was no way he would tell this communist bastard anything! He almost squealed in surprise when the Russian leaned down and grabbed his leg before cutting the binds that held it there, then did the same to the other leg. He was about to ask what the hell was going on before the back of his shirt was grabbed, he was forced to lean over the table and the chair was kicked to the other side of the room. "Wh-what the hell!" he shouted, flinching when he felt the tip of the knife nick the back of his neck, and gasped when it dragged down his back, ripping open his shirt right down the middle. "H-hey!"

"Unless you intend to spill your secrets, shut up, _свинья_," the Russian growled, pushing the shreds of the shirt to the side. He chuckled and pressed the knife against Alfred's skin, indenting just hard enough to break the skin. A bead of blood escaped the wound and stained the knife, a red blemish on the shining metal. Ivan dragged the knife down the American's skin, tracing his spine, making a shallow cut.

The cut stung, but it wasn't too painful. Alfred squirmed under the sensation. When he wiggled a little more, Ivan placed a hand at the back of his neck and held him down, telling him to be still. The American ignored the order and continued to squirm under the dull sting of the knife. He moaned pathetically under the sting, gasping when the Russian dragged a gloved finger over the cut painfully.

"Are you going to tell me everything you know~?" the Russian hummed, spreading the cut painfully to make it worse. He easily made a few more shallow cuts on the American's back, holding back a moan when Alfred shuddered under the sting and whined quietly. "If you are uncooperative I have..._other_ ways to deal with you." Ivan laid the knife on the table and began undoing his belt, pulling it out of the loops. He chuckled when Alfred craned his neck over his shoulder and looked at the belt apprehensively. He saw a barely visible flicker of fear flash in those irresistible, sky-blue eyes and he couldn't help but shiver pleasurably at that.

Holding him down with one hand, Ivan easily ripped the American's pants down, revealing his commando state, and two perfectly round, soft globes. Ivan giggled as he saw no underwear. "Oh my," he chuckled as he folded the belt together one time and held it tightly in his fist. "It seems as if all those rumors about Americans are true." Alfred blushed shamefully, already knowing what the Russian meant by his words. "I already knew that American women were sluts who spread their legs for anyone, but I didn't know it was the _men_ who did that as well."

"Fuck you," Alfred muttered half-heartedly, wiggling his hips a little to try and warm up his lower body. Why was it so goddamn cold? He swore, when he got _one_ chance to kick this bastards ass he was gonna take that instead of escaping.

The Russian chuckled and shook his head, but replaced his hand at the back of Alfred's neck to hold him down and tightened his grip on the belt in his hand. "Now. I will start out gentle with you, but be warned that it will not end that way. Unless you want it to, that is. Now," Ivan told him, pushing his knee behind the American's leg to keep him from kicking back. "Why are you in Russia?"

"Fuck you," Alfred grumbled, a little louder than before. He knew what would happen if he didn't talk, but he wasn't just going to betray his country! That was _so_ not heroic.

"Alright then." The American flinched in anticipation, but to his surprise when the belt made contact with his flesh it was only a light tap that didn't hurt at all. Alfred let out a sigh of relief he hadn't known he'd be holding in, and Ivan laughed. "Perhaps another question. Are there others here like you?"

"Fuck you." The American made sure his voice was more firm, leaving no room for negotiation. There was no way in hell he was going to talk, especially if all he was being threatened with were little love taps.

Ivan didn't speak, he just brought the belt down once more, harder than before, but still not enough to hurt. "If there are other spies, where are they?" When all he received was another 'Fuck you', the Russian growled and let the leather belt come down again, harder this time, on the American's ass. It made a quiet little 'smack' when it made contact.

Alfred winced. That one had stung a bit. He was asked another question, which he replied with a simple insult, and the belt came down again, harder than before. That one actually hurt, just a little. He winced when the grip on the back of his neck tightened, gloved hands gripping hard enough to leave marks.

The pattern repeated like this for a while, Ivan would ask a question and Alfred would refuse to talk, and the belt would spank Alfred's plush ass harder and harder each time. Eventually it got to the point where Ivan wasn't even asking questions anymore, he just kept bringing the belt down on the American's reddening flesh over and over again, with tremendous strength that increased each time he brought it down.

It got to the point where Alfred was almost in tears, crying out each time the leather belt connected with his sensitive ass. As each loud, taunting '_Smack!_' echoed around the room, Alfred's cries of pain got louder. His face was red from embarrassment and shame, lower body trembling under the force of the spanking he was receiving. What the hell kind of interrogation technique was _this_? This _could not_ be common practice... He had a feeling that this communist bastard was doing this just because it was him.

"You know you can make this stop any time you want," the Russian growled, bringing down the belt unusually hard. His violet eyes focused on the reddened ass presented to him, welts appearing on the abused flesh. Ivan's pants felt tight, and he found he was breathing heavily. It seemed as if this American was having more of an effect on him than he had originally thought. Ivan moaned quietly and moved his hand from the American's neck to tug at his collar. It was suddenly so hot.

Alfred gasped and screamed in pain as the belt struck him once more. He felt tears springing to his eyes, threatening to spill. He tried his best to hold them in and not show weakness to the Russian. When he heard the belt drop to the floor, Alfred let out a sigh of relief. He yelped in surprise when the Russian behind him reached between his legs and grabbed a hold of his hard cock. Alfred gasped and closed his eyes, blushing with shame at how hard he was.

"Look at this," Ivan breathed in his ear, husky and taunting, thumb flicking over the sensitive slit of the American's manhood. "You are such a little _slut_. Did you enjoy your little spanking~? It feels like you did." The hand playing with Alfred's member moved up, and traced one of the welts on his ass that the belt had left. Ivan licked his lips and dragged his other hand down the American's back, smearing the thin lines of blood the shallow cuts had made. The hand tracing the welts on Alfred's sensitive flesh dipped lower, a gloved finger brushing his entrance. "Has anyone beat me to here?"

Alfred violently squirmed under the touch, trying to get away from it. He didn't say anything, and gasped when a gloved finger was pushed inside him. "St-stop!" He pleaded, trying to kick back at the Russian, only for his legs to be held down forcefully.

"Hm, really? Too bad. But perhaps I was foolish to believe that maybe you weren't _too_ much of a распутная свиней." Ivan clicked his tongue and shook his head. He withdrew his finger. Alfred relaxed noticeably. Now, he couldn't have that. "I'm not done with you yet," he chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his six shooter. He grinned when Alfred gasped as he saw the silver gun.

"Wh-what...what's that for?" The American swallowed heavily, sky-blue eyes wide.

Ivan chuckled and popped out the bullet pipe and emptied all the bullets out of the chamber onto the table. He took one bullet from the table and put it back in the roller, clicked it into place, and spun it. "Perhaps you would like to play a quick game of Russian Roulette, da?" He wondered if he could get Alfred to say the safe word.

Alfred's breath quickened, bottom lip quivering slightly. He was silent, eyes locked on the gun. He was about to say something before the barrel of the gun was placed at his open mouth. His gaze was fixed at the silver metal, not quite knowing what to do with it. Was this commie bastard going to shoot him?

"Get it nice and wet if you don't want it to hurt, небольшой поросенок." Ivan giggled, his unoccupied hand tracing the cut on Alfred's back he had made earlier. His finger itched to pull the trigger. He could, there was a five in six chance that the bullet wouldn't shoot. He purred out a few Russian insults to the American as Alfred took the barrel of the gun into his mouth and ran his tongue over the lip, tasting just a hint of gunpowder on the freezing metal.

Alfred was quite honestly scared shitless. At any moment Ivan could decide to pull the trigger, and the Russian hadn't told him if there were blanks or real bullets (though he knew that even a blank could kill him at this close of range). He could very easily have his brains blown out, and that wasn't a totally heroic way to die. At all. ...Not that a bullet would actually kill him, because he was a nation and all, but still it would hurt like a bitch and that would be one damn interesting story to tell the doctor at the emergency room, _'Well, y'see, doc, me and my asshole boyfriend were roleplaying and he had this idea for gunplay, sooo...'_

An empty click resounded around the room. Ivan chuckled and pulled the gun back. "Looks like you are rather lucky for the first shot. Though anyone else could be just as lucky." He dragged the gun down the American's spine, pulling the trigger once he reached the middle of his back. Another empty click. Ivan smirked. "Lucky again." He pushed the barrel of the gun to Alfred's entrance. "Are you just as lucky down here?" He didn't give the American a chance to reply as he shoved the barrel of the gun inside, issuing a loud groan of discomfort.

The barrel wasn't thick, but it wasn't particularly thin either. It was round, luckily, so it didn't feel too awkward going in. As it began thrusting in and out of the American, he let out a garbled moan that was half pleasured, half pained. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut when he heard another click. He let out a sigh of relief as nothing happened. He yelped in surprise when the barrel of the gun was pushed inside him deeper than before, his body swallowing the weapon's barrel all the way up to the trigger guard.

"My, you're just a lucky one, aren't you?" Ivan chuckled, licking his lips in anticipation. The sight of his gun disappearing inside the American's body was almost too much for him. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't last very much longer before giving in and fucking the damned capitalist pig.

Biting his bottom lip to keep in any noise he might have allowed to escape him, Alfred held in the stifled, muffled moans and gasps as the barrel of the gun was continually pumped in and out of him, the imposing danger of the trigger looming over the situation noticeably. Despite the danger, Alfred found it rather exciting. If not completely and utterly humiliating that he was getting fucked with a gun.

"Oh, just look at you," Ivan purred, violet eyes locked onto the beautiful sight before him. "You're body is so greedy, taking it all in, just like the insatiable, capitalist _pig_ you are, da?"

The America groaned and shook his head, or tried to at least, mouth parted with eyes half lidded, breathing heavy and pushing his hips back into the moving weapon inside him. He heard another empty click and shuddered, knowing that this game of Russian Roulette was getting rather dangerous now.

"Only two more times~ I wonder which time it will fire!" Ivan giggled and narrowed his violet eyes dangerously at the American as he traced the cut on Alfred's back idly.

Alfred groaned as the cut on his back was irritated by the Russian's gloved hand. Would Ivan really kill him? He wouldn't actually do it, right? The whole point was to scare the shit out of him so that he gave up information, not to kill him...right? The very thought made him just a little sick.

Another click was heard, and Alfred held his breath, letting it all out in a hurried exhale of relief when nothing happened. He yelped when he was grabbed his hair, the gun was pulled out of him and tossed onto the table, then he was thrown onto the ground, landing on his stomach. He groaned, turning his head to the side and flexing his hands, still bound behind him.

"You seem to be fairly lucky. I would pull the trigger again, but sadly I cannot kill you until you talk." Ivan clicked his tongue and shook his head. He reached into his coat and pulled out a faucet pipe, what looked like dried blood on certain parts of it. "I can, however, do anything I want that _won't_ kill you," he Russian giggled, tapping the pipe against the table a couple times to make a metallic clang echo around the room ominously.

Alfred shuddered and tried to at least sit upright, only for Ivan to grab his legs and pull his bottom half up with his upper body still pushed onto the floor. Alfred whined and tried to wiggled away from the touch that guided his body into the right position.

"Stop moving and maybe this will hurt less," the Russian growled, smacking Alfred on the ass. He grinned when he got a pained yelp out of it. "If you liked the gun you will definitely be liking _this_, da?" Ivan slid the cold metal pipe between the American's cheeks, causing him to shiver. "I can see you are already _shaking_ with anticipation!"

Alfred squirmed a little and bit out a 'Fuck you' as he tried to shake off the pipe from his sensitive skin. He gasped when the Russian's gloved hands groped his behind, squeezing painfully, hard enough to leave a mark. "D-don't even think about it, you fuckin' commie bastard! I-I can tell people what you're doing!"

The Russian chuckled lowly and ran his hand over Alfred's back idly. "You would really tell people what has transpired here?"

"...I-I..."

"You would really tell people you moaned like a whore as I fucked you with a gun?" Ivan chuckled, tightening his grip on the pipe. "You would tell people I spanked you with my belt and you _liked_ it? You would tell people that you fucked yourself on a dirty, bloody pipe and _came_ on it~?"

"I...I would never do that! I don't _like_ any of this!" Alfred exclaimed, squirming under the firm grip on his hip. When had that gotten there?

"You keep telling yourself that, _slut_," the Russian purred, gently tapping the pipe on Alfred's reddened ass. "The only way you can tell people about this and get me in trouble is to _lie_ about what you really felt. Do you think they would care if you told the truth and told them you got off on this? I'm sure they'd do something nasty to you, in fact."

"You fucking red bastard!" Alfred decided to just switch to insults. "Are you fucking _blackmailing_ me when _you're_ the one doing the bad shit!" he demanded, trying to kick the Russian bastard, only for his leg to be caught and forced back down.

"Perhaps~" Ivan giggled, bringing the attention back to the pipe by tapping it on the American's back. "I think you should focus on _this_, свинья." He placed one hand on Alfred's nicely rounded ass, and positioned the pipe at his unprepared hole. "You _can_ make this stop, свинья~ But only if you want to!" He was about to plunge the cold, unyielding pipe inside of the American before he spoke up,

"W-wait!" Alfred whispered, trying to think of something that could pass as a good lie. What had his bosses been talking about...? He knew there was _something_ going on in Russia, and he supposed he could distort the truth enough to get himself out of this situation. Did he even know any cities in Russia...? He knew two. That would be plenty. "St-Stalingrad..." He mumbled. "And Moscow." Were those two close? It didn't matter, he was already using them in his story. "Something...something around there. That's all I know. I swear. B-but please...stop."

Ivan giggled, absolutely gleeful that Alfred would try to pull such a story with him. It was bold, however, and that was a trait that should be rewarded. Ivan simply giggled once more and placed his pipe on top of the table to be retrieved later. He grabbed Alfred by the hair and forced him up. Ivan turned him around and shoved him down onto his knees. He grabbed his knife off the table and sliced through the binds holding Alfred's wrists together, then placed the knife back on the table. "I suppose that you do deserve a treat for that, even if it is a lie." He knew for a fact that there were no American spies in Moscow at that exact moment. The Russian popped open the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper. He pulled himself out, stroking his hard member, taking delight in the scared look the American gave his large cock. At least Alfred could see that everything was indeed biggest in Russia. "This is your reward~ If you bite, I will bite you back much _harder_, da?"

The American was shaking a little as he leaned forward, grasping Ivan's pant leg with one hand to keep steady. He licked around the head of the Russian's cock, dipping into the foreskin and tracing the sensitive slit. His labor was rewarded with a moan and a growl. He lapped at the cock testingly, trying to avoid doing much else.

"Deepthroat it, slut," Ivan growled above him, grabbing him by the hair and pushing his head forward onto the member, practically shoving half his cock down the American's throat in one go.

Tears pricked at the corners of Alfred's eyes, threatening to spill as his gag reflex rebuked. He managed to subdue the intense urge to puke and slowly began moving his head back forth over the Russian's large member, trying hard not to gag as it scraped the back of his throat. He put his tongue to work as he bobbed his head, massaging the underside of Ivan's shaft and circling the head. Alfred was on the verge of crying. Why was this happening to _him_? Why couldn't life cut the hero some slack?

"My, so good at this..." Ivan purred, petting the American's hair, urging him to move faster. "How many people have you done this with...? Too good for a beginner..." The Russian moaned, curling a finger around the defiant cowlick on Alfred's head. He gasped as the American moaned loudly around his cock and spasmed just slightly when he did this.

_'Oh that fucking cheating _bastard_!'_ The American mentally shouted at Ivan, intending to kick his ass later. He shook off the finger around his ahoge and returned his attention to the Russian's hard member still in his mouth. He pulled away, gasping for air, and dragged his tongue down the length of the erection, lapping at it like an ice cream cone. _'Two can play at that dirty game!'_ He thought, sucking on certain parts of the Russian's member before moving on to other parts. He made sure to stroke the parts he couldn't reach immediately, and licked from base to tip and back again every couples seconds. He heard a quiet gasp and moaned against the heated flesh, more from the taste of the Russian's skin than much else.

A hand tangled in Alfred's hair, fisting tightly and pulling. The American groaned and took Ivan into his mouth once more, moving his head slowly at first, building speed. He was only able to take in a little more than half of the Russian's cock, but that didn't stop him from thrusting into Alfred's mouth, practically choking him every time he did. Alfred was lucky he'd long ago gained the ability to subdue his gag reflex any time he needed.

Alfred felt the salty taste of precum touch his tongue, and he groaned. He sucked gently on the member in his mouth, wishing he could get more of that taste. It was odd, but not unpleasant, almost rather good, salty and sweet at the same time. He ran his tongue under the Russian's foreskin, tracing the edge and dipping in to poke at the slit.

Ivan growled and tangled both hands in the American's hair, pushing him down further, forcing him to take in more of his cock. He was close, and there was _nothing_ keeping him from coming inside the American's awaiting mouth.

Alfred almost bit down on the Russian's cock when cum flooded his mouth. He was so surprised that he choked, semen shooting out his nose and dribbling out around the corners of his mouth. He managed so swallow most of it, but some of it ended up on his cheeks and chin. Alfred groaned and wiped his face off, then licked his fingers clean of semen. It tasted like Vodka and musk. His throat was a bit sore after that, and it felt like he still had cum stuck in his nose. "Oh fuck..." he groaned, wiping his face of anything he had missed. "Shit...I'm gonna be hacking up communist spunk for _days_..."

Ivan grabbed Alfred by the hair once more and shoved him down, turning him around on all fours. He kneeled behind the American and hummed pleasantly, stroking himself to get hard once more. He rubbed Alfred's tender flesh, smacking his already red ass. He savored the yelp of pain he received, rubbing his thumb over the slit of his erection. "This is _mine_ now." He reached between the American's legs and grasped his leaking erection, squeezing. "You will never do this with _anyone_ else, or I will hunt you down and make sure you know who you _belong_ to." He growled, his fingers dragging up the American's length. He grabbed the American's hips and dragged him closer, lining himself up with Alfred's entrance and shoved himself in completely in one, swift movement.

Screaming out in pain, Alfred gasped and buried his face in his arms, sobbing under the pain. He gasped as Ivan began moving in and out of him, grabbing him by the hair and using him to keep steady. Tears streamed down Alfred's cheeks, his body rocking back and forth from the force of the Russian's thrusts. "Fuck..." He gasped, sobbing quietly. "Fuck..._fuck you_!" he ground out, slamming his fist into the ground in frustration.

"Nyet. In Soviet Russia, _I_ fuck _you_!"

That's where Alfred lost it. He tried to hold it in, but he only lasted a couple seconds before he burst out laughing, smacking the ground with an open palm. That was _hilarious_. "J-jeezus...jeezus _fuck_, Ivan, what the fuck was that?" he laughed, tears still pouring forth from his eyes. These were from laughter, instead of acting. "Dude, I didn't even know you actually _said_ that shit in Russia!"

Ivan pouted. "Alfreeeeed!" he whined, wiggling his hips a little, playfully. "Do not break characteeer!"

"Psh, yeah, like I could actually do that when you're saying shit like that. Besides, you're the one who went and played with Nantucket! I thought we agreed that was a no-go. Bastard. And what was that thing where you came in my mouth you asshole! I almost choked! I think there's still some of your spunk up my nose!" Alfred huffed, pushing his hips back a little as he looked over his shoulder. "And just because I'm breaking character doesn't mean you get to stop moving, now fuck me!"

Rolling his eyes, Ivan began moving once more, this time in softer, more gentle thrusts. "Where did you learn to pretend to cry like that, Alfred? I am curious about your acting skills."

"I am the most heroic, awesome actor ever, now fuck me harder!" When Ivan raised his eyebrow at him, Alfred sighed and admitted the truth, "okay, okay, when I was a colony and I wanted something Iggy would usually say no, so I learned how to make myself cry and he would give me anything I wanted. There, now can we please get back to the sex? Oh yeah, and what the fuck was up with that shit with the gun? Was that a blank or something?" He really hoped it was.

"Nyet, it was a real bullet. I could have actually killed you."

"WHAT!" Alfred shouted in disbelief, looking over his shoulder with a mortified look on his face. "You actually put a _real fucking bullet_ in there! What the fuck! You could have fucking shot a bullet up my ass!"

Ivan giggled. He didn't tell Alfred that he had messed with the bullet beforehand and had made sure it couldn't have come out unless the trigger was pulled the final time, because if he did tell it just wouldn't be any fun. "Da, now get back into character, капиталистического шлюха," Ivan chuckled, smacking Alfred's ass for added measure. He placed both hands on the American's hips and sped up his thrusts, pounding into Alfred harder and harder each time.

Still irate, but glad that he was still alive, Alfred took a moment to take a deep breath before getting back into character and whipped up some crocodile tears that could pass as real. He wiggled his hips a little to give the Russian the cue that he was ready. A hand almost immediately gripped his hair, causing the tears to spring forth even harder. "Ahh!" he cried out, throwing his head back as his hair was pulled, just as Ivan hit his sweet spot.

"Nnn...tight..." Ivan purred, keeping himself inside the American for a moment before pulling out and resuming the rhythm he had interrupted. "I would think a _свинья_ like you would be loose...mmm, but no, so tight..." He slammed inside the American, hoping to hear more of those delicious screams, and was indeed rewarded with one. Ivan moaned and continued to pound into the trembling figure below him, now just senseless rutting as opposed to having any actual rhythm.

Alfred gasped and spasmed under the assault to his sweet spot, his body trembling and shaking. Tears were running down his cheeks in waves as he pushed his hips back to meet the Russian's wild thrusts. He was so close...! If only he could hit that _one spot_ just a few more times! Alfred screamed in pleasure as Ivan reached around and squeezed his member gently, pumping him up and down, the combined pleasure sending him over the edge.

As Alfred's sight came back, his body was still being jostled back and forth, the Russian still pushing in and out of him to find release. He gasped when he felt something other than Ivan's cock filling him up. He moaned as the Russian's member softened inside of him before pulling out. He whined from the loss, pushing his hips back rather provocatively.

"Маленькая _шлюха_," Ivan snickered, smacking the American on the ass as he stood and tucked himself back inside his pants, buttoning up and picking up his cap from the table before placing it on his head. "You will most likely be sent home in a swap, thank you for giving me information. Clean yourself up, _slut_."

Alfred rolled over and flipped the communistic bastard off, pulling up his pants with just the slightest bit of shame showing in his features. "You're such a fucking asshole, y'know that? Can we break character now and go take a shower?"

"Awww, but I was having such _fuuuun_~!"

影ちゃん

"Ugh, geez..." America groaned, holding his head. His sinuses were feeling a bit stuffed ever since he and Russia had done that roleplaying thing the day before. At first it was just a little annoying, all he had to do was sniff a bit and he would feel fine again and he had maybe coughed a little, hacking up a bit of phlegm, but now it was so much worse. "Hey, Iggy, you got a hanky or something? I'm feeling kinda plugged up."

England sighed and pulled out a handkerchief from his coat, handing it to the American. The Brit rolled his eyes. Really, Alfred should be focusing on their trade meeting, not a head cold! "Here, lad, keep it. Get it all out, then we'll get down to business. Please don't say you need _another_ lunch break..."

"Nah, I'm cool. Thanks." Alfred took the handkerchief and blew his nose into it. He felt much of the excess snot leave him, and he already felt much better, a lot less stuffed up. "Ah, much better." He looked down into the handkerchief, and his eyes widened. "Oh god!" he shouted, seeing quite a bit of _that_ sort of white substance on the light blue cloth. He crumpled it up and tossed it at England, just a bit freaked out.

"The bloody hell is wrong with you, you stupid git!" England shouted, picking the handkerchief off from where it had landed on his head. He opened it up and looked at his former colony with a raised eyebrow. "Alfred, what is this?"

"It's Russia's fucking cum, what the fuck do you think it is!"

England sighed. "Alfred, do not be sarcastic with me." He folded up the handkerchief and placed it on the table, pushing it away. He had no desire to claim it as his belonging anymore, now that it had been used.

"I'm serious!"

"Right, of course." The Brit sighed, rolling his green eyes, not believing his former colony in the slightest. Right. Yeah. Alfred would _actually_ sleep _willingly_ with _Russia_ of all people. _'That'll be the day I ask France to marry me.'_

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>небольшой поросенок - little piggy<br>моя дорогая капиталистических свинья - my dear capitalist pig  
>свинья - pig<br>капиталистического шлюха - capitalist whore  
>Маленькая <em>шлюха <em>- little _whore_

**Notes:**  
>Tried super hard to make Russia's uniform realistic, I think I ended up using a navy or a marine uniform... I can't remember, twas a while ago, but his uniform <em>is<em> based off an authentic soviet uniform.  
>A fire breathing dragon is when a guy busts in his partner's mouth and it ends up so that the man's ejaculate exits through the nasal passage. Yup.<br>This chapter is _very_ loosely based on interrogation, don't read too much into it

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** I think Russia would enjoy roleplaying. Just seems like him. Psh...I love this. There is absolutely no way there will ever be any other chapter that takes the place of this one as my most favorite ever. I love this one way too fucking much. So much. Sooooooo so much. ... I want to fuck it, that's how much I love it. ... Yeah. Um. I'm baked. Like super baked. Like I'm surprised I'm typing properly baked. Um yeah. So thanks for reading. I love you all so much.

**Sneak Peek:** _Sex_ over the phone~

Humor a high fangirl and feed her some delicious reviews (or souls, those too) ***nomnomnom*** I love you alllllllll! Ten reviews and the next chapter comes on Saturday :3 ***bow***


	12. Over the Phone

**Opening Statements:** Holy shit you guys broke 100 reviews...wow. Thank you all. So much. I...feel like crying. Thank you. I...will next be updating on Friday. Because I have finals all week. Sorry, I just seriously need time to do shit in school. But it's the last week, so I'll be free then. Yeah! I'll be in tenth grade! So uh, yeah, chapter. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Yeah.

**WARNING:** Phone sex, masturbation, also super short sorry

影ちゃん

Alfred was bored.

...

That was it. He was just plain old, black and white, nothing to do, so bad he could drool _bored_. He felt like shooting someone just so he had something to do. At least all the lengthy paperwork would be better than being bored.

Alfred trudged out into his kitchen. It was his day off, and he had stayed in his boxers all day, enjoying the free time. Until he had nothing to do. He had played his video games to death since nine in the morning, he'd talked with Kiku for over an _hour_, he'd done _every fucking thing he could_. And now there was nothing else. He didn't know _why_ there was nothing else to do; it was only eight thirty after all.

_'Maybe I'll feel better if I eat,'_ Alfred thought. It would at least keep him busy for a moment. He worked on his instant ramen cup impatiently, absolutely hating his microwave for taking so long to cook it. The American's gaze strayed over to the other counter, and he blushed when he saw the bouquet of sunflowers. He had gotten it this morning.

The tag had said Russia, as he knew it would, and he immediately felt hot under the collar. It'd been a few weeks since he'd seen the Russian, and he was just a bit anxious to see him at the trade meeting he had with him and China the next week. Alfred swallowed heavily and forced himself to look away from the sunflowers, focusing on the microwave.

And now he was hard.

God fucking dammit.

Alfred tried to focus on his food, enjoying the artificial taste and the chemicals, but his erection persisted. It stared up at him from his boxers, taunting him and tempting him to play, with the Russian in mind. It promised him the pleasure he had been denied for over two weeks. Alfred finally relented after he finished his ramen cup.

So, Alfred kicked off his boxers, laid down on his couch and began fisting his erection, mostly just serving to cum and to get it over with. After a few minutes he found his mind wandering to his Russian lover, how his hands would feel rubbing down his body or spreading his legs forcefully and taking him hard. Alfred moaned at the thought, gasping as he squeezed his member.

As Alfred let his fantasies run wild, he found it still wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to just imagine Ivan's hands all over his body, or his voice muttering thinly veiled insults through his moans, he had to have the real thing. Without really thinking, Alfred reached over onto the table in front of his couch and picked up his cell phone, then pressed speed dial. As the phone began ringing, Alfred wondered if he would actually pick up...

"Da?" After five rings a very tired voice answered the phone. It sounded like he had either just woken up or he was having a hard day. Alfred didn't answer, biting his lip to keep from moaning as he continued to pump himself up and down. "Привет? ...Hello?"

_'Shit, what time is it in Moscow?'_ "I-Ivan..." Alfred breathed, already feeling closer to completion by just hearing the Russian's voice. He gasped quietly, immediately regretting it, knowing the Russian would figure out what he was doing. He chewed on his bottom lip gently, trying to keep the noise in as he stroked himself firmly, hoping to hear more of Ivan's voice.

"Alfred? Is that you? Do you know what time it is? It is almost six in the morning, and on my day off." Alfred gasped upon hearing the Russian's voice that wasn't his usual kiddy tone but a low, manly thrum in his ear. Holding the phone's receiver away so he wasn't panting into it, Alfred let out a low cry as he fisted his member. "Alfred? ...What are you doing?" Alfred didn't reply, he just gave a quiet whine that somehow reached the other line. "Alfred...? Are...you masturbating?"

Cheeks heating up, Alfred managed to stammer out a quiet, indignant 'no' that wasn't convincing in the slightest. He gasped out Ivan's name, pumping his member harder, imagining it was the Russian instead who was doing it. Alfred moaned and fidgeted under the silence from the other line, not knowing if it was good or bad.

"Alfred, what are you doing to yourself right at this moment?"

"N-nothing..." Alfred whispered, thumbing the slit of his erection. He moaned into the phone, whining quietly under the pleasure he was giving himself. "I-I'm not...not doing anythi..."

"Do not lie to me, I know you are touching yourself. Now, tell me what you are doing and maybe I can help, da?" Ivan purred in a sultry voice. Alfred's breath caught in his throat when he heard it. The American kept his hand on his cock, squeezing the base to keep from coming right then and there from that low, _sexy_ voice.

"I-I'm..." Alfred blushed, embarrassed to tell the Russian what he was doing. "T-touching Florida," he finished, biting his bottom lip nervously. Was this phone sex? He'd never tried it before... Was it any different than normal sex? Not that their sex could actually be considered normal of all things.

Alfred heard the Russian click his tongue, and practically heard him shake his head. He blushed when he heard his next words, "So lewd," the Russian chuckled. Alfred thought he heard the sound of a zipper being undone in the background. "I want you to stop. Right now. I will tell you what to do." Ivan's voice was firm, leaving no room for negotiation. "Where are you right now?"

"O-out on my couch. In...th-the living room," Alfred replied breathlessly, his hand falling away from Florida obediently. He squirmed under the silence, wishing he could touch himself. That was just cruel, why couldn't he finish? He was gonna get blueballs for fuck's sake!

"Go to your bed," Ivan ordered, his voice sounding just a bit breathy. Alfred almost made a snarky remark about how if he wasn't allowed to touch himself then Ivan shouldn't either, but instead he just stood up shakily and made his way to his room, collapsing on his big bed.

"O-okay," he breathed, reaching down to relieve some of the ache in his erect cock. Alfred moaned loudly, wrapping his hand around Florida delicately.

"I didn't tell you you could touch yourself, did I?" Ivan growled through the phone. Alfred heard him put his hands over the phone to keep his heavy breathing from reaching through the line.

His foggy mind a little confused by the question, Alfred managed a quiet 'no' under his breath, still pumping his member slowly to prolong the feeling. Alfred rolled over onto his side, eyes fluttering closed as he listened to Ivan's heavy breaths, stifled, but he could hear them. "Oh god..." he muttered, rolling all the way onto his back and bucking into his own touch. "I-Ivan...oh fuck..."

"I told you to stop." Alfred's hands hesitantly fell away from his erection when he heard that. "Now, I want you to get on your back and spread your legs." Alfred did as he was told, spreading his legs to display Florida shamelessly like Ivan was actually there in the room with him. "Place the phone down and put it on speaker phone." The American fumbled with his phone for just a moment before finding the speaker button and placing it on the pillow beside his head. "Is it on?"

"Y-yeah..." Alfred breathed, his hands twitching to reach between his legs and finally get to orgasm. "Ivan..." he whined, unable to keep his hips still as he squirmed and wiggled to gain some sort of friction between his legs. "Please? I-I need...need to-"

"Nyet." Ivan left no room for persuasion. "You will do things when I say." Alfred had half a mind to pull his dildo out from under his pillow and just fuck himself with it. He knew it wouldn't be enough though, it wasn't nearly big enough to get him off anymore like it used to. As if reading his mind, Ivan said, "you are not thinking of _cheating_ and using a toy, are you? _Tsk_, _tsk_, I thought you were stronger willed than that, подсолнечник."

Alfred blushed and squeezed his thighs together to try and give Florida some attention. "Ivan!" he whined pathetically, making sure the Russian heard his distress. "Pleeeeeease! You're such a _jerk_ sometimes! I called you 'cause I wanted to get off, not 'cause I wanted you to fucking tease me! You commie bastard!"

Ivan laughed. "Shh, I will let you please yourself soon enough. I want you to suck on two of your fingers. Only two. You may touch Florida while you do it, but you must remember self control." Self control. Psh. Who the hell used any of that these days? Not Alfred F. Jones, that was for fucking sure.

Alfred began sucking on two of his fingers, reaching down with his other hand to grab a hold of Florida. He moaned around his fingers as he began pumping himself, finally relieving some of the ache of his painful erection. He arched into his touch, moaning, his hands speeding up. He barely remembered to get his fingers wet, knowing what Ivan would have him do with them.

"Remember, Alfred," Ivan chuckled in a breathy voice. The American could hear him panting away from the phone in quick, shallow breaths. "Self control. A bit of control in the beginning makes the end result ever so much better."

"Fuck, I don't hear _you_ having self control!" Alfred exclaimed, pulling his fingers from his mouth. He would have smacked Ivan if he wasn't thousands of miles away. "You're such an asshole sometimes, you know that? I can handle some teasing, that's totally cool, but that was just a jerkass thing to do! You're fucking blueballing me here! God, I _hate_ you!"

"I hate you as well, but I don't believe we should be having this particular conversation right now."

"Guhh..." Alfred groaned, his hand falling away from Florida. "Can we just try to set a mood or something...?" Seriously, why couldn't they focus on the sex? "I mean, how the fuck am I going to imagine you fucking me if we're talking about how much we hate each other?" Actually, Alfred could probably do that perfectly.

"Silly, that is called hatesex~! And it is what we have ninety percent of the time!" Alfred really wished Ivan would stop using that voice that made him sound like he was castrated. Really, it wasn't that sexy. Now, that deep, manly voice of his that he covered up, _that_ was sexy... "Alfred, are you listening to me?"

"Uh..." Alfred blinked, looking over at his phone. "No," he answered truthfully. Honestly, he had been imagining Ivan's sexy voice. His real one, not the one where he sounded like a six year old boy. "Can we get back to the phone sex? Florida's going soft." Not really, he just wanted Ivan to pay attention to the fact that he was horny and desperate enough to call for phone sex.

Ivan sighed audibly, and his sexy, low voice returned. "I want you to put two fingers into yourself," he ordered. Alfred thought he heard the Russian moan quietly.

Alfred would have retorted with an insult, or to tell Ivan to fuck himself with his own fingers, but he figured that since Ivan was nice enough to not cover up his natural voice he would do as he said. "Asshole," he muttered, not really caring if the insult reached the phone. He reached down with his fingers that were still slick with saliva, though some of it had dried, and pushed the first one inside himself. He groaned at the discomfort, but soon got over it and pushed in the second finger soon after.

"I want you to slowly push them in and out of yourself." Alfred heard the Russian moan into the phone this time. He would have teased him about it, but he was far too busy pleasuring himself to care. "You may play with Florida if you wish."

Beginning to do as Ivan told him to, Alfred awkwardly thrust his fingers inside himself, hoping he could find his sweet spot, fisting his erection as soon as the Russian said he could. He wished Ivan was here and doing this for him; it was so much more pleasurable and fun when the Russian did it instead. God, he hated masturbation sometimes. It just wasn't as _fun_. "Ahh-ahn!" Alfred gasped upon finding his sweet spot, his hips pushing down on his fingers to get that good feeling again. Fuck, it just wasn't..._enough_!

"A-Alfred...дерьмо...tell me what you want," Ivan breathed into the phone, Alfred could barely register the words, thick with lust and desire. The American moaned, barely understanding that Ivan had asked him a question.

"I...I want you...I want you to be here." He gasped, arching his back under the pleasure of his sweet spot being pressed against. It was good, but not enough. He needed Ivan to be there, to flip him over and fuck him so hard he screamed his name and passed out from the pleasure, he wanted to be fucked so hard he couldn't move the next morning. "I want you to fuck me so hard," he whined, squeezing his eyes shut. He was suddenly reminded that Texas was still sitting on his nose. He easily took it off and placed his glasses on his pillow beside his phone. "Please, Ivan...I want you _here_!"

"Oh, мой милый маленький подсолнечник...if I were there..." Ivan groaned, low and husky. Alfred whined upon hearing that sexy voice of his, wishing he used it more than just occasionally when they were having sex. "I would _ravish_ you," Ivan growled into the phone, sending a shiver up Alfred's spine, eliciting a moan from him. "I would make you moan my name until you went hoarse, and make sure you are sore tomorrow..."

Alfred gasped, squirming under the pure _lust_ that dripped off of the Russian's words. He could imagine him there in the room, grabbing him by his hips and forcing himself inside, hard and rough just like Alfred liked it, hooking his legs around his waist and taking no time at all to begin thrusting. "Fuck...yes..."

"You are so vocal..." Ivan wasn't complaining, he loved how Alfred would always tell him how he was feeling, how he would moan and scream for him, crying out his name over and over. "Would you like it if I were there...making you fuck yourself on my cock until you came, over and over?"

"Oh fuck...yes, please!" Alfred moaned, squeezing Florida tightly in his grasp. He could feel the familiar, tight heat of approaching orgasm pooling in his loins. "Ahhn...yeeeeees! Yes, yes, fuuuuuuuck!" He managed to push a third finger inside himself to strike his sweet spot repeatedly, despite how Ivan had told him to do only two before. He wouldn't find out, it would be okay. Especially since it felt so good. "Oh god, ohgodohgodohgoooooood!"

"A-Alfred...мой подсолнечника...say my name..."

"Ivan! Oh fuck, _Ivaaaaaan_! Ahhn!" Alfred's back bowed up as he fisted Florida, almost screaming. "Ah! I-Ivan...I'm gonna..." Unable to stop himself, he came, pressing his face into his pillow to stifle his scream as orgasm overtook him. He didn't want to disturb his neighbors or anything. His hand was covered in cum, and he wiped it off on his sheets with a groan.

"Mmm... How was that, подсолнечник?" Ivan purred, voice breezy and light. He had obviously finished up, and was panting loudly. "That was definitely worth waking up and answering your call. Even if it was rather aggravating at first."

Alfred pouting, still coming off from his orgasm induced high. He picked up his phone and turned off the speaker, holding it to his ear. "Bite me, I forgot about the time zones, okay? It was kinda a spur of the moment thing." It wasn't his fault Ivan was a fucking time traveler.

"Just please keep in mind that I am eight hours ahead of you, and that I do in fact sleep."

"Whatever," Alfred huffed. His breathing was finally returning to normal. "Did you wanna go back to sleep?"

"Hmm, nyet. I usually wake up around seven each morning anyway," Ivan chuckled. Alfred whined when that stupid kiddy tone returned. Ivan ignored it, instead changing the subject. "Did you get the sunflowers I sent you? It was such a pain having them delivered, the florist I spoke with over the phone kept asking if I wanted to send roses instead."

Alfred couldn't help a small smile. "That's what you get for sending such a weird bouquet! Yeah, I got them. Thanks for having the guy send them at ten in the morning, by the way, I was still asleep you dick! Why would you do that?"

"I used my communistic mind powers to predict that you would call for phone sex early in the morning and sent them early as revenge," Ivan chuckled. Alfred liked the joking tone in his voice.

"Ha. I knew it." Alfred grinned cockily into the phone. Silence ensued for a few moments, until he struck up some small talk. He liked it this way. He was content to just spend the rest of the night talking to the Russian until he went to bed.

"Hmm... Подсолнечник, I think we should play a game." The tone in Ivan's voice was a tad playful, it sent a shiver up Alfred's spine. Not in the good way this time.

"Uh...game?"

"Da. A game."

影ちゃん

"Favorite position," Ivan chuckled, his tone rich and deep. He could hear Alfred quietly moan every time he used it instead of his more innocent voice. The game he had requested was like what couples did to find out more about one another, except he had made it clear he wanted to use it in a much dirtier way.

"Doggy," Alfred replied, licking his lips. "You get deeper and it feels good..." He 'Mmm'd and closed his eyes, thinking about when Ivan had last fucked him on all fours. That had been the time they had experimented with roleplaying, on Alfred's request. Shit, now he was hard... Dammit, Florida. He decided to ignore it and go on with their little game of back and forth. "You?"

"I like it when you ride me." Ivan could imagine the American in his lap, riding him hard, up and down, body swallowing his cock all the way up to the hilt. "I get to see all the pretty faces you make for me, and I can hold you close~" It annoyed Alfred how the Russian stretched out the word to make a second syllable, but he didn't say anything. "You want to ask next, da?"

Alfred shrugged despite how Ivan couldn't see him. He thought for a moment. "Oh, I got one. Not counting me, who's the best you've ever had?"

"Hmm, what makes you think you're the best I've ever had?" Ivan giggled, almost maniacally. When he could practically _hear_ Alfred's pout he rolled his eyes and corrected himself, "I am just teasing you, подсолнечник, you _are_ the best I've had." It was the truth, too. "And to answer your question... Hmm, I suppose Lithuania. He is my favorite after all. Though I spared him of penetration most of the time, since he and his brothers always seem to find pleasuring me an act of punishment. What about you? You must return the answer, you know!"

Rolling his eyes, Alfred blushed. "M-Mattie, I guess. I never really thought about it. Sex is sex." And some sex was super hot and kinky. "Yeah, definitely Mattie. His dick's not as big as yours, but before you he was the biggest, sooo..." Alfred cleared his throat nervously, blushing a little harder.

"Yes, I am well aware that you think...ah, what was the saying? The bigger the better? Da, that is it. I know that that is how you think when it comes to sex." Ivan laughed. "It is getting late in New York, da? Shouldn't you be going to bed?" He had already had breakfast as it was, and it was already nearing eleven in Alfred's time zone. They'd been on the phone for a while.

"Meh, I'm cool." Alfred shrugged, despite how he yawned into the phone. "It's your turn, right?"

"Ah, yes. This is one that I have been wondering for a while. When you were a colony, did England ever use corporal punishment on you?" Ivan asked curiously. He had always wondered in the England who was so great and powerful back then had ever actually punished Alfred as a colony, because it definitely didn't look like it.

"...Corporal...punishment?" Figures he wouldn't know what that would mean.

"It means I want to know if he used to spank you when you were younger," Ivan sighed, frowning. Really, how could Alfred not know what that meant? Or perhaps England really hadn't punished his colony properly when he was younger.

"Oh, uh..." Alfred took a moment to think. "Well, Iggy only spanked me when I was _reeeeally_ bad, and he only did it like, twice, through my entire colonial phase. So...uh...yes? But not really."

Ivan grinned. "Ah, da, that would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Explain why you like being spanked so much now."

"Wh-what! What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Alfred's cheeks heated up, face going red.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Alfred," Ivan giggled. "It is simple enough to explain, and many people are like you in that respect. It is like how children who do not breast feed for long enough have an oral fixation." The former of course wasn't true, but teasing the American was just so fun.

Alfred wouldn't admit it, but he had that, too. It was why he always chewed on his pencils and pens, why he constantly had food in his mouth or nearby. And why he was so good at giving head. But he wouldn't admit it. Never. He decided to change the subject, "How the hell are you gonna return the answer to that question? I mean, you weren't really ever a colony, and you grew up with your sisters, right? I seriously doubt that Ukraine would actually spank you."

"Ah, nyet, my big sister was too much of a crybaby to truly punish me or Natalia," Ivan replied. He swallowed heavily at his next words, "But...Mongolian Empire did use corporal punishment on me whenever I tried to revolt or rebel." He had eventually learned that dealing with the former empire's sexual abuse was easier than the physical abuse.

"Oh...uh..." Alfred could feel the nervous air around this topic, and tried to tread lightly. "What...did he do?"

"Much of the time he used birch branches to punish me, or rape."

"Oh. Was that some Mongol punishment or something?" Alfred didn't even know how one would use branches as a way to punish someone.

"Nyet, it was more Russian. He used it as ironically as he could. I know it wasn't his weapon of choice." Ivan shuddered, remembering the pain from the birch branches. Mongolian Empire had often beat him until his backside was red and bleeding. "Can we change the topic?"

"Yeah." Alfred was more than willing. "So, um...see you at the trade meeting with China next week?"

"That sounds good. Would you like to come home with me afterwards? I would enjoy your company, and you would not have to wake me up in the middle of the night for sexual release. Unless you wanted to, of course, but I would hope I wear you out enough during the day," Ivan chuckled, sounding much more at ease now that the topic had been changed. "It would be nice to have you back in Russia again~"

"No way!" Alfred huffed. "I've been going there for everything! I want you to come back with me this time! We might have to kinda be quiet though, 'cause my neighbors already think I'm a pervert from all the times I've had Japan over. Man he can scream when he wants to."

"Ah, but that would be the fun of you coming _here_! Here you can scream as loud as you want and there will be no complaints because I have no neighbors! And remember that speaking of others you've slept with will get you punished~" Ivan giggled, a dangerous undertone to his words.

Alfred huffed and scowled. "C'moooon! I've gone to Russia all the other times! The only time we've done it over here was during the meeting. And that doesn't count."

Ivan sighed, seeing he wouldn't win this argument because Alfred would just keep on trying to convince him. "Shall we compromise? We shall switch back and forth. I will come home with you after the trade meeting next week and the next time you will come home with me, da?" At least that way he could make sure he wasn't being carted off to America half the time he was supposed to be working.

"Hmmm..." Alfred thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "Alright, fine. But I'm bringing you home after the trade meeting." He couldn't help but giggle at how it sounded like he was bringing Ivan home like a puppy. "Oh, and if we're staying at my place, I get to pick what we do, okay?"

"But isn't it more polite to let the guest choose?"

"No way! When we stay at your house we can do all the kinky shit you like, and I want a say!" Alfred whined. Even if he had to throw a fit, he would get what he wanted, because Ivan had way too much control in their relationship, and he wanted some.

"Fine. I will see you soon, мой подсолнечника. I have things to do today," Ivan replied, making a groaning sound as he stretched. His back popped pleasantly.

"See ya." Alfred hung up. He couldn't wait for the meeting.

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>Привет - hello<br>подсолнечник - sunflower  
>дерьмо - shit<br>мой милый маленький подсолнечник - my cute little sunflower  
>мой подсолнечника - my sunflower<p>

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Hurrhurr...this chapter. I dun have much to say ***headdesk*** I love you all? I'll see you all on Friday, regardless of how many reviews this gets. This isn't my favorite chapter... Then again nothing comes close to chapter 11. So yeah. Thanks for reading.

**Sneak Peek:** America's in the closet. And on the table. And in front of his boss.

Reviews are Shadow-chan liiiiife! They are so much appreciated :3 Thanks for reading ***bow***


	13. When in China

**Opening Statements:** Ugh, feeling like crap right now. I seriously hate the rain. This chapter is...eh. I like it, it's okay. Not as much as some of the others, but I don't hate it. Editing this chapter was shiiiiit. I was really lazy, so if you find any mistakes I'm sorry. ***headdesk*** So um yeah...this chapter. Eh. Well anyway... I'M FREE. From school I mean. That is all. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Uh-hunh.

**WARNING:** Exhibitionism, closet-blowjob, table-sex

影ちゃん

The moment Russia walked into the meeting room with his boss beside him and saw America and China chatting at the table he instantly wanted him. Which one of them he wanted, he wasn't exactly sure which urge was stronger. He supposed he wanted America more for his body and China more for politics and land and just general take-over-the-world business, but he still wanted both of them. He greeted the two and sat down beside America, placing his hand on his inner thigh almost immediately, possessively. Sadly his hand was pushed away just as quickly.

Business started immediately, and while Russia would have liked to behave, he couldn't help from making a few comments to China about when he would become one with him. That and America kept protesting and standing up, giving him the most wonderful view of his perfect ass before America's boss had to ruin his fun and push him back down into his chair.

While China was more preoccupied with getting some of the money he had loaned to America back, Russia kept getting distracted by America's ass that kept getting in his peripheral vision and wiggling back and forth in such a tempting matter, so distracted in fact that he could barely get his two cents in, and America was just trying to find a way to convince China that he would actually pay some of the money back this time.

America's boss called for a lunch break, and dismissed them, seeing as they were hardly getting anywhere and that it would be better if they all ate before they tried to kill each other again. Russia met America's gaze and they both thought the same thing.

As soon as they were out of sight America was in his arms, attacking his mouth. Russia stumbled back a few steps as America wrapped his legs around his waist. He felt around behind him blindly, finding a doorknob, and twisted it. They ended up stumbling into a storage closet, not an empty meeting room like Russia had originally thought. Oh well, it would have to do. He made sure to shut the door behind them.

It was dark, and stuffy, and _hot_. _'And I'm in the closet. Great. I thought I'd never be saying that,'_ Alfred thought, slightly bitter.

"Oh fuck...this is dirty..." Alfred murmured between kisses, moaning quietly as the Russian kissed down his jaw. He gasped as Ivan squeezed his behind, slipping a hand into his pants and tugging at the elastic of his boxers. "Shit...can't believe we're doing this at the meeting...in a fucking closet."

"Less talking," Ivan growled, pushing Alfred down onto his knees. He pulled open his belt and unzipped his pants, popping the button. He was already hard.

Alfred pulled the Russian's underwear down and took his member, taking him in swiftly. He moaned around Ivan's cock as the Russian's fingers weaved through his wheat blonde locks, pulling none too gently. He pumped what he couldn't reach with his gloved hands, pulling off and licking the tip teasingly. He swirled his tongue around the head, dipping in and tracing the edge of the foreskin as he continued to pump with his hands. He dragged the tip of his tongue down Ivan's shaft from tip to base, kissing down his length and sucking gently on certain parts.

"Oh, yes, my darling sunflower...yes..." Ivan groaned, pulling at the American's hair. Annoyed with his teasing, Ivan grabbed Alfred and forced his mouth over his cock. "Take it all, любовь," he growled, enjoying how Alfred's eyes went wide as he was forced to take in almost half of his member in one go.

_'Oh, you are _so_ lucky I can stop my gag reflex or I would _totally_ bite you right now,'_ Alfred mentally warned the Russian, beginning to move his head back forth. He gasped around Ivan's member as Nantucket was pinched between two fingers and pulled on. He whined, sending vibrations up the Russian's member and up his spine pleasantly.

"Ahh...A-Alfred, get up, I must have you," Ivan managed to get out, pulling the American to his feet and shoving his bomber jacket down. He fumbled with Alfred's belt, unable to get the buckle free, and in his frustration just yanked the belt off, earning a yelp from the American. He shoved Alfred's pants down and pinned him against the door in the small closet.

Alfred jumped up and wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist, rubbing their groins together pleasantly. He looped his arms around Ivan's neck, planting kisses down the Russian's jaw. "Fuck...c'mon, I've needed this for _weeks_!" He moaned, reaching down with one hand and grasping Ivan's thick cock. "Primorsky," he mumbled, laying another feverish kiss on the corner of Ivan's mouth.

"What about it?" Ivan grumbled, squeezing Alfred's ass and spreading his cheeks. Primorsky was a part of Russia close to Kamchatka, what was Alfred doing saying something about it? How did he even _know_ about it? Alfred wasn't known for his geography skills outside his own country.

"Well you said you didn't have a name for you dick," _'So I went on google maps and tried to find something that looked like one.'_ Alfred breathed, grinding down on his lover. "So I gave it one."

"Alfred, I have no need for something so trivial." Ivan growled, clamping down on Alfred's lips to shut him up as he grinded back at him. "Now just shut up, we will talk about this later, but I am far too aroused to hold up a conversation right now."

Before another word could be said, the door suddenly gave out and light flooded into the closet. Alfred and Ivan both went crashing out of the closet, having lost their support. Looking back on that, Ivan probably shouldn't have shoved Alfred up against the door.

"AIYAAH! What are you doing in my closet, aru!"

"Shit!" Alfred shoved Ivan off of him and struggled to pull his pants up. "This, uh...this isn't what it looks like!"

"Really, Alfred? We are caught with our pants down and that is the best excuse you give?" Ivan growled, buttoning up his pants.

"Shit!" America cursed once more, managing to get his pants zipped up. "China, you _can't_ tell anyone about this!" he begged, somehow getting to his feet. "This is like, the most secretest things ever! More secret-er that area 51! ...Shit, I'm not allowed to say that. I didn't say that!"

Russia sighed and got to his feet, adjusting his belt. "Yao-yao, I will propose something. You do not speak of what has transpired here and I will not make you become one with me right this moment, da~?" he giggled, violet eyes meeting China's nervous gaze.

"Aiyaah!" China flinched away, looking a little squeamish. "I-I won't tell anyone, aru!"

"Good! Then me and Alfred are going to get lunch and finish up," Russia giggled, clapping his hands together once. He grabbed America by his sleeve and began dragging him away.

"H-hey, wait, my jacket's still in the closet!"

China turned around and walked away, shaking his head. America with _Russia_? That was just...wrong! They hated each other, didn't they? Oh, he _definitely_ had something to tell Korea tonight! And Taiwan would probably like to know about this, and Hong Kong would definitely want to know as well! Oh, he would have _so_ much fun!

影ちゃん

"Oh fuck...yes..." Alfred moaned, legs wrapped around Ivan's waist, fingers threading through his ashen blonde hair as the Russian kissed down his neck heatedly. He was seated on the edge of a table in the empty meeting room, with Ivan slowly undressing him. They had finished their meal, and with fifteen minutes until the meeting began again they were trying to fit in a quickie before their bosses got back. "Should we...ahhn...really be doing this in the meeting room?" The hand he had behind him to hold himself up slid back just barely, pushing a few documents with it. "What if...nn, our bosses come back?"

"We will be done before they get here." He couldn't guarantee that they would be able to clean up properly, though. Ivan easily undid each button on Alfred's shirt with one hand as he slid his other inside the American's shirt. Pushing the sides of Alfred's shirt to the side, his hands played over his smooth chest, dipping lower to undo his pants.

"You're taking you're time...ugh." Alfred groaned, squeaking when the Russian brushed his side gently, tickling him. "Come on, come on! We don't have a lot of time!"

Ivan chuckled and tugged Alfred's pants down to his knees along with his underwear and took Florida into his hand. "Let me return the favor you gave me in the closet, da?" he chuckled, kneeling down and kissing the tip of Alfred's erection. He smiled up at the American when he moaned, giving a sultry lick down his length.

"F-fuck...Ivan, don't tease!" Alfred whined, tugging at the Russian's hair. He gasped when Ivan took his member in, almost completely, running his tongue on the underside of his shaft. "Oh fuck...nnn!" His grip in Ivan's hair tightened, bucking into his mouth only for his hips to be held down. "I-Ivan...please! You're such a fuckin' cocktease!"

Ivan chuckled and pulled off, kissing down Alfred's member. "I believe you started it, немного солнца," he purred, dragging the flat of his tongue up the bottom of Alfred's length from base to tip. "You teased me first~" He sucked a bit on the crown of the American's member, his tongue peaking out and running over the slit.

"Ivaaaaan, pleeeease!" Alfred hooked his legs over the Russian's shoulders and pulled him in with strength that could crush steel. Luckily Ivan was strong enough to take it without any fatal injuries. Ivan grunted in discomfort and pushed Alfred's legs off, his shoulders aching slightly.

Ivan decided he was done teasing and stood up in front of the American, working on his belt. "I love it when you beg for me." He purred, pulling his erection form its confines and stroking himself a couple times to relieve the ache of arousal. "Turn around and lean over the table." He instructed, his eyes greedily tracing Alfred's sweaty body. When Alfred did as he was told, Ivan grabbed his hips and pulled him a little closer. He spat into his hand and used it as lubricant so that it wasn't too painful. He would have to remember to start bringing a tube around with him in case they made a habit of doing it in public. "This will have to be quick, I admit we've spent far too long on foreplay."

"_You_ spent too long on foreplay!" Alfred snapped, looking over his shoulder indignantly. He yelped when Ivan gave him a quick smack on the ass as a reminder to who was controlling the situation, and grumbled a bit. He gasped as Ivan began sliding in, stretching him wide to accommodate the girth of the Russian's massive cock. Moaning, Alfred pushed his hips back, wanting more of that full feeling that Ivan gave him when he was inside.

When he was in to the hilt, Ivan stopped, moaning at the tight heat enveloping his cock. He placed a hand in Alfred's hair, weaving his fingers through the American's caramel colored strands tightly. His grip tightened in Alfred's hair and pulled, loving how his lover moaned as he yanked on his silky hair. Ivan slowly pulled out, then thrust back in again, enjoying the loud, strangled moan Alfred gave as he just barely brushed up against his sweet spot but didn't hit it directly.

Alfred gasped and wiggled his hips, trying to get Ivan to strike that one bundle of nerves that would make him scream with pleasure. "Ivan..." he whined as he looked over his shoulder and shot his lover a pleading look. He moaned when the Russian spanked him once more, beginning to thrust in and out of him quickly with a quiet grunt. Groaning when Ivan struck his sweet spot, Alfred began meeting his thrusts, hips rolling back to greet every thrust, skin smacking against skin with a dull smack each time.

Spurred on by the need to achieve quick orgasm, their movements became sloppy and loud, sexually charged noises filling the room. Alfred's body rocked back and forth with the force of each thrust, and the table moved with him occasionally. Ivan had a hard time controlling the strength of his hips and almost lost his grip in the American's hair a couple times.

Neither of them knew how long they continued like that, it could have been two minutes, it might have been ten, but all they knew was that they needed to reach the end, and that was all that mattered.

"Fuck! Yeeeees!" Alfred cried out, almost screaming as he was pounded into repeatedly, Ivan's thrusts fast and hard, striking his sweet spot every time he pushed in. Texas had fallen off in all the raucous movement, and even if Alfred didn't need it to see straight, the world was bleary and unclear, everything was a jumble of colors and it felt _amazing_.

Orgasm hit Alfred like a bag of bricks. He screamed. Loud. He was sure that if anyone was even walking in the hallway they could hear him loud and clear and _know_ what was going on. He screamed loud enough to hurt his own ears. He lay there panting, gasping for air as the feeling of completion left him and left behind the post-orgasm effect. He moaned as Ivan continued to thrust inside him, still searching for his own end.

Alfred reached behind and put his hand on the one at his hip, lacing their fingers together as the Russian pushed in and out of him a few more times before coming with a low groan. They stood there, panting and breathing heavily.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Ivan's and Alfred's bosses. Their bosses took one look into the room and saw them. Their eyes widened and America's boss dropped the documents and papers he had been carrying. Russia's boss looked like he was about to faint.

"Дерьмо... Мы, вероятно, должны иметь запер дверь..." Ivan groaned, English vacating his mind.

"Fuck, seriously...what is this? A day where everyone just randomly interrupts us when we're having sex?" Alfred groaned, his head falling forward and thunking against the table. He looked up again, avoiding his boss' gaze, a shameful blush spreading across his cheeks. "Um, yeah, could we maybe get dressed and clean up before we get chewed out?"

The door was shut promptly and they were told to come out when they were cleaned up.

影ちゃん

As their bosses shouted and demanded things, America and Russia sat there, trying to imagine that maybe they hadn't just gotten caught right after having sex in the meeting room. It seemed like everything had to stop, they had been caught with their pants down and now their bosses were furious. Or at least America's was. Russia's boss was just sitting there, looking steely.

America sighed and kept his gaze on the ground. His arms were crossed, hair ruffled and unkempt from its previous abuse at Russian's hands. He sat slumped in his seat, not listening to his boss in the slightest.

"-not to mention completely unsanitary! Not even an hour ago we were using that table for business! How long have you been doing things like this with Russia's representative!" America's boss demanded, occasionally slamming his fist down on the table they were all sitting at. China had been nice enough to lend them a clean meeting room and was flexible enough to reset the trade meeting to resume a different day.

"Few months," America mumbled, still not looking up at his boss. He looked like a surly teenager, not wanting to sit up straight or look his superior in the eye.

"Is that true?" Russia's superior asked, hands folding together in a business-like manner as he looked to Russia for an answer. It was the first thing he had said for a while.

"Da, a few months sounds correct." Russia replied curtly. He wasn't able to meet his boss' gaze either.

"How did this start! I demand to know!"

America and Russia sent each other nervous glances when they heard America's boss. His demand unnerved both of them. America didn't want to be reminded, and Russia didn't want his boss to know.

"Uh...I don't wanna talk about it." America muttered, gaze cast to the side. He focused on the wall, and not the fact that he was being made to remember how Russia had raped him. He didn't mind as much as he did in the beginning, since he got an awesome sexual relationship out of it, but it was still uncomfortable for him to talk about.

Russia mumbled a few words in Russian, and suddenly his boss was much more interested in the conversation. Russia and his boss went back and forth for a few moments, and Russia's tone and volume increased, his words getting angrier and his voice getting lower. He soon stood and threw his chair down, effectively breaking it, and stalked out of the room as he chanted 'Kolkolkol.'

America followed him, wondering what could make the Russian so upset. "Ivan..." he said, finding the Russian pacing in the hallway. "What were you talking about?" The conversation had been in Russian, so he had no idea what had transpired. "Does he want us to stop?" He didn't want to stop having sex with Ivan. He was realizing piece by piece that he had become very sexually addicted, and Ivan was the only one who could sate his unstoppable hunger.

"Alfred..." Ivan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in, planting a heated kiss on his lips. Alfred found anger and frustration and _need_ in the kiss. When it broke he was a little dazed from the intensity. "He wants me to choose."

"Ch-choose what?" Alfred really hoped it wasn't a choice like 'Your lover or you job' or something like that.

"He wants me to either drop our relationship or make it political."

That...sounded actually a lot less complicated that Alfred had originally thought. "So?" he said, brow furrowing. "I don't care if it's political. It'd be good! We could help each other and shit, we wouldn't be at each other throats politically anymore!" Though he would miss it, because it was a guilty pleasure of his, arguing with Russia about political business. It was a bit of a turn on for him.

"Da, but I do not wish to mix my business with my personal," Ivan sighed, pulling Alfred close. "I do not want to have to mix politics with the wonderful bond I have created with you, because there are so many things that could go wrong with it. ...It could be like the Cold War all over again, and I don't want that." _'I don't want us to hate each other so much that we both deny our feelings.'_

"But...I...I don't want to lose _this_!" Alfred whined, clutching at the Russian's coat. He could remember all those times at the beginning of the Cold War, before they had started hating each other so much, where they would sneak around during WWII and fool around a little, most often in England's garage. Though none of that had ever been penetrative, and America had honestly been scared of having sex with the larger nation so he had always made an excuse to stop before they went too far. Now that he actually knew what sex was like with the Russian, he didn't ever want to give it up.

"Neither do I, подсолнечник," Ivan sighed, resting his chin on Alfred's shoulder. "Hm...I am going to tell my boss that I will not make this relationship a political one, and," He put a finger to Alfred's lips when he looked like he was going to protest. "I want you not to worry. Even if our bosses tell us that we cannot continue like this I have no intention of doing that." He leaned in for a kiss, sweeter than the one before, less invasive. When he pulled back he was grinning. "This will be fun! We can be just like a couple in one of England's silly plays!"

"Did you really just compare us to Romeo and Juliet or something?"

"I suppose so. Do you want to be Juliet~?" Ivan giggled at the thought. No, he reminded himself mentally, they did not love each other, they hated each other with enough passion to rival love.

"No! I don't wanna be either! Most of all 'cause I don't love you! I _hate_ you!" Alfred shouted indignantly, crossing his arms and pulling away from Ivan's embrace. He puffed out his cheeks childishly at the thought. Really, Romeo and Juliet? What the hell, like he and Ivan would ever do anything as corny as _that_.

Ivan grinned and took Alfred's hand in his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing the knuckle. "_'_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I never saw true beauty till this night._'_" He chuckled when Alfred blushed, and kissed the back of his hand once more. "Oh, мой идеальный маленький подсолнечник, even if they tell us not to do this anymore would you really think I would let you go so easily? You underestimate me." He chuckled and leaned in, placing a kiss on Alfred's cheek, trailing to his lips and giving him a fulfilling, open mouthed kiss. "Меня учили, что в один час, Есть шестьдесят минут, что в минуту, шестьдесят секунд. Но никто не научил меня, что одна секунда без тебя это вечность."

Alfred blushed. He didn't know what those words meant, but the way Ivan said it he assumed it was supposed to be romantic. "I...don't know what that means," he mumbled, averting his gaze.

"Ah, yes, but you are turning such a pretty shade of red for me, so I know you understand it at heart," Ivan chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to Alfred's cheek. "I suppose we should go back inside. They must be wondering what we're doing out here."

Alfred sighed and nodded, and they walked back into the room where their bosses stood waiting for them. Russia stood, seeing as he had destroyed his chair upon storming out, China would probably send him the bill for that, and shook his head to his boss, indicating his decision to the choice he had been given.

"I do not wish to mix my personal life with my business life," Ivan growled, pulling his gloves off in a rather threatening manner. He held his hand up for silence, his eerie, dangerous aura beginning to glow around him. "And I will have you know that my personal life is my own and only I have the right to govern it. With whom I have a relationship with and have sex with is my own choice, not yours. Russia may not be allowed to be with America, but Ivan has every right to be with Alfred."

America couldn't help standing up and placing his hands on the table dramatically. "Yeah! What that commie bastard said! I can sleep with whoever I want!" Russia twitched slightly, and smacked the American on the ass to get him to sit down again, as his wiggling hips were rather distracting. "Ow! That one hurt, you asshole!" Alfred shouted back, shielding his abused behind with both hands. He was still leaking cum, since he hadn't been able to shower or clean up properly, and it was incredibly annoying when he was supposed to be focusing on talking with his boss.

"If you would stop tempting me with that fat ass of yours we would not be in this situation, da?"

"I am _not_ fat, you perverted communist asshole!"

"Yes, yes you are, you are a greedy little pig, and the greediest part of you is your sluttie ass."

"I am _not_!"

"Oh, yes you are, you are a little piggy and your favorite food is cock!"

"God damn it, Ivan, you can't say shit like that in situations like these, because we can't just have sex right in front of our bosses!"

"Yes we can, it would just be unprofessional."

Their bosses sighed and shook their heads. They would have to take drastic measures for this.

Russia's boss kicked the table, effectively gaining the attention of the two nations, and took a deep breath. "Unless you intend to make this relationship political and put your...good terms to use, then I propose that you do not see one another again. We cannot have distractions, and since you two see each other on a regular basis in a professional setting I can see that it is already a very big distraction for both of you." He looked to America's boss, searching for agreement.

America's boss nodded. "I agree. There should be no distractions in a work setting, and it seems that both of you have a very hard time being around each other and being professional."

"I had a hard time being professional around this commie bastard in the first place!" America whined, and was pinched in the side by the Russian. "Ow! Stop that!"

"Stop calling me communist, Alfred, it hurts my feelings!" Russia huffed, crossing his arms.

"Psh, yeah, like a psycho freak like you has feelings." America was promptly pinched once more. "Ow! Stoppit!"

"Russia," Russia's boss sighed, looking incredibly irate. "Please stop pinching America's representative."

Russia growled and chanted a few 'Kolkolkol's. "I will do whatever I see fit to him, because he belongs to _me_."

This time it was America's turn to pinch Russia. "You asshole! I don't fucking belong to you, how many times to I have to say it!" The two began taking quick snipes at one another, pinching where they could in retaliation. They both would have just punched each other, but their bosses would have stopped the fight before it could get good. Why was it that they classified that as foreplay so easily...?

"Please stop this instant." America's boss sighed. When the two nations stopped reluctantly, he went on. "America, I find it in your best interest that you do not continue this relationship with Russia."

America sat back down in his chair and crossed his arms. Great, now they really were gonna be like stupid Romeo and Juliet. America groaned at the thought. Oh well. At least it would be even more sticky and taboo now that they were going to be kept apart from one another.

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>Дерьмо... Мы, вероятно, должны иметь запер дверь... - Shit... We probably should have locked the door...<br>подсолнечник - sunflower  
>мой идеальный маленький подсолнечник - my perfect little sunflower<br>Меня учили, что в один час, Есть шестьдесят минут, что в минуту, шестьдесят секунд. Но никто не научил меня, что одна секунда без тебя это вечность - I was taught that in one hour there are sixty minutes, that in a minute, sixty seconds. But no one taught me that one second without you is an eternity

**Notes:  
>*cough*<strong> America owes something around 800 billion to China... ***headdesk***  
>Area 51 is <strong>*gets tear gassed by the government*<strong> AhhhhI'msorry!  
>The pickup line is from a Russian romance page <strong>*awkward cough*<strong> Yeah.

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Uggghhh...finals. Suck. Ass. Asssssss. And not in the good way. I...am gonna go to bed. Next chapter will come...uh...I dunno, a few days, whenever I get the editing done properly. After chapter 14 I'm gonna take a break and try to get some writing done, might not update for a while... No idea how long. I'll have a more definite answer next chapter. Thanks.

**Sneak Peek:** Word's gettin' 'round.

Reviews are amazing and they make me feel so fuzzy inside! All reviews are appreciated and I know I can't respond to them all, but I certainly try :3 Thanks for letting me take up your valuable time ***bow***


	14. It's Always Different in the End

**Opening Statements:** I WAS GIVEN A CHALLENGE. Uh ***cough*** if you can call it a challenge exactly... Well actually it was a request. A RussiaxGermany punishment oneshot request. And I ACCEPT BITCH. Uh, please disregard the profanity used... But yes, um, but my requester is an anonymous reviewer, and I have a few questions, so if you're reading this and perhaps you have an account I would seriously love to talk to you about this. Or just leave me specific details in a review, that works too. I am letting you know now though that I will definitely be writing a punishment oneshot for you, dear. Um right...onto other things. This chapter. ...I love it. That is all. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Uh...

**WARNING:** Telephone game, desperation, 69, rimming, wall-sex, slight UK/US

影ちゃん

"And I don't know what to do," Canada sighed, leaning into his boyfriend's side. "I don't really approve of Alfred being with Russia because...he just doesn't treat him right! I mean, I've never seen Alfred so vulnerable and submissive and I...it just makes me angry!"

Cuba didn't want to make his boyfriend angry, but he really didn't care. He would love nothing more than to take his darling Canadian to bed and make sweet love to him, but Canada just kept going on and on about America and Russia! God he hated America... Maybe he should tell someone who could embarrass America about this...

He had something to tell Mexico when he saw her next.

When Cuba saw Mexico a few days later he did indeed tell her about what he had heard. "Mexico! Did you know that America and Russia are in a relationship?" he said, sharing his newest piece of gossip with her. She did appreciate her place on the gossip vine and liked to know any juicy piece of news there was.

Mexico gasped, the news surprising her. "Oh, I had no idea! I have to tell Spain!" She almost immediately picked up her phone and told her brother right there, intending to spread the news to the rest of her siblings as well.

"_Sí, hola_?" Spain answered. He really wished Mexico hadn't taken right then to call him, he was having dinner with his darling Romano and was actually managing not to dig himself even further into the giant, deep hole he had dug himself throughout his years of courting the tsundere Italian. His eyes widened as he heard the news. "Really? Oh! That _is_ surprising!" Once his sister was done telling him about the scandalous news about Russia and America he turned back to his date. "Ah, Lovi! Have you heard about Russia and America?"

Romano looked apprehensive. Spain was actually talking about those two during their date? How rude! "_Stupido idiota_!" He pouted, crossing his arms. "You should be paying attention to me! Stupid tomato bastard!"

"Ah, b-b-but, Lovi! Mexico called and told me that Russia and America are sleeping together! Don't you think that's great? Those two have gone through so much sexual tension! It is good they have resolved it!" Spain exclaimed, happy for the two nations. It actually explained quite a bit, now that he thought about the last meeting.

Romano huffed, not caring in the slightest. He just wanted to get this stupid date over with.

When Romano was visiting Veneziano the next day he let it be known in passing that knew of Russia and America's relationship, and the reaction he got from his innocent little brother was surprising.

"Ve~ I already knew about them, _fratello_!" Italy replied easily, that dopey smile on his face as he stripped for his afternoon siesta out on the deck. When his brother looked at him with a face that was either surprise or anger, he didn't know, he explained just as lightheartedly as before, "At the last world meeting I saw America underneath the table giving Russia some love, veeee~! I think it is good for them! I wish Germany would make love to me in public~"

Romano's face heated up and he cursed out a few words in Italian. "Veneziano you shouldn't be watching things like that!" What if they had corrupted his innocent little brother? No, it probably wasn't Russia or America's fault. He knew who had done this! It had to have been Germany! That perverted potato sucking bastard had rubbed off on his sweet little brother! Oh, he was angry now!

"Ve, America and Russia seem so cute together!" Italy sighed contentedly as he lay down on his flat chair. "I bet they would make cute babies together! Ve, so cute!" Italy seemed oblivious to the fact that Romano looked like he was about to strangle someone. Namely Germany.

"That stupid potato bastard corrupted you! I knew it!"

"Vee?" Italy blinked, his eyes opening for once to reveal their amber depths. "Ah! That's right! I was so caught up thinking about how cute Russia's and America's babies would be that I haven't told Germany yet! I should go tell him now!" Before Romano could stop him he began streaking through the city towards Germany's house. Switzerland got mad before yelling and shooting at him when he came running through his lawn, and France just whistled at him as he passed. By the time he got to Germany's house he had gotten cold, completely forgetting that he was naked and also _why_ he had just ran all the way to the German's house. "Germanyyyy! Germanyyy! Veeee~ Veeee! Let me in! I'm cooold!" he whined, banging on Germany's door.

After a few moments of loud banging, Germany finally answered the door, looking annoyed. His eyes widened and he blushed when he saw Italy standing there naked on his doorstep. "I-I-I-Italy! Why are you naked!"

"Veeeee, I remembered something I wanted to tell you when Romano came to have a siesta with me and then I ran here and I forgot again, veee~" Italy whined, his annoying little 've' noises increasing as he shuffled his feet in the cold. "Germanyyyy, let me in it's really coooold!"

Ushering his lover in, Germany brought him into the dining room where he had been having a cup of tea with Japan to talk about business before the Italian had come crashing through his door. He ran off to go get the little Italian some pants so he wasn't just standing there naked and cold in his dining room.

"Hi, Japan! Why are you here at Germany's house?" Italy asked, running up and giving the Japanese man a hug. "Ooh! Did you come to have a sleepover? Ve, we should all have a sleepover here at Germany's house! Yay! Sleepover!"

"I-Italy-san, please! Cover your shame!" Japan exclaimed, pushing Italy away at arm's length, blushing furiously. It was pointless to tell Italy to 'cover his shame' because unlike most people, Italy had absolutely no shame whatsoever. To Germany this was a regular occurrence.

Germany sighed and returned with a pair of pants, and easily forced Italy into them before sitting back down with his beer. Most people would take a naked lover as a gift or surprise sex, but not him, because this happened enough for him to know that Italy was just comfortable enough to not wear any clothes anywhere. "Now, Italy, what was it that you wanted to tell me so that I may return to my business with Japan?" He really just wanted to have his beer and talk about work with Japan. Prussia had gone out for the day and he was taking full advantage of the peace and quiet to actually get some work done.

"Vee..." Italy blinked, tilting his head. "I forget."

Groaning, Germany pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Italy...would you like to stay the night?" He didn't want Italy running all the way back home because he would surely give Germany back his pants and just run back home naked. Germany wasn't about to let his lover run passed France's house naked in what would quite possibly be the middle of the night.

"Yay! A sleepover at Germany's house!" Italy cheered, glomping his lover and settling in his lap for the rest of the evening. After a few hours of Germany and Japan talking, he finally remembered why he had ran all the way to Germany's in the first place. "Ah! Germany, Germany! I remember why I came!"

Sighing, Germany pinched the bridge of his nose once more. "Why, Italy?"

"I came to tell you about Russia and America!" Italy exclaimed, his eyes bright and twinkling.

"What about America-san?" Japan asked, blushing a bit at himself. He wasn't usually so nosy, but he was curious as to what America was doing to deserve any gossip, and why it involved Russia.

"Ve~ Russia and America are in love!" Italy exclaimed cheerfully, clapping his hands together. "Germany, Germany, don't you think that they would make cute babies together~? That's what I think! At the last meeting I saw America under the table giving Russia-"

"I-Italy!" Germany blushed, slapping a hand over the Italian's mouth. "Y-you shouldn't speak of such things! I-it's indecent!" Really? Under the table? During the meeting? Germany couldn't believe this. He would _definitely_ be talking to both of them about that.

A little shocked, Japan stood up, bowing. "A-ah, excuse me, sumimasen, I have to go." He cleared his throat and walked out of Germany's dining room before he got his shoes and headed out the door. America wouldn't just go and fall in love with someone without telling him, would he? They were supposed to be best friends! No, no...Italy had to be exaggerating! He couldn't believe this... Maybe he would feel better if he talked to Greece about it.

Germany quickly shooed his lover off to bed and got himself another beer. Just as he opened it up he heard his brother crash through the door, sounding incredibly drunk.

"Heeeey, West!" Prussia slurred, attacking his brother from behind and instantly began molesting him, attempting to push a hand down his little brother's pants. "The great and _awesome_ me is all ready to get hot and sticky with mein adorable little bruder! Ready for mein awesome five meters?"

"B-bruder, please, not now..." Germany grumbled, pushing his brother away. "Italy is here, I was going to go cuddle with him after this beer."

"That's awesome!" Prussia cheered, one arm falling over Germany's shoulder and suspiciously migrating down to his ass. "We can have a threesome! C'mon, I just got done with some awesome partying with Toni and Franny and I'm feelin' horny!" He smacked his brother on the ass and began guiding him upstairs toward the bedroom. "What's up, West? You're usually a bit more enthusiastic!" If 'enthusiastic' meant getting freaky with the whips and chains.

"Well, I just found out that Russia and America are in a relationship, I suppose I would be a little put off..."

Prussia snorted, looking at his brother. "Seriously? That is so not awesome... I thought America hated that bastard as much as I do! Too bad, I thought he was maybe almost as awesome as me. Oh well, come on, West, let's do it!"

"...Bruder, go to your room."

When Prussia woke up the next morning the only thing he remembered was that Germany had told him something about Russia and America...something about them being together...they were having sex together? Something like that... Wait, that meant he had to tell someone! Pulling on a pair of boxers, Prussia stumbled out of his room in the basement and barged into Germany's room.

"West! Russia and...Wait, you already know. Oh, hey cutie," Prussia said upon finding his brother groggily sitting up and seeing Italy whining and clutching Germany tightly in protest to waking up. It wasn't usual that Germany would let himself sleep in, but Prussia supposed it was a morningafter, and to congratulate his baby bruder for getting laid he left them alone.

Prussia decided he needed to tell someone about his newfound knowledge, and since West and Italy were busy he decided to take a ride to Austria's house and pay him a visit. He found Austria having a lunch party with Hungary and Switzerland, and was more than happy to crash it.

"Hey, Roddy, what's up?" Prussia cackled, pulling out a chair uninvited and kicked his feet up onto the table rudely, tipping his chair back as he put his arms behind his head. "You wanna know what I found out?"

"No! Now get your filthy feet off of my table!" Austria exclaimed, smacking Prussia's boot clad feet off his table. Hungary looked rather annoyed, and surprisingly so did Switzerland as opposed to his usual neutral look.

"Aw, c'moooon! Don't you wanna know about how Russia and America are having sex? Or something like that...West said something about sex, Russia, and America. I was pretty drunk." Prussia shrugged, kicking his feet up once more, only for Austria to shove them back down.

Glass could be heard breaking as Hungary dropped her teacup onto the table. Tea spilled onto the table and dripped off the edge. She immediately stood up, producing a camcorder from nowhere and walking briskly out of the room, telling Austria they would have lunch another time.

Prussia blinked. "...I just did something really bad, didn't I?"

"You just ensured that at the next world meeting all of us get a copy of a video of Russia and America having sex." Austria sighed, holding his head in his hands. "Gilbert, you unsophisticated moron..."

Switzerland decided that he would rather not stay around for the rest of the conversation and packed up, heading out without saying goodbye. When he was safely outside he let himself blush. Really, did Prussia have to be so crude and talk about people's relationships so openly? It was so rude! Switzerland just took a deep breath and decided to go home and talk to his sister...

Meanwhile Prussia had promptly been kicked out of Austria's house for ruining his lunch and shrugging off the rejection, he opted instead to go talk to France and tell him about the juicy piece of gossip he had acquired, seeing as he would be much more willing to talk about it.

"Yo, Franny! Open up!" Prussia shouted, banging on the door of France's fashionable, two story villa. "C'mooooon! I got some juicy news!"

"Euh..." France finally opened the door, rubbing his temple. "_Mon cher, Prusse_, I have a very bad headache, I drank quite a bit too much last night," France sighed, shaking his head when Prussia protested. "Ah..._oui_, fine, Gilbert, come in..."

"Okay, so yesterday I totally found out the most awesome- or maybe unawesome, I haven't figured it out yet- thing _ever_! So after I got home drunk last night I was totally ready to have a threesome with West and his little Italian kitten, but he made me go to bed, and he tells me that Russia and America are totally going at it! Can you believe those two are together?"

"Ah, _oui_, I had my suspicions about those two," France sighed, walking into his kitchen to get a glass of water. "_Mon cher_, would you like something to drink?" Without bothering waiting for an answer, France pulled a beer from his fridge that he kept just in case Prussia decided to stop by unannounced like he just did. "So, why have you come? To simple gossip about _Russie et l'Amérique_?"

"Well, ja, I thought that'd be fun." Prussia shrugged, cracking open his beer. "Oh, but I gotta tell other people too!"

"Hm, that would be nice. I think I shall spread the news around as well." France chuckled, taking a sip of his water. He couldn't wait to see the look on America's face when he found out everyone knew about his secret relationship, that wasn't all that secret by now.

So for the rest of the day France dedicated himself to spreading the news around to other nations. He went to tell everyone that didn't already know. Which was by then narrowed down to one person.

England.

"Ah, _mon cher Angleterre_, have you heard the news about _Russie et l'Amérique_?" France asked, settling himself in England's home. Rather uninvited, actually. "I wasn't so surprised to hear it, actually; those two have had quite a bit of unresolved tension for a while and I applaud them for taking it upon themselves clear the table of bad blood."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, frog!" England exclaimed irritably, close to smacking France to get him out of his home. "I have no idea what you're talking about, you stupid git!" Here he was, trying to enjoy his fish and chips and France had come barging into his home, spouting nonsense in that grating accent of his about Russia and America! What the bloody hell was going on!

"Well, from all the rumors going around I am surprised you haven't heard from someone else yet." France '_tsk tsk_'d and shook his head, pouring himself a cup of tea, probably the only thing he would allow himself to consume when he was with England. He actually wasn't that surprised. No one really told England these sorts of things.

"What the bloody fuck am I'm supposed to have heard!"

"I believe they think they are being discreet, but really, no one can hide _amour_ from _moi, ohonhonhon_!"

"What the hell are they being discreet about!"

"Really, I should be ashamed for not realizing it earlier, it was so clear! Especially at the last meeting."

"What happened at the last meeting! What are you _talking_ about!"

"I think they make such a cute pair, Italy kept talking about how cute their children would be, but I beg to differ, as neither are truly fit for parenting like you and I, but I suppose I would definitely like to-" "BLOODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ALREADY!" England shouted, grabbing France by the front of his fashionable coat and shaking him violently. Why wasn't France telling him anything! He was just going on and on about stupid shite that he had no interest in! "Is Alfred in some sort of trouble with Russia or something? Tell me what is going on!"

"Ah, _mon Angleterre_, so direct as always..." France chuckled, pulling England's hands away from his front so that his coat didn't wrinkle. "Well, from the rumors _Russie et l'Amérique_ are either in love, in a tentative relationship, or are simple having lots of _amour_ with one another, there are so many versions of the story, _tsk, tsk, tsk_."

"...WHAT!"

影ちゃん

Alfred sighed, lying on his couch and playing on his game console. It had been almost two weeks since his boss had forbidden him from seeing Russia anymore, and while he was sure that he should feel sad or something, the most he was feeling was _boredom_. He would call Ivan for phone sex again, but his boss was monitoring his calls now and he couldn't make any calls to the Russian to sate his rapidly growing sexual hunger.

Tossing his controller down, Alfred flopped back on his couch, feeling incredibly bored and horny. Mostly horny.

Just as he was thinking of calling his brother to go and have sex, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, brow furrowing. It was his day off- more like he was suspended from working for a few days- and he had no idea who would be calling him.

"Alfred..."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Ivan?" He breathed, sitting up. "I-Ivan, you shouldn't be calling me! My boss has been checking who I'm calling. He'll know you called..."

"N-no, Alfred, I...I am in New York. I am using a pay phone near your apartment and I wanted you to know that I...that I came to see you." Ivan sounded nervous; like he was afraid he was going to get caught. "My boss thinks I am spending a few days with my sister. She was kind enough to cover for me. I didn't tell her about us, but I have the feeling she knows..."

"...Well what the fuck are you waiting for, you commie bastard?" Alfred growled, already working his pants off. "I'm gonna be waiting here for you naked with vodka poured all over my body, because you need to fucking _ravish_ me!"

Ivan didn't reply, he just hung up.

While Alfred didn't have any vodka to pour all over himself, he did make good on his promise to strip naked and wait for the Russian to get there. Ivan knocked less than three minutes later, and when Alfred opened the door he practically threw himself at the Russian. He looped his arms around Ivan's neck and attacked his mouth, pulling him inside hurriedly.

Ivan kicked the door shut behind him and kissed back eagerly, one hand cupping the back of Alfred's head to deepen the kiss and his other sneaking down and grabbing his ass. He ran his gloved hands down Alfred's uncovered body, reveling in the high pitched moans and mewls the American let out upon feeling hands mapping out his neglected body.

Navigating to the bedroom, Ivan pushed the American down on the bed and began working on his clothes. He shouldered off his coat and let it drop to the floor before pulling his shirt off. He felt hands at his belt, and looked down to see Alfred pulling his belt off and popping the button, then pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Ivan groaned as the American pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to pull his member out and began kissing down the length of it.

Ivan groaned, his fingers weaving through Alfred's hair. God he had missed this... Those two weeks without any contact with Alfred had been _agony_. "Enough," he growled, pushing Alfred down onto the bed. His breath hitched as he saw Alfred's beautiful body spread out beneath him. And it was _his_. It all belonged to _him_.

"Please, Ivan..." Alfred whined, reaching down to stroke Florida, which had grown hard very quickly when the Russian had arrived. After a few good strokes he reached down further, pushing a finger into his hole dry. "I need it...here."

Kicking off his pants completely, Ivan climbed on top of the American and spread his legs a little forcefully. He licked his lips as he saw Alfred displayed out in front of him so delectably, begging to be fucked into the mattress. "Alfred..." He breathed, reached down and brushing Alfred's cheek with his knuckle, stroking his cheek gently. "You are beautiful."

Growling, Alfred flipped their positions so he was on top. He straddled the Russian's hips, gripping his member and lining him up with his entrance. "Yeah, I know I look great, but seriously, you need to fuck me." Without waiting for protest, not that Ivan had any, Alfred groaned as he easily and quickly impaled himself on the Russian's cock. He cried out, shuddering on top of Ivan's body and letting go completely.

Ivan's eyes widened and rocked his hips up a little. "My, Alfred...you must be so deprived of release...if you came just from penetration alone." He moaned as the American weakly hit his stomach in retaliation and rocked his body on top of him, his member sliding in and out just barely.

"Sh-shut up...I...I haven't been able to cum for two weeks..." he whined, placing his hands on Ivan's chest to give himself better leverage. He pulled himself up and dropped back down, brushing up against his sweet spot. Alfred cried out, already hard again as he began pulling himself up and then dropping back down to try and hit that one bundle of nerves that would send him over the edge again.

Ivan raised an eyebrow at this, and reached forward, grasping Florida gently. He pumped up and down, loving how Alfred bucked and whined at the touch. "Have you touched yourself?" he asked, letting out a breathy moan as Alfred clinched around his member tightly.

"No, I'm a sex addict and I totally didn't try to jack off when I was alone for two fucking weeks."

Chuckling in amusement, Ivan squeezed Florida idly. "No need to be so snide, sunflower." His breathing hitched once more when Alfred tightened his grip on his cock, the vice-like grip feeling as if it were nearly cutting off his circulation. "Have you been home all this time?" he mumbled, thrusting up into Alfred's incredible heat. He smirked when Alfred bucked and seized when he hit his sweet spot head on.

"M-my boss wanted me to stay home, nnn! Ahh..." Alfred slowed his bouncing and rocked his hips deliciously on Ivan's cock, grinding down on him desperately. "He's been faxing me work and stuff and- ahhh! H-he calls me every couple days to see how I'm doing, AKA making sure you're not here fucking me."

"Ah. Good he is not calling now then." Almost jokingly, they both halted their movements and listened for a few seconds, daring Alfred's phone to ring. Nothing happened. "See?" Ivan giggled, placing his hands on Alfred's hips. "Now. Ride me."

Eagerly, Alfred started up his rhythm again, rocking his hips back and forth for a few moments before lifting himself up and dropping back down. He gasped and moaned Ivan's name over and over as his managed to strike that one special spot inside him again and again, Ivan's cock ramming into his sweet spot so hard it almost hurt. He was so deep that Alfred felt like his cock would go up his throat and out his mouth.

"Oh fuck...nn! Yes! Ivan!" Alfred cried out as the Russian continued to stroke Florida slowly and buck up into him. He reached up and tugged at Nantucket, almost screaming as it sent waves of pleasure pulsing throughout his body. He came for the second time, faltering in his movements for just a moment before he was fucking himself of Ivan's cock hard once more, his own member coming back to life. _'Fuck, I'm gonna end up cumming like four or five times like this...'_ Not that that was a bad thing, but one could only have so many orgasms in a night before killing themselves.

Uttering a breathy chuckle, Ivan pulled his hand up to his mouth and licked off the cum he found there. He grimaced, tasting those disgusting burgers that Alfred was always eating. "That is disgusting," he grumbled, wiping the semen off on the sheets.

"No one told you to...ahhn! To go and lick it off," Alfred groaned, pulling at Nantucket. Texas was slipping down his nose, close to falling off. Ivan reached up and plucked them off before they fell. The American whined as he ground down on Ivan's cock, needing more inside. Florida bobbed up and down with each bounce, dripping with precum already.

"My, you are just a desperate little slut, aren't you?" Ivan chuckled, managing to sit up. He grabbed Alfred's hips and spun him around so that the American was facing away from him. He got a perfect view of Alfred's ass, swallowing him up all the way down to the base, and that beautiful golden back, arched in pleasure and glistening with a light layer of sweat.

"I-Ivan, what are you- ahh!" Alfred cut himself off with a loud cry of surprise as the Russian gave him a sharp spank. It left a tingling feeling spreading throughout his flesh as he wiggled his hips a little, hoping that Ivan would do it again.

"I want to see it," Ivan purred, rubbing the red mark he had made. He loved it when Alfred's ass was just that right shade of red, fresh from the abuse. "I want to see how your greedy body takes me in completely." He gave Alfred's ass another swat, softer than before. "What are you waiting for, шлюха?" He chuckled, grinning when he heard Alfred moan. "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock."

More than willing to comply, Alfred rocked his hips a little, teasingly, before he lifted himself up and dropped back down, striking his sweet spot head on. He almost screamed, but managed to slap a hand over his mouth just in time. He didn't want his neighbors to get too bothered. Sadly Ivan seemed not to get why he was stifling his noises and gave him a quick slap on the behind.

"Don't cover up your noises, they are so cute. I love it when you scream for me," Ivan chuckled. And Alfred claimed he wasn't a 'screamer.' Yeah right.

"B-but...my neighbors..." Alfred whined, still rolling his hips over the Russian's member to keep him pumping in and out shallowly.

"Let them hear, подсолнечник. I want them all to know who you belong to. Scream my name," Ivan growled, thrusting up into the American's tight, suffocating heat. He was rewarded with a pleasured scream of 'Ivan' and smirked. "That's right," he breathed, occasionally bucking his hips up to bury himself deeper inside Alfred's body as the American bounced up and down on his member.

Alfred came for the third time. He would have gone limp if Ivan's grip on his hips didn't hold him up. His hunger was beginning to back down, the exhaustion of multiple orgasms beginning to catch up with him...but it still wasn't enough.

Ivan gasped when Alfred squeezed tightly around him, milking his first orgasm out of him. He moaned as he filled the American up, watching as some of it leaked out around his member. He hadn't been able to find release in quite a few days, and it showed in how much cum he had managed to get out. The Russian groaned as Alfred continued to rock his hips desperately, and he found his softened member becoming hard once more. "A-Alfred, no, not like this...I want you to do something for me."

Squeaking in surprise when he was pushed off of the Russian's cock, Alfred whined at the loss. He yelped when he was grabbed by the hips and flipped around, his face shoved into Ivan's crotch. The meaning of it sunk in after a few moments. He scrunched his face up in disgust. "Shit, Ivan, no, that's nasty! This was just in my ass! I'm not gonna suck you off!"

"No? Then perhaps you would like it better if we did it like this," Ivan chuckled. He grabbed Alfred's hips and pulled him up so his lower body was over his chest and his member was positioned over his face. He gave the underside of Alfred's shaft an experimental little lick. "Ahh, that is better, da?"

Alfred gasped as he felt Ivan's cold tongue trailing up his member. "Th-that's not what I meant!" he moaned, turning his face away when the Russian pushed his hips up, bumping his cheek with the head of his cock. "I-I don't wanna- ah! D-don't wanna suck you off when your cock's just been in my ass! That is totally not hygienic!"

"Why not?" Ivan chuckled, his tongue traveling up and licking at the American's balls. Ivan giggled when he saw that Alfred shaved down there as well. "I didn't think you one to shave these as well." He pulled Alfred's hips down and traced his tongue around the ring of muscle that was leaking cum. His tongue slid in easily, loosened sufficiently by the fucking it had just received and his cum working with saliva as lubricant.

"Ahh-ah!" Alfred cried out upon feeling that slick, strong, _cold_ muscle entering him. "An-any body hair that isn't above the neck is _gross_!" He managed to get out, pushing his hips back to get more of that delicious feeling inside. He shuddered at the thought of France, who was quite proud of the fact that he had never shaved anything in his life.

"I will keep that in mind," Ivan chuckled, licking his lips. He could remember a time in the 80's that America had said that 'shaving was for pussies' when France had made a comment during a world meeting. What a fickle person Alfred was. But that wasn't important, he had better things to focus on. He pushed his hips up again. "Come now, подсолнечник. You should return the favor."

Grimacing, Alfred used one hand to grip the Russian's cock and the other to hold himself up. He licked the tip experimentally. When he was sure that it wasn't going to poison him, he gave a long lick from tip to base, using the flat of his tongue. He kissed around the crown of Ivan's member, tongue dipping in to trace the foreskin and run along the slit. Alfred gasped as Ivan gave him a smack on the ass as a warning, silently telling him to stop his teasing.

Ivan moaned as Alfred took him in, deepthroating him easily and fluidly. He bucked up into the moist heat surrounding his member and heard Alfred almost choke. He was well aware that the American could subdue his gag reflex, though, so he didn't worry too much about it. He dragged his tongue down Alfred's shaft, enjoying the vibrations that his moans caused. He moved back up, pushing his tongue into the American's quivering hole, licking up some of the cum that had escaped him.

"Ah! Ivan!" Alfred cried out, rocking his hips back into that talented tongue. He gasped as a hand wrapped around Florida, pumping him firmly. "Nnn, yeeeees!" He moaned and arched his back. He yelped in surprise when Ivan spanked him hard enough to leave a hand print. "O-ow, what was that for?"

"Don't forget to give me some love too, подсолнечник~" Ivan chuckled, kissing the fully healed brand on Alfred's skin. He moaned in appreciation as Alfred took him in once more, bobbing his head and moaning around his member as he used his tongue to massage his shaft.

Alfred cried out around the member in his mouth as he came once more, shuddering as waves of pleasure crashed through his body. He swallowed around Ivan's cock and almost choked as cum flooded his mouth. He pulled off and coughed. Dammit, that was the _second_ time Ivan had done that... Would it kill to give some warning?

Swallowing what was in his mouth, Alfred groaned and went limp on top of Ivan's body, laying his head on the Russian's leg. He groaned as he was grabbed around the middle and pulled up. He snuggled up against Ivan's body, letting out a contented sigh. He gave Ivan a light pinch when the Russian took Nantucket in his mouth. "Stop that. Gimme a two hour nap and then we can do it again, because while I'm tapped out now I sure as hell am _not_ done with you."

影ちゃん

Stretching and giving a yawn, Alfred swung his legs out of bed. He stood up, rubbing his eyes of any sleep that had gathered there and walked over to his window. The light that filtered through had woke him up from his nap. Pulling the curtains closed so that the room was blanketed in shadow, dim light just barely filtering through the edges of the curtain. As he was about to go back to bed, a pair of arms circled around his waist, trapping him. Alfred grinned, leaning back into his captor's embrace.

Ivan chuckled and rested his chin on Alfred's shoulder. He took the American's hand and pulled it up to his lips, placing a few kisses on the back of his hand. He nuzzled Alfred's neck, laying a few kisses on his neck and squeezing his hand gently. "I am truly fortunate," he whispered, planting a kiss on Alfred's pulse.

"For what?" Alfred yawned, one arm going up and wrapping around Ivan's neck behind him as he held his other hand. He turned his head and gave the Russian a chaste kiss, sweet and noninvasive. He liked this, it was a refreshing turn of events that he wouldn't mind going through every once in a while.

"Это ты моя."

Alfred didn't know what that meant, so he just silenced the Russian with another kiss. He turned around and looped his arms around Ivan's neck, but didn't deepen the kiss, content with keeping it just the way it was. When the kiss broke Ivan was smiling. It was a different type of smile. Not the innocent, fake smile he usually put on. This one was more...calm, sated. And real. Less plastic than his usual smile, the one that made Alfred want to beat it off his face with a table.

Ivan took one of Alfred's hands and laced their fingers together. He leaned in and placed a feathery little kiss on the corner of his mouth, trailing over his cheek and finally giving him a proper kiss on the lips. "Я хочу, чтобы ты стал одним со мной."

Laughing quietly, Alfred seemed to get the gist of that statement and shook his head. "Not now. I'm hungry. You want something to eat?"

"Something to eat sounds wonderful," Ivan chuckled and nuzzled Alfred's neck gently. He allowed the American to leave his embrace and followed him out of the bedroom, not even bothering to put any clothes on. He stood in the doorway of Alfred's kitchen, watching him search through his pantry, cupboards and fridge to see if he had anything worth cooking.

"You want something to drink, too? I don't have vodka, though, so work with it," Alfred said over his shoulder. "And I officially have _no_ food, so I was thinking of calling a place to have a pizza delivered."

"Some tea would be nice." Ivan nodded, watching the American run around the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. "I would prefer not to eat any of that. Your Americanization of Italy's food makes me sick sometimes."

"Oh…well, um…I know how to make…pirozhki, if you want that…" Alfred mumbled, blushing. "I'd have to go to the store though. And it's cold. And I kinda don't wanna."

Chuckling, Ivan sauntered into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. "You do not have to try to please me by cooking Russian dishes. I am sure it would taste like shit anyway."

"Hey! I can actually cook really well!" Better than England at least, and that was all that mattered. "What kind of tea did you want?" he asked, deciding to change the subject. He pulled out of Ivan's grip and opened the cupboard where he kept his tea, for the occasion that England stopped by for some reason and he wanted a cup of tea.

"Green tea would be nice. I usually have that with my blini in the morning," Ivan replied, his eyes following the American's moves everywhere he went. It was quite amusing when Alfred stood on his tiptoes to get the tea bags from the cupboard. "Alfred~ You look so cute, running around the kitchen without any clothes on! It makes me want to fuck you up against a wall~ That would be fun, da? Don't you think so?"

Alfred sighed, putting the tea kettle onto the burner and turning it on high so that the water boiled faster. He turned around, leaning against the stove. "I don't really want to be fucked up against a wall in my kitchen. Maybe in the living room, though." Before he even had time to completely register what he had just said, Ivan grabbed him around the waist, tossed him over his shoulder fireman style and walked out into the living room, immediately pinning him against a wall roughly.

Alfred groaned as the back of his head hit the wall and he saw black spots throughout his vision. He sighed as the Russian began kissing down his neck, but wrapped his legs around his waist and tangled his hands in his hair anyway. "God, you're so fuckin' pushy sometimes," he grumbled, moaning when Ivan bit down on his pulse and left a little red mark there. "Ahn…h-hey, d-don't leave any hickies where it's hard to cover them! I can't have my boss stopping by and seeing any fucking love bites all over my neck!"

Ivan giggled and kissed the mark apologetically. "I am sure you could cover it with a band-aid or wear a scarf," he replied nonchalantly, trailing kisses and red marks down Alfred's neck, partially just to spite him.

"Psh, yeah, like I would wear a scarf." That was so not fashionable. He wasn't like France, but at least he wasn't a fashion disaster like England. "And besides, I don't- ah- have any turtle necks or anything. Stop leaving hickeys god dammit!" Alfred snapped, smacking Ivan on the back of the head as he left another red mark on his collar bone. "If my boss sees them he's gonna freak!"

Ivan '_tsk tsk_'d and shook his head. "You are absolutely no fun~ Where is your sense of adventure? Isn't that the fun of doing something you aren't supposed to? The _danger_?" he hummed tauntingly, leaving another hickey on Alfred's neck, where his shirt wouldn't cover it.

"_Yeah_, but it's kinda hard to cover it up when you're leaving hickeys where everyone can see them!" Alfred shouted, smacking the Russian on the back of the head again. Ivan growled and bit down on his neck, leaving an angry mark that would no doubt last for a few days. "Dammit… Just fuck me already, okay?" he grumbled, grinding down against the Russian's rapidly growing erection, Florida already saluting loyally.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ivan waggled finger at him with a wicked grin on his face. "Say please~" Then he got a better idea. "Actually, I want you to say it in Russian for me. Say пожалуйста for me~! It will be good if you start learning a second language now, da? Especially if we are lovers!"

"Fuck you!"

"That is not how it is pronounced, Alfred. Say пожалуйста. Pahz-hah-luista!" Ivan was promptly smacked on the back of the head for his cheekiness. "Alfred, I am trying to educate you in a second language as to make you a little less ignorant."

Alfred grumbled something the Russian couldn't hear, avoiding his gaze and blushing a little.

"Hmm, what was that, I am afraid I did not catch it?"

"I said that I don't need help learning how to say please in Russian 'cause I already know," Alfred grumbled, his cheeks flushing red. Ivan thought it was cute.

"Oh?" Ivan grinned. When had this happened? "And how would you know?"

"Just because I don't know what you're saying all the time doesn't mean I have no basic understanding!" Alfred huffed. "I know how to say please and thank you and can I go to the bathroom and shit like that. And…something else."

Ivan's eyebrow quirked up. "Dare I ask what might this 'something' be?"

"…" Alfred blushed, but took a deep breath and went on. "Я…хочу, чтобы вы ебать меня." The words felt foreign and odd falling from his lips, but it seemed to make Ivan happy. He had only recently learned how to say that, thinking it would come in handy at some point.

Ivan grinned. Oh, that just made him so happy that Alfred had learned how to say that in Russian! His accent was terrible, but he would soon fix that. "I would be more than happy to," he replied, placing a kiss on the American's lips. He held on to Alfred's hips and easily slid in, moaning at the heat that engulfed him.

Alfred gasped and moaned into Ivan's neck, shifting his hips to get more inside. He sucked on the Russian's neck a bit as payback for giving him a hickey, and left a mark of his own that would stay for a few days. Alfred let out a yelp of surprise when he was spanked for the trouble. He growled and squeezed Ivan's hips tightly in response.

"Ah…Alfred…" Ivan murmured as the American clenched around him. He heard Alfred huff and grinned.

"That is so not what I was going for…" Alfred grumbled. He cried out when his sweet spot was struck abruptly. "Ah! I-Ivan, nooo!"

Suddenly, the door seemed like it was being thrown off its hinges. As both Ivan and Alfred looked over they saw England standing in the doorway, who at one point had probably been angry, but now was simply mortified at the view he was being given.

"Shit! I-Iggy! It's- it's not what it looks like!" Alfred exclaimed, realizing the picture he and the Russian must make, fucking up against a wall in his living room. "He's um…he's…" He couldn't think of a valid excuse for why Ivan would be pounding his ass into a wall. "He's…um…he's raping me!" _Smack!_

"Alfred, I really tire of your silly excuses," Ivan growled. The mood had been efficiently slaughtered, and it had killed his erection as well. Stepping away from the wall, he let Alfred fall to the floor with a loud 'thump' that his neighbors would no doubt complain about later. "I am going to get dressed." He then left the room and went back into Alfred's bedroom to get dressed.

Alfred groaned and looked over at his former caretaking, blushing with embarrassment. "Hey, Iggy…" he grumbled, pulling his knees up to his chin to hide his more private parts from the Brit. Not that England hadn't seen Florida before, it was just a little embarrassing.

England sputtered something incoherent and obviously angry before averting his gaze and blushing. "Th-that's all you have to say, you stupid git! I was about to knock on your door when I hear you shout 'no' and I bust in to see what is happening and if you are in trouble, and _that's all you have to say_!" he demanded, still not looking at the American. Arthur stepped inside and closed the door behind him so that no passing neighbors had to gaze upon the scene. "For the love of god, put some trousers on so I can yell at you properly!"

Alfred sighed and stood, following Ivan into the bedroom. He picked up a pair of boxers that were slightly stained. Slipping them on, he told Ivan not to kill the Brit and followed him out.

"Okay, Iggy, what do you want? I doubt you came just for some tea or something…" As if on cue, the tea kettle whistled, indicating the water was boiling. "Dammit…" Alfred groaned and went into the kitchen. "Ivan, don't kill him, Iggy…please don't do anything that would make him want to kill you."

Arthur looked about ready to punch the Russian, red faced and angry, with a little embarrassment mixed in. Apparently he had been as surprised to see Alfred and Ivan like that as they were.

Ivan, who had put his pants on and a shirt sat down on the American's couch and grinned up at the Brit, daring him to say something that would get him a lead pipe to the back of his head.

Ignoring the smug look he was being given, Arthur instead called out to Alfred. "Alfred, lad, if you would, may I please have some Earl Grey…I've have quite the day… Two sugars and just a smidge of honey and lemon, please." First France barging in and telling him about America and Russia, then the plane ride to New York, which had been _horrendous_, and now _this_. At least he no longer had to ask Alfred if the rumors were true.

When Alfred came back in he had two mugs, and handed one to Ivan and one Arthur. He had grabbed a cola for himself from the fridge. He sat beside Ivan on the couch and groaned, cracking open his soda. "So…Iggy. Why are you here?"

"W-well, the frog told me some…disturbing news about you and…" Arthur trailed off, glancing at Ivan who still had a shiteating grin on his face. The Brit cleared his throat nervously and went on, "And _him_. When I heard, I thought I might drop by for a spell to see if the news was true."

Alfred spit out all his coke out, sputtering a few angry curses. Ivan cursed in Russian and tried to brush off some of the soda that had gotten on his pants. "Shit, how the _fuck_ does _France_ know about us!" he demanded, almost losing his grip on his cola.

"Perhaps your brother said something to him," Ivan muttered, sipping at his tea. "In hindsight, I probably should not have included him in our activities without making sure he did not tell anyone afterwards. It did teach you a lesson though."

"Shut up, asshole! You never told me we were gonna be exclusive." Alfred gave the Russian a halfhearted slap on the shoulder.

"I had thought that branding the USSR's symbol onto your fat ass would be sufficient enough for you to come to that conclusion."

"I am _not_ fat, you commie bastard!"

"What the bloody hell are you two raving on about!" Arthur demanded, clutching his mug of tea in desperation, trying not to throw it at the two. He felt misplaced, like he wasn't supposed to be standing there with the two lovers.

"Um…nothing. But, seriously, Iggy, why're you here?" Alfred queried, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, you can't have taken a seven hour plane ride to NYC just for kicks."

Arthur cleared his throat nervously once more, casting a nervous glance at Ivan. "Alfred…perhaps we could have a more…private conversation?"

Rolling his eyes, Alfred stood and walked into his room. He returned moments later with his wallet. He tossed it to Ivan. "Ivan, can you run down to the McDonald's around the corner and grab me a couple Big Macs, four super sized cokes, five orders of large fries, three double quarter pounders, two double cheeseburgers, a Big N' Tasty with cheese and no tomatoes, a McChicken, aaaaand…a salad, I think. Got all that? Oh, and feel free to get something for yourself, too, it's on me."

Ivan arched an eyebrow, thinking about making a fat comment, but kept it to himself, nodding. He was pretty sure he could remember all that. ...Okay, screw keeping in the fat joke, he couldn't help himself, "That order sounds like cardiac arrest with a stroke on top with a side dish of several clogged arteries."

"Shut up! I exercise, I can work off the weight!" Alfred bristled, throwing a couch pillow at the Russian. "Just go do it so me and Arthur can talk."

Ivan chuckled. "Whatever you say, моя дорогая подсолнечника. I will return shortly. Enjoy your talk." That said, he gathered up his shoes and coat and headed out the door.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur settled beside his former colony and stared down into his tea, which by then had cooled down. "Alfred," he started, pursing his lips together. "What is your relationship with Russia?" He wanted to know exactly before he got around to the yelling part, because he liked knowing what exactly he was yelling at Alfred _for_.

"Oh, um…it's mostly sex." Alfred shrugged.

"'Mostly', lad?"

"Uh…well, it's not like it's much else." Alfred shrugged once more, taking a big gulp of his soda. When Arthur sent him a _look_, he went on, "I'm serious, Arthur! That's really it… We're not in love, we're not gonna go elope in Vegas or something, hell I don't even think we're properly a couple." The most endearing term Ivan had used to describe them was lovers, and the pet name he had for Alfred was 'slut' so it wasn't exactly a 'romantic' type of lovers, either.

"I know, Alfred, but…" Arthur worried his bottom lip before pursing them together. "Lad, may I remind you this isn't the _first_ time I've caught you with _him_."

"I know, Iggy, please don't remind me… I was younger then, and me and Ivan were going through a lot of political issues with the Cold War and all, not to mention WWII was kinda making it hard on us," Alfred sighed. "Look on the bright side. At least you didn't catch us fooling around in your garage this time."

"Very true, Alfred but…well, I was just saying because I only want what is best for you… Alfred, I know we have our differences and sometimes we don't get along, but I just want to make sure that you're making a good decision with your relationships," England sighed, setting his mug of tea on the coffee table, mostly full and untouched. "I want what's best for you."

"Yeah, you're the best role model for relationships of all things," Alfred snorted sarcastically, emptying his cola can of its contents into his mouth.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean, young man!" Arthur demanded, his thick brow furrowing together in irritation.

"I mean that with you and France constantly breaking up and then getting back together, and breaking up again, and having hatesex, and then getting back together, you aren't exactly the guy I'd go to for relationship advice," Alfred snorted, putting his empty cola can on the coffee table. "I mean, seriously, you and France have been doing that for something like, seven centuries!"

Arthur blushed angrily. "I will have you know that the frog and I are in no sort of relationship right now and I intend to keep it that way!"

"Yeah, _right now_, being the detrimental term there!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur sighed. "Alfred, you git, you don't even know what detrimental means…" He sighed again and let it go. "Alfred, what me and the frog do is nothing compared to what you are doing now. While I admit that my relationship with Francis has been one of those that goes through its ups and downs and we often agree not to see one another for a while before deciding that we should pick up the relationship again, we should be talking about _your_ relationship."

"What's there to talk about!" Alfred exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air. "So me and Ivan have sex, so he comes over to my place and stays a couple nights, I go over to his house and stay there too! We've gone out on a date once! What do you want to know? Do you want to know what the fuck he does to me? To date, he's fucked me with a pipe, his cock, a vodka bottle, a gun, ice, several dildos, dressed me up in a weirdo outfit, took pictures of me—"

"A-Alfred!" Arthur interrupted, a blush flaring up on his cheeks. "I-I don't need to know these things!" Even if Big Ben was chiming in protest beneath the cloth of his trousers. And he thought _Francis_ was kinky! He was almost curious as to what else Alfred was doing with Russia… Almost being the key word. "But that isn't the point! I just…I just don't think that a relationship with Russia of all people should be your choice."

"Yeah, you and my boss both…" Alfred grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly. "And what the hell happened with you and France, at the last meeting the only thing keeping you guys from fucking on the table in front of everyone was you being a prude!"

"I am not a _prude_!" Arthur protested, almost looking offended. "And he wanted me to wear…well it doesn't matter! The point is that as of a week ago I will have no affiliation with the frog that isn't punching his teeth out!"

"Oh, I get it, you guys like the outfits and roleplaying and stuff. Me and Ivan do the power-play stuff, mostly."

Bristling indignantly, Arthur stood up, looking a bit flustered. "We do not- that isn't the point! And it is 'Ivan and I', Alfred, don't butcher the queen's language any further than you already have!"

"Psh. Like I care. I'm not a fucking colony anymore, you can't boss me around," Alfred grumbled, glaring hard at the Brit, his eyes narrowed into sapphire slits of angry, icy fire.

Arthur curled his fists at his sides. Alfred looked so tempting right there, in nothing but his underwear and his glasses. He had to restrain himself, though, because if he made a wrong move Russia might bash his head in with his pipe. "Alfred, I don't think you are sorted out for this sort of…relationship."

"And what the hell do you care?"Alfred shouted, standing up angrily. "It's my life! You can't do anything to make me stop! I can make my own decisions and I want to be with Ivan, because it feels good! You don't have any power over me!" He stomped his foot stubbornly like a child. "And you know what I think of you, Iggy? I think you're so vanilla it's _painful_!"

That was the breaking point for Arthur. He grabbed Alfred by the arm and smashed their lips together, decking him down on the sofa.

Alfred's eyes widened and he thrashed about a bit under his former caretaker's weight, trying to push him off. His wrists were taken and held above his head forcefully. Squirming, he tried to push his knees up to get the Brit off of him, to no avail. Not that he was really trying much.

"You think I'm _vanilla_, Alfred? Oh, I'll show you vanilla, lad. I've learned quite a few tricks in my days. As a privateer I used to be quite the man in bed and I think I've still got some of that talent left in me." Arthur chuckled in a sultry voice that Alfred didn't even know he possessed.

"Arthur, you gotta stop this." He sighed, weakly pushing his knees up against the Brit. He could push Arthur off any time he wanted to, but doing it without hurting him would prove a problem. "If Ivan comes in he's gonna kill you. I'm serious."

"Don't be silly, Alfred, if that brute came at me I could hold him off just fine, now stop struggling," Arthur laughed bitterly, spreading the American's legs forcefully.

"Arthur I'm serious!" Alfred exclaimed, this time actually trying to persuade the Brit. "If Ivan sees this he's gonna bash your head in! I am not kidding, when I slept with Mattie he blew a gasket and whacked him over the head with his pipe before tying him to a chair and making him watch us fuck." He probably could have worded that better...

"Alfred, don't be so daft. He will never have to kno-"

As if on cue, the door swung open, revealing Ivan with three McDonald's bags and a holder for the drinks. He froze upon seeing the two on the couch, dropping the food immediately. He growled and glared at the Brit on top of his lover, stomped up to him, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and slammed him into the nearest wall, making sure to keep him at least six inches off the ground.

"Какого черта ты делаешь?" Ivan demanded in a low, dangerous tone that even the most oblivious would know not to ignore. When Arthur didn't respond and only struggled a bit under his grip, he repeated himself in English, but with a few add-ons and insults. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, вы маленький кусочек дерьма? Were you really just trying to take what belongs to _me_?"

Sighing, Alfred sat up and went to his lover's side. He placed a hand on his shoulder, looking a little irritated by the situation. "Ivan, don't kill him."

"He was trying to touch you, therefore I must kill him," Ivan growled, pushing the Brit up against the wall even harder to make him cry out in pain. "And you were not doing anything to stop it," he added, amethyst eyes staring hard into blue ones. "And so you will be punished as well."

"He doesn't _actually_ wanna have sex with me, Ivan," Alfred groaned. "He only wants to because now he can't have me. He just wanted to because now I'm having sex with you. And as for me not pushing him away, I didn't really care, because I knew you would get home soon and it would be a lot scarier if you beat the lesson into him harder if you caught him."

Ivan seemed to soften up from those words, but his grip on the front of Arthur's shirt didn't waver. Actually, it got stronger. "Oh, подсолнечник, that is so considerate! I do enjoy beating the shit out of those I don't like and you didn't do it just so I could!" he giggled, finally dropping the Brit. He hugged Alfred for his thoughts, nuzzling the top of his head. "I am still upset with you, though."

"That's fine, more spankings for me then." Ivan would have to think of a new punishment, because Alfred obviously enjoyed that far too much for it to be a punishment.

Ivan released the American and turned to Arthur. "Get out." The two simple words were filled with more intimidation than the Brit had ever felt emanating from the Russian. When Arthur didn't move, Ivan grabbed him by the back of his shirt and promptly kicked him out, slamming the door behind him.

Alfred could feel that the Russian was still upset with him, and it showed how Ivan ignored him and began cleaning up the forgotten McDonald's bags and the spilled drinks. He rolled his eyes and took Texas off, placing them on the coffee table. He pushed his boxers down a little and let them fall to the floor. Stepping out of them, he went up behind the Russian and wrapped his arms around his middle, rubbing up against him not so subtly. "Ivan…" he whined, trying to play the part of the neglected lover.

"What is it, Alfred?" No pet name, ouch.

"Why are you mad at me?" the American huffed, pulling away and crossing his arms. He waited for Ivan to turn around and look at his uncovered body, reaching down to touch Florida a little.

Ivan turned around and saw his lover stroking his member idly, bringing an erection to life. He violet eyes traced Alfred's body greedily. He shook his head a little to clear himself of the distraction. "I am upset because you did not push him away."

Alfred pouted and put his hands on the Russian's chest. "I'm not gonna go running off with England, if you're thinking that. Because," And why the fuck would he run off with _England_ of all people anyway? If he _was_ going to run off with someone it would be someone a little more awesome. "I'm sure a ride on Big Ben would be fun. _But_…" One hand trailed down and popped the button of Ivan's pants. "I think that the Grand Canyon…" He pulled his zipper down in a slow, teasing motion. "Needs something…just…a little…" He pushed his pants down just a little and pulled his member out, already hard. "_Bigger_."

Ivan moaned quietly and slipped an arm around the American's waist, pulling him close. "Oh, I truly am fortunate," he purred, pushing Alfred back and onto the couch. He felt the blood rush even further to his cock upon seeing the American spread out and eager for him. "Oh, yes. Yes, yes I _am_."

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>шлюха - whore<br>подсолнечник - sunflower  
>Это ты моя - That you are mine<br>Я хочу, чтобы ты стал одним со мной - I want you to become one with me  
>Я…хочу, чтобы вы ебать меня - I...I want you to fuck me<br>моя дорогая подсолнечника- my darling sunflower  
>Какого черта ты делаешь - what the hell are you doing<br>вы маленький кусочек дерьма - you little piece of shit

**Shadow-chan's Final Thoughts/Rants:** I...am going to take a break for a while. No idea how long. Maybe a few weeks, not like I'm gonna be dead like a temporary retirement or something but seriously I need to actually get shit done... I'm so distracted. Ah well, whatever. So I'll see you guys in a while. Expect that RussiaxGermany to come out before I update this story. Because I will CONQUER THE CHALLENGE BITCH. ...Again disregard obscenities please. But yes. So until then, I'll be gone. But remember that Shadow loves you allll~!

**Sneak Peek Because Shadow's a Bitch and She's Doing This Even Though She Won't Update For a While:** Guess who gets to be Russia's cute little maid for a day?

lol I probably pissed a lot of people off with that xD But yes I love you all, reviews are my life and I do stalk FF even when I'm not updating excessively. So I'll see you all...uh whenever I update next! Thanks for reading :3


	15. I Think Lithuania's a Bit Better at That

**Opening Statements:** I...uh...this. Yeah. I...I feel like a footstool. By footstool, I mean if anyone wants to request a oneshot...I will totally write it for them. Leave me a review or send me a PM, I'll reply and we'll talk. Anyway, this chapter. Umm...I dunno, it's okay. I like it I guess. Was kinda fun to write ***shrug*** I figure this is a totally awesome way to celebrate the birth of my nation...by stuffing him in a maid's outfit. Yup. Blowin' shit up since 1776. In a maid's outfit. Okay no. But seriously, maid's outfit. So yeah, pewf now. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Meow

**WARNING:** Maid outfit, roleplaying, spanking, toys

影ちゃん

"I hate you."

"Come now, подсолнечник," Ivan chuckled, sitting at the edge of his bed, waiting for Alfred to come out of the bathroom. "Let me see how cute you look! I know you'll look good in the outfit I chose~"

"I hate you," Alfred said again from the other side of the bathroom door. He looked into the mirror, blushing furiously the reflection he found there. God, he hated this… Why had he let himself be talked into wearing this stupid outfit in the first place? Because they were at Ivan's house and Ivan had insisted that they do what he wanted. Fuck.

"Alfred, I _will_ punish you if you do not come out," Ivan growled firmly. Why couldn't Alfred just be compliant sometimes…? He did enjoy his defiance most of the time, but this was one point where he didn't. "Come out, right now. I know you are done getting dressed for me."

Alfred hesitantly turned the doorknob and peeked out. "Don't laugh," he grumbled, slipping out of the bathroom.

Ivan's eyes traced Alfred's body hungrily; the black and white French maid's outfit hugged his body awkwardly, obviously meant for someone with more curves, his image perfected by the little bow in the back and matching stockings. Ivan wished he had put the bow in his hair, but he was lucky enough that he had gotten Alfred to wear as much as he did already, so he wouldn't push his luck.

The dress barely reached passed his thighs, and he was sure if he leaned over just the slightest bit then nothing would be left to the imagination. Alfred wished he could scratch his legs since he wasn't used to the stockings, but he knew he would have to let go of the front of the outfit to do that, and he didn't want to do that since pulling it down seemed to be the only thing keeping his modesty intact.

Grinning, Ivan beckoned the American with his finger. "Come here, подсолнечник." He patted his lap, indicating he wanted Alfred to sit. He frowned when the American just stood there, looking angry and trying to pull the outfit down to cover his obvious erection. "Alfred," he said again, firmer.

"Fuck you. There's no way," Alfred grumbled, his cheeks burning furiously. He wanted to smack the Russian across the face and withhold sex from him for weeks, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that to himself, nevermind do it to Ivan. "Why did I even agree to this anyway?"

"Because we did what you wanted last time and it is my turn," Ivan giggled. "Now come here, Alfred." His patience was wearing thin...

"Fuck no!" Alfred gave the Russian a double birdie and squeaked, quickly pulling the outfit down again to cover the skin that had been revealed. His cheeks flushed even harder.

Pursing his lips, Ivan stood and pulled the American to him by his arm. He sat back down and yanked Alfred into his lap forcefully, enjoying the yelps of surprise his actions earned. "Why don't you start 'cleaning' my little maid?"

"Nothing to clean up," Alfred grumbled, squirming a bit on the Russian's lap. He yelped when Ivan gave his side a soft pinch.

"Now, now, you know better than to talk to me like that~" Ivan giggled, one hand sliding up the American's outfit and fingering the garters that held up the stockings. "You know what you have to call me!"

"There is _no_ fucking way!" Alfred snapped back, pushed the Russian's hands. "And don't get all touchy-feely all of the sudden! God…I hate you."

"Really, I don't think you have to call me 'god', but 'master' would be appreciated."

Alfred gave the Russian a slap on the shoulder, muttering another 'fuck you' under his breath as he tried to stand up and get away from his lover, only for Ivan to yank him back into his lap.

"_Tsk_, _tsk_, really, trying to escape so soon?" Ivan tutted, shaking his head. He pushed the dress up just the slightest bit, hoping to catch a glimpse of what type of clothing he had on underneath the outfit, or if he had anything on underneath it at all. He did like those types of surprises. Alfred grumbled something incoherent under his breath that Ivan didn't catch.

"What was that, my little maid?" Ivan laughed, brushed his thumb against the American's cheek gently. He moved his hand up further and tried to smooth Nantucket down even if he knew he couldn't, sending a violent shiver of delight down Alfred's spine.

"Ah-ahhn! Th-that's cheating!" Alfred whined, squirming in the Russian's lap. "And I said…whtwdyoulkmetoclnmstr." Alfred pushed all the words together, his voice sometimes dipping too quiet for Ivan to hear.

"Speak up, Alfred, I can't hear," Ivan chuckled, knowing it must be good if Alfred was _this_ embarrassed about it.

"I said…what would like me to clean…master," Alfred grumbled bitterly, eyes focused on the floor and his cheeks stained a crimson shade of red. Ivan thought it looked just adorable, but he knew Alfred would argue that point for a long time if he said it aloud.

"Ah, there we are, you seem to be getting into it now," Ivan chuckled. He looked around his room. There really was nothing to clean. Dammit, couldn't Lithuania have left just a few pieces of dirty clothing lying around? Oh well, Ivan could improvise… The Russian pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor in front of him. "Alfred, why don't you pick that up for me." It wasn't so much a suggestion as an order.

Pouting, Alfred stood up and crouched down, thinking he could outsmart the Russian, but Ivan grabbed his wrist before he could pick up the article of clothing.

"Nyet, Alfred, do it properly. Lean over."

Red painting his cheeks, Alfred leaned over in front of the Russian to pick up the shirt, knowing something was about to happen… Alfred yelped when Ivan giggled and pulled back the waistband of the black, lacy panties he had underneath the dress, then letting go so it snapped sharply against his backside. Alfred stood up straight, pulling the back of the dress down to try and appear modest.

"Awww, Alfred, you even put on the panties for me~! Aren't you just the sweetest!" Ivan giggled, clapping his hands together gleefully. He reached forward and pushed Alfred's hands away, the only thing keeping him from getting a perfect view of the American's ass.

Alfred flipped him the bird again and stepped back. He was already embarrassed enough, why the hell did Ivan have to drag this out? Couldn't he just fuck him without a fucking maid's outfit on just like a normal person? Then again, their sex could be considered almost anything but normal of all things.

"Come here and sit on my lap, my little maid." Ivan chuckled, patting the inside of his thigh gently. He giggled with the glee of a child on Christmas morning as the American hesitantly sat back in his lap, legs on either side of him. Ivan licked his lips, seeing all that Alfred's vital regions had to offer. He looked so cute in his outfit!

"You creepy-ass motherfucker," Alfred mumbled under his breath, squirming slightly in the Russian's lap. The panties were uncomfortable, barely restraining his erection. They didn't do much to contain Florida; his 27th state was already peeking out of the lacy undergarments in a not-so-subtle way, the panties hugging his erection almost painfully.

"_Tsk, tsk_, is that any way to talk to me, Alfred?" Ivan waved a finger at him in mild humor. "I think you hurt my feelings," he teased, one hand moving behind to trail down his spine, making the American shiver. "You should apologize. Naughty servants don't get any treats, after all."

Alfred had no idea what the 'treat' would be, but he had a feeling he didn't want to find out. He didn't want to be baited with a treat like some dog. "Fuck you," He snapped, flipping Ivan the bird once more in retaliation. "Like hell I would apologize for telling the truth! It is now fact, you, asshole, are one creepy-ass motherfucker."

Pouting, Ivan gave the American a soft pinch, stopping himself from smiling when Alfred let out a cute little yelp. "Alfred," He said, sternly. "Apologize. You are not exempt from punishment, and glib will get you a spanking, подсолнечник."

"Yeah, right. Like I care," Alfred grumbled as he tried to pull the front of his outfit down. He didn't like how Ivan's eyes would occasionally stray below the waist, tracing his vital regions with his eyes. Alfred could swear he was undressing him with his eyes. Not that he really had to, not much was left to the imagination already.

"_Alfred_," Ivan growled, his voice dipping to a low, dangerous tone that sent shivers up the American's spine and sent blood running straight for his groin. "Apologize."

"Never!" Alfred snapped back, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Without saying a word, Ivan nodded and pushed Alfred down easily so he lay across his lap. The sudden movement surprised the American, and was even more surprised when the back of the maid's outfit was pushed up to reveal his ass. Not that it had been covered much anyway. "You get one chance to change your mind, Alfred. If not, I will punish you." Ivan silently admired how the black lacy panties complimented his smooth skin nicely. He would have to make him wear something like this more often.

Alfred stayed quiet. A blush darkened his cheeks. He wouldn't admit it, but he was actually rather eager for this. When he didn't say anything for a moment, he yelped as Ivan brought his hand down on his behind, no doubt leaving a red mark. He stifled another cry of pain when the Russian spanked him again, and again. The tingling feeling traveled up his spine and almost numbed his backside, just enough so he could still feel the sting.

When Ivan stopped, Alfred whined in the back of his throat and pushed his hips back. He blushed, a little embarrassed. Great, now he seemed too eager... "Ivan..." He whined, pushing his hips up a little.

"Alfred~ Remember what you have to call me," Ivan chuckled, giving the American a light swat, definitely not enough to hurt or be any form of 'punishment.'

Alfred mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'yes master' and wriggled in the Russian's lap uncomfortably. He could feel Ivan's blatant erection pressing up against him and it excited him, knowing that he couldn't just hold out forever. He would have to fuck him sometime soon.

"Now, then. You will apologize now, da~?"

"Fuck no," Alfred growled, wiggling again awkwardly. God he wished this was just a little more comfortable... If only he could lie on the bed at leat, it would be easier. Crying out in surprise when his backside was struck once more, Alfred moaned quietly under his breath as the sting settled in.

Ivan mentally counted to ten as he struck the American repeatedly. When he counted ten strikes, he stopped and rubbed the red, abused flesh gently. Ivan hummed pleasantly upon hearing Alfred moan under his touch. "You make such cute sounds~ I wish I could hear them all the time. Are you ready to apologize yet?"

Alfred was about to make another 'creepy' insult, but he kept his mouth shut instead because if he did then he would never get fucked. "Y-y-yeah," he mumbled, blushing heavily. "I-I'm sorry, okay? Can you fuck me now?"

Smirking, Ivan pulled Alfred up so he was sitting across his lap. "Hmm... Are you sure? I don't think you're quite sincere enough." Ivan's hand wandered up the American's thigh, pulling at the garter strap and snapping it against his skin gently. Ivan briefly wondered if Alfred had put the bra on too. Curiously, Ivan's hand wandered up further to the American's back, smoothing down the fabric of the outfit and searching for the bra strap underneath subtly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alfred wondered aloud, shrugging off Ivan's searching hands. He gasped when two fingers suddenly took a hold of Nantucket and pulled gently, sending violet jolts of liquid pleasure down his spine. "Ahhn! I-Ivaaaan! Nooo, not Nantuckeeeet!" His arms flew up and locked around the Russian's neck, burying his face in his neck as his erogenous zone was played with relentlessly. "Nnnn! Pl-pleeease..." he mumbled weakly, arching into the touch on his ahoge.

"Alfred~ Remember what to call me!" Ivan giggled, circling Nantucket around his finger casually. Oh he loved how he could make Alfred beg for him with just one lock of hair. Then again Alfred could probably do the same if he paid attention to his neck, but he trusted Alfred enough not to take advantage of that.

Blushing darkly, Alfred whined and tried to shake off the hand assaulting his ahoge. Tried being the key word. He breathed heavily into Ivan's neck, inhaling the scent of his scarf as his erogenous zone was tugged and rubbed.

Ivan shuddered when Alfred gave a small kiss to one of the many scars on his neck. His breathing hitched as a familiar warm feeling spread through his body. His erogenous zone didn't have quite the violent effect on him that Alfred's did, it didn't give him the racking pleasure that made him whine and beg and mewl, but it was enough to make him begin losing control, which, for him, was something potentially just as torturous.

Pushing Alfred to the ground and unbuttoning his pants, Ivan pushed them down eagerly, his underwear following the same path. Alfred settled between the Russian's legs knowingly, looking up with eyes darkened with lust as if to ask permission. "Go ahead, дорогой," Ivan purred, violet eyes meeting blue with a hidden, dark intent behind them. He stroked himself slowly, relieving some of the ache the arousal caused.

Alfred kissed the tip of the Russian's erection, lips easily wrapping around the head. Wasting no time on teasing, he moved his head back and forth, Ivan's hard member sliding easily in and out. His tongue ran along the underside of his shaft, working around the tip when he pulled back, and repeating the process. Without even the slightest bit of protest from his gag reflex, Alfred deepthroated the Russian easily, his member sliding smoothly down his throat. Alfred grinned as best he could with a cock in his mouth and pulled back wiping his mouth on his arm. "See how good I am at sucking cock when I want to?" He hated it when Ivan forced him to give him head, it wasn't as fun. But when he _wanted_ to, he loved the feeling of the Russian's member moving in and out of his mouth fluidly. When he _wanted_ to give someone head he was the best at it. Oral fixations are good. "_'_Cause if you force me..." He gave a long, sultry lick down the length of Ivan's manhood, enjoying the moan it extracted from him. "Then I'll half-ass it. But..." He paused to deepthroat him again, loving how Ivan's cock twitched eagerly in his mouth, meeting the back of his throat. When he pulled back he took a deep breath of air, breathing slightly heavier. "When I want to, I'm the best in the world."

Ivan by no means would try to argue that point, because of all the people who'd had a taste of his cock Alfred was the best. Especially when he was so compliant. The only other times it had come close to feeling quite like this was when he had made him do it under the table at the meeting and during their time experimenting with roleplaying before. "Alfred...подсолнечник..." He moaned, a finger curling around Nantucket once more as Alfred took him in again, not quite deepthroating but still pleasurable. He gasped quietly when Alfred sucked around his member, the warm, cavern that was his mouth acting as a vacuum to pull his rapidly approaching orgasm out. Ivan couldn't help but tangle his hands into Alfred's messy hair as he began deepthroating him again, his hot mouth enveloping even more of his cock.

Pulling off, Alfred licked his lips, looking up to probably ask if Ivan would just cum already so that they could fuck, but seemed to misjudge just how close the Russian really was. He groaned and closed his eyes to shield them from the cum that made its way onto his face. Alfred sighed and wiped his face off, licking his fingers clean of semen. He would never admit it, but he rather liked the taste. It tasted like vodka.

Alfred reached down under the outfit he had on, stroking himself beneath the lacy panties he had on. He pushed himself to his feet and sat in Ivan's lap, wrapping his arms around the Russian's neck. "Heh, y'know, I actually really like giving head," He mumbled, pressing a kiss to Ivan's lips, breaking him out of the post-orgasm trance he had been under. "And I really like being throatfucked, but..." He laced his fingers through Ivan's hair, grinding down on him, trailing off.

Not wasting any time, Ivan tossed Alfred down onto the bed and pushed up the maid's outfit, showing off his proud erection beneath the black, lacy panties that did nothing to conceal it. Alfred whined quietly, one finger tracing the head of his cock. Ivan was about to say something, but the words stuck in his throat when Alfred began fisting his erection, thumb smearing the precum at the tip of his erection. His hand joined Alfred's at Florida, stroking him gently and slowly. He traced the edge of the lace on the panties around Alfred's waist, tugging them down gently. He pulled them off and tossed them onto the floor to be picked up later.

"Я должен быть вы..." he murmured, spreading the American's legs, eyes soaking in the sight before him. Alfred was beautiful, hair tousled and framing his head on the pillow, body spread out nicely before him, legs spread eagerly, ready for Ivan to take him. "Вы станете одним с Россией сейчас, да?"

While Alfred didn't know Russian, he could pick up the meaning of the last part. "Yeah," He reached down further, letting Florida slip from his hand so he could push a finger inside himself. It slid in easily, met with little resistance. "I think it'd be nice to become one," he uttered with a breathy chuckle, spreading his legs even further. "I'm all yours, 'master', so come and take me."

Ivan was more than happy to. He stroked himself a few times, already hard again, and grabbed Alfred's legs. Hooking them around his waist, the Russian grabbed his hips and pulled him in, diving in completely with one quick thrust. He savored the moment of penetration, moaning low as he was sheathed entirely inside the American. The tight heat around his cock never ceased to amaze him, he was always to hot and tight, never loose, even after all the fucking they did.

As he arched his back, Alfred's hands shot up and his fingers tangled in the Russian's ashen blonde hair, pulling him down. He pushed their mouths together hurriedly, bucking his hips eagerly. "C-c'mon, fuck me," he urged breathlessly, grinding down on the Russian's cock. If he angled his hips just right he could just barely brush against his sweet spot, but it wasn't enough to please him. Draping his arms over Ivan's shoulders, he pulled him in with his legs, whining and begging for more as the Russian began moving in and out of him.

Alfred's begging fell on deaf ears. Ivan wasn't listening. All he could register was that Alfred was beneath him and writhing in pleasure as he thrust into him, brushing up against that one pleasurable bundle of nerves with every stroke but never striking it head on. All he could register was that Alfred was wrapped around his cock and it felt _good_.

Clawing at Ivan's back, Alfred pushed his hips down wantonly. He buried his face in the Russian's neck and began kissing and biting at the scars he found beneath his pink scarf. He felt Ivan shudder noticeably and continued to nibble at his neck, tracing one of the scars with his tongue.

Ivan gasped and placed his hands at either side of Alfred's shoulders to hold himself up. "A-Alfred..." he bit out when the American nipped at the scar over his pulse. That familiar, warm feeling a pleasure spread through his body like a potent poison that fogged his mind and made him lose control, almost making him physically sick at the thought of how the only other person to have done it was Mongolian Empire. Before he lost any more control he already had, Ivan grabbed a hold of Nantucket, pulling a little harder than necessary. Alfred yelped, and Ivan shoved him down onto his back. He whined, wiggling his hips provocatively.

"B-but..." Alfred looked up at him with the eyes of a kicked puppy. Little tears of hurt pricked at the corners of his eyes. Ivan ignored the guilt that began to form a knot in his stomach. Those were nothing but crocodile tears, he told himself, he already knew Alfred could force himself to cry and act hurt quite well. He was a rather good actor after all.

"You will lay back and take it like the bitch you are," Ivan growled out, pulling Alfred's lower body up just slightly to gain a better angle. He finally gave the American the pleasure he wanted, striking his sweet spot head on. "And you will cum because I am fucking you, not because I will touch Florida, and not because I will touch Nantucket."

Whining once more at being denied, Alfred rocked his hips down to meet the Russian's thrusts. He gasped out profanities under his breath as Ivan struck his pleasure spot, sending jolts of electricity shooting through his body. Alfred reached down to touch Florida, only for his hand to be knocked away before he could even get one stroke in. "I-Ivan..."

"No. You do not get to touch yourself," Ivan growled once more, his hips snapping forward to bury himself balls-deep inside the American. His violet eyes fluttered closed when Alfred arched his back and cried out loud enough he was sure Lithuania could hear from downstairs. "Scream for it, подсолнечник. Scream my name."

As soon as Ivan requested it, Alfred screamed. He screamed out the Russian's name over and over, each time he struck his sweet spot Ivan was rewarded with a pleasured scream of his name, with 'yes', and 'please', and 'fuck me harder' throw into the mix as well. Ivan felt all control he had leave him, and grabbed Alfred's hips tight in a grip meant to bruise, rutting into him senselessly, hard and fast.

Everything was white. Alfred couldn't stop screaming. He had claimed he wasn't a screamer, he had never been this vocal before he had started sleeping with the Russian. Sure, he had moaned and talked, but he had never screamed as much as he did with Ivan.

Alfred let out one final scream of Ivan's name, going limp on the bed as he came hard, his fluids getting onto the maid's outfit. He waited for the Russian to finish, clenching his muscles tightly around his member, enjoying how it twitched eagerly inside him. When Ivan came, panting and shuddering, Alfred pulled him down for a kiss, rolling them over so he was on top.

As Ivan's senses returned to him, he kissed Alfred back weakly. His mind was foggy, but he was beginning to regain his ability to process coherent though. "Я прошу прощения...Я потерял совсем немного контроля," Ivan murmured, English vacating his mind. He could think of bits and pieces in English, but none of it was useful to the current situation.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize." Alfred knew enough Russian to hear that Ivan was apologizing, but everything else flew over his head. "Help me get this off." He tugged at the maid's outfit, wanting it off so he could snuggle with his lover.

Ivan helped Alfred out of the outfit, mind still a bit muddled from the intense orgasm. When the outfit was successfully removed and Ivan completely undressed they both collapsed on the bed, Alfred lying on top of Ivan, using his chest as a pillow. "Вы обманули," Ivan whispered in the American's ear, finger trailing up his spine. English was still rather hard to come by. "Используя мои слабые точки, чтобы заставить меня потерять контроль. Это просто не справедливо."

_'Great, I sucked the English right out of him,'_ Alfred mentally groaned. "Talk to me again when you're speaking a language I'm fluent in. Until then, I'ma take a nap."

"Спи спокойно, любовь."

When the two woke up, Alfred grabbed his boxers from inside the bathroom and returned to bed with Ivan. They shared a long kiss. It was noninvasive, sweet. Something they seemed to only engage in and enjoy after a nap. It was nice.

"So," Alfred said, tracing an imaginary pattern on Ivan's smooth chest. "I have to leave for my plane ride in like, five hours. What do you wanna do?" Five hours of nothing but sex sounded good.

Ivan cast a glance at the forgotten maid's outfit on the ground, then looked back to Alfred expectantly.

"Again? Shit, I didn't know you liked it _that_ much."

He did. Ivan couldn't suppress a giggle. He had used to make the Baltics wear maid outfits around the house. He still had the outfits too, but none of them fit Alfred's body so he'd had to buy a new one specifically for him. "Actually," he grinned, and began digging through the drawer in his night stand. When he found what he was looking for he held it up triumphantly. "I think I have a better idea."

"Oh god..." Alfred went just a little pale. "You don't...you're not gonna make me...fuck."

Downstairs, Alfred grumbled and squeezed his legs together, the small vibrator inside of him brushing up against his sweet spot just barely. "Jesus christ, Toris, how do you _do_ this?" Alfred demanded to the Baltic, pulling the bottom of the maid's outfit down to cover his nether regions a little more. They couldn't find the panties, so he was going commando. Ivan was making him clean the entire house with Toris. With a fucking vibrator up his ass. The damn thing wasn't even big enough! It was just a small, pink, finger shaped vibrator that didn't even get deep enough. Fucking commie jerk...

"It helps if you do not move quite so much. Only move when necessary," Toris offered, helping the American clean the books. He had been in Alfred's position before, and was feeling just a bit bad for him.

"God, I don't blame you for hating living here," Alfred grumbled. "If I had to go through torture like this every day then I'd kill someone." He would definitely _try_ to kill Ivan before he left back to New York. Maybe he could put bleach in his vodka... No, too extreme. Maybe he'd just leave a wet, soapy area lying around on the floor after he mopped. That way Ivan would at least trip and fall. "Hey Toris, after I mop the kitchen, don't go in there, and after I leave, tell Ivan to go in there. Kay?"

"...That is not a good idea, America."

影ちゃん

"Good afternoon, sister," Russia said, allowing his little sister in nervously. Luckily she wasn't breaking his doors, this was more of a business meeting. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, leading her into the sitting room where they would be conducting business. He had begged his boss not to make him do it, but he had been forced in the end. He had a feeling his boss was making him do it because he knew he was still seeing America. Hell, he'd already fallen in his kitchen where Alfred had forgotten to dry the floor after he mopped, wasn't that punishment enough?

"I would like tea. Big brother, may I use your restroom before we begin?" Belarus asked sweetly, removing her coat and tossing it at Lithuania with just the slightest hint of anger in her actions.

"Of course. Toris, please prepare me and Natalia tea," Russia ordered, slipping behind the Lithuanian awkwardly. He used the Baltic as a shield in case Belarus decided to go all psycho on him. Cowardly maybe, but he was scared. And anyone who made _him_ cower, in his own home nonetheless, was someone not to be messed with.

Belarus nodded and disappeared from the room. Discreetly, she made her way upstairs and into Russia's bedroom. She had been hearing rumors about her darling Vanya and someone, no one had been named. Everyone she had questioned had refused to say, even when threatened. She refused to believe her sweet, innocent big brother would go and sleep around with some whore when he had her. She just needed reassurance that he wasn't going behind her back, so she decided to play detective in his room.

Belarus didn't have to search hard. She found a pair of black lacy panties on the floor, almost hidden beneath her brother's bed. Enraged, she almost ripped them in half. "BIG BROTHER!" She screeched angrily, ready to pull out her knives and begin carving someone up. Preferably Lithuania. Because she knew this was somehow his fault.

An audible, rather girly, scream was heard, obviously from Russia. It took a few minutes but Russia and Lithuania finally appeared in the doorway, both of them looking very, _very_ scared. Russia looked about ready to cry.

"Big brother! What is _this_!" Belarus demanded, holding up the black panties, her face red with anger and fury. She noticed Russia go sickly pale.

"Th-th-those are..." Shit, he hadn't picked those up when America had been there earlier. Luckily the American had gone back to New York, but Russia was still in hot water. Russia looked at Lithuania for help, and only received a look that screamed 'can I please leave' in return. Neither of them could help one another.

"Have you been sleeping with…with those _whores_ again!" Belarus demanded, glaring pointedly at Lithuania, who shrunk behind Russia. Oh, if looks could kill, Lithuania would be dead a thousand times over.

"N-no, of course not Natalia!" Russia replied quickly, slowly backing out of the room with Lithuania close at his side.

"Then what are _these_!"

"Th-th-th-those a-are...are..." Russia's mind drew a blank, and he went for the closest scapegoat available. "Th-those belong to Toris!"

"Wh-what!"

"Y-yes, Toris and his brothers must have been in my bedroom again..." Russia turned to the Baltic. "Toris you know better than to play in my room! It is off limits! You will be punished later!" When he was turned away from his sister he mouthed, 'Don't say anything and I'll give you time off.' Luckily Lithuania was taking this well. This was why he was his favorite, Latvia or Estonia would never play along so easily. He turned back to his sister. "S-s-so, dear little sister, please, don't be rash... Let us go down and drink our tea and finish our business and you may stay the night, let us not dwell on this, yes? All in the past!"

Belarus' gaze narrowed, her glare calculating every movement the two made. "Fine," she replied finally, tearing the panties in half and throwing them on the ground. "I wish to sleep with you tonight, big brother."

Russia looked around nervously, looking to Lithuania, but only received a nervous shrug in response. "Y-you can sleep in my bed tonight. I will take the guest bedroom." He would have to have Latvia change the sheets. Twice.

That seemed to be enough for Belarus, and Ivan let out a sigh of relief. He had just dodged a very potentially fatal bullet.

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>подсолнечник- sunflower<br>Я прошу прощения...Я потерял совсем немного контроля- I'm sorry...I lost quite a bit of control  
>Вы обманули- you cheated<br>Используя мои слабые точки, чтобы заставить меня потерять контроль. Это просто не справедливо- Using my weak point to make me lose control, it's just not fair  
>Спи спокойно, любовь- Rest in peace, love<p>

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Pfffft I fail...meow. I dunno when the next chapter will come out. I need another break, I'll get the next chapter in a week or so. I love you all :3

Reviews make Shadow so happy and they make her write lots and lots more :3 Thanks for reading~


	16. Never Go To Bed Angry Or Drunk That Too

**Opening Statements:** I fail at requests, I've only got one posted and another halfway done, I haven't even started the third one... But it's really fun! And I swear, I'll get them all done! I have to say, I can't accept anymore for now, though, because three is already killing me. Anyway, this chapter...uh...idk read it. You'll find out. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Woof

**WARNING:** Alcohol consumption, public molestation, public-bathroom sex, drunk sex, exhibitionism, role-reversal

影ちゃん

Alfred and Ivan woke up in the American's hotel room, limbs tangled and arms wrapped around one another. The comforter had fallen off the bed entirely and the sheets were mostly bunched around Alfred, seeing as he moved a lot in his sleep and he was a blanket hog. It was comforting, warm for both of them, and neither felt the need to get up anytime soon.

Alfred was the first to get up, sitting up slowly and stretching. His bones made an audible popping noise and he sighed, his muscles relaxing much more. He was pulled back down by the Russian beside him and pulled into a kiss, arms sliding around his middle. He could feel Ivan's morning wood pressing against his thigh. Alfred smirked into the kiss.

"Not now," he replied with a smile, kissing Ivan briefly before pulling away. He checked the clock on the bedside table. "We've only got twenty minutes to get to the meeting, or Germany'll kill us." The world meeting was being held in Berlin this time, and Germany always punished those who weren't punctual. Everyone liked it when Germany hosted though, because while there were stricter rules than usual, Germany treated everyone to drinks after the entire meeting was done. "I'm gonna take a shower real quick. You wanna join me?"

"Oh, darling, that is just asking to be late," Ivan giggled, sitting up and pushing what little covers he had away. He joined Alfred in the bathroom and they started up the water.

They were twenty minutes late for the meeting.

影ちゃん

Before America opened the door to the meeting he took a moment to smooth down his hair and any wrinkles in his clothes. That first quickie in the shower had been, like the label promised, quick, but the second, and third round had not been. Not to mention the impromptu blowjob Ivan had requested... Russia quickly wiped a bit of cum off the American's cheek, not really wanting to explain that to anyone that noticed.

When they were presentable, America opened the door to the meeting. Everyone was already seated, obviously waiting for them.

"America!" Germany barked, looking incredibly irritated. His arms were crossed and his blue eyes narrowed into a glare and...and was that an embarrassed blush on his face? The hell? "Why are you and Russia late?"

"Hunh? Oh, my alarm clock didn't wake me up and I woke up late, then I went to get some breakfast." America laughed, brandishing the burger he had picked up on the way for the excuse. "I just ran into Russia just now. Dunno what his excuse it."

"My flight came in late last night, and I did not set my alarm correctly." It was a half truth. The part about him coming in late was true. The alarm part was not. He and America hadn't even set the alarm clock.

A few people snickered and whispered to one another, obviously not believing the excuses. America's brow furrowed as he took a bite of his burger. "What the hell are you all laughing...about, you...assholes..." It suddenly dawned on him why many of the other countries were giggling and snickering to one another, looking knowingly at the two superpowers. "Oh fuck, you all know! DAMMIT! _FUCK_!"

Russia burst out laughing as America's face went red enough to put Spain's prized tomatoes to shame and hid his face in his hands shamefully. The Russian was promptly punched in the stomach for laughing.

"Shut up you asshole commie!" America shouted, blushing hard. "This is all your fault! This is because you made me give you a blowjob under the table at the last meeting!"

"You agreed to do it, my darling sunflower~" Russia was punched in the gut again. That was starting to hurt. Luckily Belarus wasn't presently at the meeting, she had urgent matters to attend to with her own government, otherwise America would have already been carved up and skinned into a decorative floor rug. "Besides, you weren't complaining in the shower this morning!" He got another punch for that.

America couldn't believe this! Fuck, he should have just shirked off the meeting and stayed in bed. He could see Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Poland all giggling together, occasionally looking up at America and Russia, then going back to giggling. Switzerland was sitting there, red in the face beside his sister with his face in his hands. Italy and Ukraine were talking with one another, and America heard the word 'babies' mentioned. England just sat there, shaking his head. Spain and France were both smirking and whispering, looking up once. France wiggled his eyebrows at the American. America flipped him the double birdie.

"A-America, Russia," Germany cleared his throat, coming up to the two superpowers. "I know it is not my place to make requests of your love life, but please do not have...relations during the meeting."

America blushed all over again. Russia was still laughing. America quickly dealt a crushing blow to his lover (who would _not_ be sleeping with him that night) and sent the Russian flying into the wall. "Fuck you, you red bastard! Fuck this! I'm not staying here!" He threw his burger onto the ground angrily and was about to storm out of the room when he was tackled by Italy and Hungary.

"Ve~ America! Are you and Russia thinking about getting married? Oh, are you going to be having babies? Can I babysit? Ve, pleeeeease? I think yours and Russia's babies would be sooooo cute!" the Italian begged with amber eyes, clutching America's arm tightly in a grip with strength that the American didn't even know he possessed.

"Wh-what! No! I am not marrying that asshole! And what are- babies what- when the _fuck_ was there gonna be a baby! What the fuck did I miss in the twenty minutes I wasn't here!"

"America! You have to tell me! Who's on top!" Hungary demanded, grabbing America by the shoulders hard enough that he could hear his shoulder blades pop. "It doesn't matter if you don't tell me, I'll be getting video soon anyway, but you have to tell me what you've been doing before this!"

"Leave me alone!" America shouted, managing to pry Italy off of his arm and ducking under Hungary's grabs. He quickly stormed out of the meeting, leaving the meeting short one major superpower.

Canada sunk into his seat, glad he was invisible even to his brother right then. He knew this was mostly his fault for mentioning anything to Cuba, who had most likely spread it to his siblings, who in turn told others, and so on. France had been trying to tell him about Russia and America's relationship himself a few days before. That had been awkward explaining to his 'papa' that he knew first hand because he had participated. France had actually been _proud_ of him when he had told him. God, sometimes he hated having a French papa.

Ukraine had gone to help her brother to his feet, congratulating him on his relationship with a sweet smile, promising to invite him over for lunch some time. It wasn't long before Ukraine was pushed out of the way by a determined Hungary, bent on getting as much juicy yaoi news out of him as she could.

"Do not ask," Russia cut the Hungarian woman off, and before she could smack him with a frying pan for denying her the yaoi she wanted, he produced an orange envelope from his coat that looked rather bulky. He handed it to her. "I made extra copies for you for when you found out, because I knew you would want them. And for the record, I do not let Alfred top." Except for that one time, but there was no physical record of it so he could just deny it if the American tried to bring it up in conversation. "Feel free to burn copies of those. I do not mind if those get out as opposed to other things."

Hungary looked at the envelope for a moment before tearing into it and seeing three discs, each labeled something different. She just squee'd so loud everyone in the room covered their ears and returned to Poland and Liechtenstein, grabbing their hands and pulling them out of the meeting room, probably to go watch the videos she had just been given.

Seeing as there would be no work getting done, Germany groaned and dismissed the nations. What else could he do? They were now short America due to anger, Hungary, Poland, and Liechtenstein were all lost because of a few sex videos, and Belarus, Egypt, Iceland, and China were all dealing with political issues so bad that they couldn't come to Berlin, not to mention that it looked like England was about to storm out after the American at any moment. How could he actually expect to get any work done?

Russia followed America out when the meeting was rescheduled for the next day, searching for the American in the hallways. When he didn't find him he made his way back to his hotel room, knocking on the door. "Alfred?" Ivan called, knocking on the door softly once more. "Are you in there?"

"Go away!" He would take that as a yes then.

"Alfred, please let me in." Ivan wished he had swiped Alfred's keycard to make a backup.

"No! I hate you! This is your fault!" Dammit, Alfred was just too difficult sometimes.

"Nyet, Alfred, it is not entirely my fault." Ivan sighed. He spotted a maid making her rounds down the hall. He fetched her. "Excuse me, I seem to have misplaced my keycard, would you mind opening my door for me?" The maid only nodded nervously and unlocked the door with her master keycard, far too scared of the large Russian to really question whether the room was his or not.

When the door was unlocked and the maid had left, Ivan opened the door, finding Alfred curled up under the covers of the king sized bed. "Alfred," He said softly, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Do not be mad at me. I dislike it when you are genuinely angry with me."

"Fuck you! If you hadn't made me give you a blowjob under the table last time this wouldn't have happened! I told you people would notice!" Alfred seemed genuinely upset, which in turn upset Ivan. He didn't want Alfred to be seriously mad at him. Their play fighting he could handle, and he even enjoyed it, but an actual fight wasn't very pleasant. At all.

"Alfred, I am sure there are other reasons people would notice. Yao-yao could have told someone perhaps." Even if he had told China not to tell he hadn't actually expected the Chinese man to actually keep his mouth shut. "Or perhaps your brother let it slip to Cuba."

"Why the fuck would my brother be talking with _Cuba_! I've been trying to keep them apart for like, ten years now!" Alfred demanded, poking his head up from under the covers. He did not look pleased.

Ivan winced. He probably shouldn't have mentioned that. That's right, Alfred wasn't as observant as he was, and didn't notice the looks Canada and Cuba had been giving one another during the last meeting. And everyone knew that America and Cuba were on worse terms that he had been with Ivan. With him and Alfred it had been saved personally, and even salvaged politically with the arms treaty that had been signed and put into effect just recently, but with Alfred and Cuba there was no saving it. "I mean...France. He probably slipped it to France."

"And fuck, France would tell _everyone_, god." Alfred groaned, head sinking back under the blankets. "I'm still mad at you. You get no sex tonight."

Sighing, Ivan shook his hand and pushed the covers away, then stroked Alfred's cheek gently. "Whatever you say, подсолнечник. I will be in my hotel room later if you change your mind." Ivan stood, the weight of the bed shifting back to the center where Alfred lay. He made his way to the door and opened it, telling Alfred that he would see him soon, and left.

Alfred was already starting to wonder if he should have called the Russian back.

影ちゃん

It was a few days after the incident with Russia and America being called out, the meetings were all over with and Germany was treating all the nations to some beer and food at the nearest bar.

A few people had politely refused in plight that they take their flights home, because they knew Prussia would be there and many didn't want to be there for when he was drunk. Austria had used this exact example as reason and had immediately drove back to his own house to escape Prussia's drunken, wandering hands that would no doubt be invading _many_ vital regions that night. Latvia and Estonia had been ordered home to get the house ready by Russia, who was hoping to take America home with him if he wasn't still mad. That seemed unlikely.

America was still angry at the Russian, and had refused to even be near him for the three days after the first attempt at starting the world meeting when they had been late. Russia didn't understand what he had done wrong. He had apologized, he had given Alfred space to cool off and think about his problems... He cursed some of the relationship books he had read a few weeks ago when he had been alone, because the advice they had given him wasn't helping at all. 'Leave your partner alone and they'll cool off and come back on their own' his ass.

Ivan stared at his lover from one side of the bar, watching the American sip at his beer as he conversed loudly with Poland and Lithuania, who Russia had permitted to take a flight back with Poland for a week in return for the favor the Baltic had done him when Belarus had found the panties from his and Alfred's little game of maid. Ivan wanted so bad to go over and take Alfred, right over the bar counter, lean him over and fuck him as everyone watched. Too bad every time Alfred looked over at him he glared daggers...

Prussia was drunk. Not the kind of drunk where he couldn't stand anymore, no, that sort of drunk came later, about twenty beers later. No, he was the type of drunk where he _knew_ he was drunk, so he could use it as an excuse to do a whole bunch of crazy shit he could never get away with sober. He was using it now to go around groping everyone's vital regions, and he was close to his goal.

Suddenly, the Prussian found someone at the bar that he hadn't yet groped and grinned. He didn't know who it was, he could only see him from the back, his drunk brain was unable to process the back of their head and put a name to the person. All that mattered was that this person had not yet felt the awesomeness of his hand on their vital regions, and that had to be corrected. Immediately.

Sneaking up behind the person, Gilbert reached around with both hands and cupped the person's crotch. "Your vital regions now belong to the _great and awesome_ me! Kesesesese!" he cackled, squeezing the person's vital regions in his hands. Wait...something seemed familiar here...wait...holy shit...was this...?

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL"

"Oh shit, nasty!" Gilbert shouted, pulling his hands away like he had just been burned. "Gross, I touched it!" Even through Ivan's pants, he _never_ wanted to touch the Russian's vital regions again. Too many bad memories associated with it. "_So_ not awesome!"

Ivan spun around, looking livid. "Please explain to me why the _hell_ you find it appropriate to come up behind me and grab my crotch, _da_?" The vodka is Ivan's hand shattered under the strength of his grip and vodka and glass splashed onto the floor.

"Uh..." Gilbert's red eyes went wide as the Russian stood, towering over him. "...I'm drunk?"

"That explanation will not help you, _сука_."

"I'm gonna go over here!" Gilbert escaped over to the other side of the bar. Ivan was about to follow him to corner him and kick his ass, but Gilbert went right over where Alfred was...and when Alfred looked over he was glaring. So Ivan just sat back down and ordered another vodka sullenly.

"Hey there, sexy thing!" Gilbert exclaimed, one arm slipping around Alfred's waist. "Wanna go do it in the bathroom?" It had been a while

since he had done Alfred, and since Russia had laid claim to the American he suddenly wanted a piece of Alfred's ass even more than usual, just so he could rile the Russian up a bit. Gilbert knew all too well about Ivan's possessive nature.

Alfred laughed, shaking his hips a bit when Gilbert gave him a nice smack on the ass. "Nah, but buy me a couple of drinks, maybe you'll get lucky tonight." He replied, smiling flirtatiously. Oh, he hoped Ivan was listening to this. It would serve that asshole right.

To be completely honest, Alfred wasn't entirely sure why he was still mad at the Russian, but he knew he had to stay strong because giving in before Ivan came to him was not what a hero did. Then again, the hero always went and sought out the villain, so... No! He had to keep his resolve and stay mad at him! ...Even if he couldn't remember the reason why.

"But, like, haven't you heard America and Russia are totally _together_?" Poland snorted, hands on his hips like an irate woman.

"Psh, yeah, fruitcake, that's _why_ I want a piece of this nice American ass." His arm moved up to Alfred's shoulders, pulling him in closer. "I wanna piss Russia off, because nothing I like better than making that bastard mad. ...Oh, and getting drunk. And sex. And West's wurst. ...It's in the top five."

"Yeah, but, like, Russia's like, totally possessive and all!" Poland huffed, crossing his arms as he pouted. "You're gonna get your face bashed in!" Poland knew all too well about the Russian's possessiveness, constantly having custody battles with him over Lithuania. Lithuania had finally put an end to that by saying he would spend a few days with one of them and then a few days with the other. And now he had his beloved Toris all to himself for a whole week! Lithuania still hadn't told him the reason _why_ Russia was letting him stay with him, but he supposed he could ask later.

"Yeah, but _again_, I want a piece of Al's hot American ass because I _want_ to make that bastard mad!" And if Ivan tried to kill him he could just hide behind West. Or he could use Poland as a shield. Either worked. The latter sounded more appealing.

"At least you fuckin' appreciate me, unlike that red bastard," Alfred huffed. He looked over where Ivan was and glared. "Get me some beers and we'll see if you get lucky, Gil." He made sure he said it loud enough for the Russian to hear him.

"Kesesese! Awesome! Hey, bartender! Gimme five, all for this hot piece of ass right here! His vital regions are gettin' invaded by the great and awesome Prussia tonight!"

After a few more beers, a 'few' meaning around ten, Alfred was drunk and laughing at just about everything. He didn't defend himself against the Prussian hands that explored his body daringly and brazenly. Alfred couldn't even remember why Gilbert was trying to sleep with him, or why he was letting him, but all that registered in his alcohol addled brain was it felt good so it must be good, it was that simple.

"Kesese, I think you're ready for mein awesome five meters!" Gilbert laughed, arms wrapped around the American's waist. Alfred just giggled and gave him a drunken grin. He tried to wink, but had little success and just ended up blinking at the Prussian awkwardly. "Heh, just how I like 'em, drunk and horny!"

Just before Gilbert was about to lean in and give the American a kiss for some hot make out action, sure that Hungary was around somewhere with a camera so she would be happy, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and his face was smashed into the bar table.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with what belongs to _me_!" a thick Russian accent demanded, pulling the Prussian up again and holding him above the ground. Ivan looked absolutely furious. He threw Gilbert onto the ground and pressed boot onto the Prussian's chest hard enough to hear a rib crack. "You think just because he is mad at me that I will sit back and let you take him? Nyet, he is _mine_. Only _I_ am allowed to touch him! I have had it, watching you put your filthy hands all over him."

Gilbert's eyes went wide and he struggled under the pressure of the Russian's boot. It was hard to breathe, and at least one of his ribs was broken now. Yeah, one was definitely broken. At the very _least_, two. Probably three.

Ivan growled and kicked the Prussian in the side. A hand at his shoulder made him turn to Alfred who was looking at him with desire in his eyes. A little surprised when the American yanked him into a needy kiss, Ivan hesitantly placed his hands at Alfred's waist. When the kiss broke he had to catch his breath.

"Hey, Ivan..." Alfred looked incredibly drunk, with red tinting his cheeks and eyes drooped to half mast. "Let's do it in the bathroom." Ivan didn't argue as Alfred took him by the hand and stumbled towards the bathroom, pulling him along behind him as he sent a flirty look over his shoulder at the Russian.

Hungary was talking with Germany when she spied the two lovers disappearing into the men's room. She quickly shoved her wine into Germany's hand, the one that wasn't occupied by Italy, causing some of it to spill on him, and told him she would be back later, producing her video camera from nowhere. She had yaoi to record and sell on the internet.

The few men in the bathroom were surprised when two men barged in, kissing and groping at one another, stumbling into the first available stall and locking it behind them. They were even more surprised when a woman followed shortly after with a video camera and locked herself in the stall beside them. The men saw her stand up on the toilet and angle her video camera down on the two in the other stall, capturing a good picture of the two from above. Many of them left out of awkwardness when they heard the moans.

Ivan moaned as Alfred fumbled with his belt as they kissed. He refused to let the America break the kiss; he wanted it to last. He was sure Alfred was still mad at him, and he didn't want to waste any time he had with him, even if he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. Sex was sex, and Ivan intended to get as much as he could.

When Ivan's pants and underwear were down Alfred began working on his own, baring Florida to the Russian, hard and already dripping precum. He turned around and placed his hands on the back of the toilet, wiggling his hips. "Come on..." he breathed as he looked over his shoulder, blue eyes darkened with lust met Ivan's violet gaze, begging for him to continue. "I'm not gonna stay drunk forever."

More than happy to comply, Ivan pulled off his gloves and shoved them in his pockets, then patted down his coat, searching for something to use as lubrication. When he didn't find any lube he cursed and stuck two fingers into his mouth, slicking them up with saliva. When they were wet enough he put them down at the American's entrance and pushed one in, easily slipping in the second a few moments later. His violet eyes traced over Alfred's arching body, savoring the moans and cries he extracted from him with just those two fingers. He was sure Alfred was too drunk to actually feel any discomfort, so he went on with it. Americans really didn't have any alcohol tolerance... Then again Prussia had given Alfred a lot, and the American probably wasn't used to German beer.

"Ahh! Ivan!" Alfred cried out, almost unable to hold himself up. He rocked his hips back, tossing a wanton look over his shoulder. "Please...?"

Deeming Alfred prepared enough, Ivan withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with the American's hole, and eased himself inside slowly. He let his head roll back, lips parted in a low moan as Alfred's tight heat engulfed his cock. His hands at the American's hips, he easily began thrusting in and out, slower and shallower than he usually would due to the poor preparation.

Alfred did not seem happy with this, "Ivan! Come on! Fuck me harder! Put that horse cock of yours to some good use!" Alfred thrust his hips back, causing Ivan to be buried balls deep inside him. Alfred moaned loud when the Russian's cock bumped against his sweet spot. "Ahhn! Fuck yeah!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ivan noticed Hungary watching them with a video camera, and even saw her drooling a bit. He grinned and waggled a finger at her in mock scolding. "You want me to make him cry?" he mouthed to her silently so Alfred couldn't hear. When the Hungarian woman almost dropped her camera he turned back to his lover and pulled out before pushing back in, hard. "Alfred~" He giggled in a sing song voice. "Why don't you _scream_ for me, da?" As if on cue, he struck Alfred's sweet spot and held his hips there, sending the American into a state of rolling, unbearable pleasure, and he was treated to the beautiful sound of Alfred screaming in utter ecstasy.

Ivan noticed that there were several people outside the bathroom stall that were still there. They were either perverts or deaf, because no one could be _so_ oblivious to what they were doing to actually stay and claim they didn't know what was going on. Ivan had his money on perverts. Ivan purred, getting a wicked idea. "Alfred, why don't you tell all these people listening to us who you belong to, da? I think they deserve to know who owns you."

"Ahh-AH!" Alfred screamed, his hips rocking back, begging the Russian to move. It was too much, Ivan was pressing against his sweet spot unmovingly, sending him into a state of perpetual pleasure. "Nn, youdoyoudoYOUDO! Move, _please_!"

"Nyet. Say it again, and use my name." Ivan giggled, amethyst eyes narrowed down to little slits as he pushed the American's shirt up a little, revealing his sun-kissed, sweaty back. "You know better than that. If you have good manners, use them. Really, I thought England taught you better than that."

Alfred whimpered and wiggled his hips provocatively, tossing a pleading look over his shoulder. "I-I-Ivan...I'm yours. All yours, now please fuck me! I need it! You own me and _Iloveitloveitloveit_!"

Well now, Alfred really was drunk. Very drunk. Not that Ivan wasn't enjoying it. Oh no, he wasn't complaining at all. "And who is the only one who may fuck you? Who is the only one who can touch this body, Alfred?"

"Mmnnn! You, you, youyouyouyou! I won't let anyone else fuck me every again, I promise! Not Gil, not my brother, not Iggy, just _yoooou_! No one else is this big and gooooood!"

Ivan grinned, reaching up with one hand and tangling his fingers though the American's hair. "You want me to fuck you?" All he received in reply was a loud, screamed reply that didn't sound like a word in any language as he adjusted his hips just barely, pushing against Alfred's sweet spot at a better angle. "Fine then." He pulled out, and watched the American's body twitch and spasm at the loss of rolling pleasure, then shoved back in hard, striking that one bundle of nerves once more, causing Alfred's back to bow under the pleasure.

Alfred screamed the Russian's name over and over as he began thrusting in and out, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly with no mercy. It didn't take long for the pleasure to get the best of him, and he came, most of it getting onto the floor below him. His drunk, foggy mind felt a little bad for whoever had to clean that up.

Florida wasn't done though. As Ivan continued to pump in and out of him, still hitting his sweet spot, Alfred's member came back to life gradually with each thrust. Whining quietly, Alfred pushed his hips back with each thrust, hoping to achieve that second orgasm that Ivan usually gave him during their play time.

"Heh...you came so quick," Ivan breathed, not letting up with his thrusts. He still had yet to reach that moment of bliss; though Alfred's contracting muscles and tightening heat was causing his resolve to weaken rapidly.

"N-not my...fault..." Alfred moaned. It had been a few days, and he hadn't been able to masturbate. He needed the stimulation Ivan gave him with penetration, and the heat of his body. He needed Ivan to be there, otherwise he just couldn't reach orgasm. "M-more...harder..."

More than happy to give Alfred what he wanted, Ivan sped up his thrusts, diving in harder and faster. He felt his end approaching far faster than he had anticipated and reached around, grabbing Florida and pumping quickly. After a few more thrusts he moaned and came inside his lover. When he felt the familiar, wet feeling of semen on his hand he pulled out and stepped back.

Alfred collapsed on the toilet, the lid being closed luckily. He sat there with his back to Ivan, lower body sticking farther out more than his torso. Ivan couldn't help but stare as cum began dripping out of the American's hole, forming a small puddle where he sat.

Ivan licked off the semen from his hand, glad that it didn't taste quite like burgers this time. It tasted saltier, and just a little like alcohol. "Alfred," He breathed, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay?" The American was crying, red faced and breathing heavy. Perhaps he had been just a little too rough...

"Y-yeah...just feels so...so fucking good..." Alfred murmured, brushing away the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness or anger, rather tears of fulfillment, finally being able to reach that blissful end he had been seeking for three days.

Ivan chuckled and stood back to pull up his pants. "Why don't you go out and talk with your brother a little. I will clean some of this up and meet you out there. I think I would like a bit more vodka." Amethyst eyes shone with just the slightest glimmer of mischief at the words, giving Alfred an idea of what he meant.

When Alfred stumbled out of the bathroom, limping noticeably, Ivan cleaned some of the semen and sweat from the stall. When he was done he stepped out and pulled his gloves from his pockets to put them back on. He glared away a few people that were still in the bathroom.

"Was that a communist brand on his ass?" Hungary asked, coming out of the stall beside the one Alfred and Ivan had occupied. She was trying to stem a nosebleed with some toilet paper, and failing miserably. She clutched her video camera to her chest, like it would disappear if she didn't hold it tight.

"Da." Ivan grinned wryly. "Just a little something to remind him of who he belongs to." That said, he turned to the door and went to join his lover.

影ちゃん

After quite a few vodkas for Ivan, he was actually pretty drunk. Which was a rather amazing feat when he thought about it, because vodka was like his water just like how wine was for France. It had been a lot of vodka, too. He was sure he had cleaned out the bar's complete supply. Alfred was worse. He was at the point where he could barely stand.

Seeing as neither of them were truly fit to drive, Germany had been nice enough to call them a cab back to the hotel for them to rest off the alcohol so that they could catch their flights home the next day.

The amount of alcohol that they had consumed would have killed a human. It was even a bit raunchy for a nation to drink that much. That didn't stop them from trying to have sex, though.

Ivan was mostly holding Alfred up, the American barely able to stay on his feet, as they stumbled into one of their hotel rooms, probably Alfred's. After a few moments of figuring out where the hell they were, they located the bed and promptly collapsed on it in a heap of drunk, horny bodies.

Groping at one another, they managed to roll over onto the center of the bed so they didn't fall off. "Ahh...sh-shit...lube..." Alfred managed to gasp as Ivan kissed down his neck and groped at his behind.

"Bathroom," Ivan replied after a moment of thinking to remember where they had left the lube. "We left it there after...after I fucked you in front of the mirror a few days ago..." That had been the night before the meeting when Alfred had gotten mad at him and Ivan's flight had gotten in late. It had been a nice night. Too bad housekeeping interrupted them and tried to clean the room while they were fucking in the bathroom.

Alfred managed to get to his feet and stumble into the bathroom to get the lube, shedding clothing along the way.

Getting an idea, Ivan pushed off his pants and shirt. He put his hands at the back of his knees and pulled his legs up just as Alfred came back with the lube, having lost all his clothing. Ivan giggled at the surprised look and bit his bottom lip, the corners of his mouth still turned up in a smile.

"I thought maybe we could have a change of pace, da~?" He giggled, answering the unasked question. Alfred didn't even seem to notice, and nodded numbly as the only response, moving in between the Russian's legs. Ivan's legs hooked easily around his waist, pulling him in.

Somewhere in between Alfred opening the bottle of lube and pushing in the first slicked finger down to the first knuckle the American managed to get out a breathless 'Why?' as he worked on stretching the Russian.

Ivan's eyes fluttered closed upon being stretched, the alcohol coursing through his body dulling any pain or discomfort he probably would have felt at Alfred's clumsy hands. "Ah... Because Mother Russia needs love too, da?" He chuckled breathlessly, one amethyst eye cracking open as he smiled at the American. It was rare that he ever called himself that, being drunk one of the few times he did.

Were he sober, Alfred probably would have made some snarky quip about the term "Mother Russia" but since he wasn't he just sort of nodded dumbly once more as he pushed in the second finger hastily. It slipped in easily enough, met without resistance or difficulty. That or he was too drunk to notice if there was any.

After some hasty preparation, Alfred lubed himself up, closing the lube bottle and tossing it off to the side to be collected later. He placed his hands at Ivan's thighs and pushed the tip of his erection inside the Russian, eyes closing as the tight heat slowly encircled Florida inch by inch.

The only show of discomfort Ivan gave was a slight grimace. He was sure if he were sober it would hurt a lot more. Then again if he were sober he wouldn't actually be letting Alfred do this in the first place.

Both of them a little too drunk to really coordinate sex, Alfred began a rather clumsy rhythm and Ivan rocked down to meet his languid thrusts, clutching at the sheets beneath him. Every few thrusts the American would brush up against or hit his sweet spot. Were he not totally hammered he probably would have complained. But to his fogged, drunken brain this was the best thing he had felt in a long time.

Their movements were sloppy and hurried, orgasm the only goal within mind. Ivan grabbed Alfred by the shoulders and yanked him down, then took Nantucket into his mouth, tugging. He moaned as he felt the American buck into him when he did this, and repeated it. He giggled when Alfred clutched at his back, scrabbling to find purchase. It seemed like even when he topped the American was still so dependent on Ivan to keep control over him.

While Ivan played with Nantucket, Alfred tried to make his hands stop shaking enough for him to mess with the Russian's erogenous zone. He pulled the scarf aside, stroking the dark scars he found beneath it. Ivan moaned beneath him and his grip on his shoulder tightened.

"A-Альфред, больше, пожалуйста..." Ivan whined, letting go of Nantucket briefly before taking it between his lips once more and pulling. His breathing hitched when Alfred rubbed at the scar over his pulse from the battle at Kulikovo. He had won that particular battle, but unfortunately the Golden Hoard had decided they weren't done with him and had easily regained power. He shuddered at the thought. Even when drunk, remembering moments of past sexual abuse was not the best thing to think of while having consensual sex with someone he was sure wouldn't ever hurt him like _that_.

Alfred heard Ivan whine in a tone that was definitely not from pleasure, and left his neck alone, instead focusing more on his thrusts that were getting more and more erratic. He gasped when Nantucket was tugged gently, only serving to mess up his rhythm more.

Neither of them had the concentration to stave off their orgasms for any longer. The sex had begun hurried, and that was exactly how it ended. Alfred collapsed on top of Ivan, grumbling curses and weird things under his breath about aliens and ghosts that Ivan couldn't comprehend while drunk. Probably not even while sober, either.

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms, and neither could have been happier with it, even if it was a tad drafty in the room.

Right before he nodded off, Ivan noticed something up in the corner of room, where the ceiling met the wall, and as he dropped off into sleep his drunk mind managed to process one final thought before it shut down, _'Is that a video camera...?'_

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>подсолнечник - sunflower<br>A-Альфред, больше, пожалуйста - Alfred, more, please

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Pffft...idk... Next chapter will come...I dunno, whenever I get around to posting another requested oneshot.. After I post one of them... For those of you that requested oneshots, check my profile, I have a request fill that I update frequently enough for you to know whether or not I'm actually filling the request. I need sleep now, thank you. ***dies***

**Sneak Peek:** The couple has their first fight and Canada is seriously bad at being part French.

Reviews feed Shadow's amazing tentacle monster and motivate her to write faster~ ...But they mostly feed the tentacle monster. So review or the tentacle monster will rape you. And if you want it to, if you don't review then it won't.


	17. Русские собственности

**Opening Statements:** iguyfhjbhjvggfgvkjpffffft Tumblr took over my brain. Hey remember when I said I'd update after I posted one of the other requests? I liiiiiiiiieed. ...umad? I'm working on it. I can really only work on it half of the week because I like internet and I can only get it on my dad's computer. Where my text files are not :\ Anyway this chapter...enjoy? ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** ***snore***

**WARNING:** Fight, infidelity, incest, bloodplay/knifeplay, bondage, dubcon, other stuff probably but I'm too damn lazy to look up my prompt document

影ちゃん

When Ivan woke up he was cold. That was normal. Though this was a different type of cold than what he experienced at home. This was softer, and more about not having gotten under the covers after sex the night before rather than the feeling of General Winter shoving a few more inches of fresh snow up his ass. Ivan yawned and moved Alfred off of him, making sure he was gentle so the American didn't wake up. Ivan's lower body ached; though it was not an unpleasant or unwelcome ache.

Looking over at the alarm clock, Ivan decided that seven in the morning was a good time to wake up. He had a flight in three hours anyway.

After a quick shower, Ivan came back out and saw Alfred sitting up in bed. "Good morning," He replied, accent thicker than usual from having just woken up.

"Ugh, not now...headache," Alfred groaned, obviously in pain. Ivan didn't pity him. He had long ago lost the ability to have a hangover from all the vodka he drank like water. "Also...still mad at you. Don't talk to me."

Ivan frowned and picked up his pants from the floor, easily slipping them on. He buckled his belt and sat down beside the American, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips that Alfred quickly pushed away. "Alfred, please do not be angry with me anymore. I dislike it when you are upset with me. Why are you still mad? Just because everyone found out?"

"Well, it's just..." Alfred pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around himself. "I didn't want people to find out, because it's hotter if it's supposed to be a secret, y'know?" He sighed and tucked a rogue strand of hair behind his ear. "I feel like if people know it'll get boring, and if it gets boring you'll wanna stop."

Sighing, Ivan took Alfred's chin between two fingers and forced him to look at him. "Alfred, I have no intention of stopping. If I didn't stop when my boss told me to, do you think I would if another nation did? I do get bored sometimes, and that is why I try new things with you. It keeps me interested, so that I _don't_ stop."

Turning his head away, Alfred refused to meet Ivan's searching gaze. "I think...we should take some time off. From each other," he mumbled, burying his face in his arms. He glanced at the clock and sighed. "My flight's in an hour, I gotta go."

"I will call you. After you cool down we may set up a date. I would like to see you again soon." _'I get lonely without you.'_ Ivan gave Alfred another kiss, which was rejected once more, and reluctantly let the American get up to get dressed so he wouldn't miss his plane.

影ちゃん

Alfred glared angrily at his phone, staring at the text message from Ivan. It was telling him that the Russian wanted to fly out to New York to see him. He was torn between calling him and begging him to do so since he hadn't seen him in two weeks and calling him back to tell him to go fuck himself because Alfred definitely wasn't going to do it for him.

He went with the third option and just texted the Russian not to come because he wouldn't be home.

He didn't know why he wouldn't be home, he didn't care, all he knew was that if Ivan decided to 'accidentally' not get his text and drop by anyway, he wasn't going to be in his apartment. Alfred bought himself a ticket to Ontario and was ready to walk out the door within an hour.

"Tony, I'm runnin' off to Mattie's for a while. If that commie asshole comes by, tell him to go fuck himself for me, kay?" he called to his alien friend, who just gave him a thumbs up to let him know he had heard. "Cool, see ya in a while. Probably won't be back for a week or something. Go grocery shopping if we run out of shit to eat."

The flight was relatively easy and quick, only a few hours, and Alfred hailed a cab to his brother's villa just out of the way of Ottawa and Toronto. He was priding himself in remembering where his brother lived for once.

Banging on the door, Alfred let his duffle bag full of clothes, paperwork and food drop, his shoulder aching. After a few moments, Matthew opened the door, and squeaked when he saw Alfred. Inviting himself in, Alfred flopped onto his brother's couch without a word and tossed his bag onto the floor. Matthew just shut the door with a sigh and asked if he wanted any hot chocolate.

"Nah, but some coke would be nice," he mumbled, burying his face in his arms.

Sensing that something was wrong with his twin, Matthew grabbed a can of cola from the fridge and handed it to his brother, sitting on the edge of the couch beside him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, knowing it probably had something to do with Russia.

Alfred shrugged and cracked open the can of soda, glad when the fizz ticked his nose. "Not really. I just don't wanna be home right now. Ivan's trying to come over, and I don't know if I want him to." Matthew didn't say anything and just waited for the American to go on, "I mean, I wanna see him, but...I don't at the same time. Does that make sense?" he didn't wait for an answer, "no it doesn't...god... Sometimes I feel like such a _girl_. Can I just stay here for a few days to clear my head? It always helps when I'm here... Week, tops. I promise."

Matthew sighed and stood. There went his plans for the evening. "I'm gonna go make a call really quick. Do you want pancakes for dinner?" It was a tradition to make pancakes for dinner whenever Alfred came to him with a mundane problem such as this.

"Yes please," Alfred mumbled, tracing the company brand design on the can of his coke with the tip of his finger.

Matthew nodded and went to call Cuba to call off their plans for the night so he could make pancakes for his brother and help him sort out his problems. Neither he or his boyfriend were going to be happy tonight, but he had a feeling that Cuba wouldn't have to deal with his siblings love problems so he felt just a bit like he got the short end of the stick right then.

Then again, when didn't he?

Two days into Alfred's stay and Matthew couldn't call Cuba to come over, and he hadn't seen him in quite a while anyway, the Canadian began to feel the urges of his perpetual teenage body. After a few failed masturbation attempts alone in his bathroom which was the only room in the house with a real lock, Matthew came to the conclusion that he would have to seduce his brother.

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew that if caught, Russia would go batshit insane on both of them. But he really didn't care. He needed someone to fuck him and he needed it _now_.

Matthew's first seduction attempt went by unnoticed, since while going around in nothing but boxers for the entire day was incredibly sexy, Alfred was too busy watching tv, eating, and talking to his boss to actually notice the Canadian in any way. He decided that he would actually have to let Alfred _know_ he needed attention sexually if he wanted to get it, since his brother was a dumbbell and clueless moron who couldn't read the atmosphere.

Why did his brother have to be such a fucking dipshit all the time?

His second seduction attempt was much more forward. It was the third day that Alfred was staying with him, he was keeping count because he knew his time was limited, and the American was doing paperwork out on the couch with the coffee table as a base. Paper littered the table and the tv chattered quietly in the background as Alfred gnawed on the end of his pen, tongue occasionally flicking out and pushing the button so that the tip clicked in and out rhythmically. The American was in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms, which Matthew was wearing the top to, and it definitely looked like his brother hadn't been neglecting his trips to the gym like he usually did.

Slipping onto the couch beside his brother, Matthew laid his arm over the American's shoulder, cozying up close. He was in nothing but a pajama top that covered his vital regions sufficiently, but would show them off when he wanted. "Al..." he whispered, nuzzling the American's neck gently. He tentatively played with his curl, nibbling at his bottom lip to keep from crying out too loud.

"Hm?" Alfred grunted, eyes trained on the paperwork before him. He had a lot to do since he had been shirking it off recently. He seemed to actually _not_ notice that his brother was flirting with him in a very blatant way. Or if he did he was just ignoring the fact that he could feel Matthew's erection pressing against his side.

"Al..." Matthew tried again, pressing a kiss to the side of his brother's head, trailing them down his jaw gently. If Al didn't take a hint when he did this he was going to smack him and rip those pajama bottoms off by force to give him a blowjob to get the message through.

"Hm. Not now. I'll talk to you later," Alfred grumbled, eyes tracing the words on the paper before him, almost completely oblivious to his brother's attempts to seduce him. He didn't even seem to be registering the fact that Matthew wasn't wearing any underwear or pants under his night shirt.

When Matthew kissed him again, Alfred just waved him away, "hockey game's not on until like, three, so just wait until then, I'll watch it with you." ...Wait...hockey? Matthew didn't remember saying anything about hockey... God, why couldn't Alfred just fucking pay attention when it mattered?

Matthew huffed. To his ire, Alfred just continued to focus on his paperwork, even when he put up his bedroom eyes and traced one of his brother's arms, fingertips grazing his well toned muscles. It made him shiver with delight at feeling them flex just slightly under his touch; Alfred hadn't been in this good of shape in a while. Even if the American wasn't fat or flabby, it was always fun to pinch his love-handles or the chub he held around his stomach when he neglected going to the gym.

Matthew pushed away the delight to make room for annoyance. Alfred always gave him that response when he was working, it wasn't fair. While Alfred often skipped most of his paperwork, much to his boss' annoyance, when he finally did settle down to do it all he ignored practically everything around him. Matthew wouldn't be surprised if the American hadn't eaten at all during his work binge.

"Al!" He whined, two arms slipping around the American's neck from his side. "Do I have to beg you?"

"Hm? What were we talking about?" Alfred blinked and looked over to face his brother. Everything finally seemed to settle in after a few torturous moments. "Jesus christ, Mattie! What the hell!" he sputtered when he felt Ontario pressing against his side, finally realizing his position and detaching Matthew's arms from around his neck. "You know I can't!"

"But, Al..." Matthew pouted, sticking his bottom lip out cutely. Alfred couldn't resist this, he thought. His hands wandered forward, inching towards Florida. "He won't ever have to know."

"No!" Alfred shoved his hands away, looking a little angry. Though not angry with Matthew; more angry with himself. "He found out about all the other times and he'll find out about this time too, Mattie! I don't want you to get caught up with...us. Last time was fun, sure, but what if next time he decides to _hurt_ you?"

"I'm a big boy," Matthew replied, cupping his brother's face in his hands and leaning in. "I can take care of myself. Please, Al, I've been so lonely... Ever since you've stopped coming by I haven't been with anyone." That was a lie, but Matthew didn't think Alfred was ready to hear about his relationship with Cuba yet. Then again, if he told Alfred any time soon, Cuba wouldn't be prepared for the onslaught of nukes his brother would shoot at the Caribbean nation either, so it was a fair swap.

Alfred's breathing hitched as Matthew brushed his lips against his just barely. He swallowed thickly, about to pull his head back so that they didn't kiss, but his brother grabbed him and pulled him in to smash their lips together forcefully.

Hesitantly, Alfred let himself be roped into the kiss. Their tongues were soon mingling, each of them knowing exactly how to caress the other in order to turn them on from their many nights spent together. Being twins it left them with many of the same sensitive spots, but neither would really admit to that since Alfred never wanted to be as unnoticeable as Matthew, and Matthew never wanted to be as rash and headstrong as his brother.

After a few moments of making out, Alfred finally regained his senses and shoved his brother away. He almost gave in when Matthew's shirt rode up invitingly, showing off his vital regions nicely, but quickly shook his head and turned back to his paperwork. "I, uh, I have work to do. So...sorry." He promptly buried himself in his paperwork, refusing to acknowledge his brother.

Frowning, Matthew got up and left the room, angered that he was being ignored in his own house. Oh well, his seduction tactics would just have to be cranked up a couple notches then. France had taught him certain _things_ when he was younger, that he probably shouldn't have, and Matthew intended to use those things to their fullest extent.

Who ever said there wasn't any French left in Canada?

The next day Matthew put his plan into action. He had gone out and bought a tub of ice cream, vanilla for good effect. When Alfred walked into the kitchen for breakfast, he had scooped up some of the ice cream with two fingers and spooned it into his mouth, making sure some of it dripped down his chin and from his fingers.

"Ahhn! Al, this ice cream is so good!" Matthew said, turning to his brother, who had almost immediately begun to digging through his fridge.

"Hm?" Alfred looked over the open door of the fridge and his eyes widened. "Holy shit Mattie!" Matthew smirked, knowing he must have made his brother have a few dirty thoughts. "When did you get ice cream! I want some! Can we have ice cream for breakfast instead of pancakes this morning!"

Mental note, when trying to seduce Alfred, food is best left out of the picture. Because all he'll want is the food, regardless of how sexy one looks while eating it.

Plan B was in order. This time he would not fail.

Matthew made sure he timed it just right so that Alfred would walk into the room right when the video played on the right part.

And oh, did he.

"Hey, Mattie, I was just wondering if- whoa!" Alfred's eyes widened upon walking into the living room and finding his brother on the couch, watching the tv where he saw himself making out with the Canadian. "Holy shit, is that...?" That was the video from Matthew's birthday when Alfred had treated the Canadian to a very nice birthday gift. ...How many sex videos were there of him circulating around the nations now? He didn't know. A lot. Probably at least five.

"Yeah..." Matthew smiled shyly and paused the video. "I thought I'd lost it last Christmas."

Alfred groaned and looked away before he got a hard on. Too late. Florida had been neglected as of late, and it wasn't taking much to give him an erection. "Y'know, I'm really kinda getting sick of watching myself on tv... Makes me feel kinda like a whore," he sighed.

Suddenly Matthew felt like an asshole. He tossed the remote to the side, and the movie started up again when the remote hit the floor. "A-Al..." He stood and grabbed his brother by the sleeve to keep him from leaving. "I-I'm sorry...I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, I was just..." _'I just wanted you to pay some attention to my needs.'_

Alfred met his gaze, and Matthew saw something in his sky blue eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. He glanced to the television, then back to his brother. "...Mattie, turn it off."

"R-right, of course, sorry." Matthew turned to pick up to remote before his wrist was caught in Alfred's grip.

"No. That's not why I want it off." Alfred pulled Matthew's hand to his crotch, palming his vital regions. The Canadian's indigo eyes went wide as he felt Florida twitch under his touch.

Not having enough time to think before Alfred kissed him and pushed him onto the couch, Matthew squealed in surprise when the American pushed up the night shirt he still had on. He squirmed a little under his brother's ministrations, his neglected body sensitive to the touch.

"Mind if you top? I've kinda been needing this for a while," Alfred mumbled, pushing down the pajama bottoms he had on.

Nodding numbly, Matthew blushed and pulled the night shirt off, tossing it away. He reached for the remote and turned off the tv; no need to have it on now that he had achieved what he wanted. He was a little disappointed though; he had set up several dirty little French tricks and now he wouldn't be able to use that many of them. Half because Alfred was going to bottom and half because Alfred had already given in. He still had a couple, though.

Matthew grabbed his brother around the middle and flipped them around. He grinned wryly and hooked Alfred's legs over his shoulders. When Alfred arched an eyebrow at him he explained, "it feels better this way." For both women and men, it was easier to hit their sweet spot. Matthew had done this position enough with France to know how good it felt. "Just relax, eh."

"What are you- ahhh!" Alfred didn't get a chance to protest as his brother just dove right in, raw, sheathing himself entirely. The penetration burned as his hole was stretched painfully wide without sex for a while, but it was still rather enticing, and he found that Florida only got harder from it.

Matthew just grinned and began thrusting, easily hitting Alfred's sweet spot on the first try. This was totally worth the risk of possibly getting the shit beaten out of him by Russia.

影ちゃん

Alfred and Matthew giggled under the covers as they explored each other's bodies. They had spent the entire day ignoring their work and staying in bed with one another. Alfred had almost completely forgotten what it felt like when he and his brother had sex. It was a good feeling now that he had it back, and since he had gone way too many days deprived of sex it was much easier to satisfy him.

"Ah!" Matthew squealed in surprise when his brother tackled him with tickles. "St-stop, Al, it tickles!" He easily latched his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his legs around the American's waist. "Mmm, I've missed this..."

"Yeah, me too." Alfred murmured breathlessly as he rolled over so that his brother was on top. He moaned into Matthew's mouth, pulling him close, rubbing soothing little circles into his spine. He freed one leg and put it over the Canadian's hip, smirking up at his brother slyly. "Another round?"

"God, isn't your ass sore _yet_?" Matthew rolled his eyes sarcastically, smiling shyly back at his brother.

"Of course it's sore. I'm just horny as fuck." Alfred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm not hearing a no!"

Matthew smiled and kissed the American again, grinding down against him. He had lost count of how many orgasms and rounds they'd had.

The two were interrupted by a loud bang and a crash downstairs. They both halted and stopped, hearing footsteps.

"Mattie...is someone breaking in?" Alfred whispered, brow furrowed.

"I-I don't know... I'll go check. Stay here," Matthew whispered in reply, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and placing Manitoba on his face. He grabbed the hockey stick he kept beneath his bed for protection and gripped it expertly, inching out of the door. He shut the door behind him silently and tiptoed down the hallway. When he made it down the stairs, skipping the ones that squeaked, he hoisted his hockey stick up, seeing the shadow of someone right around the corner.

Deciding it was better to strike then and not be shot and killed in a freak robbery gone wrong (even though being shot wouldn't really kill him, but one could never be sure), Matthew whirled around the corner and swung his hockey stick down, only for it to be blocked by something hard. And metal. That looked suspiciously like a pipe. And that pipe was being held by someone who looked like a very familiar, and very pissed off Russian. Matthew squeaked in a very unmanly way and immediately let his hockey stick go when the Russian used his pipe to flick it out of his hand and across the room.

Before Matthew was given a chance to speak, Ivan grabbed him around his thin neck and held him up at least six inches off the ground, amethyst eyes narrowed down to burning slits of violet fire. "Where is he?" Ivan snarled, squeezing around the Canadian's throat tightly.

Matthew kicked and wheezed, clawing at the hand that was cutting off his air supply. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes and Manitoba hung precariously at the edge of his nose, threatening to slip off. _'How the hell does he expect me to answer if he's choking me!'_

"Holy shit! Ivan let go of him!" The two looked over to see Alfred running down the stairs in just the night shirt that Matthew had occupied only hours before. The American grabbed Ivan's arm and forced it down so that Matthew's feet at least touched the ground.

This time Ivan directed his anger at Alfred. He grabbed the American by the arm and pushed his pipe to his throat, watching as Alfred's eyes went wide with sudden realization that the Russian was genuinely pissed at both him and his brother.

"Так это то, что происходит, когда я оставлю вас в покое на несколько дней. I find you sleeping with your brother _again_." He turned the pipe so that the curved end just barely touched Alfred's chin.

"N-no! We weren-"

"Oh do shut up, will you. You don't have to bother lying to me." Ivan growled, pushing the pipe against Alfred's throat a little harder. "I heard you while you were up there. 'Another round,' _da_?"

"R-Russia, please, it was-" Matthew tried to intervene so that maybe his brother wouldn't get his face beaten in. Before he knew it he was on the ground, clutching his cracked ribs, curling up into a ball to minimize the pain. Matthew moaned in pain and grimaced as the stabbing pain of his broken ribs made its way up his spine.

"Be quiet, _сука_. You picked the wrong time for me to notice you," Ivan snarled, raising his pipe threateningly once more. He turned back to Alfred whose jaw had dropped upon seeing his brother tossed across the room with just that one blow to the gut. "I advise that you start explaining before I begin beating the shit out of him. And then it will be your turn to be punished."

"No!" Alfred exclaimed, grasping at the front of Ivan's coat. "D-don't hurt Mattie! It...it wasn't him! He didn't start it! I did! It was all me! If...if you hurt anyone...don't hurt him. It was all me." Alfred desperately hoped that Ivan would believe his lie and decided he wouldn't hurt his brother. Alfred swallowed heavily under the Russian's critical gaze. This was scary, if he didn't make Ivan believe him then Matthew would definitely have worse than a few broken ribs, and being the hero he was he wasn't going to just sit back and let it happen. "Please, Ivan, Mattie was...it was just me, I did everything, I in...initiated it."

Ivan didn't believe him, but Alfred's willingness to take all blame away from his brother was admirable, and Ivan knew that should be rewarded. "Fine," he replied gruffly after a few tense moments. He noticed Alfred relax visibly. Now, he couldn't have that. "However you will leave with me immediately, and you will be punished immediately."

Alfred flinched upon hearing that. "Y-yeah...let me get my bag," he muttered, and went to gather some of his clothes and paperwork then get dressed. He called an ambulance for his brother and met Ivan down by the door. "Okay..." He swallowed thickly and cast a glance at his brother who was sitting up against a wall, holding his sides gingerly. He wanted to stay and comfort him, but Ivan yanked him out the door before he could.

Ivan had a helicopter waiting, much to Alfred's surprise. He quickly shoved the American inside and ordered the pilot to their destination. All Alfred heard in the brisk Russian conversation was 'Moscow' so he assumed that was where they were headed. Alfred hoped the flight wouldn't be that long.

The flight was shorter than if they had taken a plane, but it was still long. Alfred fidgeted in his seat, the aura radiating from Ivan making him uncomfortable. Above the sounds of the helicopter blades he could just barely hear the quiet 'Kolkolkol's Ivan was chanting under his breath.

Though Alfred was tired, and he was sure he had been awake for the majority of the seven or eight hours it had taken them to get to Ivan's house, he couldn't sleep. He was too busy worrying about his brother, and wondering what Ivan was going to do to him. The latter occupied his brain more, since he knew his brother's broken ribs had been taken care of by then while he had absolutely no idea what Ivan would do to him.

As he was forced inside the large house, Alfred dragged his feet just slightly, a little apprehensive. Ivan hadn't been this pissed the last time he had slept with his brother... The long flight had done nothing to stem the Russian's anger. In fact, he seemed even angrier than before.

Alfred allowed himself to be dragged upstairs and thrown onto the bed unceremoniously. He drew his knees up, avoiding Ivan's piercing gaze.

"Strip," Ivan ordered, reaching under his bed and pulling out a box. Alfred couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what must be inside. The American did as he was told, not wanting to piss the Russian off any more than he already had.

Ivan pulled out a length of rope and tested it, not even bothering to glance at the American. "Give me your hands," He commanded, not even waiting for Alfred to do it himself and just taking his wrists and tying them together forcefully. He ignored the whine of pain Alfred gave when he tied it just a little too tight. He pulled Alfred's bound wrist forward and hung one loop of the ropes over the decorative bedpost in the middle of his headboard, forcing the American onto his knees in front of the headboard.

"I-Ivan, what are you gonna-" Alfred cut himself off, crying out when Ivan grabbed a hold of Nantucket, pulling harder than was pleasurable. "Owowow! D-don't, you'll pull it out!"

"You will be silent, шлюха," Ivan growled. He released Nantucket and went back to his box of questionable items. He pulled out a pocket knife and set it on the bedside table for later, then reached into the box again to pull out the collar that he had put on Alfred before. "You need to be reminded of who you belong to. _Again_." He clipped the collar into place, making sure it was snug without choking the American. Then again... He latched it one more notch, and heard the satisfying sound of Alfred's breathing hitch. "You will not take this off without my permission. You will wear it from now on."

Tears burned in Alfred's eyes as it became just a little harder to breathe. He squirmed under Ivan's intense gaze. "I-Ivan, c-can I-"

"No." Ivan didn't know what Alfred had been about to ask, but he knew he wanted to deny him what he wanted. After Ivan pulled off his gloves and set them aside he picked up the pocket knife, staring at the lightly scarred expanse on Alfred's back. There weren't that many noticeable scars on Alfred's back. Perfect. "I have come to the conclusion that without another physical reminder of who you belong to, you will not cease your wandering." He tapped the flat side of the knife against Alfred's shoulder. "I have been far too lenient on you already, but I will make this only as painful as it has to be. For every orgasm you have experienced at the hands of others after I have claimed you as my lover," he dragged the flat of the knife down Alfred's spine, watching him shiver, "I will carve a reminder into your body. No more and no less than that. Any more would be cruel and any less wouldn't let the message sink in."

"Wh-what!" Alfred looked over his shoulder, looking scared. "I-Ivan, you can't! What if my boss-"

"And what would you tell him?" Ivan growled, pushing the blunt edge of the blade into Alfred's spine. "That you got the scars because you weren't faithful to me? That you slept with your brother when you were supposed to be sleeping with _me_?"

"I-I..."

"Then shut up and take your punishment," Ivan growled. "Now, we will go over all the times you have not been faithful to me. It has all been with your brother, da?"

Alfred nodded meekly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as if doing so would make Ivan stop. He chomped down on his bottom lip when he felt the tip of the knife prod his shoulder.

"Come now, Alfred. Tell me how many orgasms he has given you so we can get this over with," Ivan growled, already itching to begin cutting into the American's skin. He felt no remorse for this. All he felt was the burning possessive need to make sure that Alfred remained his and no one else's.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Alfred went over how many in his head. There were that four before Ivan had had Matthew join in, and the...twelve that Matthew had given him just in the time he had stayed there. "Sixteen," he mumbled, swallowing heavily. Was Ivan really going to carve him up like a piece of meat?

"It seems I have my work cut out for me." Were he in a better mood he probably would have laughed at the unintentional joke. "However it is not as many as I had suspected, so I suppose that is a positive note." Ivan dragged the knife over Alfred's back, soft enough so that it didn't cut the skin but hard enough to feel. "I will allow you to choose where I place your first '_reminder_,' so choose wisely."

"Shoulder please," Alfred mumbled, rolling his shoulders back as he said it. He was sure that would hurt less than if Ivan decided to carve something over his spine.

Alfred was given no warning as the knife cut into his left shoulder, digging in deep to make sure there would be a scar. He could feel blood beginning to drip down his back slowly, languidly, as if it were taunting him. He grit his teeth together as the knife continued to carve into his skin, in a pattern that he could only assume to be letters.

When Ivan was done he leaned back to examine his work as he wiped the knife off on his sleeve, cleaning the blade of any blood that had collected there. He smirked wryly and wiped away some of the blood that was dripping down Alfred's back, satisfied with the Cyrillic lettering of his name. Now anyone who saw this would know Alfred belonged to Ivan Braginsky and no one else.

One down, fifteen to go, Ivan moved to the other shoulder and decided that something other than his name was needed, and proceeded to write "Русские собственности" into his other shoulder to insure Alfred got the message. Halfway through carving it into the American's shoulder, Ivan wondered if he should have written it in English, but shrugged it off and just kept writing it in Russian.

"Only fourteen more~ You're doing remarkably well." Ivan smirked when he looked up and saw Alfred biting his wrist to keep from screaming or crying out. Ah, so that was why he had been so quiet. "You know, Alfred, you can scream if you have to. Had I wanted you silent I would have gagged you." He actually preferred it if Alfred screamed. He loved hearing that sound...

Alfred shook his head violently, tears threatening to spill over. He wasn't going to cry and he wasn't going to scream. He just had to keep himself composed. If he was a hero he would take this without blinking, and he was most definitely a hero.

"Whatever you say." Ivan dropped the subject and went back to his task. He grinned wickedly and tangled one hand into Alfred's hair, pushing his head forward, brushing the American's hair out of the way. "Be still. This will hurt." With that warning, he carved his initials into the back of Alfred's neck, making them small enough to not raise too much attention but big enough to clearly read. Ivan chuckled when Alfred let out a choked whimper, but nothing else.

Ivan went on like that, carving words into the American's body, occasionally just opting for his name if he couldn't think of anything better. His personal favorite was the one that took up most of Alfred's upper back. It read "No one may touch but Russia" with the 'Russia' underlined neatly. He had even made a mark on the inside of Alfred's thighs, reading "Belongs to Ivan" with an arrow pointing to the American's vital regions, which had grown very hard during all this, Ivan noticed.

"My," he chuckled, reaching around and fisting Florida firmly. "You really like this don't you? That I'm marking you as mine _again_? Does it turn you on when I give you physical reminders of the fact that I will never let you belong to anyone else?" He grinned at the whines and whimpers Alfred bit out when he touched Florida. "Well, I will have to take care of _this_." He squeezed Florida to emphasize the word. "When I am finished. Don't worry, just one more and we're done~"

"J-just fucking hurry up so I can get this over with." Alfred grumbled through gritted teeth. He had been like that so long he wouldn't be surprised if his jaw never unclenched.

Deciding that his final mark had to be worthwhile, Ivan decided to place it at the small of Alfred's back. He had been avoiding it because he wanted to save it for something good, and he knew he had thought of something nice. 'Only Russia may fuck' sounded nice. He made sure to add a little arrow pointing down to the American's ass for special effect.

When he was done, Ivan sat back and admired his work. He licked his knife clean of the blood that stained it, enjoying the taste of the American. It definitely tasted much better than his semen. Ivan wiped away some of the blood that trickled down Alfred's back and even leaned in, licking some of it up, tongue digging into one of the many cuts. He giggled when Alfred twitched just barely, obviously in pain.

He admired his work for a moment, enjoying the crude handwriting from the knife. Finally, he reached up and undid the bindings around Alfred wrists. "If you would like me to clean the cuts we can do that before I take care of Florida for you." Alfred just grumbled something under his breath that he didn't catch. "I didn't hear that, подсолнечник. Speak up."

"I said...yes, please," Alfred mumbled, burying his face in the pillows. His wrists ached, purple rings were beginning to form around them. He wiped away the tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried through all the sharp pain and he wasn't about to start.

Ivan got up and went into his bathroom, returning with a washcloth, disinfectant, and bandages. "Do you need these?" He held up the bandages, not knowing if Alfred needed them or not. Sure, the cuts were deep, but Alfred was a nation, and a superpower on top of that; he healed fast.

Alfred shook his head no and laid down flat so that the Russian could clean his wounds. He buried his face in his arms, gritting his teeth together when the disinfectant began to sting uncomfortably. He didn't know which hurt worse, this or the knife. Alfred bit his forearm so he didn't scream.

When Ivan was done cleaning the cuts he set the cloth and the disinfectant to the side, sat down at the edge of the bed and rolled Alfred over. He leaned in and nuzzled the American's neck, placing a kiss at his pulse. "You promise not to sleep with anyone else, da? Because those scars will never fade, and they tell much more than the brand does."

Hesitantly, Alfred, wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and murmured a quiet 'yeah' under his breath. After a few moments Alfred wiggled his hips, reminding Ivan of how aroused he was. He would never admit it, but that had really been a turn on. Both the knifeplay and the fact that Ivan was possessive enough to do it had made Florida come to life so easily. It was both embarrassing and exhilarating at the same time.

Chuckling, Ivan pulled away and reached down, grasping Alfred's member firmly and giving him a few strokes. He had to admit that he was aroused as well. All the blood and the muffled cries and whimpers from the American had been quite the turn on.

Alfred gasped and whined, rocking his hips into Ivan's hand. The cuts on his back were rubbing painfully against the sheets beneath him and he could feel blood seeping from the cuts onto the sheets.

"You can sleep with others, Alfred," Ivan chuckled darkly, eyes narrowed down to dangerous little slits. "But no one can make you wet like I can." His thumb brushed over the tip of Alfred's erection, smearing the precum he found there as emphasis to his words. "You can try and sate yourself with others." He squeezed Florida and stroked it languidly, causing Alfred to arch and cry out. "But the only one who can satisfy you is _me_."

"I-Ivan..." Alfred's mouth hung open as he panted, bucking up into the Russian's hand. He whined and clutched at the sheets beneath him, clutching them in his grasp to tightly he could feel the seams beginning to tear under his strength. Tears edged at the corners of his eyes from the teasing. "I-Ivan, please...you're such a cocktease!"

Grinning, Ivan let his hands fall away from the American's member. "I want to hear you beg. Beg for me, and only me, and maybe I will do as you ask."

Alfred's cheeks burned. He squeezed his legs together, seeking some sort of friction, and looked away. His pride kept him silent. "I-Ivan...please...please don't make me beg." That was totally not heroic. ...But why did he feel compelled to do it anyway?

"That is fine." Ivan shrugged. He stood up and pulled his gloves on, turning around. He smirked when Alfred cried out in protest. "Da?" He turned back, playing with the leather of his gloves. "Did you want something? If you don't, I can just leave you to take care of yourself!"

"N-no...I mean..." Alfred blushed as he spread his legs, gnawing at his bottom lip. "I...I... Ivan, fuck me..." One hand traced the head of his erection, rubbing against the slit. "Pl-please...I...I need you to fill me up...and make me cum." When Ivan just smirked at him he forced a few more words out of his mouth. They tasted like vinegar. "Y...you're the only one who can because...because no one else is as big and gets deep enough. I need you to fuck me because...because no one else's cock is good enough."

Smirking, Ivan popped the button of his pants and sat back down on the bed, pushing Alfred's hands away. "I'm glad you've realized this." He moved onto his knees and pushed his pants down, settling between Alfred's legs. He ran a gloved hand down Alfred's smooth leg, watching as the American shivered under his touch. Grinning, he stroked himself gently, easing some of the ache of arousal. "Tell me how bad you want it."

Alfred hooked his legs around the Russian's hips, pulling him in with a whine. "Ivan...please...I need it." He begged, pushing his hips up in an attempt to gain some sort of contact. He bit his bottom lip, gazing up at Ivan with pleading, sky-blue eyes. "I...I can only cum if you fuck me. Please..."

Content with his answer, Ivan pulled one glove off before spitting into his hand and using it to slick his cock crudely, and then nudging the head of his erection to Alfred's unstretched entrance.

"I-Ivan, wait!" Alfred exclaimed, shying away only for Ivan to grab his hips and pull him forward again. His hands rose to aid in the protest, but Ivan easily pinned them down above his head. "I-Ivan...n-no, I haven't...it's been a while...you're bigger than Mattie...please..." A few tears slipped passed his defenses. It had been a while he had actually cried real tears. Not counting when he was drunk because...he was drunk. A few more tears slipped down his cheeks. He didn't want to be taken like this...not with just some saliva as lube, not to be held down like a common whore...

"Nyet," Ivan replied sternly. He held Alfred's wrists pinned against his head with one hand as he pulled the American's leg up higher on his hip. "We have done it without lubricant before, and we can do it again. And if you bleed, then you can only blame yourself, because we could have avoided all this if you had simply stayed in America and not went back to your brother like the little slut you are."

Alfred struggled a little, only for Ivan to keep him down. "N-no, Ivan! Not...not like this!" He cried out when Ivan ignored his pleas and slid inside him just to the head, then shoved in the rest of the way to make him scream, sending pain and agony stabbing through his body. His body had grown accustomed to not having to accommodate the monster inside him every single night, and while his brother was big he was no match for Ivan. And now he was being forced to take all of Ivan in raw, with just some spit as lube, and no stretching whatsoever.

It was painful, it burned, and he was crying.

Ivan let out a pleasured groan, violet eyes fluttering closed as Alfred's tight heat engulfed him completely. "It feels good to have a lover than can take all of me," he purred, violet eyes opened to see the American's crying face. It was erotic and possibly the most arousing scene he had ever laid eyes on. "Latvia couldn't do it, you know." He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, hard. "He is so tiny he could only take half of me~" He savored the glare Alfred gave him through his sparse tears. "Ah, but _you_." He made sure to strike Alfred's sweet spot this time, smirking as he arched off the bed with a cry of pleasure. "You can take me all in, and this wonderful body of yours seems to be perpetually virginal." As if to emphasize his words, Alfred squeezed even tighter around him. "You are always so tight and hot inside, even after I have fucked you countless times. Even after it seems like I have broken this beautiful body you always retain the same feeling inside the next time."

Alfred gritted his teeth together, not dignifying Ivan's words with an answer. He was ashamed that he was beginning to enjoy himself. While he was being held down and forced, he was enjoying it. And, surprisingly, he was okay with that. He would never admit it out loud, but he was.

Ivan finally let Alfred's hands free, and to his surprise they immediately latched around his neck, pulling him down. He smirked and pulled Alfred's lower body up even more. Alfred's weight was mostly being put on his upper back down, with the rest of his lower body up in the air, being supported by the Russian as he thrust in easily and slowly.

"If you don't want me to go fucking around with others," Alfred moaned and rocked his hips into Ivan's idle thrusts. "Then you have to completely satisfy me…whenever I want. Whenever I need it. Any time I say." He threaded his fingers through Ivan's ashen blonde hair. "And that means you have to fucking _fuck me harder_."

More than happy to comply with his demands, even if he thought Alfred didn't really have any right to demand it, Ivan sped up his thrusts, forcing himself in deeper and harder. One hand dragged down Alfred's body, slick with sweat. He loved that it was because of _him_. He loved how Alfred became a melted puddle of pleasure for _him_, and he intended to make sure that for a very long time it was _only_ him who was able to see this part of the American.

"C-c'mon, you asshole…" Alfred gasped out, jaw clenching tightly. "You're gonna have to do better than that…to satisfy me. I want you to fuck me until I pass out…make me cum until I'm tapped dry."

That was exactly what Ivan intended to do. He ground into Alfred's tight body, the American clenching around him almost painfully tight. He pounded into him as he screamed and cried. Had anyone been taking this out of context they probably would think the American was being raped. But the house was empty save for them, and he had no neighbors, so there was no one to hear the pleasured screams of ecstasy and agony, no one to hear how Alfred was moaning his name and writhing beneath him as he dragged his fingers through ashen hair.

Finally, after what felt like hours of raucous fucking, they both collapsed and went limp, completely spent. Ivan littered feverish little kisses down Alfred's neck, clutching at his shoulders desperately as if he would disappear if he didn't keep a hold on him. "Это тело...мое," he panted heavily, nestling his face in the crook of Alfred's neck. "Майн. Навсегда."

Alfred only groaned and nodded weakly, not really caring if that was the appropriate response to the Russian words or not. He was far too exhausted to actually argue with the Russian about language right then. He didn't think he could move, and he even felt just a little dizzy from the blood loss he had experienced. He didn't think he would be able to move for a _while_.

Florida seemed to have other plans.

"Are you…hard again…so soon?" Ivan panted, moving so he wasn't lying directly on top of Alfred's erection. He moaned into Alfred's neck when the American's knee brushed against his groin.

"Hey, Mattie's good, but not as good as you."

"I am glad to hear that." Ivan grinned and rolled over, pulling Alfred on top of him. "Second round, da?"

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>Так это то, что происходит, когда я оставлю вас в покое на несколько дней - So this is what happens when I leave you alone for a few days<br>Русские собственности - Russian property

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** LoyukhjvgitykjgvhlukhjbSLEEP good night

**Sneak Peek: **Bath sex and flashbacks...I'm sorry

Reviews feed the tentacle monster~ He loves reviews. But he'll also take your ass.

Also, I have a poll up. Go vote on it.


	18. In the Garage

**Opening Statements:** Pfffft hahaha...SLEEPWHUTSTHATIDK. Spending all my time RPing, on Tumblr and listening to South Park episodes I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SLEEP. Lol I'm going to die like this, with Tumblr open in my tab and my skype and adium open... Pffft. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** :D

**WARNING:** Bath sex, flashback, teasery...idk

影ちゃん

As Alfred swung his legs out of bed and swiped his boxers off the floor only one thought was in mind: coffee. He pushed the door to his room open as he slipped on his American flag boxers and started down the hall, yawning loudly. He vaguely wondered why it was so dark, or if he had all the blinds shut on his windows, but shrugged off the thought and headed towards his kitchen.

What Alfred failed to notice in his half-asleep trance was that he wasn't in his apartment, and unlike his apartment, Ivan's house had stairs. And upon not noticing those stairs, he nearly broke his neck and almost killed himself when he took a tumble down to the bottom, landing on his back.

Moaning in pain, Alfred sat up, holding his head. He had a headache, and the rest of his body wasn't in too good of shape, either. Patting himself down to see if he had broken anything, Alfred was relieved to find that he had no broken bones. His ankle did hurt a bit though.

"Alfred? What happened?" Alfred looked up to see Ivan at the top of the stairs, brow furrowed and looking concerned. That was nice, at least Ivan cared about him.

"I'm fine…jesus christ, I nearly killed myself falling down your fucking stairs."

"Did you break anything?" Ivan asked, descending the stairs and holding out a hand for Alfred to take.

"No. But my ankle kinda hurts, maybe I twisted it," Alfred sighed, taking the Russian's hand and rising to feet. He grimaced upon placing weight on his foot. Yup, his ankle was probably sprained.

"That is not what I meant."

…Wait…did he mean…? "Oh you fucking asshole!" Alfred gave the Russian's chest a halfhearted smack. "I fell down the fucking stairs and you're worried about the fact that I might have broken some fucking furniture or something on the way down!"

"Many of the items in this house are very old, Alfred, and can not be replaced. Would you like ice for that? It is already very swollen." Ivan motioned to his ankle as he helped his lover limp towards the kitchen, and sat him down in a chair.

"Yeah. It'll be healed by the end of the day, probably. If not, tomorrow. I just gotta stay off it. Can you make me some coffee, too?" Alfred sighed, kicking his injured foot up onto a second chair. When Ivan handed him an ice pack he place it on his ankle and sighed.

"Hm, I may not have any. I usually only have tea at breakfast. And Lithuania is not here, so I won't be able to have him run into town and get some… I do not know if Latvia is here or not. I believe I sent them all home yesterday for your arrival." Ivan hummed as he opened up cupboards, searching for the item Alfred had requested. "Aha~! I seem to have some left from the last time you were here. Really, you are so picky, why can't you just make due with tea?"

"Because I need caffeine," Alfred huffed. He would have crossed his arms had his hands not been occupied with keeping the ice pack steady on his wounded ankle. The swelling was already going down and it didn't hurt all that much anymore.

"Green tea has caffeine, Alfred."

"Just shut up and make me coffee. Your stairs nearly killed me, the least you could do is make me a cup of joe."

Ivan just chuckled and set the tea kettle for himself and pulled out the coffeemaker he had gotten from the Secret Santa the year before. He had a feeling that England had been the one to get it, since everyone else had gotten something much better.

Alfred sighed and let himself go limp in his chair. His eyes fluttered closed, sighing once more. He was sore all over, and not from falling down the stairs. Though the kind of sore he had been before falling down the stairs was much more pleasant than afterwards. He 'hmph'd and reached behind him, feeling the scab of the cuts that Ivan had left on him the day before. It was already nearly healed. He would have to see what Ivan had written.

After a few minutes Ivan handed Alfred a cup of coffee, then set down the milk and sugar beside the mug in case he wanted to sweeten it. He went back to the tea kettle when it began whistling, and poured hot water into a mug, then placed a teabag into it. When he was done he sat at the table across from his lover and picked up the newspaper in the middle of the table that Lithuania had probably placed there before leaving that morning.

A comfortable silence blanketed them, and Alfred breathed in the scent of his strong coffee gratefully. He set it down again and touched the collar around his neck that Ivan had put on him the night before. He realized that if he didn't say something, he would probably have to wear it everywhere from then on. "Hey, Ivan, can I talk to you about this collar thing?"

"Nyet. You will wear it."

"I said let's talk about it, not say something brick wall-ish."

"I do not know what that means, but my answer is still no."

"Ivaaaaaaaaan!"

Looking annoyed, Ivan looked over the top of his newspaper skeptically. "Fine. Tell me your complaints so that I may tell you no once more. My opinion will not change. You should know this."

A little annoyed by Ivan's unwillingness to be swayed, Alfred took a different aproach. "Look, I don't mind wearing it, but it'll look pretty damn weird if I walk around with a dog collar on. So I have an idea. We can compromise so we're both happy."

"We seem to be making a lot of compromises for one another, Alfred."

"Just listen to me, asshole," Alfred huffed again. "What if I just take the dog tags off and put them on a chain and wear them instead, that way I won't have to look like a BDSM bitch and people can still see I'm taken. Kay?"

Still looking skeptical, Ivan turned his gaze back to his newspaper after a few moments. "Fine. I suppose that would work."

Alfred grinned, glad he had gotten his way, and brought his coffee cup to his lips, having sweetened it with milk and sugar, enjoying the warm feeling it brought throughout his body. He hummed appreciatively, tilting the mug back once more. He couldn't help but think how cheesy this was as an aftermorning type of scene. Ivan was no longer angry with him about sleeping with his brother, Alfred's cuts were nearly healed, and they would make it through their fight like they always did. It was almost as if they were married or something. Alfred shuddered at that thought. Now that was something he would never want to happen! Married to Russia? He would have to be suicidal! Still… Alfred shook his head, shaking the thought away with it.

"Alfred, would you like me to start a shower?" Ivan asked, lowering his newspaper to peer over it at the American. He brought his mug of tea to his mouth and tilted it back, the warm liquid sliding down his throat. He had always heard that people got so warm from drinking tea and coffee and hot chocolate and such other drinks, but he never had. He had a feeling it was General Winter's fault. After all, the only times he could truly feel warm was when he was having sex, which was why he was always so eager to have it.

"Meh. I don't think I could really stand for that long." Alfred shrugged, sipping at his coffee. He moaned at the pleasantly warm feeling it gave him. He unclipped the collar around his neck and set it on the table, intending to put the dog tags on a chain later.

"A bath then?" Ivan asked, setting his mug back on the table to train his eyes back on the newspaper. Bath or shower, it never mattered to him. "I am jealous of you, you know."

"Hm?" Alfred looked up to meet Ivan's playful gaze. He blinked, brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"You can actually feel the warmth of a shower or a bath," Ivan chuckled, taking a sip of his tea. "Is that a yes on the bath, подсолнечник?"

Shrugging Alfred just nodded and finished off his coffee. "You might have to help me up the stairs though, just lettin' you know."

"That is fine. Let me finish my tea and I will draw a bath. Then breakfast, da?" He kind of wished Lithuania was there so that the Baltic man could bring them breakfast when they were in the bath. Though he did admit that would be just a little weird…

"Sounds good. I'm cool with chilling here until you finish." Alfred shrugged, sighing and leaning back into his chair again. It was a little uncomfortable, but he could make due.

As Ivan worked on finishing his tea as he read the newspaper, Alfred let his mind wander. He was mostly thinking about how cheesy he felt right then. He and Ivan were like a fucking married couple and it bugged the shit out of him. Then again, when was the last time they had actually been this considerate of one another? Ivan was making him coffee and going to draw a bath for him, they weren't calling one another names or taking snipes at one another's past government or political choices. The closest they had ever come was the mornings when neither wanted to get up and they would just stay in bed, occasionally kissing and snuggling with one another. But even then they had both been half-asleep and too tired to talk, because if they had they would have been singing insults like no tomorrow.

Alfred was reminded of World War II. Because that was the last time they had been this considerate of one another. _'Over more than half a fucking century, wow.'_ It proved how hard it was for them to hold up a conversation without 'capitalist pig,' 'commie,' or any other derogatory name coming up.

World War II had been back when they'd had a relationship of sorts, before the Cold War had entirely force them to deny both their feelings and their relationship. Alfred could only seem to really remember one encounter entirely. They had been fooling around in England's garage, when the Brit had caught them…

"Alfred, would you like help upstairs?" Alfred suddenly realized that Ivan was at his side. He blinked before taking the hand offered to him, placing the ice pack onto the table.

When Ivan had drawn a bath for him, Alfred kicked off his boxers and limped over to the tub. His ankle was better than before, but still sore and hurting.

Before he knew it Alfred was scooped up into Ivan's arms bridal style. He squeaked with surprise, in a manly way of course, when the Russian hoisted him up into the air, securely in his arms. "I-Ivan, what the hell!" he demanded, and blushed when he saw Ivan was naked as well, "what the hell is up with this? Why are you naked?"

"Well, we are taking a bath, da?" Ivan giggled, stepping into the near scalding water and laying down. He laid Alfred on top of him, giggling at how the American groaned at how hot the water was. "Is it too hot? I apologize, I am so used to heating mine up so much so that I can actually feel it that I sometimes forget others do not like it quite as hot as me."

"Mmf, I'll get used to it soon enough," Alfred mumbled, making himself comfortable. His legs tangled with Ivan's and he let his head lay against the Russian's chest, for once welcoming the cool temperature that seemed to radiate off of him. Ivan arms were wrapped around him comfortably, holding him close as the Russian quietly hummed a soft tune. As steam from the hot water rose up into the air, Alfred found his mind wandering again.

"Любовь, what are you thinking about?" Ivan wondered aloud. Alfred was being unusually quiet. He might still be tired, but he'd had his coffee, and a hot bath was more than enough to rouse someone completely.

"Hey, Ivan, do you…do you remember that time during World War II…?" Alfred mumbled, being vague about the time he was talking about on purpose. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to recount it after all.

"Which time? There were many."

"The time in England's garage. 1941. After the Blitz. A little before you signed that formal alliance thing with Iggy," he replied, blue eyes closing as he snuggled closer against Ivan's wet, smooth chest.

Ivan was silent. He did indeed remember that particular moment. "Why would you be thinking about _that_?" His voice held just the slightest bit of a bitter tone to it. He really was tiring of Alfred bringing up the Cold War. Were they not in a relationship he probably wouldn't mind it, since it was quite a traumatic time for the American. It was for him as well, but he had long ago become used to psychological torture and it didn't faze him quite as much as it probably should have.

"I was just thinking…about how much we've changed since then." Alfred shrugged. "I mean, we went from then through the Cold War, then to mutual hate, then to…this." He wasn't sure what 'this' was, but he knew he didn't want it to stop.

"Ah, I see," Ivan replied in a murmur, burying his face in Alfred's golden strands. That particular time Alfred was talking about wasn't the worst he could have brought up, but it still wasn't something he would want to be reminded of...

影ちゃん

_**May, 1941: London, England-**_

"_Ah…I-Ivan…w-we can't…not here…"_

"_Do not be silly, no one can hear us in England's garage," Ivan purred in his thick accent, nipping at the young nation's ear. He had the American pinned up against a wall, one hand at his hip to hold him up and another at his neck. Ivan kissed down Alfred's neck as the American clutched and clawed at his shoulders desperately. He nipped at Alfred's pulse, leaving a little red mark. "Yum," he giggled, enjoying how Alfred's legs tightened their grip around his waist. He went back to his duty of ravaging the American's neck as he grinded roughly against him. He just had so much fun teasing and playing with this young body, always eager to see how he would react to every touch and action. Alfred always seemed to be so sensitive._

"_Nnnahh!" Alfred gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Ivan ground their groins together. It was something in between discomfort and pleasure, he couldn't figure out which. He wasn't even sure they were two different feelings anymore. "I-I-Ivan, w-we can't right now, it's- ahhn!" Even if one of them were a girl, it would still be too risky to fool around in a place like England's garage where anyone could walk in and find them in a compromising position, and since they were both men it would be even more scandalous._

"_Do not deny it, Alfred," Ivan snickered, the hand at Alfred's hip inching towards the button of his pants. "Really. Just admit it. You want this bad, more than I do, even." The Russian popped the button of Alfred's pants and yanked down the zipper. "It seems your little peninsula here is quite a bit more honest than you are."_

"_F-Florida's not little!" Alfred exclaimed, blushing harder when Ivan pushed his pants down just slightly; just enough to reveal the incredibly noticeable bulge in his underwear. "Nnnmm! Ah…I-Ivan…" He moaned when the Russian pulled Florida out of its cotton prison, fisting him easily in a gloved hand. He pumped him up and down, thumbing the slit of his leaking erection. "I-Ivan, don't…we…we can't take risks like this, ahhnn! Wh-what if my boss found out or- ahh!" That hand was really distracting._

"_Shh, nothing to worry about now. We will…ah, what is that English saying…? Ah yes. We will burn that bridge when we come to it," Ivan chuckled, squeezing the member in his hand gently. "You know, your size is so surprising to me! I would think that being America you would maybe be a little bigger. It is almost pathetic how small you are compared to Russia!" And he meant this as a compliment, obviously. He never understood why Alfred always got so upset! He thought Alfred's size was cute, honestly._

"_Sh-shut up, I'm above average! And I'll remind you I haven't even _seen_ how big you are yet, so you can't talk," Alfred grumbled, sky-blue eyes fluttering closed when the Russian squeezed Florida gently. He was so good with his hands that Alfred could barely ever stand, which was often why Ivan would just hoist his legs around his waist. "And it's not- ahn! Not 'burn the bridge' it's 'cross the bridge' you- ah!"_

"_That doesn't matter," Ivan murmured, forcing a kiss onto the American's lips, which he eagerly returned. Their tongues met in a domineering battle of dominance, each trying hard to subdue the other to ensure their superiority. When the kiss broke a bridge of saliva connected them as Alfred slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming as he came hard into Ivan's hand._

_They stayed there like that for a few minutes, Alfred panting and breathing heavy into Ivan's scarf clad neck as the Russian held him up suspended between his body and the wall._

"_Alfred." Ivan nipped gently at his throat, nuzzling him. Alfred only groaned in reply, energy obviously sapped by his orgasm. Really, weren't young people supposed to have stamina? "Alfred, I believe it is time for you to repay me. You've avoided it for so long because of this war, but I think you owe me a bit of payment." In all this time it had been Ivan pleasuring the American without any pleasure in return, and he wanted more. It had been increasingly tense between them, and he was getting sick of it. The sexual tension was getting to him, and he wanted to end it and fuck the American into a wall already. Alfred wasn't a virgin, so he didn't see why they hadn't done it already…_

_Alfred groaned again, whining in protest. Honestly, he should have never told Ivan he'd had a crush on him ever since the Civil War. It had been a mistake, he saw that now. "I-Ivan, wait, I-"_

"_America, are you in he- Bloody hell what- are you- _America_!" Alfred and Ivan both exchanged a look when they saw England in the door that lead back into his house, leaning on his crutch. Then Ivan stepped away from the wall, letting Alfred drop unceremoniously to the floor with a loud shout of protest as he landed on his ass. "America, Russia, you gits! This better not be what it looks like!"_

"_Okay. Then it's not," Ivan answered easily, shrugging. He grinned when Alfred stood and zipped up his pants to hide his shame. Ivan then remembered that his glove was caked with semen and, when he looked down at it, he concluded that he would just have to get a new pair because this one obviously could not be saved._

"_E-England, please don't tell!" Alfred begged, buttoning up the last button on his shirt. He really hated it when Ivan unbuttoned his shirt all the way. "Please don't tell, sorry we were fooling around in your garage, but please don't tell! My boss would have a cow, and then I wouldn't even be able to be with Ivan!" He grabbed his former caretaker's arm, which was in a cast from the Blitz, pleading to him with big, sky-blue eyes that no one could ever resist._

"_O-ow, you stupid git, that hurts!" England pulled back his broken arm, cradling it gingerly. He didn't need Alfred grabbing him, he was in bad shape already with a broken leg, arm, quite a few broken ribs, and almost completely burned on the lower half of his body. As it was he could barely get around his own house, he needed stupid _France_ to help him of all people. He was going to make Germany _pay_ for this._

"_Please, Iggy, don't tell!" Alfred begged, tackling the Brit into a glomp that Ivan was sure had killed him, already being in terrible condition and all. "Oh shit, are you okay!"_

"_No I am not okay you moron! I just went through the bloody Blitz you git, and now you're squeezing the life out of me, when there isn't even quite enough in my old body anyway! But, fine, I won't tell. Just please, do be decent and rent out a motel room instead if you want to, ah…mess around with one another. Since this is probably a hallucination from the drugs and painkillers Francis has been dosing me with, I'm going to turn around and go back inside and look for you elsewhere. Elsewhere where I'm sure Russia won't be and where you'll maybe not be a hallucination." England cleared his throat awkwardly and turned around, leaning on his crutches for support as he went back into the house. He shook his head, almost disbelievingly as he disappeared inside._

_Alfred sighed and would had just let himself go limp if Ivan hadn't come up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Alfred turned his head and gave the Russian a kiss, sighing contentedly when their lips met. Crisis averted. Probably._

_Ivan didn't try to coerce his lover into having intercourse, seeing as England had officially ruined the mood. The Brit truly annoyed Ivan, it made him want to punch him in the face whenever he saw him. Unfortunately he couldn't, because if he did then Stalin would throw a fit. ...Well, either throw a fit or pat him on the back and buy him a shot of vodka, either was highly probable._

_"Wanna go in and see if France'll make us some food?" Alfred sighed, leaning into the Russian. He didn't want to leave Ivan's embrace. It had been hard to find moments like these, where they could enjoy each other just as their human sides and not their nation sides. With political tension mounting, Alfred found it harder and harder to have these types of peaceful moments with Ivan..._

影ちゃん

"I was happy back then, you know," Ivan chuckled, toying with a strand of Alfred's hair. He was making sure to avoid Nantucket to not irritate the American. "When you told me you had a little crush on me after your Civil War I was near ecstatic! You were even younger then, and so sensitive."

Alfred rolled his eyes, sighing. He kicked a leg up, splashing lightly in the water that had cooled down enough for him to move without feeling like he was burning up. "I was in the middle of a growth spurt," he grumbled. A mental growth spurt that was; through the end of the Civil War up to near the end of WWII he had gone through a fairly big issue concerning his own maturity.

Sighing, Alfred closed his eyes and nestled his face in Ivan's neck comfortably. He wiggled a little to get comfortable and sighed when he found just the right spot. He was content to stay forever and- his eyes flew open, "Ivan, the _hell_! Now?"

"It is not my fault!" Ivan whined, pouting childishly. "You are lying on top of me, rubbing against me and making me remember when I gave you a handjob in England's garage! How can you be so surprised when I get an erection if you are doing that?"

"I'm only lying on top of you because you put me here and there's no where else for me to sit in this tinyass tub of yours! Seriously, I figured you would have a tub with like the animal claws and shit and it would be huge!"

"Alfred, this house has been entirely modified to be modernized. It is probably far more modern than your apartment in New York, even if it looks old on the outside." Ivan pouted, giving Alfred a look that the American could easily dub as the 'kicked puppy' look.

Alfred sighed and pushed himself up, using Ivan's chest as leverage. "Alright, let's do it." He wiggled a little to find a good position and reached behind him with one hand, taking Ivan's member and guiding him to his hole.

The Russian closed his eyes and moaned as he easily slipped inside his lover, arms going up to his shoulders. He purred out a few words in Russian as he slipped in all the way to the hilt, Alfred's body swallowing him whole. "Ah, подсолнечник, so good to me...ah, d-da, так плотно и горячей..."

Alfred groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Bath water really wasn't the best lube. "Ah, god, you asshole...nnn!" Alfred gasped, moving so his legs were on either side of the Russian, rocking himself up and down on Ivan's cock. The bath water sloshed around them noisily, some of it even going overboard and ending up on the floor.

"Ah-ahn, A-Alfred...n-not so rough, I do not want to clean up too much water..." Ivan moaned, hands sliding down to the American's sides. He gnawed on his bottom lip when he laid eyes on Alfred's wet, glistening body, fucking himself on his cock, Florida coming to life just from penetration. "Alfred..." A hand wandered forward, grasping Florida and pumping him to full erection. "You are beautiful."

"You need to stop saying that," Alfred grunted, the shallow fucking not quite enough for him. If Ivan would let him move more wildly and not worry about the damn water then he could just get this over with! Alfred gasped and his back bowed when the Russian brushed up against his sweet spot.

"But it is true," Ivan insisted, sitting up and pulling the American into a kiss. "You really are beautiful. Just like the song says." Ivan left a hickey on Alfred's jaw, licking at it apologetically. He pushed his hips up eagerly, meeting Alfred's tight heat. "I can never decide on whether I want to show you off or kill anyone who so much as looks at you."

A little annoyed at his lover's inability to make up his mind, Alfred just pulled him into another kiss to shut him up and kept rocking his hips on the Russian's thick member, enjoying how if he angled his hips just right Ivan would strike his sweet spot dead on.

Their movements became sloppier, hastier, Ivan desperately bucking up to meet his lover's rocking movements. More bath water spilled over the edge of the tub, but neither of them cared enough to notice.

Alfred came with the help of Ivan's hand on Florida, and he groaned when he felt the Russian fill him up. He collapsed on top of his lover, groaning loudly. He grimaced as the water around them soon turned a cloudy color. That was just disgusting.

Ivan managed to toe open the drain to the tub, draining the tub of the now soiled water and sat up, patting Alfred's back. "Come on, Alfred. We have to get out. I will make breakfast."

"Ugh...yeah, sure," Alfred sighed, "I need to call my boss... How long do you want me to stay? I told Tony I wouldn't be more than a week, and I've already been gone like, five days."

"You can stay as long as you want. Though Lithuania won't be around for a few more days, he is with Poland." Or as he liked to call him, the Polish valley-girl bitch. "And I'd rather not have to deal with his brothers right now. You are enough for me to handle, I don't want to deal with Latvia's clumsiness."

Giving a sated smile, Alfred kissed the Russian chastely on the lips. "I think I'll stay here for a bit. Just lemme leave Tony a message and let him know I won't be coming back for a couple days, then lemme call my boss and tell him I'm gonna have the flu for a couple days."

"You are planning on contracting the flu?"

"No, I plan on telling my boss a total cock and bull story so you can fuck my brains out for the next few days."

"Ah. I like that."

"You better."

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>Любовь - love<br>подсолнечник - sunflower  
>так плотно и горячей - so tight and hot<p>

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** RPing takes up all my time, I haven't touched LiS in weeks, literally... Should probably get on that. I will eventually. For now, raping America, Russia and giving them babies is much more important. Ugh so damn tired... LOLSLEEPWHUTSLEEP? Yeah...my brain went fwoohoo, it's on its way to the other end of the world without me. Whoohoo.

**Sneak Peek:** Russia has a bad dream and America makes everything better. With sex.

Reviews take you just a moment but they make my day. And if you don't review, Fluffy will raep you. And if you don't know who Fluffy is, see my profile. And if you're too lazy for _that_...um, he's my tentacle monster, and he's adorable. Not when raeping people though. So review. Please. Thanks for reading :3


	19. Bad Dream

**Opening Statements:** Ugh... I dunno. I'm tired. Read it. I love you, Russia. I swear. Lol I post this chapter right after I post 'Invasion' XD Go read that story, it's on my profile, it's an RP between me and Princess Darkcloud (AKA Mongolian Empire), she's amazing. And we could really use some reviews to get us in the mood to write :3 ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Pffft...

**WARNING:** Dream flashback, noncon/rape, gangrape, double penetration, comfort sex

影ちゃん

_The acrid tang of cum and sweat surrounded him, drenched him in the suffocating scent as his body was violently used, every hole filled up with at least one cock, and in this particular instance two, forcing him to pleasure them as he cried, his begging muffled by the thick cock in his mouth. Not that they could understand him anyway. None of them spoke Russian._

_Tears stained Ivan's face, running down his round cheeks, still plump with baby fat, as the Mongolian soldier at his front thrust into his mouth almost painfully while the man behind him and the man below him both abused his sore hole. It hurt less than in the beginning, at least the cum of those that had used him before the two fucking him now was making it slicker and less painful. Blood was probably also a key factor._

_They laughed and jeered as they used him, commented how his body sucked them in greedily, how his tight hole clenched around them even tighter, they commented on how he must enjoy being used and fucked like this if he was so vigorous. But he wasn't enjoying this, all he wanted was the men out of his body, he wasn't hard or anywhere close to aroused, and the man below him was moving him more than he was moving himself._

_Ivan's teary, violet gaze strayed over to the side where _he_ was sitting. He wasn't even given enough time to glare though as the two soldiers who were occupying his hands demanded that he speed up. He complied, only because he knew that if he didn't it would mean another lashing._

_Cum flooded his mouth, for what felt like the millionth time that day, and Ivan almost choked. He pulled back, intending to spit the seed out, when his jaw was caught in a strong hand and he was told sternly to swallow. He glared up at the Mongol man in front of him, swallowing the rotten tasting semen. He hoped the next soldier who used his mouth didn't make him swallow; he really didn't enjoy it._

_As the soldier in front of him quickly did up his pants and left, another took his place, eagerly placing himself at Ivan's lips. It took all of the young Russian's will not to bite down on the member when he took it into his mouth. He had done it at first, but he had quickly learned that it was best to just accept the abuse and not receive further punishment._

_Ivan's amethyst gaze wandered back over to where _he_ sat, on his plush, silk clothed cushions, watching as Ivan's body was used by his soldiers. The bastard wasn't doing anything, just sitting there and watching with a slight smirk playing at the corners of his mouth._

_He didn't even consider violating Ivan himself worthy of his time anymore._

_It wasn't normally like this, it only happened on rare occasions when Mongolian Empire was in a particularly bad mood and Ivan happened to be in the vicinity that he took his anger out on him this way._

_Ivan had to admit it was worse this way than if the large empire whose territory rivaled his own had just decided to violate him himself. It was more degrading this way, watching as the young Russian was forced to pleasure his army, one by one until they had all had their fill at least once. Sometimes twice._

_Feeling the two soldiers inside of him cum inside, he tensed up, trying to push them out as he was filled once more. How many men he had pleasure that night he had no idea; he had lost count long before he had been allowed to take a break for food to keep his energy up only hours before._

_As the two soldiers pulled out from his hole, which was practically gaping from the double penetration and the many fuckings he had received throughout the day, Ivan could feel the white, disgusting substance leaking from his insides as he tried not to focus on the filthy feeling of the pre and post sex slime that coated his backside. Instead he worked on trying to force out the orgasms of the men he was pleasuring with his mouth and hands, knowing they must be the last of the soldiers if Mongolian Empire hadn't sent in more to take of place of the two who had just finished._

_The tears were angrier now, not from pain anymore, as he glared up at the soldiers, eyes narrowed down to little slits of purple fire. The cock inside his mouth was shoved almost painfully far back, forcing more tears down his face. He felt like he had to throw up, the member scraping the back of his throat, his face so close to the Mongol's hot loins that his nose rested in coarse, black curls. He himself didn't have any hair down below, being so young, and he detested the fact that he had to stare at the fact that others did almost every day._

_After what felt like forever, the soldiers finally came. Luckily he didn't have to swallow this time, much to Ivan's relief, but to his annoyance they came all over his face, semen getting in his hair and on his lips. His burning glare stayed affixed to the silk sheets beneath him, feeling the hungry gaze of the soldiers tracing his body greedily. He could tell they wanted more. They always wanted more. They were greedy pigs. He hated them more than the snow. And oh how Ivan hated snow._

_Ivan was sure that if Mongolian Empire hadn't ordered them out of his tent that they would have shoved him onto all fours and taken him forcefully. Not that he would have felt it, really. People had been forcing intercourse on him all day, he was fairly sure that if they did it again it wouldn't matter or hurt that much since his lower body was mostly numb._

_Ivan curled up on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He felt filthy, used up by common humans. He wished that General Winter hadn't failed him, that maybe the General could whip up a storm, just so he could escape. He doubted it. It was the middle of spring. And while his land was frozen, General Winter always gave him a nice spring as repayment for the several inches of snow he shoved up his ass every year. Now something even worse was being shoved up his ass almost every day, and the General wasn't doing anything to stop it. Hadn't General Winter even said that he would drive off the intruders that would try to take Ivan's lands away from him? Why wasn't he doing that now?_

_When Ivan felt a hand on his arm he wrenched away from it, violet eyes coming up to meet the empire's steady amber gaze in a violent glare. Mongolian Empire only took his arm again, explaining to Ivan, in Russian nicely enough, that he had to be cleaned up._

_Ivan protested, but in the end, like always, Mongolian Empire had his way with him and made him get up and walk over to a bucket of water where a rag lay beside it as he ordered one of his servants to change the bedding. Ivan's entire lower body ached and violently rebuked the movement._

_As the great empire washed Ivan with the rag, the young Russian closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself somewhere else, maybe a field of sunflowers, where it was warm and it only snowed in the winter. He wanted his scarf back; Mongolian Empire had vehemently ripped it away from his neck to show off the fresh scars that marred his pale, once flawless, throat._

_When he was done, Ivan was spotless, as if his body had never been violated by countless soldiers throughout the entirety of the day. Even his insides had been cleaned out, tenderly enough. He was guided back over to the bed where new silk sheets greeted his freshly cleaned body. He was placed onto the bed with mock kindness, the silk sheets and wool blankets pulled up over him to shield him from the cold. He was exhausted, and he knew he would probably pass out in no time when Mongolian Empire left to tend to his own duties._

_Ivan curled up in the blankets, silent tears started to slide down his cheeks. Why couldn't General Winter come and save him? Why couldn't anyone come and save him? He would take anyone, anything that would get him away from the bastard that was controlling him._

_"A true treasure for my empire," Mongolian Empire chuckled, brushing a few locks of ashen blonde hair from Ivan's eyes in his mock kindness. Like he hadn't just made the Russian pleasure his entire army. Like he hadn't violated Ivan countless times._

_"Я ненавижу тебя," Ivan whispered angrily, knowing the empire could translate the Russian words. He refused to speak anything other than his mother tongue. "Я ненавижу тебя и в один прекрасный день вы будете сожалеть об этом. Когда я старше, я уничтожу тебя. Я покажу вам все боль, которую вы показали мне, а потом еще больше."_

_Mongolian Empire only smirked and shook his head. He said nothing as one of his fingers traced a fresh scar over Ivan's throat, causing the Russian to shudder. His amber gaze never strayed as he-_

Ivan sat up in his bed, eyes wide. He shuddered, wiping away the cold sweat at his forehead. The Russian felt under the sheets beside him, and upon finding it empty he looked over. He found his bed empty of all but himself. It felt oddly lonely. He didn't know why. He had woken up alone many times before, but now it was just..._depressing_.

It was then he remembered that Alfred should be beside him. He looked around, finding weak sunlight filtering around the edges of his blackout curtains. He looked over to his clock and found it to be ten in the morning. Had he really slept in that long...? Usually he was up three hours before this.

Ivan pulled a pillow to his chest, burying his face in it. He wondered where Alfred was. Normally he wouldn't mind waking up alone, he was used to it, but after having a nightmare like _that_ he wanted someone to be there. He wanted someone to hold him.

A knock on the door alerted Ivan to the fact that he wasn't alone in the house after all, and as he looked up, Alfred came in dressed in just his pants with two mugs, one of coffee and one of tea. He was even wearing his dog tags, like he had promised to.

"Morning, Ivan! I made you tea! You drink green tea in the morning, right? Well I- Hey...what's up?" Alfred's brow furrowed and his smile disappeared, replaced with a frown. For someone who couldn't normally read the atmosphere, he seemed to be reading a lot out of the atmosphere now.

"Alfred...could you please come and sit with me?" Ivan asked, violet eyes meeting Alfred's blue ones. He set the pillow down and placed his hand at the place he wanted Alfred to sit, right beside him. His words were thick with the intent to cry.

Looking concerned, Alfred nodded and crawled onto the bed beside the Russian once he placed the mugs on the bedside table and Texas beside them. "Ivan, what's wrong?" He asked, only to give a little 'oof' when Ivan snagged him into an embrace, pulling him in close with Alfred's face in his chest. "I-Ivan what the hell is going on? Just tell me already!"

"I...had a bad dream." He decided that simplifying it for the American was better than reliving the horrible memories. Ivan buried his face in Alfred's golden hair, enjoying the warmth radiating off his lover's body. He wished he was this warm and sunny...

"That's it?" Alfred tried to pull away from the hug, only for Ivan to tighten his grip. "Um, Ivan, you gotta...er, can you maybe loosen up a bit?" Ivan's grip hesitantly loosened. "Okay, so, um...why don't you tell me what it was about. Whenever I had a nightmare as a colony England would let me sleep in his bed and then talk to me about it in the morning, and it always made me feel better."

"Nyet. I do not want to talk about it."

Frowning, Alfred huffed and brushed away a few strands of hair in the Russian's eyes. He noticed Ivan shudder when he did this. "Come on, Ivan. If you don't ever share this kind of shit you can't ever expect it to get better! If you don't face up to it you'll never get over it."

Worrying his bottom lip, Ivan tried to hide in his scarf. He didn't want to share his dream- no, nightmare, definitely nightmare- but Alfred also seemed to genuinely care about him. "I..." His words died in his throat, still not coming to the conclusion he actually wanted to tell the American.

"You...?" Alfred's big blue eyes, begging him to tell so that he could help finally broke Ivan's resolve.

"It was a nightmare about...Mongolian Empire." He didn't want to say anymore, and he didn't need to, because Alfred seemed to have figured it all out with just that statement.

"Oh..." Alfred pursed his lips, brow furrowed as he tentatively reached forward and placed a hand at the back of Ivan's head. He hugged him hesitantly, not really knowing if that was the appropriate response. "Do you...need anything?"

Ivan shook his head, arms tightening around the American's waist. "Just stay with me please. That is what Lithuania does whenever I have a nightmare, and it always seems to work."

"Does it happen often?" Alfred asked, stroking Ivan's hair gently. If Ivan could say 'always seems to work' about it, he assumed it must happen enough to be properly traumatic.

"Occasionally. It has been a while since I had one. A few months." Ivan sighed, burying his face in Alfred's golden hair, inhaling the scent of sunflower oil scented shampoo. Alfred had obviously helped himself to a shower before he had gone to make coffee and tea.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alfred asked, looping his arms around the Russian's neck.

"Not particularly." Ivan sighed, burying his face in Alfred's hair.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Alfred replied, even if he was a little irritated with the Russian's reluctance. "I get it, you don't wanna have to remember how he raped you. I can deal with not knowing." Even if it was kinda bugging him, like a bad itch he couldn't scratch.

"He didn't rape me in the nightmare," Ivan murmured, "or rather I woke up before he could."

"Oh. Then why so shaken up?" Alfred wondered aloud. He felt Ivan tense up, and almost immediately felt like an asshole for pursuing the topic. He didn't want to make Ivan remember anything he didn't want to if he could avoid it.

"I never said I wasn't raped." Ivan shuddered. When Alfred's eyebrows rose he sighed and gave in. He almost hated Alfred for his curiosity, but he had to admit that it was good that he could share this sort of thing with someone who wouldn't take advantage of it. "When Mongolian Empire was in a bad mood he would make me...service his soldiers, and he would watch."

Alfred's eyes went wide. "S-seriously!"

"Da. England wasn't even a fair score old when I was invaded, it was long ago." Ivan sighed, running his hand through Alfred's hair. He noticed how the American shivered when he accidentally stroked Nantucket, and avoided the lock of hair as best he could. "I was rather young as well. It was...painful."

"I...uh, I'm sorry." Alfred cleared his throat, not really knowing exactly what to say. What was he supposed to say? 'Wow, you got raped, that sucks. But don't worry, life isn't a complete let down, it gets better!' Yeah, that would be a real nice thing to say. "Uh...it, it was a long time ago, though, right?"

"Da." Ivan sighed, shaking his head. "Memories do not fade though, sadly, as much as I might want them to." He murmured a few more words in Russian that Alfred couldn't understand, nuzzling him hesitantly. "Alfred, I...am glad that you have done this for me."

Alfred blinked. "But...I didn't do anything."

"Ah, but you listened, and didn't leave me all alone. That is more than I could have asked of you."

"You're so fucking cheesy." Alfred rolled his eyes but laid a kiss on Ivan's lips, which the Russian eagerly returned. Alfred moaned, tangling his fingers in Ivan's hair, tugging gently as Ivan nipped at his bottom lip playfully. Alfred couldn't help a small laugh when Ivan tickled his sides just barely, allowing the Russian access to his mouth. Alfred flipped the covers up and climbed into Ivan's lap, which wasn't too hard considering he was already practically giving him a lap dance, then pulled the covers up again to shield them from the cold.

Rolling them over, Ivan straddled his lover easily, trailing sweet kisses down his jaw. He nuzzled Alfred's neck, savoring the warmth radiating off his body. He placed his hands at either side of Alfred's head to hold himself up, gazing down at the American's lazy, grinning face. He didn't know whether he wanted to punch that smile off or comment on how beautiful it was.

"Y'know, I _was_ gonna make you breakfast and all, since you were all cool yesterday, taking care of me because of my ankle and shit," Alfred said, grinning slyly up at the Russian. Despite his words he hooked his legs up around Ivan's waist, batting his eyelashes almost seductively.

"I can wait," Ivan murmured, hands fumbling with the American's pants. When he pulled them off and tossed them away he ran a hand over Alfred's smooth chest, brushing over a dusky nipple. He met Alfred's gaze, reaching up and brushing away a few locks of hair in his eyes. "Your food would probably taste like shit anyway."

Alfred huffed, obviously not amused with Ivan's joke. That had killed the mood. "Well fine then, get off me, asshole, let's just get up and you can make breakfast." Here he was, trying to be nice and Ivan was saying that he couldn't cook! He could cook just fine! He knew he wasn't as good as Italy or France, but he wasn't as bad as Iggy! Then again, Ivan's cooking was really good... No! Bad! Focusing on the negative!

"Alfred, I am joking, I have had your cooking before. And while it is not my favorite, I do not mind eating it." Though he very much preferred his own cooking to Alfred's. He frowned when Alfred still looked unamused. He had apologized for his uncouth joke, why was Alfred still mad? He would never understand why he held onto the little things for so long... Ivan got an idea and pulled his brow together, gnawing on his bottom lip just a little. He knew how to look innocent. "Stay with me?"

Alfred seemed to melt under that look, even if he knew it was faked. He rolled his eyes and nodded, pulling Ivan down into a kiss.

Ivan returned the kiss eagerly, pulling Alfred's legs around his waist from where they lay. His hands brushed the American's inner thighs, teasing around the base of his member but never giving him the touch of relief he so desired as Florida came to life, just from a little teasing.

"Ah...f-fuck, Ivan, you're such an asshole..." Alfred grumbled, tugging the Russian's hair a little. Wiggling his hips, Alfred pouted up at his lover, brow furrowed in annoyance. "Why don't you just lay back and let me ride you if you're gonna fucking tease me, kay?"

Shaking his head, the Russian just pushed Alfred's arms down. "Not this time. Just let me do this. I...I need to take control for just a bit," Ivan murmured as he reached over to the bedside table. He opened up the drawer and pulled out a tube of lube, which was almost empty. Ivan sighed. "This is the last of it, I will have to go out and get more soon."

"Shit..." Alfred groaned. "Well, if you gotta get more, that's fine, I guess. Can you get something else this time? I mean, vanilla smells great and all, but can you get some variety? Is there a variety pack or something in the store? ...That'd be weird."

"I do not know, Alfred," Ivan sighed. He poured out the rest of the lubricant on his hands and rubbed them together to get it warmed up before pushing a finger inside Alfred's entrance to stretch him. After a few seconds he pushed in the second, the lubricant letting it slide in easily enough. When Ivan deemed Alfred ready, he used the remaining lubricant on his hands to slick up his cock. "Are you ready?" he asked, mostly out of politeness before lining himself up and pushing in. He knew he had no need to ask; Alfred was always ready. "Ah...A-Alfred..."

Alfred suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Ivan," he said, moving on leg up higher. "Put my legs up on your shoulders." When Ivan gave him an odd look he rolled his eyes. "It's something Mattie showed me." When Ivan glared he sighed irately. "Just trust me, kay? It feels really good."

Still not that happy that Alfred wanted to use a technique his brother had shown him, Ivan pulled the American's legs over his shoulders and bit his lip to keep from giving a quiet moan. He could feel himself slipping in a little deeper with the new position, and how Alfred tightened around him.

"Ah...f-fuck...you're a lot bigger than Mattie...unn..." Alfred groaned, fisting the sheets beneath him. Sure, Matthew was big, but Ivan was so much bigger, thicker and better. "A-ah...d-deep..." As Ivan sunk all the way in, Alfred's knees almost touched his chest. It almost hurt, but it was exciting too. "I-Ivan, shit, move."

More than willing, Ivan pulled out and shoved back in, easily striking Alfred's sweet spot on the first try. He had long ago become acquainted with the American's body, knowing which place on his body made him feel what, what made him writhe in pleasure and ecstasy.

"When you did this with you brother," Ivan took a moment to catch his breath, angling his hips to give a sharper thrust. "Did you _really_ think I wouldn't find out?" he growled out, placing his hands at Alfred's thighs, squeezing none too gently, leaving red imprints where his fingers were. "When he was fucking you, did you not think about how I would punish you when I came to get you?"

"Nnnahh!" Alfred gasped, bucking his hips up to meet the Russian's thrusts. "I-it was just a...nnn! I wasn't thinking, okay? I was just...ah...I just...Mattie was... I thought we were over this!"

"Matvey was what, Alfred?" Ivan growled, snapping his hips forward roughly. He smirked upon seeing the American's jaw clench when he thrust in and hit his sweet spot dead on. "I thought you told me that it was all _you_. I thought you said Matvey didn't do anything, _da_?"

"I-I...I mean, Mattie was...I was..." Alfred's cheeks burned at his in incriminating words. "Th-that's not... It was all me! Jesus christ, you already broke my brothers ribs, you don't have to do any more! I-I was horny and tired, okay? It was just that..."

"Perhaps if you had just come to me and gotten over that silly problem you had with me then none of this would have happened." Ivan snapped back, scowling bitterly down at his lover as he ground into him, balls deep inside the American's tight heat. "If you wouldn't hold onto the little problems even after I apologize and go running off to fuck your brother then everything would go much smoother, and you probably wouldn't have all the scars to show for your wandering."

Alfred's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Just...just shut up and fuck me, okay?" he grumbled, unable to meet Ivan's calculating gaze. A slight smirk played on his lips and he finally met the Russian's stare. "I guess you're over your dream if you're back to humiliating me already."

A smile twitched at Ivan's mouth. "I suppose. Though you do make it easy," Ivan chuckled, beginning a slow, measured rhythm of thrusting into the American. "What with this slutty body of yours. You eat up my cock to easily, swallowing me so greedily. I bet any other nation would beg to have this body like I've had it."

Alfred couldn't help the dark blush taking over his features. He gasped when the Russian thrust inside of him and hit his sweet spot, but didn't pull out. He arched off the bed, mewling in pleasure as continuous waves of ecstasy rolled over him. "Ah, I-Ivan!" he moaned, bucking his hips up onto the Russian's cock. The way the head of Ivan's member pushed against that special bundle of nerves without moving was incredible, but too much at the same time. "Ivan, please! Ahhn! T-too much!"

"Nyet." The corners of Ivan's mouth turned up in a wicked smirk. He ground his hips into Alfred's pushing himself in even deeper, pressing against the American's sweet spot even harder to make him cry out. "You will take it all and enjoy it," Ivan chuckled when he saw Alfred's erection twitch from the stimulation. "Though I don't think that is very hard for you."

"Ah! N-no, Ivan, i-if you do that I'm gonna cuuuuum!" Alfred groaned, back bowing up. Gasping, Alfred desperately tried to pull away at least a little bit. The pleasure was amazing, it was taking all his will not to just scream under all of it, but it was way too much for him to handle.

"Isn't that the point of fucking you?" Ivan chuckled, shaking his head at the notion. "If I didn't want you to come I would have put a cockring on this pathetic little peninsula of yours." He grabbed a hold of Florida for emphasis and groaned quietly when Alfred tightened around his cock. "Hmm, actually, that sounds like a good idea. I believe I picked up one of those on my last outing for toys~!"

"Wh-what! N-no, Ivan, don't!" Alfred exclaimed, gasping again as he writhed and squirmed below his lover.

"Do not worry. I will save that for another time," Ivan laughed quietly. His amethyst eyes narrowed down to little slits. A wry smirk adorned his features, giving Alfred a very uneasy feeling. "Beg for it."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me," Ivan giggled, hands gently stroking the insides of Alfred's thighs. He pulled back just a little, so he wasn't pressing against the American's sweet spot anymore, just brushing against it every couple times he adjusted his hips. "I want you to beg me to fuck you. You've done it before many times, this shouldn't really come as a surprise to you."

"Nnn, yeah, b-but, ahh..." Alfred trailed off for a moment to moan before picking up his sentence once more. "B-but there are certain times where you...ahhn...you lay it on a bit thick." Even if he was complaining, he really did enjoy it when Ivan made him beg to be fucked. Just sometimes he wasn't in the mood for it. When Ivan just looked at him with an expectant face he just sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this particular fight.

"Alfred, I'm waiting."

Sighing, Alfred swallowed thickly and gnawed gently on his bottom lip. "Ivan..." He whispered quietly, reaching down to stroke Florida gently. "Fuck me...please?" He licked his lips provocatively, thumbing the slit of his leaking erection. When Ivan just smirked at him, still not moving, he squeezed Florida gently and tried again, "Please, Ivan...fuck me hard, I need it." He pushed his hips down eagerly on the Russian's cock. "Please...make me cum and do it _hard_."

Satisfied with his begging, Ivan rolled his hips and pulled out, then shoved back in as hard as he could. He savored the loud cry of pleasure Alfred let out when his sweet spot was struck, and how he tightened around his cock almost painfully tight. He moaned quietly at the vice-like heat around his member. Alfred was always so tight, he loved it.

As Ivan snapped his hips forward, over and over, fucking Alfred hard and fast, the American below him whined and mewled in pleasure, arching whenever he was thrust into.

"F-fuck, Ivan, harder!" Alfred begged, desperately reaching up and tangling his hands through the Russian's hair. He pulled him down further, his legs almost entirely pressed up against his chest. It was painful, and he knew he would be sore later, but the pleasure of Ivan fucking him into the mattress was easily and completely overriding any discomfort he was feeling.

Ivan didn't know if I could even _go_ harder. He definitely tried though. The sound of his headboard rhythmically knocking against the wall along with his thrusts told him exactly how rough they were doing it, and he vaguely wondered if he should probably slow down a little lest he damage his house. The thought was quickly crushed when Alfred squeezed tightly around him, even tighter than before, and screamed his name from a particularly hard thrust.

Gasping, Ivan's eyes fluttered closed, almost immediately going still as he came, filling his lover with his essence. He groaned quietly when the American continued to milk him, clenching around him, muscles spasming from the intrusion of the white substance.

"Ivan..." Alfred whined, pushing his hips up, still hard. "I'm not done yet!"

Groggily, Ivan fisted the American's erection pumping him to orgasm easily. When Alfred successfully came, keening noises escaping him, moaning out the Russian's name. Ivan pulled out and collapsed beside his lover, murmuring tired words in Russian as he pulled the American close.

"Soooooo...?" Alfred panted, after a long, comfortable silence.

"What, Alfred?" Ivan grumbled, obviously tired from his orgasm.

"Breakfast?"

"..."

"...Please?"

"Da, sure, why not."

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>Я ненавижу тебя - I hate you<br>Я ненавижу тебя и в один прекрасный день вы будете сожалеть об этом. Когда я старше, я уничтожу тебя. Я покажу вам все боль, которую вы показали мне, а потом еще больше - I hate you and one day you'll regret it. When I'm older, I will destroy you. I'll show you all the pain you have shown me, and then even more.

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** I love you, Russia. But I love raping you too. Like I said, check out my other story, 'Invasion', an RP with me (Shota Russia) and Princess Darkcloud (Mongolian Empire) :3

**Sneak Peek:** More exhibitionism hurrhurr

Reviews make my day~ And they make it so that Fluffy doesn't rape the shit out of you~ Thanks for reading :3


	20. All Through Town

**Opening Statements:** :D I'm happy. For no reason. Absolutely no reason. Ladiladiladiladilaaaaa someone shoot me. I'm serious. I need to sleep. Also, going on vacation soon, updates might come sparingly through the next couple weeks. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** ***yaaaaahn***

**WARNING:** Exhibitionism, toys, voyeurism, orgasm denial, snowballing, I was too lazy to edit HAVE FUN :D

影ちゃん

After breakfast, and a round of sex on the kitchen table, Alfred was settling down with his third cup of coffee that morning, sitting on Ivan's bed as the Russian dug around in his closet for something. Though he had yet to be told exactly _what_ he was looking for, Alfred didn't mind; it was exciting.

Finally, Ivan gave a grunt of approval and shut the door of his closet. He turned around, a not-so-innocent smile on his face.

"Well?" Alfred asked, sipping at his coffee. He hid his excited smile with the mug, wondering what the Russian had in store for him.

"I am taking you out on a date." Ivan replied easily, that smile never leaving him. ...That was a little disappointing. Just a date? Hopefully there would be something else. "And I request that you apply these." The Russian then tossed two items to him, and he, setting his coffee down first, caught them both easily.

Alfred blushed upon identifying the items in his hands. A red vibrator and a purple cockring. He gave his lover an annoyed look, and all he got was a pleasant smile back.

"Ivan."

"Da?"

"Are you going to take me out with a vibrator up my ass and a cockring on?"

"It seems you are quite perceptive today."

Sighing, Alfred just stood and pushed down his boxers, kicking them off. "Lube?" They both stood there a little awkwardly. "...Oh shit, that's right; we used it all...dammit."

"Improvise. If you like while we are out we will get more." Ivan replied, moving over to his dresser and pulling out clothes. "Did you need any clothes? Lithuania may have some that fit you, but it might be a tight fit. You could wear some of mine if you like."

"Hmm, I think I'll just borrow a shirt. My pants aren't too dirty." Alfred shrugged. He set down the toys on the bed and caught the shirt that Ivan tossed at him, pulling it on. It easily reached his hips. "Wow. Didn't realize how much bigger you were than me."

"Well, this shirt is even a bit big on me." Ivan chuckled, helping the American button up the shirt as Alfred rolled up the sleeves. "You look so cute, Alfred! It is like you are a child in my clothing!"

"That's creepy," Alfred grumbled, allowing Ivan to button up the last of the buttons, leaving the top two undone. "That's like Kiku and his fucking shota shit. Fucking creepy as all hell." And yet even when Alfred walked in on the Japanese man watching it, he couldn't help but stop and sit down with him. _'Something is wrong with me. Wait I thought that was established when I actually admitted to myself I was in a relationship with this fuckhead.'_

"I do not know what that means." Ivan replied, shrugging. He turned back to the clothes he had pulled out for himself and began slipping them on. "So," he began, zipping up his pants. "Here is our agenda: we shall go out and have a nice lunch, I will take you around the shops, we shall stop for...ah, 'supplies,' and then home. That sounds nice, da?"

Shrugging, Alfred just picked up his pants from where they lay on the floor and set them on the bed for later. He turned his attention to the toys on the bed. "Um...which one do I put on first?" He wasn't exactly looking _forward_ to this, but he was also rather excited about it. Out in public, where no one knew what was actually happening... Wow, he sounded like a real pervert.

Ivan chuckled and came up behind the American, arms slipping around the waist. One hand went further and picked up the cockring. "This one goes on first, подсолнечник." Ivan replied, reaching down with his other hand and taking Florida in his firm grip. "You slip it on like this." He applied the plastic ring to the American's cock, sliding it down to the base. "And when you become hard…" He stroked Florida idly, enjoying the little whining noises Alfred made when he did so. "It will restrict blood flow to make sure you do not come too fast, da?"

Alfred squirmed as the once loose cockring was suddenly tight around his erection. He whined when the Russian continued to stroke him, somehow making him even harder than before. It was becoming uncomfortable. "I-Ivan, it's-"

"Shh," Ivan hushed him, leaving Florida alone and instead reaching for the vibrator. It wasn't large, perhaps maybe the size of his finger, but he had made sure to use one that was stronger and had multiple settings. "You will want to get this slick since we are out of lubricant." He held the tip end to Alfred's lips, watching with satisfaction as his lips parted and his tongue flicked out, testing the plastic as if it would taste like anything other than what is was.

After a few moments, even if Ivan enjoyed watching the American licking at the toy, he knew it was sufficiently lubricated and he should probably put it in. Leaning Alfred over the bed, Ivan pushed the shirt up to get a better view and began pushing the toy in. As he was pushing the tip in, Alfred softly murmured his name, pushing his hips back just barely. Ivan had to hold himself back from turning on the vibrator right then and there. Ivan pushed the vibrator in a little farther, and was satisfied when Alfred gasped as it brushed up against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I-Ivan...shit...again..." Alfred gasped, jaw clenching. His erection was painful now, the cockring restricting any blood flow that might have brought him some relief.

"Nyet, Alfred. Not yet." Ivan scolded with a chuckle. He pulled his finger out, leaving the toy in and stepped back, admiring his lover, bent over his bed, hips wiggling slightly to gain some friction.

Alfred whined but rolled over and reached for his pants, shakily putting them on. "H-hey, Ivan...nn." When Ivan acknowledged him with a nod he went on, "Th-the vibrator didn't look like it had a switch or anything, so how can it- ahhhn!" Alfred jumped a little when the vibrator suddenly came to life inside him with a quiet '_vrr_' noise. The toy brushed up against his sweet spot teasingly as it vibrated, further irritating his painful erection. "I-Ivan, wha...?" He blushed when the Russian held up a small remote, grinning at him wickedly. "Oh, you fucking asshole, nn!"

Ivan moved the slide adjustment on the remote to the end, effectively stopping the vibrations. "I will not turn it on now, but let it be known that if I think you deserve a punishment or if you let me get bored, I will turn it to any setting I find fit. Understood?" He stepped back over to his closet and pulled out a coat that would fit the American. "You will need a thicker coat than that tacky bomber jacket, so put this on."

Alfred blushed and nodded. That would certainly keep things...interesting. He reached for his pants and slipped them on, having trouble getting his zipper over his erection. After putting on the jacket he stood and slipped on his shoes, following Ivan out the door.

Ivan took a moment to gather his coat, his pipe, and his keys before holding the door open for his lover, watching with a grin at how the American awkwardly half-limped out the door.

Alfred was oddly quiet the entire drive into town, and Ivan was tempted to fiddle with the remote, but he knew that driving and molesting the American at the same time was _not_ a good idea.

Upon arriving in town, Ivan parked the car and got out, then helped Alfred out. When his lover asked why they had stopped, Ivan grinned at him, "Because it is easier to get out and walk rather than drive everywhere. It saves me money and it will get you some exercise. From all those disgusting hamburgers you eat you definitely need it."

"They're not disgusting! They're good! You're just an asshole and you can't see how obviously awesome they are!" Alfred exclaimed, cheeks going a little red in anger. He yelped when the vibrator came to life inside of him. His knees went a little weak and he grabbed the Russian's arms, clutching his sleeves desperately as the toy brushed up against his sweet spot continuously. "Sh-shit, Ivan, nooo… T-turn it off! Pl-please!"

Smirking, Ivan only pushed the slide adjustment up further, increasing the strength of the vibrations. He placed his hand at the back of the American's head, petting his hair idly as he whined and shuddered under the pleasure the vibrator brought him. "See what happens when you upset me, Alfred?" He twirled Nantucket around a finger, making the American gasp in surprise. "Now apologize."

"Nn, I-I'm sorry, okay? J-just make it stop!" Alfred grit his teeth together, burying his face into the Russian's chest. He let out a sigh of relief as the vibrations stopped. His cheeks burned as he peered around and saw citizens glancing in their direction as they walked. "F-fuck… Shit, Ivan, people are staring."

"Then let them stare." Ivan chuckled, patting the American's head fondly. He curled a finger around Nantucket, making Alfred shiver under the pleasant sensation. "We should get going now."

Nodding, Alfred shakily pulled away from the Russian's body, following him in a half-limp down the street. He looked down at his pants where a noticeable bulge lay beneath the fabric and he cursed himself for agreeing to this. Seriously, not heroic when people can see you're walking around with a boner. He moved his jacket so it covered more of his vital regions.

Ivan hummed quietly and put his arm around Alfred's waist, pulling him in close as they walked. He giggled and nuzzled the top of the American's head, much to Alfred's annoyance. "Don't you agree it is a wonderful day, sunflower?" He hummed, glancing up at the sky. It had yet to snow; General Winter must have found someone worthy of giving a cold to instead.

When Alfred just gave him an annoyed look he realized he had said that in Russian.

"We really should invest in you learning some Russian." Ivan sighed, remembering to say it in English this time. "I cannot remember to speak English all the time, you know. It does get annoying."

"Hey, I know some Russian!" Alfred huffed indignantly. "I know basics, plus I know how to say _this_: Ешь дерьмо ты красный, коммунистический ублюдок!" A few people glanced at them in annoyance when he said this.

Ivan gave the American a quick smack to the back of the head, ushering a loud 'owww' from him. "Really, Alfred, that is uncalled for. I do not mind your ignorant namecallings when we are alone or at home, but out in public, and saying it in a language that everyone around us can understand, is completely uncalled for." He had to turn to a couple of annoyed people with the easy excuse of 'I'm sorry, he's American.'

"Винт вас." Alfred replied, flipping the Russian his middle finger. "Y'know, I learned all these insults during the Cold War, _just_ to piss you off. I can say shit like that in French and Spanish too."

"I don't doubt it." Ivan growled, moving the American towards the direction they were supposed to be going. He brandished the remote to Alfred before pushing the slide adjustment up more than three fourths of the way. He smirked when Alfred had to chomp down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming as he grabbed the Russian's arms, legs a little wobbly. "I think I should keep this on for a bit, until you learn your lesson."

Gasping, Alfred shook his head. "I-Ivan…j-just…i-if you have to then…c-can you please turn…turn it down a little?" His cheeks burned with embarrassment, but to his relief the vibrations died down a little, getting softer and less violent. Alfred blushed harder as his erection strained against his pants. "Um…I-Ivan…my…um…"

"You can still walk." Ivan chuckled, pulling his lover down the sidewalk once more. He enjoyed how the American stumbled a little every few steps, desperately trying to hide the bulge in his pants. Ivan thought it was just so cute how Alfred was so embarrassed!

Eventually after walking a few blocks, Ivan pulled his lover inside the restaurant he had decided on. He couldn't help but push up the slide adjustment on the remote just barely, grinning when Alfred gave a quiet yelp as the vibrations increased. It was just so cute how Alfred blushed as the waitress seated them, wiggling around desperately as the vibrator brushed up against his sweet spot every time he moved.

As they were seated, Ivan watched the American squirm delightfully, his thighs squeezing together desperately for some friction to relieve the painful erection between his legs. Ivan had had no idea the cockring would make Alfred so compliant; he would make sure it saw much more use in the future.

"I-Ivan, shit…" Alfred whined quietly, hands over his crotch to hide his erection. He was glad they were out of direct sight, but they were still in public so he knew Ivan wouldn't do anything to him, much to his frustration. "C-can y-y-you please make it st-stop?" He gasped as the vibrator sped up instead of slowing down. "I-Ivan, please, stop!" He whispered, fearing someone might hear him.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Ivan hummed, pushing the slide adjustment of the remote up even further. A wicked grin twitched at the corners of his mouth as the American grabbed at his sleeve desperately, quietly moaning. "Have you learned your lesson yet? I don't believe I should stop unless it is clear you've sincerely learned your lesson."

Nodding, Alfred bit his bottom lip, not trusting himself to do anything other than make some sort of sexually charged noise. He relaxed visibly when the vibrator stopped inside of him. He groaned, going limp against the booth they were sitting in. He grimaced down at his erection, really hating the cockring right then.

After their orders were taken, Ivan got an idea. "Alfred~" He giggled, prodding his lover in the side gently to shake him from the concentrated trance he had lulled himself into to keep quiet. When the American shot him a glare he grinned. "I want you to do something for me."

"_What_?" The American's voice was bitter, teeth gritted together.

"I want you to get under the table," Ivan whispered, hand wandering up his lover's thigh slowly. He smirked when Alfred gasped as he traced the front seam of his pants. "And I want you to get on your knees, and wrap those pretty lips of yours around my cock, like you love to do all the time when we are alone."

Blushing even harder, Alfred shook his head. "I-Ivan, no, p-people will see!" He whispered furiously, placing a hand on top of the Russian's, but didn't push him away. This was more of a formality; he knew he would eventually end up doing it. He had to put up a fight first, even if the idea did excite him. A lot.

"They won't see, I promise." Ivan nipped gently at the American's ear, enjoying the quiet squeak it extracted from him. "I would only let people see you like that if I _wanted_ them to, подсолнечник. And I definitely don't want anyone to see you like that right now; that sight is mine and mine alone."

"…Promise no one will see?"Alfred didn't even wait for a reply as he slipped under the table discreetly, settling himself on his knees between Ivan legs. He had to bend his neck awkwardly in order not to hit his head against it. The hard floor was already beginning to hurt his knees, but he was determined now. Alfred blushed a little before he tugged the zipped of the Russian's pants down with his teeth, then popped his button. He had done this before, no need to be nervous. Though people had noticed last time…but Ivan said he would let anyone else see unless he wanted them to…but they were in a restaurant…but… Okay, now he was just getting distracted.

Alfred easily pulled the Russian out, quickly working his hands over him to get him hard. It didn't take long, and soon Ivan was harder than a rock in his hands. Licking his lips, Alfred leaned in and kissed the tip, then leaned in more and took him in further. He had only taken the Russian in about half way when the waitress came with their drinks. He almost choked when Ivan leaned forward to take the vodka he had ordered, effectively shoving another good third of his erection down the American's lax throat. It wasn't so much his size, more the surprise of the movement than much else that made Alfred have to pull away and gag a little. Unfortunately Ivan found this to be a problem, and grabbed the American by his hair, forcing him back on his cock before he was even completely off.

Grumbling a few obscenities as best he could with a cock in his mouth, Alfred decided he could get the commie bastard back later and that going along with it would be better for the moment. He was _so_ making Ivan pay for this later on. The American let out a quiet yelp, muffled by Ivan's member, as the vibrator inside him came to life. He moaned around Ivan's cock, pulling off to catch his breath. He was pushed back down almost immediately.

Ivan couldn't help but grin as the pattern continued for a few more minutes. If Alfred would realize that breathing through his nose would make everything much easier they probably wouldn't be battling like this. Ivan hummed quietly as he and the waitress made pleasant small talk, the waitress completely oblivious to the fact that the American was giving Ivan head right under the table. He curled a finger around Nantucket absentmindedly, having to bite his bottom lip as suddenly Alfred's mouth seemed to clamp even tighter around him. Were they alone he wouldn't have kept in the noise, but in public it was a different story.

'_Is that fucking commie bastard talking with the stupid waitress? And he's _ignoring_ me! What an asshole! Hmph, I'll just have to make sure this fucker knows he should pay attention to me then…'_ One of Alfred's hands wandered inside the Russian's pants, grasping a hold of his balls and squeezing gently; just enough to let Ivan know he wasn't fucking around and he wanted his due attention. His idle tongue went to work, massaging the underside of Ivan's thick shaft as his free hand worked the base of the large member. _'Nnn, shit, he's so fucking big…' _Even if Alfred had seen the Russian's size many times before, it always amazed and excited him. Mostly it excited him. Because in America, and this applied to everything, bigger always meant_ better._

Feeling the hand in his hair tighten its grip, Alfred grinned around the Russian's cock and continued on with his torture, occasionally pulling off and giving Ivan's shaft a broad lick from root to crown, dipping into the edge of the foreskin and tasting the salty taste of precum for a moment before swallowing him once more, managing to deep throat a good three fourths of him. It still annoyed him how he couldn't take all of him in, but he figured it was healthier that way. Best not to swallow eleven inches of dick all at once, it would probably end with some bad results.

Ivan had to abruptly end his pleasant conversation with the waitress as Alfred began getting more serious. He covered his mouth with a hand to keep from moaning out loud. He could tell that so far no one had noticed what was going on, and he rather preferred it to stay that way, as he came to this restaurant rather often and being caught now would ensure that he probably wouldn't be able to come back.

Alfred whined quietly around his lover's member, wiggling his hips a little in some attempt to get some friction, the soft vibrations not quite enough to bring any relief. This was so not fair... He was practically getting blueballed here and he was giving the damn Russian a fucking blowjob in public. One of them was definitely getting the short end of the stick here, and it certainly wasn't Ivan.

Figuring that getting it all over with as soon as possible was the best solution, Alfred worked harder, deepthroating the Russian and sucking gently, swallowing around him, one hand stroking the parts he couldn't reach and the other pulling and squeezing his balls gently. Alfred moaned as the taste of precum spread on his taste buds, curling his tongue up around the underside of Ivan's length.

Ivan groaned quietly, both hands tangling in the American's hair. He pushed Alfred's head down further, moaning how the American easily took in more of him into his awaiting mouth. It took all of the Russian's power not to just thrust up into that hot, welcoming mouth. He could feel that hot, moist cavern sucking him in further, pulling his oncoming orgasm out even faster.

Grip tightening in Alfred's golden locks, Ivan clenched his jaw and came, holding the American's head down to make sure he swallowed every drop. He relaxed a little, and quickly glanced around to make sure no one had seen anything. Luckily everyone in the room was still oblivious.

Ivan barely had time to register what was happening as Alfred easily slipped back up into the seat beside him and yanked him into a kiss. To the Russian's surprise, Alfred hadn't swallowed like he had wanted him to, and instead shared the cum with him in an opened mouthed kiss. Ivan blushed a little, tasting himself clearly. He really hadn't expected that.

When the kiss broke they were both panting quietly. Ivan had to remember to do up his pants quickly before anyone saw. Alfred just leaned against him, groaning as the vibrator inside him continued to rub up against his sweet spot. Ivan made sure to turn it off in his hazy trance before he forgot.

After a few moments to catch their breath Alfred rolled his head onto Ivan's shoulder, grinning up at him. "Me and Mattie like doing that a lot, just thought you might like a taste. Fun, hunh?"

"I do not know why you did that, and I must ask you not do it again." Ivan huffed, cheeks going just a little red. "…At least not in public." He muttered as an afterthought.

Smirking, Alfred just stuck his tongue at the Russian. "Ha. Knew you'd like it. You're dirty like that."

"I am not the only dirty one here, _darling_." The word was used as ironically as possible, his sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

Before Alfred could utter a snarky quip back at him the waitress came with their food. They were both just glad it hadn't come right beforehand. The food served as a good way to avoid conversation, since neither of them were very good at conversing with one another without making snide comments or biting out insults at one another just to get the other riled up.

"Are you ready?" Ivan asked, going through his wallet and pulling out the correct amount of money to pay for their meal. He placed the money in the middle of the table and stood, pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah, sure." Alfred replied, getting to his feet awkwardly. The cockring was _not_ helping matters. His erection wasn't letting up at all. It was beginning to get painful. He decided to voice his complaint as the Russian pushed him down the street, "Ivan…um, maybe soon we could get this thing off of me so that I could cum?"

Smirking wickedly, Ivan clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Now, Alfred, I thought you had more stamina than that. I was going to take you around the shops, remember~?" He giggled, violet gaze peeking into the windows of some of the shops, just to see if they were selling anything worth his time.

"But…it's embarrassing to go around with a fucking boner!" Alfred hissed, grabbing at the Russian's sleeve. "It's humiliating!" And dear lord how he loved the humiliation. Even if he would never ever ever admit it ever. Ever.

"But isn't that the point?" Ivan whispered huskily into his ear, grinning when the American gasped quietly. "Isn't the point to humiliate you until you are begging me for release?" Alfred _did_ realize that he could say the safeword at any time and Ivan would immediately back off, right? Even if they hadn't talked explicitly about whether the safeword was absolutely needed or not for this outing, Ivan had told the American before that he could say the safeword at any time and he would stop. Oh well, even if he didn't, Ivan was having too much fun to waste the opportunity.

"Sh-shut up." Alfred mumbled, cheeks going red. "Can we just…keep going?"

That sounded like an okay to Ivan. "You just look so cute with your face such a pretty shade of red." Ivan giggled, continuing to pull the American along down the street. "I still think you would look nice dressed in Russian colors. You will have to remind me of that later, I have been meaning to dress you up in some nice silvers, blues and reds."

"Like I would actually wear your commie colors." Alfred grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms stubbornly, despite the fact that all of the Russian's flag colors were on his flag as well.

They continued on in silence for a few moments, before a shop caught both their gazes. They both stopped in front of it, looking at the wares behind the window. Neither of them teased the other for stopping in front of it, neither said anything about if stopping in front of it had some hidden meaning. Because they had both stopped. And that gave both of them firepower.

"Have you ever thought what it'd be like?" Alfred asked, finally breaking the ice. He looked into the shop, where brides could get fitted for wedding gowns and where couples could buy cakes and flowers for their wedding. When Ivan gave him a weird look he blushed and corrected himself, "Y'know, to get married. Just in general, I mean. Not to anyone in particular or anything."

"I have…thought about it. But I long ago decided I wanted no part in it. After all, I know what happened to Austria and Hungary." Ivan replied, gaze shifting awkwardly away from the American. "Belarus also played a key role in that." He shuddered at the thought of his little sister in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle where he stood at the altar. "The thought of me marrying anyone has long since been on my list of things not to do."

"Ah. Yeah, I know what you mean." Alfred shrugged. "Can we keep going? It's kinda creepy, looking at all the happy couples in there, and I think it would give people the wrong idea about…us, y'know?"

"Da, agreed." Ivan quickly herded them across the street, far away from the shop.

"Do you see anything you would want?" Ivan asked, peering into one of the many toy shops. He pressed his nose up against the glass childishly, seeing all the children inside begging their parents for one toy or another. God he despised children...

"If I want anything it certainly isn't gonna be in a toy store." Alfred huffed indignantly. What did Ivan think he was? A fucking five year old? "If I wanted any toys, I'd tell you to take me to a sex shop. ...Do you even have sex shops here in Russia?"

"Of course I do! I am not some prude like England!" Ivan replied, rather annoyed with the idea that Alfred thought he didn't have his fair share of kink shops. Lord knew Alfred had a metric shit-ton of them. "Where do you think I got all of the toys I have now?"

"I dunno." Alfred shrugged. "I had figured you ordered them online or something."

"Well, I did order some of them online, but only the ones I couldn't find in the shops," Ivan replied. He had to get the handcuffs online, and the cockring to get the right size. "We can go to one now if you'd like. There is one only a few blocks away from here."

Thinking for a moment, Alfred made up his mind when Ivan pressed his nose back up against the window of the toy shop. "Anything to stop you from looking like a fucking pedo. Come on, get away from there. Creep." Alfred grabbed the Russian by the back of his scarf and yanking him down the street. "Geez, for fuck's sake, you look like a pedophile."

"Why would I want to have sex with a child when I have you? You are childish enough to fulfill any desires I have like that."

"And you just earned yourself a hundred fucking creepy points." Alfred rolled his eyes, groaning. God, why was Ivan such a creep...?

"I do not know what that means." Ivan blinked in mild confusion. He pried Alfred's fingers away from his scarf and instead let the American pull him along by his hand. Occasionally he had to yank Alfred the other way or down a different street, but other than that he let Alfred lead the way. It was so cute to watch Alfred struggle to walk straight!

After turning down a couple streets Ivan yanked Alfred into a shop just as he was about to walk by it. He giggled when Alfred blushed upon entering.

"Come now, Alfred, really. You are no stranger to these sorts of shops, da?" Ivan giggled and pushed his lover gently, further into the store. "You look so cute when you blush."

"Shut up you asshole." Alfred grumbled, cheeks flushing red at the sorta-compliment.

"Don't talk back at me, Alfred." Ivan chuckled, pulling out the remote and sliding up the adjustment just a little. He grinned when Alfred jumped and yelped quietly as the vibrator came to life inside of him. The lady at the counter giggled, knowing exactly what was going on.

"For fuck's sake..." Alfred groaned, waving his hand in the Russian's face. "I get it, I get it! Sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Good." Ivan turned the vibrator off and placed the remote back into his coat pocket. "Is there anything you want here? I will definitely buy it for you if I haven't already." He'd already spent plenty Russian tax-dollars on the America already, might as well put in a bit more.

"I don't really need anything. Plus I'm sure your closet is full of enough creepy sex toys to keep me happy for a while." Alfred shrugged, glancing around the store. He blushed a little. There were some things he'd want to use on _Ivan_, but he probably wouldn't get to top again for a while, so he would buy anything he needed on his own time with his own money. "Can we go home now, this is really uncomfortable."

"Nyet, we still need supplies." Ivan chuckled. He wandered over to the shelf where several bottles of lube sat. "You wanted something other than vanilla, da?"

"Well, yeah, but I want- hey look they do have variety packs... I mean, can we please go home?" Alfred tugged at the Russian's sleeve. He squirmed where he stood, trying to hide his obvious erection. Really, it was just _painful_ now. "I-I can take you dry."

"While I'm sure that would be nice, I don't think taking you raw too many times is very healthy." Ivan just snatched the variety pack off of the shelf. "This will do for now. If you are unhappy with it and do not want to come back here we can order some on the internet."

"Can we _please_ just go home?"

"Soon enough," Ivan chuckled, buying their one item. He then lead Alfred back to the car, and was surprised when the American dove into the back seat, turning to lay on his back and look rather tempting up at his lover. Ivan laughed and placed the bag with the lube in it on the seat but shut the door, instead opting to return to the driver's seat.

Alfred looked rather confused and hurt. When he voiced his issues, Ivan just laughed, "Really, Alfred, in my car? You think the leather can just be up and replaced automatically like magic when it has semen stains? Nyet, you will wait. Home is just a fifteen minute drive."

As Alfred clambered into the passenger seat he huffed. Then got an idea. He leaned over and palmed the Russian's crotch, whining quietly. He nestled his face in Ivan's neck, burrowing in below the scarf and kissing one of his scars. Ivan's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Ivan...c'mon...wouldn't it be hot to do it in the car? And I really, _really_ want it..."

Alfred was quickly shoved back into his own seat. Ivan looked like he was trying to restrain himself. "Put your seatbelt on." Alfred would have quipped that Ivan didn't even have his on, so he shouldn't say anything, but the car very abruptly accelerated and he did as the Russian bade, not really wanting to be too intimately acquainted to the dashboard.

Ivan's house didn't come quickly enough. Even if the Russian had been going at least three times the speed limit. Parking the car haphazardly (he would fix it later), he dragged Alfred into the house, barely remembering to take the new lube they had gotten with him.

More than happy to comply with his lover, Alfred allowed himself to be dragged up to their bedroom, and even threw himself onto the bed before Ivan could do it for him, eager to get the goddamn cockring off and to take the vibrator out so he could have Ivan's cock inside him instead.

Eagerly shedding his clothes, Alfred propped himself up on his elbows, displaying himself for his lover to see. Alfred moaned when the Russian sat down at the edge of the bed and traced the tip of one finger along his erection which was rosy red at the tip and achingly hard.

"I-Ivan, please," Alfred begged, biting back another moan. "Don't...don't tease," he whined and bucked up into his lover's touch, desperately seeking some sort of release from the painful restriction the cockring had on him. His eyes met Ivan's, pleading with him. "It hurts, c-can you, nn, take it off?"

Ivan chuckled darkly, thumbing the slit of the American's aching cock. "Look at you, begging so pathetically." He fisted Florida firmly, smirking when Alfred cried out in surprise and pleasure. His fingers played around the base of his erection, teasingly prodding at the cockring. "Your legs spread like a little slut, looking so tempting. You just want me to fill you up, don't you?" He breathed huskily in Alfred's ear, nipping at the lobe. "I wonder how fast you'd come if I took it off now~"

Alfred thrust up into the hand that held his member, whining quietly, desperately searching for an end to his torture. "Please, Ivan," He whined, blue eyes begging the Russian to take him. "I'm _begging_ you, _please_! I need you to..."

Arching an eyebrow at how the American trailed off, Ivan chuckled and placed a kiss on his lover's slightly parted lips. While Alfred was distracted, he pulled out the remote to the vibrator and slid up the adjustment halfway. He grinned when the American yelped and pulled away from the kiss abruptly.

"Ahhn! I-I-Ivan, nnnnooot faaaaair!" Alfred moaned, blue eyes sliding shut as he bucking into the Russian's hand. His member twitched in Ivan's hand from the vibrations inside of him, needing release after a prolonged erection. "Ivan, please, I need to cum...please, please, please!"

"Nyet. Not yet." Ivan growled and increased the speed and strength of the vibrations. As Alfred writhed and begged beneath him, the Russian's pants were very violently reminding him that they wouldn't be able to keep him contained for long. But he was determined. He would make Alfred beg to be filled up and fucked until he passed out. "Look at this lewd body." He squeezed Florida possessively and pushed up the slide adjustment on the remote, causing the vibrations to be even stronger. "It wants to be filled so badly."

"Ah, yes, yes, yesyesyesyes!" Alfred cried out as the vibrator continued to stimulate his sweet spot, harder and faster with each passing moment. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Florida twitched once more, begging to be touched and pumped; not just the meager little strokes he was getting now. "Ivan, please, please, take it out! I want you; i-it's not enough!"

"Not yet," Ivan replied simply, pushing the slide adjustment up as far as it would go. A loud whirring sound filled the room as the vibrator gyrated inside the American violently, much harder than before. Alfred practically screamed, hips thrusting up only for Ivan to shove them back down.

This pattern continued for a long time, at least a really long time for Alfred's deprived body and mind, and only stopped when the vibrator inside him began to slow down, painfully slow, until stopping completely inside him.

"I-Ivan..." Alfred panted, gnawing on his bottom lip as he wiggled beneath his lover. "It...it stopped..." Sure it had been torturous, but hey, it felt _good_.

"It must have run out of batteries." Ivan sighed, obviously annoyed that the toy had quit on him. Luckily it was rechargeable and didn't require for the batteries to be manually replaced, so it could be used again later when he saw fit. "Legs up, I think it has been inside you long enough. It's my turn now."

Pulling his legs up, Alfred was about to ask what the Russian was going to do when he interrupted himself with an exclamation of surprise as suddenly two fingers were shoved unceremoniously inside him. After a few moments the fingers left him, pulling the vibrator out with them.

"Sh-shit, some warning would be nice..." Alfred murmured under his breath, letting his head fall down onto the pillows beneath him. He wiggled his hips, pushing them up into the Russian's touch. "Take the stupid cockring off, already, will you?"

"Not yet." Ivan shook his head and unbuttoned his pants, stroking himself through the fabric. Pushing his coat off, he then freed himself from his pants and grabbed Alfred by his hips, hooking his legs around his waist. "Before I take it off I want to hear you beg sincerely that you need to cum, but until then you will not do so."

"What, so I need permission to cum?" Alfred huffed, glaring up at the Russian. Actually, that idea excited him...

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying," Ivan replied, giggling at his lover. "I'm so glad you understand!" He reached for the pack of lube they had gotten and opened it up. "Did you want a specific one?" When Alfred shook his head he pulled out the first bottle available, tossing the pack away to be picked up later. He popped the cap and sniffed it, giggling. "It smells like honey! Here, smell~"

Alfred sniffed the bottle and moaned, the smell of the lube just as intoxicating as the thought of using it. "I-I couldn't care less about how it smells, fucking use it already!"

Chuckling at Alfred's impatience, he spread some of the lube on his palm and rubbed his hands together. He was pleasantly surprised to find the lube was warming up on his hands on its own without any help. It was an odd feeling, almost like it was prickling his palms. "Ah, that is certainly something new."

"What?" Alfred asked, propping himself up on his elbows to see what the hell Ivan was doing. For fuck's sake, the asshole just needed to fuck him, how hard could that be?

"This." Ivan poured more lube on his hand and fisted Alfred's erection, grinning when the American gasped and bucked into his hands, the self-warming lube stimulating him with its tingling in a way he had no idea was even possible. Ivan laughed and pulled away, this time lubing up his own erection, moaning when the gel began tingling over his flesh pleasantly.

"F-fuck, that feels w-weird..." Alfred moaned, throwing his head back as the prickling feeling continued. He gasped when he felt Ivan pushing against his entrance. "Ivan...please?" He had been craving this all day, and finally he was going to get it. He yelped when the Russian grabbed his legs and bent him back, doubling him over with his legs against the mattress at his sides. It was painful, and Ivan had thrust inside him at that exact moment, making it doubly so. He almost screamed in pain, before it petered off into a low moan as his sweet spot was struck and the self warming lube tingled against his insides and his erection. "Ahhn, shit, I-Ivan!"

"Nng, unless you are going to beg then shut up," Ivan growled out breathlessly, holding his hands at the American's thighs to keep his legs down and his hips up. He groaned, feeling Alfred clench around his member in an almost painful way. "Ah...так чертовски туго..."

"C-commie...ahh!" Alfred cried out once more as the Russian pulled out and thrust back in again painfully. He moaned when a finger traced the length his erection faintly. Alfred bucked up into Ivan's touch, whining at how the Russian traced the cockring teasingly. "Ivan, what the fuuuuuuck! Take it off!"

"Nyet, that is not enough," Ivan growled, thrusting in and striking his lover's sweet spot directly. He was pleased with the scream of pleasure it brought out of the American. "Don't you want to beg, Alfred?" He purred, pushing in and hitting Alfred's sweet spot head on. He grasped Florida firmly. "This must be painful, da?"

"I-Ivan, shit...I c-can't..." Alfred shuddered and arched his back wantonly. He needed to fuck himself on that hand, with Ivan pushing into him and hitting that one special bundle of nerves every single time. If only he could get the fucking cockring off...

"Just beg for it, Alfred, I am merciful," Ivan chuckled, shaking his head. "You really are silly sometimes, you know." He pulled out and shoved back in, groaning at how hot and tight the American was. He paused while still inside to catch his breath, still pressed up against his lover's sweet spot, sending him into a state of rolling pleasure.

Alfred lost it. He screamed in absolute ecstasy, feeling the familiar feeling of orgasm rolling over him in a violent, intense wave, arching his back so far it was painful. He went limp on the bed, breathing labored and heavy. He blushed shamefully. "I-Ivan, I..." He looked down, blushing even harder when he found himself still painfully hard, and there was no actual semen to be found. "Wh-what...?"

Ivan couldn't help but giggle. "Alfred, you disobeyed me!" His laughter became louder since he couldn't cover his mouth. "You weren't supposed to come until I let you."

"Wha...but...how can I...if I didn't...what the hell!" Alfred demanded, struggling to sit up, only for Ivan to push him back down.

"Don't be so surprised, подсолнечник," Ivan chuckled quietly, obviously _very_ amused. The way Alfred was freaking out was just so cute! "Haven't you ever experienced a dry orgasm before~?"

"No! What the fuck is going on? I don't know what's going on! What the _fuck_ is going on!"

"Alfred, really, you don't have to make such a big deal out of this," Ivan huffed, pushing Alfred's legs down even further, making him squeak. "I think you should be punished for disobeying my orders~!"

"What!" Alfred tried to sit up again, but Ivan just grabbed him around the waist and flipped him around so he was on his stomach. He groaned as he was pulled onto his hands and knees. "I-Ivan, what the hell!" While he did love doggy style, this was _not_ the time! "That shouldn't count, I had no idea what the hell was going on! I _still_ don't know what the hell is going on!"

"Sorry, Alfred, but I will only listen if you beg~" Ivan chuckled, thrusting hard inside the American from behind. "Come now, you've begged before! You can do it again. This really shouldn't be hard for you anymore."

"Arrrgh!" Alfred banged his fist against the headboard, burying his face in a pillow. This was so not cool. "Fine...fuck..." He groaned, muffled by the pillow, and took a moment to find the words to accurately describe his need. "Ivan..." He made sure his voice was needy and begging, "Please, let me cum...I need it...it hurts, it's been hurting since we went outside, _please_..."

"Hmm...I don't know. A little more I think, da?"

Alfred wanted to tell the Russian to go fuck himself, but that wouldn't be any points in his favor at _all_. He took a deep breath and whined pathetically, trying again, "Ivan, _please_! Ivan, please let me cum, please let me cum, I need it so bad... I'll let you do all the freaky shit you want to me, but _please_ let me cum!" He begged, grinding back up against the Russian, desperately needing more.

"_Let_ me?" Alfred's eyes went wide, reading an 'oh shit' look as Ivan grabbed his hip with one hand and another tangled in his hair, yanking his head back. "I don't think you understand how wrong that statement is," Ivan growled, nipping at the back of the American's neck roughly. His hands traced the scars on Alfred's back that spelled out his ownership of the American, one by one. "You do not _let_ me do anything to you. I do it because I have the right to, because this body is _mine_. At most, _I_ let _you_ do anything. _I_ am the one in control."

Alfred shuddered, moaning at the possessive words. The words were humiliating, Ivan's grip in his hair hurt. He loved it. He absolutely _loved_ it. "I-I'm sorry...Ivan, please..."

"Please what?" Ivan demanded huskily, biting down on the back of the American's neck, right where he had carved in his initials before. He tightened his grip in Alfred's hair, one finger curling around Nantucket. "Beg for it again. I didn't hear you before."

"Ivan, please..." Alfred's cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment. "Please let me cum...please..."

"Hm, good enough." Alfred almost cheered for joy when he heard that. "Now say it in Russian." And there went his smile.

"Wh-what!" Alfred exclaimed, looking over his shoulder. He looked at Ivan with an almost angry look in his eyes. "Ivan, you can't be serious! I-I don't know how to say that! My extent is begging you to fuck me and telling you to eat shit, that's it!"

"Then I will teach you. Just say 'пожалуйста, дайте мне диплом,' it is that simple." Ivan instructed, sounding out each syllable so that Alfred remembered them specifically. "You should learn it. I will quite possibly be making you say it quite often."

"But..."

"No buts. Say it," Ivan growled savagely, pulling Alfred's hair mercilessly. When Alfred repeated what he had said, stuttering here and there, and with that terrible accent of his, Ivan chuckled. He could be cruel and make the American memorize it until he got down the accent and the pronunciation perfectly, but he knew he had tortured Alfred enough and his reward was due. "Alright," He chuckled, hand reaching down and teasingly tracing the cockring. "I'll take it off. But you cannot cum until I say so, okay? I will take it off only if you promise to control yourself for a few moments."

"What? But...but I..." Alfred begged with desperate blue eyes. "You...you..."

"I am asking you simply to control yourself for only a few moments. Then you may cum." Ivan just really wanted to see how long Alfred could stand. Not long, he knew, since Alfred had had the thing on for most of the day, but he wanted to know exactly how long.

As Ivan unclipped the cockring the response was immediate. With the pressure gone, Alfred couldn't help but scream as his orgasm exploded out of him as soon as the restriction on his member was gone. He went limp on the bed, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks from the intensity of coming so hard.

"_Tsk_, _tsk_, disappointing. I expected more." Ivan shook his head. He hadn't even taken the cockring off completely. Easing the ring off of Alfred's rapidly softening cock, he tossed it aside to be picked up later and gripped the American's hips. "My turn now."

"I-Ivan, no..." Alfred begged quietly, gasping when Ivan began thrusting into him. It was almost painful how he continued to strike his sweet spot. "No...no, I can't... No more, please... Ah, Ivan! Don't please... It hurts." It felt so good he was sore, as Ivan continued to pound into his abused sweet spot he moaned and gasped, desperately begging for the Russian to stop.

Finally, with Alfred repeatedly contracting and clenching around him, Ivan came inside, moaning out the American's name quietly. He collapsed on top of him, unable to find the energy and roll over. It didn't matter; he knew Alfred could handle his weight easily.

"Shit...Ivan...get off..." Alfred groaned pitifully into the pillow. Nature was calling. It had been all day and he just needed to...

Ivan grumbled a few quiet protests in Russian, his energy entirely sapped. There was _no_ way he was moving.

"No, seriously, Ivan. Get off."

"Nyet."

"I'm serious, I gotta take a piss."

Upon hearing that, Ivan almost immediately rolled over, looking very much annoyed. "You should have said that in the first place..." He grumbled under his breath, sighing and moving under the covers. As Alfred disappeared into the bathroom, with a noticeable limp, Ivan reached for his coat and pulled out his phone. He turned it on, having shut it off the night before. "Alfred, did you want to go home tomorrow?"

"That'd be nice. Oh shit, Tony's been all alone for like a week and a half! Holy crap, he probably ran out of food like, three days ago! Fuck, get me one for in the morning!" Alfred exclaimed to the closed door, hoping Ivan heard him. If he wasn't in the middle of taking a piss he would do it himself, but nature was getting in the way.

"Wouldn't he have gone out to get food?" Ivan huffed in annoyance but booked the American a flight for in the morning back to New York.

"Ivan, he's an alien, aliens don't go to the grocery store. Everyone knows that. Hey, Ivan, tomorrow if we have time can I top?"

"...Did you want a window seat or an aisle seat?" He was suddenly very eager to get Alfred out of his house.

影ちゃん

**Translations:**

так чертовски туго - so fucking tight

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Hahaha... I'm twitchy and kind of losing my mind. I'm going on vacation in a week, there may be _one_ update before that. More details then. :D

**Sneak Peek:** Russia and America make a bet. With sex.

Reviews make Shadow's day, and the person who gives me my 200th review gets a oneshot request :3


	21. All In

**Opening Statements:** Ugh, I started purging my iTunes and I'm fairly annoyed with myself for actually downloading these songs... Illegally of course, I would never actually spend money on iTunes... I still buy CDs of course, CDs are the shit, man. Better quality. Anyway, this chapter: read it, it's all you get for two weeks. There will be no updates for two weeks, as I am going on vacation and will not have internet access. So read and savor it, my lovelies~ ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Le sex, that is all

**WARNING:** Betting, uh...sex, toys, light bondage, that's all I got...

影ちゃん

"Hey, Ivan, what's up?" America asked through a mouthful of burger. He plopped into a seat beside the Russian and kicked his feet up. They were at the annual G8 meeting, and France was hosting. "Is everything okay, or is being in France bumming you out as much as it is me?"

Russia grumbled a few words in Russian, rolling his head back in aggravation. "I could not sleep last night," _'I couldn't wait to see you.'_ he admitted, pulling out a bottle of vodka and screwing the cap open. "Also this French hotel smells so much like roses than I wanted to throw my vodka all around the room just to make it smell better."

"I know right, my room smells like fuckin' cake!"

"That is better than roses, Alfred," Russia sighed, tilting his vodka bottle up. God he wanted to punch France in the face. Maybe he would do just that when the Frenchman showed up for the meeting.

"God I hate these summits..." America sighed, leaning up against his lover. "I can't believe we have to stay in France for three fucking days... The one at my place last year was awesome, but this is gonna suck."

"Speak for yourself, I do not get to host for another three years," Russia growled, downing half his vodka bottle in one gulp. "Alfred... Would you like to come to my hotel room tonight, to make it more bearable?" Russia offered, setting his vodka bottle on the table. They were alone in the meeting room, and the fact that it was empty was oh so tempting...

"Heh, I think we should go to mine." America grinned and leaned in for a kiss. "After all, my room smells better." He was silenced by another demanding kiss and was roughly pulling into Russia's lap. "Man, you're eager today..."

"I have not seen you for weeks, Alfred," Russia growled huskily, pulling the American into a full, open mouthed kiss.

"Would you two stop bloody snogging! Bloody hell, it's a meeting room, not a cheap motel…" America turned to see his former caregiver in the door. He would have replied with a snarky remark, but when he saw the Brit his words died in his throat.

There was England, dressed up in full pirate getup. He even had the feather in his hat and everything.

"Oh, I have not seen this sight is long time!" Russia giggled, violet eyes scanning the Brit's pirate gear. He wore a long red coat with gold trimming and a black and red hat, with buckled boots on his feet that clacked every once in a while when he took a step.

"Holy shit, Iggy, what the fuck is that! Are you gonna like, raid the meeting or something? For fuck's sake, I know we're in France but you didn't have to dress like that just to scare the shit out of him!" America exclaimed, awkwardly scanning his former caregiver's outfit. "It's a good thing Spain's not in the G8, otherwise he'd shit his pants!"

"Language, you brat!" England snapped at the American. "And I will have you know that this was the frog's idea! As if a gentleman like myself would actually do this without being made...guh, stupid git."

"What could France have done to make you do _this_?" America asked, looking skeptical.

England grumbled a few words on his breath, sitting in the seat across from the two superpowers.

"What was that?"

"I said the frog and I had a bet in bed, and the loser had to wear a historical change of the winner's choice to the meeting today. The frog won. And he picked this out." And England was totally gonna make France go as a Frank, just to embarrass him! He was so burning that precious "fashionable" coat that France was always wearing when he got back to their hotel room…

Russia and America were silent. They both grinned and looked at one another expectantly, each having the same idea at the same time. They both knew what they were going to do that night.

影ちゃん

"Okay, so we got the rules?" Alfred asked, looking over at his lover from where he lay on the plush, king sized bed.

"Da. Whoever speaks first loses, the game is not over until one of us speaks or if we both achieve orgasm, noises are allowed only if they do not count as a word in any language, and the loser has to be the winner's slave for a day. Also, anything is allowed as long as it does not cause major bodily harm." Ivan held up the notepad which he'd written it all down. "You are going to lose, Alfred."

"No I'm not! You're gonna lose!"

"I am not saying this as a way to bait you into an argument; you really are going to lose, Alfred," Ivan laughed, placing the notepad down and moving from where he sat on the hotel couch to get up on the bed with his lover. "I am saying that you are so loud and bossy that you will never be able to stay quiet during sex."

"I am not!" Alfred bristled, crossing his arms stubbornly. He could be quiet during sex if he wanted to.

"Nyet, Alfred, you are. You will not win. As much as you don't want to believe, you are indeed a...ah, what was it? A 'screamer'?" Ivan giggled at the annoyed look Alfred shot him. Oh how fun this would be. Too bad he couldn't call Alfred all the names he wanted to though...

"I am _not_ a screamer!" Alfred snapped back at the Russian. He resumed crossing his arms. Then added as an afterthought, "...Iggy's a screamer."

"I am well aware of that fact, I wish I wasn't."

"God, is there _anyone_ you haven't slept with?"

Ivan had to think about that for a moment. "Hmmm, da. I have not slept with Egypt."

"That's not saying much," Alfred huffed and looped his arms around the Russian's neck. "Are we doing it now?" He leaned in for a kiss, only to be shoved down onto the bed and his boxers ripped away from him.

"Quiet time starts now," Ivan ordered, forcing Alfred's legs apart.

Alfred squeaked in a very unmanly way when Florida was grabbed and stroked into erection. Eventually he was bucking and mewling under his lover's touch. He panted, mouth shaped into wide 'o' shape as Ivan stroked him idly, other hand teasingly touching the insides of his thighs, stroking the scars from the Seminole Wars.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Alfred, and that thought overrode much of the pleasure. He sat up and formed his hands into a 'T' shape, hoping Ivan got the message. He sighed with relief when Ivan nodded.

"Okay, so what if neither of us says anything?" He asked, brow furrowed together. "What would we do?"

"You will lose, Alfred, do not worry about that."

"Ivan, seriously, just humor me." He huffed and pushed the hand away from Florida. "If neither of us said anything we would…?"

"We would go again, I suppose. Until you lose." Ivan shrugged. "Now, timeout is done, da?"

Alfred nodded and almost immediately that hand was back on his cock, teasing the tip with big fingers, occasionally squeezing him gently. He let himself fall back on the fluffy hotel bed and clutched at the sheets beneath him to find purchase as the Russian continued with his delicious torture.

Almost as soon as it had come, Ivan touch was gone, and his weight disappeared from the bed. Alfred moaned his disapproval, propping himself up on his elbows to see where his lover had disappeared to. He found the Russian rummaging in his suitcase, tossing out items that weren't needed, or were to be used later. Soon he found what he had been looking for, and tossed the handcuffs up on the bed.

Alfred would have cursed him out, would have protested, but that would mean losing the bet, and if he lost the bet then he would probably have to endure an entire day of bondage anyway.

So instead he just glared daggers as Ivan grinned back at him innocently, twirling his beloved handcuffs around one finger. Oh how Alfred hated him. Sure he could break them (with some effort, after all, Ivan bought strong as fuck handcuffs) but it was annoying.

Ivan was silent, save for that smile of his that practically screamed 'I'm gonna fuck you up with a smile on my face' without any remorse. He grabbed Alfred's wrists and locked them in the cuffs. He pulled the American's arms up and hung the chain of the handcuffs on the decorative bedpost in the middle of the headboard.

Sitting back to admire his work, Ivan smiled at his lover, loving that angry blush on his cheeks. While he had thought about tying Alfred up spread eagle he knew that would have been much harder, and the American wouldn't have gone along with it quite as compliantly. No, he would save that for another time, perhaps when he could verbally humiliate his lover into submission.

Alfred adjusted himself so that he was sitting up with his shoulders against the headboard and legs spread, blue eyes glaring hard at the Russian that was sitting at the edge of the bed, just looking. Were he not so determined to win the bet he would have asked Ivan what the hell he was waiting for, but he wouldn't allow himself to, so he just wiggled his hips a little.

When all that got was a raised eyebrow, Alfred kicked him instead.

That seemed to get the message through. Ivan eagerly shed his coat, getting up and going to his suitcase once more. This time he came back with two items, a bottle of lube and vibrator. He held up the lube, silently asking if it was a kind that Alfred liked; it was the mint scented one, and it acted as a stimulation gel as well. Alfred nodded his head eagerly, silently cheering. He really liked that one. It wasn't self-warming like the honey scented one, but it was just as pleasing.

Ivan lost his clothing gradually as he approached the bed once more, ending up in just his boxers as he finally came back up onto the bed. He set the vibrator aside for the moment and popped open the lube. He sniffed it and wrinkled his nose. It wasn't his favorite, but he could endure it.

Alfred tried to kick the Russian again, but his foot was caught this time and forced down. He grinned up at his lover, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ivan just rolled his eyes and dabbed some of the gel on his thumb. He brushed it against Alfred's nipple, grinning when it made him shiver. He quickly applied the gel to his other nipple, watching as the American whined and shuddered as the cold stimulating gel began sending little jolts of pleasant electricity through his body.

Bucking his hips up to silently ask Ivan to get to the main attraction, Alfred whined quietly. He groaned when Ivan poured more of the lube on his hand and applied it to Alfred's erection instead of his own. The American gasped as the gel took effect, arching his back and squirming under the delightful torture.

Alfred opened his mouth to yell at the Russian for taking too long, but then clamped it shut when Ivan smirked up at him. He gasped as Florida was taken in a firm grasp and stroked, the stimulating gel adding frosting to the cake. Yelping in surprise when he was suddenly invaded by a finger, Alfred shied away from it before sighing in pleasure as the lube began to work its magic.

"Nnn…" Alfred whined when the Russian pushed in a second finger, pushing them up inside him down to the first knuckle in a shallow thrusting motion. Alfred pushed his hips down to meet the fingers, driving them deeper inside him. His arms were beginning to go numb from holding them above his head for so long, but he was determined not to let it get to him.

Alfred let out an exclamation of surprise as Ivan's fingers were suddenly replaced with the vibrator he had retrieved. God he hated that thing… He was definitely going to try and chuck it out a window when he got the chance. That happened in France, right? People got hit in the head with sex toys that fell from the sky, didn't they?

The vibrator came to life inside of the American, brushing up right against his sweet spot. Alfred cried out in pleasure and arched his back, his legs closing and thighs rubbing together in order to gain some friction to his neglected erection. His legs were forced apart once more and Ivan took a hold of Florida, stroking idly. Alfred glared at him despite his moans, hating that smug look on the Russian's face. He wanted to kick it off his face.

Ivan wanted to go get a dildo from his suitcase and shove it inside the American with the vibrator still in, and then perhaps thrust inside that tight heat himself, with the two toys nudged beside his cock to stretch Alfred to his limits. Unfortunately he knew that would not be a good idea for the current situation. It would definitely happen later though, he would make sure of that.

Toying with the remote for the vibrator a little, Ivan alternated between the gentle vibrations of the lowest setting besides off, and the intense gyrating of its strongest setting. It was so cute how Alfred would whine and arch just because of a toy. Ivan wanted to tease him for it, how his body reacted so violently, but then he would lose the bet, and he already had so many ideas for what he would do when he won.

Alfred whined as Ivan stroked him and the vibrator inside him rapidly gyrated harshly inside him, pushing up against his sweet spot insistently. It was almost painful how hard it was vibrating inside him. Alfred whimpered a little, pushing his hips up into the Russian's touch, frustrated when both the hand and the vibrations left him.

When Alfred looked up into Ivan violet gaze he glared back, seeing the look that just dared him to beg for release and lose the bet. The American clenched his jaw and kicked at his lover once more. It was caught again, and Ivan shoved a few fingers into him, drawing out the vibrator.

Ivan would have preferred more foreplay, but from the dirty look Alfred was giving him, the American would _not_ appreciate that. So he pushed his pants down and slathered his cock in lube before hooking Alfred's legs around his legs. He moaned as the stimulating gel sent little electrical jolts up his sensitive flesh.

Alfred let out a sigh as Ivan finally began sinking inside him. The penetration was uncomfortable as always, but it soon faded with that wonderful feeling of being full. He moaned as the Russian pulled out, then shoved back in to strike his sweet spot directly. Ivan always knew exactly where to fuck him to make him feel amazing.

Moving Alfred's legs up to his shoulders, Ivan took advantage of the angle to sink in deeper and hit that one bundle of nerves inside the American easier and harder. He would have saved something like that for round two, but he wanted to rub out the first easy orgasm of his lover and possibly make him scream his name and lose the bet. He wanted to make Alfred lose as quickly as possible, then he would get to the fun stuff.

Alfred yelped when the back of his head knocked into the headboard when Ivan thrust into him at the new angle. That was _not_ fun nor pleasant. He groaned in pain once more when it happened again. And again. Again. Okay, now he was just losing valuable brain cells without any good reason.

Using some of the last coherency he had, Alfred lifted his arms over the bedpost so that the chain of the handcuffs didn't catch, and instead made it so that the chain hung on Ivan's neck instead. He grinned when the Russian almost lost his balance and nearly cursed. Alfred yanked his lover down into a kiss, mostly to stifle himself as Ivan continued to thrust into him and hit that one special place inside him that made him see stars.

Ivan moaned into his lover's mouth, grunting with discomfort when the chain of the handcuffs continued to dig into the back of his neck. The handcuffs were stronger than others he had bought before, because he wanted to control some of the dominating strength Alfred possessed, but now it was just coming back to bite him in the ass. Normally he could snap the chains by just pulling his head back and freeing himself, but not with these. Dammit, why did he insist on buying police-issue?

Ivan broke the kiss and quickly yanked the chain back over his neck, holding Alfred's hands down and reminding him exactly who the one in control was. He smirked down at the American, loving that adorable pout that adorned his features. Alfred was just so cute.

Alfred opened his mouth, about to silently mouth a few curse words at the Russian when Ivan pulled out and shoved back in hard, rendering any thoughts he'd had of protest to nothing but mush.

Their familiar rhythm lost tempo, and it became senseless rutting over time, Ivan would push into that delicious heat and then pull out almost all the way and then repeat the process, Alfred would meet his thrusts and clench around him each time he pulled back, almost refusing to let him pull out because having him inside was just so good.

Stars were littered across Alfred's vision, his mind hazy and foggy as his lover continued to pound into his ass. It was amazing, his body was rapidly becoming numb. All he could feel was how Ivan was fucking him hard and fast into the mattress. Nothing else mattered, and that was how he wanted it to stay.

The American was surprised when Ivan's movements slowed to a halt. He was about to mouth what the fuck was he doing when he felt the familiar feeling of being filled by something other than his lover's cock. A wry grin stretched across his face. He stuck his tongue out at the Russian, whose face was reddening rapidly.

Ivan averted his gaze as he panted heavily, an embarrassed blush coming up onto his cheeks from coming first. How the fuck had Alfred outlasted him? He was far more experienced, not to mention he was the one doing the fucking! The one on top wasn't supposed to orgasm prematurely. They had barely even started, how could he have come already? It was _embarrassing_.

From just that orgasm Ivan felt exhausted; while Alfred may be used to getting two orgasms almost every time they played he still often only had one so it always sapped a lot of energy out of him. Alfred whined, but he kept his movements slow and shallow, languidly thrusting inside his lover as his softened cock slowly came back to life.

Whining once more, Alfred used his legs to pull the Russian down further, making him grunt in discomfort. Alfred huffed angrily and pulled his legs down from Ivan's shoulders, instead opting to flip their positions so that he was on top of his lover. He gave Ivan the finger when a shy, suggestive grin began appearing on the Russian's features.

Alfred straddled Ivan's hips properly and impaled himself on his lover's thick cock, moaning as he sunk in all the way down to the hilt just how he liked it. He placed both hands on Ivan's chest, using the leverage to rock his hips and gain momentum for the rhythm he was setting up. He pulled himself up and let gravity do the rest of the work, bringing him down hard on Ivan's cock. Florida twitched eagerly as Ivan's member brushed up against his sweet spot just barely, but not enough to please him. He wanted so bad to just open his mouth and let obscenities fly out, begging Ivan to move faster and to fuck him harder, to exclaim how good it felt.

Stupid fucking bet.

Loud groans and whines escaped Alfred as his rode his lover, trying hard to find some sort of relief. He growled and shook his bound hands in Ivan's face, silently ordering him to take the handcuffs off. He was so fucking sick of being tied up and forced to submit. …Wait a minute, no he wasn't, what the hell was he thinking?

Alfred couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as Ivan bucked up into him from below, thrusting even further inside him so he was balls deep into his hot passage. The American yelped when Ivan grabbed his wrists and used the emergency release buttons on the handcuffs to release his hands. The handcuffs were tossed away to be collected later, and Alfred placed one hand at the headboard for leverage and the other on Ivan's chest.

As Alfred continued to rock back and forth, lifting himself up and dropping back down as Ivan occasionally pushed his hips up to meet his lover's wild rocking. He groaned as that smoldering, hot passage clenched around his cock tight enough to make him a little dizzy.

Alfred screamed as his sweet spot was hit dead on, almost losing his balance and falling forward. Ivan grabbed him by his hips and began pulling him up and down when he slowed. He managed to build up his rhythm again and placed his hands on the Russian's chest for extra support. He gasped when Ivan took a hold of Florida, every time he rose up he would gain the delicious friction he craved, then when he dropped back down it would be gone, spurring him on with his shaky rhythm.

Breathing heavy, Alfred's rocking slowed almost to a stop. He groaned as the hands on his hips urged him on, pushing him down further on Ivan's cock as the Russian thrust up into him. His back was starting to ache from the position and the effort. He put his arms behind him so he could lean back and hold himself up. He glared down at Ivan, who was still grinding up into him. Ivan looked back at him with narrowed violet eyes, matching the American's glare with one of his own.

Alfred groaned and put his hands back onto Ivan's chest, starting up his rhythm again. It didn't take long for him to be crying out and moaning as his sweet spot was hit every time he dropped down on his lover's cock. He was so close, he was tired and sweaty all over, he just wanted to win the stupid bet so that he and Ivan could cuddle and fall asleep.

A startled gasp escaped the American and his eyes went wide as Ivan thrust up into him from below, striking his sweet spot with unnatural strength. His orgasm sent liquid electricity up his spine, eyesight going white as he groaned out, "fuuuuuuck!"

Amused violet eyes looked up at Alfred with a smug smirk. The American felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He flipped Ivan off, clamping his mouth shut, unable to trust himself with his own words.

"Looks like I win," Ivan chuckled breathlessly, yanking Alfred down so he could kiss him. He rode out his orgasm, Alfred's tight heat milking him of everything he had. He was exhausted from just that. Two orgasms was enough to sap him of all the energy he had.

"Ugh…" Alfred pulled himself off of Ivan's member and collapsed beside him. He wrinkled his nose as he felt cum begin leaking out of him. "I feel gross. Wanna take a shower with me? 'Cause while I wanna sleep, I don't really want your creampie to dry inside me."

"One would think there are ways to remedy that," Ivan sighed and draped an arm over his eyes. He didn't think he had any energy to stand. "I think I will take a shower in the morning before the meeting. That should be good enough."

"Ew, but then I'd have to sleep next to you while you're all sticky and sweaty!" Alfred whined, moving so he was mostly on top of his lover. He straddled the Russian's hips once more. "C'mon. Shower. Now. Then you'll smell good and we can go to bed. You won't have to listen to me bitch and moan all night, too."

"If I didn't want to listen to you 'bitch and moan' I would just not have sex with you, da?"

"Shut up, you red bastard."

"Really, I detest it when you call me that." Ivan pinched Alfred's cheek between his index finger and his thumb, pulling it out in annoyance.

Alfred waved away Ivan's hand and collapsed on top of the Russian with a little 'unmf', nestling his head in the crook of Ivan's neck. "So, when do I have to be your slave?" He shuddered at the thought of having to do anything Ivan wanted for an entire day. He wouldn't get to protest, and that was what made him the most anxious.

"Hm, I think that you should come home with me after the meetings are finished. I will make sure to send the Baltics home so that you can cook and clean for me as well!" Ivan sounded way too giddy when he said that.

"Hey, hey, we never agreed on anything like cooking and cleaning you asshole!" Alfred bristled, sitting up once more. "I thought it was just a sex thing!"

"Nyet, but the rules were 'slave for a day' and should I want you to do those two chores for me, I will make you. Because you get no say," Ivan giggled and poked Alfred's nose. "You are so silly sometimes, подсолнечник."

Alfred huffed but laid back own atop his lover, snuggling close. "It was actually really hard to stay quiet…" He murmured quietly as Ivan's arms came to rest on the small of his back and tightened around him possessively.

"You were not staying quiet at all."

"I mean not talking, asshole," Alfred growled. He was really getting tired of Ivan doing that.

"Da, I know," Ivan sighed, nuzzling the American's caramel colored hair. He blew cold air on Nantucket, and was rewarded with a nice smack to the face. "Ow!" He rubbed his nose, a pout coming up onto his face. "Alfred, that was entirely unnecessary."

"Don't touch Nantucket, I'm already sensitive enough and I don't need you making me hard again when I've hardly got any energy left," Alfred snapped. He rolled off of the Russian and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked over his shoulder at Ivan questioningly. "Shower?"

Ivan looked over at his lover with an arched eyebrow. After a few silent moments he sighed and sat up, cracking his back audibly. "Da, shower."

影ちゃん

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** That's it, folks, no more updates for two weeks, I'll be back on at the earliest the 24th.

**Sneak Peek Anyway *Trollface*:** America gets to be Russia slave. Weren't you reading?

Reviews are so appreciated~ I love you all, but I won't be able to update for a couple weeks, but I promise I'll update as soon as I get home~ :3 And also, Fluffy will be manning the house and my account for now. So give him loves. ***pewf***


	22. For a Day

**LOOK WHO CAME BACK :D:** Ohai there peoples! Vacation was fun, very time and energy consuming, though. I imagine it's always like that. I have a tan (kinda) now~ And I got this to you guys as soon as I could, what with the tiring plane ride and the inability to be left alone with my computer... Anyway, HERE READ :D ...I lied, I didn't edit. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Los Angelas :D

**WARNING:** Bondage, S/M play, BDSM, toys, knifeplay/bloodplay, orgasm denial

影ちゃん

Ivan moaned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the sting from the weak light filtering into the room from behind his blackout curtains. He squirmed a little, feeling a pleasurable heat around his cock. What time was it, and why was he feeling so good? He groaned as he glanced over at his clock, finding it seven in the morning, just the time he usually woke up on his days off.

Deciding he'd had enough of the mystery, Ivan lifted the covers over him up so he could peer under them. He blinked hard a couple times, to ensure he wasn't just imagining things. Then he furrowed his brow in annoyance, as if to ask 'Really?'

"Alfred," Ivan sighed irritably. He shivered as the American gave a broad, sultry lick up his shaft from root to tip, a relaxing wave of pleasuring coming over him. "Why on earth are you giving me a blowjob this early in the morning?"

"What, are you _complaining_?" Alfred snorted, wrapping his lips around the Russian's thick member. He bobbed his head back and forth, easily deepthroating Ivan's length at least three fourths of the way. He pulled off for a breath of air. "Here I am giving you head, oh-so-graciously, and you have a fucking problem with it?

"Ah, nyet," Ivan moaned, placing his hand at the American's head, fingers twisting into his hair as Alfred took him in his mouth once more. "But I- ahh… It is a rather…unnecessary way to wake me up."

"Fuck, and I thought you'd be _grateful_," Alfred huffed, wiping his mouth. "Fine then, I'll just stop if you think it's that unnecessary!"

"Don't you dare," Ivan hissed, pushing Alfred's mouth back on his cock forcibly. There was no way he would just let Alfred leave him with morning wood after he had already done so much.

Alfred made quick work of the Russian's erection, sucking expertly as his tongue teased his foreskin eagerly. He smirked around Ivan's cock, knowing exactly how to lick and suck to get the best reactions and make him cum the fastest.

Ivan held Alfred's head down as he came, flooding that hot, wet mouth with his seed. He went limp, feeling boneless when the American swallowed around him, then pulled off and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He grunted quietly as Alfred crawled up and lay on top of him with legs on either side of him.

"Still think it's an unnecessary way to wake up?"

"Da, it is completely unnecessary. But nice I will admit." He kissed the American briefly. "What made you think you should wake me up in such a way? Come to think of it, why are you even up at this hour?" Alfred usually slept in until noon, unless Ivan woke him up before then.

"I checked your alarm clock for what time you get up, which is way too early by the way, and so I figured since this is the day I have to do whatever you want me to I'd get you in a good mood so I wouldn't have to do something totally stupid. You also had morning wood, and I took advantage of it," Alfred admitted. "I don't have to make breakfast, do I?"

"Nyet, I will make breakfast." Ivan sighed and pushed Alfred off of him. "I would rather you not do any of the cooking, your food tastes like shit."

"Hey!"

"Would you like blini and milk for breakfast?"

"Asshole. …Yes, please."

Ivan got breakfast started and placed a plate of food in front of his lover before sitting down with his own plate across from him. He unfolded his newspaper and began reading, humming an old Russian tune to himself as he ate his breakfast and enjoyed his morning tea.

After a while Alfred got restless and bored, having finished his breakfast long before the Russian, who was still working on his tea. "Heeeeeeey," he whined, arms sliding across the table childishly. "When do we get to the seeeeeex?" He pouted when Ivan didn't even look over his newspaper at him. "Pay attention to meeeee!"

Arching an eyebrow, Ivan looked over his newspaper, an amused smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. To Alfred's great joy he set his newspaper down to give him his full attention. "Oh? And why should I give you attention?" Something in his voice made Alfred's joy disappear. "Today I can do anything I want to you, and you have no say in anything. So enlighten me…" Alfred felt something brush up against his inner thigh. "Why should I pay attention to you when instead I can just take my own pleasure and read my newspaper while I enjoy my breakfast?"

"Uh…" Alfred didn't understand why the Russian _wouldn't_ want to have sex with him. He yelped in surprise when he felt something directly on his flaccid cock. He looked down, seeing Ivan's foot there, rubbing against his crotch. "What the hell!" He pushed away the Russian's foot, blushing faintly with anger. "That is so not cool! Don't touch Florida with your foot!"

"You should at least put underwear on," Ivan mused with a giggle. "Because while I find it rather convenient, it is very cold, and I wouldn't want you to feel even more inferior to me in size than you already are." He stood, pushing his chair back. "And if I am not mistaken, I believe I just heard you tell me _no_." The Russian circled the table until he was behind the American. "I don't think you have the right to do that today," He whispered in Alfred's ear, hands clamping down on his shoulders.

Alfred's breathing hitched and he almost squeaked when Ivan took Nantucket between two fingers and tugged. He covered his mouth, moaning as the Russian's other hand went further own and grabbed a hold of Florida. He squirmed in his seat as Ivan stroked him to full erection, his touch light and teasing was most definitely not enough to bring any relief to the American.

"I-Ivan, shit…you're such a fuckin' cocktease," Alfred whined, placing his hand over the one on his cock, urging it to speed up. "Ahhn!" he cried out when Ivan tugged at his ahoge a little too hard. "Owow, Ivan, stop! It hurts, don't pull!"

"I think you just said no again." Ivan _tsk tsk_'d, shaking his head. "If I want to do anything to you…" His hand fell away from Florida, making Alfred whimper at the loss. "I will do it without you telling me to stop." He pulled a little harder on Nantucket, causing the American to cry out in pain. "Understood?" When Alfred didn't reply he tugged again. "_Understood_?"

"Ah! Yes, yes, fuck, ow!" Alfred whimpered and sighed with relief when Ivan released Nantucket. He fidgeted in his seat, his erection throbbing uncomfortably under his erogenous zone's torture. "I-Ivan, can you…?" He wiggled his hips a little, hoping Ivan would put his hands back on his cock to relieve him of the pressure that was settling in his abdomen.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm being fuckin' blueballed here!" Alfred growled, grabbing the Russian's hand and guiding it to his crotch. "So give me a handjob or something before I diiiie!"

"You will not die, do not be melodramatic," Ivan snorted, going around the table once more and sitting back in his seat. He picked up his forgotten newspaper and picked up his tea, wrinkling his nose when he found it cold. He set it back down, opting instead to just read the newspaper.

"Ivaaaaaaan," Alfred whined, arms sliding across the table once more. He grabbed at the Russian's newspaper, only for it to be pulled out of his grasp as he was glared at by Ivan. "C'mon, I'm way better than a newspaper! Why the hell would you want to read that boring shit when you've got a totally horny, hot piece of American ass sitting at your kitchen table?"

"Because I can do whatever I wish, and if I choose to ignore you then you cannot complain about it," Ivan chuckled, the corners of his mouth turning up in a wry smile. "I will take you when I want to, you will not object. I will fuck you when, where, and how I want, and should you refuse you will be punished and then fucked anyway."

"That makes it rape."

"Nyet, it doesn't, because you love it too much." Ivan smirked evilly at his lover, setting down his newspaper carefully. He took his half empty plate of food and his mug of tea, placing them on the counter before taking Alfred's dishes as well (and then plastic wrapping both much to Alfred's amazement and annoyance). He looked thoughtfully at the drawers where he kept his knives. "Alfred," he said, opening the drawer and peering inside.

"Yeah?" Alfred was listening intently hoping the Russian would fuck him over the kitchen table. Or at least take him up to the bedroom and torture him with toys for a bit…

"Lean over the table for me," Ivan ordered, looking over his shoulder with a lopsided grin. Alfred swallowed heavily and numbly, doing as the Russian told him. Right then didn't feel like a good time to be defiant. He saw the glint of something metal and gnawed on his bottom lip gently in apprehension. Was that…? It was.

Ivan circled around the table and came up behind him, kicking away the chair he had been sitting in only moments before. Alfred's breathing hitched as he felt the tip of the knife Ivan held press against the small of his back. "Tell me Alfred," Ivan purred, voice low and tantalizingly dangerous. "If I were to cut you right now, would you tell me to stop?"

Alfred shuddered, trembling just the slightest bit at the memory of Ivan's knife cutting into his back, writing his name and all sorts of marks to prove the American belonged to him. He didn't know if it was terrifying or arousing. Both, now that he thought about it. "I-Ivan, I…" He felt tears welling up in his eyes. Why was he crying? He wasn't being punished! …Or was he?

"If you tell me to stop now I will only punish you further," Ivan promised, pressing the knife into Alfred's skin with a low growl. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to let the American know he wasn't fucking around. "You remember our safeword, da? Because I will not stop, unless you say it. In fact, asking me to stop in any other way will only make me continue. Understood?"

Alfred's cheeks burned with embarrassment and resentment. When Ivan tapped the knife against his spine and repeated 'Understood?' with a much firmer tone Alfred nodded, tensing up when the knife nicked his back. "Y-yes, fuck, I understand…" Why was Ivan always such an asshole about that?

"Good." Ivan lightly dragged the knife up Alfred's spine, just barely touching the skin. He shivered at the rush of power it gave him. He wanted more of it. He had been far too gentle and kind to the American for quite a while, and his darker side needed to be let out. This one day where he could have Alfred do anything without protest was perfect. With that thought, Ivan pressed the knife down further, nicking a shallow cut into Alfred's back and dragging it down his spine, weaving in between the bumps of his vertebrae.

Alfred cried out softly as his back was cut, quietly whining at the dull sting. The cuts would heal without scars, he wasn't worried about that. But Florida was throbbing painfully against the table from the exhilarating pain. He didn't want to touch himself, for fear of angering his lover. This has become a power play session rather quickly, and he knew doing anything without Ivan's permission would get him punished. And not in the fun way, either.

Ivan leaned down and licked away the blood that escaped the wound, his tongue dipping down further until he was traveling into Alfred's southern territories. He spread the American's ass, admiring his Grand Canyon with a predatory look. He grinned when he saw Alfred's hard, leaking erection. "Well," He purred as he trailed the knife down further, getting uncomfortably close to the American's vital regions. "Looks like the slut enjoys knifeplay. You like how if my hand were to slip just a little we would have to sew you up and you would have a big nasty scar?"

Alfred shivered, squirming a little. That knife was a little too close to Florida for his comfort. "I-Ivan, please, that's…" He cut himself off and gasped when he felt the tip of the knife prodding his entrance. "I-Ivan, no, please don't!" His breathing picked up, trembling. Would Ivan really…?

"Relax, I am not going to maim you like that. I wouldn't want to cut you up here. If I did it would hardly be very tight, and that is how I prefer you," Ivan snorted and pulled away the knife, much to Alfred's relief. "I think I've grown tired of you being so familiar with me." Alfred didn't know what that meant. "I think today I want you to call me master." He knew what it meant now.

"What!" Alfred looked over his shoulder at the Russian, eyes wide. "Why the fuck would I- ahhn!" Alfred cut himself off with a cry of surprise when two dry fingers entered him abruptly. He groaned as the Russian's thick fingers spread him out, thrusting roughly into him. The friction was painful, but he found himself craving more.

"I think I just heard you say _no_ again," Ivan growled. He stabbed his fingers inside the American and set down the knife, intending to pick it up later. "I want to hear you say it. Tell me who owns you and who the only one who can touch you is."

"Ahhn, y-you!" Alfred cried out, pushing his hips back on those invasive fingers. He whimpered in loss when Ivan withdrew his fingers, depriving him of that delicious feeling he so desperately needed. When he tossed a pleading look over his shoulder, Ivan just gave him a steely look, silently telling the American what he wanted. "Y-you...you own me, you're only you're allowed to touch me...m-master."

Ivan smirked, pushed his fingers back inside the American. "That's a good pet," he purred, scissoring his fingers and brushing up against Alfred's sweet spot. "Good pets get treats, bad pets get punished, подсолнечник, remember that." He hooked his fingers inside the American, rubbing up against that special bundle of nerves to make him arch into his touch.

Alfred wanted to say that he wasn't a pet, but, reluctantly, he could admit to himself that the power play was getting him rather hot. He'd never admit to anyone else that he got off on humiliation, but to himself he could deal with it. "Y-yes, m...master, I understand." He gasped with pleasure when the Russian's thick fingers were shoved into him even further. He moaned and buried his face into his arms, rocking back on those sinful, skilled fingers. "M-more..."

Ivan quirked an eyebrow upward. He pulled his fingers back, not all the way but only so that Alfred could fuck himself just barely on them. "You will get more when I say so." He smirked when Alfred whined and whimpered at the loss. "Ask nicely, and I'll consider it."

Swallowing thickly, Alfred looked over his shoulder and reached back, placing his hand on top of Ivan's. "Pl-please, m...master..." The word felt weird on his tongue, but oddly enough it rolled off easily. "I need you to fill me up more. I-I want your cock, or your fingers, anything..." His cheeks burned with heated embarrassment, the type he _loved_.

Nodding with a lopsided smirk, Ivan pushed his fingers in deeper, beginning to thrust them in and out of the American. "Good boy. You can only make requests, you have no right to demand or expect anything. Does that feel good, pet?" The Russian shivered with power, loving the way it felt. He absolutely loved the way Alfred submitted so willingly to him, he wished it was like this all the time.

"Y-yes, master," Alfred panted, the role of a submissive pet getting easier to play as they kept going. It was a little annoying, though. Definitely not the type of role he wanted to play on a regular basis, because he was a fucking hero dammit. When they went back to his house he was _so_ getting this commie bastard back. "C-can I please have more?"

"Hm, not right this moment." Ivan shook his head, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of the American at a rather slow, languid pace, the tips of his fingers only just barely brushing up against Alfred's sweet spot each time, teasingly. He reached for the knife where had set it down, licking his lips as he traced the scars on Alfred's back; the ones he had made himself. "I think a few of these need to be renewed, da?" Without faltering thrusting his fingers, Ivan began tracing one of the marks with the knife, one of the ones of his name. "Don't you think so, _slut_?"

"A-anything you want, master..." Alfred winced as the knife bit into his skin. It was cold. He buried his face in his arms, panting as he desperately tried to fuck himself on those fingers. "M-my body is...is yours to fuck and violate any way you want."

Ivan's eyebrows rose, a little surprised that the American would utter those words, even if they were roleplaying. "I'm glad you realize that." He finished renewing the first mark, moving on to another. He wasn't going to recut them all, but he was going to make sure Alfred knew these scars would stay forever. "You need to know that you are only allowed the freedom I _give_ you."

Ivan looked down at the brand (Why had he put that there? It seemed so tacky now...) and hummed in thought. He then decided something needed to be added to it. He began cutting a star around the brand, making sure it fit around it perfectly. When he was finished he licked the knife clean of blood, careful not to cut his tongue. "There you go, подсолнечник! Теперь вы салют красная звезда, как вы должны!" Alfred just swallowed thickly and stayed silent.

After renewing a few more marks, Ivan soon became bored. He tossed the knife away and flipped Alfred over, raking his gaze over the American's body hungrily. Alfred just whined and spread his legs, blue eyes pleading the Russian to fuck him. "Pl-please?"

"Not yet, but soon," Ivan promised and stepped away. "I have some work to do today, but it isn't much so I'm sure you can handle it. But don't worry, I will not ignore you during my work."

"Wh-what..." Alfred sat up and pushed himself to his feet. "Wh-why would you, you basta- I mean, why, master?" Alfred hated himself for his good acting, he sounded like a depraved slut. Or maybe he wasn't acting...

"Relax," Ivan laughed, patting the American's cheek in an almost mocking act of kindness. "I do not have to start right away, I want to play with you a little more before I start working. But I have to start at noon at least, okay?" The Russian then waved for Alfred to follow him, heading towards the stairs to go back up to their room. "Come on, we can use some of my toys~"

Alfred eagerly followed, and flopped back on the bed when they were upstairs, spreading his legs wide in waiting for his lover. When Ivan was done digging through his closet he returned with a few choice items. To Alfred's dismay and horror, one was a cockring.

"I can't have my pet coming too soon now, da?" Ivan giggled, clipping the ring around the base of Alfred's length. "Don't give me that look, подсолнечник." The Russian kissed the corner of Alfred's mouth, almost in apology. Almost being the key word. "There are quite a few things I'd like to do to you today, but some of them will have to wait until later." On that note, where had he put his pipe...? It was probably still in his coat's inside pocket.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me now...master?" Alfred almost forgot to put the master bit at the end there. He eyed the other two items Ivan held, a dildo and a pair of handcuffs. But not the kind he usually made the American wore. These ones were fuzzy. And purple. Alfred was not amused.

Ivan just chuckled and took the American's wrists, clasping the tacky handcuffs onto him. He pushed Alfred's arms above his head, hanging the chain over the decorative post in the middle of his headboard, then reached to the bedside table for the lube. "I am going to get you nice and stretched for me later, pet." He poured some of the lubricant on his hand before spreading it over the dildo.

"Ahn..." Alfred moaned when the tip of the phallus pushed inside of him. "B-but it doesn't hurt...wh-when you take me anymore, m-master." He gasped as the toy slid into him in one quick thrust, all the way in. "Why...do I need to be, nn, stretched?"

"Because we will be doing this for most of the day, and I wouldn't want you to get too sore, любовь. This will get you ready," Ivan chuckled and shook his head. He began thrusting the toy in and out of the American, violet gaze hungrily soaking up the view of his lover's arching back.

"Ah-ahh! B-but it's not, ah...nn, not big enough!" Alfred moaned, his back bowing up as the toy was push into him, right into his sweet spot. His hands tightened into fists around the chain that held his arms above his head, the fuzz on the cuffs tickling his wrists. Okay, that was annoying, he was going to have a long talk with Ivan about his choice of sex toys after this.

Ivan just smirked, not bothering to reply to that. He continued thrusting the toy in and out of his lover, his other hand moving to Florida, languidly stroking him with teasing touches, brushing against the cockring at the base. After a few moments he fisted the American's erection firmly, tired with his own teasing.

Alfred groaned and bucked into the torturous hand on his vital regions, his grip tightening around the cheap chain of the handcuffs. He panted and whined as the Russian's hand sped up over his leaking cock. Despite how good it felt he was no closer to orgasm than before because of the cockring. Alfred spread his legs, rocking down on the toy sliding in and out of him. "Ahh, t-take the cockring off!"

Ivan's eyes narrowed down to dangerous little amethyst slits. He squeezed Florida in one hand and reached up with the other, tangling it in Alfred's hair and yanking hard to make the American cry out in pain. "Did you just tell me to do something?" He snarled, pulling at Alfred's hair again.

"I-I was just-"

"I asked you a question, _slut_," Ivan growled, grip tightening in the American's hair. "Did you. Tell me. To _do_ something." It wasn't so much a question this time. When Alfred tried to stammer out another excuse he yanked at his hair again. "When I ask you a question I expect an answer, not an excuse. I ask you a yes or no question, and you shall answer with either a yes or a no. I will ask you _again_." He gave a savage yank on the American's caramel colored hair, making him scream in pain. "Did you, the pet, tell your master to do something?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry," Alfred whimpered, tears edging at the corners of his eyes. "Pl-please stop pulling, it hurts..."

"It is supposed to hurt," Ivan snapped. "I better not hear an order from these pretty lips again, or else I might just sew them shut. Which would be a pity, because I really do love hearing you scream for me. You'll be a good boy, won't you?" If Alfred refused, he _did_ have a few toys he could use to change his mind.

Alfred nodded, not wanting to anger his lover further. "I-I'll be good, I promise," he murmured, wiggling his hips as the ache of arousal began to pain him. His erection was painful, leaking and rosy red at the tip. The dildo wasn't big enough for him, and was doing nothing to feed his rapidly growing sexual hunger. "I-Ivan, please, fuck me, I need it, it's not enough..."

The Russian's hand untangled from Alfred's hair, instead slipping down and taking his chin in his hand. The look in Ivan's darkened eyes was beginning to scare the American. This was a darker side to his lover that hadn't come out before, even in their previous adventures in bondage and S&M. "What did you just call me, _pet_?"

"I-I mean master," Alfred corrected himself quickly, avoiding the Russian's gaze.

"Look at me, Alfred." Ivan's voice was husky and low, his tone going straight to Alfred's crotch. When Alfred's hesitant gaze finally met his, he went on, "I don't know if you deserve to be fucked if you slipped up like that. It should not be something you have to consciously remember."

Would he not have been punished for it, Alfred would have wrapped his legs around the Russian's waist and demanded to be fucked with his cock and nothing else, but that wasn't an option without being tortured with some of Ivan's less than comfortable toys, so he kept his mouth shut. "Pl-please don't do that, master, I'm sorry, I forgot, please fuck me." Or at least mostly shut. His grip on the cheap chains tightened again in frustration, betraying what he was actually feeling. He didn't have the best actors in the world for nothing.

"I don't know," Ivan hummed, his grip on Florida lessening. He chuckled when Alfred squeaked as he began moving the dildo inside him again. "I don't quite think you deserve it."

The aggravation got the better of the American and he let out a frustrated growl. A loud, clanging snap was heard, and suddenly his hands fell to his sides. "...Whoops..." He looked down at his wrists where the handcuffs still were, broken in the middle, then back at Ivan. "Um...sorry."

Ivan shot the American an annoyed glare, but sighed and unclasped the fuzzy handcuffs from around Alfred's wrists, tossing them away so could throw them in the garbage later. He then pulled the dildo out of his lover, much to Alfred's displeasure and set it on the bedside table. "Come on, we'll take a shower, we can play in there. Then I have to do work."

"What?" Alfred whined, moving forward so his weight rested on his hands. "B-but then you'll ignore me, don't ignore me!"

Ivan just chuckled and got up, waving for Alfred to follow as he went into the bathroom. "Do not worry, pet, I already told you, I wouldn't let you get bored. I won't ignore you while I work. There are many things we can do together~" Ivan giggled, losing his underwear as he started up the water for their shower. "Come on, let's take a shower, подсолнечник. You want me to fuck you, da?"

Alfred sighed and brought himself to his feet. He pushed his boxers down and kicked them off to meet his lover in the shower. This was going to be a long day.

影ちゃん

"Yes, I think that would be better," Ivan hummed into his phone, resting it between his ear and his shoulder as he signed his name on some paperwork with one hand, the other on Alfred's head, urging him to take more of his cock into his mouth. "Hm, I don't know, perhaps Medvedyev could message me a little later." He twirled Nantucket around his finger, biting his lip to keep from moaning into the phone as his superior went on. He stifled a gasp when Alfred deepthroated him and sucked roughly around him. "Urk... Ah, y-yes. N-no, not today, I am very busy, I have a prior engagement that will last the entire day. Nn..." The Russian pinched Nantucket between his fingers and tugged gently, silently telling Alfred to stop teasing him with that sinful tongue of his. "Ah, what? No, that was nothing. Yes, have his work faxed to me, I'll look it over. Thank you." He quickly hung up and pushed his chair back a little, looking down at his lover with an annoyed look. "And what do you think you were doing while I was on the phone?"

"Y-you were on the phone for a long time, and I'm getting bored..." Alfred whined softly, peering out from under Ivan's desk. He was rubbing his behind against the back of the desk, trying to gain some sort of friction. The cockring was really becoming frustrating; he had only been able to cum once, which was when they had fucked in the shower. It was starting to piss him off.

"That is no reason to distract me from my work," Ivan growled, picking up his pen again and signing him name and a few numbers on one of the papers on his desk. "I may have a few more phone calls, and I expect you not to disrupt me. If you are feeling neglected than simply tell me, I will find something to occupy your time." He then pulled his swivel chair back in and placed his free hand at the back of Alfred's head. "I don't think you're done here, pet."

Alfred sighed and took the Russian's cock into his mouth, using his hands to stroke the bits he couldn't reach with his mouth. He moaned when Ivan curled his ahoge around his finger, pushing into the teasing touch. He silently cursed when the phone rang again and Ivan picked it up and began speaking Russian again. He really didn't like being unable to understand what he was talking about. He liked to snoop, just a little. Sure it was rude, but he was curious how Russia did his work. "Ow!" He groaned when his head knocked against the top of the desk painfully as Ivan tugged on Nantucket gently. He pulled off the Russian's member, reaching up to rub the top of his head before Ivan shoved his head forward, obviously upset that his cock was being neglected.

Alfred decided he was tired of hiding underneath the Russian's desk, and shook off the hand at his head, forcefully pushing Ivan's leather swivel chair back a little, shooting him a dirty look when Ivan looked down. He glared at the Russian, silently ordering him to hang up.

Ivan sighed and said a few more Russian words into the phone before hanging up and crossing his arms. "What is it, подсолнечник? I am trying to discuss business."

"I'm bored and cramped and I want to cum," Alfred whined childishly, pouting up at the Russian.

Sighing once more, Ivan set his pen down and gave the American a little wave. "Come up here, sit in my lap," he beckoned, looking rather annoyed. "I might not get any work done this way, but I suppose to keep you from getting bored you can ride me until I'm done."

Alfred eagerly crawled out from under the desk and clambered up into his lover's lap, grinding roughly down on him. He yelped when he was smacked on the ass. "H-hey, what was that for?" He crossed his arms and pouted childishly, "That was totally uncalled for!"

"Don't get cheeky with me, _pet_," Ivan growled, giving the American another quick spank. "I might just decide I've had enough of speaking English and only let you speak Russian." He then opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a bottle of lube. He handed it to the American. "You will have to do it yourself, I have more important things to do." He swiveled his chair so that the side was facing his desk; he couldn't write very well with Alfred on his lap after all.

Alfred would have made a snarky comment about how he was better than anything Ivan had to do or ever would do, but kept his mouth shut since making snide quips wasn't going to get the cockring taken off of him any time soon. He quickly lubed up the Russian's member as Ivan picked up his phone again, and easily impaled himself on it, moaning as his lover's cock stretched him and got deep enough to hit all the right places.

Ivan shushed him quietly, pressing a finger up against the American's lips as he spoke hurried Russian into his phone. He leaned over the arm of the chair to look over a few numbers on his paperwork, grumbling curses as he did so.

Alfred glared and took the finger at his lips into his mouth nibbling gently at the tip, feeling just a bit smug when he felt the Russian shiver underneath him. He rocked his hips awkwardly, unable to fuck himself quite as deep as he wanted due to the position. Ivan's swivel chair was no longer on his top ten places he wanted to fuck in anymore.

"Ah, Ivan," Alfred moaned, placing his hands at the Russian's shoulders to give himself more leverage. He was shushed once more, and he glared. No one _shushed_ him! It just didn't happen! He was _America_ dammit! "Ivan, please, don't ignore me," he whimpered, sticking out his bottom lip pleadingly. There was no way Ivan would dare resist this.

Ivan growled and covered the receiver of the phone so that the person on the other side couldn't hear. "I am on the phone, so be quiet, slut." He used his free hand grab the American by his hair. "And when did you gain permission to speak my name, da?"

"I-I'm sorry, I meant master," Alfred whimpered, gasping as his hair was yanked painfully. "Please don't pull, it hurts... Ow! Master, please don't!"

"Shh," Ivan hushed him, hand slipping from his hair to cover his mouth. He turned back to his phone and immediately began talking in Russian once more, "Да. Нет, нет, я разговаривал с Литвой, не беспокойтесь об этом." Alfred really wished he could understand that. He was seriously considering learning Russian, just to figure out what the fuck Ivan was talking about half the time.

Alfred began riding the Russian once more as he continued talking on the phone, hoping that his clenching and rocking would get Ivan to hang up and pay more attention to him. Because he was entitled to it, god dammit, especially when he was fucking riding the bastard like a wild bull!

Alfred moaned into Ivan's hand as his member brushed up against his sweet spot. "Ahh, yes!" He moaned behind the Russian hand again and squeaked when the hand clamped tighter over his face, trying to silence him lest his cries be heard on the other line. Alfred remedied this by dragging his tongue along the Russian's palm, and was happy to find that the hand was gone in a matter of seconds. Funny, Ivan enjoyed their tongues sliding against each other, but hated it when Alfred licked his palm. Interesting.

Ivan shook his hand in disgust, wiping it on his chair. He glared at Alfred's smug face, grabbing him by his hair and yanking hard to make him cry out. He growled, and immediately heard the man on the other end of the phone fall silent. Fuck, he probably thought he was mad or something... He quickly apologized and told him to go on.

"Pay attention to me," Alfred whined, rocking his hips on the Russian's lap. His hair was yanked once more, making him cry out in pain. "O-ow! Don't pull!" He was really getting tired of it; it was less fun than before. "Ivan, please, don't ignore me…"

Violet eyes flicked up to meet blue in narrow, dangerous slits. He muttered and excuse in Russian over the phone and hung up. He almost instantly flipped Alfred onto his stomach over his desk with enough force to send papers scattering across the room, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back violently. "May I ask why you are still interrupting me, bitch?" He snapped his hips forward, burying himself balls deep inside the American. His grip in Alfred's caramel colored locks tightened painfully. "It is rather _rude_ to interrupt someone when they are on the phone. And, again, I don't believe I granted you permission to speak my name, _slut_."

"I-I'm sorry, master," Alfred moaned, finally getting the wonderful friction he had been craving all day. "I just wanted it so bad… Ah, yes, please, fuck me harder!" Alfred whined when instead the Russian's thrusts slowed down, getting shallower and softer.

"I don't think I should _reward_ such impudence," Ivan growled, yanking hard on the American's hair. Despite his words his thrusts began picking up speed once more, driving hard into Alfred's sweet spot mercilessly without abandon. "You really should learn some manners, _slut_. Perhaps I should begin conditioning you…"

Alfred had no idea what that meant, but he couldn't care less, he was finally being fucked the way he wanted, hard and fast. "Ah! Yes, yes, yes, harder, pleeeeeease! Ahhn!" He didn't care that his pride was in tatters, he just wanted to be fucked until he couldn't move, and he was well on the way to making that happen.

An obnoxiously loud ring interrupted them, and Ivan glared at his phone. He had ordered the man to tell people not to call him for a while. He continued to glare as the phone kept ringing. He sighed and reached over, pressing the speakerphone button. "Da?"

"_Bonjour, ma chérie_!" What the hell?

"France, why are you calling?" Ivan asked sweetly, but in a way so that France would know he was displeased. He hated speaking French. It always left his tongue feeling thick. "I don't believe you are worked into my schedule to become one for quite a bit."

"E-euh, well, no, my dear, but big brother was just wondering if-" There was some shouting in the background on the Frenchman's side, and in what sounded like a suspiciously British accent at that.

It was then Ivan noticed Alfred had gone uncharacteristically silent, and looked down, finding the American biting his wrist to keep from making any noise. Funny. He hadn't cared about making noise when Ivan had been working. Then again, this was France he was talking to now. And on speaker phone on top of it all. "Please, get on with it, I am busy." Ivan punctuated his last word with a sharp thrust, causing Alfred to let out a muffled moan.

"W-well, you see," France was speaking English now, probably because England had ordered him to do so. "_Mon cher Angleterre_ was wondering where _Amérique_ might have run off to. Y-you know Arthur, always worrying... W-well, he was wondering if maybe you had-"

"Da, Alfred is with me," Ivan cut him off before he annoyed him with that grating accent any further. "In fact, he is with me right now. Would you like to say hello~?" He gave the American a quick smack on the ass. "Say hello, подсолнечник!"

"Fuckshitmotherfuckingarrrgh!" Alfred slammed his fist down on the desk a few times for dramatic effect. Finally he managed to find his words, "H-hey, France..." _'You goddamn French bastard I will _fuuuuuck you uuup_.'_ "D-did Iggy need me for s-something?" _'I will nuuuuuuke yoooou!'_

"_Ohonhonhon_, it seems that _Angleterre_ and _moi_ have intruded at a rather inopportune time!"

"You have," Ivan replied dryly, still not letting up with his thrusts. Thankfully he was being quieter about it.

"Uh, yeah..." _'You have _no_ idea.'_ Alfred was going to _kill_ both of the European nations. They were _so_ getting nukes in their stockings next Christmas. No, fuck that, they were getting nuked _as soon as he got home and the moment that big red shiny candy-like button was within reach_.

"Well, I'll just hand it off to _mon cher Angleterre_, I'm sure he knows better than me what he needs from you!" France chuckled, and there could be shuffling heard as the phone was passed on to England.

"H-hello? A-Alfred?" England sounded like he _really_ didn't want to be on the phone.

"Hey, Iggy," Alfred sighed, thunking his forehead on the desk. He yelped when Ivan stopped inside him, pressing up against his sweet spot.

"H-how are you, lad?" Alfred swore he would kill the Brit if this wasn't worth being humiliated like this.

"Getting my brains fucked out over Ivan's desk, how 'bout you, Iggy?" Alfred growled sarcastically, squeaking once more when said Russian smacked him on the ass once more. "Ow! That one hurt!"

"Learn some manners," Ivan scolded with a chuckle, biting his lip to keep from giggling. This was just too funny.

"A-ahem, yes, I'm well. I-I was wondering about...c-could you just have your boss call mine? We can work this out later, really..." Oh, _hell_ no.

"Fuck no!" Alfred shouted, slamming his fist on the desk again. "We're gonna fucking talk about what you wanted to talk about if it was so damn important that you had to interrupt our kinky awesome office sex! Ow! God dammit, Ivan, don't pull my hair!"

"Stop hitting my desk, you will injure it."

"How the fuck can I injure an inanimate object?"

"Don't speak to me like that, you распутная, жалкая сука."

"Owowowow, haaaaaair, stop pulling it!"

"I think you just told me to _do_ something again~!"

"...C-can I talk with Iggy first, before you punish me?"

England was silent, almost afraid to interrupt the two lest they yell at him. He breathed a sigh of relief when they stopped fighting and their attention returned to him. "I was just going to ask you if you were free two weeks from now... For tea and to talk about some economical changes..."

"God, that's _it_?" Alfred exclaimed, scowling. He would have smashed the phone, but then Ivan probably would have gotten pissed and done something bad to him. "Fuck's sake, Iggy, that can _wait_! Just...just go away, I'm in the middle of sex! God, I am _so_ nuking you when I get home..."

There was a click to signal that the Brit had heeded Alfred's warning. Now he had other stuff to take care of.

"Um...right...now where were we?" Alfred looked over his shoulder, noticing Ivan's giggles. "Shut up! Don't laugh!"

Ivan frowned. His grip in Alfred's hair tightened, making the American begin chanting a chorus of 'ow's. "I think you owe me an apology, _slut_," Ivan growled, twisting Alfred's head back painfully. "Apologize for yelling at me."

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you, master," Alfred whimpered, clenching his jaw as his scalp burned. He cried out when Ivan pulled at his hair again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop pulling, it hurts!" Finally the grip in his hair went slack and he could relax. He gave an exclamation of surprise when Ivan pulled out and thrust hard into him, making Texas fall off his nose from where it had hung precariously from his nose to hit the desk with a quiet little thunk.

"Nng...this will have to be- ahh- quick," Ivan panted, placing his hand at the back of his lover's neck, the other at the edge of his desk, using the leverage it gave him to snap his hips back and forth. "I have- nn- much work to do." Ivan moaned and hung his head as Alfred tightened around him almost painfully.

"Ahh! H-harder, please!" Alfred begged, rocking back into those hard, delicious thrusts that always seemed to hit the right spots. "M-master, I need to cum!" His member was painfully erect, leaking and red at the tip. Every time Ivan forced his way inside him his cock would rub pleasantly against the desk, but the wonderful friction wasn't doing much to bring him any closer to orgasm. "Pl-please, it hurts!"

"I decide what you need," Ivan growled, snapping his hips forward. He shuddered and announced his release with a low groan as he filled the American up to the brim with his seed. He moaned and rocked his hips forward a bit more to milk those last bits of pleasure from the pliant body beneath him. Feeling thoroughly exhausted he collapsed back into his chair with a loud sigh.

"M-master..." Alfred shot a pleading look over his shoulder. "Please, I haven't cum... Can I ride you?"

"Nyet." Ivan's voice was low and firm. He ordered the American off of his desk, and easily pulled his chair in. "Be a good pet and pick up those papers for me."

Alfred did as he was told, picking up scattered papers that littered the floor and handed them in to the Russian, hoping his actions would get him rewarded. He needed to cum so bad it hurt, he needed to be fucked hard. When he voiced his desires Ivan only laughed.

"It seems I cannot get any work done with you distracting me," Ivan mused, twirling his pen between his fingers. "Why don't you do something else? Something more productive. Hmm... Lithuania is with that little Polish bitch for a few days, why don't you clean the house for me?" Alfred looked absolutely mortified. "Da, I think that would be good. Start with the library."

"Wh-what? B-but, master, please..." Alfred placed his hands at the edge of the desk and leaned in, trying to show the Russian his desperate need.

"Nyet, I've made up my mind. Go do it." Ivan waved him away, looking down to his papers and cursing quietly when he found many of them stained by sweat. "I will come get you when I am done. And you better not touch yourself or take off that cockring, любовь. I'll be able to tell if you have, so don't even think about it. And do put some pants on, it is rather cold. There is cleaning supplies in the kitchen closet."

Alfred cheeks heated up with an embarrassed blush, but he nodded and turned away to go and put on his pants before doing as he was told. The quicker he got it over with better it would be in the end, he assured himself.

After pulling on a pair of pants, Alfred made his way downstairs and found Ivan's library (because it was seriously a library, Alfred had a hard time processing how many books there were) and brushed a bit of dust off a few of the books, frowning when he found so much. He headed down to the kitchen and got a rag and some Russian windex to begin his mission.

Occasionally as he was wiping down the shelves, Alfred would pull off a book that caught his interest. It helped get his mind off of the fact that his erection was chafing against his zipper painfully. He probably should have put underwear on.

One particular book caught his interest. It was bound black with gold trimming and text. He opened it to a random page and, to his disgust, a picture of Stalin greeted him. The text below the picture was handwritten instead of typed, and the handwriting looked familiar. It was probably Ivan.

With his limited knowledge of the Cyrillic alphabet, Alfred couldn't translate the words to their phonetic equivalent, so he couldn't have translated it to English when he got home anyway. He got sick of staring at Stalin and went back a few pages, this time finding a picture of Lenin. He got sick of looking at that right away, and instead went back several pages. There were no pictures in these ones, only coarse drawings and written text.

Alfred sighed and put the book back, intending to go back to work. His attention was drawn back to his erection and his need to cum. He gulped and looked around, confirming that no one was there. He wished he had his phone so that he could tell what time it was. It hadn't been _that_ long since Ivan had sent him to clean, but long enough to be risky.

He decided to chance it and ducked behind a shelf, unzipping his pants and pushing them down. He groaned as he took his erection in hand, pumping himself quickly. He bit his lip and felt around the base of his member, where the cockring was. He moaned low as he unclipped the ring and finally felt some of the pain pressure in his loins lessen.

It took only a few good strokes to get him off. He made sure not to get any semen anywhere other than his hand. Though that posed a problem. What did he do with it? To his chagrin, Alfred came to the conclusion that licking it off was the easiest solution.

Alfred made a face as he cleaned his hand, not liking the taste at all. He remembered to put the cockring back on, just in case Ivan decided to come get him any time soon. The American then cursed when he realized Ivan would see he wasn't hard anymore, and so committed himself to try and think of the hottest things he could to get himself hard again. He was in the middle of imagining Ivan tied to his bed when said Russian peeked into the room. Alfred silently cursed and did up his pants.

"Alfred, are you in here?" Ivan stepped inside and smiled when Alfred came into view from behind a shelf. "Ah, there you are my darling little подсолнечник! Do you like my library? Well, anyway, I have finished most of my work, and I don't think my boss will mind if I 'lose' the rest of it, he can just fax it to me again." He approached his lover and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling the top of his head. "What do you say, подсолнечник? Would you like to accompany me to bed~?"

"Oh, um...yeah." Alfred swallowed thickly, hoping the Russian wouldn't notice his lack of erection. Then, as if it was like a brick to the head, an idea struck him. Nantucket! If he could just play with Nantucket a little he would be _golden_. For once his erogenous zone was proving useful in something other than sex! Kinda.

Alfred yelped as his train of thought was cut off when Ivan hoisted him into his arms bridal style. "Wh-what the fuck!" He squirmed a little as Ivan shut the door to his library behind him and headed to the stairs. "Ivan, don't carry me like this!"

"I don't think I gave you permission to speak my name~" Ivan giggled, tossing Alfred on the bed. He joined the American and pulled him into a kiss, his hand wandering down to undo Alfred's pants. He was a little surprised when Alfred bucked suddenly underneath him. Ivan frowned and noticed the American playing with his ahoge, and swatted the hand away. "I am the only one who gets to play with Nantucket."

"Ahn, b-but-" Alfred cut himself off with a gasp as the Russian palmed him beneath the protective layer of his jeans. He sucked in a sharp breath. He was only half-hard.

"Hm?" Shit, Ivan noticed. "It seems you've gotten a bit soft." He stroked Florida to full erection, violet eyes darkening. "I thought I told you not to touch yourself or to remove the cockring."

"I-I was just-"

"You disobeyed a direct order," Ivan interrupted, eyes narrowing down to angry slits of amethyst fire. He smiled childishly, contrasting to the glare he was giving the American. He forcibly yanked the American's pants off and tossed them away. "And I believe you should be punished for that, da?"

"I-I..." Alfred didn't have an excuse. A shiver ran up his spine, whether it was fear or anticipation he had no idea. Probably fear. Yeah, definitely fear.

"I told you I would know if you disobeyed," Ivan growled, fisting Florida firmly. His creepy smile didn't waver as Alfred grimaced and tried not to buck into his touch. "I don't think you deserve to cum if you disregarded a direct order like that. I think this cockring should stay on for quite a bit longer."

"Pl-please, don't," Alfred begged, spreading his legs wide for the Russian. "I promise I'll be good, master, please take it off, it hurts." It was hurting even this quickly, the pressure in his abdomen excruciatingly painful. He was never letting Ivan use a cockring on him again after this.

"No, it will stay on," Ivan snapped gruffly, pulling back and getting to his feet. He pulled his box of questionable items out from under the bed and took two lengths of rope from it. "I think I should put a little restraint on your movement, since this is punishment." He then moved over to where his coat lay on the floor from when he'd tossed it off the night before in a hasty cloud of lust. He hummed as he pulled his pipe out from the inside pocket and held it up triumphantly. "This should do the trick."

Alfred's face drained of all color and he immediately snapped his legs shut. "No, no, no, please, don't!" he begged, pushing himself as far back as he could go, until his back was flat up against the headboard. "Ivan, please don't, I promise I'll be good, please don't use the pipe, please don't!" He continued his babbling of mixed 'no's and 'please's as he closed his eyes and pulled his knees up until he could feel the weight of the bed shift, indicating that Ivan had returned to the bed. He was about to blurt out the safeword when Ivan placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh, Alfred, I am not going to penetrate you with it," Ivan promised, voice quiet and tone low. "Calm down." He cupped the American's cheek and slid his hand down, rubbing Alfred's shoulder soothingly. "Shh, don't be so quick to assume. I would have told you if I was going to punish you that way." He would probably only do that if he was really mad, since it seemed to genuinely scare the American.

"Then what are you..." Alfred seemed puzzled, brow furrowed and mouth set in a frown.

"Give me your legs and we will find out," Ivan chuckled, taking the American's ankle without waiting. He positioned the pipe under Alfred's knees, his legs reaching either end of it. He took one length of rope and tied Alfred's leg to one end of the pipe, and then repeated the process with his other leg, binding it to the other end of the pipe so that it resembled a crude, makeshift spreaderbar.

Alfred whined when he found he couldn't spread his legs any farther, or close them at all. He yelped when Ivan used the pipe to push his legs in, exposing his vital regions to the Russian. A groan escaped him when he felt a finger prodding his entrance, just barely breaching the sensitive ring of muscle. "Ahh, I-Ivan, please...don't tease."

"This is a punishment," Ivan growled, suddenly stabbing his finger in, making the American cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "You should not be enjoying this unless I let you." He pushed in a second finger roughly, stretching Alfred with ease. "Heh, what a loose whore. Do you know how easily I could fuck you right now? I wonder, would it even hurt you at all?"

Alfred gasped as Ivan's fingertips brushed up against something magical. He arched his back, eyes squeezed shut. He knew for a fact it wouldn't hurt, he was well accustomed to Ivan's girth and length by then that even without the proper preparation the stretch would only burn a little. He tried to spread his legs wider for the Russian, but the makeshift spreaderbar refused to let him. He whined to let his disapproval be known, only for Ivan to ignore him completely.

"You shouldn't be so greedy, подсолнечник." Ivan waggled a finger at him. "Learn to live with what you are given. It isn't that hard." Alfred would learn to live with what he was given if Ivan would just fucking fuck him already.

"Pleeeeease," he whined, clenching around Ivan's fingers. "W-will you please fuck me, master?" He rocked down on Ivan's fingers, gasping as they brushed up against that one special bundle of nerves. "Ahh! Pl-please fuck me, please, please, please!"

Ivan chuckled and shook his head, smirking. He pushed his underwear down and tightened his grip on the pipe, pushing Alfred's legs back even further so his knees were on either side of him. He made himself comfortable and eased himself inside his lover, moaning as the American sucked him in and enveloped his entire length.

"Ahhh, yes, yes, yesyesyesyes, fuck!" Alfred arched his back and cried out in sweet ecstasy as he was stretched to his max limit. "Mooooove, pleeeeease!" he begged, writhing underneath the pleasure of finally having Ivan inside of him again. He gasped as Ivan pulled out and pushed back in hard, striking his sweet spot. Were he able to move his legs he would have wrapped his legs around the Russian's waist and kept him inside, pressed against his sweet spot until he came.

Ivan groaned quietly as Alfred clenched and unclenched around him repeatedly, trying to pull him in further and keep him inside. "Nng...so greedy...ah, tight..." He squeezed his eyes shut, moaning and pulling out before shoving back in to make Alfred scream in pleasure. The Russian reached under Alfred's legs and pulled his lower body up further so his weight rested on his shoulders.

Alfred groaned in slight discomfort as he looked up with hazy blue eyes. He cried out in pleasure as Ivan began moving again, fucking him hard and fast. "Yeeeees, pleeeease! Fuck me harder, fuck me faster! More!"

Growling, Ivan snapped his hips forward and pressed Alfred's legs down with the pipe harder. "You don't tell me what to do. If I want to fuck you harder or faster I will, but only then." Emphasizing his words, Ivan immediately slowed down, no longer fucking the American in a hard, rough pace.

"Ahhn, nooo! Faster, please!" Alfred begged, fisting the sheets beneath him as he writhed and arched off the mattress. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease, fuck me hardeeeeer! Fasteeeer! Please, master, please fuck me harder! Harderharderharder!" Alfred was being driven mad with the Russian's teasing, he couldn't take it, he needed to be fucked hard and fast into oblivion. If he was like this just after three rounds he would never last the entire day.

Ivan growled pleasantly as the American begged him, feeling a shiver of power wash over him in pleasant waves. "Mmm, a little more," he purred, grinding his hips into Alfred's.

"Master, please, please, please, more, please, I want more! Please fuck me harder, I need more!" Alfred begged desperately, his breathing fast and shallow. Tears edged at his sky blue eyes, begging the Russian to speed up and fuck him as hard as he could. "It hurts, please fuck me harder, I need it so much!"

Ivan shivered as another wave of power came over him. He loved it. "Ahh, that's good," he murmured and pulled out, then shoved back in hard and fast. He set up a rhythm of rutting into his lover fast and hard, loving the sound of flesh slapping against flesh every time he thrust into the pliant body beneath him.

Alfred screamed every time the Russian struck his sweet spot. His eyes rolled back into his head, vision going black with rainbow stars dotting his sight. Suddenly, everything went white for a moment before he went limp, whining and moaning as Ivan kept fucking him hard and fast. "Ah-ah...sh-shit...I...I-I came..." His cock was still hard and leaking though from the cockring. The fact that there wasn't any actual semen still freaked him out. A lot. "A-are you sure it's okay if- ahh! If...if I don't actually...c-cum?"

"It's fine, don't- nn- worry about it," Ivan grumbled, far too busy plowing into the tight ass presented to him. "Though I don't- urgh! Recall giving you- nng- permission to cum."

"I'm sorry, master- ahh!" Alfred arched his back, mewling in pleasure as Ivan continued to hit his sweet spot every time he thrust in. "It's just so goooood! Ahn! Yes!" He screamed as he came dry once more, going limp again before tensing up again and rocking back into his lover's thrusts. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck, again!"

"Ah...nn, be patient, love...ggh..." Alfred was going to be the death of him. He wasn't even sure he could _last_ the entire day.

"F-fuck, ahh! Sp-speak English," Alfred whined, looking up at the Russian with pleading eyes.

Had he really said that in Russian? He could swear he had spoken English. It just went to show how much this was affecting him. "Nnn, apologies, подсолнечник," he murmured, groaning as Alfred screamed, dry cumming again, and tightening up around his cock so tight it was almost excruciating. He paused for a moment, lodged right up against the American's sweet spot to catch his breath, chest heaving.

Alfred screamed, the pleasure of Ivan pressing up against that one special spot, sending him into a state of rolling orgasm. When the Russian finally pulled away he went limp, whimpering pathetically. "M-master, please, let me cum...it's too much, I can't take any more..."

"Nn...d-da, I'm close, too..." Ivan groaned, reaching between them. He fisted Florida, making Alfred scream. After this they would definitely need a break. Lunch sounded good. The Russian unclipped the cockring, and immediately felt Alfred's cum spurt onto his hand. He groaned as that delicious heat clenched around him once more, milking his fourth orgasm of the day out of him.

Ivan let out a low sigh of relief as he finally halted his movement. Hazily, he untied Alfred's legs and tossed away his pipe to be picked up later. He collapsed beside the American, groaning and closing his eyes to rest up a bit.

Alfred could swear he passed out for just a few minutes. When he finally opened his eyes his legs were free and Ivan was beside him, panting heavily and relaxing his exhausted body. The American sidled up to his lover and made himself comfortable, humming contentedly.

"I think we should eat, любовь," Ivan panted, arm wrapping around Alfred's waist and pulling him close. "It would be good to get some energy before we start up again."

"Mmm, sounds good to me," Alfred purred, draping a leg over Ivan's lower body, much to the Russian's annoyance. "As long as we get to do it on the kitchen table again."

The tables seemed to have turned. Ivan choked out a groan of appreciation. This was going to a good, albeit long, day.

影ちゃん

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** I missed you alllll... ***sniffle*** ...no I'm lying, I missed the internet. INTERNEEEEEEEEET! ***le glomps*** Watching a zombie tv show right now, freaking me the fuck out... ***screams*** ...in the first five minutes a little zombie girl got shot in the face O^O Okay I'll shut up now. I missed updating... Expect another update...whenever I do the editing. Probably sometime soon.

**Translations:**  
>Да. Нет, нет, я разговаривал с Литвой, не беспокойтесь об этом - Yes. No, no, I was talking with Lithuania, do not worry about it<strong><br>**распутная, жалкая сука - slutty, pathetic bitch**  
><strong>

**Sneak Peek:** Belarus. It's been said.

I love reviews, I've been starved for so long~ Two weeks without internet is a long time for Shadow...she gets lonely and goes through withdrawl... Anyway thanks for reading, I love you all :3 Thank Fluffy for manning the house. Now there are rapeholes in the walls. Good day. ***tips hat***


	23. Chamomile and Carnation

**Opening Statements:** Aaaaaand here's Belarus. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** ***rocks kickass song about disclaimer***

**WARNING:** Belarus, foodplay (kinda), and some taboo feelings emerge oooooooh ***waves arms like ghost***

影ちゃん

When Alfred woke up he was sore and exhausted. He mumbled out a few indecipherable curses and nestled further into the body beside him. He groaned when Ivan squeezed his sides gently, almost lazily, and nuzzled the top of his head. "Mmm, morning," Alfred murmured, tilting his head up and kissing the Russian. He wrinkled his nose when they pulled away. "Meh, morning breath."

"Доброе утро, любовь," Ivan grumbled, smiling sleepily at the American's reaction. "How are you feeling? Good, I hope."

"Tired, sore, and good," Alfred yawned, looping his arms around Ivan's neck. He giggled when Ivan began kissing down his neck. "Heh...frisky this morning, hunh?" He moaned as Ivan left a hickey on his pulse. "Mm, you owe me _big_ for yesterday."

"I do not owe you anything." Ivan laughed and worked his hands over the American's back, working out the kinks and knots that he had probably gotten from their various sexual encounters the day before. "I won the bet 'fair and square' as you say, and I got to have you as my slave for a day. You weren't complaining very much."

"That's because there was a penalty involved for complaints," Alfred huffed. "You owe me big."

"Oh? Then maybe I can repay you?" Ivan gave his lover a wicked, perverted grin, rolling over so that he was hovering over the American. "Is there some way that I could perhaps win back your affection~?"

"Yeah, you can redeem yourself with your mouth, morning wood doesn't take care of itself." Alfred pushed the Russian down by his head, purring in appreciation as Ivan left little love bites and butterfly kisses down his body on his way down.

Ivan gave him a sly look as he disappeared under the covers entirely. Alfred just laughed and put his hands at the top of the Russian's head, giggling when he began kissing around his inner thighs, teasing around the base of his morning erection.

"_**BIG BROTHER**_!"

Everything froze. Ivan stopped. Alfred held his breath. He didn't dare even _breathe_, lest the one who let out such an inhuman, obsessive screech heard him. Finally, Ivan flipped the covers off and grabbed his pants, yanking them on and pulling his jacket over him.

"Get dressed and gather your belongings, I may need to send you home immediately," Ivan whispered, closing the door behind him. He scrambled down his stairs, finding his sister at his door, which, conveniently, had a brand new hole where the doorknob used to be. "N-N-Nata-talia, wh-wh-what is i-it, m-my d-dearest s-sister?" He could barely get his words out he was so terrified. He was trembling violently and felt like crying.

"Big brother," Natalya snarled, fist tightening around the handle of her knife. "_Where is he_?"

"Wh-who? I d-don't believe I-I-"

"That little American hussy who thinks it is okay to steal you away from me!" The Belarusian woman screamed in frustration and barreled past her brother, rampaging up his stairs and kicking in doors to find where the American was.

Alfred was just about to pull up his pants when the door to Ivan's room suddenly flew off it's hinges and crashed into the opposite wall. He looked over his shoulder, eyes wide, finding Belarus in the doorway.

She scanned him critically, every mark on his back, every scar of her brother's name, every cut of claim and ownership, then she settled on the brand on the American's ass with the star around it. That settled it. America had to die. Otherwise her darling Vanya would never come to her on his own.

"...Shit." Alfred decked himself to the floor as a knife was hurled at him. He pulled up his pants as fast as he could, rolling away from another knife attack. "For fuck's sake!" He managed to get to his feet as another knife missed him by just a hair. "Do you have your own personal portable cutlery set!"

"N-Natalya please stop!" Ivan begged, coming to the doorway, mostly hiding behind a wall.

The Belarusian woman paid him no attention, instead focusing on Alfred, who was running around trying to escape her wrath and put all his clothes on at the same time. Eventually Natalya had to pause and gather up her knives when she ran out, which gave Alfred a window of opportunity to grab his bomber jacket, his shoes and get the fuck out of that room.

Alfred slammed the door shut just as a knife thunked against it. "Come on, let's _go_!" He urgently grabbed Ivan's arm and yanked him towards the stairs, slipping on his shoes at the same time, with some difficulty.

Ivan didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed Alfred around the middle, threw him over his shoulder fireman style and ran down his stairs. He paused to get his boots before running outside to his car. He could hear his sister's inhuman screech behind him, and it scared the shit out of him.

Ivan didn't wait for Alfred to get buckled in to start up the car and get the hell out of his driveway. He only let himself relax when he could see the town coming into view. "Is...she following us?"

Alfred would have asked how she could, but he was a bit too paranoid, and since Belarus was the stalker of a ninja like Ivan it meant she was probably a ninja too, so he looked into his sideview mirror. "No. We're good." He checked the back seat just to make sure. A sigh of relief. "Fucking...fuck."

"Da. Agreed."

"What the fuck are we going to do now?" Alfred groaned, running a hand through his messy hair. "I mean, I still have my phone at your house I think...no wait, I have my phone... Shit, my bag of clothes is still there... Fuck, my _computer_!"

"I don't have a shirt on," Ivan growled, pulling one side of his jacket open to emphasize his shirtless state beneath it.

"Yeah, but Ivan, I need my laptop to _work_!" Alfred snapped back, pulling at his hair in frustration. "Where are we headed?"

"To the airport. You are going home. And I am coming with you."

"Just going to run away?"

"Da. Yes I am." Ivan cursed, thinking of all the things he would need for an extended stay at Alfred's apartment. "Дерьмо." He patted his inside pocket, praying, and silently thanked whatever god was up there that he had his phone. He pulled it out and pressed speed-dial. He prayed he would pick up, until, finally, he did.

"H-h-hello?"

"Yes, Toris, I seem to have hit quite a snag in my...relationship," Ivan cleared his throat nervously. "Natalya now knows about me and Alfred, and in a rather...hurried getaway, I seem to have misplaced my computer, my wallet, my passport, my keys, my pipe and my shirt all at home."

"And my computer and clothes!" Alfred chimed in, finally having the mind to buckle himself in.

"Da, and Alfred's computer and clothes. I am in a hurry to take a jet to America's house and I am in need of all those things. Natalya is probably still running rampant in the house, but I'm sure she wouldn't hurt you too much if you went and got me these things." Ivan knew he was asking a lot out of the Lithuanian, but he had his ways. "I'll allow you a date with Natalya if you do this for me."

"I-I-I'll see what I can do..." Toris sighed.

"Good. And please pick up the car at the airport, I don't want to leave it there for too long." Ivan then hung up, and pressed a different speed-dial button.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, sir," Ivan said cheerily to his superior. "I need my private jet ready in..." He checked the clock in his car. "About half an hour to take me to New York. Is that acceptable?"

"That's rather short notice... Why?" His boss was a little suspicious as to why, since Russia had told him he wasn't with America any longer.

"Well, funny story, I was about to take care of America's morning erection when Natalya-"

"I don't need to hear any more. Just... I'll have your jet ready." Ivan's boss sighed, obviously aggravated. Those were the three things he never wanted to hear in the same sentence... "And please, next time you tell me you won't continue a relationship, tell the truth."

"Of course, sir," Ivan giggled, hanging up.

"What was that about?" Alfred asked, confused. He didn't speak Russian.

"My boss is aggravated that we are still seeing each other, but he will have my jet ready by the time we get to the airport." Ivan just shrugged and relaxed a little. "It is good we are taking my private jet, otherwise we would be immediately turned away. Not to mention neither of us have our passports."

"Uhhh, I have myyy..." Alfred patted down his coat and pants pockets. "Wallet, phone and keys. That's it. Hey, look, I got a text from what'shisname!"

"At least you have that," Ivan sighed. "How will we get through immigration?"

"Don't worry, I'll just flash them my ID and they'll let us through. I have diplomatic priveleges and shit like that." Alfred laughed and smoothed out his jacket. "That was scary."

"Da, it was." Ivan didn't want to think about it. "Do not worry about it, Lithuania will take care of all the belongings we need. Though I can not ensure your computer's safety, and your clothes may be burned by the time Toris gets to them."

"I have all my shit on a flashdrive that I forgot at home, I can deal with it."

"I praise your forgetfulness for once."

影ちゃん

After ten hours up in the air and another hour of trying to convince security that Ivan wasn't a Russian terrorist sent to brainwash everyone into communism and having to explain the reason that he was shirtless beneath his jacket was because...well, they didn't actually come up with a successful excuse for that one, but they were finally home.

"Ohhhh myyyy goooood, I haaaaaate the aaaairpooort," Alfred moaned, collapsing on his couch, giving a loud 'Oof!' when Ivan followed suit, right on top of him.

Ivan just grunted in agreement. "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"Why don't you just take advantage of the opportunity and lie shirtless on my bed looking sexy like a normal boyfriend would?"

"Since when am I your 'boyfriend'?"

"I dunno, figured that was the appropriate term," Alfred sighed. "Get off." Without waiting he pushed Ivan off forcibly and sat up, stretching. "Even though I slept most of the flight I'm so tiiiired."

"You get used to it, it is jetlag, that is all." Ivan shrugged.

"What time is it?"

Ivan checked his phone, sighing. "Seven PM in Moscow. Which means it is eleven AM right now."

"Fuck. I'm hungry, but it doesn't feel like breakfast," Alfred groaned. "I don't think there's any food anyway. Hey...where the hell is Tony?"

"I wouldn't know." Ivan made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "You do not have much food. You have some Chinese takeout that looks as if it has gone bad, leftover pizza, and a few cans of whipped cream." Who the hell needed four cans of whipped cream?

"Can you toss me a can of whipped cream?" Said can was tossed to him immediately, and he opened it as quickly as he could, aiming the nozzle right into his mouth. A hiss of suppressed air escaped into the air and his mouth was suddenly full of sweet, delicious whipped cream. He moaned in approval, doing his best to swallow. "Oh my god that is amazing." And it was just the sugar boost he needed, too.

Ivan chuckled and looked down at him from behind the couch. "You have some here..." He pointed to his face to gesture where Alfred had some whipped cream still on him. He sighed when Alfred's wiped the opposite side, where the whipped cream wasn't. "Nyet, любовь, other side." He groaned when Alfred missed it completely. "Here, let me." He leaned in and licked off the whipped cream, grinning when Alfred let out a little squeak of surprise. "Mmm, sweet~"

"Cold!" Alfred stuck his tongue out at the Russian, rubbing his cheek. "How the fuck is your tongue that cold? I don't care if you chug frozen vodka like a lapsed alcoholic, no one's tongue can be so fucking naturally cold!"

"You never seem to complain," Ivan laughed. He giggled when Alfred squirted more whipped cream into his mouth. He wiped off some that had missed his mouth with his thumb, chuckling. "You are rather slobby, любовь. Perhaps it will be good to have me here for a bit, I will make you clean up."

"Great, so I get a commie maid that fucks my brains out 24/7. Just what I wanted," Alfred sniped sarcastically. "...Wait, as long as you call _me_ master this time, I'm cool with it," Alfred corrected himself, helping himself to more whipped cream. He shook the can a little, pouting when he found it half-empty. "Dammit..."

"That is what happens when you guzzle it down like you are starved. And no, I will not be your maid, I do not clean. I make other people clean for me. I will simply make you clean up after yourself." Ivan shook his head. "Would you please stop that?" He was considering taking the can of whipped cream away, just so that the American would eat something relatively food-like instead.

"No way!" Alfred huffed. "You want to have some?" He offered, holding the can out. "It's fun to take it straight from the can."

"...No, Alfred, I do not want any. That will make you sick. Eat real food. If you'd like, I will make you something to eat."

"Come on, it's good! Open your mouth." Alfred wasn't about to let this go. He was feeling a little lightheaded from the sugar rush, and he didn't want to be the only one who felt sick later.

Sighing, Ivan decided it was better to indulge the American rather than fight him, and opened his mouth.

Alfred grinned triumphantly and aimed the nozzled into Ivan's mouth, pressing on it until the white cream escaped and filled his lover's mouth. He laughed when the Russian swallowed and coughed a bit. He yelped when the can was yanked out of his hand and aimed at his face, whipped cream spurting out onto his face and into his hair. "Heeey!" He squeaked and giggled when Ivan began licking up the whipped cream off his face. "Ahaha, no no, stop, you dick!"

"It's in your hair," Ivan giggled, giving one last lick. He handed the whipped cream can back to the American, laughing when Alfred just threw it back at him in mock anger. He got up and shouldered off his jacket, draping it over the back of the couch and going back into the kitchen to search for more food. His stomach ached a little from the pure sugar he had ingested.

Alfred peaked over the back of the couch, smiling wryly. "Y'know, if you're going to walk around my house without a shirt on maybe you should take your pants off, too," he offered, giving his lover a sly look.

Ivan grinned and popped the button of his pants before sliding them down and kicking them off. He went on in his search of the kitchen, hoping to find something edible that wasn't pure sugar. He tried the fridge again, identifying the things he had overlooked before. There was a moldy loaf of bread, a tupperwear container with a stickynote on top labeling it 'leftovers' and...was that...? "Oh, Alfred, did you go out and buy me vodka for when I stay with you?"

"I, uh, figured I should..." Alfred blushed a little. "It's just two bottles. I just bought some before I left for the meeting, 'cause I was hoping you would come home with me afterwards."

"That is sweet of you. I will have some now," Ivan giggled, taking the vodka bottle out of the fridge and cracking it open.

"Grab some more whipped cream too," Alfred ordered, shimmying out of his pants. He hadn't originally planned to have sex right after they got home, but he was running on sugar and he was just the slightest bit horny.

Ivan chuckled and came back to his lover. He tilted the vodka back and took a long gulp, draining the bottle a good third of the way. "You will need more than just two bottles to slake my thirst, подсолнечник," he purred, leaning down for a kiss. "Shall we continue this in the bedroom, perhaps?"

"Why?"

"Because I do not like having sex on your couch, it hurts my back."

"God, you're so fucking ancient!" Alfred huffed, rolling his eyes. He took the can of whipped cream from the Russian. "Fine, shit. You could have just said that in the first place. Or you could just be forceful. I find that sexy, too."

"Just get your fat ass up so we can move into the bedroom." Ivan would have added a compliment to said ass, but he had already insulted it so he would do so another time.

"Yeah, and it's a fat ass you love to fuck." Alfred wiggled his hips as he looked over his shoulder, tossing his can of whipped cream at the Russian. "If you put that somewhere I'll lick it off." He disappeared into his bedroom before Ivan could further delve into that subject.

Ivan looked at the can of whipped cream, down to his crotch, then to the doorway to Alfred's bedroom, then back to the whipped cream again, and repeat. He decided it was worth it and coated himself in whipped cream. "Alfred~!"

Alfred looked over his shoulder where he was sifting through the contents of his bedside table drawer. "Y'know, I wasn't actually being serious."

"Yes, well, do it anyway, because now I feel silly."

Alfred laughed and rolled his eyes. He got on his knees in front of the Russian and began licking the whipped cream off in broad, sultry licks. He moaned in satisfaction, swallowing the sticky cream as he continued. He took Ivan's member into his mouth, his tongue lapping eagerly at the sugary substance. When he pulled off he wiped his mouth with his wrist. "Mm, sweet," he purred, diving in to lick up the spots he had missed.

Ivan pulled Alfred up and shoved him onto the bed, crawling on top of him. He kissed Alfred forcefully, tangling a hand in his hair and tightening his grip. When he broke away he licked his lips, the remaining sweet taste of Alfred's mouth spreading on his tongue. "I knew that we would move on to foodplay eventually. I'm surprised it hasn't actually come up sooner."

"Wanna find out what else I'll lick stuff off of?" Alfred stuck his tongue out provocatively.

Ivan snorted and grabbed the open can of whipped cream. "Just open your mouth." When the American did as he ordered, Ivan pressed the nozzle, filling Alfred's mouth with the cream. He giggled when some got on his cheeks and nose. "You know, it looks like _something else_ when it gets all over your face~"

"Mmm, trust me, if they made canned cum my house would be full of it," Alfred promised. "You know what? Fuck waiting for someone else to make that a reality. I'm gonna market it myself. Canned cum for gay guys! ...And chicks too, I guess."

"While I find you incredibly amusing, you are getting distracted." Ivan was trying to ignore the fact that there were so many names he could call the American right then. But no, he had to be nice this time. He had to hold back and- "You are a little slut, you know that?" Okay, fuck holding back.

"I'm sorry that I can appreciate the taste of bodily fluids," Alfred snorted. When Ivan gave him a _look_ he decided he should probably come up with a comeback. "Okay, I guess that is a little weird and maybe just a bit creepy, but _shut up_!"

"I didn't say anything."

"I was- I- Don't- Shut up!"

Ivan laughed and silenced the American by spraying more whipped cream into his mouth. When some escaped him he licked it up, trailing downwards to his more sensitive regions. "Does Florida like whipped cream, too~?"

"Why don't you find out?" Alfred wiped his mouth of any whipped cream that he had missed, licking his fingers clean.

"I'm afraid I don't give oral, Alfred, you will have to just deal with that."

"Yes you do! You did that one time!"

"Well, now, why don't we just find out if you're flexible enough to clean Florida up all by yourself!"

"You're changing the subject," Alfred huffed. He yelped when the cold whipped cream was spread over Florida. "Ivan, that's not funny, it's cold!"

"I wonder if I bend you, could you clean yourself up all on your own~?" Ivan had a wicked, perverted grin plastered on his face. It did not sit well with Alfred.

"Don't. You fucking. _Dare_." Alfred jabbed a finger at the Russian with every break in his words.

Ivan laughed. "Fine, fine, I'll do it myself. You are so picky! Won't even experiment a little~" The Russian pushed Alfred back and leaned down, taking Florida in in one swift movement. He held Alfred's hips down as he began to buck, not wanting to choke himself. When he pulled off he giggled, his entire mouth tasting sweet. "Sweet~"

"Don't stop!" Alfred whined, pushing down on the Russian's head. "It feels good, and you don't usually give me blowjobs!"

"Yes, there is a reason for that, любовь," Ivan chuckled, giving Florida another lick. "It is a matter of power and submission in our relationship."

"And what does- ahh! D-does that mean?" Alfred groaned as he tangled his hands in Ivan's hair, moaning as that wonderful mouth took in more of him.

"I was reading some relationship books a bit ago and they talked about that, but this is off topic. We will talk of this later, there are much more important matters at the moment," Ivan replied, pulling off and pushing Alfred's legs up.

"You were reading _relationship_ books!" Alfred gawked, yelping in surprise as Ivan pressed a finger into him. "Nnn... W...were they any help?"

"Not at all, unsurprisingly. Though we aren't exactly the prime example of a correctly functioning couple," Ivan snorted, pushing in a second finger. He scissored them to stretch his lover for what was to come. "I wonder if I put sweets down here, would you get mad at me~?"

"Fuck yeah I'd get mad at you, do you know how fucking hard it is to clean that shit out!" Alfred bristled, smacking the Russian on the back of the head. "The last time Mattie did that I had maple syrup stuck up my ass for like, three days! It was sticky and yucky and it didn't come out of my pants!"

"I had a feeling you and Matvey did something like this. Well, it is good you have experience, because I most certainly do not."

"Don't you like, torture Lithuania and stuff?" Alfred scoffed. He gasped when Ivan brushed up against his sweet spot.

"'Torture' is a rather strong word. I prefer 'experimentation'." Ivan grinned sheepishly at the American. "And even so, I don't any more. At least not sexually. Besides, I would not use something as uncouth as whipped cream."

"I don't know what that word means."

"I figured you wouldn't," Ivan sighed. He spied his bottle of vodka and grinned. Withdrawing his fingers, he took his vodka and giggled. "I am enjoying this vodka, even if it is a tad weak. Perhaps I would enjoy it more if I were licking it off of you~?"

"Wait, what are you- arrrgh that's _cold_!" Alfred shuddered as the icy vodka dripped over his chest and an equally cold tongue began lapping it off of his smooth skin. He groaned as Ivan's sinful tongue flicked over his hardened nipples and more vodka was poured over him, this time sliding down his tightened abs and taut stomach. He tangled his hands in Ivan's ashen blonde hair, yelping in surprise when the Russian gave a playful nip at his stomach. "Ahhn...wh-what the hell?"

Ivan gave one final lick to gather up a stray bead of vodka before replying. "I am enjoying my vodka very much," he giggled. Alfred wanted to punch him. "Fine then, if you are so unsatisfied with my attempt to play then why don't you tell me how you and Matvey did it?"

"Um, without you shoving half a bottle of pure Canadian maple syrup up my ass and then proceeding to eat it out please."

"I do not like maple syrup much anyway." Ivan shrugged. "Would you like it if I just emptied this into your mouth?" He picked up the whipped cream can and laughed when Alfred blushed a little and nodded. "Well, I won't. That can not be healthy."

"Do it anyway," Alfred demanded, opening his mouth wide.

"You might want to shut your mouth, lest I fill it up with something. And should I do that, you would find that that thing isn't whipped cream," Ivan laughed. He leaned in for a kiss, tasting everything sweet in Alfred's mouth.

Alfred moaned into the kiss, trying to keep Ivan there when he attempted to pull back. When the kiss broke he licked his lips suggestively. "You taste like vodka."

"And you taste sweet, my sunflower~! I didn't know sunflowers tasted sweet!" Ivan giggled and kissed him against, pushing his legs apart. He took his vodka again and gulped down the rest of the clear liquid. "Aww, I am out…"

"We'll get you more later, fuck me now," Alfred demanded as he pulled his knees up to reveal his aching arousal.

"What a needy little slut I have here," Ivan chuckled, pushing Alfred's legs up even more so that his lower body was elevated up for easy access. The Russian purred and leaned in, driving his tongue into that needy, welcoming hole. He moaned loud into the delicious ass as Alfred grabbed a hold of his hair.

Alfred mewled and whined, hooking his legs over Ivan's shoulders and pulling him in further. He groaned loudly as Ivan began thrusting his tongue in and out of him, laving his inner walls with saliva. He yelped when the Russian pulled his tongue out and nipped at his inner thighs playfully. "Ahnn, I-Ivan, no…"

"Lube," Ivan grunted, wiping his mouth on his forearm. "Where is the lube?"

"Drawer," Alfred replied breathlessly, blindly reaching over and opening his drawer. He felt around for a moment before pulling out a tube of lubricant. "Shit, this is my last one…" He wished they'd had enough time to bring some of the self-warming lube. Stupid Belarus…

"Give it," Ivan ordered, not even waiting for the American to hand the tube over before he snatched it away. As he spread it over his cock he couldn't help but gag. It smelled far too sweet and floral for his tastes. "This smells disgusting."

"I think it was in the gift basket at the G8 meeting," Alfred replied, wrinkling his nose when he got a whiff of the strong smelling lubricant. "Yuck, France has bad taste in lube. Smells like roses."

"You do not see the symbolism in that?" Ivan asked, pushing Alfred's legs up a bit more. He easily pushed in and moaned at the tight heat encircling his cock. "Ah, д-дерьмо…"

"What symbolis- gah! S-symbolism?" Alfred yelped in surprise as Ivan grabbed his legs and pulled them over his shoulders, sinking even deeper inside him.

"The rose is your national flower, da?"

"…It is?"

Ivan frowned. "Da, it is, Alfred. You did not even know your national flower?"

"Well, no, but I know all my states' flowers. Delaware's is the peach blossom, Pennsylvania's is the mountain laurel, New Jersey's is the violet, Georgia's is—" A hand was slapped over his mouth before he could go on. A good thing, too, otherwise he would have gone all the way to Hawaii.

"Do shut up, I don't need to know," Ivan sighed, rolling his eyes. Really, Alfred could recite all his states' flowers, but not his national flower? "You are so incredibly dense it makes me question why you are not dead yet."

"Heeeeeeey!" Alfred whined childishly. He pouted, but then came up with a question. "What's your national flower?" Something in the back of his head nagged at him that this wasn't the time to be having this conversation, but now he was curious.

"Chamomile." Ivan shrugged and began thrusting shallowly. He groaned, giving a low moan as the American clenched around him tightly. "In…the Soviet Union it was the carnation."

"Oh," Alfred mumbled, arching and letting out a high pitched keen as his sweet spot was brushed just barely. "Wh-why not sunflowers?"

"Because chamomile is native to Russia and sunflowers are not," Ivan grunted, his thrusts beginning to pick up speed. "I do- nn- often wish I was warm enough to have sunflowers be native to my lands, though." That reminded him, he would have to call Lithuania and have him tend to the garden while he was gone.

Alfred nodded and moaned. He almost felt a little bad for the Russian. He himself had so many sunflowers that he took them for granted… Maybe he could give Ivan a bouquet or something later on. Alfred yelped when a hand connected with his rear. "What the fuck was that for!"

"This is far too much of a distraction, pay attention," Ivan ordered as he snapped his hips forward. His breathing hitched as the American squeezed his cock tightly. "Nn, дерьмо… You are so fucking tight."

"Always," Alfred laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows. It always felt good to make Ivan curse since he didn't often do it in English. "Go harder, you're being too nice." It felt too weird for Ivan to be gentle with him, he would rather be humiliated for the most part.

Alfred moaned when the Russian sped up, hitting his sweet spot harder with each twitch of his hips. Alfred tried to spread his legs, only for Ivan to keep them held firmly over his shoulders. He loved how deep Ivan got, but he wanted some freedom.

Alfred took action and flipped their positions. He took a moment to properly straddle his lover's hips and get comfortable before he rocked his hips languidly, grinding into the Russian below him and grinning when Ivan bucked up, desperate for friction.

Wasting no more time on teasing, Alfred pulled himself up and let gravity do the rest of the work for him. He gasped as Ivan struck his sweet spot, that one special bundle of nerves sending violent shocks of electricity and ecstasy up his spine.

"Fuck," Alfred breathed, his back bowing forward so far it was almost painful. He placed his hands behind him and fisted the sheets beneath him, rocking his hips forward. He moaned loudly when Ivan grinded up into him once more. The American yelped when he was yanked down so that their chests were touching and a pair of lips were placed on his own, forcing his mouth open roughly.

Moaning into the kiss, Alfred continued to rock his hips and create the beloved friction they both needed. He fought halfheartedly against the tongue invading his mouth but soon let Ivan dominate the kiss, more preoccupied with fucking himself on the Russian's cock.

Ivan broke the heated kiss for a moment to suck in a deep breath before diving in and ravaging Alfred's mouth once again. The second time he pulled back a thick bridge of saliva connected them. He groaned when Alfred kissed him again briefly. "Я тебя люблю," Ivan murmured under his breath.

Ivan's eyes widened and his breathing hitched, scared of his own words and so glad that Alfred couldn't understand them, and yanked the American down into another kiss to divert away from his momentary faux pas. He honestly hadn't meant to say that, and he didn't know if he even meant it. He just didn't want to think about it.

Alfred let out a quiet cry as he came, his sounds of orgasm silenced by Ivan's mouth. He broke the kiss and wiped his mouth, rolling his hips and rocking gently so that Ivan could reach his own end.

After a few moments Ivan came and they both went limp. After a moment they maneuvered so that they were lying beside one another. Ivan groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. He awkwardly looked away, feeling almost guilty for his earlier words.

"Hey, what's up?" Alfred panted, propping himself up on his elbows. "You seemed kinda weird at the end there. Something up?"

"Nyet," Ivan replied and swung his legs out of bed. He cracked his back with a pained groan and got to his feet. "I am thirsty, do you want anything?"

"Nah. My stomach is actually hurting a little…"

"That is what you get for eating whipped cream straight out of the can when the only other food you have eaten in the last hour is airline food that tastes like shit," Ivan scolded him with a quiet chuckle. He disappeared and came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and the second bottle of vodka, and surprisingly he handed Alfred the vodka bottle. "Drink, it will help you with your stomachache. Just a little though, too much will make it worse."

Alfred cringed at the thought of drinking vodka straight, but took the open bottle and took a small sip. He winced at the burn that accompanied the liquid down his throat. "Ugh…I prefer to drink vodka with something else…not just straight out of the bottle." He was a whiskey man, vodka wasn't exactly his first choice.

"Da, I know you do. To each his own." Ivan set the vodka bottle down and took a long gulp out of the glass filled with water before handing it to Alfred.

"Nnnmm, my tummy still hurts. You made it worse," Alfred whined childishly. He nursed the glass of water delicately, wincing when the liquid made its way down to his stomach.

"Give it time, любовь," Ivan replied and took a gulp of vodka. He set the bottle own and capped it, then got into bed. "Do you want to take a nap?"

Alfred nodded, looking like a pathetic child with a toothache or a scraped knee. Ivan couldn't help but giggle and gather him up in his arms. He kissed him on the forehead and pulled the covers around them.

"Can you close the curtains?" Ivan sighed but got up and closed the curtains to block out what little sunlight remained of the day.

"Now sleep, любовь, you will feel better when you wake up." Ivan wrapped his arms around the American and began humming a lullaby his sister had taught him when he was younger.

影ちゃん

Alfred awoke to the sound of an obnoxiously loud ringtone that was definitely not his. He groaned and clutched at the arms around his waist as they tried to leave him, unwilling to let that comfortably cool presence go. But eventually Ivan won out and left the bed.

When Ivan returned he sighed and got right back into bed. "That was Lithuania. He is at the airport. One of us should go pick him up. He has our bags and belongings with him. Your computer is in one piece, but your clothes were burned. I apologize for my sister."

"It's fine, besides my computer there wasn't much I was worried about." Alfred immediately attached himself to the large Russian, humming an indistinct tune.

"Come on, Alfred, we should go get him. He has a flight back to Vilnius in a couple hours he has to catch," Ivan urged. He didn't blame Alfred for not wanting to get up. He didn't want to either.

"Fiiine. Promise we can have sex in an airport bathroom stall?"

"…Da, why not."

影ちゃん

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Lol me and my mistress had a fight over whether 'laving' was a word or not. I won. ***trollface*** I brought it up on the Dictionary application on Maccy, and she went to find my mom's old dictionary. The word was in both of them. ***more trollface*** I've been rocking the new(ish) pokemon games for the past couple weeks. While as a veteran (though I know not as much as others) of pokemon I am required to hate anything after second gen, I think of it differently. Don't hate the gens, hate the people who don't bother memorizing the generations before gen V and yet still claim to love pokemon. Also I like Hydreigon. And Zekrom. And Galvantula. Generation V isn't bad, okay? Thank you. (second gen is forever my favorite though).

**Translations:**  
>Я тебя люблю - I love you<p>

**Sneak Peek:** Some failsex and cute Uke!Russia for you here.

Reviews feed both Shadow and Fluffy. Fluffy has been a good boy and he deserves from shota boys and reviews. Both would be very nice. And some souls for Shadow. Because she's fairly starving atm.


	24. FML

**Opening Statements:** lol this chapter... I have to get my student body ID card and everything today...ugh. Schooool, why the fuck are you coming so soon? Why must summer end? Well, since it's kinda raining, I think summer's already gone... I CAN STILL DREAM. Anyway, here have adorable uke!Russia. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Le woof

**WARNING:** Role reversal, failsex, toys

影ちゃん

"A-Alfred, I am not so sure about this..." Ivan gnawed on his bottom lip nervously. He flexed his hands for what felt like the millionth time, feeling the restraint of the handcuffs around his wrists. His hands were held above him, the chain of the handcuffs looped around the middle post of Alfred's headboard. The only article of clothing he had on was his scarf, and Alfred was working on getting that off of him already. "D-do you have to take my scarf?" It was a part of him, he felt naked without it, not to mention his scars were on display for anyone to see which in itself made him feel a bit queasy.

"We're at my house, we're gonna do what I want to do," Alfred snapped as he unwound the pink scarf from Ivan's neck. He made sure to fold it up carefully and place it on his bedside table with care. "You get way too much control anyway, I want in."

"A-alright," Ivan muttered timidly, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks. "P-promise to be gentle though, Alfred, the last time you were too rough..." It amused Alfred greatly at how vast the differences between Ivan's personality were when their positions were flipped.

"I can promise, but then I'd probably forget and be rough anyway." Alfred shrugged and retrieved the lube from the bedside table. "Consider this my payback. You made me call you 'master' and whatnot. I had to do anything you said for an entire day, now I get to tie you up and make you my bitch as revenge."

"But that was the result of a bet, I do not see much fairness in this situation…"

"Who the fuck said I was going to make it fair?"

Ivan didn't have a rebuttal, and instead kept his mouth shut. He whined quietly when a slicked finger prodded at his hole, easily slipping in and rubbing his insides uncomfortably. "Nn...A-Alfred, please be gentle..."

"Fuck, you're such a baby!" Alfred huffed but went slower and carefully inserted a second finger. His slender fingers stretched the Russian carefully, searching out that one spot that would make it more bearable and so much more pleasurable.

Ivan let out a strangled sound of choked pleasure as Alfred brushed up against his sweet spot. He groaned and squirmed under Alfred's touch, cheeks heating up as he moaned and mewled.

"Y'know, despite you telling me how an entire army DP'd you a bunch times, you're really tight."

Ivan's cheeks went red and he felt like throwing up. "A-Alfred, don't say that! I...I don't want to think about that!"

Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I guess that was pretty horrible. But seriously, stop whining."

Sighing, Ivan nodded and clamped his mouth shut, stifling a few whines of pleasure as Alfred stretched his further. He yelped when his sweet spot was stabbed viciously, wiggling and trying not to buck into the feeling.

Alfred leaned over and began rooting around in the drawer of his bedside table until he gave a little 'Aha!' and pulled out a red, phallus shaped vibrator. "Okay, I cleaned this after the last time I used it so it should be fine to use on you."

"Wh-what? But I thought we were just-"

"Just shut up, okay?" Alfred was honestly trying to be nice here, but Ivan was acting like such a wimp. This was a man who had forced him to tears before, and now he was scared of a vibrator. It wasn't even close to Florida's size, he didn't see how it could be scary for the Russian. "You've taken Florida just fine before, don't be such a pussy about a vibrator."

"It is not the-" Ivan cut himself off to groan as Alfred rubbed his fingers against his sweet spot. "I-it is not that... J-just the fact that it is synthetic and not real flesh, it bothers me." The Russian squirmed under his lover's ministrations, gasping when Alfred pressed against his sweet spot again.

"You shove dildos and vibrators up my ass all the time!"

"Da, but that is you, not me."

"You're such a fucking hypocrite," Alfred huffed and withdrew his fingers. He replaced them with the vibrator, watching as Ivan groaned when it slipped in, arching away from the foreign feeling. The American twisted the switch at the base of the toy, causing it to whir to life inside the Russian with a lively 'vrrr' sound. "You can dish it but you can't take it. You're such a fucking commie."

Ivan blushed, jumping a little when the toy began vibrating pleasantly inside him. It was soft, which he appreciated. The way their roles were being reversed here was bothering him, though. He didn't like it that he wasn't the one in control, it reminded him too much of Mongolian Empire. He instantly pushed thoughts of the empire out of his mind, reminding himself over and over that he was dead and that Alfred was nothing like him so he didn't have to worry about being forced to do anything he didn't want to. Well, anything that would bring about a panic attack, really. He already didn't really want to be bottoming.

Ivan's train of thought ended as Alfred began moving the vibrator in and out of him. The Russian groaned, biting his lip as the toy brushed and vibrated against his sweet spot. "Y-you are- nn- g-getting th-the pipe when we are d-done here," he promised, glaring.

Alfred sucked in a sharp breath upon hearing that, but stood his ground. "That's...that's an empty threat and you know it," he shot back, turning the vibrations up stronger on the toy.

"D-da, t-today it is, b-but can you be so sure- ahh! A-about next time?" That vibrator was really distracting.

"I'm not scared of that thing," Alfred lied.

Ivan would have countered that with some snarky quip, but he found it hard to concentrate when his lover was torturing him with a vibrator. He would definitely be getting Alfred back for this. Perhaps not the pipe, but he would definitely be putting some 'restraint' on Florida the next time they played.

"Ahh...A-Alfred, gentle..." Ivan chomped down on his bottom lip as the American used the vibrator to rub against his sweet spot. A groan escaped him as Alfred wiggled the toy but didn't pull it out.

"Hey, think I might be able to fit Florida in too?" Alrfed mused as he continued to pull the toy in and out gently. He turned the vibrations up another notch. "It'd feel good for both of us."

Ivan tried to swallow the bile that was trying to find a way out of throat. "N-no, Alfred, please don't do that..." If this already reminded him of Mongolian Empire then double penetration would probably send him into a panic attack.

"Fine." Alfred didn't push the subject, but was thinking of a way to bring it up again later. He bit his lip and watched Ivan's face contort in pleasure as he turned up the vibrator another notch, his pants uncomfortably tight. He reached down with his free hand and palmed the crotch of his slacks gently, groaning as he did so.

Ivan moaned as he saw Alfred rubbing himself through his pants, eyes half lidded and half wishing the American would take Florida out and fuck him already. He was beginning to find the synthetic feel of the vibrator a nuisance.

Suddenly, like a bucket of water dumped on them while they were sleeping, someone knocked at Alfred's front door.

"Don't," Ivan said, violet eyes narrowing down to angry slits as it looked like Alfred was about to get up.

"I have to."

"No you don't. Leave them out there. They deserve it for interrupting us."

"I can't, it might be my boss," Alfred sighed, getting off the bed. "If it is my boss, you're not actually you, you're a hooker I picked up that looks a lot like Russia."

"You are definitely getting the pipe after this," Ivan hissed, kicking out and trying to hit the American. His eyes went wide when he saw Alfred reach into his bedside table drawer and draw out a length of red ribbon. "Don't you dare!"

"I can't just have you going soft on me!" Alfred huffed, easily subduing the struggling Russian and tying the ribbon tight around the base of Ivan's erection. "I'll try and be quick, I promise. Just hang tight, kay?"

"I will get you back for this, Alfred!"

"Think of this as payback for all the times you've left me alone with a cockring on or a dildo up my ass," Alfred snapped as he shut the door and half-jogged to his front door. As he was opening it he cursed, realizing that he didn't have a shirt on and his erection was harder than frozen diamonds and very noticeable. 'Fuck, too late now.'

"Hey, Al," Canada said, holding Kumajirou out to his brother so his bear could give him a hug. "Are you ready for work?"

"...Who...?" Alfred drew a total blank. Was this his clone or something...?

"Al! It's Matthew! Ca-na-da! Your brother!"

Oh.

Right.

...

He knew that.

"Shit, sorry, bro..." Alfred rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I was...my mind was elsewhere, kay? Why are you here?"

"Did you forget we have work to do? I called you last week to remind you I was coming to help you with stuff," Matthew huffed angrily and shoved Kumajirou into Alfred's arms. "Take Kumajo...Kumaki...take him for me, I'm hungry and tired from the plane ride."

"I remember now," Alfred sighed but kicked his door shut and held Kumajirou up. "Hey, buddy, how's it goin'?"

Kumajirou just licked his nose and gave him a blank look. "Food?"

"Al, how old is this pizza?" Matthew called from the kitchen.

"Fuck if I know." Alfred shrugged and put Kumajirou on the couch. "Um...just...one minute. I have to...get something from my room." He rushed to his door and opened it just a crack, peering in and seeing Ivan sitting there on the bed, hands handcuffed above him and legs spread invitingly. He almost choked and dove onto the bed in desperation and arousal, just barely managing to keep himself right outside the door. "Change of plans, I forgot me and Mattie have work stuff, so just hold on, I'll see how long this will take."

"Hurry up!" Ivan hissed at him, squirming in discomfort. The vibrator was not helping to distract him from the growing ache in his lower regions.

"Just-just shut up until I come back, alright?" Alfred quickly shut the door and turned around, searching around on the floor for a shirt he had thrown there. He cursed when he didn't find one. What the fuck, Ivan? Why the hell did that commie bastard have to go and clean his apartment!

"Do you have all the stuff you need?" Matthew asked as he opened up the bag he had brought with him. Kumajirou roamed around the house, sniffing about in case there was food nearby.

"Um, one sec, let me grab my computer..." One more embarrassing trip into the bedroom to gather up his paperwork and computer. Ivan looked about ready to murder him. Alfred tried not to focus on that and just get the work over with. "So, uh, how long is this gonna take...?"

"I don't know, Al," Matthew sighed, scratching Kumajirou's ears as he opened up his laptop. "Probably a few hours. Are you going to put a shirt on?"

"I...I... Please don't make me go back into my bedroom..."

Quirking an eyebrow, Matthew frowned. "Is...something wrong, Al?"

"No! Nononono, everything is totally fine! It's just...um...cold, yeah."

Matthew rolled his eyes. Something was obviously up, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what it was. "Fine. Not like I've never seen you naked before, eh?" He sent his brother just the slightest flirty look.

"Uh, Mattie, I'm all for fooling around, but we kinda can't." Especially if Ivan was in the _next room over_.

"I wasn't really getting at anything, just a little teasing, Al." Matthew just turned back to his computer and pulled open a few documents. "All ready?"

"Y-yeah..." _'Oh fuck Ivan is sooooo going to kill me...'_

Every time Alfred clicked his mouse he expected Ivan to come crashing through the bedroom doorway and drag him away. He flinched when Matthew tapped his shoulder, half-expecting to be shoved up against the wall and raped.

"Al? Are you okay?" Matthew furrowed his brow with concern. Something was definitely up. "Is something wrong?"

"Hunh? Oh. Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you've been looking at your computer screen and doing nothing for the last ten minutes."

"Oh. It's just...um...it froze," he covered lamely, rubbing the back of his neck and gnawing at his bottom lip.

Matthew arched an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. The Canadian leaned over and tapped the trackpad on Alfred's laptop, and the mouse moved perfectly. He looked at the American expectantly, crossing his arms.

"Oh. Uh..."

"Al, is something up?" Matthew asked, his unamused look turning into one of concern. "Like at work? Or with you and Ivan or something?"

"Well...sort of." Like how Ivan was handcuffed to his bed that very moment, and was (surprisingly) patiently waiting for him to come fuck him.

"Did you two have a fight?" Matthew asked. Though he was sure that if Alfred and Ivan had had a real fight the American would have already bowled over his door in search of a shoulder to cry on while he wailed about his problems to his brother and ate anything fatty like a true American girl who was having romanticism problems. This was not a hyperbole at all.

"Well, no, but..." Alfred's eyes strayed to look at the door to his bedroom. Matthew's eyes followed.

"What? Is something in there?"

"...Hey, can you go grab me a shirt?" If Matthew wanted to know what was going on, he would show him. As discreetly and indirectly as he could.

"Um...sure," Matthew said and stood, walking over to the American's door. He opened it easily, without disregard for whatever might be in there, and came face to face with the view of Ivan against the headboard, handcuffed, vibrator up his ass and a very tidy looking ribbon around the base of his cock. "..."

"G-g-good evening, M-Matvey," Ivan breathed through clenched teeth and trembling lips. He squirmed on the bed, looking incredibly uncomfortable and aroused. "W-would you d-do me the f-favor of t-t-telling Alfred I w-will be n-needing m-my pipe for wh-when he is d-done with m-me?"

Matthew blinked, face stoic and unfazed. He leaned down and picked up a shirt that lie of the floor. "Yeah, I'll tell him." And he closed to the door, turning to his brother. He tossed the shirt at the American and sat down beside him, seeming totally unaffected. "Ivan is going to rape you with his pipe when he's free."

"Yeah, I sorta kinda already knew that might come up..."

"How many times has he let you top him?" Matthew asked curiously, that image of Ivan tied up and helpless unable to escape his mind.

"Not that many." Alfred shrugged. He pulled the shirt over his head and let out a little sigh of relief to finally cover himself from the mild cold in his home. Ivan seemed to always bring that with him when he visited. "A few times when we got drunk, other times where I convinced him. He doesn't like it that much."

Matthew nodded and shrugged. "Maybe you should go finish up. I can wait. I'm hungry anyway. I'm going to order some pizza, okay?"

Alfred needed no further prompt to toss off his shirt again and lose his pants as he dove through his door and shouted something about pepperoni on his pizza to the Canadian.

"Sorry that took so long," Alfred said hurriedly, reaching over to the bedside table and taking the lube. He eased the vibrator out of the Russian and switched it off before opening the lube and spreading it over his hands and onto his growing erection.

"You will be punished for this," Ivan assured him, groaning as the vibrator left him. That thing would definitely be chucked out the window later. The Russian gasped as something else, something warmer and thicker, nudged at his stretched entrance. Instinctively he hooked his legs around Alfred's waist as the American sunk into him all the way to the hilt. An instinct he hated having. Old habits die hard, especially disgusting ones like wrapping one's legs around a rapist because it felt better for their attacker and it made the intercourse hurt less. At least this time it was consentual and he didn't have to worry about being hurt.

"Fucking shit," Alfred gasped, sucking in a sharp breath as the Russian tightened around him. He didn't get to feel this often, he was always happy being a sub, but being the dominant once in a while was good. "Holy shit, Ivan, loosen up a little! Fuck, Florida is gonna like, fall off..." Despite his words, that tight heat was amazing and he didn't want it to stop.

"A-Alfred, please, make this quick...t-take the fucking ribbon off," Ivan demanded through gritted teeth. Alfred moaned as he heard the Russian curse; it was just so hot for some reason.

Alfred placed his hands at Ivan's shoulders and pulled out before snapping his hips forward again, groaning as Ivan tightened around him. "R-right, sorry..." He reached between them and loosened the ribbon, tossing it away before he fisted Ivan's erection firmly.

It took only a few strokes and thrusts to get the Russian off, after been deprived for so long. Alfred had no idea how long it had been, at least an hour. The American moaned as Ivan clenched around him tightly and continued to thrust, seeking his own end. "Holy shit, Ivan," he panted, "no wonder that guy raped you a bunch of times, I would too!"

Ivan groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "Alfred please, I don't want to talk about this..." He grunted as Alfred stopped and came inside him, giving him that oddly full feeling that he hadn't felt in a while. He cracked one eye open, looking a bit more playful now that Alfred was done. "You have the habit of saying rather offensive things while on top, do you realize this?"

"Um...sorry." Alfred averted his gaze and took the keys for the handcuffs off the bedside table. "Why do you always act like being on bottom is a chore?" Ivan was so different during their sessions when he was bottom and then he just went right back to normal when they were done.

"You would too if you were...oh, right. Well, I mean multiple times, by multiple people."

"Wow, so you raping me is totally justified?"

"Da, it is." Ivan rubbed his wrists gently and grimaced as he saw the purple rings that had appeared there. He looked to Alfred with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Alfred~ I seem to have acquired some freedom here."

"Wha...oh shit..." Alfred yelped as Ivan pounced on him, unable to do anything against the Russian's determination for payback.

Matthew rolled his eyes as he heard the moans from his brother's room. He took one piece of pizza and handed it to the Kumajirou, pulling up a game on his computer. He was going to be there a while.

影ちゃん

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** This chapter was mostly humor...and bad humor at that. But yeah, this was mostly just a silly chapter, just filling in space. Please don't kill me :D

**Sneak Peek:** America gets sick and Russia nurses him back to health. With sex.

Reviews feed Shadow's soul and power her to write more, because honestly she hasn't written any LiS in a long time, she gets distracted. And remember, Fluffy enjoys raping those who don't review ^^ Thanks for reading ***bow***


	25. Sick Spreads

**Opening Statements:** Mwahaha, look at me, already at 25 chapters! I feel so accomplished. Barbeque and Doctor Who fest at my house~! ***pewf***

**Disclaimer: **Nope**  
><strong>

**WARNING:** Toys, sickness, health hazards and such

影ちゃん

"Alfred~?" Ivan called as he entered the apartment with the spare key he had made from stealing Alfred's key (he'd returned it afterwards of course, not that Alfred ever kept track of his keys enough to know that). He shut the door and looked around, searching for someone to hand his big bouquet of sunflowers to. The room was eerily empty. "Alfred?" he tried again, furrowing his brow. Where could he be? Alfred knew he was coming today... He had only stopped back at his house to gather some extra clothes and some toys, he'd only been gone at most a day and a half. Nothing bad could happen in that short a time, right?

Ivan set down his duffel bag filled with his toys and clothes and looked around the apartment. When he found it devoid of any life besides himself he checked the bedroom. When he opened the door an audible groan resounded around the room.

"Close the dooooor, it's too briiight..."

Raising an eyebrow Ivan stepped inside the room and closed the door beside him. He set the bouquet of sunflowers on the dresser and approached the bed, sitting at the edge. "Alfred, are you still asleep? It is almost three in the afternoon."

"Nooo," Alfred whined from beneath the blankets. "I'm sick. Go awaaaaay!"

Ivan frowned and lifted the covers up, only for Alfred to yank them back down violently. The Russian huffed and forcibly tore the covers away.

"Heeey, it's cold," Alfred whined pitifully, sniffing and wiping his nose on his wrist. He had big rings under his eyes and looked positively red, heat emanating from him like a furnace. Ivan could practically feel the misery coming off of him. He sneezed pathetically, whining.

Ivan frowned and placed the back of his wrist to Alfred's forehead. "You are burning up. I was gone for only a day, how did you get so sick?"

"Um, well, my economy is totally in the shithole and yesterday while you were gone I went down to the grocery store. I think the checkout guy had the super-flu and gave it to me." Alfred sniffed and wiped his nose again.

"Do not do that, it is disgusting," Ivan snapped and leaned over, seeing the tissues on the dresser and taking one. He handed it to the American. "Here, blow."

"Fuck, sounds like you're telling me to suck your dick..." Alfred took the tissue and blew his nose into it, sniffing when he was done. "Yuck."

Ivan tossed the used tissue in the trash and pulled the covers up over his lover. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, get me some awesome painkillers and dump them in a bottle of gin for me."

"I meant something more along the lines of would you like something to eat."

Alfred nodded, looking pitiful. He pulled his blankets up to his nose, giving the Russian his best pathetic look he could muster while sick. Which was pretty damn pathetic.

Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred on the forehead. "What would you like? I'm sure that if you have enough ingredients I could make you borscht. It doesn't require a specific recipe after all."

"Can you run down to McDonald's and get me a burger?"

"Alfred, I am offering to make you better, not _kill_ you." Ivan would honestly have a guilty conscience if he gave Alfred one of those heart attack inducing burgers while sick.

"_Fine_," Alfred huffed stubbornly and crossed his arms. "I think there's a can of chicken noodle soup or something in the pantry. Can you make me that?"

"I will have to inspect it to see if it has MSG in it or not, but da if it does not then I will." Ivan gave Alfred another kiss and left the room. He rooted around in Alfred's pantry before finding the can of soup and, upon carefully consideration and much reading of the ingredients, deemed it safe enough to feed the sick American.

All in all it took Ivan more time to gather all the necessary items to cook the soup than the actual cooking itself. When he was done he poured some of the soup into a bowl and brought it to his bedridden lover. "Alfred, are you awake?"

"Kinda," the American grumbled, rubbing his eyes childishly and sitting up. He sniffled pitifully and wiped his nose on his forearm.

"Stop doing that," Ivan scolded, taking the box of tissues and handing it to the American. "If you are going to wipe your nose do it with a tissue."

"But these are the tissues I use to clean up when I jack off..."

"I do not need details, and does it really matter? Here." He placed the soup in Alfred's lap and sat on the edge of the bed with him. "How do you feel? You look like hell."

"Funny. 'Cause I feel like shit," Alfred huffed. He ate in silence, finishing as quickly as he could so he could go back to sleep and end this painful existence of sick.

"And I had brought a whole bag of toys too," Ivan chuckled and shook his head, leaning in and giving Alfred a kiss. Alfred pushed him away, sticking out his tongue.

"Yuck, I'm sick, don't kiss me," Alfred grumbled, spooning more soup into his mouth. "And you don't get any until I'm better, got it?"

"I will think about it."

"No, you just won't do it. No waking me up for surprise sex. Not cool."

"I will think about it," Ivan repeated, kissing his lover on the forehead once more. "You are done?" When Alfred nodded he took the bowl and got up. "Sleep, I will find something to entertain myself. Perhaps I will even clean your apartment for you. How did it get so dirty when I was only gone yesterday?"

"Um...I did stuff." Alfred shrugged.

Ivan rolled his eyes and told Alfred to sleep before leaving the room. He shut the door behind him and put the empty bowl in the sink, which was already overflowing with dishes. He hadn't done the dishes, only the vacuuming and dusting. And since their was nothing else to do, Ivan turned the hot water on and grabbed a sponge.

After doing the dishes, vacuuming again, picking up stray clothes around the house, and wiping down all the windows. Ivan found himself without anything left to clean. He shouldered off his coat and draped it over the couch before sitting down. He frowned at the big 56 inch tv against the wall. The thing could barely fit in Alfred's apartment. Who the hell needed a television that big?

Sighing, Ivan picked up the remote and pressed the power button. He surfed through the challenge until he found an international news channel, muted it, and turned the closed captions to Russian.

Ivan watched the news for a few hours before tiring of its repetitive nature and shutting it off. He snatched his duffel bag off the ground and began rifling through it. He tossed his clothes onto the couch and frowned. He hadn't packed his good handcuffs. Oh well, he would have to make due with the rope he had brought.

Taking his duffel bag of questionable items with him, Ivan wandered into Alfred's room, shutting the door softly behind him. He made sure Alfred was asleep before he pulled the covers down and took the American's wrists and tying them together. As Ivan shed his clothing Alfred stirred, eyes fluttering open.

"Nn...the fuck...?" He groaned as Ivan tugged off his boxers and palmed his flaccid cock, pumping him into erection. "Wh-wha..." Alfred gasped as his wrists were suddenly gripped and pulled above his head. "I-Ivan what the fu-"

"I didn't tell you you could speak," Ivan growled as he balled up Alfred boxers and shoved them into his mouth. He reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a bottle of lubricant, two clamps connected by a thin chain, and some red satin cloth. "I'm rather bored, so I figured I would entertain myself."

Alfred shook his head and made a few muffled protests behind the makeshift gag. He yelped as Ivan hung the rope over the middle post of the headboard, rendering his arms useless.

"Be grateful I even bothered to wake you up for this," Ivan chuckled as he picked up the clamps. "Do you know what these are~?" When Alfred shook his head warily he went on, "nipple clamps, I was meaning to try them out on you before, but Belarus distracted me and I didn't have time to pack them, and I wasn't about to ask Lithuania to bring me any of my toys. I'd rather take care of that myself."

Alfred's eyes went wide and he tried to squirm away from the Russian. He managed to spit his underwear out and groan, "Th-that was nasty... What the fuck, Ivan? I'm sick!"

"Da, and I am bored. Hold still."

"Fuck no I'm not going to hold sti- ahhh!" Alfred exclaimed in pain as Ivan clipped one clamp onto his nipple and then clipped the other clamp onto his other nipple. It hurt. It really, really hurt. A lot. "I-Ivan, stop, it hurts..."

"That is the point, любовь," Ivan laughed, tugging on the chain between the nipple clamps and making Alfred cry out in pain and whimper pathetically. "Oh~, don't make such a sad sound. You can not tell me you do not enjoy this. Look, Florida likes it!" He tugged at the chain some more, absolutely loving the way Alfred squealed and writhed because of it.

"N-no, Ivan, stop, it hurts! I-I'm sick!"

"Alfred that is not a very good excuse, and even if it were I still wouldn't care," Ivan chuckled and tugged at the chain again. "Well~? Spread your legs for me. I know you want to."

Alfred bit his bottom lip, tears edging at the corners of his eyes as he spread his legs hesitantly. He blushed and squirmed, yelping when Ivan tugged the chain again. "I-Ivan, please stop, it hurts..." He could admit though, it was so...so...so much of a _turn on_.

"It is good that it hurts," Ivan assured him. He hooked his hands under Alfred's knees, pulling his legs and his lower body up. "You are not feeling faint, are you?"

Alfred shook his head, not really understanding why Ivan was asking. "N-no... Why?"

"Well, you've already passed out a few times when I've tied you up and fucked you senseless while healthy, I would hate to think about what would happen if you passed out while sick." Ivan didn't need to rush Alfred to the hospital just in case he had a stroke or a heart attack. That would be one attractive story to tell Alfred's boss. It wouldn't kill the American, but still not a nice thing to tell your boss.

"I-I-I'm okay I think..." Alfred whined as Ivan pressed a finger against his entrance. He groaned, the finger breaching the delicate ring of muscle and stretching him to accommodate for something bigger. He tried to relax, but his ailing body was refusing to be so suddenly abused like this. "O-ow... I-Ivan, stop, it hurts," he whined, trying to push the finger out of him.

"Hmm, you should not be so tight." Ivan frowned and pushed his finger further into American's constricting passage, met with violent resistance. "Relax, Alfred, it will only hurt more if you are tense."

"I-I'm trying..." Alfred's face twisted into a look of discomfort and pain as Ivan pushed in a second finger forcibly. "N-no, Ivan, not more..."

"How do you expect me to fuck you if you are so tight, hm?" Ivan clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Please, Ivan, d-don't... I-I'm really sick, let's not do this. M-maybe we can watch a movie or something, I'm up for that I think..." He would probably fall asleep in the middle, but he'd seen all his movies already anyway.

"If you are so sick then I think I know how to cure you~" Ivan giggled, shooting his lover a flirty look. He pushed Alfred's legs up more, leaning down. "How about I give you an _injection_, da?" What the hell was this now, a fucked up way to play 'Doctor'? "But first I'll need to clean you up a bit down here."

"Wh-what does that me-" Alfred cut himself off with a yelp of surprise as Ivan dove in and drove his tongue into his hole. He groaned, feeling that cold, strong muscle force its way inside him and loosen him up. "Ahhn, I-Ivan no that's gross!" His cheeks heated up, unable to form the words to tell Ivan to stop. He was always a little grossed out when Ivan did this to him, but it was also so _good_. "Ohh goood, it's coooold!"

"You are such a baby," Ivan snorted, pulling back and wiping his mouth on his wrist. "I am colder than this all the time and I do not complain." Well, he didn't complain anymore, as a child General Winter and his sister had heard nonstop complaints about the snow and ice.

Alfred whimpered and squirmed as Ivan went back to work, thrusting his tongue in and out of his hole. It was cold and weird and he wanted it to stop, but at the same time he didn't. He whined pitifully, hooking his legs over Ivan's shoulders as the Russian ate out his ass, laving his insides and loosening him up.

"Ah, I was right," Ivan chuckled, pulling back. He pushed his thumb against the quivering ring of muscle. "That loosened you up a bit. Though I think you should be stretched a bit more before we give you your _injection_, da?" Alfred was fairly sure Ivan just enjoyed saying that word during sex.

Ivan took the bottle of lube and opened it, pouring some out onto his hands and rubbing it over his fingers to warm it up. Alfred didn't get a chance to even think before three fingers were pushed inside of him. He yelped in pain and tensed up. He may have loosened up a little, but definitely not enough for Ivan to just shove three fingers into him all at once.

"I-Ivan, it hurts, go slower, please!" Alfred begged, arching his back as the fingers spread him open despite the firm resistance his body was putting up. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and one even slipped past his defenses. "I-Ivan, it really, really hurts..."

"Shhh," Ivan hushed and leaned in, kissing away Alfred's tears. "You know it will get better." In all honesty he knew he shouldn't be putting so much strain on Alfred's body. Being so sick that he could hardly get out of bed was bad enough, assaulting him with sexual pleasure and pain wasn't helping. But, and Ivan could honestly admit this to himself, he was a fairly selfish lover.

Alfred sniffled pitifully, but nodded. Heroes didn't just give in because of a little pain, and he was a hero so he could get through this. "Promise you'll make it better?"

"I promise, любовь," Ivan told him and kissed him once more.

"Yuck..." Alfred turned his head away. "I'm sick, you really shouldn't kiss me."

"I am glad you are worried, but I do not get sick," Ivan assured him as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of the American, making him mewl and cry out as his sweet spot was struck and prodded torturously. He chuckled when Alfred wiggled his hands, searching for something to grab a hold of. Ivan withdrew his fingers, much to Alfred's displeasure, and picked up the satin cloth he had pulled out before. "I think it's about time I brought this in."

"Wh...what's that?" Alfred knew what it was.

"Why don't we find out, da?" Ivan giggled, folding the cloth once before he tied it around Alfred's head, covering his eyes. Alfred shook his head, trying to escape the blindfold, but Ivan really knew how to tie knots well. The only word that Alfred could possibly think fit the Russian right then was '_Dick._'

"What the hell, Ivan! I can't see!"

"That is the point."

"You dick." Alfred yelped as Ivan gave him a quick swat on the ass.

"Apologize," Ivan growled, reaching for the lubricant. He spread it over his erection, pushing Alfred's legs up a little more for easier access. When Alfred just stuck his tongue out at the Russian, Ivan reached forward and took the American's tongue between his thumb and index finger. "I have told you many times that if you stick that out at me I will _do_ something with it."

Alfred just made a squeaking sound and pulled his tongue back in his mouth and clamped it shut. He shook his head vigorously and turned his head away when Ivan tried to grip his chin and have him face him.

"_Apologize_, Alfred," Ivan ordered through gritted teeth. Honestly, was a little obedience too much to ask? Ivan briefly wondered what Canada would be like if he had chose him instead of Alfred, wondering if maybe Matthew would be a bit more compliant and obedient, but then wiped the thought from his head because he knew the only one he really wanted was Alfred.

When Alfred refused once more Ivan instead directed his assault to Nantucket, pinching the ahoge between his fingers and tugging viciously. "You are going to apologize, _da_? You hurt my feelings~!" Despite his playful tone his words were undercut with the demanding firmness that made Alfred shudder in anticipation and anxiety.

Alfred worried his bottom lip, not quite sure if Ivan had lost the last of his patience or not. That was always the hard part about teasing the Russian, he had to make sure Ivan was in the right mood. It was like playing with fire; handling it wrong got you burned. He decided not to chance it and gave in, "I-I'm sorry, alright..." He squirmed, feeling rather uncomfortable. "J-just...just fuck me already so you can let me down. I feel like I'm gonna puke..."

"Say please first, любовь~ Show some manners."

Alfred whined, but didn't want to end up on the receiving end of one of Ivan's more _unpleasant_ toys so decided it was better to comply. "Pl-please fuck me...Ivan, please." He really wished he could see the Russian. He really didn't like being in the dark. No pun intended.

"That's better. See how much better just a little bit of compliancy makes the experience?" Ivan chuckled and reached up, undoing to rope around Alfred's wrists. "Are you going to be good?"

Alfred nodded and reached up to push off the blindfold but he was stopped. "B-but I want to see you..."

"You told me you would be good. That means staying in the dark," Ivan growled. He pulled Alfred's legs around his waist, rubbing himself between the American's cheeks and against the cleft of his ass. "Ready?"

"Nooo...I feel like I'm going to throw up..." If he puked all over Ivan it was the commie's own damn fault, because Alfred _warned_ him .

"You are so melodramatic," Ivan scoffed. Without another warning he pushed himself inside the American, satisfied when Alfred gasped and looped his arms around his neck, pulling him down tight. He loved having Alfred cling to him like he was the only one there, like he was the only one who could relieve him.

Alfred was serious about feeling like he was going to vomit. He could feel bile rising in his throat, and he was trying hard to at least look away so he wasn't aiming at Ivan. He squeezed Ivan's waist with his legs, whining pitifully. "I-Ivan...gonna throw up..." His pleads were ignored and the Russian just began thrusting into him, hard and fast without waiting for him to adjust. The sudden fast motion and jerking wasn't helping him. "I-Ivan, can I ride?"

"Nyet, that would only make it worse." Plus it would mean giving up some of the well-earned control he had. "It is best if you let me do all the movement." He pulled the American in for a kiss, ravaging his mouth and plundering him for all he was worth. He didn't worry about getting sick, because he never got sick. He was immune to trivialities like that!

"I-Ivan, s-seriously...gonna..." Alfred didn't get a chance to finished as the Russian struck his sweet spot. He gasped, arching his back off the bed. He no longer felt sick, just hot and bothered. Then, like someone had whacked him with a shovel, the sickly feeling was back again as Ivan pulled out. He gasped again when the Russian hit that magical spot once more, making him feel amazing. It was like some cleverly designed method of torture, and it drove him crazy. "F-faster, please...make me feel better," Alfred begged, reaching to his blindfold and slipping it down. Ivan didn't stop him this time.

Ivan only hummed in reply, too far gone in his own pleasure to hear the American's demands. The only thing he could really do was rut into the pliant body beneath him and occasionally breathe out hasty Russian curses. He kissed the American hard, dominating his mouth and making sure Alfred knew who was in charge and who had the power. He grabbed onto the headboard for support as he sped up, pounding relentlessly into Alfred's tight ass, the other hand at his lover's hip.

Alfred moaned, no longer feeling sick at all anymore. All he could think about was the Russian's thick cock driving in and out of him and how he wanted so much more. Why had he resisted at first? Being sick was not a valid reason to deny himself this pleasure. A small voice in the back of his head nagged him that doing this while he was almost deathly ill was not a very healthy let alone safe decision. He crushed the voice as Ivan hit his sweet spot directly, driving away any doubts he had.

Pulling the Russian into another kiss, Alfred wondered vaguely if Ivan really would get sick because of this. Not that he cared. It would serve the commie bastard right. The thought was pushed away, replaced by mindblowing pleasure and ecstasy. Somewhere in the faded background Alfred could hear his headboard banging against the wall and realized he was screaming and shouting in pleasure. Wow his neighbors must _love_ him.

"Shh, don't scream so much," Ivan hushed him, silencing him with a kiss. When they parted for breath a string of saliva connected them before breaking. "You do not want your throat to get sore, da?"

"Too...late," Alfred panted, crying out as Ivan thrust inside him hard and stilled, shuddering as he came inside the American. Alfred whined and squeezed his waist with his legs, trying to spur him on so he could cum too. "I-Ivan, no fair...you came too fast!"

Cheeks heating up, Ivan growled and pulled out, only to snap his hips forward again. His cum was leaking out of Alfred's hole around his softened cock, acting as a crude lubricant to let him move and thrust more fluidly.

"Ahhn shitshitshit!" Alfred dragging his hands through Ivan's hair, trying to find some sort of purchase. "F-fuck, Ivan, you're still big even when you're not- ahh! N-not hard..." Even then he could feel the Russian beginning to harden inside of him, giving him that delicious feeling of fullness once more.

Ivan tried to tune out the American's words, not wanting to be reminded that he had orgasmed prematurely _again_. He really hated it when that happened, but Alfred was just so hot and tight inside he couldn't control himself most of the time. Plus it was hard for him to go too many rounds before he got exhausted. Alfred was lucky to be so young and full of energy. Ivan wasn't quite 'old' but he sure as fuck wasn't young either.

"Ivan, please, more!" Alfred begged, pulling him in further with his legs and trying to hold him in. "It's not...not fair if you get to cum and I don't!"

"Maybe a lesson to teach you not to be so greedy would be good for you," Ivan growled, shoving forward and burying himself balls deep inside the American. He licked his lips as Alfred screamed and arched off the bed, his grip in Ivan's hair tightening. "Then again if I were to teach you a lesson like that I would have to stop fucking you. And I don't think either of us want that right now, da?"

Alfred shook his head, breath hitching at the thought of losing the delicious, raucous fucking he was receiving. He didn't want Ivan to stop, he was feeling better because of this, it was amazing, it felt _good_. Alfred screamed in ecstasy as Ivan continued to pound his sweet spot mercilessly, over and over, making him arch and cry and spasm violently.

When Alfred came everything seemed to stop. Everything froze, everything went white and blank. Then everything came back to him, crashing down in a world of color and movement. He went limp, gasping for breath and whining pathetically. He didn't feel so good anymore, the sick was back.

Ivan didn't stop, he continued to fuck his lover hard, completely disregarding the fact that Alfred had already come. The Russian reached forward and dragged a finger in Alfred's semen, bringing it to his mouth and grinning as he licked it clean, "Yum." Alfred blushed back at him. He groaned, eyes fluttering closed as he came for the second time, feeling boneless and exhausted. He collapsed on top of the American, much to Alfred's distress.

"I-Ivan get off...I have too...oh gooood..." Ivan had no idea what Alfred needed, but he rolled off of him anyway. He could feel Alfred roll out of bed and immediately heard him run into the joined bathroom and begin puking his guts out. Ivan sighed and got up, walking into the bathroom. He rubbed Alfred's shoulders as the American groaned in absolute misery. "Получить лучше, да?"

"Uggghhh...I am getting you _back_ for this you commie ass rat bastard..."

"I look forward to it. Until then, please direct your bodily fluids into the toilet."

影ちゃん

"_Atchoo_! This is all your fault you подлый маленькая сука."

"Hey, you're the one who kissed me, ate out my ass and swallowed my cum. You're just calling me names because you actually thought you were all high and mighty and immune to the super-flu." Alfred huffed and took the empty bowl of chicken noodle soup from the Russian. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Y-you should have told me not to kiss you then," Ivan whined, pulling the covers up around him in a desperate attempt to keep warm. He didn't get fevers, he got chills. The Russian sniffled pitifully, looking at Alfred with childish eyes, as if to ask '_Why did you do this to me_?'

"I _did_ tell you not to kiss me but you did it anyway!" Alfred exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air in defeat. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his wrist to the Russian's forehead. "Fucking shit, Ivan, you are seriously cold."

"I know, I am miserable," Ivan whined, taking Alfred hand and pulling it to his chest in an attempt to retrieve some of the heat Alfred always seemed to have with him.

"Well, you brought it on yourself." At least Alfred could get through the day without puking now. He still felt a little under the weather, though. The American suddenly got an idea; a way to get back at the Russian. "Hey, Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Remember when I said I was going to get you back?" Alfred saw the realization dawning on the Russian and grinned, knowing that as Ivan's cheeks began turning red he had gotten his point across.

"D-da," Ivan gulped, pulling the blanket up a little more, trying to hide himself from Alfred's mischievous gaze. "B-but be gentle with me, da?"

影ちゃん

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Hahaha...oh Russia you. Look, I actually went more than three days without updating! I start school soon D: I dun wanna go... But I suppose it'll be fun. Stupid school...

**Translation:  
><strong>подлый маленькая сука - sneaky little bitch

**Sneak Peek:** Exercise. The _Russian_ way.

Reviews make my day, and they give Fluffy something to nom on, thanks for reading ***bow***


	26. Sex Burns Calories

**Opening Statements:** of7yuglbjkoyligabhsd;giahjw. OUYLFKUFYJHVYT. I HATE SCHOOL. HOMEWORK. WHY. That is all. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer: **Bllaaaaaarggghh

**WARNING:** Sex. And slight verbal abuse. But mostly sex.**  
><strong>

影ちゃん

"Alfred, are you home?" Ivan called out as he shut the door behind him and hung up his coat on the rack. "Alfred?" The American wasn't in the living room. Bedroom then. Ivan really hoped he wasn't sick again, he didn't want to go through that vicious cycle again... The Russian knocked on Alfred's bedroom door and upon receiving no answer he walked in.

Ivan smiled, eyebrows rising in amusement. Alfred was running on his treadmill, back turned to the Russian and looking out the window with his earphones in, blasting very loud and unpleasant music (unpleasant to Ivan, but everyone had their tastes). Ivan knew he could have fun with this, and snuck up behind the American, tapping him on the shoulder a couple times.

The response was immediate, Alfred yelped and tripped, falling on the treadmill, which soon booted him off onto the floor on his ass. "Owwwww, fucking _fuck_!" The American pulled out his earphones and glared daggers at Ivan, who was laughing his ass off. "What the fuck, you asshole!"

"F-forgive me," Ivan managed to get out in between laughs, "th-the opportunity was just far too good to pass up."

"You are a _fucking_ asshole," Alfred snapped at him, giving him two middle fingers.

"Oh, come now, don't be so silly," Ivan giggled and helped the American to his feet. He leaned in and kissed his cheek, only for Alfred to shove him away.

"Don't start anything, I'm all sweaty and sticky." Alfred stuck out his tongue at the Russian, pushing him away when he tried again.

"Mmm, but perhaps I like you like that~" Ivan purred, slipping his arms around the American. Alfred was only in a pair of sweat pants with sweat glistening all over his body. Ivan had a hard time not drooling. He giggled as he grabbed at his sides, finding some nice plump lovehandles he could grab a hold of. "Oh, now look at this! Is this maybe why you are exercising~? You _are_ looking a bit _soft_, now that I think about it! We should get you on a diet, da? That would trim quite a bit of fat off you!"

"Fuck no! I am not cutting out my hamburgers!"

"If you did you would be so much healthier and you would smell better." Ivan really only wanted Alfred to stop eating them because of the latter reason. Really, McDonald's meat (if it could be called that) smelled like shit. "You would have more energy and you would have a longer lifespan than if you continued to eat that shit all throughout your life."

"I'm immortal, what the fuck does it matter?" Alfred huffed stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"As I recall, it was news in the G8 that you've had about four heart attacks. Physically you are 19, you should really not be having those sort of health problems."

"Psh, four times. It's only been three!" Alfred rolled his eyes. Really, four heart attacks? That was pushing it. And the last one didn't even really count, it should only be two and a half. Seriously.

"That is still very unhealthy," Ivan sighed. He gave the American a quick spank and turned around. "Get back on the treadmill, Alfred. Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I had a health shake this morning, I'm pretty good." Alfred shrugged and stopped the treadmill before getting on and starting it up again.

Ivan sighed and sat down on the bed. If Alfred was going on a health kick he really hoped the American would at least get a salad at McDonald's next time. Though in all fairness if Alfred wanted to go on a real health kick he would drop McDonald's all together. "So what did you do while I was gone for three whole days, since I wasn't here to keep you satisfied?"

"Um..." Alfred averted his gaze to look out the window. His cheeks heated up, unable to meet his lover's gaze. How does one go about telling the person they have sex with that for the entirety of their absence they were masturbating while thinking of them? "I-I definitely wasn't jacking off the whole time or anything." Smoooooth.

Ivan smirked and got up, moving in front of the treadmill and leaning on the button pad. "Oh really now?" His fingers played over the button menu, and he pressed a button with a little arrow on it. "Is that _so_?"

"H-hey! What are you doing!" Alfred yelped and sped up his movements as the treadmill picked up speed. His eyes widened as Ivan pressed the button again. "Hey! Stop that! Not cool! Stop! No! Bad commie!"

"I find it rather amusing that you still attempt to lie to me," Ivan chuckled as he pressed the button again. He smirked as Alfred had to run faster and harder to keep up with the pace of the treadmill. "Why don't you tell me what you did while I was gone, da?"

"Ivan make it slow down! How did you do that? Fuuuuuuuck!" Alfred was having to strain to keep up with the pace as Ivan continued to press that one button in a slow, leisurely manner. The American scrabbled to find the power button before Ivan turned the speed up so much that it made him trip and fall on his face again.

"You do realize that if you just told me I could turn it off, da?" Ivan giggled, still turning the speed up slowly. "Just tell me~! You should really know how to turn this thing off anyway, you would be saving yourself the energy."

"Shut up!" Alfred finally found the power button and pressed it frantically. Unfortunately the laws of gravity and physics decided to actually work for him for once and sent him catapulting into his lover.

Ivan laughed and caught the American in his arms. "Ну привет там, любовь. How nice of you to be so eager to see me that you jump right into my arms." He teasingly poked Alfred's nose, grinning at him.

"Sh-shut up!" Alfred exclaimed as his cheeks went red. He shoved the Russian away and turned the treadmill on again. It started up at the same speed and he had to fuss and mess with it until he finally got it down to a speed he could actually manage running at for a long period of time. He stepped onto the treadmill and guarded the speed button viciously.

Ivan giggled at the American's paranoia. "Do not worry, любовь. It isn't funny twice."

"I still don't trust you," Alfred growled, narrowing his blue eyes at the Russian. He needed a change of subject, AKA a distraction. "So, what did your boss want?"

"Well, he is upset that I am continuing my relationship with you and still not putting our...let's say 'good terms', to use. He wanted to know why I was not staying at my house and I had to tell him the unpleasant news about my sister..." Ivan shuddered. "And I have his permission to stay here for as long as you allow me to. Oh, and he is telling your boss about us." As he said it he pressed the speed button while Alfred was distracted and the American was dragged off the treadmill in his surprise, landing on his ass. "Hm. Well, never mind. I suppose it _is_ funny twice."

"You. Fucking. _Dick_." Alfred gritted his teeth and got back up on the treadmill, turning it off and just giving up. "But that's not the point, I'll bitch about your assholery later, your boss is gonna tell my boss about us! What the hell! When is this!"

Ivan shrugged, obviously not concerned. "It really doesn't matter, Alfred. They were going to find out again anyway. Now, get back to running, that ass isn't going to shrink on its own."

Alfred bristled but turned the treadmill back on. "What are you now, my personal trainer?"

Ivan just grinned at him and turned the speed up a little; not so much that Alfred couldn't handle it but enough to make his running a little strained. The Russian circled around him so that he was out of Alfred's sight, making the American cry out in surprise when he placed his hands at Alfred's hips.

"I-Ivan, what the hell?" He yelped when a cold hand slipped into his sweat pants, seeking out its target. "N-no, Ivan, don't, I-I'm all sweaty and- ahhn!" Ivan seemed to have found Florida.

"Maybe I like it when you are sweaty," Ivan murmured in his ear, burying his face in the American's neck and breathing in the scent of sweat and musk. He pumped Florida slowly, bringing Alfred's cock to a state of full erection. "Don't pay attention to me," he teased, "just keep running."

"Y-you- nn- asshole- ahhn!" Alfred tried hard to keep running. He randomly slapped at the buttons on the menu and managed to bring the speed down a little so it wasn't as hard to keep the pace. "I-Ivan, stop, it's- ahh!" He couldn't finished as Ivan squeezed Florida gently and continued pumping him as he began peppering his neck in kisses and bites, leaving little red marks in his wake. "N-no, Ivan, don't leave- nng!"

"Alfred, are you aware that sex burns calories~?" Ivan whispered hotly into the American's ears. "If you are really worried about your weight then why don't I start helping you 'work out'?"

Alfred blushed and tripped, falling right into his lover's arms. Ivan caught him easily, pulling him down and pinning him to the floor. They shared a hasty kiss, Ivan's hands roaming the American's sweaty body. "I-Ivan, I'm gross and sticky, let me take a shower..." he pleaded, moaning as Ivan tweaked one of his nipples and silenced him with another kiss. "C-can we at least move to the bed?"

Ivan paused and sighed, but nodded. They rejoined on the bed and Ivan eagerly tore away Alfred's pants, feeling out the body that he had been deprived of for three days. Even that seemed like an eternity. "Why don't you remind me, подсолнечник," Ivan purred into the American's ear, giving the lobe a playful nip, "as to what exactly you did while I was away."

Alfred squirmed in the Russian's lap. He wasn't used to being on top during foreplay. He blushed, the words finally registering in his fogged up mind. "I-I...I missed you, so..." he trailed off, losing the words. He managed to find them again after a few minutes of heated silence. "I missed you so I...I touched myself all day while you were gone."

"Did you think of me?" Ivan whispered, squeezing the American's sides with both hands. He giggled when Alfred groaned as he pinched his slight lovehandles. They would have to take care of those, because Ivan definitely didn't want Alfred to have them (even if they were rather fun to squeeze and pinch). When Alfred nodded, cheeks red, Ivan grinned and kissed him hard. "Good."

"I-I tried using my dildo but... 's not big enough..." Alfred swallowed heavily and ground down on the Russian, moaning from the sweet friction. "I-I really missed you, while you were gone..."

Ivan grinned, bucking his hips and rubbing his shaft between the cliffs of Alfred's Grand Canyon. "Are you sure you missed _me_? Are you sure it wasn't _this_," he emphasized his meaning by bucking his hips again, "you were missing, hm? Are you just saying that so that you won't be punished if you hurt my feelings, or is it really my cock that you miss~?" Alfred bit his lip and looked away. Ivan chuckled. "Come now, tell me the truth. You won't be punished, I promise."

Alfred nodded, blushing harder. "I-I really missed your cock...while you were gone all I could think about was you fucking me."

"That's what I thought," Ivan purred, grinding Alfred's hips into his own. "You're nothing but a little slut, aren't you~?" He kissed the American as he nodded, giving him a wanton look. "Oh? And who's slut are you?"

"O-only yours," Alfred promised, nodding to the Russian to convince him. "I'm your slut, th-the only cock I want is yours, I swear." Perhaps he was laying it on a bit thick, and maybe they were getting too into this for just a regular session, but they were both having fun so fuck it.

"I'm glad you know it. But unfortunately I have no need for a fat whore in any way, so why don't you get to work, da?"

"I'm not fat..." Alfred grumbled, but reached for the lube on his bedside table and opened it. He poured some onto his hands and slathered it over Ivan's cock, moaning as it twitched in his grip. After a few moments of pumping the Russian, spreading the lubricant needlessly, Ivan ordered him into his lap and Alfred complied. The American straddled Ivan's hips and rubbed his behind against Ivan's shaft, moaning quietly.

Ivan soon became tired of Alfred teasing and grabbed his hips, lining him up with his cock and shoving him down onto it. He savored the cry of pain Alfred let out and rocked his hips up, driving deeper into that suffocating heat around his member. "Mmm, nice and warm~ I missed this while I was gone," Ivan purred, pulling Alfred down so he could kiss him. Alfred whimpered into the kiss and put his hands at the sides of Ivan's head, tangling into his hair desperately. "Now, let's get to work on trimming some of that fat, da?" Ivan giggled, pushing Alfred up so he was in a sitting position. "Rock your hips to get started, then you know what to do next."

Alfred nodded, his mouth suddenly feeling a bit dry. He rocked his hips, using his knees for leverage and movement, gasping and moaning as Ivan rubbed his insides raw far better than any toy ever could. He placed his hands at the Russian's chest, using the leverage it granted him to pull himself up just a little and slam himself back down. "Oh fuck," he gasped, eyes rolling back in his head as white flashed in front of his eyes.

"Mmm, I love it when you ride me," Ivan purred, sitting up and placing his thumb at Alfred's bottom lip. "I get to see all those slutty faces you make for me." Alfred moaned and cried out in response, shuddering as the head of Ivan's cock brushed up against his sweet spot. Ivan giggled and kissed him hard, nibbling at his bottom lip and shoving his tongue into the American's mouth forcefully. The Russian groaned as Alfred clenched his muscles around him. "Ahh, d-da, squeeze my cock like that..." Ivan kissed the American again as he rocked his hips and pulled off before dropping back down and swallowing his cock down to the base.

"F-fuck, Ivan, h-huge..." Alfred moaned into the kiss, his tongue caught up in a battle with Ivan's.

"Da, but you love it that way," Ivan murmured as he trailed his kisses down and leaving bites and hickeys down Alfred's throat. "You know you love it, the bigger the better, da?"

Alfred whined and shoved Ivan down onto his back, desperately rocking his hips to find that delicious friction so he could cum already. He hadn't been able to cum for three days and he was due. Alfred yelped when Ivan grabbed a hold of his lovehandles, pinching them mercilessly. "I-Ivan, no!"

"These will definitely have to go," Ivan chuckled, squeezing his lover's sides. His lovehandles were just so fun to pinch at. "I would not worry about them though," he added, giggling at the American. "You ride me well enough that they will be gone in no time!"

"F-fuck you... Of course I can ride well, I used to be a cowboy," Alfred grumbled, cheeks heating up. He gasped as the Russian bucked up into him, striking his sweet spot. "Oh fuck, Ivan, again!"

"Ah-ah-ah." Ivan waggled a finger at him, grinning evilly. "I can not do the work for you~ You have to do it all by yourself!"

"You suck," Alfred whined, rocking his hips, trying to get the Russian to strike that one spot again. "I-Ivan, come on...just help me a little..."

"Ah, but then you will never do it yourself." Ivan shook his head and squeezed the American's sides. He moaned as Alfred clenched around his cock in a vice like grip, refusing to let him go. He absolutely loved it. "Come on, a little faster. You can't expect to work off weight at that pace, do you?"

Alfred didn't answer, he just gave the Russian the bird and sped up his pace, moaning every time he dropped down after he pulled himself off Ivan's erection and that one special place inside him was struck over and over. "Oh god, more..." He tossed his head back and let his arms fall behind him to keep himself upright. "Fuck...oh fuck," he gasped as he fisted the bedsheets beneath his hands.

"Don't stop now." Ivan urged him on by pulling on his hips a little, bucking up into that tight heat around his cock. He was going to lose it if Alfred stopped now.

"Give me a sec," Alfred panted before placing his hands at Ivan's chest again and picking up his rhythm again. Though it only lasted as a rhythm for a few moments before it turned into senseless rutting and desperate movement to find friction and relief.

Finally, _finally_, Alfred came. He screamed. He screamed absolute ecstasy. As he spasmed and arched above the Russian, Ivan gripped his hips and bucked into him one last time before coming inside. Alfred collapsed on top of his lover, groaning in exhaustion.

"Mmm, you did good~ But I think we need to work on your stamina," Ivan giggled, trailing butterfly kisses down the American's neck. "One more round?"

Alfred groaned but got back up and began rocking his hips slowly and brought a hand to his softened cock, trying to bring himself back to erection. This was going to be a long work out.

影ちゃん

America's boss knocked on his representative's door. After a few more moments he did it again. And again. It was early, but not so early that America should still be asleep. In aggravated motions, America's boss reached into his pocket and got out the spare key he had for just an occasion like this.

"America? Are you here? I need to talk to you about- oh." America's boss came face to face with a very naked Russia sitting at America's kitchen table with a newspaper held out in front of him.

"Hm?" Ivan looked up from his newspaper. "Oh. Hello, sir." He turned back to his newspaper, not caring that he was naked in front of his lover's boss. It didn't get _him_ in trouble.

"Hey, Ivan, I'm ready for my woooorkoooout!" Alfred came running into the kitchen in nothing but a towel. "Whoa shit!" He came to a halt, eyes wide as he saw his boss. "Um, h-hey, this is...um...Russia is just..." Alfred tried to think of a good lie, and came up with a blank.

"I am helping him lose weight," Ivan filled in, setting down his newspaper and getting up. "I will wait for you in the bedroom. Remember, we're working on your speed now~" Ivan gave the American a nice slap on the ass as he walked by, disappearing into the bedroom.

Alfred rubbed at his neck awkwardly. "Um...I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"...Next time, please warn me before I walk in and see your boyfriend naked at your table."

"Hey, he's _not_ my boyfriend."

"That's not my point."

影ちゃん

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** fogulbfjknsdbgyiltfjnlgyuh,bj. That is all.

**Sneak Peek:** Russia gets bored and America gets to top from the bottom

Fluffy and I desire reviews. Or souls. Both are nice. They feed us plenty.  
>Fluffy: bwuuuuh~!<br>That means he loves you all. And so do I, good night and thank you for reading. ***bow***


	27. Topping From The Bottom

**Opening Statements:** o8uyfkgjh,barfd sick. also homework. ass. ***pewf***

**Disclaimer:** Zzzzzz...

**WARNING:** Uh...sex? Role reversal slightly, use of a riding crop, throatfucking, yeah that's it

影ちゃん

"Mmm, that was good..." Alfred purred, cozying up to his lover as they caught their breath. He laid his head on the Russian's chest, letting out a sigh of contentment.

Ivan grunted in reply, arm wrapping around the American's waist. Normally he was up for talking after sex, but he didn't quite find it appealing right then. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was feeling...bored.

"Hey, what's up? You haven't said anything," Alfred cut in, drawing an invisible, indistinct pattern on Ivan's smooth chest.

"Mm. Nothing. Just..." Ivan trailed off, not bothering to finish his sentence. He pushed Alfred off of him and sat up, cracking his back and swinging his legs out of bed. "I think that if Natalya is not camping out at my house still I will return there. I am feeling rather homesick." That was a lie.

"Oh. Can I come with you?" Alfred asked, sitting up alongside the Russian. He draped his arms over Ivan's shoulders, nestling his face in the crook of his neck.

Shrugging off Alfred's arms, Ivan stretched and got up. "Hm, I don't know. I am going to have some vodka, do you want anything?"

"Oh... N-no, I'm good. I'm gonna go to bed." Alfred pulled the covers up, feeling rather dejected, and curled up in his bed.

Oddly enough, Ivan felt guilty. And not even vodka could make that feeling disappear.

Ivan left for Russia the next morning, and much to his distress Natalya was still there. He managed to coerce her out of his home, promising her that they would talk about this later but that he needed rest and the jet lag was getting to him. He called Lithuania and had him come home from Poland's house early in order to comfort him.

"I am bored, Toris," Ivan sighed, hugging his pillow to his chest. He was lying on his stomach with his pillow tight to his body and Toris sitting beside him. "I did not think I would get bored of him. I do not want to be bored with him. How did I get so bored?" He could admit that their last times playing had been a bit...mundane, but really, this was Alfred he was talking about! Alfred was America, America wasn't _boring_!

"W-w-well, m-maybe you can...try something new?" Toris didn't want to say anything wrong. He didn't want things to back to how they used to be. He liked not having bruises all over his back and hips. He liked that his throat was no longer constantly sore. He liked being able to _walk_.

"What else is there for us to do?"

"I-I...I'm not the person to ask..."

Ivan sighed and rolled over. "I do not want to lose him. But I don't want to be bored. I don't want to be alone again, Toris. Is that worth giving up fun?"

"I don't know, that's your choice," Toris replied softly. He knew Ivan would never choose anything over fun. Even if it meant being alone.

"...Stay with me tonight."

"Wh...what?"

"Stay with me tonight."

"But America-"

"Will never have to know. Stay with me tonight, Toris."

"Feliks-"

"Doesn't need to know either. Just tonight."

"I-Ivan..."

影ちゃん

Ivan let out a long sigh and leaned back in his chair. He nursed his bottle of vodka as the other nations piled into the room around him. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept in three days, unable to stop thinking about his relationship with Alfred and feeling overwhelmed with guilt for getting bored and just extracting himself from the situation. He hadn't seen or talked to Alfred in three weeks and he really hoped the American wouldn't try to talk to him during the meeting... His conscience wasn't up for that. Luckily Alfred was wailing to his brother about something and didn't even so much as cast a glance Ivan's way.

"Ivan!" Cursing himself for thinking that and jinxing it, Ivan turned to look at his lover just as he was tackled to the floor.

"_What_?" Ivan spat, shoving the American off of him and retrieving his bottle of vodka. Luckily it wasn't broken and there had been minimal spillage.

"W-well, we haven't talked in a while and...and..." Alfred latched himself onto the Russian's arm, looking up at him with desperate blue eyes. "And I'm super horny," he finished in a whisper. "During break can we like, do it in the bathroom or something?"

Ivan shook the American off and seated himself once more. "I don't feel like it."

"Please?" Alfred begged, grabbing a hold of Ivan's arm. "Please, I'm really horny!"

"Fine," Ivan sighed, taking a long gulp of vodka. "Come to my hotel room tonight at eight. Room 424."

During the meeting Ivan could see Alfred squirming in his chair and fidgeting as he stared at the clock. Ivan could tell that when he gave his speech, Alfred was distracted and sometimes repeated words, he was more focused on the clock than much else. A tight knot of guilt settled in Ivan's stomach and wouldn't leave. He had a feeling he wouldn't enjoy Alfred's visit that night.

Surprisingly, Alfred arrived an hour late. Ivan hadn't expected that, but figured that this was Alfred trying to play hard to get.

The sex was boring, as Ivan knew it would be for him, but Alfred seemed to enjoy it. They were cuddling afterwards when Alfred seemed to realize something was amiss.

"Hey, is something wrong with your government or something?" Alfred asked, propping himself up on his side with an elbow.

"Hm? Why would you ask?"

"Well, you usually want to go two or three rounds," the American mumbled. "I'm just wondering, you don't have to tell me, but..."

Ivan felt the knot of guilt wind up tighter in his stomach. "I tried to sleep with Lithuania." Where had that come from? He hadn't wanted to say that! Fucking mouth.

Alfred blinked, and slowly the words registered. "...What?"

Ivan sat up and tried to clear his name, "n-no, Alfred, I mean, I asked him, and he declined!" The look Alfred was giving him was not the one he had been wearing only moments ago. "I mean, I was alone at home for three weeks, I was-"

"Then why didn't you fucking _call_ me you jackass!" Alfred demanded angrily as he got out of bed and began gathering his clothes. "For fuck's sake, if that was gonna happen why didn't you just tell me to come home with you! I would have gone!"

"A-Alfred, I-"

"No, fuck you!" Alfred flipped the Russian the birdie and pulled on his pants. He was in the middle of buttoning up his shirt when hands were placed at his hips. He whirled around and shoved Ivan's hands away. "Don't touch me!"

"Alfred, I didn't get this upset when you slept with your brother, and I didn't even sleep with Lithuania, I just-"

"Oh, yeah, that's great, direct everything onto me! You know what you did when I slept with Mattie? You broke his fucking ribs and you carved me up like a piece of meat! All I'm doing is getting the fuck away from you and you're saying you didn't get this upset? You went fucking batshit crazy! And I don't fucking care if you didn't actually have sex with him, you still tried! Why didn't you fucking call me?" Alfred managed to button up his shirt the rest of the way and pull on his jacket before Ivan grabbed his wrist, refusing to let him get his shoes and leave.

"Alfred, you have to admit that the sex has been a bit lacking lately and-"

"Lacking? Maybe for you, you fucking asswipe, I've been just fine with it! In fact, I've been pretty happy without you stuffing shit other than your dick up my ass!" Alfred shouted at him, pulling his arm away. The Russian grabbed him again. "Let go!"

"Will you let me finish?" Ivan growled, grip on Alfred's wrist tightening. He knew he could overpower the American if he needed, but he would save that as a last resort.

"No! Fuck you! Let go of me!" Alfred yanked his wrist away, only for Ivan to grab him again. "Let. The fuck. Go of me."

"Nyet, not until you listen to what I have to say," Ivan growled, grabbing Alfred's other arm. Before he knew it he was flying through the air and collided with a wall. He groaned in pain and picked himself up just in time to find Alfred slamming the door behind him as he left in a murderous rage. Wow. Oh right, America was stronger than Russia. Fuck, he hadn't taken that into account.

Alfred stomped down the hallway and down the stairs before he got to his brother's room. He didn't even bother knocking and just kicked it in.

"Holy-" Matthew didn't get a chance to finish as his brother launched himself into his arms, burying his face in his chest and sniffling loudly. "A-Al? Is something wrong?" What the hell kind of question was that, Alfred was in his arms crying and he was asking if something was wrong... "Wh-what's wrong, I mean?"

"M-me and Ivan had a fight," Alfred sniffled, clutching at his brother's shirt tightly. "H-h-he said that he tried to have sex with Toris and I got mad, and then he said that the sex has been boring lately and- and Mattie I think he's bored of me!"

"Wh-whoa, slow down a little..." Matthew hesitantly wrapped his arms around his brother and began to pet his hair soothingly. "Just tell me what happened from the beginning. I can only try and help when I've heard everything."

It took a while, but eventually Matthew was able to hear the full story through his brother's tears and bawling. He sighed and patted the American's head, whispering a few comforting words to him and kissing him on the forehead. He had no idea what to do, he was limited to pretty much hugging his brother and telling him it would be okay.

"Wh-what am I g-gonna do, Mattie?" Alfred whimpered, sniffling pitifully. "I-I can't...I don't...I-I don't know what to do!"

_'Have you tried talking it out like reasonable adults?'_ "Maybe you should just...cool off for a bit." Matthew tucked a stray lock of hair behind Alfred's ear and patted his head. "Wait for all this to blow over and talk with him about it."

Alfred shook his head, violently opposed to that. "No way! Fuck that, he can kiss my ass, I'm not talking to him and he's not coming near me!" Alfred wiped his nose and hiccuped. "Wh-what am I supposed to do, Mattie? I-if Ivan is b-bored with me then what do I do?"

_'Shove a dildo up your ass and pour vodka all over your body as you spread your legs and beg for it, how the __**fuck**__ am I supposed to know?'_ "A-ask him what he wants?" Why did Alfred always have to make such a big deal out of this? It was so simple... If only his southern neighbor could realize that sitting down and having an adult talk with his lover would make everything better then Matthew could maybe get some sleep tonight.

"But- but, Mattie, I...I..." Alfred sniffled and trailed off, wiping his nose again.

_'Juuuuust taaaaaaalk with hiiiiim for the love of gooooood!'_ "I'm here for you, Al. You can stay with me tonight." Dear lord why didn't he have the ability to tell his brother no? Whyyyyyyy?

影ちゃん

The next day America didn't show for the meeting, making Russia's guilt soar ever higher. Canada stormed right up to him and began shouting and yelling at him, but Russia just walked right past, not really caring what the Canadian had to say, even if it did have something to do with his lover.

"_Listen to me dammit_!" Canada shouted, grabbing the Russian by his scarf and shaking him. "You are going to come to my hotel room and make Al feel better for the love of god, I want to have sex with my boyfriend and _sleep_ tonight!" He then proceeded to drag Russia out of the meeting room, through the lobby of the hotel and to his hotel room. He opened the door and shoved Russia inside. "_Talk_, damn you both, _talk like normal people_!" And he slammed the door, camping outside just to make sure neither of them tried to escape.

Ivan stood there awkwardly as Alfred slowly emerged from his nest of blankets and sheets. He had no idea what to say. What was he supposed to say? I'm sorry? Of course he wasn't going to say that! Alfred had completely overreacted! At this point he was in complete denial that any of this was his fault at all, and he was perfectly fine with that.

"What the fuck do _you_ want?" Alfred grumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Your brother made me come here." Ivan held his hands behind his back, looking down at the ground and trying not to focus on the guilt he was feeling. He didn't know why he was so guilty about this. He didn't ever get guilty about anything. Was it because before he had said he... No he couldn't say those words, even in his head. They just...didn't work for their relationship.

"Great to know Mattie's looking out for me. Now go the fuck away."

"Alfred, I am as uncomfortable as you are right now, but I believe your brother is correct. We should talk about this like reasonable adults," Ivan offered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Alfred stared at him for a moment, no longer glaring but not looking at him with adoration either. "I want an apology. You tried to sleep with someone else, and if you're gonna be possessive of me then I get to be possessive of you too. It's a two way street."

Ivan didn't say anything for a moment before he finally said something, "I apologize for trying to sleep with Lithuania, Alfred. But I would like to express that I am rather bored in this relationship right now. I would like it if maybe we could try some new things."

"Thanks for saying sorry. I don't know _what_ we can do that's new, Ivan. We've done pretty much everything." Alfred hugged his knees tighter his chest, refusing to look at the Russian.

"Alfred, look at me," Ivan demanded. Alfred just looked away. "Alfred, I want you to look at me," he repeated, reaching forward and taking the American's chin in hand to force him to look at him. "There is plenty we can do. I'm sure that if we looked up on the internet there would be even more than plenty." He leaned forward and captured Alfred's lips in a kiss, placing a hand at the back of his head to ensure he wouldn't try and escape.

Alfred slowly reacted, placing his hands at Ivan's chest, weakly pushing him away only to give in and wrap his arms around his middle and pull him in. He pushed Ivan's coat down and began unbuttoning the dark blue shirt he had on, hands spreading over the Russian's smooth chest when it was available to him. As Ivan was pulling off his pajama shirt he seemed to realize that they were still on his brother's hotel room bed. "W-wait, Ivan, not here..."

Ivan huffed, obviously irritated that their hot makeout session had been interrupted for a protest like this. "Does it matter? I want you." That was a step forward. The guilt was lessening. He was glad that they had talked this out like adults instead of having a silent treatment competition. Why couldn't they have sex to seal the deal? So what if it was on Matvey's bed?

"Y-yeah, me too, but it's...nn..." Alfred trailed off, losing his train of thought as Ivan began kissing down his neck, leaving hickeys and lovebites in his wake. "B-but I don't want to have make-up sex on my brother's bed. It's weird."

"Oh please, countless other couples have had sex on this bed, I'm sure one more won't hurt."

Alfred grumbled a little but let the Russian push him down onto his back and pull down his pajama pants. "Ivan, I really don't want to do it here... Can we please just go back to my hotel room or something?"

Ivan sighed and just sat up, getting to his feet and buttoning up his shirt. "I have to get back to the meeting. We will continue this later. Come to my hotel room afterwards. You really should come to the meeting." He buttoned up his jacket and walked to the door, leaving his lover behind. Ivan closed the door behind him, coming face to face with Matthew.

"Well?" the Canadian demanded, looking expectant.

"We would have, ahem, _talked_ for quite a bit more, but he is being difficult. He is yours until later today. Other than that most problems are fixed." Ivan fiddled with the buttons of his coat, a little irritated that he had to rebutton them all.

"Fricking...argh..." Matthew banged his head on the wall a couple times. "That's it. I'm done. I need a toke. I'm gonna go find Netherlands and smoke a big fat blunt with him. See ya. No one's gonna miss me at the meeting anyway."

Ivan watched the Canadian walk away, grumbling to himself, and rolled his eyes. He checked his watch and sighed. Time to go back to the meeting.

The meeting had resumed already and Russia quietly slipped into the room, sitting at the far end of the table, much to China's discomfort. He sat there quietly with his hands in his lap. Eventually he got bored and pulled out a bottle of vodka he kept in his inside pocket and began drinking. He could tell Germany wasn't happy with him about this, but he also knew that the German wasn't about to tell him to stop either.

America entered the meeting room a little later, sitting across the table from Russia. They shared quick little glances at one another before something else would catch their attention and look up to the front of the room.

During the second break, America went off to get something to eat, and Russia tried to engage China in conversation, who was desperately trying to find something to distract the Russian. But Russia was persistent, he would not let this go without China knowing that he was welcome to become one any time he wanted. And even if he didn't want to, Russia was still going to make sure he knew that it was inevitable in the end.

"Pl-please leave me alone, aru," China said, trembling in the Russian's presence.

"Aw, but Yao-yao wants to become one with Russia, da?" Russia giggled, looming over his victim. Here he was just trying to subtly flirt with China and be courteous in his courting and China was scared of him! "Yao-yao wants to become one _now_, da? Russia would love it if-" He didn't get a chance to finish when something fat and squishy collided with his head hard. He turned just in time to see America grab him and sling him over his shoulder. "Что?"

"_Mine_!" America shouted, turning around with Russia over his shoulder and walking away.

"That was completely unnecessary," Ivan told him, squirming a bit in his grip to get comfortable. "I was merely talking with Yao-yao about-"

"Shut up." Alfred knocked the Russian's head against a wall, effectively silencing him. Though a little harder than he meant, and accidentally knocked him out. "Crap."

When Ivan came to everything was hazy and his head hurt. What he could confirm though was that his wrists were tied to the bedposts on either side of him and he was entirely naked. "Alfred?" he called out, wishing he could rub his eyes and get rid of the fuzziness. "Alfred, this is not going to prove anything. Please untie me." He was the one who did the tying up in this relationship, Alfred was supposed to be in his position dammit.

"No!" Okay, Alfred was definitely in the room. As Ivan blinked a bit more he could see clearly again he could see Alfred standing at the side of the bed in nothing but his boxers and _dear lord was that a riding crop_? ...Wait, was that _his_ riding crop? Had Alfred been going through his things?

"Alfred is that my riding crop?" He'd been intending to bring it into their activities a little later, but he'd never gotten around to it.

"Um, maybe. I didn't bring anything other than work stuff, and I know you always bring toys. This is also your hotel room because I lost my keycard. But that's not the point!" Alfred huffed, crossing his arms. "If you're bored we're gonna do something new. I'm gonna be in control this time. I don't want you going after China or Lithuania just because we're having a dryspell, so I'm fixing it. And you're coming home with me after the meeting, too."

"Alfred, you do not make the decisions in this relationship," Ivan growled. Though he wouldn't admit it, Alfred taking control was a little hot. "You may make requests, but I am the one who-" Ivan cut himself off with a yelp of surprise as the riding crop was brought down on his thigh with a quick snap. "A-Alfred, do not hit me with-" He yelped again as Alfred smacked him once more.

Alfred shook his head and got onto the bed, straddling his lover's hips. "It's my turn. Tonight I'm in control, so shut up."

"Don't you tell me to- dammit, Alfred stop doing that!" His chest stung where Alfred had whapped him with the riding crop. "You are going to untie me right now so that I can tie _you_ up! You are going to be punished for this!"

"No." Alfred whapped his chest with the riding crop again and trailed it up his chest. He made sure the movement was slight and feathery, letting the Russian feel the softer side of the riding crop.

Ivan grunted and squirmed, his vital regions coming to life. "You really are not very elegant with that. _I_ could put it to much better use, you know." He yelped as he was thwacked again. "Stop this right now, Alfred! You are going to get a spanking after I am free, and I do not intend to use my hands!" He was sure he had bought a paddle during his last splurge on the internet.

"No way, I like being in charge," Alfred huffed. He wiggled a little in the Russian's lap, an obvious tent in his boxers. "You're not bored now, obviously. You like being on the other end of the situation?"

"No, I would rather you be tied up beneath me!" Ivan growled, pulling at his restraints. He had to admit though, he _wasn't_ bored, and that was what thrilled him. He wasn't about to admit it now, though, because that would ruin the fun. "Alfred, you are going to untie me right now, because you are not the one who does the tying up in this relationship!" Ivan shivered as Alfred gave him a light tap with riding crop and dragged it down his chest. The leather was cool and smooth and it was kind of a turn on. "Alfred. Untie me right now or I swear you will regret it when this is done."

"Yeah, so? You're tied up right now, so I can do whatever the fuck I want," Alfred growled, using the riding crop to tap Ivan's cheek a couple times.

"You little bitch..." Ivan groaned as the American rubbed his behind against his aching erection. "Y-you are enjoying this entirely aren't you?" He bucked up, grinding into the American above him, making Alfred gasp and grind back in retaliation.

"Totally," Alfred murmured, whacking the Russian chest again and making him shudder beneath him. He shakily pushed down his boxers, revealing Florida's erect state to the Russian. He put both hands at the top of the headboard and settled himself up higher on Ivan's body so his cock was in his face.

"If you think I'm going put that in my mouth you had better think of something else," Ivan growled, craning his neck away from Florida.

"Yeah, well, I'm in charge right now, so get to it, asshole."

Ivan rolled his eyes and wrapped his lips around the American's cock. He craned his neck forward to deepthroat the American, grunting in surprise when Alfred grabbed his hair with one hand and thrust into his mouth. While Alfred wasn't big (by his standards that is) he was definitely big enough to choke on. He pulled back and coughed. "Stop that. Try not to thrust."

"S-sorry, 's just- ahh!" Alfred cried out in pleasure and he tangled his hands in Ivan's hair as his cock was enveloped by that cool, wet mouth once more. It was weird and cold, but it felt amazing and that was all he could think about. He didn't understand why Ivan would never give him head, it felt super awesome! "Mmnn, I-Ivan, shit!"

Ivan growled around the member in his mouth, grazing his teeth just barely over the American's sensitive flesh. He smirked as well as he could when Alfred gave a little squeak of surprise when he did this. He did it again, tongue digging into the sensitive slit of Alfred's cock, giving a satisfied purr when Alfred yelped and gripped his hair tighter.

"Sh-shit, Ivan, d-d-don't use your teeth! Th-that's freaky!" Alfred whimpered, thrusting into the Russian's mouth desperately.

Ivan pulled off and growled, "I think you're done here, direct your attention lower. I've given you plenty of attention, and I believe my vital regions are rather lonely."

"I-I'll say when we're done!" Alfred whined shakily, trying to maintain control of the situation. When Ivan glared at him he shivered. "A-alright, fine, I guess we're done here..." He slid down the Russian's body until he was straddling his hips again. Instead of reaching for the lube he had placed on the bedside table like Ivan wanted him to, he placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders and leaned in, latching on to the Russian's neck.

"Alfred? What are you- nng- d-doing?" Ivan jumped a little as he felt teeth scraping against the sensitive flesh of his throat. "A-Alfred, no, do- ah!" He shuddered as Alfred left a dark bruise on his throat over one of his scars. He bucked his hips into the American above him and whimpered as Alfred started leaving another hickey on him. "Wh-what do you- ahhn- th-think you're d-doing?"

"Leaving a bunch of hickeys on you, what do you think?" Alfred grumbled before he went back to work. He went back to his third mark, leaving a big red mark over another of Ivan's scars and making him mewl beneath him. Alfred yelped as the Russian bucked into him again and made his bite down harder than he meant to. Alfred groaned as he tasted blood. "Shit... You're probably gonna need a bandaid or something later," he warned, wiping his mouth.

"That doesn't matter right now," Ivan growled, pushing his hips up again and grinding into the American. "You are going to put that tight, slutty ass of yours over my cock right now before I lose my patience. You are already going to be punished after this, don't make it even harder on yourself by not doing as I tell you now."

Alfred gulped but shook his head. "N-no, I'm going to do what I want to you." He slid down Ivan's body until he came face to face with his aching arousal and kissed the tip. "Primorsky doesn't seem to mind."

"Stop calling it that." Ivan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Really, I have no idea why you have some strange fascination with naming your vital regions. Now do as I tell you: get the lube and ride my cock like the slut you are."

"No! I'm going to do what I want to you!" Alfred repeated, fisting Ivan's member firming. He licked the tip, moaning at the salty taste of his precum, and slowly took him in. He moaned as Ivan gasped and thrust into his mouth, shoving his cock halfway down the American's throat. He moaned heartily, loving the feeling of Ivan's hot flesh throbbing in his mouth. He loved the feeling of getting throatfucked, it was just so amazing. It just felt so good having something thick and warm in his mouth. He pulled back, a thick bridge of saliva connecting him to the Russian's cock. He dived back in, taking Ivan's member in as far as he could and letting him thrust into his mouth all he wanted.

"Ahh, e-ебут, nng...дерьмо..." Ivan groaned, desperately bucking into the American's mouth to get more of that delicious heat over his cock. God he loved Alfred's non-existent gag reflex. He gasped and thrust his hips up again as Alfred's tongue began teasing the underside of his shaft. "Ahh...y-you slutty little cocktease... Get off right now, I'm tired of waiting."

This time Alfred just moaned and pulled off, wiping his mouth on his arm and nodding. He grabbed the lubricant from the nightstand and fumbled with it for a moment before slathering it over Ivan's arousal and straddling his hips before tossing the lube away. He took Ivan's member in hand and whimpered as he guided it inside him, letting out a quiet gasp when Ivan was in down to the hilt.

"Nn, d-da, like that...fucking tight," Ivan groaned, writhing in pleasure as that delicious heat enveloped his cock. "Nn, y-you pathetic little slut, you could even hold out this long... Ahh... You're not- nn- cut out to take control. You can't do it, you hear that, bitch?" He grunted and bucked into Alfred suffocated passage as the American whined and rocked his hips. He moaned as Alfred nodded and pulled himself up before dropping back down, those smooth, tight muscles clenching around him in a vice-like grip. "Ahh... That's right. Fuck yourself on my cock, you love that, don't you? Squeeze my cock more, it feels better, ahh..."

Alfred whimpered, his hands finding Ivan's shoulders for leverage. "Y-yes, I love it! Ahh-ah!"

"Good, because you'll never feel like this with anyone else, slut," Ivan growled, meeting Alfred's hips in a desperate thrust. "Ммм, да, как и что...ездить мой хуй, шлюха," Ivan purred, eyes half lidded, losing sense of English. "Вам нравится, что, шлюха?"

"F-fuck, Ivan, yes, yes, yes!" Alfred shouted, eyes going wide as Ivan bucked into him and struck his sweet spot. "Oh yes, oh god, oh fuck, oh please yes!"

Ivan was far beyond words now as he moaned and thrust up hard into the pliant body above him. His hands were going numb from how hard he was pulling on his restraints, but that didn't matter. He was having fun, this was most definitely _not boring_. "Nn, ahh...д-дерьмо... Возьмите его, шлюха!" he growled out as he thrust up one last time and coming inside the American. "Ahhn...дерьмо..."

Alfred moaned, reaching down and fisting Florida to reach his end. He rocked his hips a bit more and squeezed his cock, screaming as he came. He promptly collapsed on top of his lover, groaning.

As Ivan tried to catch his breath, he shifted and squirmed to show his discomfort. After a few moments he found his English, tongue feeling thick and sluggish, "A-Alfred, I would appreciate it if you untied me...can not feel my hands..."

Alfred groggily reached up and untied the Russian's hands, yelping as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. "How the fuck can you think this is boring?"

"I don't anymore~ Get ready for your spanking, подсолнечник~!"

Alfred yelped as his ass was smacked with an open palm. "I thought you said you weren't going to use your hands," he said, almost mocking the Russian.

"Hm, I did, didn't I? Well, I'll fix that. Stay." He got off the bed and began rifling through his bag before finding what he wanted. He grinned, loving how Alfred paled as he saw the wooden paddle that had holes drilled through it to minimize air resistance and maximize pain. "Oh no, I don't believe I'm bored anymore _at all_, Alfred~"

影ちゃん

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Goodnight. ***snore***

**Sneak Peek:** FEELINGS :D

Reviews make Shadow and Fluffy happy, so any and all are immediately appreciated, thank you for reading :3

PS: Dear person who said they don't like this story, come out of anon, seriously, so I don't have to confront you in public like this. If you don't like it, there is a perfectly good mouse you can use to close the tab. Thanks for boosting my number of reviews btw :)


	28. Have My Heart

**Opening Statements: **lol I'm so damn tired right now, too much homework and such. FACEPALM COMBO x2! Anyway, go ahead and read :3 I am the sleep deprived artist. it's me.

**Disclaimer:** lol pffft :D

**WARNING:** Distaction sex, feelings talk, probably some historical inaccuracies, etc

影ちゃん

Alfred woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up, breathing heavy. He patted himself down, just to make sure he was all there. Head, torso, arms, dick, legs... Oh good. He flopped back down and groaned. He sat up again and shook Ivan's shoulder, swallowing thickly as he furrowed his brow.

"Mmnn, ч-что?" Ivan blinked a few times before rolling onto his back and sitting up. He groaned and rubbed his eyes childishly, turning to look to his lover. "Что это такое? Сколько сейчас времени?" He 'oof'd as Alfred dove into his arms. The Russian hesitantly wrapped his arms around the American before taking a few minutes to find his English, "Alfred, what is wrong?" He turned his head to look at the clock and groaned.

4:28.

4:28 in the _fucking_ morning.

"Alfred," Ivan groaned, "couldn't this have waited until morning? I am very tired... Fucking you is very fun, but it does take a lot of energy." The Russian patted Alfred head and pushed him away for a moment to look him in the eye. "What is it? You better either be dying or pregnant for it to be this important."

"I had a bad dream," Alfred whimpered, diving into Ivan's arms again and nestling his face in the Russian's chest. He sniffled and hugged Ivan tighter, closing his eyes tightly.

Ivan groaned. "That's _it_?" He collapsed onto his back, only for Alfred to follow him down, with no intention of letting go. "Alfred, please...I would like to go back to sleep."

"B-but, I had a bad dream," Alfred sniffled, tears edging at the corners of his eyes.

Ivan sighed and stroked Alfred hair. He kissed him on the forehead and sighed again, arms slipping around his waist. "Would you like to talk about it?" As much as he wanted to sleep he knew Alfred wouldn't let him even if he tried.

"Well..." Alfred buried his face in the crook of Ivan's neck, biting his lip. "Remember during the Cold War...? When...when you would lead rallies and stuff against me? Well, they sometimes televised the rallies on tv and I would watch and..." He buried his face into the Russian's neck further.

Ivan frowned. "Alfred, that was a long time ago," he sighed, "you don't need to dream about things like that. That's over and done with, the past is the past. We should focus on now." He kissed the top of Alfred's head and rubbed his back in slow, soothing circles. "We don't need to talk about something so unpleasant."

"I..." Alfred swallowed heavily and his grip on Ivan's sides tightened. "I-I want to talk about it. I really do. I mean..." Tears were welling up in his eyes again. "I mean, all that stuff...all that shit between us, I...I want to get past it."

Ivan stared up at the ceiling, feeling a little sick. He didn't want to talk about this. "Alfred, we really don't need to." He rolled them over and slid his hands down Alfred's sides, making the American shiver. He began kissing down his neck slowly, trying to distract him from the conversation.

"Ivan..." Alfred squirmed as the Russian kissed down his throat, placing his hands at the back of his head. He tugged at Ivan's ashen blonde hair. "Ivan, stop." He groaned as Ivan nipped at his pulse. "Please, I want to talk about this. That dream...really freaked me out and...and I don't want to deal with this later when it's a huge issue. I want to- ow, don't bite so hard- want to deal with it now."

Ivan paused. "...Talk," he said, continuing on with his trail of kisses. He was down to Alfred's chest now and took one nipple into his mouth, tweaking the other with his free hand. He soon moved on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before he grew bored and continued his journey downward.

"W-well...the rallies. When...when they were on tv I would...I would watch and- nnmm- watch and...cry sometimes." He tangled his fingers through Ivan's hair, groaning as the Russian spread his legs and began kissing around his inner thighs. "Because you...always seemed so angry during the rallies, and you said really hateful things and...and I know we both hated each other so much back then that we both said really bad shit and... But I was... Ivan, I can _honestly_ say I hate you, with all of my being, even after all this and...and I don't care. In fact, I'm happy about it! Does that...make me a bad person?"

Ivan smirked and grasped Florida gently, slowly pumping Alfred's member to life. "No, Alfred. That does not make you a bad person. Because honestly, I can say that I hate you as well. I both hate you and adore you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I mean, I- ahh... I love the sex, it's amazing, I love being dominated and fucked and...and I really love it, but I...I really hate you. A lot. I hate you so much..." Alfred wiped away the angry tears from his eyes. "But I...I wouldn't give this up for anything. I love having sex with you, I love doing this...but..." He gulped and whined as Ivan kissed up the length of his member. "But...sometimes I think of the Cold War and...fuck I hate you so much..."

Ivan knew those words were sincere. He could hear the truth in them. "I hate you too, Alfred. I hope you know that. But I wouldn't give this up for anything either," he told him, giving him a sly look as he licked up the length of Alfred's cock in a slow, sultry motion.

Shuddering, Alfred's grip in the Russian's hair tightened. He swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "You're trying to distract me," he grumbled, cutting himself off with a mewl of pleasure as Ivan lapped at his member again. "Nnahh! I-Ivan, not fair... I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

"I am listening," Ivan assured him, kissing the crown of the American's member and dragging his tongue down its length. In all honesty he _was_ trying to distract Alfred, because he didn't want to talk about this. Which was why he was using Alfred's perpetual teenage hormones to do the distracting for him.

"Well, I mean, during the Cold War there was all this shit and...nng, I-Ivan, don't tease..." He lost his train of thought and tried to regain it. Dammit, Ivan was way too distracting! "I-Ivan, I want to talk about this, please... All of this shit from the Cold War, I want to talk about it and get it over with." He moaned as Ivan sucked gentle on the tip of his erection. "Like...like Cuba, and Vietnam, and World War II."

Ivan looked up, giving him a look that could only count as sincere. "Start with World War II," he said, returning his attention to Alfred's erection.

"Well...um, earlier than that..." Alfred swallowed thickly, whining when Ivan licked at his cock again. "Wh-when I was still a colony I remember...I remember when you would come to play with me. England hated that I had so much fun."

"Mm. Yes, I remember. You were so cute back then~ Hmm, now that I think about it, I liked you much better then, too."

"Shut up you dick," Alfred grumbled, gasping as the Russian took him into his mouth. "F-fuck...you're cold..." It was cold and wet and _amazing_.

"Always. Keep going, when I would come to play with you, and?" Ivan told him as he pulled off before taking him into his mouth again.

"R-right. S-so when I was a- ahhn- a colony after you came to play with me a few times I got this...this really huge crush on you," Alfred admitted, blushing hard. He moaned and bucked into the cool, wet mouth that was gently sucking him in. "F-fuck, I know this might sound horrible, but being held captive and raped a lot made you really good at giving head."

"When you perform fellatio every day for several years you eventually develop a talent for it. Go on," Ivan urged him, holding down the American's hips so he didn't choke himself. While he couldn't subdue his gag reflex like Alfred could, Alfred was smaller and easier to fit in his mouth and he was well adapted at using his tongue.

"Yeah...where was I? Right... I had this huge crush on- nn- on you and then my revolution and stuff and...and I don't think we really saw each other for a long time; not until my Civil War." Alfred could feel more angry tears welling up in his eyes. "A-and back then...I-I was just so angry and pissed off at Iggy and France for not helping me and...and you did."

"That was also when you first kissed me~" Ivan giggled, dragging the tip of his tongue from tip to base of the American's cock. "You were so awkward and cute!"

"Y-you were awkward too!" Alfred shot back, cheeks going red. He groaned and tried to thrust his hips up again when Ivan took him into his mouth once more. "But...but back then I was super young and I had no idea about...well, anything really... And you were different too! You were still Tsar Russia back then, you weren't communist. But, um...remember when I confessed to you? About my crush?"

"Da, you were blushing and so cute. And you even rejected yourself because you didn't think you would end up with another man. I know you used to be rather dogmatic back then. Many of your citizens still are. I can admit that I myself wasn't very...open, to my own preferences until the early 1900s, and even then I kept it very secret. I know for your it is very similar."

"W-well, I came to terms with that. I would always feel really kind of sick with myself when I would have sex with another guy, y'know because in the beginning I was Puritan." Alfred tried to swallow the new lump that had appeared in his throat. "But that's not where I was going with this. I meant that when I confessed to you I was so surprised when you told me yes and that...that you wouldn't mind trying a relationship with me out. But...but you told me not until I was older."

"I was right though, da? You were too young to completely comprehend an adult relationship. Even during World War II you weren't ready for it." Ivan chuckled and slowly licked up Alfred's length, this time straying lower and licking his balls, then his entrance. "I am glad you are ready for it now."

"So am I, but... Ivan, I like, pined over you for years! And then finally you actually gave it a try and then you...you turned out to be a _complete bastard_!" Alfred squeaked in surprise when he felt Ivan's tongue prodding his asshole, effectively ruining the impact of his earlier words.

"I'm glad I taught you not to pine over someone for years then," Ivan laughed, grabbing Alfred's hips and pushing his tongue passed that delicious ring of muscle that quivered and clenched around his invasion. "Mmm, you like that, don't you, подсолнечник~?"

"Nng...I-Ivan, no dirty talking right now...later," Alfred groaned, fisting the Russian's hair.

Ivan huffed but nodded and returned to the task of readying his lover for a much bigger invasion. "Go on, I'm listening."

"R-right...so World War II. I...I was really kind of scared of having sex with you because I...I don't know, I just was. And then the Cold War tension and fucking...nn..." Alfred mewled and squirmed as Ivan's tongue thrust in and out of him. It felt weird, but not unpleasant. "And when we stopped doing it...I was just so...so _happy_. I was happy that we weren't together, I was happy that I knew I hated you, I was happy that I'm a democracy and you were communist, I was just so goddamn happy when..._everything_!"

Ivan smiled. He was glad Alfred realized this. To anyone else those words might hurt if they were directed at them, but to Ivan they were...liberating.

"A-and I just...all through the Cold War I just wanted...I wanted you to fuck me _so bad_, I wanted it so much but...but I didn't want to admit to myself...I didn't want to admit it to myself that maybe I hated you for a _different_ reason..."

Ivan just nodded and pulled back, sitting up. "On your side. Let us try a different position this time, da?" He reached for the lube in the bedside table drawer and popped it open before coating his cock liberally in it.

Alfred did as he was told, a little confused. How was Ivan going to...? Oh. Alfred got his answer as Ivan pushed his leg up, knees on either side of his other leg. He moaned quietly as the Russian rubbed against his quivering hole, slowly pushing in and giving him that burning stretch he absolutely loved. When Ivan was in as far as he could go it wasn't quite as much as Alfred would have liked, the position didn't allow complete penetration.

Ivan pulled Alfred's leg over his shoulder, not minding that he would only be able to thrust shallowly. He hummed pleasantly as Alfred clenched around him, body spasming just slightly as it adjusted to the large intrusion. "You were saying?"

"Well, I was- oh god, it's huge, ahhn... I-I mean, I was- oh fuck... J-just hold still for a minute!" Alfred seriously couldn't think straight when Ivan moved like that. "Th-thanks...oh god... I was thinking that...you know how when you love someone there's being in love, and then there's platonic love? Oh fuck, I told you not to- nn!"

"Da, da, yes, now get on with it," Ivan prodded, moving his hips slowly, almost torturously.

"Um...I...fuck, your huge cock made me forget what I was going to say..."

"Perhaps it can make you remember as well, da?" Ivan giggled, speeding up his movements just a little.

"Oh, I remember. Um, well I was thinking that maybe...maybe there can be platonic hate and...not platonic hate, too?" Alfred blushed a little, gasping as Ivan brushed his sweet spot with the head of his cock. "And since...since we really don't love each other...at all...maybe we can do that instead?"

Ivan's smirked. He reached forward and took Alfred's hand. He kissed his open palm, pushing it to his cheek. "Я ненавижу тебя, моя любовь," he murmured, smiling at the American. He loved how Alfred blushed when he said that. He knew Alfred didn't understand it in English, but he got the drift of his general meaning.

"I hate you too, you big jerk," Alfred grumbled, averting his gaze as he tried hard not to blush. He wasn't succeeding. "Promise we can stay like this for a long time?"

"For as long as you want," Ivan promised, kissing the American's hand again.

"Then kiss me you bastard," Alfred demanded, pushing himself up with one arm and looping the arm around the Russian as he yanked him into a demanding, needy kiss. The kiss was sweet, he loved it, he never wanted it to stop. Unfortunately he did need oxygen, but once he retrieved some of it he went right back to kissing his lover hard. He moaned into their making out as Ivan thrust shallowly into him, rubbing up against his sweet spot every time. He was tired and he'd already came several times that day, it wouldn't take much to get him off.

Alfred fell back onto the mattress, writhing and gasping as Ivan turned him onto his back and began thrusting into him fully, letting him experience every inch of him and his amazing, huge cock. "Mmm, oh fuck...this is so much better...I love it like this...a lot more...fuck yes, give it to me harder," he moaned as he wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist.

"I think I like this," Ivan purred, "I don't mind being 'in hate' with you. Though it seems rather silly to me..." He groaned as Alfred's muscles clenched around him tightly. He was vaguely aware that Alfred's neighbors would probably hate them even more after this since in was almost five in the morning now, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care.

Alfred gave out a stifled scream as he came, covering his mouth with both hands, trying not to be too loud. He went limp, absolutely exhausted. No more waking up from bad dreams and having Ivan use distraction-sex to get him off. It probably wasn't healthy for a normal person who had sex maybe once every couple days, so it couldn't be for him especially when he was coming maybe four or five times a day.

Ivan groaned as Alfred clenched around his cock, gritting his teeth. He pounded into the body below him, fucking him hard and trying to find relief. It was amazing, warm, he loved it. He was glad they had talked about this. It just made his heart feel so warm. For once, in a very long, long time, Ivan felt warm all over. It felt so good that he knew he wouldn't last long.

As Ivan reached his climax he moaned quietly, eyes closed, chest still feeling warm and tight. He felt like...

"_JESUS __**FUCKING**__ CHRIST_!" Alfred shouted, feeling a little queasy as Ivan's heart popped out and landed right next to him on the bed. "Fucking...fuck..._fuck_!" Even though that had happened before at a meeting it was still fucking creepy and freaky as all hell.

"Hm?" Ivan opened his eyes, panting quietly and coming down form his high. "Oh." He shrugged and picked up his heart, about to put it back in, and paused. "Alfred..."

"Just- just put it back in, fucking...argh, what the hell, Ivan!" Alfred was covering his eyes now, not caring at all if his neighbors could hear them or not.

"Alfred," Ivan said, moving over and sitting beside the American, "open your eyes." When Alfred did as he requested, Ivan held out his heart, making the American go pale and look like he wanted to puke. "I want to you have it."

"Wh-what!" Alfred blanched and scooted away. "What!" he repeated, sputtering. "Don't you like, need that to _live_?"

"As long as you don't stab it or crush it or cut it up it should be just fine." Ivan shrugged, smiling. "Don't you want to keep my heart~?" he giggled, a sated smile spreading over his features. "I think I would like it if you did, Alfred."

Alfred swallowed thickly. "Um...one sec." He got up and went to his closet. After rooting around in it he soon returned with a smooth wooden box with artistic, vague designs carved into the sides. "Kiku gave this to me a while ago and I couldn't find out what the fuck to do with it. And um, I don't really want to touch that, so..." He opened up the box and held it out, blushing as he glared at the wall.

Ivan giggled. He placed his heart in the box, smiling at his lover. "Если ты любишь меня так же, как говоришь, пожалуйста будь осторожен с моим сердцем. Ты можешь взять его, только не разбей, или мой мир распадется на кусочки." He closed the lid of the box, giggling at how Alfred still wasn't looking at him. "Обещание не разбил мое сердце?"

"Yeah, whatever, dear god, I just...I don't want to think about a live heart still beating in a box...oh god, it's like Pirates of the Caribbean or something..."

Ivan giggled again and took the box, placing it on the bedside table. "You can figure out where to put it in the morning, подсолнечник. Come on, let's go to bed. It is very late and I expect you to make me breakfast in the morning to make up for waking me up."

"You drop your heart on my bed and _I_ have to make breakfast?"

"Da, now get into bed right now," Ivan ordered, holding the covers up for Alfred to crawl in beside him.

"You dick... I hate you," he added in a whisper as he cuddled up to the Russian.

"I hate you too, cолнышко моё," Ivan chuckled, kissing the top of Alfred's head. "Я тебя люблю." And he meant it.

影ちゃん

**Translations:**  
>Что это такое? Сколько сейчас времени? - What is it? What time is it?<br>Если ты любишь меня так же, как говоришь, пожалуйста будь осторожен с моим сердцем. Ты можешь взять его, только не разбей, или мой мир распадется на кусочки - If you love me like you say, please be careful with my heart. You can take it, just don't break, or my world will fall apart.  
>Обещание не разбил мое сердце? - You promise not to break my heart?<br>cолнышко моё - My sunshine  
>Я тебя люблю - I love you<p>

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** HERE HAVE KISMESIS ISN'T THIS BLACK ROMANCE JUST THE BEST? HUGE BITCH BLUH BLUH BLUH :D Okay done abusing caps lock; Let's just set out the table for two on their candle lit hate date :3 LOL too much Homestuck... Gonna go sleep now. ***snore***

**Sneak peek:** Talks of fiiiiiirst tiiiiimes :D I think

Reviews make the tentacle monster happy. And me too, but only Fluffy matters. ***holds Fluffy up*** Look at him and say no I dare you!  
>Fluffy: Bwuuuu~!<br>See, he loves you all so much! Give him reviews and shota boys!


	29. Popped Cherries

**Shadow Says:** Pffffft filler sex :D I'm so behind... I've been having major writer's block, only recently go chapter 40 done, but I am determined to get all 50 chapters done. ***swipes on coolkid shades*** Because this will be done. I am the crazy author. It's me.

**Disclaimer:** ***yaaahhn***

**WARNING:** Uh...sex

影ちゃん

"Hey, Vanya?" Alfred paused the movie he was watching, turning to look at the Russian who was reading a book beside him.

"Hm?" Ivan looked up from his book, shivering in delight just barely when he heard Alfred use his nickname. The other day Alfred had gotten mad at him for some reason or another (he was fairly sure it had been about leaving his vodka bottle in the bathtub) and Ivan had made some offhanded, third-person remark and called himself 'Vanya' and Alfred had been quick to ask him about it and take up the nickname. Only when they were alone, of course.

"When was the first time you learned about sex?" Alfred asked, snuggling up against his lover's side.

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Um, there's a sex scene in the movie and I kind of just...thought about it." Alfred shrugged, pointing to the screen where a dramatic, dusky lit scene was being shot with the two main characters in each others' arms.

"Oh. Hm." Ivan stared at the screen for a moment. "I did not notice. ...You can obviously tell she has implants, and he does not have an attractive body at all. I don't get what you see in these silly movies of yours."

"You didn't notice!" Alfred sputtered, eyes going wide. "They've been like, 'oh yeah, yes, I love you, yeeeees' for like, ten minutes!"

"I did not notice." Ivan shrugged, returning his gaze to his book. "You wanted to know when I first learned about...ah, what do you call it...? The 'bees and the birds'?"

"It's the birds and the bees, but yeah, sure, if you want to call it that," Alfred replied, ducking under Ivan's arm and cuddling up next to him. "I just kinda want to know."

"Mmm, I was young... Before Mongolian Empire..." Ivan pursed his lips, furrowing his brow as he thought hard. "Hm...ah, yes, I remember now. I was staying with my mother at the time- she was not my real mother, but she cared for me since physically I was still a small child and could not do it myself- and I asked her how children were made at one point, and she showed me the two breeding dogs she had."

"...You...watched dogs...do it?"

"That is how parents used to tell children about sex, Alfred," Ivan laughed, closing his book and slipping his arm around the American's waist. "Many people in my village would show their children the cattle in the spring, and that always quelled all questions."

"God, what the hell? What kind of person shows kids a couple of animals doing it? That's kind of fucked up!" Alfred exclaimed, huffing stubbornly. "I mean, that's kind of wrong! That could scar a kid for life!"

"It is sex in its crudest form, very easy to explain to a child. When you think about it, sex is very complex. This is much simpler. I do not find anything wrong with it," Ivan chuckled, ruffling the American's hair. "Though many people do not do that now, especially in America, since farms and stray cattle seem to be hard to come by. You have the public education system teach your youth about that."

"Shut up. Dick."

"Yes, but you love my dick~" Ivan giggled, pulling his lover into his lap. "How did you learn about sex? Now I am curious."

"Oh...um..." Alfred blushed hard, looking down at his lap awkwardly. "I...sort of..." He mumbled a few more words that Ivan didn't catch, obviously uncomfortable.

"I didn't hear that, I'm afraid you'll have to speak up," Ivan urged, giggling. Was it something embarrassing? "Alfred, if it is embarrassing you know I will not make fun of you _too_ much! Come on~ Tell me!"

"I...I walked in on Iggy riding France's cock like a mustang, alright?" Alfred blurted, cheeks going red. "It was like, the most scarring thing I've ever seen and I never want to remember it at all. So just...I'm done, I don't want to talk about it. Ugh, it was so gross, France was all hairy and..._ew_."

Ivan burst out laughing. That was absolutely _hilarious_. Though the thought of France naked was not very appealing, and almost made him lose dinner. "D-da, that is rather...yuck, as you say. I apologize for laughing. ...But it is rather funny, you have to admit."

"It is _not_ funny! I was scarred for life! Ugh, oh god...just...the _sight_! Argh, the image _burns my eyes_!" Alfred wished he had brain bleach or eye windex. Even after a couple hundred years that image still _haunted_ him.

Ivan just laughed some more and pinned Alfred to the couch. "Mm, then perhaps I should take your mind off of it, da?"

"Not right now..." Alfred huffed and pushed the Russian up. He snuggled up close to his lover and reached for the remote, only for Ivan to grab his wrist and stop him. "What?"

"I am curious now, your first time. It was with Matvey, da? How was it?" Ivan asked, arms slipping around the American's waist. "You already know about my first time, and I would rather not go into detail about my rape, and I think I deserve to know about you."

"Who? Oh, um, you mean Mattie?"

"Da, Matvey."

"No, Ma-tt-ie."

"Alfred, Matvey is the Russian equivalent of 'Mattie'."

"You are so not going to commie up my bro!"

"I am not _trying_." Ivan rubbed his temple in aggravated circles and sighed. "Alfred, just tell me. How was your first time?"

"Oh. Well, it was pretty good I guess." Alfred shrugged. "We were both virgins, so it wasn't _fireworks_ or anything, but it was good. As good as your first time could be I suppose. Mattie knew stuff 'cause he was with France for a while, and I never really thought of France as a kid-toucher, but I guess everyone has to be wrong at some point..."

"I don't think France discriminates against age, gender, race or species when it comes to sex, любовь, he will 'touch' anything with a pulse." Ivan wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I'm glad I at least have a type and some taste."

"Oh yeah?" Alfred grinned, clambering into Ivan's lap and straddling his hips. "Do your tastes include sexy blonde Americans that love to suck your cock?"

"Nyet, they include egotistical, impressionable, powerful nations that I can take control of and _make_ suck my cock."

"You dick." Alfred smacked the Russian's chest halfheartedly. He yelped in surprise when Ivan gave him a smack right back. On the ass. "Dammit, I keep telling you not to do that! I'll _tell_ you if I want a spanking!"

"You weren't finished telling me about your first time," Ivan insisted, trying to divert away from the quick spank he had given the American. Really, Alfred was being so picky... "Matvey knew things...?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, Mattie knew stuff, and I didn't, so he topped, and we were both really bad now that I think about it... But still, Mattie has a big cock. Not as big as you, but for me as a kid that's pretty damn big. It felt good too...mmm..." Alfred was practically drooling over the thought of his brother's cock. Matthew wasn't as big as Ivan, but he was sweeter and more gentle, and Alfred liked that. Sometimes.

Ivan growled and shoved Alfred down onto the couch again, ushering a surprised squeak from the American. "And what were you thinking about, you cheeky little bitch?"

"Um...nothing..." Alfred gulped, squirming as the Russian held him down tightly. "I-Ivan, seriously! I-I wasn't thinking about how much I miss Mattie's cock or anything..." Smoooooth. He really had to stop giving these suspiciously specific denials about this shit, Ivan always went batshit insane over it.

Ivan growled and grabbed Alfred around the middle, flipping him onto his stomach. "I was perhaps going to treat you well tonight, but you've made me jealous again you can expect your ass to be sore in the morning."

"I-I'm sorry, Vanya," Alfred whimpered, looking over his shoulder and casting his lover a broken look. He worried his bottom lip, whining quietly. "I-I just...I can't help that I'm such a slut. I don't mean to be...I swear..." Honestly, he was only enjoying this just a little. "D-don't be too rough on me please, I don't want to break."

"Oh, don't worry," Ivan chuckled darkly, ripping Alfred's boxers off and tossing them aside. "You won't break. Your body was meant to be used and fucked, you have nothing to worry about. That would be quite the day."

Alfred wiggled his hips, trying hard not to smile. "B-but, you're so big..."

"Da. So? Would you rather I be smaller and unable to satisfy you? Nyet, you love it. You love my cock, and you know that no other one will make you cum, do you hear me?" Ivan unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down to his knees and pulling out his cock, stroking himself to erection.

Alfred shivered with anticipation. Yes he loved Ivan's cock, yes no one else could make him cum, and _yes_ he had heard. But it was just better to let those questions remain rhetorical. And more fun. "Are you going to fuck me yet?"

"All in good time," Ivan assured him, placing two fingers in his mouth and hastily wetting them. He unceremoniously shoved them inside them American, making Alfred yelp in surprise. "Bear with me, the lube is in the bedroom and I don't have the patience to go get it."

"Well be gentllle!" Alfred whined, wiggling his hips. The couch wasn't actually his favorite place to be fucked, it always made his back hurt and Ivan always complained there wasn't enough room to move. The complaints were often reversed as well.

Finally, Ivan deemed the American prepared enough and withdrew his fingers. He spat into his hand to slick up his cock and grabbed Alfred's hips before thrusting inside him hard, moaning as Alfred's tight passage clenched around him and enveloped him. "Shit..."

"Oh fuck..." Alfred arched his back and gasped as Ivan sunk in all the way to the hilt. Oh god, he loved this... The feeling of being stretched and filled all the way to the brim, it was amazing and fulfilling. "Ivan, move," he demanded, wiggling his hips and rocking back on his lover's cock.

Ivan grunted in acknowledgement, pulling out and snapping his hips forward. He moaned as he buried himself balls deep inside the American, nails digging into Alfred's flesh. He groaned and pulled out again before he shoved back in, creating a hard and fast rhythm.

"Oh fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, yes, harder," Alfred begged, forehead resting on the couch cushion as he panted and moaned beneath his lover. He mewled pathetically as Ivan struck his sweet spot, whining as he clawed at the couch desperately. "Faster, Vanya, faster, please, fuck me harder!"

Moaning as he heard his nickname fall from those perfect lips, Ivan sped up his thrusts and leaned down, beginning to nibble and bite on the back of Alfred's neck. "You like that?" he purred, grinding into the pliant body beneath him. One hand moved up from the American's hip to over his shoulder and pressed two fingers into his mouth, moaning as Alfred began sucking on them almost automatically.

"Yeeessss, I love it!" Alfred moaned around Ivan's fingers, sucking gently and running his tongue over the digits. "Harder, please, oh god...please harder!" He rocked back on his lover's rough thrusts, gasping as Ivan left bruises and hickeys all over the back of his neck. "Oh fuck! Nnn, n-no, not Nantucket!" he exclaimed as Ivan took his ahoge into his mouth. "Oh shit, nnfuck, ahhn!"

Ivan hummed appreciatively around Nantucket as Alfred clenched and unclenched around his cock. He tugged on Alfred's ahoge and moaned quietly, his cock twitching inside the American as he squeezed him tightly. "Дерьмо...выжать жесткие...чувствует себя хорошо," he murmured, trailing a few kisses down the back of Alfred's neck.

"Ahhn, fuck...t-talk more...fucking sexy, ahhn!" Alfred mewled and whined around Ivan's fingers, rocking back and meeting the Russian's thrusts. "I love it when you- ahhn- t-talk in that stupid- nn- commie language...ahh!"

"Вам нравится, что, шлюха?" Ivan purred, thrusting particularly hard inside the blonde. "I thought you hated it when I spoke Russian."

"Nnnooo, I love it!" Alfred moaned as he bowed his back and nibbled softly on Ivan's fingers.

Ivan grinned and ground into the American hard. "Вы маленькая шлюха. Хотите больше? Ты такой обжора для удовольствия." He moaned and moved his hand to Alfred's shoulder, desperately trying to find leverage. The Russian groaned as Alfred's smoldering passage tightened around him once more. "Д-дерьмо, tight...nn... I'm- ahh- close," he moaned, gritting his teeth together and squeezing Alfred's shoulder.

"Wh-what? But we've barely even started!" Alfred whined, wiggling his hips and clenching around the Russian to make him moan. "You're always like this, you always cum way too fast!"

Ivan growled and snapped his hips forward roughly. "You shut up you little bitch."

"Ooh, what? I strike a raw nerve there?" Alfred grinned wryly, sending a teasing look over his shoulder at his lover. "You cum first almost eeeeevery time!"

"I said shut up," Ivan snapped, shoving Alfred's face into the couch. He groaned as the blonde tightened around his cock again and shuddered as he came, falling back onto his behind and leaning against the arm of the couch.

Alfred whined as that wonderful feeling of fullness left him. He turned onto his back and crawled into Ivan's lap. "You suck. So bad." He gripped the Russian's softened cock and guided it back inside him, moaning as he was filled once more. "Ahn, shit...fuck, you're still big..."

Ivan groaned as Alfred began riding him, milking those last bits of pleasure from his orgasm. He grabbed Alfred by his hair and kissed him hard, ravaging his mouth eagerly. The Russian moaned as the American finally came, arching his back and tightening around him. "Fuck...A-Alfred, get off...I'm going to get hard again..."

Alfred got off the Russian and rolled onto the other side of the couch, panting and trying to catch his breath. "We seriously need to work on you not cumming so fast," Alfred grumbled, reaching for the remote to turn the tv off.

"Shut up."

"I'm serious. I am not gonna stop until you can outlast me when I've cum three times!" Alfred growled, pouncing on the Russian.

"A-Alfred, I can- don't- ahh!"

影ちゃん

**Translations:**

Вы маленькая шлюха. Хотите больше? - You little whore. Want more?

Ты такой обжора для удовольствия - You're such a glutton for pleasure

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Promise not to kill me, kay? But I'm gonna take a break for a couple weeks, I need to catch up and get a couple chapters done before I post again, I'm afraid I'll fall behind before I can finish the story and it'll never be completed D: But it'll only be about two weeks. Or more. Once I get two or three more chapters done I'll post again.

**Sneak Peek:** Cuba and Canadia get spotted

Can I have reviews? Fluffy would love them too! My goal for each chapter is 10 at most. ***holds out hands and begs*** Please? ;~; I'm starving for love! Thanks for reading ***bow***


	30. More Sex

**Shadow Says:** Hahahaha~! Guess what guys, it's been exactly 2 weeks, and I got **ONE CHAPTER DONE** :D I am so damn happy. It's a short chapter, but I got it done. Close to that 50 chapter mark :3 Now this particular chapter is more filler sex. You guys get plot sex...uh, later. A lot later. Not until the marriage proposal. WHOOPS SHOULD I NOT HAVE SAID THAT? SPOILERS :D Also I didn't edit this at all HAVE FUN

**Disclaimer:** Pshoooooooo~!

**WARNING:** Voyeurism, exhibitionism, blah blah blah sex

影ちゃん

"Hey, Ivan, what are you-"

"Shh!" Ivan hushed him, grabbing the American and pulling him down with him. "Look." He pointed to the open door where Cuba and Canada were talking in the empty office room.

"What! I thought I told Mattie to stay away from that commie bastard! What is my little brother doing with that son of a bitch!" Alfred demanded, about to march into the room and punch Cuba in the face. He was held down by Ivan, who was holding him around the middle. "Let go you asshole, I'm gonna shove that bastard's ass in a dumpster and-"

"Shh!" Ivan snapped, slapping a hand over the American's mouth. "You talk too much. Just watch them, you will be pleasantly surprised. ...Well, _you_ won't be pleasantly surprised." He yelped when a slimy tongue dragged across his palm and he shook his hand, trying to shake off the feeling.

"Don't tell me what to do you ratass commie son of a whore!"

"While I find your unusual insults hilarious, _shut up_." Ivan shoved part of Alfred's tie into his mouth, effectively silencing him. He watched as Canada giggled and Cuba flexed an arm, winking at the Canadian. Ivan almost wanted to puke. Alfred struggled and protested in the Russian's grip.

Alfred spat out the tie, struggling harder. "Let go of me, I'm gonna kick the shit out of that commie asshole!"

Ivan growled and held his lover tighter. "Nyet. Your brother can take care of himself, shut up and watch. They might notice- oh now that is a pretty sight." It seemed that while they had been arguing Canada and Cuba had decided it was a good time to begin making out heatedly.

"That son of a-" Ivan stuffed his tie back into his mouth to shut him up, giving him an irritated '_Shhh_' as he held Alfred down as best he could.

"Hmm, it seems Cuba is dominant despite your brother having larger genitals." Ivan frowned, brow furrowed as Alfred angrily spat out his tie once more. "Alfred, shut up, just watch."

"How can I just watch when that commie asshole is violating my baby brother!" Alfred hissed angrily, struggling hard against his lover's grip. "I'm going to- hey, why are they taking their pants off?"

Alfred and Ivan watched with almost morbid fascination as the two other nations made out and Cuba pushed Canada onto the table, both of them losing their pants. "It seems Matvey enjoys exhibitionism just as much as his brother." Ivan poked Alfred in the side of the head, blinking a few times as he watched the two. "Hm. I did not know Cuba was so good at fellatio. Matvey seems to enjoy it."

"I...I think I'm gonna puke..." Alfred felt just a little sick as he saw his brother being sucked off.

"Why? You have given your brother oral sex many times before, da? Why is this any different?"

"Because this is Cuba! The fucking bane of my existence! ...Besides you, I mean." Alfred began struggling again, only for Ivan to hold him tighter. Fuck, when did Ivan suddenly get the strength to subdue him? "Let me go so I can kick his- holy shit are they fucking on the table?"

"I believe so, da. They seem to get to the point rather quickly. Which is more than I can say for you," Ivan giggled, giving Alfred a playful squeeze.

"Hey, you're the one who likes foreplay, I like to get to the fucking as fast as I can, 'cause I'm constantly horny because of you you bastard," Alfred snapped back at him, huffing indignantly. His attention was drawn back to the sight of his brother being fucked on a table and blushed, feeling his pants tighten despite his hatred towards the Cuban who was doing his brother. He wasn't ever ever going to admit it, but watching his brother get fucked on a table was rather...hot.

"You are getting hard."

"_Shut up_."

"Aw~ Don't say that, you hurt my feelings!" Ivan giggled. His hand trailed down and he cupped Alfred's crotch. "You would like me to take care of this for you now, da?"

"_No_!" Isolation was looking _so_ sexy right then.

"_Da_." Ivan left no room for negotiation and flipped Alfred over his shoulder fireman style. He moved to another unoccupied meeting room and shut the door. "At least we have the discretion to shut the door, da? Stop struggling."

"Stop it!" Alfred shouted, yelping in surprise and pain as he was slammed against a wall. He moaned as Ivan rubbed a knee against his groin gently, making his cock twitch inside his pants. "Nnn...you're trying to distract me. Dick."

"Da, I am. Is it working?" Ivan giggled and pushed Alfred's bomber jacket open further, then unbuttoning his butter yellow shirt. He began trailing kisses down his chest, leaving a few red marks along the way. He went down further and pulled Alfred's button open on his pants and pulled his zipper down with his teeth. He yanked Alfred's pants down forcibly, taking his underwear with them, and immediately took a hold of Florida, pumping him gently. "Lately I have been reading some relationship books, and apparently I am far too much of a selfish lover."

"Tell me about it..."

"Shut up. And I was thinking, perhaps Florida would like to visit some of me it doesn't normally see~?" Ivan looked up at Alfred, licking his lips in a sultry motion, then tapped his bottom lip tauntingly. "Perhaps I could give Florida a _tour_?"

"Just blow me," Alfred huffed, grabbing Ivan's head and pushing his face into his crotch. "When we get home I'm fucking you."

"I'll think about it," Ivan mumbled, kissing the tip of Florida, before giving the crown a lick. He took Alfred into his mouth when the American gave him a desperate whine that was quite honestly one of the most pitiful things he'd ever heard. He held Alfred's hips down as he tried to buck into his mouth and choke him. He didn't like that feeling, and never wanted to feel it again, so he made sure to keep Alfred's hips firmly against the wall so he could move at his own pace.

Ivan bobbed his head back and forth, letting Florida experience his mouth, occasionally pulling off and giving a broad lick from tip to root and back again where he would take him into his mouth again, and then repeating the process.

"Oh god...Ivan, shit, you should- ah! D-do this more often..." Alfred whimpered and tangled his fingers through Ivan's ashen blonde hair as he bobbed his head rhythmically. He desperately tried to buck into the Russian's cool mouth, only for his hips to be held down in an iron grip. "A-ahhn! I-Ivan, shit! N-no, I d-don't want to...nnn! Not yet! Gonna..."

Ivan pulled off as he heard that, wiping his mouth on his forearm. "Nyet, you will cum on my cock." Ivan moved up the American's body and captured his mouth, ravaging his mouth as he pulled Alfred's legs up to his waist. He fumbled in his breast pocket and finally found the lube before he unzipped his pants and released his throbbing erection.

Alfred managed to push his pants down a little further to make the position a little easier on the both of them while Ivan slicked himself up generously to make up for no preparation. He groaned as Ivan pushed into him eagerly. Stretching just around the head was near painful and the burn of initial penetration was amazing. It made him want to cum right then and there. Ivan's mouth was cold but his cock was hot and throbbing and absolutely _wonderful_.

As Ivan sunk in as far as he could go, shallower and not quite down to the hilt due to the position, Alfred squeezed his legs around Ivan's legs and buried his face in his scarf. It smelled like...Ivan. He couldn't distinguish it as anything other than the large Russian. It was a part of him, smelling the most like him. The American dug his face in a little more, finding skin beneath the cloth as Ivan began thrusting into him, fucking him into the wall they were relying on for support. He managed to find a scar and latch on, suckling and nibbling on it.

Ivan groaned, pausing as his erogenous zone was stimulated, making him shudder and buck halfheartedly into his lover. He moaned as Alfred left a hickey over the scar of Kulikovo, making him shudder and thrust a little harder as he nearly lost all his control. "Alfred...no, don't...don't want to come too fast..."

"Nnn...but please," Alfred murmured unconvincingly, continued to litter and pepper love bites all over the Russian's throat where he had loosened the scarf's grip on his neck. Alfred thought Ivan's scars were damn sexy. So tan and outstanding on his milky-pale skin, like fine sharp lines that would never fade and forever mark the Russian. Ivan might find them disgusting and sickening, but Alfred found them a turn on.

"T-two can play at that then," Ivan murmured, thrusting a little harder with no real rhythm and leaning forward to take Alfred's ahoge into his mouth. He tugged on Nantucket with his lips softly before taking it between his teeth and pulling a little harder, making the American buck and scream under his touch and his inconsistent rutting. He ground the hair between his front teeth, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Alfred's ass tightened and clenched around him uncontrollably.

Alfred couldn't help but scream louder and louder into the Russian's neck as Ivan toyed with Nantucket. He kept telling Ivan not to! But...holy shit, it was _amazing_. He desperately tried to level the playing field and nibble at Ivan's neck, and was rewarded with a few well placed mewls of pleasure for his work and the rhythm of Ivan's thrusts thrown off, but every time Ivan would just tug at Nantucket and make him lose track of what he was trying to do.

They both cried out in surprise as the wall seemed to give way and they fell to the ground. They carried on, despite the fact that they seemed to have lost their balance for a moment, and continued their senseless rutting and torture of one another's erogenous zones.

Ivan managed to find some sort of leverage as he placed his knees on the ground with Alfred's legs wrapped tightly around him and that delicious ass clamping and squeezing him so tightly and his palms flat on the ground on either side of Alfred's head, desperately fucking the American into the floor. He knew he was close, in fact he was surprised he hadn't cum already. Alfred's consistent attack on his erogenous zone was bringing him so much closer.

"Oh fuck yes more more more give it to me fuck yes fuck yes I love it harder harder!" Alfred seemed to have lost the ability to space his words out as he screamed out his demands and fell limp on the floor, screaming and shrieking in absolute _ecstasy_ as he came hard all over himself and his lover.

Ivan nearly passed out, and was fairly sure he went blind for just a moment, as his cock was squeezed so tight it made him see stars in front of everything, drawing his orgasm out of him. He moaned quietly, still thrusting, but with less momentum and slowing down as he continued to ride out and milk the last pleasures of his climax. He finally collapsed on top of Alfred, groaning quietly.

After a few minutes they stirred and Ivan rolled off his lover, sitting up and doing up his pants. He stood with some difficulty and helped Alfred to his feet. They took a moment to hold one another and catch their breath before parting and finding something to lean on.

"That...was fucking amazing," Alfred managed to pant out, using the table as his source of support. Ivan was using the wall. "But I'm still pissed about my brother and Cuba. Should go kick that balls in the bastard...I mean...wait...reverse it..."

"I have officially fucked your brains out," Ivan chuckled breathlessly. "Though to give you the correct amount of credit, it couldn't have been all that hard."

Not having enough energy for words, Alfred just flipped him off and slumped against the table. He eventually slid off and managed to grab a hold of Ivan. "We can go to the hotel room and just sleep now?"

"I think that is fair enough..." It was only the break for the meeting, but who really cared? Ivan lead his lover out and they passed the room with Cuba and Canada again. "They seem to be at it still... We were either very quick or they are having more than one round," he commented, petting Alfred's hair comfortingly as they passed the room. He hoisted Alfred into his arms as the American began to lag behind.

"Gonna kill Cuba...but later...too fucking tired."

"It was rather intense, wasn't it?" Ivan chuckled, rubbing the American's back soothingly. "We'll take a nap and I'll give you a blowjob when you wake up, da?"

"Oh goodie, more sex."

影ちゃん

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** Pshooooooooes~ Lol Tavros. BLUH BLUH HUGE BITCH. Well, I have something good for you guys- every time I finish a chapter, I'll post. Unless I get several done in 1-2 days, then you get to wait. But I finished chapter 41, now it's off to do 42~ Wish me luck, it's getting hard to write them now Dx Anyways, hope you liked this chapter.

Reviews make Shadow love you all more, and they motivate her to finish the story! And Fluffy loves to lick your faces. Thanks for reading ***bow***


	31. Veteran Mode

**Shadow says:** asdhjkl; I totally forgot to give the sneak peak last chapter... You get one this time, promise. I've finished chapter 42 :'D And I'm about halfway done with 43, so I'm not falling behind too much. I actually waited a while before posting this. Anyway, read on if you care to, I'll be back at the bottom of the page with different words than these ones. Also fanfiction was being a dick and I lost most of the italicizations on the words Dx

**Disclaimer:** Derp.

**WARNING:** Fighting, sex, sex, mentions of tentacle porn, sex

影ちゃん

Matthew let out a contented sigh and stretched, lying out on his couch. He was having the most wonderful day. No boyfriend to distract him (because while he loved Cuba he did need some time to himself every once in a while), his favorite hockey team had won the match, Kumajirou had remembered him for something other than food that morning, and, best of all, his brother was having a wonderful day as well (he assumed, there hadn't been any angry calls) so there was absolutely no reason for him to-

_Ding-dong!_

Fuck.

_Ding-dong!_

Ignore it ignore it ignoreignoreignore.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Don't answer the door. Ignore it. It will only ruin the day...

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-do-ding-ding-ding!_

Matthew groaned, knowing that whoever was at his door wasn't going to go away. It was probably only a passing salesman or something, or some Jesus Peddlers or something. _'Please dear lord, let that be all it is...'_ Matthew sat up and went to his door, crossing his fingers to hope it wasn't Alfred.

As soon as he opened the door he got an armful of a bawling, emotionally unstable brother he had hoped not to see until the next meeting. Why had he tempted fate?

Sighing, Matthew halfheartedly patted the American's back, kicking the door shut and taking his distraught brother into the kitchen to get him some ice cream or cookie dough or whatever the fuck he felt like he needed to eat. "What's wrong now?" he asked, handing Alfred a tub of Cookies 'n' Cream flavored ice cream.

Alfred sniffled and dug into the ice cream silently, glaring down at his treat with red puffy eyes, giving away just how much he had been crying. The flight to Ontario had probably not been pleasant for anyone even remotely associated with the airline. "Ivan's being a dick," he finally grumbled, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"It must be pretty bad if you're like this," Matthew sighed, rubbing his brother's shoulder to comfort him. He was glad Cuba hadn't been there or he probably would have had to send him out the window. Though he was well aware Alfred knew about him and Cuba now, there was still an issues with actually having them in the same room as one another without nuke buttons being threatened to be pushed. He was not exaggerating.

"Don't wanna talk about it right now," Alfred mumbled under his breath, hugging the tub of ice cream tighter to his chest and shoveling more of the treat into his mouth. "Can I stay here for a while?"

"What, don't tell me he managed to kick you out of your house," Matthew sniped sarcastically, very, very unamused. And he didn't feel bad about it after he said it. Because he knew Alfred could handle it. Maybe.

"No, I left on my own... I told him to get the hell out, but he said he didn't want to because Belarus is still camping out at his place." Alfred silenced himself with more ice cream, obviously not wanting to talk about his problems for the time being.

"What is this all about?" Matthew asked, trying to be as sympathetic as he could. It was hard, especially when Alfred had ruined his seemingly perfect day.

"Well...w-we were arguing, and it just...we both got super pissed and...at some point we had sex, and afterwards we were arguing again, and then I started throwing stuff at him. Then some of the neighbors called the cops on us, and then I came here after I told him to get the fuck out and he said no and then I said fine I'll just go to Mattie's." Alfred began drawing lines in the ice cream with the end of his spoon to distract himself and wiped away the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "A-and we were both calling each other names and we were both super angry and..." He trailed off, sniffling and wiping his eyes again. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Sighing, Matthew got up and got out the pancake batter from the pantry. "You can stay for the next week until the meeting, but then you have to go home, okay? Kick Ivan out or something. Just figure it out, I have my own life."

"Yeah...alright. I don't think me and Ivan will talk for a while..." Alfred licked his spoon, looking down into his lap. "I think we might even call it quits..."

Matthew frowned, but didn't say anything. Alfred hadn't told him explicitly what this was about, but if it was so bad that it made the two lovers contemplate breaking up it must be pretty big... "Well, just stay here for a few days and then go kick him out of your apartment after the meeting."

"Thanks, bro. Pancakes?"

影ちゃん

"Have you been feeling better?" Canada asked as he and his brother walked down the hall to the meeting.

"I guess, still pissed off and upset, but not as bad as before," America sighed, fiddling with his tie absentmindedly. "I think I'll pass at my turn to speak today. My speech isn't ready."

Canada wasn't surprised, his brother had spent much of the time shouting and bawling. And yet still in all that time America still hadn't told him exactly what had transpired between him and Russia. He was curious now, because obviously it was something horrible enough to drive the two apart when the day before they had been perfectly fine. America had even called him that day to ask him if Cuba was there so he could yell at him, and he had sounded just peachy then!

"Mattie, what the fuck am I supposed to do in the meeting?" America asked, turning to look at his brother, biting his bottom lip and looking absolutely pitiful.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...with Iv- Russia." Wow, if America was pissed enough to call Russia by his nation name and not his human name it must be seriously big. "What do I do? He's here and...I don't know how to react. Should I just...ignore him?"

"I suppose... Better to ignore him that nuke him, Al." Matthew shrugged, feeling that see-through-ish part of him beginning to creep up on him. He was sort of welcoming it at this point.

"I think I'd rather nuke him."

"Then...hold back." Matthew honestly had no other words for his brother.

The North American brothers got to the meeting room as the last people there and took their seats beside one another (someone being nice enough to remember Canada existed and set out an extra chair).

America cursed quietly under his breath as he saw Russia speaking with Lithuania with that innocent smile plastered on his face. He wanted to wring his hands around the commie's neck and rip his beloved scarf to shreds in front of him. For the first time in a while, Russia and America met each other's gaze, and held it.

The room suddenly went frigid and icy.

Everyone went quiet almost immediately after the two superpowers laid eyes on one another. If the rising, purple aura of evil rising around Russia and America's hand twitching for a gun was anything to go by then the 'good terms' between them had obviously soured.

"C-can we please come t-together?" Germany stammered, clearing his throat. He, too, was unnerved by the amount of tension rising between the two superpowers. This was like the Cold War all over again, except they were no longer masking their hatred with smiles. Well, Russia still was, but when wasn't he?

Russia and America returned their attention to whatever it was that had been occupying their minds before having a hatred contest with their eyes, and the room nervously began to liven up. It was painfully obvious that tensions were high between the two superpowers. Again.

The meeting proceeded with everyone walking on eggshells. No one wanted to piss anyone off, especially America or Russia. No one brought up the tension and avoided many controversial topics that would have surely brought out a fight. It was like the fifties all over again.

"W-we will resume the meeting in an hour, please enjoy your lunch," Germany dismissed, stacking his papers and turning off the projector. "Do not stray too far from the hotel and please leave personal business at the door."

Everyone filed out and America went to one of the vending machines in the hallway before feeding some money into it and punching in some of the buttons. He cursed when his bag of chips got stuck and began to shake the machine.

"Alfred? Lad, are you okay?" England asked upon walking up to the American. He tapped the side of the vending machine gently and the bag of chips fell down effortlessly.

"Oh. Thanks, Iggy. Um, I'm fine, why?" America went to the next vending machine and, luckily this time it didn't get stuck, pulled out a soda.

"Well, there was quite a bit of...tension in there. How are you feeling?" England seemed to be having issues with asking the right question.

"Bored and kinda horny, why?" America dug into his chips, making an annoying crunching sound every time he popped one into his mouth. "Lemme guess, this is about me and that asshole Russia? Trust me, all you need to know is that Russia is a dick and as of now I never want to talk to him without the words including 'nuke' and 'fuck off' in the sentence."

England sighed. "Walk with me, lad, we'll go grab a pint," he said, tugging the taller with him. As they began walking to the hotel bar he talked, "Alfred, I am telling you this as an advisor. I know the type of relationship you and...him, are in, and I can tell you now that just because you are angry now it doesn't mean you aren't going to want him later."

"Trust me, Iggy, I hate him enough right now to call in the orders for the nuke to come down," America assured him, scoffing. He was fairly sure the bomb wouldn't kill Russia. Maybe just take out a part of his Western front and radiate him enough to make him sick.

"I don't need to trust you, Alfred, I have been in your situation many times before." England pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he get through to this dense boy? "There have been too many times to count where I have wanted to strangle Francis over the most miniscule of things, once when he so much as even tried to put his shampoo in my bathroom- but that isn't the point, you don't need to know that- and unless Russia has done something morally or inhumanely wrong to you, then I can assure you, lad: you're problems will be put out to grass in no time and you two will be in bed again before you know it."

"Not this time, Iggy," America grumbled. He pushed the door open to the bar. "You buyin'?"

"Just one for you, lad, I'm having tea," England sighed. "What did he do?"

"I'll...um, tell you later."

The rest of the meeting was absolute agony for everyone, excluding Italy and Poland who weren't really paying attention to anything that was going on around them. America packed up as quickly as he could, escaping the room and gearing up to just head back to his hotel room and jack off or something to pass the time. He just wanted this entire meeting to stop and go away. Possibly to another planet.

"America-san?"

America turned around to see Japan standing there with hands clasped neatly behind his back. "Oh, hey, Kiku. What's up, man?" Why was everyone coming up to him today? All he wanted was this to be a normal meeting where everyone scoffed at his ideas or tried to tell him not to chew so loudly and maybe Russia would switch seats with whoever was next to him and give him a- no, no, not going down that road.

"A-anou, may I inquire as to what has made you and Russia-san so cross with one another?" Japan asked, looking rather uncomfortable with asking the question. America wouldn't be surprised is someone had asked or told him to confront him about this.

"Seriously, I'm done talking about this... C'mon, man, you wanna just go up to my hotel room and watch hentai or something?" That would definitely be better than having to talk about Russia again.

Red tinted Japan's still stoic face. "H-hai, of course, America-san."

影ちゃん

Russia rubbed his temple in aggravated circles as he flopped back on his hotel bed with a bottle of vodka. The bed seemed far too empty and cold for his tastes. He had gotten used to waking up with a warm body next to him, and he didn't want to change that, even if he found America incredibly annoying and infuriating. He had even told Alfred not to get so upset over something so silly, but of course the American had just blown up in his face and retreated to Canada's house.

At first he had only jokingly engaged in the anger, just to goad and annoy America further, but now he was genuinely angry, but not for the reason America was. He was angry at both his lover and himself for making all of this such a big deal... And that day had been going so well, too. He had been hoping to break out the bondage gear that night and then something as silly as that had happened. He felt like an idiot.

Deciding he'd had enough of wallowing in his own regret, Ivan rolled off the bed and fixed his scarf. He took the copy of Alfred's keycard he had made while the American wasn't looking and took it with him one floor up where he knew Alfred was staying. He had made it a habit of finding out exactly what room he was staying in and then making a copy of his keycard. Creepy, but efficient.

Even if Ivan had a keycard he preferred to knock, just in case Alfred got mad at him. But since they weren't on speaking terms, Ivan wasn't surprised when Alfred didn't open the door. Then again he couldn't exactly know he was the one on the other side of the door. Ivan frowned and knocked again.

"We didn't order room service, fuck!" Well, at least he knew Alfred was in his room...

"Откройте дверь, моя дорогая подсолнечника." Ivan tried to sound like he was sincerely sorry. He didn't actually know how to do that, even if he really was sincere. He'd lied about it too many times to get a grip on the actual feeling of a sincere apology.

The door flew open almost immediately, revealing a very defensive American. "What the fuck are you doing here you commie asshole?" Alfred demanded, sizing up the Russian and glaring at him. Despite their size difference, Alfred was looking rather big and scary right then.

"I came to talk about this like a reasonable adult," Ivan supplied, clasping his hands behind his back innocently. "You said 'we' before, when you thought I was room service, that means someone else is in your hotel room with you. Who is it?" Ivan leaned forward a little, lips pursed in annoyance. He tried to lean through the doorway and see who it was that Alfred had in his room, only for the American to move and block his view.

"It doesn't matter. I'm busy, you asshole, so beat it. Why don't you take our cheating ass back to your room?" Alfred snapped, blocking the Russian's view into his room.

"Alfred, just because you lost does not mean I cheated! Now who is in your room?" Ivan demanded, trying to see who was in the room only for Alfred to block his view every time. "You had better not be fucking anyone in there you ебля прелюбодейный сука!"

"No! I'm not, but we're-"

"Then you should have nothing to hide, now let me in!" Ivan growled placing a hand on the American's shoulder and pushing gently in an idle threat. Alfred's response was grabbing his arm and throwing him onto the ground violently. "Eбля...сука..." the Russian grumbled, holding his head. He quickly shook away the pain as best his could and got back to his feet, just in time to shove his boot in the way of the door that was just about to be slammed. He winced. Television made it seem so easy and much less painful.

"Goddammit, Ivan, just go the fuck away!" Alfred shouted, opening the door again. "I don't want to see you! I locked myself in my room for a reason!"

Ivan let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed Alfred by the shoulders. Maybe he could fix this some other way. His relationship books were always telling him to be romantic and unexpected, so that was what he was going to do dammit. So he yanked the American into a sudden kiss, and in the surprise they both lost their balance and fell back onto the floor in Alfred's hotel room.

Surprisingly, Alfred didn't push him away or bite his tongue. In fact, he seemed to be rather...enthusiastic. It seemed like the week and a half they had been away from each other had taken it's toll on both of them. Alfred moaned theatrically and groaned into their kiss, both hands coming up to twist in Ivan's ashen blonde hair.

"F-fuck, not now...not here..." the American groaned, hips twitching upwards and rubbing against Ivan's groin.

Ivan moaned quietly. "Why not?" he growled, nipping at Alfred's bottom lip impatiently.

"Um..." Alfred pointed up at the hotel bed, where Japan was sitting, covering his eyes with both hands. Though he seemed to be awkwardly peeking from between his fingers too.

"Oh. You. What the hell are you doing?" Ivan demanded, looking up at the Japanese man. It was a well known public fact that Russia did not like Japan, and Japan didn't like him right back.

"W-watashi wa s-sorashite imasu," Kiku stammered, still covering his eyes.

"I do not understand what that means."

"He said he's covering his eyes..." Alfred sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Um...Kiku, could you go? I need to talk with Iv- Russia. We can do this stuff later, kay?"

Kiku nodded and got off the bed, gathering his bag before escaping the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

As soon as Japan was gone Ivan was all over the American with questions. "Why the hell was he in here? What were you doing?" He knew about Alfred's and Kiku's 'relationship' and he would be damned if he just let Japan take his lover away.

"...We...were...um..." Alfred pushed Ivan off and averted his eyes, cheeks heating up. Ivan waited expectantly. "We were watching hentai, okay? We watch hentai together whenever we're together with some free time on our hands..."

Ivan blinked, obviously not amused. "Hentai is the animated pornography, da?"

"Yes, now shut up! Just...just kiss me already!" Alfred sputtered, grabbing Ivan by the front of his scarf and yanking him into a halfhearted kiss.

"Nyet," Ivan growled, pushing Alfred away. "Why would you need to watch pornography? Especially when you have me." Ivan felt a little insulted that he would be replaced by videos that didn't even have real people in them.

"Yeah, you can totally make a tentacle monster machine..." Alfred groaned, facepalming. "I'm not replacing you or anything! It's just...you can't gangrape someone with tentacles, alright?"

Ivan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Oh dear lord how complicated and weird his lover was. "Alfred...you have incredibly weird fetishes."

"Says the asshole that's shoved a vodka bottle up my ass."

"Once."

"Twice."

"This is not the reason I came to talk to you..." Ivan grumbled. He grabbed Alfred around the waist and picked him up, then tossed him onto the fluffy hotel bed. He noticed the American's laptop and turned it towards him. He sighed when he saw the image of an anime boy being held down and fucked by multiple green tentacles. "Alfred, I worry for you," he sighed, closing the laptop and pushing it aside. "I came here to make amends, may I do that now?"

"No," Alfred snapped at him, pushing on the Russian's chest weakly as Ivan straddled him.

"Does 'no' mean 'yes'?" Ivan asked, hastily unbuttoning Alfred's shirt. He could tell the way Alfred gave him halfhearted weak pushes and how he didn't toss him into a wall meant that he wanted it just as much as Ivan did.

"No..." Alfred blushed and averted his gaze, squeaking cutely as Ivan took both his nipples between his fingers. "Nnah, don't-" he cut himself off with a loud yelp that petered off into a moan as Ivan tweaked his nipples, making him squirm under his lover's touch. "Nn...f-fuck, you've never been that interested here before..."

"I'm still not, my interests lie elsewhere," Ivan laughed, kissing the American and sliding his hands down Alfred's sides. "However I will tease you any way I can for blowing this entire situation completely out of proportion."

"You. Cheated. End of story."

"Nyet, I am just better than you," Ivan sighed, shaking his head. "Now shut up." He quickly undid Alfred's pants and yanked them off, tossing them onto the floor before getting rid of his own pants. Alfred was being far less defiant than he had originally thought he would be. Perhaps Alfred had been faking most of the more recent anger about their fight.

"Fuck you," Alfred said through gritted teeth as Ivan fisted his hardened cock. He blushed; he was still hard from the videos he had been watching with Kiku. He squirmed uncomfortably as Ivan squeezed his member, bucking up into his cold hands. "Fuck...your hands are cold."

"That is because I have had no one to warm them up on."

Alfred's cheeks flushed red, feeling a little guilty. It was mostly his fault this entire fight had happened. He was the one who had gotten pissed in the beginning, he was the one who had initiated the fight... It was his fault, and now he only had himself to blame since he was horny and practically helpless under Ivan's touch. "Shut up."

"No," Ivan growled, reaching into his inside coat pocket and pulling out a tube of lubricant. He didn't bother preparing the American and only slicked himself up before pulling Alfred's legs over his shoulders and shoving inside him without a second thought.

Alfred gasped, fisting the sheets beneath him as he was stretched so suddenly. Had Ivan not used lube it would have hurt quite a bit more. The stretch burned, but it was the type of burn he loved, being stretched after going so long without anything else penetrating him. Though he would be lying if he said he hadn't masturbated quite a few times in the time he and Ivan had been fighting.

"Fuck," Alfred gasped, twisting the sheets in his fists desperately. Every time Ivan moved he could feel it and it went straight to his cock. "Fuck, Ivan...move, please, fuck...shit," he begged, gritting his teeth together. He moaned as Ivan did as he asked, pulling out before pumping back into him and repeating the process. Alfred had no idea it could feel this good to get fucked. Well, he did, he just hadn't felt it in a week, so his remembrance was a little fuzzy.

Ivan had no qualms against doing as Alfred desired, eagerly fucking the American into the mattress. He was holding himself up with one hand gripping the headboard and the other taking a firm hold of Alfred's hip for better leverage. He groaned quietly, shuddering as Alfred clenched and tightened around him, refusing to let his cock go when he tried to pull back and sucking him in further every time he plunged inside.

"Fuck, harder, harder, you asshole!" Alfred demanded as he reached up and fisted Ivan's hair, yanking him down for a kiss, doing so making him nearly double over almost impossibly far his knees were nearly touching his shoulders.

Ivan growled into the kiss, grinding hard into the pliant body beneath him. He shivered as Alfred's tightened around him suffocatingly tight. Since he made it a personal policy not to masturbate when he had a lover the incredibly vice-like heat around his cock certainly wasn't helping to prolong his stamina after nearly two weeks of no action. "Shit..." he grumbled as he came, squeezing his eyes shut and slowing his rough thrusts.

"Fuck...really?" Alfred groaned, sighing in aggravation. "I thought we took care of this? You dick, don't you dare pull out until I'm done! You are going to fuck me until I cum!"

"I apologize, but I haven't had an orgasm in over a week," Ivan snapped, grunting quietly as he continued to thrust shallowly, slowly bringing his member back to life. "Nn...fucking...loosen up."

"Learn how not to cum in the first ten minutes," Alfred huffed right back at him, pinching the Russian's nose between two fingers, much to Ivan's annoyance. "Now get hard again and fuck me dammit!" With that said he yanked Ivan down into a kiss, bending his knees back down again. It didn't hurt that much, it felt good even. By then he was feeling too good to really differentiate pain and pleasure, they were one amalgamation of twisted ecstasy for the American.

"Wait..." Alfred murmured as he broke the kiss, hands threading through Ivan's ashen blonde hair as the Russian began to kiss down his neck, his thrusting still slow since he was still recharging. "You...don't jack off?"

"I make it a personal policy not to masturbate when I have a lover to have sex with," Ivan replied indignantly, continuing his assault on the American's neck.

"You...don't masturbate...like at all?" Alfred seemed absolutely mortified as he grabbed Ivan's by the shoulders and pushed him up a little to gawk at him.

"Why would I? If I have a problem I can just fuck you."

"That's not...you don't...that's just wrong!" Alfred quickly flipped their positions so that he was on top and straddled the Russian properly. He rolled his hips a little and groaned as the Russian rubbed against him at a completely different angle. "Ivan," he said before reaching up and playing with one of his nipples, gasping quietly. "It's okay to touch yourself...I do it all the time."

"I know you do." Ivan did not seem amused. "Even when I am in the apartment I hear you. Why wouldn't you just come to me?"

"Because it's different- ahh!" Alfred cut himself off with a sharp cry of pleasure as Ivan bucked into him and struck his sweet spot. "I-it's different...than having sex...or mutual masturbation..." He mewled pitifully as he rocked his hips and tried to impale himself further on the Russian's cock. "You don't need me to get you off, Vanya," Alfred murmured, gazing at the Russian with half lidded eyes dark with lust. "Every once in a while...take care of yourself, alright?"

"But I have you."

"So? Just because you have me it doesn't mean you can't masturbate," Alfred murmured, leaning down to give the Russian a kiss. "Nnng, fuck...you're fast," he remarked as he reached back to feel Ivan's cock, now returned to erection inside him.

"I have to be if I am expected to satisfy you," Ivan teased, biting Alfred's bottom lip gently. "Ride me properly."

Rolling his eyes, Alfred let the subject slide and sat up and placed his hands on the Russian's smooth chest to give himself leverage. He lifted himself off of Ivan's cock only about halfway before dropping back down and giving a weak little strangled cry when his sweet spot was brushed. He whimpered and began stroking himself with one hand as he continued to lift himself off of Ivan's cock with his knees before dropping back down and crying out each time that magical place inside him was struck.

Ivan's hand joined Alfred's in stroking his member, working together to bring the American to his climax. A feeling which, unlike Ivan, he had experienced on his own hand many times over during their time apart.

As Alfred came he slowed his rocking, allowing Ivan to move his hips and buck into him to reach his second orgasm. After only a few moments Ivan reached his end and pulled his lover down for a soft kiss.

"I miss you, come back to the apartment," Ivan purred playfully, trailing kisses down the American's jaw and down his throat. "It is your home, you should come back to it."

"Mmnn...promise not to cheat?"

"I won't even play, alright? That way you won't even get mad!" Ivan laughed, kissing the American again. Alfred was so silly.

影ちゃん

"This was all over a _video game!_" Matthew screeched, yanking at his hair in frustration. All this time? All this time Alfred was pissed because Ivan had beat him in a round of...of... "So because Russia kicked your ass at Black Ops you threw a fit and had a giant fight and...oh god I think I might be sick you're both so incredibly moronic..."

"It was not my fault Alfred pitched a fit. I am just better than him," Ivan giggled, rubbing Alfred's head condescendingly much to the American's annoyance.

"You are not better! You cheated!" Alfred shouted, swatting at the hands around his waist.

"How did I cheat?"

"You were giving me a handjob in the middle of the game!"

"But you asked me to!"

"No I didn't! I asked you to give me a hand! As in I wanted help with shooting the other guys!"

"Nyet. You asked me for a handjob."

Matthew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was done. He was out. Alfred was no longer welcome at his house to cry and wail about his petty romanticism problems (though it was debatable whether or not he was welcome in the first place). The Canadian walked away, not even noticed by the two arguing lovers. He preferred it that way, it was quieter for him.

影ちゃん

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:**Hurk, I have so much homework... 5 page history essay checked off the list at least. Now I get to do an English essay. School is sucking out my soul. Either way, I'm too tired and lazy to translate the Russian, I'm sure if you're really that curious you would have translated it yourself anyway. Remember I love you all.

**Sneak Peek:**Our darling Vanya gets banished to the cold wasteland known as the couch. And and also he's an uke.

Fluffy and I love all of you, thank you for reading, reviews will make us infinitely happy. Thank you.


	32. Square One

**Shadow says:**Finished chapter 43~ :D I'm getting close to the end! Well, here you guys go! It's hard to write alone now, I've become so dependent on roleplaying *shame* Anyway, have fun~ I love this chapter :3

**Disclaimer:**Bwuuu~

**WARNING:**Seeeeeeeeeeeex, role-reversal, uke!Russia, etc.

影ちゃん

"Hey, Vanyaaaa?" Alfred whined from where he sat on his couch with Xbox controller in hand, a little box on the screen to indicate it was paused.

"Hm? What?" Ivan looked up from his book to look at his lover, looking just a little annoyed. "What would you like, I am busy."

"What the hell are you reading?" Alfred huffed, tossing his controller onto the couch cushion and crawled over to Ivan's side of the couch to look over his shoulder.

"A self help book to help with out relationship. Please do not read over my shoulder," Ivan hummed in annoyance, pressing his palm against Alfred's forehead to push him away. "Why don't you go back to playing your video game, da?"

"But I'm hungry!" Alfred whined, looping his arms around the Russian's neck. "Why are you reading relationship books anyway? Our relationship is fine! Also, I'm on Veteran Mode and I can't get up, so go down to McDonald's and get me some burgers so that I can sit out the rest of the mission and not starve to death."

"Why should I go down the street to get you ten burgers that will make you fat and possibly induce a heart attack while you just sit here and play your game? That is not a fair exchange~" Ivan giggled, closing his book and tousling the American's hair.

"Fiiiine, I'll give you a blowjob."

"That isn't what I meant, but yes, I accept."

Alfred huffed and detached himself from the Russian, instead picking up his game controller. "Fuck no! Go get me some burgers! Oh, and this'll probably last me a while, so I might be late getting to bed."

"But Alfred~" Ivan huffed, and it was his turn to latch onto the American's neck, pulling him close as he picked up where he had left off in his game. "It is roleplaying night!"

"Tough shit, I'm working on finishing Veteran Mode." Alfred didn't even blink as Ivan hefted him into his lap, thumbs still easily tapping at the buttons. "Go get me burgers!"

"Can I just make you something healthy instead?" Ivan growled, burying his face in Alfred's neck and inhaling the scent of his watermelon scented shampoo. "You forced me to eat that shit last night, and I don't want to have to eat it again."

"You don't have to eat it, I just want some," Alfred replied, eyes still locked on the screen. An explosion took place in the game and blood flew up on the screen as the game gave a flat announcement of 'Mission Failed' to the blonde. "Fuck!" The American tossed his controller on the floor angrily. "Just...fuck! You asshole, you kept moving me!"

"There is no way that I can assure you this is not my fault in the slightest, da?"

"Fuck no!"

"Then perhaps I will go and get you your burgers anyway." Ivan quickly shoved the American off his lap and grabbed his coat from where it lay draped across the top of the couch. He pulled on his boots and walked out the door, locking it behind him. He didn't trust Alfred to notice if someone other than him walked into the apartment.

Ivan entered the adjacent McDonald's just down the street and ordered Alfred's desired meal, two Big Macs, a Big N' Tasty, three Double Quarter Pounders, a McChicken, and three Double Cheeseburgers, and added in a salad for himself. The lady at the counter looked at him apprehensively before saying something,

"I seem to remember you coming in and buying this exact same menu yesterday... That can't really be healthy."

"It is not for me," Ivan sighed, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He saw the woman flinch, like he was about to pull out a gun. That was rude! At worst (for her that is) he would have pulled out his pipe. He pulled out the required amount of money and handed it to her. "It is for my..." Saying 'lover' would sound just a tad creepy, but anything else was rather...false. Ivan sighed and just gave up, saying the word he really didn't want to think of Alfred as, "...boyfriend."

"Oh." The woman didn't press any further as she took the money and entered it into the register. "Your food will be ready in a few minutes."

Ivan nodded and went to stand close by, occasionally checking his watch. It smelled bad in the McDonald's and he wanted to get back home. He thanked the woman when she handed him the two bags filled with food and he left the franchise, having the feeling he was creeping out quite a few of the customers.

"Alfred~" Ivan called, humming quietly. He found Alfred sitting on the couch exactly where he had left him. "I brought you your burgers~ Vanya gets to tie you up now, da?"

"Mnnaminute." Alfred grunted, eyes trained on the television and thumbs tapping away at the controller. He didn't seem like he would come out of his trance any time soon, so Ivan just went into the kitchen and set the two bags on the counter before he went to get himself some vodka.

While he was pulling out his vodka from the fridge a pair of arms wrapped around his middle and Alfred placed his chin on his shoulder. Ivan chuckled, and turned to give the American a kiss. "Did you fail your mission again~?"

"No," Alfred huffed indignantly. "...Yes," he admitted when Ivan arched an eyebrow at him. "I figured since I failed the mission I'll just eat and try again when I'm done."

Ivan pouted and grabbed Alfred around the middle, with protests, and lifted him up to sit on the counter. "But you have been playing all day! I want some attention too, Alfred. It is not fair to me~"

"Ivan, seriously, just let me do a run-through on Veteran mode and then I'll be done!"

"That could take the rest of the day, and then through the night. Come to bed with me," Ivan huffed, kissing Alfred softly. He threaded his fingers through Alfred's hair, humming quietly as he pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Moaning appreciatively, Alfred wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck, kissing back with fervor. He groaned and pulled back as Ivan's other hand slid up the back of his shirt. "Mmnn, no, no, Ivan, not now, gotta eat then play."

"Nyet! You should play with me! I will give you a blowjob~" Ivan promised, grinning sheepishly at the American.

"Mmnoooo! I want to, but I also reeeeally wanna play my game!" Alfred, whined, wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist. "Also, you've been giving me a lot of blowjobs lately. Suddenly get an oral fixation? Not that I'm complaining, I mean I seriously love getting blowjobs, but why?"

"Hmm, well, my self-help books have been telling me that being a selfish lover is something I shouldn't be, so I am trying to do more of what I don't do and be a little more unselfish. They say that oral sex is a good way to be unselfish and more giving," Ivan explained, feeling proud of himself for trying to be a good lover. "It also explained that the more dominant partner is often the one one who gives oral sex, so I thought it fitting that I do so. I found it funny."

"...Found what funny?" Alfred had the strange, gut feeling in his stomach that he shouldn't ask that question.

"Oh~ Just that it said the more dominant one in the relationship gives oral sex, where in our relationship I often make you give me a blowjob because of our powerplay sessions and just you being my bitch in general!"

"...Excuse me?"

Ivan blinked owlishly. "Oh no, did I say something wrong just now?"

Alfred shoved the Russian away and hopped off the counter. "Excuse me? Your bitch? You are only allowed to call me that when we're doing bondage shit!"

"I'm afraid I didn't know that."

"Bullshit and you know it!" Alfred shouted angrily. He pointed to the couch in a stiff motion. "Ivan, as of now, I banish you to the couch of shame!" Alfred then grabbed his McDonald's bags and stomped off to his room, turning off the tv as he went and slammed the door behind him dramatically.

Ivan blinked. Banished to the couch? What did that mean? He sighed and timidly approached the door to Alfred's room. He knocked shyly. "Alfred? Can I at least have my salad if I have to stay out here?" There was no response for a while, until the door opened and Ivan's salad was shoved in his arms before the door was shut in his face brusquely once more.

Sighing, Ivan retreated to the couch after retrieving a fork to eat with. He turned the television on and changed the channel to the news. He ate slowly, trying to contemplate what he had done wrong. He had only said that part about Alfred being his bitch because it was true! He was the far more dominant one in the relationship, so wasn't it true?

As he muted the tv Ivan tossed his empty salad container in the trash before draping his coat over himself as he laid down on the couch with a pillow under his head. Was Alfred mad because of the way he had worded it? He hadn't gotten mad at all beforehand, only when he had said that. Alright, so he could see why Alfred would be mad about that...but...no he didn't, he had no idea what went through Alfred's mind and why. The American could honestly be classified as a mystery to him.

Alfred was mad because he had said something about being more dominant in a far more vulgar way that he had meant to...something like that. So Alfred wouldn't be mad anymore if Ivan did his best to be less dominating, right? ...It was better than having to sleep on the couch, because if he didn't try and kiss ass now that was what he had figured out what was going to happen.

Getting up, Ivan slowly tiptoed over to Alfred's door and knocked on it timidly. "Alfred?"

"You're banished to the couch!"

"Does that mean that I have to stay on the couch at all times until you say so or am I just not allowed in your presence?" Ivan furrowed his brow, confused by the "banishment" Alfred had placed upon him. He really did not understand this at all. Did this happen to all couples at some point and time?

"Just go back to the couch! I'm angry with you still!" Alfred shouted through the door. Still? It had already been something like ten minutes, did Alfred really hold a grudge that long?

"Alfred, I apologize for my vulgar comment," Ivan sighed, tapping lightly on the door again. "May I please come in?"

"No."

"..." Ivan had to think of a different tactic. "Alfred, I want you to fuck me." Yes, because that had totally been what he wanted to say. Stupid mouth.

Ivan heard momentary shuffling from behind the door before it opened just a crack and the Russian saw one familiar blue eye peek out at him. "You do?" Alfred asked, looking at him expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, Ivan nodded. The door opened a smidge more. "Please, Alfred? I understand I have upset you, and I would like to move past it-" before he could entirely finish his sentence the door swung open and Alfred grabbed him by his scarf, yanking him into a kiss and then tossing him on the bed. "Nn...A-Alfred, at least be gentle with me..." His shirt was hastily undone and tossed aside, followed by his pants and underwear. "Nnng...n-not so rough, подсолнечник."

"Geez, just shut up and deal with it," Alfred huffed, reaching for the lube. He spread it over his fingers and hastily pushed one into his lover, making him wince. "Sorry."

"It is fine, please, just go a little slower," Ivan hummed, shifting his hips a little. He put his weight on his arms, spreading his legs invitingly for his lover, purring when Alfred managed to brush up against that one spot inside him that made everything feel so warm. "More, подсолнечник~"

Alfred nodded absentmindedly and eagerly pushed a second finger into his lover. "Your sweet spot is so easy to hit it's ridiculous..." he grumbled, thrusting his fingers in and out of the Russian now. He rolled his shoulders accordingly when Ivan tugged at his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and pulling it off.

"Hmm~ Da, but doesn't that make me easy to please?" Ivan giggled, one hand holding him up and the other working on Alfred's pants. "I am glad you aren't mad at me anymore."

"Fuck no, I'm still mad," Alfred grumbled, thrusting his finger inside the Russian hard enough to make him arch his back and gasp quietly. "Just not as mad." He pushed in a third finger, scissoring his lover to prepare him for something bigger. After a few good thrusts he pulled his fingers out and then completely undid his pants, pulling Florida out and covering it in lubricant. Ivan's legs hooked fluidly around his waist and he pushed himself in, pausing when he heard a hiss of discomfort from the Russian. "You okay?"

"D-da, go on," Ivan urged, opening one eye to look at the American. He groaned and slid his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling him in close as he slid in the rest of the way. It was always so different being on bottom, a burning, aching need, rather than the liquid pleasure that he always got whenever he fucked Alfred. He purred pleasantly, fingers sliding through the American's caramel colored hair, "move, подсолнечник, I'm fine."

Hands on Ivan's thighs, Alfred began to rock into the Russian gently, slowly building up a rhythm before pulling out halfway and pushing back in, repeating the process and pulling out a little more each time. He moaned at how warm Ivan was on the inside. He was freezing outside, by inside he was amazing! "Fuck...warm..."

"Of course," Ivan chuckled, kissing the American. "You can go harder~ I won't break. I can assure you I could handle it if you went harder."

"Yeah, well, stop acting like a pussy if you can handle it," Alfred grumbled as he feverishly kissed back.

"I said I can handle it, I did not say I explicitly enjoyed it," the Russian huffed, groaning as Alfred barely missed his sweet spot. "Ah...n-not quite...a-ah, d-da, there, that's it," he breathed hastily, moaning as Alfred managed to strike that special bundle of nerves dead on. "Nnn...just a little slower please...harder, d-da..."

Alfred rolled his eyes at his lover's inability to make up his mind. "C'mon, Ivan, seriously..." he grumbled, moaning as the Russian clenched around him. "H-how did this make you think I would stop being mad, anyway?"

"Mmm~ Well, I thought about it and- ah- and I figured I should try to be less dominating," he purred, moaning as Alfred sped up. He didn't stop him this time. "This is a perfect way to do so, da?" He giggled when Alfred just scoffed at him. "Don't be so indignant, подсолнечник!" He kissed his lover firmly, deft fingers moving up to tug at Nantucket. "I'm trying to be less selfish~"

Huffing, Alfred just kissed back, gasping when Ivan tugged at his ahoge. He hummed, eyes fluttering closed as Ivan continued to play with his erogenous zone. "N-not fair..." In retaliation he began to kiss and nip at Ivan's neck, tracing the faint scars with his tongue to make the Russian moan. He loosened the scarf's hold on Ivan's neck for better access, groaning when Ivan took Nantucket into his mouth.

"Everything is fair with us, любовь," Ivan giggled, tugging Nantucket with his teeth. He groaned and reached between their sweaty bodies, grasping his cock and beginning to pump himself in rhythm with Alfred's thrusts. He gasped quietly before he was silenced by a kiss as Alfred ground roughly into him, parked right up against his sweet spot. He let out a hissed curse against Alfred's lips as he came, moaning out the American's name.

It took only a few more thrusts for Alfred to follow suit, shuddering as he came and collapsing beside the Russian. Ivan giggled and gathered up the covers around them, wrapping his arms around the American's waist. "Vanya doesn't have to sleep on the couch, da~?"

Huffing, Alfred rolled onto his back, prying Ivan's hands away from him. "I guess so."

"You are still mad?" Ivan asked, holding himself up on one elbow. He didn't want Alfred to be so mad at him. It wasn't fun. What was fun was pushing his buttons and making him upset, but not to the point where it turned into a full blown fight. They seemed to be having a lot of fights lately. "Please don't be mad, любовь, I want us to get past this. I don't want to fight with you for real anymore."

Sighing quietly, Alfred propped himself up on his side and gave the Russian a soft kiss. "I don't wanna fight either...but you're such an ass."

Smirking, Ivan deepened the kiss. "Of course I am, that is why I love having you as my lover. You get so riled up and it makes me nice and hot~"

"You're such a red asshole..." Alfred kissed him again. "Promise next time you'll at least warn me when you're gonna upset me just for the fun of it."

"But that would ruin the fun!" Ivan giggled, pulled Alfred on top of him and kissing him once more. "Second round~? I will gladly return the favor."

"Mmm, no," Alfred decided, holding himself up with both hands placed at either side of Ivan's shoulders. "I've still gotta run through Veteran Mode. When I'm done, promise."

Ivan huffed as his lover rolled off of him. "This solved nothing, we are right back to...what do you call it? Square one? Da. That."

"Yeah, well, stop keeping me from finishing my game and then stuff might done."

影ちゃん

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:**Goodnight my lovelies *snore*

Reviews are so very much appreciated! I love you all and so does Fluffy :3 Thanks for reading.


	33. Mile High Club

**Shadow:** Ugh, you are all so damn lucky. I haven't finished the next chapter yet, and you're already getting this one. Feel special. I'm a whore, yeah. Things are kinda stressful at the moment, though these might just be temporary 3-4 day crappy PMS feelings, but it's paired with writer's block and that might be a while for the next chapter. Still, I love all you guys for sticking through this with me.

**Disclaimer:** Eyup.

**Warning:** Sex, pretty much. Just that.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goooood, I'm sooooo boooored," America whined pitifully, groaning melodramatically and leaning against Russia. They were on a public British airline to the next meeting being held in London and they were both, along with Canada and Cuba, riding along with each other for conveniences sake. "I seriously hate public airlines."<p>

"Please stop complaining," Russia sighed, trying to get some sleep. They had a long flight ahead of them and the person sitting on the other side of him was starting to annoy him with all the shaking and fearful glances. "I am not at all happy about this either, but we can both make it less painful if you shut up."

"_Whoa_, _touchy_," America huffed, giving Russia's shoulder a light shove. "Don't be so grumpy! Someone miss his morning dose of vodka?"

"Not only that you wouldn't let me fuck you, either..."

"Hey, I told you we were gonna be late, you're the one who kept trying to fuck me against a wall..." America grumbled, rolling his eyes. He squirmed in his seat, waiting for the seatbelt light to go off so that he could take a piss. "Oh yeah, why'd security pull you away when we were going to the detectors? Y'know, besides being a super creepy suspicious Russian commie."

"I will, ah...tell you later." Russia cleared his throat nervously averting his gaze. He glared at the poor human sitting on his other side, trying to find an outlet for his bottled anger.

"A-Al, do you have anything to eat?" Canada asked, leaning over the aisle to gain his brother's attention. Cuba was already asleep with his head leaning on the Canadian's shoulder.

"Who?" America looked around for the source of the voice calling his name and finally honed in on his brother when Canada smacked his shoulder. "Oh, sorry bro. What'd you ask for? Food? I think I've got some, one sec."

While Alfred was digging through his carry-on bag for some snacks that he and his brother could share, Ivan was rooting through the inside pocket of his coat (that seemed to be bottomless, Alfred observed) and scaring the crap out of the human beside him with the smirk plastered on his face.

"Alfred~" Ivan giggled, leaning over to his lover just as the seatbelt light dinged off. "I read up some interesting news on the internet the other day."

"What?" Alfred asked, shoving some crackers into his mouth. He unbuckled himself, really wanting to get up and go to the bathroom. "Can it wait, I have to take a piss."

"Just a moment, don't leave," Ivan purred, pulling Alfred back down when he was about to get up. "I read on the internet that it isn't illegal to have sex in an airplane bathroom~ Would you care to join the Mile High Club?"

Alfred's cheeks went red. He pushed Ivan's hand away, then whispered, "five minutes, meet me in the bathroom. I'll leave the door unlocked for you." He then got up and walked to the rear bathroom, leaving Ivan to wait and smile as the human next to him edged away from him.

Ivan counted down the seconds before he got up to follow his lover after five minutes, getting a weird look from a couple other passengers and a questioning gaze from Matthew. He slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, finding the space rather cramped with both him and Alfred inside.

"So how do we do this? I can't even move," Alfred whispered, groaning and moving so that he had his legs on either side of the closed toilet.

"Undo your pants and lean against the wall," Ivan instructed quietly. "This will have to be done quickly." As Alfred was pushing down his pants Ivan reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something that probably shouldn't have gotten passed security. "You wanted to know why they pulled me away at security, da? _This_ is why."

Alfred didn't have the grace or the patience to blush. "...Why did you bring a vibrator onto the plane?" he asked flatly, obviously not amused. He shook his head and leaned against the wall. "Whatever, just fuck me."

"Well, I would enjoy using it on you," Ivan hummed, pulling out a tube of lubricant out of his coat pocket. "I even remembered the lube for you!"

Looking at him with a face that said '_Really_?' Alfred crossed his arms. "Seriously...what the hell?"

"Give me your leg," Ivan instructed, pulling Alfred's leg up to his hip to get a good position. He coating the vibrator liberally in lubricant before he trailed it down to Alfred's entrance. "Ready~?"

"As ready as I'll ever be...just do it." Alfred sighed and relaxed, groaning as the toy was pushed into him. It slid in easily enough, and Alfred found out that Ivan had used the self-warming lube, pleasantly enough. "Oohhh!" Alfred moaned, hips twitching just barely, "ahhn...t-turn it on!"

Ivan smirked and turned the notch at the base of the vibrator up to its lowest setting. "We'll go slow for now, da?" He could tell Alfred was _not_ happy with that.

"What happened to- ah! M-making this quick?" Alfred snapped, breaking into a fit of moans and spasms as he arched his back. "Ohhh...ah shit...nnn...feels so good...fuck yeah..."

"And you always complain about my choice of toys," Ivan giggled, purposefully ignoring Alfred's question. "How about a little more?" he said as he turned the dial up one more notch, making the vibrator a little faster. He grinned as Alfred's eyes shot open wide and bucked against him. "Florida seems to like this~ How about I give it some attention, da?"

Alfred gasped as his cock was fisted, squirming a little at the uncomfortable position and the vibrating toy up his ass. He groaned when Ivan turned the toy up one more notch for him, making him hum in appreciation and pleasure. "Fuck, yeah...mmm, more, more, c'mon," he demanded, looping his arms around Ivan's neck.

"More~?" Ivan giggled, eyes narrowing down to little slits. "Ohhh~ I think I know how to give you more," he purred, grinding himself against Alfred. He unzipped his pants and managed to pull himself out, stroking his member idly. "How about I fuck you with that toy in there with me, hm?"

Alfred's eyes went wide. "Wh-what! No! Ivan, you won't fit!" he exclaimed, yelping when Ivan grabbed his other leg and hoisted it up to his hip so that he was suspended between his lover and the wall. "Ivan, stop, seriously, you're not going to fit!"

"We'll just have to find out whether that's true or not right now, now won't we?" Ivan chuckled, slicking himself up with lube before holding Alfred up with one hand and his knee and using the other hand to push the vibrator aside so he had room. He moaned quietly as he pushed inside, the vibrator rubbing against him pleasantly as Alfred clenched around him. "Mmm, nice and tight~"

Alfred looked about ready to pass out. He had slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming, eyes rolling back in his head as he let out stifled cries. He was dizzy and wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist tightly for support. Tears edged at the corners of his eyes, making him whimper and cry as Ivan slowly pushed in farther, until he finally stopped, seated entirely inside his lover.

"See? I fit just perfect," Ivan giggled, purring appreciatively as Alfred tightened around his cock and the vibrator rubbed against him.

Alfred groaned, stifling a cry of pain behind his hand. "Y-you b-bastard...ohh...oh fuck, fuck...n-no, it hurts..." He groaned in pain, being stretched far passed his limits almost too much for him to take. "Y-you fucking asshole...ahn..."

Ivan just hummed and pulled Alfred into a kiss, silencing his pained groans and ravaging his mouth for all it was worth. He groaned as Alfred clenched around him tightly, again and again. "Hmm~ Keep squeezing me like that and I'll cum too soon! And I know you hate it when I do that."

Alfred growled and grabbed Ivan by his hair, yanking him back into a kiss. "Don't you dare cum before me you red bastard or your tight commie ass is gonna get pummeled when we get to the hotel," he threatened, shuddering from the ache and stretch his ass was getting. "Shit...oh god...m-move so it feels better...fuck, anything..."

Ivan did as he was told, rocking into his lover, moaning as the vibrator continued to move against his cock and Alfred's tight walls, making them twitch and clench around him. He looked down and noticed a few thin streaks of blood trickling down Alfred's thighs. "You're bleeding," he murmured breathlessly, kissing the American to distract him.

"Y-yeah, I know, I can _feel_, you asshole," Alfred groaned, kissing back fervently. "I-I told you...it was...ahn...t-too much."

"Nyet, you told me I wouldn't fit, and I proved you wrong, you never said it was too much," Ivan purred, reaching between them to stroke his lover so that the pain would lessen. "Here, I will make it a bit more bearable for you," he chuckled, turning the vibrator up again. He hummed as it vibrated pleasantly against him as well as his lover's sweet spot. "Better?"

"Mmmnn! O-ohh...n-no, you asshole!" Alfred lied helplessly, mouth hanging open in an 'o' shape as his sweet spot was molested relentlessly. It was starting to feel better now, good even. At least he wasn't in as much pain anymore. "Mmmhm, oh god...yes, fuck, harder, faster!"

Smirking, Ivan buried his face into Alfred's neck and did as the American ordered him. Although it was a little hard to maneuver in the small, enclosed space, it was just like that time in the broom closet at one of the meetings. Though not quite so small. Once they got a rhythm it was easier to move, which was really all that was needed. It was all a matter of position.

"Fuck me, yes, oh god, yes, fuck me harder, faster!" Alfred demanded as he rocked down to meet Ivan's thrusts by placing one hand on the wall beside them for better leverage, the other wrapped tightly in Ivan's ashen blonde hair.

"Shhh," Ivan hushed, purring quietly as he turned up the vibrator again, making Alfred jerk and hold him tighter. "We wouldn't want everyone outside to hear and get jealous, now would we?"

"Ahhn...I-I don't care if they hear me," Alfred breathed, hands at the side of Ivan's face. "I want them to hear...hear you fucking me...oh god, more!"

Ivan grinned and sealed the words with a kiss, groaning out his release inside of the American. He wasn't ashamed of coming quickly, they had meant this to be just a quick fuck. He hummed as he rode out his orgasm with shallow thrusts, silencing Alfred with another kiss as he too came. Ivan wiped his hands off on the paper towels the bathroom provided and pulled out, careful to hold the vibrator in, but turning it to its lowest setting.

"Nnn, fuck, hand me some of those so I can clean up..." Alfred grumbled, returning his feet to the floor and leaning against Ivan for support. He reached down to pull his pants up with some difficulty and reached for some of the paper towels, only for Ivan to stop him. "Heeeey," he whined, huffing, "I don't want your cum dripping out of me the entire flight! It's gross! And it gets my underwear all sticky!"

"That's why you'll stop the leak with this," Ivan chuckled, turning the vibrator up to its second setting. He giggled and languidly thrust it in and out of the American, enjoying how he squirmed. "I want you to keep it in until we land, alright~?"

Cheeks slightly pink, Alfred nodded. "Can I pull my pants up now?"

"Da." Ivan nodded and stood back as much as he could, allowing Alfred space to pull his pants up. "Should we leave at different times?"

"What does it matter, they all know we were have sex." Alfred shrugged as he reached around Ivan and undid the lock. "Get out, I don't wanna be so cramped anymore. I'm starting to feel claustrophobic!"

"Alright, give me a moment," Ivan sighed, turning around and doing up his pants completely before opening the door and climbing out of the bathroom, helping Alfred out behind him. A couple of the flight attendants gave them winks and knowing looks, along with some passengers that looked disgusted. Ivan just grinned as he made his way back to his seat, feeling rather accomplished.

"Al...were you guys just...?" Matthew asked once Alfred was back in his seat and buckled up.

Alfred grinned at his brother. He only had _one_ thing to say right then: "Hey bro, guess who just joined the Mile High Club."

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: <strong>You guys are all gonna hate me next chapter... Not because I'm gonna take forever to finish it, but because it's just...kinda bad. They have such a healthy relationship, right? Yeah okay.

**Sneak Peek:** Awkward sex.

Fluffy and I love all the reviews. They may not make me write faster, but they really do brighten up my entire day and make this endeavor worth it :)


	34. Equal Exchange

**Shadow:** Okay guys, we need to have a small talk- Shadow knows it's been a while since an update, and reviewing a hundred times a chapter does not make me go faster. I am on a break right now- LiS is _not_ my top priority right now, and I'm sorry if that's disappointing. Anyway, here's this chapter, I hope you enjoy it because right now this story won't be updated until Fairy Tail's Don't Work is finished, as I have stated in that particular fic. Sigh, I hope you all don't mind this little rant(?), but it needed to be posted.

And anyway this chapter is dedicated to my internet hubby _you know who you are babu_

**Disclaimer:** Eyup

**WARNING:** 69ing, sex, arguing, stuff stuff stuff

* * *

><p>"Fucking...argh..."<p>

"Alfred, move your legs, this isn't very comfortable."

"I _can't_! You _tied them up_!"

"Then I will untie them."

"Ow! Stop it! Owww!"

Ivan sighed and finally managed to get the rope binding his lover's ankles together untied and he let Alfred's legs fall over his shoulders. He grumbled a bit and adjusted his position, pressing forward just a moment, groaning as Alfred clenched around him.

"You suck. So. Bad." Alfred shifted uncomfortably as Ivan pushed forward, moaning quietly. "Seriously...thought you said you were gonna be less dominating before...jerk."

"This isn't quite what I meant..." Ivan sighed, pulling Alfred's legs down from his shoulders and spreading them apart. "Perhaps we need a different approach? How about we do a sixty nine again, you weren't complaining then."

"Ivan, seriously, I don't like sucking your dick after it's been in my ass. Not cool."

"Stop complaining, it won't kill you," Ivan growled impatiently, pulling out and flopping beside his lover. "One moment, I will get those handcuffs off..." He reached over to the bedside table to get the keys and quickly unclasped the strong handcuffs from around the American's wrists before placing them on the bedside table. He patted his thigh. "Come on, let's try this. How about afterwards you can ride me. That way I won't be dominating quite as much, you'll have most of the control."

"So we're doing an 'equality' thing?" Alfred huffed, straddling the Russian backwards and pushing back as Ivan laid down completely and grabbed his hips. "Ow! Don't pull!" he grumbled as Ivan yanked him back with his hips. He sighed, faced with Ivan's cock, and tentatively licked it before taking it into his mouth, fisting what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He gasped when Ivan licked the underside of his shaft, shuddering and shaking his hips. "You goddamn cocktease..."

"Takes one to know one~"

"Dick..."

"Focus on the one presented to you."

Alfred huffed but went back to work, bobbing his head and moaning around the shaft in his mouth as Ivan returned the favor. He groaned, in turn making Ivan moan, which caused vibrations up Alfred's cock and made him moan again...and so on. A delicious vicious cycle that neither of them wanted to stop.

Ivan's cold tongue trailed up the underside of Alfred's shaft, licking further up until he got to the American's entrance, pushing his tongue inside his lover. He smirked when Alfred gave a little mewl of surprise and continued his molestation of the American's twitching hole. He loved the sounds Alfred made for him, they were so adorable!

Moaning and thrusting his hips back on the cool tongue thrusting in and out of him, Alfred's face twisted in a look of embarrassment and pleasure. He swallowed hard and turned his attention back to the Russian's member, pumping the base and licking around the crown. He squeaked as Ivan gave him a light swat on the ass. He wiggled his hips provocatively, rolling his eyes internally as he tried to focus on the cock in his mouth.

Easily deepthroating, Alfred took no notice of the slight twinge in his throat where his gag reflex would have been if he had one. He felt Ivan buck into him and moan from where he was thrusting his tongue inside the American. Alfred shook his hips again and pushed them back, urging the Russian to get on with it, because he didn't want to be the only one giving.

Mumbling something that was half of an apology, Russia went back to work, instead moving further down to introduce Florida to his mouth. Alfred moaned loudly around him as he did so. Ivan grinned as best he could and ran his tongue along the underside of Alfred's shaft, sucking gently as he did so.

They continued on like that for a few minutes before Ivan got bored. "Alfred, stop. Turn around," he ordered, giving the American another light swat that made him shake his ass.

Alfred grumbled a bit and turned around, parking himself in the Russian's lap with Ivan's cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass. "Fuck," he murmured breathlessly as Ivan handed him the lube. He poured a healthy amount onto his hands and spread it over Ivan's member liberally. When he was done he lifted up his hips and slowly lowered himself onto the Russian, eyes fluttering closed as Ivan sunk in to the hilt. "Oh god..."

"How many times have I told you that 'Vanya' is a perfectly fine nickname, 'god' is unnecessary," Ivan teased, giggling as Alfred smacked him halfheartedly on the chest. He placed his hands on Alfred's hips and pulled him forward a little, urging him to move without words. He let out a sigh of pleasure as the American clenched around him tightly.

"You can be, ah... S-such a dick sometimes," Alfred grumbled, moaning as he lifted himself up and dropped back down. "Oh fuck..." He groped behind him, feeling how Ivan stretched his hole. "Sh-shit...move some, you red bastard...don't want to do all the work..."

Ivan murmured something inaudible in Russian as he groaned and bucked up into his lover, causing Alfred to gasp as his sweet spot was brushed. "Nn, подсолнечник, keep moving," he urged, pulling the American forward a bit by his hips. "Don't stop, keep moving."

Moaning as he began rocking, Alfred's eyes fluttered closed. He placed his palms down on the bed behind him on either side of Ivan's legs, leaning back for support. "J-just a sec...'s hard."

"There is a lot that is hard right now, specifically my dick, now keep moving."

"Wow, there goes the whole 'not being so dominating' thing," Alfred snorted, sitting back up and placing his hands on Ivan's chest, rolling his hips gently. "Just let me do my thing...fuck, I hate riding."

"I thought you enjoyed it when you rode me," Ivan murmured breathlessly, desperately bucking into the American. "You have never complained before."

"Sorry, lemme rephrase, unf..." Alfred groaned as his eyes rolled back in his head, the head of the Russian's cock striking his sweet spot. "Fuck... I don't hate riding I just get, ahn...so tired. A-and my back hurts afterwards." As Ivan bucked into him again he let out a sharp little cry, slapping a hand over his mouth as he rocked his hips more forcefully.

Ivan pulled the American's hand away from his mouth. "Don't cover your mouth, I love hearing those cute noises." He took Alfred's hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissing the palm gently. "I get tired while fucking you too, but we still spend most positions with me doing most of the work. I think I deserve a rest every once in a while." He rolled his hips up, purring as Alfred rocked roughly against him, hips grinding down forcefully.

"Ahn...well, _sorry_, I'm _lazy_," Alfred snapped angrily. He was about to say something else but cut himself off with a mewl of pleasure as Ivan grabbed him and began moving him roughly.

"Then I'll help~" Ivan giggled, taking a sharp intake of air as Alfred's muscles clenched and twitched around him. "Mmnn...Alfred, relax a little. You're tightening up again. I can barely move."

"I thought Primorsky liked it when I did that," Alfred huffed offhandedly.

"For the last time, stop calling it that!"

"I'm the one who fucks your cock, I should be able to call it whatever the hell I want."

Ivan groaned and sighed, rubbing his temple in slow, small circles. "Alfred, I am not going to argue with you about this _again_. I would appreciate it if you did not name my penis. It is childish and while I am indulgent with Florida I do not wish to take part in it myself."

"Can we please just get back to the fucking?" Alfred huffed, pinching the Russian in the side to make him growl. He planted his knees firmly on either side of Ivan and used the leverage it gave him to rock and lift himself up, letting gravity do the rest. His eyes rolled back in his head as his sweet spot was struck head on. "Oh fuck...yes," he whispered breathlessly, hands on the Russian's chest as he fucked himself thoroughly on his lover's cock with Ivan's hands on his hips spurring him on.

"A-ah...Alfred...I'm- nn..." Ivan screwed his eyes shut and bucked his hips up, biting his bottom lip as he tried to inform his lover of his approaching orgasm.

"No. Fucking. Way." Alfred immediately stopped moving and glared at the Russian. "You are _so_ not going to cum when we barely even started!" He squirmed and adjusted his hips so he was sitting more comfortably on Ivan's member. He didn't want to pause in between words to mewl in pleasure, that would totally ruin his heroic rescue of their session! "What about all that work we did with your stamina?"

"Obviously it didn't work, but I could care less. Please resume riding me, Alfred, I don't really want to talk about this." Ivan's cheeks burned with slight embarrassment. How was it that _he_ was always the one who was orgasming prematurely? He was far more experienced, he was older, and Alfred certainly wasn't anything special since when he was horny enough he could cum just upon penetration.

Alfred grumbled a bit but did as he was told. Something was weird about Ivan not trying to dominate quite as much. Wasn't that what he loved about the sex? He pushed that thought to the back of his head and continued his leisurely rocking, trying not to go too hard in order to prolong Ivan's short stamina.

Eventually Ivan got bored and annoyed with the slow pace and forcefully switched their positions. He hooked Alfred's legs around his waist and began moving, thrusting hard and fast, immediately making the American cry out from the sudden strikes to that special bundle of nerves.

"Ah, f-fuck!" Alfred cried, arching his back as his sweet spot was torturously struck over and over. "Wh-what happened- ahn! T-to the, oh _god_! N-not being so d-dominating- fuck! Th-thing?"

"I got bored." Those three words could explain almost every decision in Ivan's life. The Russian groaned at how tightly Alfred was squeezing him, but didn't slow his thrusts. He placed on hand on the headboard, using it to support his weight as he put all his power into rutting into his lover. His mouth practically watered at how Alfred bucked and writhed beneath him, squirming under the intense pleasure he gave.

Alfred arched his back and came with a glorious cumshot, going limp and groaning as Ivan continued to take liberties with his body to reach his own end. He could never cum like that if he were riding, it just wasn't the same as having Ivan take total control and dominate the situation.

"Nnn...fucking little..." Ivan didn't seem to have enough stamina to finish his sentence (or insult as it probably was) as Alfred spasmed and clenched around him tightly. He spent himself inside the American, using what strength he had left to roll over so he didn't land on top of him.

They spent a few moments basking in the post-coital glow before snuggling up close and cueing pillow talk, "that was sort of...boring," Alfred commented, moving so that his head lay on Ivan's shoulder. "We don't usually fight _that_ much during sex...do we?"

"Hm, I don't know," Ivan murmured breathlessly, already nearly asleep. He was almost there when Alfred spoke up again, rudely jerking him out of his comfortable haze,

"Vanya, what exactly _are_ we? Like...lovers, or boyfriends or what?"

Ivan let out an aggravated sigh. "I do not know, Alfred, please, let us sleep and we can talk about it in the morning."

"But I want to talk about it now!" Alfred whined, climbing on top of the Russian and straddling him. "Round two?"

"Nyet. Go to sleep. It's been a long day, we were fighting for hours over nothing and now I would like some rest." Ivan gently shoved the American off, rolling onto his side. It had been such a stressful day. They had fought over the goddamn volume of Alfred's game for fuck's sake. For over and hour. Then the shampoo thing... It was just something Ivan wanted to forget about.

Frowning, Alfred leaned on the Russian, hands on his side. "Ivan, c'mon... We should talk about this. Isn't that one of the things in your self-help books?"

"I don't want to talk right now, Alfred. We will talk in the morning. I am very tired."

Pouting, and feeling a bit dejected, Alfred just mumbled an 'okay' before settling down with his back to the Russian. He blinked, not knowing if he should really fall asleep or not. After a few minutes he heard his lover's deep, rhythmic breathing and knew he had fallen asleep. He wiggled around a little, tossing his head back as he tried to find a cold spot on the pillow, only to move moments later to another spot.

Finally he just sat up and prodded his lover in the shoulder. "Ivan?" he called out softly, voice almost reaching a whine. He tried again, this time a little louder and prodding a little harder, "Vanya?"

"Go to sleep, Alfred."

"But-"

"Go to sleep."

Finding that Ivan's already thin patience had run dry, Alfred sighed and laid back down, trying to shake the weird, tingling feeling he had in his stomach. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, either. This was a feeling that made him doubt if he would want Ivan to talk with him about this at all. It was that gut feeling that made him wary of what came next.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow:<strong> But ANYWAY. You guys are all going to _hate_ me next chapter :3

**Sneak Peek:** Time for a breakup.

Reviews are already appreciated, but please don't badger me three times a day to update. Reviews encouraging me are awesome, don't stop! But it's time for a break okay? This isn't my job.


	35. Right Decision

**Shadow:** Oh my god...is it true...? Yes. LiS has updated. You are not dreaming. Now go forth, my pretties. Go forth and read.

**WARNINGS:** Half sex, mentions of breaking up, America emoting

* * *

><p>Quiet grunts filled the air with stifled cries filling in any silent spaces as the bed knocked rhythmically against the wall in time with their thrusts. Moonlight shone through the open drapes and onto the bed eerily. Alfred couldn't help but think it was like in the movies, until the thought was swept away by the blinding pleasure of his sweet spot being struck.<p>

As he clawed at Ivan's back, Alfred couldn't help but feel how...mundane the sex had become. Was this what Ivan had felt when he'd been bored with their relationship? They hadn't been doing anything special lately... Come to think of it, Ivan had stopped pushing bondage on him all together and rarely ever asked for anything in return. Was this him trying to be unselfish? Well, it was boring.

Alfred much preferred the sex where Ivan took what he wanted, where he was forceful.

Crying out one last time as he came, Alfred arched his back before going limp and covering up his face with his hands. He felt like there was a look of disappointment on his face...and he didn't want Ivan to see that.

His hands were pulled away and the Russian kissed him breathless, still fucking him thoroughly. Alfred tightened the grip his legs had around Ivan's waist, milking his orgasm out of him for what felt like the millionth time that day. Their relationship lately hadn't be _lacking_ sex, it had just been...dry.

After a few good thrusts Ivan finished inside him, panting and heaving for breath from the effort as he laid feverish kisses down Alfred's throat. He laced their fingers together as he pressed one last kiss onto the American's waiting mouth before rolling off and tugging him close.

Alfred didn't stay for snuggling too long. He flipped the covers off and sat up, stretching. He then began digging through his bomber jacket and pulled out the items he had been seeking. Relocating to the big window beside the bed, Alfred lit up his cigarette and stared out the window listlessly.

Ivan watched with an amused gaze. He hadn't seen Alfred smoke in a good fifty years or so. In the late sixties he had made some fantastical speech about health problems and tossed his cigarettes in the trash, claiming he had quit for some reason or another. And while a cigarette every couple weeks when he was stressed was Ivan's guilty pleasure, he never thought he would see America pick up another cigarette.

Propping himself up on his side, Ivan gave his lover a cheeky grin. "Something you would like to say~?"

A quite, mumbled reply of 'not really' was all he got out of the American. Ivan chuckled, but shrugged and let it go, resting on his back and staring up at the ceiling to think.

"Vanya, I..." The words died in Alfred's throat before he could get them out. He turned back to the window, nursing his cigarette in silence. He could feel violet eyes fixed on him, waiting for him to continue. Alfred rubbed his throat. He wasn't used to the thick smoke after kicking his addiction for fifty years. And while he didn't intend to go back to being a chain smoker like he was in the forties and fifties, he sure as hell couldn't get passed that moment right then without one.

Finally, he seemed to find the right words. "Ivan, I..." He lost them again. A cold feeling settled in his gut like a stone making a home out of his stomach. It hurt to think about what he was about to say, but he knew he had to say it. This was right, wasn't it?

"I'm listening."

That was the problem.

eｿ

Matthew was totally ready to go to bed. He was ready to snuggle up with his book in bed and read for a bit before going off to dreamland. He'd just finished watching a movie, had a nice hot cup of cocoa and there was nothing that could-

_Ding-dong!_

...Why?

Sighing, the Canadian slipped on his slippers and walked downstairs to greet whomever was at the door. It seemed whenever he was having a fantastic day, someone was there to ruin it. Usually his brother.

When he opened the door it confirmed his suspicions. Alfred was standing their with an overnight bag, looking rather gloomy and depressed. That was different, usually the American was bawling his eyes out and shouting out random things that Matthew didn't know how to comprehend.

Alfred didn't waste time and hugged his brother tightly, nestling his face in the crook of his neck. There were no words, no crying, just a hug that Matthew didn't know how to interpret. It was eerily unlike his brother to do something like this when he was having romanticism problems (and Matthew was 99% sure that was why Alfred ever came over now anyway).

Sighing once more, Matthew ushered his brother inside and shut the door. He sat him down at the kitchen table and poured him a cup of cocoa. Alfred hadn't said a word, and that bothered him. But he was patient, and sat beside the American, rubbing his shoulder soothingly as Alfred stared into his cup of hot chocolate that he had barely touched.

"Where's Cuba?" Alfred finally mumbled, resting his cheek in his hand.

A little surprised, Matthew bit his lip. "At home. We don't spend every waking moment together, Al." _'Not like you and Ivan.'_

"Oh." Alfred seemed a little put off by that, as if he didn't know why they would do it that way. Matthew was about to say something when Alfred spoke up, the words making him freeze, "me and Ivan broke up."

It was a few minutes before Matthew regained the ability to speak. "Why?" ...Was that really all he could say? He was disappointed in himself! And Cuba was saying that he was making himself more known too...

Alfred just shrugged and mumbled, "got boring."

Matthew wasn't about to believe that for one second. "No way," he said firmly, brow furrowing. "Is that the reason he gave you, Al? If it is then you shouldn't have even been with him in the first place! If he's just going to dump you when he gets bored then-"

"Ivan didn't dump me, Mattie." Matthew took a moment to process that. If Ivan didn't dump Alfred then that meant- "I broke up with him."

Another few moments to process the information. "Why?" he asked, quieter this time. Everything had been going great before, hadn't it? He definitely hadn't noticed anything wrong. Then again, Alfred only blurted out problems at the last possible second, and took the most extreme choices as opposed to rational ones.

"I don't know," Alfred answered truthfully. He pushed the mug of hot chocolate away. It made him sick, just thinking about eating or drinking anything. "Ivan was being all...unselfish. And I didn't like it. And...every time I would talk with him my stomach would knot up...and I'd feel warm. Not because I was horny, but because...I don't know why."

Matthew blinked. Was this...? "Al...?" he breathed, reaching out to brush his brother's hand with his own. "Are...are you in love with Ivan?"

This seemed to push a button that got a bigger reaction. "What? No! Of course not," Alfred snapped incredulously, as if the very thought were ridiculous. "We've already talked about that and we know we're nothing but..." What were they again? "We're just... It's just sex, Mattie. It's just sex, we do it because it feels good and because..." Why did they keep doing it again? Obviously there was a reason not to if Alfred had broken up with the Russian. "Just... We weren't even properly a couple, alright, Mattie?" There was no way he would _actually_ fall for Ivan of all people, right? ...Right?

"That doesn't mean anything, Al," Matthew whispered, taking Alfred's hand in his and squeezing gently. "I know you've always sort of had a crush on him since before the Cold War, then afterwards he..." He didn't dare say the word rape. "But then it got better, and you... You rediscovered your feelings for him, right? Is that what this is?"

Alfred shrugged, regaining that odd, cold version of himself that Matthew wasn't familiar with. "Not really. I mean, before the Cold War I really liked him because he helped me and stuff, and we were friends, but I didn't... I didn't _know_ him, Mattie. He was a cold bastard even then and I didn't notice because I was too busy pining over him. Then the Cold War made me really see him for what he was and...that sort of ruined any chance of 'feelings' I would have ever really had." Alfred tugged his hand away and placed it in his lap. "Then he raped me and shit, and I know I got over it, it doesn't hurt anymore, then we got into this whole relationship but... I don't get how I could ever really...feel anything for him after all the shit he's done. And I...honestly hope he feels the same way." Was he a horrible person for thinking that? He didn't dare ask, fearful of the answer. It wasn't about the rape. He didn't mind the rape, it was the agonizing need for Ivan to take him in every way, not just the sex...sex was just sex, but something else... He didn't know.

"You still sleep with him."

"But that's just sex." The words tasted like vinegar in his mouth, and he didn't know why. "That's just sex. Sex I can do with anyone, I don't really care who I sleep with, as long as it feel good. Does...that make me a slut?" He knew Ivan called him that a lot during sex, but...was it really true?

"No, Al," Matthew sighed, rubbing his brother's shoulder. "It doesn't make you a slut. It just...makes you easy to please."

"Then why has the sex been boring lately?"

"You didn't tell me that part." Matthew frowned. Was Alfred angry because the sex had lost its appeal? "When was the last time you did something...interesting?"

"Dunno. That time we had sex on the airplane a few weeks ago." Alfred began drawing an indistinct pattern on the wood of the table with the tip of his finger. His chest hurt. And he didn't know why. Which was the worst part of all.

"Tell me what happened, exactly," Matthew requested, brow furrowed in confusion. Maybe if he knew what had happened in detail he could offer better help.

"Well..." Alfred took a deep breath before going on, "we'd just finished having sex and...I was feeling so confused that I got up for a cigarette-"

"Oh, Al, you didn't," Matthew gasped softly. "Al, you promised me you quit in the sixties."

"I know, I'm sorry...I just felt so lost and... I'm not picking it up again, okay? I promise." Alfred held his head in his hands, taking another deep inhalation of air. He had to get this out, Matthew would know what to do. "I was having a cigarette and...he was just looking at me with that fucking stupid smile and I just..." _'I felt so...wrong.'_ "I told him I wanted to break up, and he didn't say anything for a while. He just sort of got up and came up to me."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Matthew was almost afraid of the answer. He knew like everyone else that Russia was incredibly unpredictable.

"No, of course he didn't," Alfred snorted indignantly, as if the thought of Ivan hurting him in a non-sexually arousing manner was preposterous. "He...he kissed me and just said 'okay' and got dressed. Before he left he kissed me again and told me to keep his heart before he said some stuff in Russian, then he just...sorta _left_." Those terrible Russian words echoed in his mind, the quiet, whispered words of '_положите его обратно вместе для меня_' continued to haunt him. And he had no idea what it meant.

"Wait...keep his heart?" Matthew's brow furrowed in confusion. Did Alfred mean...?

"Um, y'know how his heart pops out?" Alfred asked, face twisting in a look of 'yuck' as he thought about it. He still had the Russian's heart in the box. He kept it underneath his bed for several reasons, one of them being he couldn't stand the thought of a beating heart on his bedside table. "Well, after we were having sex it popped out one time and he sorta...told me to keep it. I have it in a box back at home."

Matthew's lips were parted in quiet shock. Everything settled in and it all made so much more sense to him now that he knew this bit of information. "Oh my god, Al, he's..." Russia was in love with his brother and he was too shy to say it. Matthew didn't know if he should be the one to tell the oblivious American.

Was he jumping the gun? No, why else would Ivan give Alfred his heart, let him keep it even when they broke up, and not even be angry with the American when he broke up with him? Matthew was silent, quietly pondering whether or not he should inform his brother of his new found knowledge. After a few moments of thinking he decided against telling him, figuring Ivan would tell him himself when the time was right.

"He's what?" Alfred seemed nervous, eager to hear the rest of his brother's sentence.

Taking a moment to think of a plausible way to end his phrase that wasn't 'Russia is in love with you and you love him back so go get him back NOW', Matthew cleared his throat absentmindedly. "A-Al, he's...he's probably really missing you." That wasn't too farfetched, was it?

"Doubt it...he's got Lithuania, and Latvia and..." Alfred trailed off, turning his gaze to the varnished wood of the table. "Mattie..." His gaze, dry and listless, returned to his brother. "Mattie, tell me I didn't do something really stupid...tell me that I was right when I broke up with him."

Matthew worried his bottom lip and kept his head down, staring at his lap. He was silent. He wanted to comfort his brother but...he also didn't want to lie to him. "Al, you should have just told him you were bored." He obviously had no words for his brother's request, so he switched tactics. "I mean, he told you when he was bored, didn't he?"

"Are you saying he's right? C-c'mon, Mattie, I thought you were on my side!" Alfred was looking frantic now, like he was afraid Matthew would tell him he had done something irreversibly wrong.

"I'm not on anyone's side, Al," Matthew promised, taking Alfred's hand in both of his. "I just want you to be happy. I don't want anyone to be hurt, I want you to make the right decisions."

Alfred was silent, staring down at the floor. "...Did I make the right decision?"

Brow creased in worry, Matthew said nothing. He wanted to assure his brother of his choice...but he knew it was wrong. "I...think you could have handled it another way."

Diving into his brother's arm, Alfred buried his face in Matthew's shoulder. Tears began leaking from the corners of his eyes, staining his brother's nightshirt. "I-I...I didn't even th-think about it...I...I just... M-Mattie, I'm horrible...I'm the m-most terrible person ever..."

"_Shh_," Matthew hushed, petting his brother's hair, careful to avoid Nantucket. This was not the time for any accidental sexual stimulation at all. "It's okay, Al, _shh_, don't cry," he soothed, beginning to rub his brother's back as he held him close. "You're not horrible, Al." _'Just an idiot.'_ _'Shut up, snarky me.'_ "You should call him. I'm sure he's been waiting for you to call him since you broke up with him. When did this happen?"

"Couple days ago." Alfred shrugged through his tears. "I...I can't call him, Mattie...I just can't. I-I don't even know wh-why I did it...I just _did_."

Matthew sighed. This was going to be a very hard, long and persistent problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's Final ThoughtsRants: **Okey, I know you guys have been waiting a while, but I'm not back onto a regular schedule quite yet. I'll be updating this as I write the chapters, and I'm getting back into the flow, so don't worry, it won't be an ungodly amount of time.

Aaaaaand that's all I have uwu Reviews just make my entire day and it will remind me of all the love and support you guys give me ;w;


	36. Break

**Shadow:** Yeah, so, no update next week, haven't gotten around to writing anything...but my darling babu is demanding it today... (Not really demanding, more like setting a timeline) but so yeah here you go o3o

**WARNING:** More Amurrica emoting, drunk sex

* * *

><p>"Mattie, I...I can't do this."<p>

"Yes you can, Al."

"I-I can't."

"_Yes_. You _can_."

"I can't! I...I can't see him..." America fiddled with his tie, staring at the door of the meeting room. He was arriving late to the meeting, it was still lunch break, just before all the nations gathered back into the meeting room. He had convinced Canada to allow him to come late, so he wouldn't have to confront Russia.

"Yes, Alfred, you can." Canada tired of trying to make his brother see that everything was okay and kicked the door open, shoving him inside.

The crowd in the meeting room was sparse, since most nations went out to eat. The only people in the room were those who had brought their own lunch and had eaten during the meeting or were taking their lunch at the table. To America's terror, Russia was one of them. He tried to turn and run, only for Canada to grab him and shove him back.

"Ve~!" Italy bounced up to the North American brothers, looking excited of their arrival. "America! I'm so glad you're finally here! Here's the key to your room, ve~ You're sharing with someone, I hope you don't mind!" Since the meeting was taking place in Rome naturally Italy got to pick their sleeping arrangements. America only hoped he was rooming with his brother.

"Um, nah, it's cool." America took the keycard and pocketed it, staring at the ground to avoid the pair of violet eyes that had fixed on him from across the room instead of focusing on Lithuania like they should have been. "I-I'm gonna go see if I can grab a snack before we-"

"No." Canada smacked his brother upside the head.

"Oh, Canada, I didn't see you, ve." Italy blinked at the Canadian. He dug into his pocket, taking out another keycard. "I remembered to give you a room though!"

Canada sighed and took the key. Getting a hotel room was honestly all he could really ask. At least they remembered he existed for a little while before forgetting. He checked the room number on the keycard, then tapped America's shoulder. "What room?"

"Ummm, 308. You?"

"214, no good, I'm a floor below you." Canada desperately hoped Italy didn't put America with Russia. As much as he wanted them to get together again, just shoving them in an enclosed space before they were ready would only cause trouble. He knew Italy liked to 'help' but it wasn't helping if it didn't do good. "Look, I'm gonna go see if I can find Cuba, stay here."

America grabbed his brother's arm. "What if he talks to me?" he whispered desperately through gritted teeth.

"Then, like a civilized person, you will talk to him back." And with that, Canada left him without any defense.

"America, if you would please sit down," Germany ordered, looking a little irked that the American has shirked off half the meeting for the day. "Ask someone else for notes on what you've missed." Germany nodded to America and then got a look at what Italy was doing, so went off to keep him from accidentally killing himself and then to scold him afterwards.

America sighed and sat down, at the farthest point away from Russia as he could get. He refused to glance in the Russian's direction and kept his gaze down, trying to focus on his hungry stomach. Why hadn't Canada let him get lunch? He didn't know, but he was grateful for the distraction.

"Ah, Amerika, I am glad to see you have arrived safely!" America flinched at the accented words.

"Y-yeah..." he mumbled, glancing up at Russia, who was smiling innocently and coldly, then looked back down at the table. It hurt when Russia called him by his nation name.

"Well, I photocopied Lithuania's notes, so here," Russia giggled as he set some papers beside the American and turned on his heels. "Do get better with your timing!" And he walked back to Lithuania, leaving America in peace.

The meeting soon started, and America lazily doodled on the notes Russia had given him. He could feel the Russian's gaze on him all through the meeting. It made him sick to his stomach, which was knotting and twisting inside him. When the meeting was over he ran to his room and flopped on the one bed. ...Wait, one?

Alfred cursed his luck and rolled onto his back, hugging a pillow to his chest. There was a knock at the door and when he answered it, Matthew was there waiting for him, with Cuba behind him. "Oh, hey, bro. What's up? Come in. ...You can't come in, commie, stay out there."

"Just head to the room, kay? I might be a bit." Matthew kissed his boyfriend goodbye and joined his brother in the hotel room. "Do you know who you're sharing a room with yet?"

"No. I'm just _really_ hoping it isn't Russia." Alfred shrugged, opening up his suitcase that had been transported before he'd arrived. "I don't want it to be this awkward, Mattie... I wanted to shoot myself when he came up and talked to me after you left."

"He talked to you after I left?" Matthew asked, seeming much more interested now. "What did he say? Was he mad or anything?"

"No..." Alfred shrugged again. "He just said hey and he gave me the notes I missed because we were late."

"That's...nice of him." Matthew had no idea what he meant by that. Why had Russia done that?

"He was just smiling that stupid fake smile and he called me America." Alfred stomach twisted as the bitter words left him.

"Well, you _did_ break up with him..."

"Yeah, but I figured he would at least still call me by my human name!" Alfred crossed his arms and sat at the edge of the bed, glaring at his knees. "I just... I never told him that I wanted everything to go back to how it was before, I didn't, I just... I don't know what I wanted."

It was then that the door clicked open and Russia stepped through. He looked pleasantly surprised to find the twins in the room. Though, as usual, Canada went by unnoticed. "Oh, good afternoon. I did not know I was sharing a room with you, Amerika. What a pleasant surprise. Is this an inopportune time for you?"

Alfred shook his head numbly and looked to his brother, who only shook his head right back at him. "I, um, have to go. Cuba's waiting for me. Bye, Al, I'll see you in a bit." He almost felt bad for abandoning his brother like that, but how else would he learn? In order for a child to learn to swim, they've gotta kick around and dip below a couple times, right?

When his brother left Russia placed his suitcase on the couch and opened it up, pulling out a book and setting it on the couch cushion before closing his suitcase and putting it on the ground. The silence was stifling and awkward, but the Russian seemed not to notice at all. It was like he _thrived_ on it.

Alfred finally found some sort of way to get out a few strangled words, "Hey, Iv...Russia?"

"Hm?" Russia looked over his shoulder from where he stood, unbuttoning his coat. He didn't look the slightest bit out of place, like it was his right to be standing in that room, making Alfred uncomfortable.

"Are you mad?" Alfred tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, miserably failing.

"Why would I be mad? Have you done something worthy of my anger?" Russia's fingers slid over each button smoothly, fluidly, and he eventually got to the last one, sliding his coat off his shoulders and onto the couch.

Alfred's blue eyes followed the coat and then the Russian's hands as they pulled the white muscle shirt over his head and tossed it onto the couch on top of his coat. "What are you doing?"

"Changing. It's been quite a long day for some of us." Alfred could have smacked himself. And he was really thinking it was for something else. As he looked up once more he caught the traces of a faint smirk twitching at the corners of Russia's mouth. "Why are you blushing? It isn't like you have never seen me without clothes on before."

Alfred mumbled a 'shut up' and averted his gaze as the Russian slid off his pants and underwear before picking out clean clothes to put on. Alfred didn't see the point, it was only something like three hours before a suitable bedtime.

"I was going to go for a drink, would you care to join?" Russia asked with a polite smile as he buttoned up the slacks he had only recently donned. As he slipped on a shirt Alfred barely caught the last traces of his smooth chest, and quickly looked away to avoid blushing again.

"No." Alfred tried to look at anything but the Russian. He couldn't bring it upon himself to look at him.

"Fine then. I suppose since there is only one bed I should sleep on the couch, da?"

"Whatever, just leave." Alfred didn't think he could bare to be in such close quarters with the Russian for much longer.

Why, Italy?

* * *

><p>"Russia?" Said Russian looked over his shoulder to find Canada behind him, looking nervous.<p>

"Who?" Ivan barely even blinked as he took a shot of vodka before calling for another.

"...Goddammit. Canada. Alfred's brother. The guy you beat up because I slept with him."

"Ah, da. Quite an unpleasant memory to bring up. Why are you here?" He down another shot. This had to be at least his twentieth. He wasn't even close to buzzed, either. He'd at least cleaned out one bottle of the bartender's stock.

"I...I wanted to know if...you were mad at Al, since he...since he broke up with you, I mean." Matthew had absolutely no idea how Ivan would react, and that was the only reason he was at all nervous.

"Why would I be mad at him? It isn't as if it were much other than sex. Though I am rather puzzled as to why he did so." Another shot. No closer to being drunk than two seconds before.

Matthew was silent. He knew bravado when he heard it. He could barely hear the quiet crack of Ivan's childish voice and the strain in his smile. He could see that Ivan was just as negatively affected by this as Alfred was, probably more. "He...he really wants you back." He didn't know if it were entirely true, but maybe his brother just needed a little push.

"That's nice."

...

"Do...you want him back too?" Why was this so difficult? Talking to Russia had never been so difficult before! They were at least verging on acquaintances from the work they'd had to do together.

"I suppose." Ivan was being entirely no help at all. Though Matthew wasn't all that surprised at the Russian's unwillingness to talk.

Matthew thought. Just just thought. He stood there as Ivan pounded shot after shot of vodka. He finally found something worth saying, "I think a dedicated couple should never go to bed angry." With that said, he walked away, hoping he had done some good for his brother.

Ivan stared down at the shot of vodka he had yet to drink. He looked over his shoulder, but Matthew had seemingly vanished. Typical of him. He sighed and tilted his head back, letting the vodka slide down his throat easily. He slammed the shot glass back down on the counter and called for another shot, telling the bartender to just leave the bottle.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight and Alfred was nursing a bottle of whiskey from the minibar he had raided. He wasn't even bothering to pour it in a glass anymore, drinking it straight from the bottle was a lot easier and it got the job done quicker. It wasn't like he was waiting for Ivan to come back or anything. Not at all. That was just ridiculous.<p>

Frowning, Alfred stared into the dark bottle, finding it mostly empty except for the last inch at the bottom. He sighed and set the bottle aside, collapsing properly to stare up at the ceiling. What was he thinking? The answer to his problems wasn't at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. Though it didn't hurt to look, he knew he shouldn't try and get too drunk because he made such stupid decisions while drunk.

_'You weren't drunk when you told Ivan you wanted to break up.'_

"Shut up," he murmured to the voice in his head that represented his inner maturity. That one part of him that always tried to fix his problems and take responsibility. How he hated that voice.

_'I'm trying to help.'_

"No you're not." Alfred covered his face with his hands and desperately rubbed at his eyes to make it seem like he wasn't crying, even if it was only to himself. "You're just gonna make me feel terrible about what I've done, and I already feel terrible enough." He knew he was just acting crazy, talking to himself, but he really didn't care at that point. So what if he talked to the imaginary voice in his head when he was drunk. He was drunk.

Before the imaginary voice could torment him further, the doorknob rattled a little, and the door opened after much quiet cursing was heard outside and the keycard was swiped once more. Ivan came in, on slightly unstable feet. He kicked the door shut behind him and leaned against the wall, eyes fixing on Alfred. "You are still awake?"

"Kinda," Alfred slurred, picking himself up on his elbows to properly look at the Russian. It was probably the whiskey, but Ivan was looking incredibly sexy right then.

"Are you drunk?"

"A little. You?"

"I am...ah, how do you say...buzzed?" Ivan figured it was probably the alcohol acting as a social lubricant to make it not quite so awkward between them. He silently thanked whatever it was Alfred had been drinking. "Why didn't you accept my offer?"

"Wanted to drink alone." Alfred shrugged and sat up properly, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap. A sharp twinge in his stomach made him take notice that the Russian had taken a step towards him.

"Lithuania tells me that is one of the steps towards alcoholism."

"Hunh. Didn't know that." He probably did, he was just a little too tipsy to really care about health aspects right then. His stomach lurched a bit as he noticed Ivan take another step towards him. "Are you really gonna sleep on the couch?"

"Do you not want me to?" As he spoke, deft fingers worked over the buttons of his coat, letting it drop to the floor ominously before kicking off his boots. Alfred felt his insides twitch as he looked up, meeting Ivan's hazy stare. There was a strange look in his eyes. Russian words echoed in Alfred's head. '_Положите его обратно вместе для меня_.' The thought made Alfred's gut twist.

As they met each other's gazes they both had the same drunken thought simultaneously, and were soon rolling on the bed in a kissing, groping mess to try and get on top. There was no talking. There wasn't any need for it. Their minds were clear enough to know they both wanted it badly, but far too fuzzy to really care about anything that might have been holding them back.

Alfred whined quietly when Ivan bit his bottom lip, drawing blood and lapping it up like a bloodsucking kitten. The American pulled him into another desperate kiss, threading his fingers through ashen blonde hair in some halfassed attempt to make the kiss slightly passionate instead of a messy, lust fueled clash of teeth where they were unable to be able to tell whose saliva was whose. He rolled them over so he was on top without breaking the kiss, reaching down to unbutton his pants hastily.

Big Russian hands aided the escape of his pants and Ivan himself soon found his bottom half completely bare- though he wasn't exactly clear on _how_. As Alfred pulled away he chased his lips, pulling him back down desperately as he bucked up against him, making the American moan and whimper. The Russian's hands slid down, groping Alfred's ass and probing that delicious hole he had been deprived of for three weeks. "Lube?" he managed to whisper out feverishly between desperate kisses and hurried gropes.

"No time," Alfred replied hurriedly as he unbuttoned his shirt hastily and tossed it aside, wanting to be completely naked for the Russian. He reached behind him, grasping Ivan's engorged member and rubbed against it, purring with delight as he did so. Oh how he had missed the Russian's big cock. At least when he was drunk he could be honest with himself. And now he could finally have what he so desperately wanted.

Ivan watched with hazed wonder as Alfred lowered himself on his cock, foggy violet eyes scanning every twitch of his muscle as he grimaced and took him all in slowly. Sensing his discomfort, the Russian reached up and brushed a hand through the American's hair, feeling about blindly before locking onto Nantucket and curling a finger around it.

Mewling pitifully as his erogenous zone made him spasm a bit, tears pricked at Alfred's eyes. "Fff...hurts," he whispered through chattering teeth as he shook from the pain, chomping on his bottom lip to keep from crying out too loud.

Ivan took the American's hands, pulling them to his chest to feel the place where his heart would have been beating were it inside him. "Я тебя люблю, подсолнечника. Можете ли вы поместить мое разбитое сердце снова вместе?"

Alfred pulled one hand away to wipe away the tears of his pain and frustration as he shook with pent up sexual energy. "I d-don't...can't..." He couldn't get his mouth to form the words he wanted them to through the haze of pain pulsing through his lower body. Why had he rushed into this? He really did make such stupid decisions while drunk...

"You don't have to." As he was pulled down for another kiss, this one slower than before, Alfred tasted the vodka and smoke on Ivan's tongue. Puzzled, but too preoccupied to ask, he kissed back hastily and whimpered as Ivan began massaging his scalp, searching out for his cowlick so that he might end his lover's pain.

In a blur of movement Alfred found himself on his back with legs spread out as far as they could go, one hand petting his hair to keep his mind of the pain as another gripped his hip. He whimpered, leaning into the touch to his ahoge and looking down at the same time. He could see Ivan moving in and out of him fluidly, gliding slowly in a pattern Alfred didn't even know existed during a drunk fuck.

"S-slow," he managed to slur, tears of pure frustration now sliding down his red cheeks. "Too slow!" He hated it, he could feel everything. Every twitch of the organ inside him, every throbbing vein rubbing up against his inner walls, every brush against his most sensitive parts. He could feel _everything_ and it was agonizing in the bittersweet pleasure it gave him. "Please," he begged fervently, "please, d-don't be nice...please, Ivan..." His tear stained cheeks were burning red as he looked up at the Russian with watery blue eyes, kiss swollen lips quivering and parted in his quiet begging. "Please, not like this...I don't want this...I want you to fuck me up...please...not like this..."

A moan of approval was heard from the American as he was flipped onto his stomach and his ass pulled into the air before he cried out as he was filled roughly. A stream of cries and weak mewls left him as his lover began thoroughly fucking him, no longer caring if the American was in pain or not. He certainly didn't sound like he was, so he left it alone. He didn't even bother to aim for his sweet spot, though his wild thrusts did occasionally brush against it to send Alfred into fits of pleasure even more violent than he was already going through.

Rough hands searched Alfred's body, examining him, brushing over marks and scars he himself had made, searching for any sign that he had been touched by another. Ivan felt quite smug to find that Alfred remained his and his alone. Though he could never be entirely sure with just examination, he needed more. "No one has touched you, da?" he murmured, grasping a handful of the American's hair and pulling his head back to place a kiss on his swollen lips.

A shake of the blonde's head paired with a sharp cry as the grip in his hair tightened aroused Ivan's darker side further, spurring him on with his interrogation. "Don't lie to me. I know when you are lying, подсолнечник."

"_'_M not," Alfred mumbled as tears of pain trickled down his cheeks. He arched his back as Ivan struck his sweet spot, holding the position and grinding into him with force meant to hurt and bruise. "_Fuck_!" he cried, spasming in violent pleasure before going still as the Russian pulled out, only to repeat the process, sending him into a state of perpetual ecstasy and desperation. He sobbed out a few pleas for more, rocking back on Ivan's cock to get more than the meager, shallow fucking his was offered.

"Are you _sure_?" the Russian growled, pulling out slowly and snapping his hips forward forcefully.

"Fuck! _Yes_!" Alfred barely knew what he was saying yes to at this point, he just knew he needed Ivan to fuck him as hard as was physically possible.

Deeming Alfred's brain incapable of holding up any sort of conversation, Ivan pursued with no more words, choosing instead to fuck the shit out of the American. There was no rhythm, it was rough, raucous fucking, the sounds of flesh slapping against more flesh permeating the air.

Alfred keened out the Russian's name desperately as he came, going completely limp as Ivan continued to fuck him relentlessly, forcing quiet groans from his chest every time he shoved in, abusing his sweet spot to the point where his eyes were rolling in the back of his head from the overload of intensity.

Grunting quietly, Ivan shuddered as he came, riding out the high of his orgasm before slowing and coming back down to earth. He pulled out and smirked, giving the American a nice smack on the ass. "You know~" he giggled, purring out his approval of his fluids leaking from Alfred's abused ass in a predatory manner. "You just look so nice after I've _fucked you up_."

Alfred groaned in response, brain no longer functioning properly enough to process words.

* * *

><p>They were lying on the bed side by side, staring at the ceiling silently, basking in the last traces of the post-coital afterglow. Alfred was snuggling up close to the Russian, halfway asleep, when Ivan began petting him, faintly brushing over Nantucket.<p>

Alfred frowned, now more awake, and squirmed under his the stimulation to his erogenous zone. "Mmnn...stoppit," he grumbled, recoiling from the touch. "It's not...ahn!" He shoved the Russian away forcefully, blocking any path to his ahoge. "This...this doesn't mean anything...so just stop it."

Looking rather dejected, Ivan sighed and got up, going to his suitcase and rummaging around in it for a moment. When he seemed to have found what he was searching for he went over to the window, opened it up, seated himself on the windowsill and, surprisingly, lit up a cigarette.

Alfred watched with an almost fascinated disgust. "You still smoke?"

"I never quit."

"Those are bad for you," he reminded, tone slightly mocking as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"You were smoking the last time," Ivan replied easily, huffing smoke through his nose. The smoke went up in wisps, lazily drifting out the window. "I average less than two whole cigarettes a month, Alfred. I have a guilty pleasure, everyone does."

Alfred didn't reply. He pulled himself up to lean against the headboard, pulling his knees to his chest. He felt like an idiot. He had sobered up a bit, so he was ready to suffer through the phase where he blamed himself for acting like such an idiot.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Ivan asked, blowing a steady stream of smoke from his lips out the window. "You look miserable."

"Shut up." Alfred buried his face in his knees, not daring to look up at the Russian. Why had he slept with Ivan if he thought he was over him? ...He had never thought he was over him in the first place. He was such an idiot.

"Do you regret it?" Alfred looked up, puzzled. Ivan went on, "that we had sex. I would understand if you do."

"It's... Just shut up, we were drunk and shit, alright? It doesn't mean anything." Alfred grit his teeth together, stomach twisting up inside him painfully.

"Actually, I wasn't all that drunk."

Alfred's head shot up to look at the Russian who was now looking away awkwardly. "What?"

"To be completely honest, I was entirely in my right mind. I knew what I was doing the entire time, and I meant to do what I did. I may have been a tad tipsy, but I was in no way drunk to the point where I didn't know what I was doing." Ivan was looking at him now, look neutral, waiting for a reaction.

"You...you..." This...this bastard! "You took advantage of me!"

"Th-there is no reason to yell, подсолнечник-"

"No! I will yell all I want you goddamn commie!" Alfred shouted as he flipped the covers off and stood. "I was drunk and helpless and troubled and you took advantage of me!"

Ivan let out an aggravated sigh and flicked the butt of his cigarette out of the window. He moved away and yanked his pants on before kicking on his boots and donning his coat.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Alfred demanded, not at all done yelling at the Russian.

"Out for a walk," Ivan grumbled, zipping up his pants as he opened up the door. "I won't be back. Sleep well."

Alfred was about to tell him to wait when the door slammed shut. He stood there for a moment, then sat on the bed and curled up pathetically. Sure he was mad, but it didn't mean he wanted Ivan to just _leave_. Pulling the covers up, Alfred cried quietly to himself, hoping Ivan would return despite saying he wouldn't. As time passed and he remained alone he realized he not only screwed up, but he did so _royally_.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's Final ThoughtsRants:** So yeah

Reviews are always loved, and they remind me how good followers I have!


	37. Fireplace Romance

**Shadow:** Sorry for the long wait, guys! But hey, I got this one out faster, right? And guess what, LiS is almost completely finished being written! I now have 47 chapters finished, and just three more to go until I can start updating weekly again! So don't worry you guys, end is in sight ;w;

**WARNING:** Makeup sex, heart in a box, other stuffs

* * *

><p>As Alfred stared at the ornate box, hearing the dreaded thumping inside, he thought about what Ivan had said. About <em>everything<em> he had said. When he'd given Alfred his heart, how he'd reacted when Alfred had wanted to break up with him, what he'd said when they'd slept together at the meeting in Rome.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred opened up the box, stomach twisting as he saw the beating heart inside. It wasn't because he was squeamish, it was just because it was Ivan's. Though the fact that it was still beating did freak him out just a little.

Alfred glanced warily at his phone that was sitting on his bedside table. He closed the box and hesitantly picked his phone up, going over the pros and cons of calling the Russian. He had no idea what would be said, or if the Russian would even pick up for him.

He took a deep breath and pressed speed dial 1.

Alfred held his breath as the phone rang, and right before the message machine picked it up, Ivan answered. "What do you want?"

Wincing at the bitter tone in the Russian's voice, Alfred stayed silent. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. After a few minutes of silence, Ivan broke the uncomfortably thin ice, "Alfred, it is four AM in New York. Go to bed." And with that said, he hung up, leaving Alfred to stare at his phone, wishing he had said something beforehand.

"I'm sorry," Alfred whispered, pressing the 'end call' button and setting his phone aside as he hugged the box with Ivan's heart in it close to his own.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he held the box closed to his heart, sobbing quietly. He had never meant it to be like this. This was like after his Civil War all over again, when Russia had spurned his advances and denied him a relationship. Ivan had told him he liked him, and that a relationship would be nice, but he was too _young_.

He rested his forehead on the box, listening to the rhythmic beating of the heart inside. He was such an idiot. Because he was afraid of some weird feeling he had he'd totally ruined his relationship over a problem that could have been solved by talking for five minutes.

And what was the worst part was clutching at Ivan's heart like a brokenhearted schoolgirl who'd just been dumped. He didn't know why he hadn't tried to give it back, it was Ivan's fucking _heart_ of all things, it wasn't like a nightshirt he liked to wear because it reminded him of the Russian or something. He wiped his eyes as he opened up the box again, biting his bottom lip as his stomach lurched again.

He wondered briefly that if he touched it, would Ivan feel it, but then decided against it and closed the box as the idea came back around to him and he realized it was far too much squick for him to handle.

The words Ivan had said to him when he'd given him his heart echoed in his mind. He hadn't known what they meant then, but he knew now. Ivan had been asking him, graciously enough, not to break his heart. Then when Alfred had done exactly what Ivan had asked him nicely enough not to do, Ivan had kissed him and told him to keep his heart, and to put it back together for him.

Alfred didn't know how the Russian could be so patient with him. _Why_ was he being so patient with him? He didn't know. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to, for fear of doing something else that was stupid and uncalled for.

Despite the tight pain in his chest, Alfred set the box aside and stood up, kicking on his shoes. He needed to see Ivan, and if it meant showing up in the middle of the night and all he got was a rejection then he could handle it. All he needed was some closure, and while he knew it would hurt if Ivan did reject him, he knew he could live with it, knowing he had at least _done_ something.

eｿ

Alfred was a nervous wreck. He'd finally managed to get on a plane to Russia at six in the morning, he hadn't slept the entire ten hour ride, then he had to take an hour taxi ride to Ivan's house out in the middle of nowhere. He was standing in front of the Russian's house in the snow, hoping he had done the right thing.

It was some time around midnight, maybe a little before, but Alfred was determined to get this over with. He didn't care if it was late at night, he needed to pour his heart out and possibly fix his relationship. Even if he didn't fix his relationship, he would feel good about the fact that he was giving Ivan's heart back and that his own might not hurt anymore.

Banging on the door, Alfred tried to hold back so he didn't make a dent or a hole in the wood. When there was no answer for a few minutes he banged on the door again, desperately hoping Ivan wasn't off on some trip to his sister's or something. But even then, Lithuania would probably be home, right?

He was about to bang on the door again when it finally opened, revealing a very irate Russian. He was saying something in Russian, then stopped when he saw Alfred, and froze. Alfred wasted no time and launched himself into Ivan's body, wrapping his arms around his middle and burying his face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks slowly as he shook against the Russian. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Ivan stood there, eyes wide as the American sobbed into his nightshirt. Hesitantly, he petted Alfred's hair and shushed him quietly. "Out of the cold," he bid in hushed English, prying Alfred from his chest and pushing him inside to brush off the snow and dry off. He took the American's bag and bomber jacket and took it away for it to hang and dry. When he returned Alfred was just standing there, looking pitiful and wet from the snow that had melted from his naturally high body heat.

Sighing, the Russian went to fetch a towel and pulled it firmly over Alfred's head. "Dry," he ordered, and began unbuttoning the blonde's shirt. "You'll get sick if you keep wearing these wet clothes." The American didn't bother fighting him and let him tug off his clothes to be dried.

Ivan sat the American in front of the fireplace with a blanket in his library where he had been before Alfred had practically kicked down his door. He poured some leftover, lukewarm tea into a mug and handed it to the blonde. The tea was only set aside as Alfred pulled the blanket closer to his naked, cold form. Ivan sat beside him and crossed his legs, looking into the fireplace. "Why did you come?"

Ivan once more found himself with an armful of quietly sobbing American. He tensed, but soon relaxed and picked up on the comforting factor. He hushed the blonde, humming a quiet tune for him as he stroked his hair. Alfred slowly migrated into his lap, pressing close as he shook and cried into his shoulder.

Alfred wasn't quite as fun when he was crying for real. It made Ivan's heart ache- wherever his heart was at that moment. "Why are you here, Alfred?" the Russian finally asked, holding Alfred close and rubbing his back as he clutched at his shirt. Alfred had made it clear he didn't want a relationship, so why had he taken the time to come to Russia?

"I'm sorry...I don't know what I want," the American mumbled, wiping his eyes before promptly burying his face in Ivan's chest.

"I'm sorry as well, because I don't know what you want either."

"No...I...I mean, I do, but..." _'I want _you_.'_ He couldn't get the words out. "I-I really fucked shit up and...I don't know what to do. So I came here."

"You are welcome to sleep in Lithuania's room I suppose, he's at home right now. I'm not about to send you back outside. There was supposed to be a blizzard tonight." Ivan sighed and continued his petting, running his hand through Alfred's hair slowly, not really noticing the effect it was having on the American.

Shivering, Alfred stifled his moan with the Russian's shoulder. "I...don't want to sleep alone," he replied truthfully, squirming a bit in Ivan's lap as that terrible hand continued to accidentally smooth over Nantucket. He clutched at Ivan's shirt tightly, trying not to make it too apparent that the Russian's heavy petting was affecting him so strongly.

After a few more pets Ivan noticed he was rubbing over Nantucket as well, and that his actions were making the American squirm and grind delightfully against him. Despite noticing, he didn't stop, deriving some sort of pleasure from stimulating the blonde.

"Mmm...ahh," Alfred moaned, shivering as he tried desperately not to drool. "Y-you...jerk," he breathed out between moans, letting out a soft keen. "You're d-doing it on purpose n-now..." He yelped as he was roughly shoved on his back and the blanket was pushed aside.

"I can't help it," Ivan murmured, playing with Nantucket more directly now to make the American arch his back and mewl. After a few moments of teasing he pulled back, realizing what he was doing and that Alfred might not like it.

"D-don't you dare stop," Alfred bit out between gritted teeth, grabbing the Russian's wrist and pulling his hand down to his crotch. "You started this, so finish it."

Nodding, Ivan wrapped a hand around Florida and slowly began pumping him. He watched with half lidded eyes as the American bucked into his touch, moaning and squirming beneath him. He had missed this far too much. He leaned down and began to suck on Alfred's neck, leaving hickeys in his wake as he traveled downward towards his target.

"Mmmnoo," Alfred mumbled as Ivan peppered kisses around the base of his erection. "Don't want a goddamn blowjob. Want you to fuck me," he demanded through his moans, fingers sliding through the Russian's ashen blonde hair. "I don't want you to be all unselfish."

"But-"

"No," the American interrupted firmly. "I don't care! That's what I didn't like! I don't want you to be all understanding and caring and shit, I want you to fuck my brains out and act like cold bastard because that's what I find so goddamn attractive about you!"

"You are very strange, my self help books tell me I should do all the things you tell me not to." Ivan seemed almost puzzled, but did as he was told and sat up, producing three fingers to the American. "Get them wet, I don't have lube."

"Just go in dry." Alfred spread his legs eagerly for the Russian, hoping he wouldn't try to push preparation on him.

"I hurt you last time."

"Then don't this time."

Ivan sighed and shook his head. He took one of Alfred's legs and pulled it over his shoulder, pushing his sweatpants down. He was already hard from the pleasant grinding he'd undergone before. "Hips up just a little more."

Doing as he was told, Alfred rolled his hips up, waiting expectantly for the Russian to fuck him. He whined quietly as he felt pressure on his unstretched hole and Ivan slowly pressed forward, stretching him painfully far after so long without any penetration. He bit his bottom lip as tears edged at the corners of his eyes. After so long without sex it burned and hurt. It felt like he was melting.

_'No, like I'm dying,'_ he thought through the haze of pain as he grit his teeth and tried to bear through it. He let out a quiet moan as Ivan curled his ahoge around a finger, distracting him from some of the pain.

"If I am hurting you say so," Ivan told him, pressing in further. He saw the American's look of extreme discomfort and stopped. "Are you alright?"

"Nn, no," Alfred snapped, fisting the blanket beneath him as he tried not to curse out his displeasure. "Just make it feel better already..." He gasped when Ivan grabbed a hold of Florida again, stroking him to ease some of his pain.

"You should not have been so hasty," Ivan sighed, stroking the American firmly to help him take his mind of the pain as he sunk in further, now nearly all the way in. He frowned when Alfred whimpered. He pushed Alfred's leg down from his shoulder to his waist for a better angle. "_Shh_, I am almost there."

Alfred reached up and grabbed the Russian by the front of his nightshirt (that had quite a few telltale tear stains much to Alfred's embarrassment) and yanked him into a kiss. "Sh-shut up...don't wanna hear it...fuck the shit out of me," Alfred demanded against his lips, looping his arms around the Russian's neck and holding him down tightly. He buried his face in Ivan's scarf and hissed in pain as the Russian began pulling out, then pushed back in gently. "Fuck... More," he begged, feeling the head of Ivan's member brush against his sweet spot. It made it feel better, but it wasn't enough to have him writhing in pleasure.

The Russian sighed and pushed Alfred down, pulling him closer by his hips and putting more power behind his movements. He locked on to the American's sweet spot and continued to hit it, slow with his movements lest he hurt him again. He fisted Florida for extra measure, finding it too late at night for any long lasting sexual encounter. He wanted to get this over with so that he could go to bed (if his conscience allowed him, that is).

Squirming beneath his lover, Alfred bucked just barely, panting and flushed now as the pain and discomfort all but disappeared when Ivan began hitting his sweet spot more consistently. "Harder," he murmured, arching his back as the Russian complied with his demands.

With a sharp cry, Alfred reached his climax and went limp, shuddering as Ivan continued to fuck him, though softer and more shallow with his thrusts. Alfred moaned as he finally felt the Russian's cum fill him. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, staying still and basking in the afterglow.

Finally, Russia pulled out and sat beside the blonde, pulling up his pants and waiting. "Are you satisfied?"

"No," Alfred answered truthfully between pants. He sat up and crawled into the Russian's lap. "Again."

"Nyet." Ivan shoved Alfred down onto his back. "You should go to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed," Alfred snapped, sitting up again. "I want you."

"I thought you didn't know what you wanted."

"I do now," he whispered, yanking the Russian down on top of him. "Please, I'm sorry I fucked up, it's all my fault, all this shit... Just please..." He was starting to cry again. "Just please don't..." _'Please don't leave.'_

Ivan was silent for a long time. For too long. "You should have told me." The words made Alfred's gut twist. "I am going to bed."

As Ivan stood Alfred tackled him. "Stop, Ivan, please," he begged, yelping as Ivan tossed him off. "God dammit, I'm sorry alright, it's all my fault, so just..." He didn't know how to get the words out. "I don't want this to end."

Ivan rolled over and sighed. "You need your make up your damn mind." Despite his words he grabbed the American and yanked him into a kiss. "And you will not be going back home for a long time, because I plan to keep you here for weeks to make up for the time you've deprived me of you."

"W-wait..." Alfred pulled back and got up, running out to where Ivan had put his bag. He grabbed it and returned to the Russian. He began digging through his bag and pulled out the box. He shoved it in Ivan's arms, trying not to think too hard about what was inside it. "Here."

Ivan blinked and looked down at the box in his hands. He unlatched it and lifted the lid. He blinked again, then shut it, and gave it back. "Why did you bring it with you?" He was surprised when Alfred just shoved it back into his arms.

"Just put it back in already, I haven't slept in three days because I keep thinking of you and...and...just take it back!"

Ivan blinked again. "Nyet." Before Alfred could object he silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Nyet. Having a heart has caused me nothing but pain in the past. So keep it." Plus wasn't it like a slap in the face if Alfred were to give it back?

Alfred frowned but took the box back. "I'm going to lock this in my freezer when I get home. Because I can't sleep, knowing it's under my bed."

Laughing, Ivan yanked Alfred down into his lap, startling the American. "I will tell you what you will do," he chuckled, nuzzling Alfred's neck. "You will stay with me for a couple weeks, then we shall go back to your apartment, and pick up right where we left off."

"Only if you promise not to be all nice and shit, I want you to be a bastard," Alfred huffed, looping his arms around the Russian's neck. "Because getting mad at you is like, the only good thing I get out of this relationship besides the sex."

Smirking and shaking his head, Ivan stood and took Alfred with him, tossing the American over his shoulder, much to Alfred's annoyance. They left the box lying next to the fire that would soon die out.

Alfred slept well for the first time in almost a month.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's Final ThoughtsRants:** I'm really hoping to finish this story soon, and as soon as I hit up chapter fifty and finish it, you're going to see a _lot_ more updates from LiS! So you guys keep your hopes up, I'm not daring to drop this, ever. I love you all!

**Sneak Peak:** *starts singing Three Way by the Lonely Island*


	38. Twice The Charm

**Shadow:** **PLEASE **READ **THIS **IT** IS** VERY** IMPORTANT**!

As you have probably seen, a lot of fanfics have been getting deleted, and users being banned without notice. I have no doubt that if the staff of FF were to find me, I would be deleted immediately due to the porn content on my profile. And instead of just leave you with a bullshit message and no update: I'm giving you a chapter too, you lucky ducks.

I'm going to be sending an email the FF admins, and I advise you all to do the same (I recommend a dummy account, as you don't want them to tackle your account in case they decide to snoop and target you). We want to suggest to and advise them, not antagonize and insult. The changes they are making aren't needed, and not the changes that _should_ be made, if any at all.

**IF I DO HAPPEN TO BE DELETED:** please go to my writing tumblr **unshadowed-heart-writing. tumblr. com** just copy that into the url box, remove the spaces and fly free. Not 100% of my fics are uploaded, but they will be soon.

With that said, business as usual,

**WARNINGS:** Threesomes, CanAme, RusAme, double penetration, pipe-fucking, drugging

* * *

><p>"Vanya?"<p>

"..."

"Vaaaaaanyaaaa."

"Nyet."

"But-but-"

"_No_."

"But it wouldn't be like you didn't know and-and-"

"I told you no."

Alfred huffed and draped his arms over his Russian lover's shoulders from where he sat beside him. "Pleeeease?" If he could get Ivan's attention off of his goddamn book he might actually have a chance at persuading him. "Come on, please, please, you'd be there too, and it'd be like an awesome big-"

"Nyet, and that is my final answer," Ivan snapped, finally looking up from his novel. "I am not letting your brother into our bedroom activities, I want you all to myself."

"But a threesome would be totally hot!"

Ivan sighed and turned his gaze back to his book, shaking his head. He let out a strangled noise of surprise as his book was snatched away from. "Alfred, do not be childish, give me my book back and watch your silly movie," he demanded, turning to look at the American. As he reached for his book Alfred yanked it just out of his reach. "You are acting like a child."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at the Russian and ducked his hand, holding the book as far away from him as he could get it.

"Alfred, do not _test_ my patience, now give me my book." Ivan grit his teeth together impatiently. He was so close to smacking the American.

"No! _Ow_!" Alfred rubbed the back of his head from where he had been struck as the Russian snatched his book back and picked up where he had left off as if nothing had happened. "You hit me! That's domestic violence, I'll call the cops."

"I have done far worse to you during sex, now stop complaining."

Alfred whined pathetically and hung on Ivan's arm again, letting out dramatic sighs to try and gain his attention. His attempts were fruitless, and only served to piss the Russian on further. "Hey!" he exclaimed as Ivan shoved him away by his forehead. "You're being a dick!"

"I thought you wanted me to be a dick."

"Yeah, but- I was- that's... Shut up!" Alfred's cheeks went red and he stood and stomped off.

Ivan followed him with his eyes and chuckled, pulling out his phone. He had an idea. Then he frowned. Who was he supposed to be calling now?

eｿ

"Haha, stop it!"

"I am just teasing you, подсолнечник," Ivan giggled, guiding his lover down the New York street with an arm wrapped around his waist. They were getting done with a date at a nice Russian restaurant Ivan had tracked down and were walking down the street to try and catch a cab to get home and have some fun. "Hmm, I have an idea, let us stop here," he said, pointing to a neon sign that read 'motel.'

"What? But it's only like, a ten dollar cab ride back home..." Alfred was confused as to why Ivan would want to have sex in a motel if it was just easier to get home.

"Da, but it would take more than twenty minutes, I want you now." Ivan tugged the blonde towards the motel and opened the door for him.

Alfred frowned but let Ivan book a motel room for the night. Ivan was right about the New York traffic, but he still didn't understand. "Vanya, seriously, there's gotta be another reason..."

"You will see," Ivan giggled as he pulled Alfred up the stairs to get to their designated room. He twisted the key in the lock and stopped. "Close your eyes. Don't ask why, just do it." When Alfred huffed and did as he was told he tossed the door open, grinning. "Alright, go in," he ordered, guiding the American inside. He kicked the door shut behind him. "Okay, now open your eyes~!"

Alfred opened his eyes, and his eyes went wide. "Wh-what?" On the bed sat his brother, rather naked, with legs crossed and a sheepish smile on his face. Alfred turned to Ivan. "...Who's this?"

"_Al_!"

"Alfred, really," Ivan snapped, smacking Alfred on the back of the head.

"Ow! Stop that!" Alfred whined, rubbing the back of his neck. "That hurts."

"Good. I have done something nice for you and you are being entirely ungrateful." Ivan puffed his cheeks out childishly and crossed his arms.

"Wait...you mean...?"

"Yes, now join your brother on the bed," Ivan urged, giving the American a nice little shove towards the bed. He unbuttoned his jacket and hung it on one of the bedposts at the foot of the bed, then kicked off his boots.

"Mattie, what the hell are you doing here?" Alfred demanded as he glomped his brother. "You actually agreed to this?"

"Um, well, R-Russia called and asked if I would be willing to do this for you, and...here I am," Matthew replied with a blush. He pushed Alfred's bomber jacket down his shoulders and tossed it off to the side.

"What about that ratass commie bastard Cuba?"

"He's knows, Al, Russia called him to get to me."

"No need to be formal tonight, Matvey, call me Ivan," Ivan chuckled as he joined the twins on the bed and yanked Alfred back to him, back to chest. "And you have to _share_~"

"This is awesome, thanks guys!" Alfred cheered, giggling as Ivan squeezed him around the middle.

"Here, take this," Ivan ordered, reaching around and holding a pill to Alfred's lips.

"What is it?" Alfred took the pill between two fingers and frowned, staring at it as if doing so would tell him what it was.

"I have much planned tonight, and this will make sure you are...ah, _compliant_." Ivan took the pill and pushed it between Alfred's lips. Before Alfred could spit it out he pushed the American's jaw up forcefully, making him swallow on reflex.

"Wh-what was that?" Matthew asked, looking concerned. Ivan hadn't said anything about something like this. "It wasn't anything bad, was it?"

"Nyet, just something to make him nice and relaxed for us." Ivan felt the American squirm in his lap, quickly causing a growing problem in his pants.

"I-Ivan, what the hell was...fuck," Alfred moaned as he felt his body start to grow warmer, spreading out from his stomach. "Oh god, what did you give me?"

"Oh, it works that fast? I did not know. Interesting," Ivan giggled, squeezing his lover around the middle once more. "I couldn't run any tests, so this is a bit of an experiment."

"I-is this like what you g-gave me that first time I came to your place?" Alfred shivered and twisted in the Russian's grasp, squeaking as his brother moved in closer to him.

"Nyet, this is completely different. This is to get you relaxed, that was a simple aphrodisiac." Though this drug did alternate as an aphrodisiac as well, but Ivan decided that that detail was better off left untold.

"I-Ivan..."

"Do not just say my name, подсолнечник," Ivan purred in the American's ear, hands beginning to rub circles over his abdomen. "We do not want your brother to feel left out, now do we~?" His hands began toying with the knot of Alfred's tie. "Why don't we get you out of these clothes, you seem to be wearing a bit much."

Alfred didn't fight the hands undressing him and focused more on his brother, who took off Manitoba, then Texas, and folded them up on the bedside table before returning to him. They joined in a hesitant kiss, not sure if Ivan would approve or not, but as they weren't stopped they deepened it and let their tongues mingle.

After a few moments of hot make out, Ivan tapped Alfred's shoulder, prompting them to break the kiss. When Alfred turned his head to look at him he captured the American's lips with a kiss of his own, hungrily swallowing any moans or protests he might have had. Not that there was much of the latter.

While Ivan was busy with Alfred, Matthew began kissing his brother's neck, leaving a few hickeys here and there on his throat as his hands traveled the expanse of Alfred's toned chest. The tips of his fingers brushed Alfred's nipples just barely, eliciting a gasp from the American. He rubbed gentle little circles around them with his thumbs, making his brother squirm and moan under his ministrations.

Ivan pushed Alfred's shirt down his shoulders hastily, tossing it aside and then reaching around to the front of his pants, palming him and ushering a quiet whimper from the American. "Matvey, remove his pants for me," he bid between kisses, already popping the button of Alfred's slacks and sliding a hand inside. He smirked. "My little подсолнечник didn't wear underwear again."

"Yeah, I kinda knew I wouldn't need them," Alfred mumbled, moaning as he felt the hand in his pants grabbing a hold of his rapidly hardening cock. "F-fuck, Ivan..." He reached one arm behind and hooked around Ivan's neck, pulling him closer. He looked down hazily, finding his pants being pulled off by his brother. Everything was starting to get foggy. It wasn't like he was tired he was just...hazy.

Alfred and Matthew rejoined in another kiss as Ivan buried his face in Alfred's neck, stroking him slowly to make him buck and moan into his brother's mouth. "How are you feeling?" he whispered in the American's ear as he sucked gently on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Hot," Alfred murmured as the kiss between him and his brother was broken, leaving a thin string of saliva between them. He whined as Ivan's hand left him, leaving him to buck his hips desperately. "D-don't stop..." he begged, moaning as he found relief by grinding against his brother, in turn making Matthew groan from the friction.

Ivan hummed and got an idea. The brothers were close enough for their erogenous zones to almost touch... He reached forward and pinched Matthew's curl and Alfred's ahoge together between two fingers, tugging gently on both of them. He smirked as they both cried out, giving slight spasms as they met in another kiss, moaning against each other as their erogenous zones were stimulated.

Giggling, Ivan let go, leaving the twins looking rather disappointed and displeased with the fact that their ahoges were no longer being touched. "You both make the same face," he commented, chuckling as they both blushed. "Alfred, why don't you undo my pants~"

Struggling to turn in his lover's lap, Alfred finally managed it and began hastily undoing Ivan's pants. He bit down on a moan as he felt Matthew rubbing against him from behind, instead focusing on freeing Ivan's cock from its fabric prison.

Ivan purred in appreciating and gave the American a hasty kiss at the corner of his mouth, slipping one arm around his waist and tugging him forward. "Why don't you get down and give me a nice lick," he whispered huskily in Alfred's ear, idly curling a finger around Nantucket.

Alfred was about to lean down and do as he was told when he remembered his brother, just barely. "W-wait...Mattie," he turned and beckoned his brother forward with one hand. "You should do it with me."

"Wh-what!" Matthew squealed in surprise, bringing his hands to cover his face in embarrassment.

"I have no complaints," Ivan chuckled, eyebrows raised in amusement. A sly look passed over his features. "Maybe Matvey needs something to make him _relax_ as well. I did bring extra."

Despite Alfred's hazy state his big brother instincts still kicked in. "No way, you're not drugging up my baby bro," he huffed, squeezing Ivan's cock a little too hard for pleasure, making the Russian grunt in surprise. "C'mon, Mattie, it's fun. Plus I've never done it with someone else, it'll be cool."

Blushing, Matthew slowly approached, settling on the other side of Alfred. He wasn't sure exactly what he was expected to do, but he couldn't say it didn't excite him.

I am waiting~" Ivan giggled, pushing down on Matthew's head. Alfred didn't need to be told twice and dove in, sucking on the tip gently and stroking leisurely. Ivan hummed and threaded his fingers through Alfred's hair. "Matvey, I don't think your brother should be doing all the work."

Alfred, ever the caring big brother, reached up blindly and grasped Matthew's rogue curl, tugging him down easily so that the Canadian was at his level. He pulled off of Ivan's member and licked his lips. "C'mon, Mattie, I know you're good at giving head, don't be so shy." Not as good as Big Brother. But then, no one was as good as Alfred was.

Matthew bit his bottom lip, but leaned forward and gave the head of Ivan's member a tentative lick. When he heard an encouraging moan from the Russian it spurred him on, a dark blush staining his cheeks shamefully as he went on with his shy little licks. He soon found a tongue beside his own, occasionally coaxing him to play a bit between strokes.

Ivan hummed and moaned his appreciation as he stroked the twins' ahoges, sending vibrations up his cock whenever they pressed their lips to his shaft. He groaned as he watched them, how shy Matthew was, how brazen Alfred was in comparison, and how their tongues mingled a little longer than necessary whenever they met at the tip. He clenched his jaw and groaned out his release, violet eyes fluttering closed. As his eyes opened halfway he saw the two brothers licking the cum off each others' faces and then sharing it in an open mouthed kiss.

Mesmerized, Ivan reacted minimally as Alfred clambered into his lap and kissed him breathless. He kissed back weakly, still recovering from his orgasm.

"You came too fast," Alfred slurred, falling back into his brother's arms lazily. "Oh god, what the fuck is this shit that you slipped me..." He was starting to have a hard time thinking and the only thing he really wanted right then was for Ivan to fuck him. Or Matthew, that would have been fine with him too.

"Matvey, hold onto him for me, make sure he can't get away," Ivan ordered, moving to his coat and digging in the pockets. "I can't have him running away, and I know he will want to when he sees what I have in store."

Matthew nodded and hooked his arms under his brother's armpits, wrapping them around his chest and pulling him into his lap properly. He looked a little guilty. Ivan had told him about _this_ part.

"What're you talkin' about?" Alfred mumbled, head feeling fuzzy as the room began to spin. He moaned and laid his head back on Matthew's shoulder, squirming in the Canadian's lap. "Why're you holding me so tight?"

"Because there is another reason I wanted this to happen." Alfred tried to blink away the blurriness, only to see Ivan brandishing his pipe. His breathing hitched and he began squirming a little harder, vaguely registering that Ivan usually only brought his pipe out to threaten fucking him with it. "I seem to remember that every time I threaten you with my pipe you seem to go a bit pale." Color was draining from Alfred's cheeks as Ivan spoke. "So I am going to fuck you with it and make you know it is not a punishment from now on."

"What?" Alfred's eyes went wide, everything seemed a little clearer now. "No! No, I-Ivan, no, what...what did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Tears were beginning to stream down his cheeks as Ivan reached for a tube of lube. "Ivan, please, please, I promise I'll be good, whatever I did I'll m-make up for it, please!"

Hearing Alfred beg so hysterically nearly broke Matthew heart. He sent a pleading look to Ivan, who only shook his head. He could only pray that Alfred didn't start begging him next.

"M-Mattie, please don't let him, please," Alfred begged desperately, looking over his shoulder at his brother, who only avoided his gaze. "Pl-please...Mattie, please, don't let him..."

"Alfred, this is not a punishment. Matvey, do not let him go." Ivan spread lube over his fingers and slid one inside his lover, sending Alfred into an even further state of panic. "Alfred, please relax. Relax and you will enjoy this."

"N-no, no, it's gonna hurt just like the first time," Alfred sobbed out hysterically, "Ivan please please don't please..." He desperately tried to push the finger out of him, only for a second slicked finger to enter him, pumping in and out gently. He let out a choked moan as Ivan bumped against his sweet spot, tears beginning to lessen. He tried to struggle, but the drug was inhibiting his naturally superhuman strength and leaving him putty in Ivan's hands.

"Al, _shh_, just relax," Matthew hushed, rubbing Nantucket between two fingers to try and lessen his brother's anxiety. "Don't cry, just relax, okay? It-it'll feel good. _Calme-toi, grand frère_," he shushed, tugging at Alfred's ahoge gently as he whispered calming words in French to him. It seemed to work after a few moments and Alfred's tears stopped, body relaxing a bit more to accept Ivan's fingers.

Alfred hiccuped a few times before squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face in Matthew's neck. He didn't mind Matthew speaking French to him, his Quebec accent was soothing, much unlike France's grating one, but it was still doing very little to actually stem his fear. It helped, but not as much as he wished.

"You are loosening up, good," Ivan remarked with a chuckle, pushing another lubricated finger inside the American. He heard Alfred whimper again, and shushed him along with Matthew. "You will feel good, подсолнечник, _shh_."

Whimpering, Alfred let out a quiet sob and clenched his jaw. He opened his mouth to say something, only for Ivan to silence him with a hungry kiss. His protests were swallowed, followed by his moans and cries as his sweet spot was mercilessly teased.

"I think you're ready," Ivan observed, pulling back and removing his fingers, picking up his pipe. "Lay down flat, Alfred," Ivan ordered, pressing Alfred's hips down to keep his body straight for the pipe. "Don't twist too much, it will hurt."

Alfred did his best to relax and hold back his tears. He felt the straight end of the pipe brush against his inner thigh and whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. He grit his teeth as he felt it slowly push into him. The hardest part was getting it inside, other than that it slid in easily. It was thin, but long and got far deeper than Ivan could. But it was cold and inflexible, a very poor substitute for a real penis.

"See, it is not so bad!" Ivan giggled, flicking his wrist back to pull the pipe out a little before pushing it in deeper inside, making Alfred's face twist in discomfort. "Relax, you are tense again." He pulled Alfred's legs out further, frowning when Alfred cried out in pain. "Stop fighting it," he huffed, taking the pipe and angling it slightly. He scowled, getting impatient as Alfred only made his pain more apparent. He shouldn't be in pain, the drug should dull his pain reception so that he could only feel the pleasure. Maybe it needed more time to circulate through his body...

"B-be gentle, Ivan," Matthew reminded, still stroking Alfred's cowlick to make it easier on him. "G-go slow, he'll get used t-to it..." He soothing strokes did well to help calm his brother, and even saw a flighty look of pleasure pass over his features for a few moments.

Ivan growled but took the Canadian's advice and went slower, taking the time to search out Alfred's sweet spot again. He was more successful this time around and rubbed the pipe against it eagerly, loving the look of absolute pleasure on Alfred's face. "There, much better, da~?"

Alfred didn't answer, cheeks red as he tried to hide his shame by burying his face in Matthew's side. It felt better, but he was still freaking out. He gasped as Florida was grasped, making him squirm. He stopped that, since it didn't exactly feel nice with the pipe being so unyielding inside of him.

"Ah~ Look, when I push it down you can see it," Ivan giggled, pushing down on 'handle' of the pipe, which made the part that was inside Alfred arch up and make an unnatural bump in his stomach. "See, подсолнечник, I told you it would be fine. Good job holding him down, Matvey. I do not think he will try to get away now, do what you like with him while I fuck him with this."

Matthew continued to pet his brother's hair as Ivan began thrusting the pipe in and out, trying to think of something that would make the experience even better for his brother. Alfred was already in enough pleasure, so it didn't look like he could help there...but he did have his own problem. "A-Al..." When Alfred spared him a hazy glance he motioned to his aching arousal and sighed in relief as Alfred just nodded.

As Alfred turned to get on his hands and knees he was helped and guided by Ivan's hands on his hips, generously stopping his molestation so that Alfred could get a better position. When Alfred had a good position he leaned down to take care of his brother's problem, making Matthew mewl as he licked Ontario shyly. He gasped as the pipe resumed movement inside him, making his hips thrust back every time it was pushed inside him. Though his lower half still ached, it was definitely better than the first time.

While Alfred's mouth was occupied, Ivan decided it was a good idea to push a few fingers in beside the pipe, smirking when all the American could do was give a little cry of surprise around his brother's cock. An idea formed in Ivan's mind and he grinned wickedly. "Alfred~ How would you like it if I fucked you with the pipe still inside~?"

Alfred groaned, back arching as his sweet spot was brushed. He couldn't say anything with Matthew holding his head down so despite his muffled protests he felt another finger enter him, preparing him for an even bigger invasion. He wasn't feeling _bad_ anymore, but he knew that if Ivan tried to squeeze in beside the pipe it would take a bit before he started feeling really good.

After a few moments of torturous preparation, Alfred felt the pressure of something much thicker than the pipe pressing in beside it. He tried not to clench his jaw or bite down as Ivan pushed in, thankfully with plenty of lube, not wanting to hurt Matthew at all. Luckily with the pipe in Ivan was in an awkward enough position so that he couldn't penetrate completely.

"You aren't bleeding this time, that is good," Ivan offered as support, reaching forward and threading his fingers through Alfred's caramel colored hair. He smirked, knowing Alfred couldn't reply. "You are having fun, Matvey, da~?"

Matthew blushed and tried not to look at the Russian, his fingers brushing against Ivan's as they tightened their grip in Alfred's hair.

Ivan began to move, slowly and shallowly because of his position, making Alfred rock back and forth between the pipe and Ivan, and Matthew's cock. Though eventually he got too frustrated and yanked the pipe out, tossing it away and diving fully into his lover, making Alfred give a muffled cry of surprise.

The pattern continued, Ivan would thrust hard into Alfred, sending him forward into Matthew's lap, making him moan around his brother's cock every time his sweet spot was struck, in turn making Matthew moan from the vibrations.

Alfred didn't mind have both ends of his body being fucked so roughly, in fact, he rather enjoyed it (now that the pipe was taken out of the equation that is). He put his mouth to use eagerly, moaning and arching his back every time Ivan struck his sweet spot.

Alfred yelped as he was yanked back. He found himself sitting in Ivan's lap, his back to the Russian's chest, and his legs being lifted. "Matvey, why don't you join me~?" Wait what? What did that mean? "It might be a bit of a stretch, but подсолнечник can handle it, da~?"

"Wh-what?" Alfred hazily turned his head to look at the Russian, only to return his gaze to his brother who had come up and was their rubbing their members together. "Ahn...o-oh god, Mattie... Ah, yes, fuck, yes..."

"Are you sure, I-Ivan?" Matthew murmured, stroking Florida and Ontario together as best he could. Since he and his brother were very fortunate in the packaging department it was a little hard to grasp both of them at once with just one hand.

"Da, he can handle it. Go slow," Ivan bid, gripping the back of Alfred's knees firmly to keep his legs spread sufficiently. "The drug should be dulling much of the pain. He should only feel good."

Despite the drug making everything hazy, Alfred could still _hear_. "Y-you bastard..." Alfred moaned and gasped as he felt his brother nudging against his already stretched entrance. Ivan was already nearly too big for him, and Matthew might not be as big as the Russian but he was still fucking big. "Ah n-no, don't i-it won't fit, don't," he begged, eyes rolling back in his head as he felt something else enter him. It wasn't Ontario though. "Oh god..."

"Stretch him a bit more," Ivan instructed, arms starting to ache with holding Alfred's legs up for so long. "How do you feel, подсолнечник?"

"Oh god I'm gonna die," Alfred panted, rocking down on Ivan's cock and the two fingers now stretching him even further. At least Matthew's fingers were slimmer than Ivan's, if it were Ivan's fingers oh god...he was fairly sure he really _would_ die. He had no idea how he would be able to take another cock.

"Do not be so dramatic," Ivan huffed, giving Alfred a light pinch as well as he could with the awkward position. "You took the vibrator with me inside you on the plane, didn't you?"

"Mattie's- ahh! A-a lot bigger than...than the vibrator," Alfred mumbled, arching his back as his sweet spot was brushed. Either by Matthew's fingers or Ivan's cock, he didn't know and he didn't care. "S-seriously...Mattie's like, mmm, ahh... Like nine inches..."

"I-I'm not that big, Al," Matthew muttered, blushing and looking away as he tried to be modest and stretch his brother properly at the same time. It clearly wasn't working.

"Enough sweet talk, hurry up," Ivan growled, arms beginning to get tired. "Alfred, when your brother gets in position wrap you legs around his waist, understood?"

Alfred only nodded in response to let the Russian know he had heard. He was by then beyond words, his voice was no longer able to form anything other than moans and mewls. He would have spread his legs wider if he could, but he didn't actually retain the strength to do so, so he just let Ivan hold his legs up. There was no sort of pain anymore, everything felt too good, he was practically being attacked by the pleasure now. "Hnn...ahh!" he cried out one last time, back arching as he came all over himself, most of his cum getting on his chest and stomach. "Oh...nn..."

Matthew leaned in and licked away his brother's semen, not minding the taste at all. While Alfred was distracted he pushed in a third finger, stretching his brother further. He kissed Alfred gently to stifle the pants and moans he was letting out endlessly.

"More," Alfred managed to whisper hastily between kisses, "more, oh god, more..."

The Canadian looked like he was about to protest when Ivan cut in, "Matvey, he is ready, now hurry up." Ivan was really getting tired of having to hold most of Alfred's weight. Luckily Matthew quickly got into position and Alfred's legs snapped shut around his brother's waist. Ivan chuckled and placed his hands at Alfred's sides instead, leaning in to begin kissing and sucking on his neck.

As Matthew slid into him and stretched him farther than he thought possible, Alfred turned his head to his lover and leaned into the kisses on the back of his neck gently. After only a few moments Ivan read his desires and pressed a hungry kiss to his lips, ravaging his mouth, just like Alfred wanted him to. When Matthew was seated inside him entirely Alfred broke his kiss with Ivan and turned to say something to his brother, only for Matthew to occupy his mouth before he could.

Ivan was the first to begin moving. He gently rocked up, grinding into his lover as the two brothers kissed. He frowned at his limited movement and moved one hand up, tugging at Nantucket to get their attention. When they hesitantly stopped he gave Matthew's shoulder a little push. "Lay down, it will be easier."

"A-are you s-sure...?" Alfred managed to get out between pants as he looked over his shoulder at the Russian.

"That was the least painful position the mongols would take me in when I was doubly penetrated," Ivan remarked dryly, gently pushing Matthew's shoulder again, prompting the Canadian to lay down. "Alfred, get on all fours."

After some awkward maneuvering Alfred was hovering over his brother with limbs on either side of him with Ivan kneeling behind. Alfred was more surprised about the fact that he could actually support his own weight at this point. "Fuck...this is...fuck." He wasn't making any sense, predictably. How could he? He had two cocks in him, how could he be coherent in any way?

Ivan was moving first, then giving a quiet, grunted reminder to Matthew. "Gentle at first," he murmured, his thrusts slow and gentle for Alfred to get used to the pace.

Alfred eyes rolled back into his head, fisting the sheets so tight tears were heard. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_fuck_!" He could hardly think at this point, all that mattered was his lover and his brother fucking him simultaneously. "Ohmygodohmygod fuuuuuuck! _Yes_, _fuck_!"

Matthew blushed and yanked his brother down for a kiss to silence his screaming, because really, Alfred didn't need to be yelling that much. The words were flattering, albeit vulgar, but they weren't needed continuously. He yelped into his brother's mouth when Ivan reached over their shoulders and pinched their ahoges together again. "Ahhh nooo!" he mewled, bucking up into his brother and screwing his eyes shut.

"I find it adorable that you two make the same face. I wonder if you make the same face when you're cumming, too!" Ivan giggled, tugging on their ahoges again to make them give twin cries of pleasure. "We will just have to find out, da~?" The Russian placed his hands at Alfred's hip, pulling him back into his rocking and grinding. "Matvey, move a bit, it is better that we are in sync, it will feel better for him. Alternating movement is not in the slightest pleasurable." Matthew was feeling a little bad that the Russian was speaking from experience (though he didn't know details).

"I don't give a fuck just fuck me fucking fuuuuuuck!" Alfred demanded, gritting his teeth together as he rocked back on his lover's cock. "Mattie fucking _move_ fuckfuck pleeeeeease oh _god_!"

"Put your hands right here," Ivan instructed, placing Matthew's hands at Alfred's sides. "Get a good grip and move him at the same pace I am."

"I don't fucking care just someone fucking needs to fucking fuck me al-fucking-ready!" Alfred shouted, getting far too impatient now. "Don't be fucking gentle just _fuck me_!"

Matthew's snarky side wanted to make a quip about how Alfred should say what he want if he wanted it, but kept quiet and just did as Ivan instructed, using what leverage he had to lift Alfred up and then push him back down on his shaft.

Ivan seemed to be a bit more aggressive with his thrusts and pulled Alfred back roughly to meet his hips, reveling in the sharp screams and cries it extracted from the American. Ivan certainly seemed pleased that Alfred was screaming and begging so much, though Matthew didn't understand why.

"Fuck, shit, fuck, Mattie, Vanya, _fuck_!" Alfred screamed as he came, arching his back and nearly collapsing on top of his brother. "Oh my god...that was amazing..." Ivan and Matthew certainly weren't done, though. "Holy shit...fucking shit... Ivan what the fuck is that shit you gave me? Florida's not backin' down..."

"For stamina," Ivan grunted, gripping Alfred's hips tightly, nails digging into his skin and almost breaking it. He groaned as his member rubbed against Ontario inside of the American, mind spinning at how impossibly tight Alfred was around both of them. He had thought Alfred was tight before, now this was just amazingly impossible.

Matthew silenced his brother's begging and cried with a kiss, moaning in between hasty kisses at how tight his brother was, stretched around two cocks at once. "Oh my god, Al..." he whispered, as his brother nibbled on his bottom lip, "oh my god ohgodohgod!" Matthew let out a shaky little keen as he came, going a bit limp.

Ivan giggled. "You do both make the same face." They also both came too fast for his liking, though he knew he just barely holding out. "Matvey, can you recover quickly?"

"Even if I couldn't," Matthew panted breathlessly between a sloppy kiss, "I'm sure as fuck not getting out of him." He didn't have to be hard for it to still feel amazing.

"You are young, I have no doubt you will recover within ten minutes or so." Ivan then yanked Alfred's head back, having decided that the Canadian was hogging his lover's lips and promptly ravaged Alfred's mouth as he continued his gentle rocking that was quickly turning to rough thrusts. Matthew's cum was acting as a crude lubricant to slick Alfred's passage for easier thrusts and less painful friction. Not that Alfred had actually felt much pain at all.

"I bet I can beat that," Alfred murmured, beginning to rock his hips more forcefully, panting roughly with his tongue almost hanging out. "I'm gonna fucking- nng!" he gasped out for some air before trying to shakily continue his thought, "I-I'm gonna make you guys fuck me until all of us pass out."

"Good luck, I await the results," Ivan chuckled in a sultry voice in his ear, ravaging his mouth once more, thoroughly and roughly. He groaned as Alfred's tight passage clenched around him. It wasn't quite as tight since Matthew had softened, but the Canadian was quickly regaining his erect state. Ivan knew he would have some trouble catching up to the younger two since he was already feeling exhausted from one orgasm and then his second rapidly approaching.

Ivan let out a soft grunt into Alfred's mouth as he reached climax, shuddering as he filled the American with his fluids that joined with his brother's. He rode out the last pleasures of his orgasm and promptly pulled out, much to Alfred distress.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Alfred whined, shaking his hips and stifling a sharp cry as his brother struck his sweet spot with the new angle. "V-Vanya, please," he begged quietly, eyes rolling back in his head as he moaned, desperately rocking his hips down to Matthew's gentle thrusts.

"I need a small break," Ivan _tsk_'d and reached around, tracing a finger around the head of Alfred's cock. "It does not mean I will not be participating. I just won't fuck you for about twenty minutes." Thick fingers played over Alfred's arousal teasingly, barely brushing against his heated flesh in a way that drove him crazy.

Alfred gasped and bucked into the hand teasing him so mercilessly. He groaned and rocked back on his brother's thrusts, loving the rough fucking and the teasing put together. "Oh fuck... I-Ivan, if you d-do that I'm gonna- ah! G-gonna cum again..."

"Cum as much as you want," Ivan purred, wrapping his hand securely around Florida and giving a few unsatisfying strokes that did nothing to relieve the American. "I'm not stopping you, it isn't as if I really could anyway." As he spoke he continued his teasing strokes, whispering husky words in Russian in Alfred's ear, making him shiver and gasp as he rode his brother and fucked himself on the hand that was torturing him so expertly.

Alfred mewled pitifully and arched his back as he came for the third time. Matthew silenced his short cries with a kiss as he sat up, sliding his arms around his brother's waist. "Al," he whispered, breathing heavy as his hands spread out over the American's back. "Y-you taste like vodka and lamb..."

Alfred blushed lightly. That was dinner. "S-sorry...shoulda brushed my teeth..." He yelped in surprise as Ivan yanked his head around by his hair and kissed him hard, practically fucking his mouth with his cold tongue. "F-fuck!" he gasped as they broke for air, grunting when Ivan just yanked him into another teeth grinding kiss. He moaned, eyes fluttering closed. his lips were starting to feel swollen and his face was beginning to hurt.

When the kiss broke Alfred avoided another one. "N-no... My face needs a break," he panted, groaning as Ivan's hand stroked him back to full erection. What the fuck, hadn't his dick ever heard of recharge time? _'Stupid drug...'_

"It is meant to keep you relaxed and, ah, 'fuckable', but so that you can still feel everything and enjoy it thoroughly," Ivan chuckled, kissing down Alfred's neck. "I am not sure how long it will last, but I can assure you it isn't at all 'stupid'."

Had he said that out loud?

"Yes, Al, you did," Matthew mumbled, gasping out a curse in French as he bucked up into his brother desperately.

"Fuck, losing my mind..." Alfred mumbled, groaning as Florida twitched under Ivan's long, torturous strokes. He let his head fall over the Russian's shoulder, grunting and letting his eyes slide shut. "I-Ivan...if you- ahn... I-I'm gonna fucking pass out if you make me cum again...oh god, Mattie, harder," he begged deliriously, reaching around and sliding an arm around Ivan's neck, using him as some sort of support so he didn't go limp and collapse on top his brother.

"Not until you beg us to stop," Ivan rumbled huskily, taking Alfred's hand and guiding it to his awakened arousal. "I think I have recovered sufficiently," he purred as he nuzzled Alfred's neck, "why don't we turn you around and you can return the favor with your mouth, da?"

"Ahh...n-no, Ivan...your cock's been in my ass," Alfred mumbled weakly, mewling desperately as Matthew thrust up into him _just right_. "D-don't want to...oh fuck, MattieMattiefuckMattie." His resolve disappeared as his brother fucked that one spot inside him just right, practically turning him into a puddle of sexed up goo.

"We've talked about this several times. Just give in, Alfred, it is fine," the Russian chuckled, hands at his hips. "Matvey, help me turn him around, you can fuck him...ah what was it? Doggy-style?" It wasn't as if he didn't know what is was called, but he always had fun with his odd-foreigner-façade.

Little protests were heard, but Alfred made a little 'nnmm' noise as he was lifted off his brother's cock and urged to get on his hands and knees. He did as he was told and turned, faced with his lover's engorged arousal and sighed, leaning forward to swallow the head as he was filled simultaneously. He gasped and moaned around Ivan's member as Matthew began fucking him again, harder and far more thoroughly now that the new position allowed him more room for better thrusts.

Alfred moaned out a muffle 'oh god' as he took more of the Russian in, eyes rolling back in his head from the rolling pleasure he was experiencing. He deepthroated his lover easily, groaning as Ivan desperately thrust into his mouth, shoving a little more than a third of his cock into his mouth. Alfred didn't mind, being throatfucked was one of his most favorite feelings during sex, so he found it rather pleasant to be fucked so mercilessly at both ends. Though he would be lying if he said he didn't miss the fullness of being fucked by two cocks at once.

"Подробнее," Ivan demanded, groaning as he pushed down on Alfred's head, urging him to take in more of his cock. He purred as Alfred began stroking what he couldn't take in his mouth in turn with his brother's thrusts, body rocking back and forth raucously.

Alfred tried to scream around the cock down his throat as he came again, going limp and letting his brother and lover use his body as they wished. He was able to hold himself up on his knees, but the rest was up to them to keep him upright. Even if he was spent he could feel the drug working its way through his system and helping Florida rise once more, like the dedicated state it was.

Using what was left of his strength, Alfred reached one hand up, blindly feeling up Ivan's chest until he found his scarf, then burrowed in underneath to stroke the erogenous zone it hid. He grinned as best he could with a cock in his mouth as Ivan moaned and yanked his head closer, bucking hard into his mouth. Alfred almost gagged when Ivan came, filling Alfred's throat and making him snort and cough as he pulled off. "Oh, gross..." he mumbled as he felt it coming out his nose. "Ugh...thanks for turning me into a fuckin' fire breathing dragon you asshole."

"I do not know what that means."

"Um, it means that..." Matthew trailed off to moan, squealing quietly as his brother rocked back against him in thick, grinding motions. "Th-that...um...your..." He made a gesture with one hand vaguely. "Y-yeah, that it's coming out his nose. Like uh...a dragon."

"That is an incredibly silly label for such a thing," Ivan huffed, sitting back as Matthew finished up, mewling out his release and calling out his brother's name. Ivan gathered Alfred into his arms, collapsing with the American under one arm, and quickly found Matthew snuggling under the other. "Ah, look at this, I seem to have found _two_ pretty sunflowers now~"

"Um, I'm still horny..."

"Da, well I do not think I will be able to cum again for at least another hour. How about you, Matvey? Would you care to fuck him again?" Ivan giggled, squeezing the North American brothers gently, pulling them close. It felt nice to have two gorgeous lovers beside him, one on each arm.

"I-I don't think I can, Al..." Matthew blushed, wishing he could do as his brother asked him. Unfortunately recharge time wouldn't quite allow him.

"God fucking... Ivan, I am going to fucking _murder_ you when I can actually think about something other than you balls deep in my ass. Let me ride you," Alfred demanded, moving over and straddling the Russian.

"I'm afraid I'd be a bit soft, so you would not get much satisfaction, подсолнечник," Ivan laughed, hands on Alfred's hips as the American tried to grind into him. He quickly shoved Alfred down and wrapped an arm around him. "Just rest. Rest and we will play more soon."

Alfred groaned but did as the Russia bid him, snuggling close and trying not to think about how horny he was. Ugh. Torture.


	39. Safe Word

**Shadow: **Is it true...? Why yes. Yes, it is. Shadow is giving an update. You know what that means? It means that she has actually written more LiS. LiS is almost completely written- 2 more chapters and it will soon be completed and there will be weekly updates once more. That is all. *disappears*

**WARNINGS:** BDSM, enema, toys, not using a safeword, some angst hints... That is all.

* * *

><p>"But I want to play! I got new toys in the mail yesterday! You said you would play with me today." After he said it Ivan almost gagged and shuddered at how much he sounded like his sister.<p>

"Are you having your mail _forwarded_ to my apartment?"

"Only the sex toys."

"Ugh..." Alfred draped and arm over his face so he wouldn't have to look at the Russian. "Ivan, it's like, eight in the morning. I'm trying to sleep. Wake me up in three hours."

"You sleep too much!" Ivan whined, sitting back on his knees and crossing his arms childishly. "It is healthy to get the proper amount of sleep, but it is best you rise early so that you can make the best of what little daylight you have!" He pried away the arm on Alfred's face. "And you said that we could have a bondage day, подсолнечник."

"When did I say this again?"

"Last night, when I got you drunk."

"Wow thanks, that's why my head hurts." Alfred pulled his pillow over his head. "Fine, whatever, you can use your fucked up BDSM shit on me, but let me sleep for a couple hours. We were up late last night."

Ivan huffed but nodded. "After breakfast I want you ready. By the way, what would you like? I will make you anything you want!" He enjoyed making Alfred breakfast. He just enjoyed the American's tiny kitchenette in general. It was so small and homey compared to his own big, drafty kitchen.

"When I wake up properly go get me some McDonald's. Twelve hashbrowns and two McMuffins should do it for me."

"I will just make you homemade hash and an omelet, da?" Ivan offered, brow furrowed. He really worried for his lover, his eating habits weren't healthy! "I thought you liked my food, Alfred! I can make anything that grease factory does and make it _better_!"

"Good, then put your awesome cooking skills to use and bring me breakfast in bed," Alfred grumbled, yawning and sitting up, stretching out the kinks in his shoulders and back. He cracked his back, moaning at the satisfying pops. It was still too early for him to be waking up, but Ivan had already roused him, so why not? He would just have to remember to go to sleep a little earlier later that night...if Ivan would let him.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Ivan nodded and rolled off the bed. "Of course, подсолнечник, just wait here. It might be a bit, so go ahead and sleep." He pulled his gloves off and kicked off his pants. "But afterwards Vanya gets sexy time."

"Yeah, whatever." Alfred collapsed back into bed, sighing with relief though he was secretly happy Ivan was taking his pants off to cook. He loved it when Ivan did that, it was sexy. But for now, sleep.

When Alfred was awoken again Ivan had a tray of food for him. "Thanks," he mumbled, digging in. He looked over at the alarm clock, finding it around nine in the morning. That was...okay, he supposed. "After I finish this you can do whatever you want, kay?" He was promptly glomped and nuzzled, almost making him spill his delicious breakfast. "God, fucking... You're such a girl sometimes." He was pinched for his troubles. "Ow! Asshole!"

"Do not insult me, then," Ivan huffed, nuzzling the American's neck. "Finish your breakfast~ I want to play!"

"I need room to _breathe_!"

Ivan rolled his eyes but sat back, letting his lover eat. He pulled off his sweater, leaving him in his wifebeater and his boxers (which he had promptly stole from Alfred when he wasn't looking, then complained later about how tight they were). Were he in Russia he would have never gotten away with wearing such thin clothing, but thankfully New York was tepid and calm so he could leisurely enjoy one layer of fabric. Sometimes he wasn't even wearing that most of the time, Alfred seemed to enjoy watching him walk around naked. Something about being happy about seeing Ivan fulfilling his 'boyfriend-ly duties'.

When Alfred was done scarfing down his food he turned to Ivan and slowly pulled him in a lazy kiss. Ivan giggled, but chased his lover's lips as they tried to pull away from him. "Why're you laughing?" Alfred huffed childishly, pouting.

"You taste like eggs," Ivan giggled, smiling sheepishly at his lover.

"That's funny?"

Ivan giggled again. "A little." He tugged Alfred back in for another gentle kiss before roughly shoving him down onto his back. "Enough of being sweet, I want to try out my new toys." To Alfred he almost sounded like a child. "You remember our safeword, da?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I _remember_." How could he forget _that_? Stupid him for even jokingly mentioning it. Stupid Cold War terms. He sighed and pushed off his boxers, tossing them away as Ivan came in with a cardboard box filled with packing peanuts. "Ugh, fucking... Ivan! What the fuck, don't bring that in here! Throw those fucking things away first!"

"But this is quicker." Ivan would have pulled off the kicked puppy look if he weren't having a hard time not grinning so goddamn much.

"Ugh...fine. But you're cleaning them up." Alfred flopped back on the bed and crossed his arms. He listened but didn't look as Ivan fiddled with one of his new toys. The American was about to sit up when he felt something shock the bottom of his foot quite painfully in a short burst of energy, making him yelp in pain and surprise, sitting up immediately and pulling his feet back. "What the _fuck_ was that!" he demanded, seeing Ivan laughing with some weird wand-looking thing with two prongs on the end in his hand.

"I found this on the internet," Ivan said between giggles as he covered his mouth shyly. Bullshit. "It looked interesting so I bought it. It is almost like a...ah, what is the word...? Cattle prod? Da, one of those, except small; handheld. I tested it on myself, very strong."

"Fucking...fuck. Where do you find this shit?" Alfred demanded, cheeks flushing red. Ivan was _not_ touching him with that. That had hurt!

"The internet."

"Yes, but where _on_ the goddamn internet!" Because Alfred needed to find it and block Ivan from ever getting on it again. "People like you shouldn't be allowed to get on the internet, because they find shit like _that_." And people like Ivan really, really shouldn't have something like _that_ thing. Whatever it exactly was.

"But I have fun on the internet! I've been contemplating putting pictures of you up on one site I found," Ivan giggled, making a move to poke Alfred with the electric wand again, making him flinch and yelp, trying to scramble away. "Oh please, I did not even touch you with it that time!"

"Don't! Wait, did you just say you were gonna put pictures of me on the internet? The fuck, Ivan? I thought you were 'too selfish to share' those pictures!" Alfred would be _soooo_ pissed if Ivan posted pictures of him on the internet. He just wouldn't stand for it. There was no way. He would _burn_ Ivan's scarf if he even dared.

"Aww, you know I am teasing. I just love seeing that color your cheeks turn when you get angry~" Ivan giggle, this time managing to poke Alfred, making the American shriek...only for the Russian to burst out laughing when Alfred took a minute to realize he had jabbed him with the wrong end.

"You dick!"

"I apologize...it is just so fun."

"Bullshit, you're not sorry!"

"You're right, I am not." Ivan jabbed Alfred again, making him shriek until he realized he was being poked with the business end. Ivan started laughing again. Alfred smacked him with his foot. "Aww, you are not being fun, подсолнечник. Though I will admit you are very adorable when angry. Your cheeks turn that pretty color of red~"

"You're a dick," Alfred grumbled, pulling his knees to his chest. He yelped when Ivan tapped the electric wand against him, this time sending a gentle shock through his body. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Oh do not be do silly, it does not hurt that much." Ivan jabbed his own palm with the electric wand. He didn't even flinch. "See? Does not hurt. It is actually rather pleasant." He poked Alfred with the wand again, laughing as the American shrieked. "You are so overdramatic!"

"Am not! You're fucking _electrocuting_ me!"

"That is hardly what I am doing." But Ivan didn't pursue the topic, and instead began digging through his box again. He grinned as he saw the other toy. He pushed it aside. He would use it later. He then pulled out a strip of satin cloth from the box. "I want to blindfold you," he stated simply, smiling sweetly at his lover.

Alfred frowned, squirming where he sat. "I don't want to not be able to see you," he admitted, yelping as Ivan looped the satin strip around his neck, tugging him forward with it. "H-hey what are you-" He was cut off by Ivan's lips slanting over his own. He slowly kissed back, moaning quietly as the blindfold when slack and a hand felt out his vital regions. His hands slid over the Russian's neck, into the lower tresses of his ashen blonde hair. "Fuck," he murmured as Ivan pulled away for air. He gasped as Florida was stroked gently. "You're trying to distract me."

"You are quite perceptive," Ivan rasped against his lips, silencing him once more, prying his mouth open with his tongue and practically shoving it down his throat. He grinned into the kiss when Alfred fought back, pulling him into the kiss deeper, slowly maneuvering so that he was in the Russian's lap, grinding down into him. Ivan quickly tied the blindfold around Alfred's head, giggling at how the American whined at his loss of sight. He kissed his lover to silence him, but pulling away before it could be satisfying for the American.

Alfred whined as he was pushed down, reaching out for his lover only for the Russian to push his hands down to his sides, whispering a quiet '_shh_' to him. "Vanya, what are you doing?" he asked, a little uneasy that Ivan was being quiet now and he was stifling his sight.

"I wanted to try something new," Ivan admitted, voice sounding almost...apologetic? What did Ivan have to be sorry for? Alfred almost had the nerve to ask 'what did you do now?'

"What?" Alfred asked, frowning. He yelped as he felt something cold prodding his asshole. "Ivan, what's that?" He felt something thin and slick slide inside him only about an inch, making him squirm uncomfortably. "Vanya, seriously..."

"I thought I would clean you out this time." Alfred shuddered at how Ivan said the ominous words in such a carefree way. Despite being slightly vague, Alfred understood what he meant.

"What? No, Ivan, don't that's gross!" As he said it and struggled to sit up he could feel liquid trickling into him. He was quickly shoved back down.

"Relax, " Ivan shushed, stroking his cheeks. Alfred wanted to punch him. "It will feel better afterwards."

Alfred gulped but nodded and tried to relax himself, feeling more liquid being pumped into him. It was uncomfortable and cold and he didn't like it. Though surprisingly he found himself getting hard, which distressed him a little. "I-Ivan, what...?"

"That is normal."

Figures the asshole would do his 'research.' Alfred always hated it when Ivan would research whatever he would execute on him later, it made him so uncomfortable that Ivan knew what he was doing and he had no idea what was going on. "C-can we just get this over with already?" He groaned as he put a hand on his stomach, grimacing as he found it was bulging out, as if he were pregnant. That made him feel sick.

"Give it a little time, подсолнечник," Ivan shushed, hand moving to Florida to stroke him a bit.

Alfred grimaced again, whimpering at how weird and almost painful it felt as his insides were filled with liquid. "Wh-what is that stuff?" It made his insides itch and almost burn. He didn't like it at all. He felt his stomach growl at him and sighed in relief as Ivan rubbed his stomach, quelling the rumbling in his stomach. "Mmm...i-it's kinda hurting now."

"Sodium phosphate solution. Standard for an enema." Alfred felt the amount of liquid entering him lessening. "I think that is enough." Alfred found his blindfold lifted and the thin probe being pulled out of him. He groaned, crossing his legs. "You might want to run to the bathroom."

Watching as the American ran to the bathroom, Ivan stifled a giggle. It was just so funny! The only reason he was doing it was because he wanted to see how much he could push the American, and he had read it made the sex feel better afterwards. When Alfred emerged from the bathroom he looked pale. "Have fun~?"

"Fuck. You. So much." Alfred gave the Russian the double birdie, only serving to amuse Ivan further.

"Da, that is indeed what you are about to do."

"Go die."

Ivan then yanked Alfred down on top of him and kissed him, purring against his lips, "would you really be happy if I did?"

"...Shut up."

Ivan laughed and jabbed the American with the electric wand, making him shriek with surprise. "Nyet, I refuse to be quiet." He giggled and jabbed Alfred once more, making him yelp once more. "But I will set aside the electric wand for now." He set it aside and leaned for another kiss, which Alfred returned hesitantly. Ivan reached for the lube and popped it open, pushing Alfred down onto his back. He spread his legs and spread some lube over his fingers before probing around the American's puckered hole.

Alfred moaned, spreading his legs wider for his lover. "What about the blindfold...?" he asked, biting his lip as he felt one of Ivan's thick fingers pressing into him.

"Oh, da..." Ivan righted Alfred's blindfold so that he couldn't see what he was doing and grinned. "My, you just look so delectable like this," he purred, eagerly pushing a second finger into Alfred's willing body, "spread out for me, ass swallowing my fingers, waiting for something _bigger_."

Alfred moaned again, arching his back as Ivan managed to strike his sweet spot so easily. "_Fuck_ yes!" he exclaimed, mewling and rocking back on the Russian's fingers, groaning as he spread his legs wider for the Russian.

Ivan purred as he pushed into a third finger, grinning. "Hold on, I have more..." He pulled his fingers out momentarily, much to Alfred's displeasure and leaning back towards the box. He grinned as he pulled out a cockring and a spreaderbar. He quickly applied the cockring and helped Alfred's legs into the spreaderbar.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Alfred asked, yelping as he felt the cockring tighten around the base of his shaft. He shifted uncomfortably as his ankles were put into the rings on the spreaderbar and groaned as his legs were forcibly pushed forward.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Ivan purred, grip on the spreaderbar firm. He kept Alfred's legs pushed up as he reached for the lube and expertly spread it over his free hand. "I'm going to prepare you...a little differently. Alright?" Ivan didn't wait for a response as he slid two fingers into the American's entrance easily. He felt Alfred tense around him slightly. "Relax, dear."

"What do you mean...differently?" Alfred asked, moaning as he felt Ivan scissoring and stretching his insides. Not that he really needed much stretching at this point, it wasn't all that painful anymore, unless they waited a while to have sex. Which they never did.

"You'll see." Ugh, Alfred hated it when Ivan was so damn vague... He grunted as he felt two more fingers being pushed inside him. He grimaced, though it was only slightly smaller than Ivan's girth. "Wait..." As Ivan added his thumb into the mix he seemed to be able to connect the dots. "Whoa, what the fuck, Ivan? Are you gonna shove your entire hand up there!" he demanded, eyes going wide.

"My fist is only slightly bigger than my cock in girth, and you took both me and Matvey before, this should be just fine," Ivan sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Ivan chuckled and slid his hand up further, tightening his hand into a fist inside the American, sinking in further, grinning. "You can take quite a bit in there..."

"I thought that was established when I could take two cocks at once," Alfred grunted, gasping suddenly as he felt Ivan rubbing against his sweet spot. "Oh fuck...yes..."

Ivan snorted with a slight smirk. "Da. Stop being bitter about it, it doesn't befit you. Well, it does, but I dislike it. So stop."

Alfred huffed, only to cut himself off with a sharp cry. He mewled, arching his back and thrusting back on the Russian's hand desperately. "F-fuuuuck you..." Oh god, it was like he was being fucked but...it was a completely different feeling... The bumps of Ivan's knuckles rubbing against his inner wall, the way he would flex his hand... Oh god it terrifying and amazing at the same time.

"You will eventually..." Ivan reached for the electric wand and quickly zapped Alfred's inner thighs a few times, grinning and watching the American's cock twitch and bounce as he yelped and jerked his hips around to try and get away from the surge of electricity. "You are so cute when you're surprised..."

"Shut up..." Alfred muttered indignantly, mewling and arching his back as best he could. "Ah~ N-no, stop, Ivan I don't li-AH-ke it!" He really didn't. He hated it. He had no idea when Ivan would jab him with the wand and that scared him. He hated not being able to know what was happening... He screeched and tried to kick, but his movement was restricted by the spreaderbar, resulting in Ivan just jabbing him further, right on the ass.

"You're so cute right now," Ivan cooed, prodding Alfred with the electric wand. He poked Alfred's cock with the wand, eliciting a shriek of something between pain and pleasure from the American. Ivan laughed. "Aw, are you crying now?" Alfred was shaking now, tears beginning to soak through his blindfold.

"N-no more, please, it hurts, please don't, no more," Alfred sobbed, crying and whimpering.

There was no safeword being said, Ivan rationalized, so Alfred either liked it more than he let on or he had forgotten it. Again. Ivan decided to give Alfred the benefit of the doubt and assume he liked it, and continued with his jabbing. "Your cock is leaking, I think you like it," Ivan growled, jabbing Alfred's cock with the wand once more and eliciting another scream of pain mixed pleasure. "Stay right here, don't move. I'll get something else for you."

Alfred whimpered, trying to move away. He didn't like this, but he was too damn stubborn to give into the Russian and blurt out the safeword. Alfred yelped as he was zapped again, this time on the ass. "I-Ivan, it-it hurts..." It _was_ slightly exciting, but Alfred was honestly scared if the Russian were to put the wand any closer to his vital regions, it really hurt. Alfred whimpered and gasped as he felt something cold and thick prodding him. "I-Ivan-"

"I should gag you too... Shut up," Ivan growled, quickly shoving the large vibrator into the other. He was stretched enough for it to go in easily. He'd made sure that the vibrator was measured exactly to his size. "It is exactly my size," he flicked it on, "and it vibrates," he giggled. Sadly the vibrator only had three settings, which, while disappointing, ensured it to be more frustrating for Alfred.

Alfred cried out, whimpering and arching his back, cock twitching painfully in the cockring. He was crying harder now, whimpering and sobbing at the way the vibrator gyrated and wiggled so much inside him that it began to slip out. It was shoved right back inside him and he felt something sticky and thick being placed over the vibrator and his ass to keep it from slipping out. "Wh-what's that?" he asked through his whimpers.

"Duct tape," Ivan snorted, placing another strip of tape perpendicular over the first strip. "Keeps it from slipping out."

"Oh..." Alfred mumbled, crying out and whimpering as the toy gyrated inside of him without anywhere to go. "I-Ivan, please, it feels weird and...and..." He was smacked on the ass, causing him to cry out in pain. He shrieked as he felt the electric wand zap the head of his cock. He cried harder, blubbering nonsense and shaking uncontrollably. He was on the fence here, it felt good, but he was scared (not that he would ever admit it, because the hero is _never_ scared).

"What, something wrong?" Ivan asked, smirking and zapping Alfred's cock once more. Cruel, maybe. But _fun_.

"N-not on my cock, please, n-not d-directly on my- AH!" Alfred cut himself off with a sharp cry and began sobbing, tears soaking through the blindfold. All he wanted was for it not to be on his cock, was that too much to ask? For Ivan, it apparently was.

"Alright. I won't use it directly on Florida if you'll do something for me," Ivan chuckled, twirling the electric wand and testing it with his palm. It really wasn't all that strong of a jolt, why was Alfred being such a baby...? When Ivan saw he had successfully gained Alfred's attention he offered the wand, though the American couldn't see it. "Touch it with your tongue, and I won't use it directly on your cock."

Alfred gulped but shakily leaned forward, tongue sticking out. Ivan helped to guide him to the electric wand. It resulted it a high pitched yelped, but Alfred held his tongue there for a good full second, which Ivan felt deserved a reward.

"Good boy, Alfred. I won't use the wand for a while," Ivan assured him, setting aside the wand, turning it off first. He noticed Alfred relaxing visibly when he heard his words. Well, as relaxed as he could get with a vibrator that was exactly Ivan's size stuck up his ass.

Alfred whimpered and writhed beneath his lover. He was no longer crying, but having to sustain the pleasure was getting unbearable. "T-take it out..." He wasn't liking this play session, he wanted to just cum and stop. "L-let me cum, please, just let me cum, fuck me, I want to be done," he begged, whimpering softly.

"Nyet, I will make this last as long as I want."

Whimpering, Alfred closed his eyes behind the blindfold. He trembled and tried to either cross his legs or spread them further; unfortunately the spreaderbar was keeping him from doing so. Not to mention it was really beginning to chafe his ankles...

Ivan huffed, finding himself rather bored with the picture before him despite how adorably flushed and helpless Alfred was. "You have my permission to cum if you need to," he sighed, reaching forth and unclipping the ring around Alfred's cock. He smirked as the American's body convulsed and arched as he came. Ivan purred and pulled the blindfold down so it hung around Alfred's neck so he could see the other's face clearly. "It's my turn now, Alfred~"

Alfred whimpered, yelping as the tape over his ass was ripped off. It stung, making him shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth. The vibrator was pulled from his body, leaving his hole open and fluttering. He whimpered, more tears slipping down his cheeks as his legs were pushed up with the spreaderbar. Alfred wanted it to be done, he didn't want Ivan to fuck him, he just wanted to go the fuck to sleep.

Alfred yelped as he quickly found himself being filled once more. He sighed softly, whimpering as Ivan relentlessly began to pound into him, not even bothering to find Alfred's sweet spot as he rammed into his abused body.

Crying out softly, Alfred grit his teeth, whimpering and mewling as he was fucked mercilessly. "I-Ivan..." He wanted to say how it was beginning to hurt, that his insides were burning from the friction and that his ass was painfully sore to the point where he was still crying.

Ivan grunted, leaning down to licked and kiss away Alfred's tears, growling as he finished quickly, filling the American with his seed. He groaned, rocking desperately into his lover to draw out the pleasure of his orgasm for as long as he could. "Fuck, Alfred..."

Alfred tried to stem his tears, teeth gritted together. "Can you undo the bar?" he asked, whimpering slightly. His lower body hurt terribly and he wanted to just rest. "Please?"

"Da," Ivan replied, yawning and undoing the spreaderbar. He put everything away and helped Alfred under the covers and a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sleep, I'll clean all this up." He frowned as Alfred cringed away from his affection just slightly and shook his head. "I'll make you food later and we will eat dinner together, da?"

Alfred made a soft sound that was neither positive nor negative. Ivan just rolled his eyes. "Sleep well, sunflower." He cleaned up the bed and left to do some work, brow furrowing as he noticed that Alfred was trembling beneath the blankets.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's Final Thoughts: <strong>Ahh, I really did enjoy this chapter. And next chapter will be the thrilling conclusion to this angsty twoshot within the story uwu

**Sneak Peek: **Kiss with a fist is better than none

Thank you all so much for putting up with me, it means so much!


	40. Kiss With A Fist

**Shadow: **Heyo, kiddies~ It's lovely to be back, and on a somewhat regular schedule too. If all goes as planned, you should be getting a new chapter every week from now on! Thank uwu

**WARNINGS:** Some angst, 'domestic abuse', fight turned sex

* * *

><p>The next morning Ivan was making breakfast for Alfred. He'd already eaten, and Alfred had yet to even wake up. Though with the rough treatment he had received the day before Ivan knew he would need a bit to recover.<p>

"Alfred~" Ivan called, shouldering his way into the bedroom with a plate of blini and eggs with a few pieces of bacon. "I brought you breakfast. Are you still asleep?"

The shapeless lump on the bed muttered something under its breath and Alfred emerged from the covers, rubbing his eyes. As Ivan came near him with the food he shrunk back slightly and began to tremble gently.

"Here, eat." Ivan set the plate in his lover's lap and gave him a quick kiss before he turned to the door. "When you're done come out and we can watch a movie." Ivan figured that a nice relaxing day without sex would be a nice change. It was tiring for him, and he knew Alfred disliked his ass being sore all the time.

"Kay," Alfred mumbled, looking down at his food and hesitantly picking up his fork, picking at it. Once Ivan left, closing the door behind him politely, Alfred got up and took his breakfast, sliding it all into the toilet. He made sure to tear up the blini (nothing but flaky pancakes, in his opinion) so they wouldn't clog the toilet. Everything was more or less shaped like what he tossed in the toilet anyway and it'd never clogged before, why now? He flushed it and everything went down just fine.

Alfred didn't know why he didn't just tell Ivan he didn't want breakfast. Fuck, Ivan would just take the food back and toss it in the fridge to be reheated later. Ivan hated wasting food, but if Alfred confessed he didn't like what he'd made he'd either eat it himself or just put plastic wrap over it and save it as leftovers. Ivan was like what Alfred tended to call a 'Depression Child', though he knew it was probably just because of how he'd eaten growing up. Lots of dried out meats with very few veggies and fruit (which to Alfred would have been a godsend, since he'd been raised on England's cooking).

After twenty minutes, Ivan came back in and took back the plate of food, smiling at Alfred gently and turning to wash dishes. Alfred curled back up in bed and pulled the covers tight around him. He heard the vacuum going behind his door and covered his ears. He hated the vacuum. He hated it more when Ivan used it. He hated it when Ivan cleaned his house. He hated it when he organized everything just so Alfred could never find it. He hated how Ivan folded his laundry just right, like the Russian had done it every day of his life instead of making the Baltics do his chores every day for eighty years.

Usually, Alfred would have stomped out of his room and said how much he hated it.

But he didn't.

And he hated that the most.

Until lunch time, Ivan busied himself with cleaning. He did dishes, he scrubbed the kitchen (kitchenette he had appropriately dubbed it) floor, vacuumed, cleaned windows, did laundry, anything he could think of until the entire apartment was cleaned. On a whim, he'd even gone onto the balcony and hung a small Russian flag on a tiny stand beside Alfred's large, patriotic American one. He wanted to feel like he lived with his lover. And that made him feel more at home than anything.

Ivan ordered from the pizza place for lunch, Alfred's favorite toppings, and went to rouse him since he still wasn't up, "Alfred, get up. Lunch will be here in fifteen minutes. Would you like to watch tv?"

A soft grunt was all that came in reply and Alfred arose from the mountain of blankets, rubbing his eyes and looking down into his lap. Ivan chuckled and shook his head. "I will wait for you outside. But come out of the room sometime soon. You are not confined to the bed, though I sometimes wish you were."

Alfred didn't reply verbally. He waited for Ivan to leave before getting up and pulling on a pair of pajama pants. Hesitantly, he reached for one of Ivan's shirts as well. He didn't want the other to see him naked, as odd as that sounded.

When he was appropriately covered, Alfred left the room quietly, seeing Ivan on the couch with the news on. He tiptoed around until he could slide into the seat beside his lover quietly. He leaned against the Russian tentatively, not sure if he really wanted to be that close to him.

"Good morning, my darling," Ivan chuckled, voice deep and rich like dark chocolate. He wrapped an arm around his lover, pulling him close and snuggling him. "You can change the channel, I was just brushing up on news." Ivan took the remote and passed it to Alfred, smiling softly and cuddling close.

Alfred wanted to be disgusted with the close cuddling, but just kept his mouth shut and changed the channel to some cartoons that were in Spanish. He could understand a lot of it, but not all. His Spanish was slightly rusty. And he was fairly sure that the same cartoons were on in English on another channel, but Alfred didn't want to change it.

"Alfred, can't you change it?" Ivan whined, pouting childishly. "I am not opposed to children's programming, but I haven't spoken any Spanish in years and it hurts my head to not know context..." Alfred immediately switched it to an English channel, though it wasn't the same cartoon. "Thank you, sunflower." Ivan kissed Alfred gently, snuggling him and listening to the childish voices on the television.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door and Ivan got up to get the pizza. He paid the delivery boy, who was trembling in his presence and took the pizza into the living room, setting it on the coffee table. "I got us lunch. Are you hungry?"

Alfred shrugged slightly, arms crossed. He leaned over and took a piece of pizza, nibbling on it gently as he leaned back against the couch. He sighed softly, slowly devouring his pizza. He wasn't hungry. He didn't want to eat. But if Ivan was watching, he felt like he had to. He finished two slices of pizza, but couldn't finish anything else. He didn't want to eat, but he knew Ivan would whine and bitch and moan about it until he ate. "_'_M done."

"What? But you hardly ate any!" Ivan whined, pouting childishly. "Alfred, are you going through one of your anorexic phases?" Ivan pinched both of Alfred's cheeks between his fingers, as if examining him. "Alfred, I know you are sensitive about your weight, but you are in perfect health! Yes, you are a little chubby around the waist, but I like that! You are soft, and it gives me more to grip onto when we have sex!"

Okay, Alfred was offended by half of that speech. But either way, what he said would make a difference. "No, 'm just not hungry," he muttered, pushing Ivan's hands away. "Not feeling very good," he answered lamely, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging himself.

Ivan huffed childishly. "Well you should have just said so. One moment, I will get you aspirin and milk." Ivan checked Alfred's forehead, looking for a fever. He made a 'hm' noise and got up to get the promised items.

Alfred almost groaned, at Ivan's sudden interest in his health. He hated it when Ivan decided to actually care for what he felt. He got too touchy-feely and it made Alfred want to puke. Either way, Ivan handed him two pills and a glass of milk. And he dutifully took the pills and drank the milk.

"There, do you feel better now, sunflower?" Ivan asked, smiling and snuggling up to Alfred on the couch. "I don't want you to feel bad, Alfred. It makes _me_ feel bad, then!" Alfred wanted to roll his eyes. But he didn't. Ivan was being sweet again. He hated that. Then again, he hated it when he was an over the top bastard too. Why couldn't he have both? Or something in between.

"_'_M tired, gonna go lay down," Alfred muttered, pulling away from Ivan and getting up to go lay down.

"Alfred, if you are tired you should come and lay with me on the couch," Ivan whined, holding his arms out childishly for his lover to come to him. "Please? Come lay in my lap."

Alfred swallowed awkwardly and turned back, moving so that he was sitting with his head in his lap. He tried to get comfortable as Ivan began running his fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. It helped some. When Ivan began humming it helped even more, helping him drift off to sleep. He fucking hated this.

* * *

><p>After two weeks after Ivan had experimented with his new bondage techniques, he began to notice changes in his lover. Alfred no longer ate like a pig, he was suddenly quiet and less...invasive. And something else that was big, he did whatever Ivan told him to. And that was something Ivan found troublesome. Because something about Alfred being defiant was what he loved most. And now he was entirely obedient.<p>

He didn't like it.

There was something...off about Alfred lately. And it seemed to stem from their last sexual encounter. Ivan hadn't even found it in him to take advantage of Alfred's obedience to abuse his duffle bag of bondage toys. Well. There was only one way to solve this problem and find out what Alfred's problem was.

A nice sock to the face should do it properly.

"Alfred, come out of the bedroom, I have something I need to talk to you about," Ivan demanded, not bothering to cover up his natural, baritone voice.

Alfred came out of the bedroom, looking sullen. He was wearing one of Ivan's lavender dress shirts that drifted down to his hips, covering up everything it needed to while showing off plenty of skin for Ivan to be happy. "Yeah? What is it?"

Ivan gave Alfred a 'come hither' motion with his hands. And as soon as Alfred was close enough he punched Alfred in the jaw, sending him on his ass.

What Ivan expected Alfred to do was to lay on his ass and look up at him with jilted eyes. What he didn't expect was to be knocked on his back and choked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Alfred demanded, hands enclosing around Ivan's throat, regardless of the safety of his scarf. "Fuck you! You fucking pushed me over the edge with that bondage shit you pulled, then you fucking punch me out of nowhere! You are _fucked up_, you dickhead!"

Ivan rolled them over, managing to get a few breaths out before he found Alfred trying to claw at his face. He struggled to pin him down, or at least keep him from pressing his eyes in. Ivan smirked down at his lover. He felt much better. Alfred was fighting back. "If you were pushed too far then why didn't you safeword, hm?"

"Because I knew you would never let me hear the fucking end of it!" Alfred shouted, tears edging at his eyes. He kicked Ivan off and tackled him. "You would roast me like a motherfucker over it! Well fuck you, I was fucking scared when you pulled that shit last time! It fucking hurt, and I didn't like it at all! Then you were fucking selfish and didn't even hesitate fucking me after I came!"

Ivan rolled them over again, pinning Alfred's wrists down as best he could. He hissed, "then you should have said the safeword."

"Fuck you!" They were both throwing punches now, verbal and physical ones. Both would definitely have bruises and black eyes by the end of the day. They were in an all out brawl, scratching and kicking and punching. They were both livid with one another. And they were both horribly aroused.

At some point the tossing one another around turned into heated grinding and their insults were trading in for violent kisses, biting and gnawing on each other's lips as they both struggled to find control, and their animalistic clawing at each other had turned lustful instead.

Ivan pinned Alfred down, eagerly tearing away his pants and grinding into him in an almost painful way. Enough to make Alfred cry out and grit his teeth with pleasure and pain mixed together. He shoved a hand in Ivan's face, a weak attempt to throw him off and regain some control. It didn't work, but it did succeed in pissing Ivan off further.

Clothing was discarded easily throughout their brawling and they ended up with hasty preparation and Ivan on bottom, Alfred riding him roughly, face red and eyes rolling back in his head. Ivan's hands were at his sides, nails digging hard into Alfred's skin so hard he began drawing blood with his blunt nails. He bucked up in desperation, looking for relief. There would be no denial in this, this was going to be rough and fast; both of them wanted it that way.

Alfred came with a glorious cumshot and a sharp cry of ecstasy, inner walls clamping down around Ivan's cock, in turn making him cum, filling his insides with his thick cum, so full that it began leaking out around Ivan's member. "Fuck...oh fuck...Ivan... That was...oh..."

Ivan groaned, arm draped over his eyes. He was entirely limp, unable to give a proper response. He was tapped dry just from that one round. It had been far more intense than what they mostly did.

The doorbell rang and a loud knock rang through the house with a loud call of "police" and "reported domestic dispute" from the other side.

"Aw, fuck, neighbors called the cops again..."

"You get it, dear, I can't move," Ivan sighed, sitting up, only to collapse again. "And Alfred, I am serious, if I do anything that pushes you too far, say the safeword."

"Fuck you. ...Yeah, I will." Another bang on the door and more shouting motivated Alfred to get up. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Alfred's irritation amused Ivan, making him smile as he lay on the floor. This was why he was in this relationship. It was these moment of serene and calm that made it worth it. "Aw for fuck's sake, it's my house, I can be as naked as I want!" That and Alfred's excuses to the police were hilarious. "Dammit, it's _my_ ass, and my boyfriend can cum in it if he wants and whoever sees it doesn't have to look!"

Yes. Very hilarious.

* * *

><p>Ahh thank you all uwu<p>

**Sneak Peek:** Oops exhibitionism.

Thank you all so much for your patience and the reviews and all the love c': It all means so much to me, all the favs, the alerts, it really does mean so much. Thank you.


	41. Up Against A Wall

**Shadow: **Wow I missed my update day! Sorry, next Sunday I'll update on time- and yesterday I was on a train all day so I couldn't update. But here you go! c':

**WARNINGS: **Role-reversal, exhibitionism

* * *

><p>"Hng...Alfred," Ivan murmured as his lover pressed him against the wall face first, hand down his pants and middle finger, slick with lube, circling his hole. "G-gentle...so quick..."<p>

"Shh!" Alfred shushed loudly, grimacing. "Someone might hear us." The two were in an empty conference meeting, and they were about to do the dirty when Alfred suddenly demanded that Ivan bottom for him. So there they were, Ivan shoved against a wall, already being prepared. "Spread your legs more," he demanded, huffing childishly as he tugged Ivan's pants down just enough to gain better access to his vital regions.

"You are being incredibly aggressive right now," Ivan snapped, but doing as Alfred said. He grunted in surprise as a finger slipped inside him, making him give a heady, breathy moan.

"Well we have to hurry!"

"We don't have to," Ivan growled, stifling a yelp as Alfred stabbed another finger into him roughly. "Be gentle- nng..." He wasn't so much afraid of being caught, they'd been caught before, it was being caught while he was _bottoming_.

"C'mon, let's just be quick, we only have lunch break," Alfred whined, thrusting his fingers into the other roughly, spreading them and slicking his inner walls as well as he could.

"Alfred, that is- hng! Th-that is almost an hour..." Ivan sighed, wincing slightly as Alfred delved in a bit too far to be pleasurable. He tried to angle his hips to have his sweet spot hit to make it better. "Be gentle."

"Okay whatever I'll be honest, I'm just really horny," Alfred admitted, huffing childishly and withdrawing his fingers. "It's been a while, okay? Since I topped I mean. It's your turn for your ass to hurt!"

"While I do not mind taking turns as long as I am the more pronounced dominant in this relationship, I by no means want this to hurt either of us unless it is punishment and wanted. And I do not at all want my ass to hurt too bad when this is over above just a slight ache."

"Shut up, that was way too long winded," Alfred huffed, fingers moving back in, wiggling and stretching inside the Russian to prepare him. "It's my turn, that's that."

"I am not trying to debate it, Alfred, I am merely trying to say that- nng- that you should be _gentle_." Ivan moaned, resting his head against the wall as Alfred finally managed to lock onto his sweet spot, only to pull out moments later. "Alfred, you could have spent a little more time on preparation... Not to mention foreplay."

Alfred huffed, undoing his pants and grinding up against his lover from behind, moaning and leaning into him, tugging gently at Ivan's scarf to gain access to his erogenous zone. "Foreplay is boring though, especially out in public."

"I thought the point of having sex in public was to make it last as long as possible since it heightens elation and pleasure with the danger of being caught, da?"

"Shut up, you're talking _way_ too much this time." Alfred decided to get it over with and line himself up with Ivan's entrance, hips pushing forward into his lover's tight, velveteen heat. He moaned, pressing in as deep as he could, their bodies flush together as he sunk in all the way to the root.

Ivan grunted, hands clenched into fists against the wall. It was uncomfortable with so little preparation and no lube. It hurt- ached, exactly- and it felt so weird. He wasn't a stranger to the feeling, he just wished Alfred was a little less impatient so that it _wouldn't_ feel like this.

"Y-you okay?" Alfred breathed, arms wrapping around Ivan's middle so he would be able to thrust easier. It was almost like the heimlich maneuver. But sex.

"Da, f-fine," Ivan groaned, gritting his teeth slightly. He gasped slightly as Alfred brushed his sweet spot. "Th-there, again," he demanded breathlessly. It still ached- he should have made Alfred take the lube from the hotel room... Oh well, too late now, better to just grit his teeth and deal with it for now. He'd get the other back later. Most likely with a vibrator.

Alfred went slower, hearing Ivan's small grunts of pain. He gripped the Russian's cock and fisted it tightly, kissing up the back of his neck beneath his scarf to ease the pain. "Relax a little, babe, it'll go faster..."

"Do _not_ call me that."

"Just shut up and relax, you tightass." A little too an appropriate name to call the other right then...

"Go faster," Ivan sighed, resting his forehead against the wall with a moan. He grunted as Alfred sped up, hitting his sweet spot more directly and harder than before, luckily blocking out the pain he had experienced before. He knew he would be very sore later on though.

Alfred's thrusting soon became more erratic, feverishly kissing at Ivan's neck and biting gently on certain scars he knew were more sensitive than others, turning Ivan into a mushy puddle of goo for him. Not literally, thank god, but enough to make the other go weak at the knees and almost fall over.

Right as Alfred climaxed and Ivan came with a glorious cry into his hand, they both heard a screech of anger, An inhuman screech that only Belarus would pull off.

And oh who could be at the door. They both turned, knowing who it would be, to see Ivan's sister, looking mortified and beyond furious at the sight she saw.

Other nations peeked over her shoulder, some laughing, others taking pictures (Specifically France, Liechtenstein and Hungary), and the rest looking horrified, those people consisting only England and Germany.

"Aw fuck, again..." Alfred cursed, resting his head against Ivan's shoulder. He sighed and pulled out, belting himself up quickly, which resulted in the nice gift he'd left in Ivan's ass beginning to drip down his thighs, probably only serving to embarrass the other further. "Okay, seriously, guys, back off, nothing to see here..."

Belarus started screaming and Ukraine and Germany had to hold her back. The door was quickly shut to prevent her from killing Alfred, leaving the two alone.

"I am going to die," Ivan groaned, covering his face and crouching on the ground after embarrassingly buttoning up his pants hurriedly.

"Nah, calm down, big guy, let's just camp out here until the screaming stops."

"Alfred the screaming will never stop..."

"Welp, guess we just have to have sex again."

"...Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: <strong> Thank you kindly for reading uwu

**Sneak Peek: **Exhibitionism (more of it)


	42. One Way Mirror

**Shadow: **I remember writing this chapter because some lovely person told me about a public toilet in Europe that had one way mirrors on the outside and windows on the inside! So here you go uwu But yeah this toilet actually exists look it up

**WARNINGS: **Exhibitionism, voyeurism, public sex, inappropriate things

* * *

><p>"Iiiivaaaaan, why are we heeeeere?" Alfred whined as Ivan dragged him through the streets. They were in Europe- somewhere, Alfred couldn't remember, he'd been too sleepy when Ivan had yanked him on a plane over the Atlantic ocean.<p>

"To have sex."

"We can have sex in New York! With a bed! Where people speak English!"

"Alfred I can assure you that at least seventy percent of the people here speak English."

"I can assure seventy percent of your ass is gonna get kicked after this."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing..." Alfred sighed as Ivan pulled him forward, too tired and jetlagged from the trip over. He leaned against Ivan's back as they walked quickly. Or rather, Ivan was walking quickly, Alfred was dragging quickly.

"There it is~" Ivan announced, giggling slightly, stopping his dragging and motioning to what looked like a cubicle on the corner of the street. It had mirrors on all sides. Alfred was so confused.

"Uh, what is it, exactly?" Alfred blinked, no idea what they were going to do. Were they going to have sex in _that_?

"It is a bathroom!" Ivan giggled, yanking Alfred towards the cubicle. When he approached it he knocked on one side, and upon not hearing a response, he opened the mirrored door to the cubicle and yanked Alfred inside. He closed the door and locked it, then turned to Alfred with a grin. "Look around."

Alfred was already looking, eyes wide and mouth gaping as he looking through the mirrors. Or rather, glass. "Wait- I don't- what!"

"One way mirrors, my dear," Ivan purred, arms slipping around Alfred's waist and kissing up his neck. "They can't see us, but you get to see every one of them looking into the mirror."

Alfred whimpered, already focusing on one man who was on the phone, looking directly into the mirror, talking nonchalantly and examining himself in the mirror, though to Alfred it looked just like the man was looking right at him. "Oh god..."

"You will like this, Alfred, I _know_ it," Ivan growled, grinning and yanking Alfred's coat off, then beginning to tear his clothes off in a quick manner. He backed onto the toilet where the seat was closed and pulled Alfred into his lap so they were back to chest, already completely undressed thanks to the Russian. "Spread your legs for them, my dear," he purred, gloved hands at Alfred's inner thighs to coax him to do as he said. "Spread your legs and show off your cock for them."

"N-no! No, Ivan... V-Vanya I don't want t-total strangers t-to see..." Alfred seemed freaked out enough that he actually thought they _could_ see him. Oh Ivan was going to have _fun_ with this.

"Oh but look. Now there's two of them!" Ivan chuckled, pointing to a woman who was looking in the mirror as well, adjusting her makeup. "She seems to like it too. And look, you're getting so hard already..."

"I-Ivan..." Alfred whimpered, spreading his legs eagerly. "F-fuck me, please... O-oh god..."

Purring, Ivan rubbed Alfred's inner thighs gently, helping him to relax slightly. "Breathe, Alfred... Breathe and relax." He reached under Alfred gently to undo his pants, freeing himself and rubbing against Alfred's cleft. He pulled some lube out of his inside pocket and popped it open, spreading some over his cock and pressing against Alfred's hole. "Ready~? You know, the penetration moment in pornographic films is often the best moment~!" Ivan giggled, pulling Alfred's legs up by his thighs. "Alright~! It's going in!"

Alfred gasped, eyes going wide as Ivan pressed in, looking down and seeing the tip pressing into him. He looked back up, seeing a different person looking into the mirror, straightening their clothes, though it looked an awful lot like they were staring right at Alfred being penetrated. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed, gasping as Ivan yanked him down onto his cock roughly, plunging all the way into him. "Oh my god, oh Ivan, more, fuck, please~"

"Do you love having people look in at you~? Total strangers, my dear? What a perfect little slut!" Ivan laughed, purring and rolling his hips up into Alfred roughly. "You love it, being so open~ I love how sexy you look. You can see everyone looking in on you- how spread out you are..." He pulled Alfred over his member, helping him fuck himself on it.

"Just be sexy like usual," Ivan purred to him, kissing down his neck. "They will all love you. We should make a video some time~! Just to show everyone for real how much a beautiful slut you are." Oh how Ivan would love to really do something like that. "Come, darling, spread your legs wider. So they can see you stuffed with cock."

"Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes!" Alfred cried, arching his back and spreading his legs as wide as they could go. "Haaaaarder- hard like that- fuck yes, harder!"

"Alfred, I can't!" Ivan grunted, groaning. He sighed, trying to help the position. In the position they were in it was hard to move fast. He decided not to worry about it and only helped Alfred move in his lap, moving him fast and hard.

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan, fuck, I love it!" Alfred tossed his head back, whimpering and crying out every time he was impaled over Ivan's member. "More, oh god!"

"Just Ivan is fine," Ivan purred, nipping at the back of Alfred's neck, ragged breaths coming from parted, chapped lips. He reached around and fisted Alfred's cock, pumping him roughly and helping Alfred move with the other hand on his hip.

Alfred came with a glorious cumshot, arching his back and throwing his head back. He whimpered as Ivan continued to move his hips, pulling him over his member, again and again until Ivan filled him up with his own load.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, leaning against one another until they had the strength to stand. "Did you like it?" Ivan asked, smiling and kissing down the back of Alfred's neck.

"Fuck yeah," Alfred breathed, turning his head to kiss the other full on the mouth.

"Da, now get dressed before people begin thinking we are actually having sex." He gave him a quick smack on the thigh before standing up and doing up his pants as Alfred did the same.

When Alfred was dressed, Ivan yanked him out the door of the mirrored bathroom and onto the street, only to be accosted by two police officers. "Здравствуйте, офицеров, мой компаньон и я не говорю по английски, простите нас!" he exclaimed, smiling and waving to the officer as he grabbed Alfred by his sleeve and beginning to tug him away.

"What did you just say?" Alfred asked, brow furrowed and hand on his hip.

Ivan cursed quietly, facepalming. "You just ruined plan A, Alfred."

"What's plan B?" Alfred asked as the officers did not look amused and began talking into their radios.

"Run." Ivan grabbed Alfred's hand and began running, his lover in tow.

Yelping, Alfred followed as best he could. _'Well isn't this nice?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow:<strong> Thank uwu

**Sneak Peek: **Love potions

Thank you all so much for putting up with my late updates and thank you all for so many reviews! It means so much to me


	43. Love Potion

**Shadow: **Heyo, all! So glad I can update on time today! Even if it's a little later... And in every timezone but two it's Monday. Here you are! And see if you can spot where I break the fourth wall in this chapter c;

**WARNINGS:** Excessive sex and love potions

* * *

><p>Ivan stared at his books- or rather, one book in particular. It was an old leather-bound book with yellowed pages and fading words. He sighed and reread the same two words over and over again, contemplating. Deciding.<p>

_Love potion._

He huffed and pouted, crossing his arms and staring at the book. He'd long ago packed up his magic. Sure every once in a while he pulled it out to curse someone, but he never went with anything heavy duty. Not like a love potion. A love potion was something so hard to create even he was contemplating whether it was even possible. He had six different magic books from when he was young, some from England and some from Japan, all of them giving mixed responses on the subject of something like a love potion.

"Hey, Ivan?" Alfred opened the door to Ivan's basement, leaning in slightly and squinting. "You down here?"

"Da, sunflower," Ivan called up from where he sat at his table, book of magic laid out in front of him. "I will be up soon enough. Just wait up there. Make yourself dinner."

"Kay, just come up soon, babe," Alfred called, shutting the door to the cellar. Ivan could hear his footsteps upstairs, walking towards the kitchen. Ivan sighed and returned his gaze to the book. He sighed again, dramatically and buried his face in his arms. He was stuck between morality and showing up that damn Brit...

* * *

><p><em>"Bloody hell, you two are just a couple of rabbits, aren't you?" England sighed, shaking his head as America and Russia struggled to pull their shirts down and straighten their clothes from where they'd been caught about to have sex in the empty meeting room.<em>

_"Um, I'm gonna go grab something to eat, kay?" America said awkwardly, patting Ivan on the shoulder as he practically ran out the door. Ivan knew the other was incredibly embarrassed at being caught._

_Russia cleared his throat awkwardly, leaning back and looking away from the Brit._

_"He doesn't love you, you know," England said, glaring at the Russian, arms crossed. "He'll never love a git like you."_

_"I do not care. I do not want him to love me," Ivan replied, blinking and tilting his head slightly in puzzlement._

_"You can say that, but if it really happened would you turn him down?"_

_Russia didn't reply. He couldn't. Could he think of that scenario and report to himself honestly what he would do if America confessed love for him. "I think that decision is best left for a spontaneous and hasty deduction," he replied calmly, smiling his usual innocent smile at the other. He really wanted to punch England in the face._

* * *

><p>Ivan looked down to the book again. He sighed and stood, moving to an old trunk that lay against the wall, pulling out a myriad of items before dropping them on the table and looking at the rest of the ingredients for the potion.<p>

When Ivan was done he held up the vial of suspicious pink fluid. He blinked, staring at it, and then moving upstairs. He poured the liquid into a mug and went into the other room where Alfred was sitting down in front of the tv with some reheated pizza. "Alfred," he said, leaning over the couch and holding out the mug. "I made you a drink."

"Oh. Thanks." Alfred took the drink and grinned. "Cool, what is it?" He sipped it and hummed. "Tastes sweet." He smiled, turning to the other expectantly. "C'mon, tell me what it is."

"It is a special Russian drink," Ivan lied, smiling sweetly. "No vodka, I promise. It is a secret. Just drink." Ivan actually felt a little guilty. Guilty that he was tricking the other.

"Thanks, babe." He took a long gulp of the drink and returned his attention to his pizza and the tv. "We fucking tonight or you got work?" Ivan watched as he drank more of the potion. He felt even guiltier.

"Nyet, I have work." Ivan leaned in and gave Alfred a quick peck on the cheek. It would take several hours for the potion to take effect. "Go to bed without me, I'll be in there eventually." This was the truth at least.

Alfred nodded, knocking back the rest of the potion and shoving the rest of his pizza in his mouth. Ivan smiled and ruffled Alfred's hair before heading up to his study to get some work done.

Ivan couldn't get any work done. He stared at his computer, aimlessly clicking and switching between tabs, huffing childishly as even the internet couldn't amuse him. After a while, he switched to playing solitaire on his computer, then went out, got a real deck of cards, and played it that way. Then he got bored of that and made a card castle out of it. And after it toppled under itself, he finally came to bed early in the morning, sliding into bed beside Alfred and nuzzling up against him.

"Goodnight, dear~" he whispered, humming and closing his eyes, almost immediately conking out.

* * *

><p>Ivan awoke to something very familiar and very <em>hot<em> around his vital regions. He squirmed, then pulled up the covers, finding Alfred between his legs, practically giving his dick a shower. "Alfred...?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes and grunting as Alfred sucked and slurped along his member. "Alfred, you are giving me an atrocious blowjob, I- fuck- hope you know that."

"I-I know, I'm sorry," Alfred moaned against Ivan's cock, tongue laving his sensitive flesh. "Just wanted to taste you...so bad. I felt so hot when I woke up. I wanted you."

Ivan blinked, then groaned and weaved his fingers through Alfred's hair. It took him a moment to remember why Alfred was so horny and so desperate. "Alfred... Don't."

"What? But...I-I need you," Alfred whined, sitting up and moving the covers. "Let me ride you!" He was pouting and squirming. "I feel so hot... It tingles."

Ivan had to think a little harder. He came up with a blank. "Alright, go ahead," he replied, folding his arms behind his head. Alfred just nodded, straddling the other and guiding his member to his entrance. Ivan grunted as Alfred sunk all the way down, taking him down to the hilt. Ivan grunted quietly, closing his eyes and purring, hips bucking up. This wasn't exactly what he had thought would happen in the morning after he'd given Alfred the potion.

Alfred lifted himself off of Ivan's cock before dropping back down again, repeating the process, over and over, hands on Ivan's chest for more leverage. Ivan watched his face, how he seemed in nothing but absolute pleasure. Normally when Alfred rode him it took a few minutes for the other to really lose himself. He knew it was uncomfortable for a few minutes... But now he was writhing and moaning just from having Ivan inside him.

Come to think of it, he had been moaning and writhing just from sucking his cock, too.

When Alfred came, Ivan wasn't even close. He blinked up at the other who was panting and gasping for air, still mounted on his cock and desperately rolling his hips. "Alfred, you do not need to keep going..." Usually when one of them finished terribly prematurely the other would use different means to get them off. Anal sex wasn't the most comfortable when only one of them was enjoying it.

"No!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed, face red with exertion and probably embarrassment. "I-I want to get you to c-come too..." He whimpered quietly, gasping and tossing his head back as his member began to return to life.

Without thinking, Ivan reached his hand up and wrapped it around Alfred's half hard cock, stroking and squeezing gently to help him to erection, only for Alfred to try and slap his hand ago. "N-no! J-just want...just want to cum from your cock..."

Ivan sighed and sat up, shoving Alfred onto his back and hiking his legs up before drilling into him roughly. The room was soon permeated with Alfred's screams of pleasure and flesh slapping against flesh in an almost violent and animalistic way. Ivan couldn't find himself enjoying it. Sure he was physically pleased, but the mental and psychological satisfaction just..._wasn't there_.

Alfred came a second time, and Ivan grunted out his release a few thrusts later. He came to a slow and pulled out, immediately swinging his legs out of bed and pulling on a pair of boxers. "Would you like me to make breakfast?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the other, who was still spread out on the bed, legs spread, panting with cum sliding out of his stretched hole.

"No," Alfred panted, sitting up and moving up behind the other, looping his arms over his shoulders and beginning to kiss down the back of his neck. "N-no, I want you again, please fuck me... Over and over...I want it all day, Vanya," he begged, whining quietly; desperately.

"I would love to," Ivan turned and kissed the other, a surprised grunt leaving him as Alfred gripped his hair and deepened the kiss forcibly. "But we should eat," he hissed out in annoyance as he managed to pull away.

Alfred whined as Ivan stood, reaching out with grabby hands. He pouted childishly until Ivan took his hand and yanked him to his feet, yelping and pouting again as he found he couldn't garner any sympathy. He sighed and followed Ivan downstairs to the kitchen, sitting up on the counter, still naked with legs spread enticingly. Sure it was cold as fuck at Russia's place, but for the life of him, and he had no idea why, Alfred needed to be fucked. And hard. That enough could deter his attention from the cold.

"What has gotten into you this morning?" Ivan asked nonchalantly as he reached for the coffee machine that he only used when Alfred was around and started a pot, then went to his tea kettle and poured some water in to make tea for himself. He knew exactly what had gotten into the other. Though honestly, he had expected much different results.

"I- I don't know," Alfred admitted awkwardly, looking into his bare lap, then looking to the other. "I just- I really want you inside me... All day, fucking me...over and over... I feel so hot inside." He trembled slightly, gnawing on his bottom lip. He whimpered slightly, closing his legs and rubbing them together for friction. "It's almost like I lov-"

Ivan quickly pressed two fingers to Alfred's lips before he could finish that sentence. He couldn't ever let him say that. "Don't say that, Alfred."

"Why not?" Alfred asked, blinking and crossing his eyes to look down at Ivan's fingers against his lips. He was tempted to suck on them.

"Because it will ruin the story."

"What story?"

"This story."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alfred replied, brow furrowed and huffing childishly. "But what you should do is fuck me over the counter," he said, features solid. He spread his legs again, leaning back on the palms of his hands. "Fuck. Me. Now."

Ivan tilted his head slightly, but just turned away and poured a mug of coffee and handing it to Alfred. "Drink this." He went to the kettle that was starting to whistle and poured the water into a mug and then placing a teabag in it. He set it down to cool before moving to the burner and turning it up, then getting a pan and a few eggs. "Do you want an omelet or nyet?"

"No, I want you to fuck me!" Alfred whined, leaning forward and whimpered, sticking his bottom lip our childishly. "Please, Vanya..."

"Eat breakfast first. I will take that as a yes." Ivan cracked an egg into a measuring cup before taking the whisk to it and then pouring it into the pan.

Alfred whined and pouted, crossing his arms. He sighed and took the cup of coffee Ivan had offered him before, sipping at it, but making faces to try and assure the other he wasn't enjoying it.

Ivan sighed and shook his head. Wonderful. He'd turned the other into a six year old with his love potion. Not that he was thinking it was a love potion now. Now he thought it was a lust potion... Were those even real? He would consult his book later, when he could distract Alfred with something for a few hours.

Sticking his tongue out at the other, Alfred drained his coffee and kicked his feet until Ivan handed him a plate with an omelet on it. He ate hastily and slipped the dish into the sink before spreading his legs and looking to the Russian expectantly, who was still eating his own omelet. "Hurry up!"

"Nyet," Ivan replied evenly, finishing up his omelet. "I have things to do."

"What!?" Alfred gawked at the idea that Ivan would turn him down when he was spread out on the kitchen counter for him. "B-but- but I _need_ you!" Seriously, _why_ was Ivan resisting what was practically begging to be taken? "Pleeeeeeeeeeaaase!" Alfred whined, whimpering and grabbing for the Russian desperately.

Ivan sighed and went to the other, pushing his boxers down and hooking Alfred's legs over his waist before shoving himself inside unceremoniously. Alfred seemed happy enough with this despite the fact that he wasn't even hard. Ivan didn't much care for it. The friction burned slightly, like it was chafing him. He was brought to erection eventually, but Alfred finished before he was even halfway done- then the American begged for him to continued until he finished.

Having already rubbed out that easy one earlier with his lover, Ivan found it far too long until he came a second time. This was time he would much rather spend watching a movie with the other. Yes, their relationship was based off of sex, but that didn't mean they did it _every goddamn second of the day_.

When he finished Ivan told Alfred he had to check something, to which his lover whined and bitched about not being satisfied, which Ivan responded to with handing him the vibrator he'd ordered before that was exactly to his size. It seemed to distract Alfred long enough for him to sneak down to the basement.

Ivan shut and locked the door from the inside, turning on the stale light when he reached the table beneath it and opened up his book again, skimming until he found the page about love potions. He scanned over the 'symptoms and changes' section. What seemed to be reported was uprise in arousal, passion and need for their lover (IE the first person they laid eyes on after drinking the potion).

That explained Alfred's sudden neediness (more so than usual that is) and lust towards him. If their relationship was mostly based on sex then of course Alfred would want him even more when put under the effects of an aphrodisiac.

Ivan frowned, making a 'hm' noise and moving back over to his big trunk full of questionable items, yanking out a whole different book that was more or less just as thick as his other one. He searched the book until he found a formula for a love potion and compared the two. There were results at the bottom, stating that the person subjected to the potion in his other book had experienced elation and newfound passion towards their lover in a far intensified way than before (or rather, brand new feelings if they hadn't been in a relationship beforehand), rather than complete lust and desire.

It was then Ivan took a look at the ingredients for the second potion, comparing them with the one from the first book. He cursed as he found they didn't even contain one ingredient in common. Of course, he was an idiot. he'd given Alfred a _lust_ potion. Wasn't that just wonderful. Alfred was already a horny teenager stuck in a body full of perpetual horny teenager hormones, and giving him a potion that heightened lust and sexual desire for _only_ Ivan probably wasn't the smartest idea.

Well, this was what he got for playing around with his magic again.

Oh well, unlike England, at least his magic _worked_.

With that, Ivan set to work on looking for a counteractive spell or potion. He found something, but it took a grand total of three days to take full effect. That would be wonderful. A childish, super-horny Alfred was just perfect. He would be lucky to get through three days alive.

Ivan cooked up the counter potion as quick as he could, sighing with exhaustion when he was done. He shakily took the blue liquid and brought it upstairs, tiptoeing around until he got to the kitchen and was able to pour it into a mug. He sniffed it gently, shivering as the sour smell made him almost gag.

"Alfred," he called, grunting as only mere seconds after he called for his lover he was glomped from behind. He almost spilled the drink, but saved it just in time. He turned and smiled, holding out the potion. "Drink this. It is bitter, but it is good for you."

"Will you fuck me if I do?" Alfred whined, looking up at Ivan with needy, watery eyes.

Ivan closed his eyes, contemplating the consequences. Sex was no good if it killed him. Sure it was three days, but the potion would make Alfred entirely insatiable. Even if it wasn't physically possible, Alfred would want it all day, every minute of the day, as much as he could get.

"Da. Drink. Please." Three days. He could survive that, couldn't he? "I will fuck you all you want."

Alfred took the drink and chugged it without stopping, then handing it back and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "It's bitter..." He tossed the mug away, causing Ivan to cringe as it crashed and shattered on the tile floor. Alfred tossed his arms around Ivan's neck and hooked his leg over his hip, diving in and sloppily kissing him, rough and wet.

There was one round on the counter, another against the fridge and a third against the floor, all consecutively. Ivan wasn't sure he was going to live through just _one_ day.

"Oh g-god, y-yes~!" Alfred cried out, riding Ivan roughly. Ivan was feeling dizzy and shaky. He wasn't hard at this point, though Alfred didn't look at all like he minded. Ivan groaned and covered his eyes, shuddering. Ivan wouldn't be able to live a single day like this.

Alfred came with a glorious cumshot and Ivan jumped at the chance to drink buckets of water. He also jumped at the chance to run like hell. It was like having a second Belarus. Except in a sexual way. And that was worse.

Ivan locked himself in their bedroom, trying to catch his breath. He collapsed on his bed with a groan. He was exhausted. He was going to die by sex. That was it, his fate was sealed. This had to be in the top ten most embarrassing deaths to ever occur.

"Ivan?" Alfred whined from the other side of the locked door. "I'm horny! Come out of there! Or do you want to do it in there?"

"Alfred, I need a nap. Go masturbate downstairs," Ivan shouted towards the door, pulling his pillow over his head.

"What!? But- but, no! I need _you_, Ivan!"

Ivan officially freaked out. He then got an idea and dove for his closet, picking out a specific vibrator, the one that was exactly his size, and ran to the door, opening it, shoving the toy in Alfred's hands, and slamming the door again. "Use that, Alfred!"

There was whining and groaning on Alfred's side, but finally, Ivan's lover disappeared downstairs. He sighed with relief and flopped down on his bed, falling straight to sleep.

After a long nap, Ivan awoke to the sound of Alfred beating on the door, begging him to come out. Ivan groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. He was dreading this entire thing. He wanted it all to end. He loved sex, but he didn't want it constantly! And it didn't even feel like he was embarrassing or degrading Alfred anymore, and that was what he loved about their sex!

"Ivaaaaan! Vanya, pleeease! Open the doooor!"

Groaning, Ivan sighed and got up. He wasn't going to live through three days of this.

* * *

><p>After three days, Ivan noticed that throughout the hours, Alfred slowly, but surely, began to lose interest in the sex. On the morning of the third day, Ivan woke up, thinking he would wake up to Alfred riding him like the mornings before, but only woke up to America fussing with his iphone.<p>

"Morning," Ivan yawned, propping himself up on one arm and smiling to his lover. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good," Alfred shrugged, smiling softly to his lover. "Fuckin' exhausted after all that fucking sex. Dunno why I wanted it so damn bad."

"Mm, me either," Ivan replied, rolling onto his back and stretching. "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"_'_D fuckin' love that, babe," Alfred grinned, clicking his phone into standby mode and rolling over on top of Ivan comfortably. "I'm hungry. Want breakfast? I'll cook. No greasy shit, promise, I'll make you a good ol' fashioned American breakfast. Whole nine yards."

Ivan gave a dopey smile, leaning up to peck Alfred on the lips. "I would love that, sunflower."

"Kay, you just wait here, I'll bring it up to you," Alfred told him, planting a big wet kiss on Ivan's face before rolling out of bed and skipping down the stairs.

Watching Alfred skip down the stairs, Ivan smiled and laid back down, sighing softly. He liked this much better than any sex he could ever have.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: <strong> Thank you all so much for reading!

**Sneak Peek:** Loooove Machine


	44. Love Machine

In a bit of a hurry so I just have to update this real quick unu

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ivan, you ever heard of shibari?" Alfred asked, leaning over the back of the couch that the Russian was sitting on with a book.<p>

"Hm?" Ivan looked up, tired and exhausted from their two rounds earlier that day. "Alfred, I am not in the mood for sex. Those three days of nonstop sex last week did not do well for my health."

"Hey, I have no idea what happened, but it sure as hell wasn't my fault! Bet you drugged me or something. Commie." Alfred stuck his tongue out and flipped over the couch beside the Russian and clambered into his lap without a second thought. "I want you to tie me up."

"Alfred, I do that on Saturdays and Wednesdays. Wait one day."

"Nooooo, I mean I want you to tie me up...like, like until I can't move _at all_!" Alfred whined, looping his arms over Ivan's neck. "Please? Please, please, please, pleeeeeease?"

Ivan sighed and closed his book. "You are acting like a child, you know that?"

"Is that a yes?"

"...Da."

"Awesome!" Alfred planted a big fat kiss on Ivan's lips, hugging him tight. "See, I knew you weren't too lame or old for me like England said!"

"..._England_ said I was too 'lame and old' for you?"

"Yeah, and I'm saying he was wrong. God, learn to take a compliment."

"Bitch," Ivan muttered, leaning in for a kiss, hand sliding into Alfred's hair as his lover hugged him around the neck and cuddled up closely.

"Jerk," Alfred snapped back, gladly returning the kiss eagerly. He moaned enthusiastically, wiggling around in Ivan's lap. He deepened the kiss, moaning and wiggling his behind as he hugged and kissed the Russian happily. "We should do it now. You should tie me up on the bed and fuck me now."

"Mm, we shall see," Ivan chuckled, kissing back softly, stroking Alfred's cheek. "You will have to be on your best behavior, you know. Will you be good for your master~?"

"Fuck you. ...Yes." Alfred turned and snuggled up closely to his lover, cuddling up sweetly. Ivan liked when they cuddled, and Alfred did too, so he used it to his advantage.

Alfred did his best to be on his best behavior, cuddling with Ivan as they watched a movie. Alfred ended up dicking around on his phone after the second half. He'd seen it enough times to mouth the words along with the actors.

"Alfred are you even going to watch the movie?" Ivan pouted, poking Alfred's cheeks. "Stop playing that furious birds game."

"Angry Birds. And no. It's fun." Alfred continued playing the game, ignoring Ivan's pouts and whines for him to stop. "God, stop acting like a kid. S'not like I've seen it a million times. God."

"Give me your phone. I am revoking your game privileges."

"Fuck that."

Ivan snatched Alfred's phone and tossed it towards a wall. A sharp crack was heard. "There. Now it will not distract you from our cuddle time."

"Ivan, what the fuck!?" Alfred shouted, shoving Ivan back. "That was not cool! Now I'm probably gonna need a new phone!"

"Vanya wants cuddle time."

"Yeah, well, now Vanya can sleep on the couch."

Ivan growled and grabbed Alfred, throwing him over his shoulder as he got to his feet and brought him into the bedroom, tossing him on the bed unceremoniously without regard for Alfred's protests and shouts.

"Ivan not cool, _not cool_!" Alfred was starting to freak out as he was pressed down. His next protest was cut off by a long kiss, silencing him effectively. He was still freaking out, but he was feeling better now that Ivan had kissed him. It meant the other wasn't going to be _completely_ ruthless with him...

"Stay right here." Ivan then left the room, leaving Alfred alone and awkward on the bed. He sat with his legs beneath him on his knees and twiddled his thumbs as he waited. What the fuck was Ivan doing that it required leaving right in the middle of their hot makeout scene?

Ivan finally returned after what felt like an eternity. He carried rope with him, and his features curled up in a nasty grin. Alfred was a little...put off by it all. "Uh...what are you doing?

"No, seriously, Ivan, what are you doing?" Alfred demanded as there was no answer. The Russian simply began examining the rope. "Ivan I'm talking to you. Hey. Listen! Heeeeey. Hey. I said hey. Taaalk! Listen! You dick." Now he felt like Navi. Fuck. Fuuuuuuck.

"Shut up, Alfred," Ivan sighed, rolling his eyes with an over dramatic, exasperated exhale of air. "I'm going to tie you up, like you said. I briefly researched on my phone and I believe I can do this. It is just making geometric shapes, da?" Ivan could do that. Totally. If he remembered all his knot tying correctly, that is.

"Yeah, whatever, hurry up."

Ivan pushed Alfred up in a multitude of positions before he decided on having him on his knees with legs spread and hands behind his back. He got to tying, knotting off the ropes around Alfred's wrists and tying them to his back, looping the rope around his middle. He then crisscrossed it over his chest a couple times, over his shoulders and around his neck.

Alfred sat there patiently as multiple knots were tied over his body, making diamond shapes in the ropes over his skin, tight against his body. He soon found his legs being tied, knees bent so he couldn't stretch, and legs spread out with a slutty display of his vital regions.

When the rope ran out, Alfred could hardly move. He wiggled about and pouted. "Are you d- hey!" he yelped as big hands reached around and began toying with his nipples. "Hnng... A-ahh, st-stop, th-those are sensitive," he whimpered, twitching and wiggling under the Russian's cold touch.

"But you are so cute~" Ivan cooed, tweaking Alfred's nipples with a giggle at the American's cute little squeal of surprise. "You are squeaking like little piggy."

"Shut the fuck up with the piggy names, you know I hate that, nng," Alfred grumbled, gasping softly. His whole body lurching forward slightly. "Haah... I-Ivan, stop it! I'm a guy, guys should _not_ be that sensitive there..."

"But it is cute, I like it." Ivan huffed childishly, but let his hands wander elsewhere. "You know... I did get you a new toy a few days ago. But perhaps you do not want it. It would probably be hard to use all tied up like this anyway," he chuckled richly, pinching at America's sides and making him yelp.

"What? What toy is it?" Alfred turned his head curiously to look over his shoulder, sounding genuinely confused. Ivan hadn't bought anything new in a while, so he'd just assumed he wouldn't. "Tell me, come on! Can I use it tied up like this? Come on!"

Chuckling softly, Ivan gave the blonde a little smack on the ass, then tugged him down to the foot of the bed, ass facing out. "I will go get it. Keep your eyes closed." Ivan then shuffled out of the room, leaving Alfred alone.

Alfred waited patiently, sighing every ten seconds until he heard Ivan shuffling and dragging something behind him. He kept his eyes shut, as he had been told. "Ivan? What is that?" It sounded like something pretty heavy.

"Keep your eyes closed, don't look," Ivan urged. Alfred yelped as he felt something nudge at his hole. Had Ivan just gone to get some toys? It felt like a dildo. There was a moment as the toy was slicked with lube and the tip pushing into Alfred's hole.

"Ivan if it's just a dildo what's the point of making me close my ey-EEEEYAAAH!" Alfred shrieked in surprise as suddenly the dildo started moving in and out of him at a fast, mechanical speed. That was not Ivan moving it. "I-I-I-Iv-v-va-a-an, what the f-u-uh-uh-uck are you d-d-d-do-o-oing!" Alfred shouted, voice shaking with the shaking and vibrations that the dildo brought, his body moving with every thrust.

"It is a fucking machine! Do you like it?" Ivan giggled, clapping his hands together and turning the machine's speed up a notch. He seemed so amused by just the fact that he had been so successful in catching Alfred off guard.

"F-f-f-f-uh-uh-uh-ck y-y-yooh-ooh-ooh!"

Ivan giggled and just upped the speed on the machine again. He adjusted the dildo slightly in it's motions to hit Alfred's sweet spot on every thrust. Alfred's annoyed grunts and shouts of surprise and discomfort soon melted into moans and cries of pleasure with every thrust. "You seem to be enjoying it now," Ivan giggled, moving up onto the bed and undoing his pants and pulled his cock out, kneeling beside Alfred's head and pressing his shaft between Alfred's lips. "I need some pleasure too."

Groaning, Alfred, parted his lips and sucked Ivan into his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking sweetly. He was starting to sweat buckets by now in such a short time. His eyes rolled back in his head and he came with a cry, arching his back. It was starting to hurt a bit with the toy still moving. "C-can you turn it down until I get h-hard again?" he mumbled, pulling off of Ivan's length, breathing hard and panting against the sensitive flesh.

Nodding, Ivan moved over to slow the machine to it's slowest setting before returning to Alfred and placing his cock back at his lips, where it was eagerly swallowed and sucked at by his lover. The Russian moaned and held Alfred's head closer, hips starting to thrust into his mouth. "You are so good at this," the Russian breathed, groaning loudly.

In only a matter of minutes Alfred was hard against, pulling off of Ivan's cock and panting hard. "V-Vanya, turn it up, it's not enough," he whined. His request was granted and he started moaning louder, going back to sucking Ivan's shaft as he tried to spread his legs wider, though the ropes made him unable, and started bucking back on the toys.

Ivan came with a low moan, filling Alfred's mouth with his cum. As his member softened he pulled out, moaning at the sight of his lover licking his lips and swallowing the generous amount of seed in his mouth. The Russian smirked and pulled back, moving to fist Alfred's cock and bring him a second orgasm. It was only fair, he couldn't leave him hanging like that.

Alfred cried out, arching his back and wiggling in his binds with every thrust and stroke. He came after a few minutes, going limp and whoozy from all the pleasure. "I-Ivan, I'm dizzy," he admitted, mumbling and wiggling as the machine kept fucking him.

Smirking, Ivan turned the machine off and pulled it out of Alfred, leaning down and kissing his nose. "Fun, da? That was expensive, so no more big theatrical toys for now." Alfred could only mumbled and nod to let the other know he had even heard him. With that, Ivan giggled and gave Alfred a little nuzzle before getting up and pulling up his pants, leaving the room and Alfred alone.

It took Alfred a moment- more like ten minutes- to realize that Ivan wasn't coming back. "Ivan? Ivan... Ivan! Dammit come untie me!"


	45. Kitchen Blade

**Shadow: **Hey ya'll c: Sorry I didn't update, I was hugely swamped. I promise it won't happen again uvu

**WARNINGS:** Inappropriate use of kitchen utensils

* * *

><p>"Hng...are you sure we should be using...uh...those?"<p>

"Shhh, everything is fine..."

"Ow!" Alfred yelped and sat up, shoving Ivan away. He lay on the kitchen table, legs spread and face red as his chest heaved for air, arousal out for the world to see and...a few eating utensils stuck in his ass. Handle first, of course. Ivan wasn't _that_ crazy. Possibly. Not like Alfred could die from.

"It hurts!" Alfred huffed, sitting up awkwardly, only to yelp as that jostled and shifted the utensils inside of him. He had about...he lost count. Possibly seven. "Hng..." One of the knives' handles was sticking right up against his sweet spot and he just couldn't get over the pleasure it was bringing him... Embarrassing pleasure. From a butter knife. ...'s handle.

"It doesn't hurt, you are just a baby!" Ivan huffed, cheeks puffing out childishly. "Sit down, let me finish putting them in." Who had suggested this again? He couldn't remember... They were about to have kitchen sex when Alfred complained about sitting on a fork... Oh yeah, it was Ivan who had started it, he remembered now.

"Well- it- it's feels weird!" Alfred snapped back, face red and squirming where he sat. "It's metal and cold-" Well, hot now... "Get them out!" he whined, puffing his cheeks out just as childishly as Ivan had, if not more.

"No. I am putting all of them in," Ivan huffed, pushing Alfred back down to the table and proceeding to push the handles of eating utensils (that Alfred would _never ever ever_ use again) inside of Alfred, spreading his asshole open. he was left with the lingering, meshed thoughts of _'oh shit my ass is never closing again what if he accidentally puts the wrong end in he's going to kill me kinda oh god that feels good shit I hate him'_.

"I-Ivan, seriously," Alfred whimpered, whining and trying to close his legs, only to yelp as his legs were pried open once more, forcefully, and jostling the utensils inside him once more. "Ahhn... Y-you can't, it's so weird... O-ow! I think one of the knives is in too far, I can almost feel the sharp part!"

"Shhh," Ivan hushed, locating the butter knife that was sliding a little too far inside of the America and adjusting it. "See, I fixed it?" He slowly slid in a couple more, making Alfred hiss and groan with the mixed signals of pleasure and burn. "See, I got all of them in! You should be proud." And now, he was going to fuck Alfred with the little bundle of utensils. He gripped then as well as he could and started to pump the little bundle in and out, grinning as Alfred's face had a mix of horrified looks, then one of terror, and then one of coital bliss, mixing up all between the three looks.

Ivan tsked and started fucking Alfred with the handles quickly. He was careful not to let the knives cut him, he didn't want Alfred's asshole torn open. That would be fun for neither of them. "You can be such a baby sometimes..."

He hummed and gripped Alfred's cock with one hand as he thrust the handle of the toys in and out with the other. "Ivan- ahhn, p-please..." he whimpered, tongue hanging out as his body twitched with pleasure, with horror that his cock was leaking. He couldn't believe he liked this! Well, _he_ didn't like this, but his body did, and that was not okay! His body was so not allowed to like what he wasn't cool with!

"Please what, hm? You need to be specific."

"Fuck you!" Alfred snapped, yelping and arching his back as the handles in his ass slammed against his prostate. "O-okay, okay! Please take it out, take them out, please!" He was terrified to think what long lasting damage Ivan could cause... He could only be thankful that Ivan hadn't done it purposefully already...

Smirking, Ivan slowly pulled the utensils out and deposited them in the sink. "Hold up your legs and beg for it." He began undoing his pants, pulling himself out and stroking himself. "Mmm... Come on, I am waiting~"

Alfred took a few breaths and hooked his hands under his knees with a whimper. "P-please, Ivan... Please fuck me- no more weird sex shit, just fuck me!"

"Alright." Ivan smirked and settled between Alfred's legs, rubbing the tip of his cock against Alfred's fluttering hole. He slowly fed his cock into him, moaning at how Alfred practically sucked him in. "Mmm, feeling good as usual~" he purred, stroking Alfred's inner thighs as he rolled his hips in, groaning as Alfred clamped down on him tightly.

"Fuck- ahnn..." Alfred groaned, shivering and snapping his legs around Ivan's waist. "Shit, please... Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" He tried to lean up to grab Ivan's hair, only to be shoved back down.

"We will go at my pace- now shut up," Ivan growled, shoving Alfred against the table and rocking into him, rough and fast inside the other, making Alfred moan and cry, whimpering and exclaiming in shouts and curses. Ivan liked to make him suffer in his pleasure, and he hated and loved it all at the same time. Alfred hated loving it- and he loved hating it. He was giving himself a headache with all the thinking.

Oh wait, that was his head knocking against the table.

Ivan groaned, picking Alfred up, keeping Alfred up with his legs around his waist, moving him over and pinning him to a wall. "Mmm... You're so tight and hot inside," he purred, putting his hand between them and dragging the very tip of his finger against Alfred's cock. "Come on, beg me to cum. You are leaking, you want it bad, hm~?" Ivan leaned in, licking Alfred's lips with the tip of his tongue, grinding sharply inside him and rubbing up against his prostate.

"Fuck you! Fuck me hard, fuck me, please, let me cum, I need to cum, you fuckass!" Alfred screamed, hands digging through Ivan's hair as he bucked down on his thick cock, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks from the continual abuse to his sweet spot. he couldn't take anymore, he needed to cum, and bad, _soon_.

Ivan smirked and started fucking Alfred harder, thrusting in hard and fast. He groaned as Alfred clamped down on him tightly, leaving him convulsing around Ivan's cock as he came, cum spraying between them. Ivan groaned and rolled into him deeper, sighing softly and hips twitching as he came, cum spilling out around his cock. "Mmm... That was wonderful~ How about another round soon?"

"Fuck you, get out of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek: <strong>Horror movies


	46. Bloody Killer

"I'm not gonna get scared, I promise!" Alfred exclaimed, whining and hanging on the Russian's arm and gripping tight to keep from being thrown off. "Please, please, please, please! Just one, come on, I won't get scared at all! It's not like it's gonna last more than an hour, maybe an hour and a half!"

"Knowing you, we will be done in twenty minutes."

"No way! Come on, please? Pleeeeease?"

"...Fine." Ivan sighed and nodded, letting Alfred cheer and drag him over to the couch. He got comfortable, waiting for Alfred to hold up his choice of movie. Bloody Killer 3. This was going to be a wonderful night. Ivan checked the weather cast on his phone, where, lo and behold, just like the news had been predicting all week, there was going to be a thunderstorm that night. Alfred had absolutely wonderful timing. Sometimes it was just too much to take sometimes how bad his timing was.

"I am not saving you from your own conceited delusions of how the murderer is hiding in your closet," Ivan commented clearly before the movie started as Alfred cuddled in close under his arm. He wasn't about to play babysitter to his lover, and he wanted him to know that explicitly.

Alfred groaned and rolled his eyes indignantly. "Pfft, I'm not gonna be scared. I'm a hero, heroes are never scared. Not to mention the movie isn't real! I can discern between reality and fantasy, Ivan."

"Oh? What about An American Haunting? And Haunting in Connecticut? Or Paranormal Activity?"

"Hey, _hey_. Those were all based on true stories. This one isn't."

"Dawn of the Dead, I Am Legend, Mirrors, 28 Days Later _and_ 28 Weeks Later, The Last Exorcism, Quarantine-"

"_Okay_, christ, I get the point! But this is a slasher film, not a zombie or a demon or a ghost movie!"

"Insanitarium, Asylum, Scream series, Final Destination series, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Friday the 13th, My Bloody Valentine, Splice-"

"Shut up, okay, we're watching it." Alfred puffed his cheeks out and turned the television on, switching it to the DVD playing and fast forwarding to the menu.

"Alfred, I will keep listing off titles."

"Yeah, well do it in your head so I can watch the movie." Alfred huffed and rolled his eyes. Honestly, he didn't get that scared... Besides, what sort of hero would he be if he got scared at every horror movie there was? Not to mention this was a slasher film! He could handle slasher films. They weren't based on true stories and they weren't _that_ suspenseful.

That what was Alfred told himself, until halfway through the movie and he was blubbering and screaming in terror in Ivan's lap. Ivan, who was being as smug as ever, kept saying things like 'I told you so' and 'I knew this would happen'. And other poisonous phrases Alfred hated to hear. But those ones were the worst.

By the time the movie was over, Alfred was a trembling mess in Ivan's arms. As the credits rolled had wiped his eyes furiously and looked up at the Russian, "Ivan, will you carry me to bed?" He was scared- but he wouldn't admit it. He'd already lost his pride during the entire movie over and over again with every scream, he just wanted to prove he could be manly again. While still securing himself safely in his lover's arms.

"Alfred, there is no serial killer waiting in your closet, you can walk on your own," Ivan sighed, climbing to his feet...only for Alfred to yank him back down and cling tightly to his chest. "Ugh... Alright, I will carry you. But I need to get up first." When Alfred tentatively let him go he got to his feet once more and hefted Alfred into his arms. "You are such a big baby..." he muttered, shaking his head and rubbing Alfred's back as he carried them to the bedroom.

"'M not a baby," Alfred muttered, grunting as he was dropped on the bed unceremoniously. "Promise if a serial killer comes you'll protect me."

Ivan made a face as he took his seat on the bed beside Alfred and tugged him under his arm. "I promise if a serial killer comes I will protect you." Though in all honesty, Alfred would probably end up shooting the guy before he could do anything to lift a finger of help. Lord knew Alfred had three guns within six feet of him right then.

"You really, really promise?" Alfred asked childishly as he leaned against Ivan's chest, drawing an indistinct pattern in his t-shirt with a finger.

"Da." Ivan smiled and kissed the top of Alfred's head as they hunkered down in the covers and were soon enough falling right to sleep, lulled by the rhythmic sound of the pattering rain dropping heavily on the roof outside.

Everything seemed like it was going to turn out a lot better than expected. Ivan thought he might actually get some sleep tonight. He and Alfred were spooning, as per usual, with Alfred curled up in his arms, and everything seemed to be going by as they often did, with Ivan and his usual insomniac tendencies he was just cuddling close to Alfred and wandering his thoughts.

Halfway through the night when Ivan was between snoozes, the thunder started. It awoke Alfred immediately, a small cry of surprise and terror, alerting Ivan to his lover's distress. "Alfred?" he murmured groggily, lifting his head slightly. He grunted as Alfred turned around and hugged him around the middle, nearly squeezing the life out of him with his tremendous strength. He growled and attempted to pry Alfred's arms off...only for him to squeeze tighter. "Alfred, did you have a bad dream?"

A weak whimper answered him and the scrape of Alfred's hair moving against his night shirt noted him of the America's positive response. He sighed and began stroking Alfred's wheat blonde hair, humming softly to him. "Shh, my dear... Just a bit of thunder." A crack of lightning lit up the sky outside the window and thunder soon followed. He growled defensively as Alfred flinched against him, as if angry at the storm outside for daring to scare his lover.

"I'm scared..." Alfred sniffled, burying his face in Ivan's broad chest, beginning to shake. It hurt his pride more than he cared to know, admitting his fear to the Russian. But Ivan wouldn't tease him or make fun of him, right? They were at a stage in their relationship where they didn't have to worry about petty vendettas...weren't they?

"I know, love, I know. Hush, try and calm down." Ivan soothing accent and his cool hands petting his hair made Alfred relax substantially, it calmed him to the point he could hardly even register there was still cracking thunder outside his window. Ivan always had such a good hand for soothing him. Well, either soothing or riling up, he used both talents to his advantage. "Feel better?" Ivan whispered, hand sliding down to brush Alfred's cheek with his thumb. "I can't have you acting like scared little kitten, da?" he giggled, leaning in to peck Alfred's temple, only annoying the American.

"Shut up," Alfred murmured, shoving the Russian down onto his back and sliding along his body, straddling him properly and leaning their bodies tight together, skin flush against one another and faces close enough for breath to mingle.

"Ohh~ Looking to sex to solve our problems, are we?"

"Shut up," Alfred repeated, words having a little more bite now. He kissed the Russian, feet drawing up and toes curling in with the rush it gave him, gasping as cold hands distracted him just enough for Ivan to plunge his tongue into Alfred's mouth and completely dominate the kiss. Their tongues tumbled together, rolling over one another, trying to get on top.

Alfred finally ended up on top again, grinding against his lover, rolling his hips down, moaning softly as the friction sent tiny shocks up his body, making him tremble and shiver. Another crack of thunder went unheard by him, too distracted by the illustrious feelings emerging from his body to pay attention, even as a sharp blast of lightning, followed by more thunder, lit up the room from the open window.

Licking his lips, Ivan looked up with half lidded eyes, admiring the sweaty form above him, flushed from anger and frustration, the fear of the storm completely disappeared, leaving room for the sexual energy to come flooding in, and Ivan couldn't have seen such a more beautiful sight to top off his night, or a more appropriate atmosphere for their little after dark romp.

Alfred's toes curled at the initial penetration, no preparation or warning for either of them as he sat back and sunk all the way down his hiss of pain drowned out by the thunder outside. There was no lube to guide the process like it usually did, making it rough and heated friction, burning the both of them in the worst and best way.

Eventually, Ivan tired of the slow pace and tossed Alfred back, pinning him to the bed and hiking his legs up so far he doubled over before he started to slide in and out of him at a brutally fast pace, leaving Alfred screaming, still blocked out by the thunder. It was becoming so frequent, the lightning so bright Ivan could hardly even see Alfred besides the soft glimpses he gained between cracks, making it seem almost ethereal and insubstantial to reality.

Everything was silent under the sound of the thunder, dwarfed and muzzled, but at the same time the thunder was far away and distant to the both of them, their own pleasure blocking it from their minds.

Ivan was getting dizzy. The light and the flashing was giving him a headache. He caught a glimpse between flashes of Alfred arching his back and felt him tighten up considerably, signaling him of his orgasm. It took Ivan longer, having to close his eyes and drive in harder, deeper, until finally he could come when the thunder stopped rumbling and the sky outside was dark for the moment.

He and Alfred collapsed in a sweaty pile among their blankets, nestled close to each other as they panted and reached out to grope one another, searching for comfort and post coital touch. Soon situated under the blankets, they curled up, heads hidden by sheets from the blinding lightning still flashing across the walls and lighting up the room from outside, the thunder following not soon after.

"Ivan?" Alfred murmured, eyes closed, breaths evened out and chest rising in tempered lengths.

"Mm?"

"You're...I guess I..." Alfred struggled with his soft words, unable to get them out.

"I know," Ivan finished for him, not needing to hear the rest, or even demanding to hear it. "Now sleep, my little sunflower. You've had a long day." Ivan didn't return what Alfred had given to him without words. It was better off it unsaid.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek: <strong>Flashbacks


	47. Nightmare's Dream

From now on I'm going to be updating a little more frequently than once a week- we're in the home stretch c:_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Spread your legs nice and wide... Yes, that is it..." Ivan bit back curses and angry exclamations, knowing if he shouted and complained it would only make it worse on himself. He shuddered in disgust at the hands on his thighs, pressing him down against the horse's leather saddle and hips down on the lacquered wood phallus inside him. Mongolia called it a lingham, something he'd bought from people in a place very different from Ivan's home.<em>

_Ivan hated the feeling as the horse bounced him and Mongolia, making him cry out with every movement, the lingham driving inside him harder. It was difficult to even think about enjoying it even if it were consensual, since it was made of wood... But the wood was smoothed over with something odd, and it still worried the young Russian; what if he got splinters inside..._there_? What if it gave him an infection? What if, what if... He could think of a million scenarios. He was just waiting for it to go wrong._

_"You are enjoying it, yes?" Ivan grit his teeth and clenched his jaw. He refused to respond. Both out of fear and resentment. "Children should answer their elders." Ivan cried out as big hands gripped his thighs and squeezed. It hurt, but he squeezed his mouth shut and refused to make any other noises._

_Mongolia tsk'd and shook his head, one hand controlling the horse by the reigns and tapped its flank with his foot. "Too bad. We can resolve this when we return back to camp." Ivan bit out a few obscenities in Russian, in a small rebellion against the empire. Like it mattered... But it did make him feel a little better._

_With every bounce of the horse the lingham moved deeper inside of Ivan, and he just tried to get through the ride. It was like being forced to stretch in one position for too long, and soon you were too tired to hold it up, but you couldn't stop. That was what it was like. Painfully obvious he couldn't stop, but he needed it too, lest he go insane._

_Ivan gladly jumped off the horse, yanking the lingham from his behind with a groan. He fell to his knees, shaking with bitter cold and anger. He hated to know he was so helpless underneath the empire that held so much power above him. He looked up at the empire that stood over him, mirth plentiful in his dark eyes. Ivan cursed at him from the ground._

_"We can take care of that filthy mouth of yours..." Ivan yelped as Mongolia grabbed him by the arm and yanked him to his feet violently._

Ivan sat up in bed, panting and face red with the tears streaking down his cheeks even in his sleep. He turned and shook Alfred from his sleep, wiping at his face. "Alfred... Alfred, please, wake up. I need to talk to someone..." Alfred just groaned and yanked a pillow over his head. It made Ivan's heart ache. ...Wherever his heart was at that moment (probably the freezer since Alfred had a habit of popping it out and hiding it places now). "Alfred, please, I had a nightmare..."

"Mnnnmm..." Alfred groaned and finally pulled his head out from under the pillow. "Whut?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his messy hair. If it were any other time, Ivan would have thought it cute. But it wasn't the right time. He grabbed Alfred and hugged him tight to his chest, whimpering softly.

"Unf!" Alfred grunted and sighed, slowly sliding his arms around Ivan's neck and kissing his cheek. "Wanna talk about it?" It had been a while since Ivan had had a nightmare... He knew he had to deal with it somehow. He just really wished it wasn't at three in the morning.

Ivan nodded childishly and snuggled his nose into the nape of Alfred's neck. "Okay," Alfred murmured as they sway slightly in one another's arms, "talk."

"I dreamed about one of the times he would take me out on the horse," Ivan murmured, sighing heavily, "he'd have a phallus underneath me and while we road it would penetrate me." He bit his lip and squeezed Alfred a little harder. "I hate to remember it..."

"Then let's just not talk about it...okay?" Alfred murmured, kissing Ivan's cheek and moving back to lay them down. "Come on... It'll make you feel better. You want to have sex and make you forget it? You can do that weird thing about power...or whatever. Would that help?"

It took the Russian a moment to think, before he nodded slowly. "Da... I think it would." He hated the nightmares... But Alfred helped him, just touching him, just being able to hold him. It all helped him to be able to forget those sorts of things.

Alfred kissed Ivan softly on the lips and pulled them down so he was laying down. "Come on, just take control, okay?" he laid back and smiled lazily up at his lover, who gladly pinned him and ground down against his hips, already taking charge. Ivan had no problem with taken control, it was giving it up he hated. Of course, very rarely did Alfred ever ask him to give up control anymore.

Ivan pulled Alfred's legs up around his hips and rubbed his thickening shaft against Alfred's inner thigh, sliding it down to his crease and rubbing against the hole. "Thank you, Alfred," he murmured, kissing down Alfred's neck. He spit into his hand and lubed up the head of his cock before he pressed in slowly. Alfred just grunted below him and clung tight, staying close. It was better to let Ivan do as he wished and bear through the pain than to force him to wait.

Ivan went slow, but definitely forceful, driving into Alfred rough and frustratingly slow. It was like his dick was crawling into Alfred's ass. Alfred wiped that thought from his mind; too creepy, and quite possibly nightmare inducing. Even so, Alfred found it irritating that Ivan was going so slow. He should be careful, yes, but he didn't need to go at a glacier's pace.

"You can hurry up," Alfred murmured, pulling Ivan down for a kiss and rolling down on his shaft. "I'm not gonna break, jackass."

Snorting in annoyance, coy smile breaking onto the Russian's features, he kissed Alfred back and hugged him tight as his hips began pistoning in and out, striking Alfred's prostate dead on. He thrust his tongue into Alfred's mouth, tasting him inside and out.

Alfred moaned and clutched Ivan's shoulders, rolling down on his thrusts, crying out with every strike to his sweet spot. It wasn't the best sex that they had ever had, but it was good enough to happen, and that was all that mattered to Alfred. Ivan was content with just burying his nose into Alfred's hair and pretending he was fucking him in a field of sunflowers; that seemed to get the blood flowing faster.

It didn't take long before they were both spent, flopped out on the bed and staring at the ceiling, both panting heavily. "Feel better?" Alfred asked with a lazy smile as he rolled onto his side, supporting his head on his arm. "We need to get you weened off the crazy- it's not healthy."

"I am not crazy, I am traumatized."

"They can both lead to the same thing, right?"

Rolling his eyes, Ivan yanked Alfred under his arm and pulled the blankets up taut around them. He snuggled Alfred close, desperately needing the contact. "I just want you to hold me. I feel better when you do." The confession made Alfred smile and nod, arms wrapping around Ivan's neck. It made Ivan wonder if there could ever be more to their relationship. Marriage, union, anything else to bring them _closer_. He fell right back to sleep with enacting those thoughts at the front of his mind. _'Maybe...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong> Proposal


	48. First Time Isn't Really Charmed

**Shadow:** Sorry about the huge wait, but here it is. We're in the final stretch, you guys c':

* * *

><p>Matthew had been about to sit down and eat his brownies and get himself professionally baked when he brother came knocking. He hated that whenever he was trying to have a nice, relaxing evening, Alfred came to fuck it all up. He got up and let his brother in, who was looking rather stony. "What now, eh?"<p>

Alfred wouldn't say. He just sat down and stared down into his lap, unsure of what to do. He looked like something was weighing heavy on his mind. Matthew sighed and took a seat beside him. His brownies and plans of flying high would have to be staved off for now…

"Hey, tell me." Matthew crossed his arms and his legs, awaiting Alfred's words. He was actually somewhat eager to hear how he and Ivan had fucked up once more. It was always amusing to hear about how Ivan left his vodka bottles in he bathtub and how Ivan go mad at Alfred for leaving McDonald's wrappers all around he house, Coke cans and bottles of soda all around. Matthew had almost come to endear the time his brother spent complaining to him. He just wished it wouldn't interfere with his plans...

Alfred's words were so soft that Matthew didn't here him the first time. He ordered his brother to speak up and his eyes went wide as he registered the words. "Ivan asked me to marry him..." The Canadian wasn't sure he'd actually heard Alfred right.

"C-come again?"

"Ivan. Proposal. Marriage. Me. Him. I punched him in the face. He wants us to get married."

"You punched him in the face?!"

"What was I supposed to do?!"

"_Not_ punch him in the face!"

Alfred shrugged and crossed his arms like a child. He didn't like the thought. He hated the fact that Ivan wanted to take their relationship that far. It seemed surreal. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay with Ivan if he wanted to put rings on their fingers. Sex, living together (practically, anyway), everything else... But a ring and a piece of paper? To say _'We as the state recognize you as a union_'? No. He wasn't going to do it.

"I just can't do it, Mattie. I can fuck him and live with him and kiss him and shit like that, but...I can't do it." Alfred shook his head and groaned. "I guess... I don't know, I just... I don't know what to say to him when he gets down on his knees and holds my hands and demands that we tie the knot."

Matthew smiled weakly and patted his brother on the shoulder. That was actually very sweet of Ivan... "I can see why you wouldn't want to. You're scared, I understand. It's okay to be scared. I'm sure he was scared too." He rubbed his brother's shoulder, smiling softly.

"He shouldn't be the one scared. I shouldn't be the one scared. Neither of us should be scared. I just don't want this to happen." Alfred seemed to be having a serious crisis.

"Maybe you should call him..." Matthew whispered as he took Alfred's hand and gave him a squeeze. "You need a nice long talk with him. And some make up sex. I mean, you punched him in the face. Go make up with him." The Canadian grunted as his brother fell into his arms. "It's alright, Al..."

"I know, I know... Make up with him. But... I'm not the marrying type, Mattie. Can we even...get married? Is that okay? Between countries?" Alfred seemed...confused and angry at the same time. Those sorts of things always went hand in hand, especially with Alfred...

"They can, Al... But you don't have to do it as countries. You could just do it as...as Ivan and Alfred." Matthew brushed the hair out of his brother's eyes and smiled softly to him. "Call him."

Alfred sighed, looking stony. He sat up and shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. "...You got a phone I could use?"

Ivan was nursing his wound, ice pack to his face when Alfred returned home. The meet up was awkward and hesitant. "Would you like dinner?" he asked, taking the ice off his jaw. "There are leftovers in the fridge... I made enough for you in case you came home." And enough to eat as a second meal in case he didn't.

Alfred didn't go to the fridge, sitting down on the couch and grabbing Ivan and then promptly smacking their lips together. He kissed him hard, and it bumped Ivan's obvious bruise. Not very graceful.

While he was confused, Ivan most certainly didn't complain. Might as well go along with it. He kissed back and slid his arms around Alfred's wait, leaning against the back of the couch to gain more leverage and pushed him down, moaning against his lips. "Ahh... Alfred?"

"Don't say anything, asshole," Alfred muttered as he patted Ivan's shoulder, yanking him down to another kiss, harder this time. He moaned as he ground up against him, bucking their hips together. "Just wanna fuck and make-up, alright? None of this feeling bullshit." He didn't wanna hear it.

That was...discouraging to hear. But Ivan didn't argue with his chance to return their relationship to normality. If...this could be considered normal. Ivan decided not to think about that and instead just kissed, rough and fast, trying to speed things up. Alfred obviously wanted to just get to the sex, and Ivan had no qualms against that.

"Mmmmnn..." Alfred whined against Ivan's lips, gripping his face and biting his tongue, then his bottom lip. "Come on, I want it, ya asshole," Alfred muttered as he yanked Ivan closer against him, mewling softly. "Your dick in my ass. Now. I want it." He started to toss off his clothing. Ivan still just seemed...confused by how fast this was moving.

Nodding and tossing away their clothes, Ivan sat up to go get the lube, but was yanked back down. He yelped and flushed angrily, not happy that he was being prevented from running to get what they needed for sex. Did Alfred want this or not?

"Spit," Alfred demanded as he flipped them around with Ivan beneath him. "Can't wait. Use spit." He didn't want to wait for Ivan either, so he spat into his own hands and reached around to slather it around Ivan's cock and slick him up enough to slide his shaft between his cheeks and against his hole. "Ahh... It's a l-little tight, but...shit." He groaned as he slowly slid down his cock, whimpering at the painful friction and stretch.

"You're an idiot," Ivan hissed, sitting up to kiss at Alfred's eyes and holding him, nuzzling against him and trying to comfort him. He kissed Alfred comfortingly, trying to show him the more tender side. He smiled against Alfred's lips, moaning softly and rolling up against him, pushing even deeper inside him. He moaned, burying his face into Alfred's neck, trying to find the perfect position to be in while Alfred rode him.

"Yeah well so are you, you dumb." While not the best comeback, Ivan just laughed and kissed him eagerly as he helped him to ride, leaning back down and looking up at Alfred with a calm, hazy smile. Alfred looked beautiful like this, and the uncomfortable, thick feeling in the atmosphere. It was slowly dissipating, giving way to the warmth and the heat of the sex.

Alfred arched his back, leaning down and kissing Ivan with a moan. He mewled against his lips, adjusting his hips and feeling every single touch and brush up against his inner walls. He loved the feeling; he just wished...there weren't so many feelings involved. Even if he himself couldn't deny what he had for Ivan, however little it was.

Ivan flushed at the sight and slid a hand through Alfred's hair, yanking him down into a harder kiss, bucking his hips up and making Alfred cry out. And accidentally bite his tongue. He grunted in pain and pulled away, hand over his mouth. "Dammit, Alfred..."

"Dude, you surprised me, don't pull that crap."

Rolling his eyes and curling his tongue, looking for blood as he attempted to get into the mood again at the same time. Just a minor setback. He gripped Alfred's waist and started to roll his hips up into him, pushing up simultaneously to help him move on his own. Alfred really was beautiful... It was amazing just how much the situation could change in thirty seconds. It made Ivan ponder how much time meant. Then he realized he should stop because there were more important things on hand.

They found their rhythm, and soon Alfred was closer against him, their temples touching and breath mingling hot and heavy between their skin. Their lips brushed briefly, noses bumping, but never evolved into a full kiss. It was better that they just enjoyed their sexual expressions for now. The soft cuddling and kissing and longing looks could be saved for afterwards.

They continued like that, for what felt like hours, bodies moving in slow tandem, slow and meaningful in a way that made Ivan's body heat up beyond what was probably normal. In the last throes of pleasure he grabbed Alfred and gave him a proper kiss, just before he came, filling him up, semen dripping out around him.

Alfred required his own little method of shoving Ivan down and riding him harder and faster, rubbing up against his sweet spot before he came. Ivan was good; he let him do as he wished. He wasn't about to deny Alfred his orgasm just because he'd already reached his end.

Hand wrapped around his cock, Alfred came rather explosively, groaning and tossing his head back as his body convulsed and twitched. "Sh-shit...ahhh..." He then promptly collapsed on top of Ivan, whining and curling up on his torso.

Holding back his giggles, Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred and reached for the blanket that was draped across the top of the couch. "Come, on, let's cuddle," he urged, chuckling softly and wrapping them up in the fluffy comforter. Alfred gladly wrapped himself around Ivan's body and got comfortable, yanking the comforter close to keep in the heat.

"Hey, so..." Alfred snuggled up a little closer, nuzzling against Ivan's neck and looking out over the blanket. "Wanna talk about...uh...what happened?" he whispered, glancing out the open window that was letting in a draft. "I mean, I overreacted. Let me start by apologizing. Sorry I punched you in the face...and stuff."

There was silence for a moment, only the sound of traffic and general 'New York' sounds that came from the window. Ivan thought he heard a mugging. Eh. "Thank you for apologizing... I admit, I... I jumped the gun, a little." Ivan didn't even have a ring. He had just gotten down on his knee, taken Alfred's hands and professed his desire the marry him. He felt like his sister. And that made him shudder at the thought. Why did that thought have to come up?

"I'm not ready for that sort of thing... Alright? And I know that...we can do it, but, I'm not- I can't." Alfred covered his face and turned away, embarrassed. "I'm not the marrying type, alright? So... Don't expect me to be up in arms, professing just how glad I am that you asked. Because I'm not like that. I..."

"You need your freedom. I know." Ivan pulled Alfred's hands away and greeted his shy eyes with a soft, calmed smile. He planted a reassuring kiss on Alfred's temple, then his cheeks, his nose, finally his lips. "You are like those eagles you proudly display on your crest. You are not to be caged. And I can respect that." The best thing was to wait until Alfred was ready to settle. And Ivan would be more than happy to be there for him when he was.

Alfred looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Really? Thank you, Ivan. Thank you, Vanya, so much." He pressed a warm and needy kiss to the Russian, arms wrapping around his neck and holding him tight. "I don't want to lose you over something like this. I want you to know while I don't wanna get married or anything... I really, really want to stay with you." He kissed Ivan's cheek this time, more sweet than anything else.

Ivan felt the words choke in his throat. Should he say them? He ran the risk of losing Alfred if he did. He decided to keep his mouth shut. But he said them in his head. Gladly. "Thank you, that means so much to me..." He kissed Alfred's temple and leaned back, starting to relax. He realized just how...tense he had been. It was incredibly relieving.

"It means a lot to me too that you're so willing to respect my boundaries." It felt...nice to have such a serious conversation with Ivan. Serious and still lighthearted. Wait, that didn't make sense...

While Alfred was pondering his own thoughts, Ivan was looking out the window, the heat of the night slowly rolling in. It was settling down, as much as New York could. And it was time for them to settle down as well. Albeit, not quite as much as Ivan wanted. But he supposed a quiet night was as close as he could get, right about then.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong> Yet another proposal c':


	49. Revelation

**Shadow:** Almost done c: I'm so glad you're all with me on this, guys...just bear with me ;u; One more chap after this, and we're done, completely.

* * *

><p>"Oh...oh...fuck...ahhh...!" Every mewl was punctuated by a thrust (or perhaps the other way around) as the bed shook and knocked against the wall. Ivan had a headache, but he continued to pound into Alfred regardless of the noise that made his head rattle painfully. His head throbbed, but he went on. He couldn't just stop because of a headache, that would be rude to Alfred. Not to mention he'd be blueballing both of them. Mostly himself.<p>

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuuuuuck!" Alfred hooked his legs tightly around Ivan and mewled desperately as his sweet spot was struck every time, arching his back off the bed and eyes rolling back in his head. Ivan thought it was rather vanilla... But Alfred was entitled to enjoy himself with anything.

It wasn't that Ivan wasn't...enjoying himself. He certainly was. But weeks ago (months?) he had been turned down on his proposition, very violently he might add, and they had returned to normality. But they'd lost that...spark, once more. Alfred had been retreating, hardly allowing any kinky exploits in their sex life. He seemed scared that if they went down those roads again then Ivan would try and pop the question once more.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeeeeee!" Alfred cried out, demanding Ivan move faster and harder, though the tight grip he had around Ivan's waist and neck was rather detrimental to those requests. Ivan couldn't move any further back to shove in harder with how tight he was being held. Sometimes he just didn't understand Alfred... "Fuck me harder you asshole!"

"Alfred, really, stop," Ivan snapped, giving the American a smack on the ass. "At least don't call me names when you are the one prohibiting me from fucking you as hard as you need." Ivan sighed and decided to pull out and roll over. He wasn't exactly in the mood anymore... He had tried, but he just couldn't.

"What!?" Alfred's face went red with what was probably anger and embarrassment. Was he thinking he had driven Ivan away with his vulgarity and his embarrassing vocality? Ivan wasn't sure, but that was probably it. "Why? Ivan, why? ...Ow." And the blueballs started. Ivan was feeling it too.

"I'm not in the mood," Ivan muttered as he pulled a pillow over his face. He grunted as Alfred slid on top of him and promptly guided his cock right back inside him, despite how it was actually starting to soften up. "What are you doing? I don't want to, anymore, Alfred."

"Please?" Alfred whined, rolling on the shaft inside him and throwing his head back as he was able to get some friction to his sweet spot almost immediately. "Please, just help me cum, then we can go to bed and- and...please..." His eyes were watering. He was desperate.

Ivan sighed and nodded, sliding his hand onto Alfred's hip and then onto his cock. "Alright, I know... You don't want there to be any animosity between us. Let's just finish up, alright? But then I want to sleep." Alfred looked like he wanted to continue that particular part of the conversation. But they let it go and went on with their fucking once more.

Alfred didn't take long, rocking faster and harder, spurred on by Ivan's occasional thrust up inside him. He came with a sharp cry, string of semen shooting out onto Ivan's chest. He flushed with a sheepish smile as he noticed the look on Ivan's face, then went on to rock and roll his hips, trying to get Ivan to come too.

"Alfred... You said just until you were finished." Ivan grit his teeth, trying to keep from coming. He wanted it to just be done... He sighed and took a few deep breaths, shaking his head. "I don't need to come."

"Yes you do," Alfred huffed, smacking Ivan's shoulder and riding him even harder. It didn't take long until Ivan couldn't control himself, reaching his orgasm and pumping Alfred full of his seed. Only then did Alfred deem it time to roll over, cuddling up to his side and nuzzling against him.

Ivan sighed and closed his eyes, arm wrapping around Alfred's waist and tugging him close. He wanted to tell Alfred something, something more than the phrase of marriage. He wanted to show Alfred that he really meant what he said when he wanted to marry him. "Alfred... I want to talk about when I proposed to you."

"...This again?" Alfred's voice sounded...burdened.

"Yes. This again." Ivan turned onto his side to face Alfred and cupped his cheek with one hand. "I feel like we're not as close as we were before when I asked. I know you said no, I respect that you said no- I just want to know nothing has changed." Even if he still wanted Alfred to say yes to him. Even if he still wanted so badly to put a ring on his finger and call him his own.

"Nothing's changed," Alfred assured with a firm nod. He had an odd look in his eye... Like he wanted to say more than he had. Ivan growled and sat up, grabbing both hands.

"Alfred, I am serious. Tell me what is wrong- are you afraid that I'm going to fall in love with you and ruin what we have?" Because it was too late for that. Far too late. "Don't think like that. That's..." Heartbreaking. It made Ivan's chest squeeze tight around his heart. He felt like the life was being crushed out of it.

Alfred seemed to shrink back as he heard that. It made Ivan recoil in a less physical way, in a much more...emotional way. And it made him want to start throwing things and breaking things. But he held back. He held back a lot these days. "Alfred...?"

"I think we need some time apart." Alfred swung his legs out of bed and rubbed at his temple as he got up to his feet and wiped at his eyes. "Can you just- I dunno... Go home for a bit?" he whispered, running his hands through his hair. "I can't... I don't _want_ to deal with this, not right now, okay?" They had been doing so well, he thought.

Ivan was just...angered by this. That was all he could feel. He jumped out of bed and circled around it to stand in front of Alfred. "Why? Alfred, everything is so vanilla! I do not mind, but... But I just- why do you not _want_ to talk about this? Or even to make it not vanilla? Why are you so reluctant after I asked you to marry me?"

"Because I'm fucking scared!" Alfred shouted, raising his voice as a couple tears escaped him. He jumped to his feet just as Ivan had, shoving him back, hands firm on his chest. "Why did you have to ask something like that? Why did you have to take what we had, which was...just sex. It was a relationship of sex, to feel good... All it was... And you ruined it by asking me for something like marriage." He was full on crying now, angrily wiping at his tears. "I'm not in love with you! ...Are you in love with me?"

Taking a step back, Ivan's brow knit together and tilted inward. "...I can't answer." Not if he didn't want to ruin everything. But he tried to make it seem like he was just confused, rather than holding the truth from his lover.

Alfred trembled with those words. "Get out of my house, just- just leave me alone, I want to be alone," he cried, hitting Ivan's chest and his shoulder and shoving him towards the door before he dramatically turned and fell on his bed, crying into his arms. He didn't know why he was crying like this. He watched from the corner of his blurry eyes, watching the Russian pick up what belongings he needed and leave.

Ivan didn't know why he was crying either.

With Ivan gone, Alfred was feeling...unmistakably lonely. At least a couple weeks had passed by without the Russian there, and Alfred was soon realizing that everything just felt...empty without him to fill the house with his soft smiles and his eager eyes.

"Oh godddd, that's so lame," Alfred muttered to himself as he pulled his pillow over his head. Here he was, moping over his boyfriend that he had kicked out, thinking about how nice he looked when he smiled and how nice his eyes were and- oh god he was doing it again.

Recognizing the longing loneliness he was feeling as desperation, Alfred sat up and looked out the window with a huffy sigh. He was just...so frustrated. So angry, so _lonely_. He shouldn't have kicked Ivan out of the house. He really shouldn't have... That was a cruel and uncalled for action.

And Alfred just...hated himself right then. He would have cried if he hadn't already cried himself out in the first several days. Besides, no point crying over it at this point. Crying wasn't going to bring Ivan back to the house and mend their relationship. It felt like it was broken beyond repair.

Glancing at his phone, Alfred rubbed at his temple and reached out to take it, flipping through his contacts. He thought about calling him... But he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it if he actually picked up. And he didn't have the balls to leave a voicemail. He sent a text instead.

_'Hey.'_

Oh god. He was so fucking lame.

Alfred groaned and threw his phone at the wall. What the fuck was that? 'Hey?' What. The. Fuck. Was he twelve? He let out a shout of increased irritation and frustration, whimpering as he realized that, yes, he was actually that fucking helpless. He couldn't even send Ivan a proper text trying to apologize.

"I have the tact of a five year old." And now he was talking to himself. Shit, now he was talking like Ivan! That was so not how he would address this problem normally. "Arghhhhh, he's taking over my brain! That fucking commie!"

Alfred rolled onto his stomach and smacked his face into the pillow repeatedly. It didn't hurt enough. He was an idiot. A fucking idiot. He should apologize... And he couldn't. He hated the fact that he wanted to apologize so bad, but he was so anxious that there was no point in even trying, until he was forced. And then afterwards he would realize just how fucking stupid he was being.

One damn big vicious cycle that seemed to repeat in their relationship too often for him to be comfortable. His brother was right. They were like sexually active ten year olds who didn't know how to communicate that they both wanted the same thing.

...Did they really want the same thing?

Alfred wasn't sure at this point. Ivan wanted to get married, Alfred wanted to stay free... Alfred didn't want to be chained down. And yet... If they got married, would anything really change? It would be a ring on his finger, benefits from the government... It was just...the same as they were, with a different title.

But did he really want the alternative title? To be Ivan's husband instead of his boyfriend, or his lover...?

The truth was... Alfred really didn't know. He sighed and curled up, trying not to think about it. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. Why did Ivan want to marry him? He was selfish and dorky, and obnoxious and no one liked him, he was fat, he was like a tank that could eat. He destroyed every relationship he'd ever been in, the only difference was that some had been salvaged.

Alfred realized his fear then. It wasn't that he was afraid of marrying Ivan... Just that he was afraid he would fuck it up and have an 'ex-husband' and not just an 'ex-boyfriend'.

He was afraid of ruining what had the potential to be the best thing that could ever happen to him. He was afraid of killing his happily ever after.

Wiping at his eyes, Alfred sat up again and got to his feet. Dammit, he was going to do something about this. Something. Even if it was small and insignificant.

...Another text message should do the job.

Picking up his phone, Alfred checked for any new texts. There were none. Good. Ivan hadn't responded to his dumb as shit text that didn't matter in the slightest. That meant he could start over. He started to type as fast as he could, making sure not to let any typos encroach on his message.

_'Hey, so I just want to let you know that I hate the shit out of what you've been doing right now._

_And that's ignoring me and not come crawling back like you should. Because, ya know, you_

_need to be with me. So text me back, dick.'_

Alfred was...pretty proud. He didn't apologize but he still got his point across. Damn was he good.

Perhaps he should apologize, in time... But he had broken the ice, and gotten the point across that he wanted to see Ivan without 'crawling back' to him. He had his pride and dignity to uphold, after all.

A few hours passed and Alfred's excitement was dwindling. Still no word. Was Ivan that upset with him? He was opening up the doors, throwing them open in fact, and letting Ivan know he was welcome to come home to him, or set up a date to meet... And yet he still had no word. It hadn't been that late in Russia when he texted him. At most nine at night.

Ivan's lack of response was really grating on his nerves. He flopped around on his bed and kicked at the mattress. Why was Ivan such a dick to him? Why couldn't he see that he was trying to help their relationship? ...Wait, was this how Ivan felt every time Alfred refused his help whenever they had drama?

Shit. Now he felt bad.

He decided to remedy that by sending another message.

_'You're a dick. We're talking about this at the next meeting whether you want to or not. And_

_don't think you can weasel out of it. I've got my eye on you.'_

There. That should get the point across. They were going to talk about this, and nothing could change Alfred's mind. He was too frustrated to care about anything else, this entire situation was eating at his time, his attitude, his appetite, his entire mind. This would be taken care of.

America was nervous. That was really all that could be said. He was nervous, and every adjective else that was a synonym for it. He had already eaten several burgers, but he was getting sick to his stomach, looking down at the one in his hands now. He wrapped it back up and set it on the table of the meeting room. God did he hated himself right then.

Where was Russia, anyway? There was no way he was skipping this meeting. It wasn't mandatory or anything, but... But America wasn't about to let Russia skip this meeting. Not when he had become so resolved!

With nothing but hoping, America's prayers were finally answered, and Russia walked through the door. He got up to go talk to the Russian as he was walking up, but Russia just...walked right by him. Angrily, America turned around to grab Russia's attention, but realized beforehand that making a scene right before the meeting...wouldn't be a good idea.

Dejected, America sat back down and stayed quiet for the duration of the meeting, biding his time. Lunch break seemed like a prudent time to strike. All he had to do was wait patiently.

And he failed at that. He looked at the clock the entire time. That wasn't exactly 'patient'.

When lunch arose, America's anxiety had returned. He slunk off to the nearest McDonald's and stuffed his face. The food, which also made him feel fat, was not helping him get his confidence back. All the scenarios about what could go wrong were running through his head... What if Russia was done for good? What if he still wanted to marry him? What if, what if, what if...

"What if he just sits and takes it and accepts oh my god I didn't think of that help..." America wasn't helping himself with his 'pre-game prep talk'. He was talking so fast to himself his words slurred together awkwardly- no one would be able to understand him even if they tried to snoop.

"Okay, I just... I can do this. I can do this. It's not hard." He was still at it, a little slower this time. Sucking on his soda, America hopped to his feet and tossed his trash in the garbage can. He sighed and took a few deep breaths to calm himself before exiting the fast food joint and heading back to the meeting. He could do this. He still had fifteen minutes to talk to Russia. It only took five to get back, that left ten minutes to do the talking. He could do this.

America could find no trace of the Russian at first. It really made him panic. How the hell was he supposed to get this over with if he couldn't even find the asshole?

Nervous and feeling rather shallow about how he was acting, America began to slink away back to the meeting room. He had just wanted to talk to Russia, to make things better, to help their relationship without accepting his proposal. Was that too much to ask...? He questioned whether it was even possible to do this without accepting it... He was starting to think that maybe, just to save their relationship in the long run, he could possibly accept.

The sound of someone running and shoving people aside in the hallway captured Alfred's attention, and turned just in time to see Russia tromping through the hallway looking rather desperate. "What the hell!?"

"Alfred!" Ivan nearly smacked right into Alfred as he grabbed at his hands. "Alfred, we need to talk- I was thinking about this for a long time-" Maybe that was why he had ignored him before, Alfred thought, looking almost star-struck, unable to react beyond surprise and shock. "Alfred, will you reconsider my proposal?"

"What?" Alfred was in too much shock to really...answer properly. Reconsider the proposal? The...marriage proposal?

"Please, think about it again, I want to make this something special between us," Ivan begged, holding both of Alfred's hands in his own and clasping them together, tugging him close. "I'm begging with you... I want to make this work between us." They seemed to want the same thing- in different ways. "Are you going to make me get down on my knees again?"

Alfred was flabbergasted. He had no idea what to say. What should he say? His silence to Ivan obviously meant he needed to ask once more; with an addition. He dropped down to one knee in front of Alfred and reached into his inside coat pocket, pulling out a little velvet box.

"Alfred, I'm asking you with everything I have, would you please marry me?" Ivan sounded desperate as he flicked open the box and showed Alfred the engagement ring, studded with little diamonds. "I'm begging you-" He was _begging_? "-I want you by my side. Please," he whispered, looking up with sincere violet eyes.

As soon as he uttered the word 'please', Ivan went flying in the opposite direction and smashed into the first wall there was. He coughed and looked up, shakily touching his jaw and looking to Alfred, who had one fist clenched and the other hand covering his eyes. "A-Alfred?"

"Fuck you! Fuck you and your idealistic ways, just- just please, fuck off, why would you ask me that _again_ after I already punched you once? You make me do it _twice_?" Alfred was crying. He really didn't want this to be in public. He could see people around him- Germany and Italy were off to the side, Sweden was sitting just at the end of the hall, England was there, Sealand was there, fucking _everyone_ was around to see this scene happening. It made America only cry harder. He tried to at least make it a manly kind of crying.

Ivan coughed and got to his feet. Albeit wobbly, but he managed it. He ran over to Alfred and quickly tugged him into the nearest empty room and slammed the door behind him. He could see Alfred was hurt- and no one should see him like that. That was just cruel. "Alfred... Alfred, I'm sorry, please, don't cry," he whispered, kissing over Alfred's cheeks and his nose. He was promptly punched in the face again. Luckily this time he didn't go flying.

"Fuck you, seriously..." Alfred leaned against the wall to cry in peace. Why couldn't Ivan just leave him alone for now? He just wanted to be alone until he could cool off. He was left thinking about how there was no way for this to work unless he agreed. And he didn't want to agree.

"Alfred, no-" Ivan groaned and rubbed at his cheeks. Bruises were imminent. "I'm sorry, but... I just want to ask you again. Not as Russia- as Ivan. I want you to marry me, as Alfred, not as America." He didn't want to lose Alfred just because of some national technical rubbish. He wanted Alfred on his arm for as long as they could muster it.

"But-" Alfred wiped at his eyes, diving into Ivan's arms, shuddering down in sobs. "But we c-can't...it won't last. It won't last, it never lasts between us." That was just...how it was between nations. No one ever lasted forever. It was always just a political agreement. No one bothered to make it personal. It was just a marriage if they got along well enough and they lived together. And that would always change, just a question of when. Alfred didn't want that. He wanted a normal marriage. Something like what humans had. He...couldn't have that...could he?

Alfred had a point. Marriages never lasted between nations. It was just a matter of how long, not if they would or not. But... "I don't care. I want to marry you anyway." He squeezed Alfred tight and kissed him hard. He wanted to show Alfred that no matter what he would continue to pursue this. "I want Alfred to be my husband, not America. I want Ivan to be yours. Not Russia."

Alfred sniffled and whined and whimpered for a little longer, wiping at his eyes and pouting at the Russian. He wiped his nose on his wrist and turned away. Could he really give into something like this? Knowing full well they would separate eventually? That eventually he could have Ivan as his ex-husband? He wasn't sure... But- "Ivan..." The Russian perked up a bit, letting Alfred have his space for now. "Your sister doesn't get to come to the wedding."

Ivan burst out laughing and wiped at the tears that edged at his own eyes and nodded. "Whatever you want." He took Alfred's hands and kissed him softly. "_Anything_ you want."

Alfred smirked, looking rather smug. It didn't matter if they would eventually separate. He could make their time together matter. It would count. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong> I do


	50. Til Death Do Us Part

**Shadow:** I teared up a bit when writing this c': This is it, you guys. All your love and all your reminders have kept me going, and after over a year, it's finally finished- it's been more than two years since I've even started writing this fic, and it's finally being laid to rest. You've all given it, and me, more love than it could ever deserve. Thank you all, so much, you have no idea how much it means.

This is just the end of one story, where there are many more to come.

* * *

><p>There was a unanimous sigh of relief as both Alfred and Ivan flopped onto the bed of their hotel room, still in their wedding garb. Goddamn were they tired. Between Belarus crashing the wedding, England showing up drunk, France tossing all his clothes off at the reception, it was good to finally be home. Oh god, but then they had the honeymoon...<p>

"Marriage is stressful," Alfred muttered as he curled up beside his husband. "Let's get divorced." He was promptly smacked for his cheek. "Help, spousal abuse!"

"You've been waiting to crack these jokes all day, haven't you?" Ivan sighed as he turned onto his stomach and cuddling up against Alfred. "Come on, let's change. We have a big day tomorrow, too. We're going on a big honeymoon trip." All around the world. And Alfred was going to shut up and enjoy the ride. Even if they went anywhere 'commie' as he so elegantly put it. He could be so ridiculous sometimes.

Alfred whined, but did start to shed all his clothing. He didn't want to be in his dumb suit anymore. He had gotten married, he didn't need a suit anymore! He huffed and tossed his clothing all off, leaving himself in his underwear before he cuddled up against his pillow. "There. Done."

"Not even going to fold your rental suit? Tsk, tsk..." Ivan shook his head with a snort and jumped up to get his suit off. And fold Alfred's. "Well, tomorrow we'll be in France. Do you think we'll see him?"

"Dude are you kidding I'm figuring out where the hell he is and then going as far away as I can." Alfred rolled his eyes and stretched out on the large hotel room. "I don't want to have to deal with anyone on my honeymoon. I don't want to have to see any of the rest of the world while I'm supposed to be enjoying myself."

"Whatever you say." Ivan laughed as he folded up the suits and flopped down, in his underwear as all. "Mmm, you know... I'm up for some fun, if you are."

"No, fuck off, I'm hot and tired and I hate you." Alfred buried his face into his pillow and nuzzled against it. Ivan just snorted and flopped beside him. "And don't say anything corny, we're going to act just like we did before we got married and junk. The only difference is now I have a ring on my finger or whatever. And I get to call you hubby."

Ivan rolled his eyes, shook his head, curling up beside Alfred. "Alright, alright. Whatever you say. I don't want to rush anything. Everything is exactly the same. Wife."

"Whoa, whoa, shut up! I am the husband! You're the wife!" Alfred shot up, sitting up straight and giving Ivan a push. "You're my wife. I'm the husband. Go make me dinner."

"Alfred we had dinner. More than dinner. We had lunch and dinner and dessert."

"Shut up! You're the wife!" Alfred didn't want to be bested in something like this. He was very adamant about staying a strong force in their relationship. Not that he was a particularly strong one anyway. But they both were!

"We are both the husband." Ivan leaned in and pecked Alfred on the lips. "We're both the husband, neither of us is the wife. We are husbands and that is that." He squeezed Alfred to his chest and pulled himself under the covers. "Now, come on, we've had a long night, let's take a nice long nap and get to bed."

"Fine..." Alfred sighed and slid beneath the sheets, shyly cuddling up to Ivan with a purr. "Hey... Uh, whatever those words are. Ya tebya lyublyu. I think." He had studied those words for hours. He was so proud, he just wanted to see Ivan's reaction to how hard he had tried.

Ivan looked stunned. But he smiled and held Alfred to his chest. "Thank you, Alfred. It means so much to hear those words, in my native tongue." He had such a terrible accent, but he didn't care. It was the thought that counted. He took his lover- no, his husband. "Ya tebya lyublyu tozhe." He kissed Alfred's cheek and took several deep breaths. "Thank you."

Alfred blushed and nuzzled up against the Russian's neck. "Hey, uh... I want this. For as long as it lasts. Not 'til death do us part or anything. That wasn't in our vows, but... But come on, I really want this to work."

"And it will." Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred again, leaning back down and cuddling up close. "Let's just go to bed. And fresh start in the morning, like this is supposed to be. A new start and a new level of our relationship."

Ivan's words really touched Alfred. He cuddled close, snuggling in and nodding. "Yeah... Yeah, let's do it. It's a new life. Even though we said nothing changed."

"Just because nothing changes doesn't mean that we don't have to have a new life." They would be talking about where they would stay half the year, at Alfred's house, at Ivan's house... They would talk about everything that needed to be talked about. And dammit they were going to have their happily ever after. Because Ivan said so.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Damn straight." He closed his eyes, knowing that with his husband, they were going to have the perfect life. And they were going to make it last for as long as they possibly could. Alfred was going to fight to the bitter end for them. Because he wanted his happily ever after to last for as much ever after as it could.


End file.
